A Vampiric Blade Reforged
by monsterhat
Summary: Rivals locked in a bitter rivalry just as the famous game Yggdrasil comes to a close. Though the winner will find a new path, he didn't expect to find in this new world as he struggles with dealing with this situation and his lack of humanity. Changed the name from A Forgotten Vampire to A Vampiric Blade Reforged.
1. Chapter 1 A Name Better Left Forgotten

Authors note: I don't own overlord

Hello again, I am back first. I would like to apologize to any who liked, followed, or enjoyed reading this story. Still, when I first posted this, I was just doing it to improve my writing. Since then, I have been refining my way of checking my writing and phrasing of words. This site was not helpful if you are just beginning writing and looking to improve. A tip I would suggest an up to date word document and Grammarly. Most of all, in the review tab in word docs, there is a read-aloud function if you can get past some of its odd pronunciation of words. For the most part, any future changes will first happen on AO3 or Archives of Our Own this is where I will post new chapters or changes first. 9/30/2020 minor fixes to chapter 1.

Thank you for the tip guest Al, I add a transin for that part of the chapter.

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 1 A name best left forgotten

* * *

**-Mountain Range somewhere in YGGDRASIL-**

Rain poured down on to obsidian and crimson plate armor, his excellent long sleeve shirt and pants. Appeared untouched by the water drops even as they slid off the trench coat. Which shone with golden shoulder guards, well balanced for defense and mobility, draped over his lean muscled shoulders, giving him an air of a kingly warrior. To those insignificant, he appeared to lack of his helmet. Though this was only because it limited his view of his surroundings.

What warranted his opponent's attention was the twin slender yet durable sabers, indomitable in sharpness and strength of their blades. Hilts foraged into frightening bats designs like the sheaths of his swords. The six long, curved daggers on his belt also commanded an aura of death and authority, each one buzzing with its own sinister atmosphere, but they paled in comparison to his own evil aura of deep red and blue, swirling together to create hues of purple.

His red slit eyes burning with hate as his silver and black hair swayed in the wind. His light, almost pale skin of his face twisted into a scowl with fangs bared. Glaring at the dragonoid before his most hated foe had pestered Kyuketsuki for nearly 12 years now, their hatred of each other went deep.

They started as just rivals, which was fine until one went too far by leaking his location to humanoid players. It only got worse from trying to PKing the other at every opportunity. Once they even dragged each other's guilds into the matter. Till at some point, they had gained a deep hatred of each other, which destroyed their friendship beyond just the game of Yggdrasil.

Glaring at each other armored up and ready to fight. Circling each other, Sitabus shifts into his true form. His lamprey mouth opens wide filled with razor-sharp teeth long tongue wiggling about. A long tail whipping wildly behind him. Two skeleton wings stretched wide with amber tar-like substance covering both wings like hot tree sap. Sharp claws long as steel knives. Now standing at eight feet tall instead of his standard six feet in humanoid form.

"You know if you stand there all day, the game will just end and I will win by default!"

The dragonoid ticked even as he grew in size to stand 18.288 meters tall, glaring down at the vampire covered in light blue, almost lavender armor with two great swords on their back. Muscles tense waiting for the other to attack with anticipation.

Yet in spite of the reptile's size and strength, this vampire was not frightened, Sitabus had fought many dragons over the years. Some standing over 500 meters tall and long, which could shoot pure holy energy. This one could only use fire, lava, and smoke. With the gear he had on, it was no trouble for him.

"Ha says the shity vamp too scared to attack, tell you what I won't even use my sword for this."

The cold winds blow by them; these combatants didn't care for the cold weather. Not affected by the area debuffs as the storm raged on. Only wanting to end the other in one last duel to the finish before it was all over.

Flying forward at the first flash of lightning with blinding claws meet sparks flying as they moved with unbelievable speed. Trying to one-up the other, but while the dragon was stronger, he had pure speed. With a regular boost to Agility, his armed boost and even the pre-cast spells silently. Kyuketsuki was far more agile with higher critical hit rates. All he needed was just one good hit; this was not to say he was weak. Only this damn dragon had a naturally higher strength boosted by his gear.

Their clash of claws which appeared to be as fast as the lightning around them. But with both of them being immune to lightning damage it mattered little if they were hit by it

Dropping down to avoid a nasty claw swipe feeling a minor drop in hp, but he was far from done yet.

[subzero touch] [greater time factor] [shadow swarm frenzy] [endless shadow hands]

Out of the darkness, hands reached out to grab this reptile. Holding it still as his claws and spiked tipped tail dug into the beast. Followed by dozens of blurred copies of himself attacking from all sides. Yet some kind of damage resistance was lowering the damage done even as the copies tried to hold the dragon in place.

"I won't fall here!" [legendary dragon breath] [blessed forage fire] [triple hellfire wall]

Molten rock and ash shooting straight out at said vampire cursing as shields were thrown up.

[Triple Maximize magic: Blood shared gates] [bone wall] [ volcano protection] [ Pryor hell] [triple greater reflect evil] [mana absorption]

Instead of molten fiery death by flames, the spells were blocked or diverted away with three returned hell firewalls to the caster. Even if they did little damage, it was better than being hit. With a large wall made of bones taking the brunt of the damage as it melted down.

The dragon yelled out, angry at this trying to stab his most hated enemy. Only to hear a clang as his claw broke off and regrew, forcing him to jump back. This fight continued on for several minutes long, high tier spells being thrown out at each other every two or three clashes. While swords sparked trying to overpower or find an opening in the others guard in the bind with no clear winner, only a deadlock between speed and strength.

Clashing in sync with the storm around them in a dueling frenzy of blades. Each trying to find some flaw in the other's defense. Eyes filled with malice like the raging storm around them.

Tail whipping back six floating daggers cut the dragon scales Deep. As the wounds showed red, not bleeding. Kyuketsuki refused to let him drawback rushing up with his saber claws again, slowing time to prevent any offensive counter. Stabbing deeply into the avatar body as the hp gage dropped sharply. The dragon Smirking in victory as their claws ready to retaliate.

Yet before they could act, a giant arrow came down from above pinning the wings. This had Kyuketsuki beaming in delight at the shocked gaze. With the loss of their mobility in the air, the dragon plummeted to the ground hard, taking fall damage. As the stun effect hampered their ability to stay standing.

"No, I checked where did you get this from? Cheater!" Unretained anger and fear flitting into Dorgaro's voice.

This only made Kyuketsuki's evil smile grow bigger at this foolish dragon. Finally, this long-awaited moment would come imagining the expression the dragon avatar could not express. Which could only be given away the panicked voice of the person!

"Oh, who says it was here before the match, I had a little help from a former guild member of yours."

"No, you wouldn't." Dorgaro growling out.

Panic overcame this dragon realizing the problem as his wings froze to the ground, and the last of his mana bar depleted.

"I believe it is my turn to return a favor of my NPC you turned and forced me to end." Kyuketsuki popped up an evil smiling emoji.

[True death] [forbidden fruits] [Dracula's blessing] [true dead end]

The blades Covered in an ominous glow of the spell effects. With joy in his heart, Kyuketsuki Raises both swords high. This was a critical hit strike combo discovered which raised the death penalty of players [forbidden fruits] doubled it and [true dead end]. Increased it by five times together with true death, not only could a player not avoided the penalty of losing four items, but they also lost 50 levels upon death. Only a world item or super tier magic could stop.

"With this, I win Dorgaro now begone!"

With a flurry of blows raining down at this most hated foe feeling the rush of victory as the dragon's health hit zero. Replenishing a little of his HP as the dragon vanished into particles.

"Noooo, I will be back!" Dorgaro voiced echoed.

With a blip noise, Dorgaro was gone. The vampire beamed at the hard-won battle one wrong move could have ended him. But he was still standing looking over to were the ballista in it sat a maid. Dressed in light armor, two four-bladed claws at her waist. A five-pronged spear on her back, over their spotless maid uniform long blue hair drifting in the wind and glasses over her yellow slit eyes like a cat with cute cat ears and tail.

"Good job Kathrin to think he killed you once, but we showed him."

Turning to the maid Kyuketsuki knew it wouldn't react, but he had grown attached to Kathrin and talked to her like a living person. Personally questing out to rare raid boss areas just to complete her himself. Wielding all divine class gear and items, even her uniform was made out of silk strong enough to be used as ninja wire. Yet soft as spider silk to its user.

Grinding up her levels to match her quick and delicate form. A level 85 support automation maid was a cleric/assassin/runesmith. Being tasked with the job to be summoned on the command. Though it was a pain getting, it was worth the gold, mp, and even using cash shop items.

Now the last few hours were his to spend without the worry Dorago would not be able to level back up fast enough to fight him again before the game shut down. It was funny to think Kyuketsuki almost went for the dragonoid race once. Until Dorgaro the bastard ruined it now, he hated dragons the most in-game.

Kyuketsuki at least found some enjoyment in his ability to alter existing dragons in YGGDRASIL with his [create kin] skill. Like the one the mini-boss, he beat and turned into a vampiric dragon. Which he earned as a special summons mount afterword.

Teleporting back to Helheim now standing in the swamplands or Grenbera Swamp to be more specific. Seeing the Tuvegs NPCs roaming around, it was a shame that this would be the last time he would see the magnificent Tomb of Nazarick.

Entering the gate to his own personal room, holding the data crystal of Dorgaro's favorite sword along with three other items. Usually, one could only get one item from PvP but with two rare and hard to unlock spells affecting the death penalty. The sword was a crown jewel being a divine weapon created by the dragon. Ha, it would be a grand trophy even if he could not wield it. His total victory over his long-hated rival.

Looking over the spotlessly clean room decorated with weapons and trophies collected over twelve years. Kyuketsuki's room was large enough to hold all of it Armor, arms, and other assorted items of power and high rarity. There was even a good selection of cash shop items which could only be won by chance.

Yes, real money had been spent; some would even say frivolously. But it was worth it to see the black and red-tiled room glitter and shine with memories of an era which would soon pass. Walking over to a mantle with a pitcher of his Dorgaro a mantle underneath it, he put the data crystal on as green flame torches lit up.

Looking over the loot gotten from the bastard dragon. A particular case to prevent anyone but him from touching it personally encased with the highest anti-theft and divination runes a week's salary could buy with blood runes carved in and around the showcase. Put in by Kathrin, which protected this whole room with the best defensive magic, runes, and items he could get. Already Dorgaro had shown how crafty he was by getting in here once how he would never know.

Kyuketsuki's blood boiled from the mere thought Still walking to a back door depicted with horrors and great detail carved into it adorned with skulls bones and color remarkably close to dried blood. He opened the creepy door turning a raven skull handle into his personal laboratory. A place he mainly got to enhance his vampire skills and abilities.

Earning special classes form combining blood drinker classes and vampire classes with all the beakers, test, and ritual circles. Which filled the room what would look like a mad scientist room. A bit cliché, but this was part of his charm, which was why he got along so well with most guild members.

He was a warrior like Touch Me though he never had the world champion class. He loved evil and horror things like Ulbert and Tabula, which helped them connect well. His own love was a bit of a mix between nature, horror, evil, creating, and, most of all, his passion for h-game with Bukubukuchamage. Though he was perverted just not to the extent of Peroroncino, still he was up there.

Though he was now one of the last 41 members left with only a few still here. But well, he couldn't go just yet he did make Kathrin a promise.

Rubbing her behind the ears as he looked at this lifeless face of a mobile doll, not without some disappointment at those dead eyes.

"I did make a promise to stay till the end but what to do. Hum, I already beat the stupid dragon any ideas."

Looking around the equipment in the room, an idea popped up. Oh yes, he rarely used any of the data for NPCs, with only Kathrin being his undying maid. Which would just respawn back at Nazarick or close to him in 24 hours upon death.

"What to make? I don't have much time do I well, then let's create one last thing shall we, my darling Kathrin."

Picking up a few data crystals and other vials of varying color. While getting to one fairly clear table as red magic arcana eyes appeared on the table, Glowing.

Then an empty screen appeared in front of him along with a display of a character mold. With the few data crystals on hand, I could only raise their level by so much.

Stopping at level 45 though it was low. They would be mostly for light support. With being a demon (lv25) and only a few defensive classes with one add on(lv20). This was boosted by his creation and magic item creation talent. Which he had earned through experiments in blood magic.

After a few thoughts, he settled on red hair green eyes with four stubby cute horns and a snake tail. Her primary weapon being Two Kusarigama at her side. Finishing up with a cute little backstory of being Kathrin's younger sister lost till now but secretly a reincarnation of velvet and the name Jade Coin After finishing up with added the same auto respawn effect.

Though they wouldn't be too dangerous. They could delay enemies, which is the main reason for Kathrin. Now with so little time left, there would be no time to make anything else before the cooldown time reset.

Maybe Momonga was still on. It would be fun to hang out a few minutes before the shutdown. Growing out his bat wings turning to his NPCs, the younger-looking NPC looked to be about 18 at most. While her older sister was about 36

"Follow."

The orders were fundamental and could not be open-ended; it annoyed him greatly at this fact. Granted, Kathrin had a much longer list of orders which had been set into her programming. Ranging from poses, dancing, singing to actions like firing and reloading a ballista at moving targets with above-average accuracy. She even had a voice put it courtesy of Bukubukuchagama after helping her with a hidden quest. Even then, it took hours to program in, and it was only minor things, and a command or code would have to be given for them to execute the action.

He just didn't have time to program in for Jade unless he really took his time. But there just wasn't a point now only to have it all erased.

Walking down the tall wide hallways decorated with only the most exquisite craftsmanship smooth and pristine as if made yesterday. This particular part lined with suits of armor and statues would act as a defense against any intruders. His personal touch to the halls of the ninth floor.

Looking at the unique pink orb that could control all of these traps. Putting it back in his Hidden pocket, Kyuketsuki had become a bit paranoid like knowing how devious Dorgaro could be; it was a needed precaution.

In the unlikely event, anyone who got to the ninth floor would fall here. Smiling evilly oh Kyuketsuki was a great fighter and blood mage, but even he was not unbeatable. But after proclaiming himself imposed protector of the 9th floor, he gains every possible boost and buff he could when the traps activated. He would also be alerted immediately the moment anyone stepped foot on this floor who wasn't supposed to be here. Then be able to watch or teleport here in seconds to deal with intruders.

"Too bad I'll never get to use it such a shame, right girls!"

Static, unmoving mouths were his answer, but he didn't expect them to answer. Just listening to him was the main reason for having them follow him around.

Granted, it would be nice to go out on one last adventure, but then he would have to leave Jade here. As without accords locket or a unique item, she could not leave Nazarick.

The only reason Kathrin could is Kyuketsuki had won a rare cash shop item allowing her to leave the tomb as a summons creature. With another to auto respawn upon death, the same one used to give the feature to Jade.

Sadly, the cooldown timer on the creator tools meant he could not edit them to add it before the game shut down. Granted, he would need to have her reach level fifty to be able to use it. Though he did have a second cash shop item to do it.

"Hum, you know, maybe it would be better to go to the one place I love going, but then I would miss Momonga."

Contemplating his choices of what to do for now. But deciding against It for now spending the last few minutes of the game with a friend might be better. With this thought in mind, he rushed quickly down the hall to make it in time though looking at his HUD watch, it looked like he wasn't going to make it in time.

"Damn it, just let me make it there."

Grabbing the hands of both his servants NPC's thought just as the door came into sight, he was blinded.

* * *

**-Unknown-**

The world was still for a moment. Then he fell forward at the sudden uneven ground tripping through time seemed to move slower on instinct he flapped his giant bat wings bringing himself back upright.

"Few. almost tripped there what happened to my perfect hallway; there are no uneven edges!" Kyuketsuki shouted in outrage.

Looking down to see uneven stone-paved roads, which didn't even come close to Nazarick's perfectly clean white walls and floors. Then he looked at the buildings next to him to inspect what could only be a more medieval style of stone and wood he had to guess he was in some sort of alleyway.

Looking at his hands to see the nine rings on his fingers, the first was the [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown], which gave him free passageway to and from Nazarick. Then [ring of infernal protection], which gave him boosted protection to fire damage and higher fire resistance.

Next [Ring of Helheim] giving him a boost to all his ice and cold damage while lowering the cost of cold-based magic and [Ring of Critical Blood] used to help enhance all ritual magic and reduce the cost of materials for any rituals or spells.

Then looking at his left hand with the [Ring of mind flayer] improving his protection against most mind-controlling effects, he usually wouldn't need it, but once Dorgaro got a hold of the downfall of castle and country to try and mind control him. This ring could give him a few seconds to get out of its field of effect but also make it easier to charm or use mind manipulation spells.

Following [ring of concealment] with a passive effect to block any divination spells cast on him below 7th tier and an ability to see the person trying to spy on him if they weren't using a high 9th or 10th tier spell. Thankfully Dorgaro never realized this and thought it was immunity altogether, and he didn't have anything above 8th tier divination spells.

Then there was [Ring of The Crimson Lords], [Ring of Dancing Death], [Ring of Summoning], the first one boosted all his vampire and undead abilities, and spells. The second one had a passive ability to activate his dancing daggers and add buffs and states effects without needing to cast the low-level spells.

The last was the most important as it blocked unauthorized teleportation of his character without his wishes and allowed him to summon his special summons like his NPC's, summoned household, and gave all summoned creatures 50% more powerful stats and with 50% longer duration time.

The only reason he could have all nine, ten in total, rings was from buying the ability as a cash shop. It was pricey, but it was worth it as he needed the help being a frontline fighter. This saved him mana, and time could end a fight early for him. Though he had yet to find the right rings for the last slot. In Yggdrasil, he hunted and grind for days to get the 8 rings, which helped him so much in Yggdrasil.

Now arose a more important question of how had he been teleported here, his ring should have blocked it. Unless this was a new part of the game but seemed unlikely, to say the least.

"Kyūketsuki-sama, I don't think this is the ninth floor." Purred a soft by regal voice.

Kyuketsuki froze at this looking back, hearing the cute voice of a girl looking over to see both of his NPC's. Observing him with those alive and worried eyes, he was unsure which one spoke up. He tried to process this information a lifelong dream of his had been to make them act and speak as if alive. But no matter how much he programmed them, there just wasn't a way to do it.

"Kyuketsuki-sama is something wrong?!"

The panicked look in those sparkling eyes and, most of all, how they both moved without direct orders or commands. Moving closer, Kathrin's face gazed at his own, trying to discover some great mystery. He could not help the fanged smile come to his face, sure he was worried, but this Could wait first something needed to be confirmed.

"One moment, my dear, I need to try something."

"Of course, Kyuketsuki-sama, we humble servants will await your commands right, sister Jade."

"Right, onee-san!"

That confirmed one thing there was no way to use open-ended commands; any given would be ignored because the game just wasn't designed to deal with them. He had spent days just trying to integrate such controls, but they always glitch or failed to work. Meaning either the game had patched, or this was no longer the game. The developers were just not dumb enough to risk kidnapping laws of a game dive by holding him without his consent.

So, time to test part two already, he noted the interface was not up, and he never took it down unless needed. But reaching out, he could feel his mana spells and hp but could also be a patch, so he needs to try something which could prove it.

Putting up his fingers in an L shape to reach chat but nothing popped up after a few tries. Both Kathrin and Jade cutely trying to imitate the action in confusion. What he was doing, which only further proved something was up. Next, he tried something which never failed to connect because no matter where you were in Yggdrasil, the Devs made the gm call box function work. A problem with this could mean a temporary shutdown of the game for maintenance and auto-logout for players, which was never comfortable to experience.

Which would null this whole theory of still being in the game, not excluding some other bazaar situation? But again, this failed to even show results, which was odd to say the least, yet it only brought up the question of where he was. He had one last trick to try a unique skill he had given to Kathrin, so he never got lost.

"Good girls. Now Kathrin-chan tell me the current location realm, please."

Humming in thought as her golden eyes turning blue as she looked around. Kathrin still seemed confused as to where they are bowing in apology.

"I'm sorry, Kyuketsuki-sama, but I can't seem to get a good read if I had to guess Midgard based on the air temperature, clouds, buildings around us, and the presence of lesser beings nearby. Realizing this oversight might warrant punishment, and I gladly accept any you give!" regret dripping from Kathrin's voice.

'_What does she mean lesser beings I don't remember reading anything about them in my Game Encyclopedia?'_

"It's fine though if you don't know either, then we will have to explore the area to find clues. More importantly, what do you mean lower life forms I don't know which creatures you mean."

"Weak human Kyuketsuki-sama like the ones coming up behind us."

Kyuketsuki could now tell the difference in voice-hearing Jade's light childish voice as compared to Kathrin's more series and calm voice (which if listen carefully to you could till it belonged to his guildmate). Without looking, he could smell them the scents of dirty thugs with could only mean they were of low quality. Joined by the sweet natural fragrance of Kathrin's like a cat just got done playing in flowers, and Jade's brims stone scent was not too much mixed with a sweet smell like cotton candy.

"Heh, lo'key what we got here, boys. Bunch of nobles wondering around our turf with two fine babes!"

Turning to the rough voice was ten or so thugs looked to be muscular and strong. Sitabus' passive ability (true blood sight) to read the blood scent of enemies told him they were low level all below level twenty though it was only an estimate of their level he could always use [discern enemy] to get an exact number, but with them so weak there wasn't a point thinking they were borderline lv11. And all their gear was a low level as well trash really, he smiled as his other ability [Appraising eyes] they didn't even have enchanted weapons.

"Why hello, their good sir I believe we are lost care to give us directions or buzz off."

All ten thugs laughed, the leader scowled with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Well, we could, but it will cost yo' for stepping into eight fingers territory though since you are new here, how's about half of everything you got and a few hours with your girl's pal."

Kyuketsuki laughed as his anger rising at the scums, thinking he would let them touch his perfect creations. Then glared at them, unleashing an [aura of blood lust] as his maid stiffened at the feeling while the thugs backed up. The leader stayed put despite sweat rolling down his skin.

"Funny, hilarious guys, I have not heard of these eight fingers. Why don't you leave, and I might yet spare your worthless lives because-

Grabbing both women's' shoulders with his wings and drawing them close as they let out an ep sound.

"These beautiful women are mine alone, even try and touch them, and your blood will flow out of your body so fast you won't even have time to blink before your death."

He smiled fiercely, bearing his fangs feeling excitement bubble up along with a hunger for the blood of those fools. A feeling that didn't feel like his own.

"Ha, you think you scare me trying to dress up like a vampire let me show you why you don't mess with eight fingers."

Kyuketsuki's natural ability to perceive time faster meant he didn't even need to activate anything, but _'let's test something out.'_ Reaching out to the mental link of his daggers, it was better than the game as there was no delay in activating them. For as fast as he was charging, this thug might as well have been walking in slow motion.

The daggers floated out of his belt, flying up to the charging enemy with deadly accuracy and a will of its own to defend their master. One stabbed into his head, another slit his throat followed by stabs to his heart and four other vital organs. But his blood didn't just drop to the ground. No, it drained out thanks to an ability like Shalltears, which allowed for full manipulations of the blood of victims. Making it form a ring around the trio just levitating in the air as the others looked on in horror. Their leader appears to be charging one minute, and the next, he was dead blood ignoring gravity completely as now six evil-looking daggers floating around him.

"Oh, abysmal choice indeed how sad. Well, what do you think girls should we spare them or kill them?"

Shaking in fear, they could not move when met with the pure evil look of both girls, and only the head enforcers had Right before they were going to end someone, and now they realized they picked the wrong target for the night.

"I say end them Kyuketsuki-sama, you did offer them a chance, and these worms failed to take it." The venom dripping from Kathrin's words

"Yeah, I'm with onee-san. These lower lifeforms need to be punished." Joyfully agreed Jade.

"Wait, we don't agh- no, please wait!"

Ignoring the screaming of them as they were slashed to pieces by the bat fang daggers leaving nasty frostbit marks and other low-level spell effects. The blood of these new victims adding to his [bloodpool], making it thicker with each death.

_'Interesting, I don't seem to be bothered by their deaths; in fact, I can feel my thirst for combat.'_

After some thought, he realized he couldn't leave this area unclear they might come after them later how annoying. If this gang of eight fingers worked like a normal one, they would prove dangerous best to leave a lasting impression.

[create kin:low-level]

A dark aura cloud rushed over the fallen criminals as their bodies were overshadowed by darkness red eyes glowing. Slowly standing back up with pale skin glowing red eyes and silver hair. Great clawed hands and fanged teeth clad in red-tinted armor with spears and shields standing seven feet tall.

Blood knights typically only level 35, but with summoning ring, they had the stats of a level 40, unlike most low-level vampires; these were immune to sunlight. Being classed as a mix between assassins and tanks that could absorb damage like a Death Knight. Along with creating warrior zombies for those, they slew. Though they were stealthier in the fact that they could blend into the shade like a shadow demon.

"Blood knights find the eight-finger base in this part of the city and kill everyone working for them. Make it look like a rival necromantic gang did it and free all their slaves and captives. Then stealthily return to me when you are done now go!"

With a salute, all ten ran off down the dark alleyway. Now what to do with all this left-over blood. It smelled delicious hum should he indulge a little if he doesn't it will make a mess shrugging, Kyuketsuki slowly let a few drops hit his mouth. Licking his lips from the sweet, tangy taste allowing the rest of it to flow down his throat.

"Now then, girls, I believe we were interrupted by those lovely snacks though you both have been oddly quiet?"

Looking over at them now realizing his hands were on their firm supple buts, and his wing claws were groping up their soft bosom. When did those get there ugh this is so embarrassing forcing his hands away from such areas? As they moaned from the touch well, they had yet to get upset about this so they can't be mad, right?

"Sorry, girls couldn't control my hands." Kyuketsuki cursed the strange action of the now undead body.

"It's fine, Kyuketsuki-sama. We don't mind as long as it's you we humble servants exist to serve your every desire!" Kathrin purred with pure lust and desire.

"Uh were we pleasing Kyuketsuki-sama? You didn't have to stop. It felt really nice not to overstep my bounds, but um if you want." Cutely asked Jade with pleading eyes

Beaming well if he had to be stuck anywhere in some strange new place. What better place than with these two?! It was like a dream come true with them behaving like their programming wouldn't allow in Yggdrasil simply do to the constraints of the technology. What to do now, they need information, rapidly closing up his wings as they folded back into his back skin.

Kyuketsuki wondered how to access his inventory; it was a screen in YGGDRASIL. Now, however, he didn't have a HUD to open it. Deciding to try thinking of what he wanted and reaching his hand out, a void in space opened. His hand sliding in and grasping the rings and winter cap he was looking for.

"Jade put these rings on one is a Ring of Greater Doppelganger, and the other is an of Ring Ainz Ooal Gown." Kyuketsuki held out the rings.

Jade looked shocked to hear this her greed eyes wind in shock. He didn't understand what the holdup was about one of the rings.

"I can't master only supreme beings are supposed to wear them..." Jade waved her hands about.

"Jade, we are in unknown territory with the great tomb of Nazarick nowhere in sight despite being in it just a few minutes ago! With this ring, I can at least track you or gate to you no matter where you are; the other will be to disguise yourself till we know their thoughts on succubus. If anyone has a problem with it, they may talk to me now put the rings on"

Hastily nodded Jade put on the rings over her black leather gloves changing to look like an average human without the horns or tail. Though Kyuketsuki missed them already.

"Kathrin put this over your head. It should cover your ears as lovely as they are. We need to go undercover until I know more about our situation and hide your tail if possible."

"Yes, Kyuketsuki-sama!"

Putting on his own Ring of Greater Doppelganger, it was used entirely to make him look human, but it could only make a person change to a species of their choosing. It didn't have the actual ability of a greater doppelganger to copy a person's skills, and gear only change a person's physical form to look like a different race so a human could look like an elf. Frankly speaking, it wasn't the best option, but it was better than wasting mana on long term spells.

"Alright, now that we are all ready. Let us go get some information and remember I don't care if you don't like humans, but treat them nicely until they attack first aright." Kyuketsuki cooed to them both.

"Yes, Kyuuketsuki-sama..um, so where are we going." Asked Jade,

Kyuetsuki smiled time to go exploring with both girls' hands in his own.

* * *

**\- Eight fingers brothel-**

Four children all-around age 14, clothed in cheap rags, hurtled down behind the cover of the broken table. Kevlar peaked his head out, taking in the now chaotic and blood-soaked brothel bodies spread out all over the room. As the giant armored undead monsters stomped around the room. Fresh blood dried from the deadly spears as those blood-red eyes scanned over their cover.

Kevlar noticed his friend in the rags called clothes, his green eyes sharp ready to act. Kevlar Pulled back his shoulder, receiving a harsh questioning glare.

"Are you crazy we can't fight those things will kill us all. plus, Miskes is trembling." Tammy wanted to protest if not for the shadow that fell over them.

Turning, all four of them froze in terror as the undead nightmare towered over them, staring through each of their souls. Its armor and weapon still wet with fresh gore, breathless and unmoving, bringing a shiver to their spines.

"Do you work with eight fingers!" The guttural voice made them All wince watching for any sign to attack. Which would be answered by a swift death. However, kevlar noticed some were not killed. So, he thought up an answer that would save his tight-knit group.

"No, sir, the man upstairs forced us to come here." Shuttering and shakily pointing upstairs.

The undead turned away from them barking orders as five rushed upstairs. While the others broke down the basement door. Screams of pain shortly followed as kevlar waited to hide a smile. Muttering under his breath with disdain, "Nothing personal, sir Bracker."

Turning to the other three with a sly smile. "Come on, let's go. Grab what you can on the way."

Escaping into the night as the chaos and fire, which swiftly consumed the Eight Fingers base.

* * *

**-Streets of E-Rental-**

So far, his plan was not going too well; he had intended to blend in. Only to stand out like a sore thump, many strange looks directed his way filled with questioning and suspicious stares. Indeed, it would have been better to just use perfect unknown and fly above the city using his heightened sense to listen in on all below, but one of his major problems was he couldn't seem to read any of the written languages nor could he understand the local customs.

It didn't help; he had two hot women hanging off his arms happy that both Kathrin and jade were behaving quite well in spite of the odd and lustful gazes of the crowd. Seeing as the city guard had not been called in to detain them for a massacre of humans.

The only good part is he had gleaned. This was the fortress city of E-Rental in the kingdom of Re-Esztie. The currency was divided into platinum, gold, silver, and copper, none of which looked like his own coins from Yggdrasil he still had. With 39,467,944,464 Yggdrasil coins, he had more, but including the cost of creating Jade, it was now under 40 billion coins.

Though he sadly lacked any regular currency. As an experiment, he tried to buy a map with a few coins, and it was immediately noticed as they weighed the coins.

Apparently, if the shop keeper wasn't pulling his leg, they were worth 5 times the amount of standard gold and was all too happy to take all five coins though it might have been foolish to show them. He had already been around the whole city five times. With no one in this city so far was even above level twenty with trash gear. Magic weapons were hard to come by even if they were trash items to Kyuketsuki standards.

Overall he stood out. Frankly, he had little care because if he really needed to, this city would become a crater in minutes. He had mostly one person or small group target spells, he did have a collection of large AOE spells. This said he would have to watch out for Jade in case he found anyone high enough to take on level forty enemies.

The worrying thing was there was no diversity in this city after asking around demi-humans were not partially like by the public opinion. Which could only mean revealing his group was all Heteromorphic Race would not end well.

Left the question of how to acquire money for right now, he wanted to save his Yggdrasil coins, seeing as how it would be difficult to replace them. And he felt a need to get out of this annoying sunlight though it couldn't hurt him it did slow his movement speed to a small degree.

Leaning close whispering into Kathrin's ear after thinking up an idea for some quick money.

"Kathrin, would you be a dear and acquirer some currency for us discreetly if possible."

"Of course, Kyuketsuki-sama, what should I do if there is interference."

"Then deal with it accordingly, I believe you're smart enough to know. what to do, just don't be wasteful and meet us near the adventurer's guild."

Nodding in affirmative Kathrin watching her leave into the crowd. It was indeed a dream come true for him for years have had tried to get them to have real sentience and individuality. It was a calming effect to Sitabus panicking mind because frankly, this should not be possible. Nothing he could think of would explain this situation.

Barring some were h game or anime theory, but even This didn't explain how this new world functioned like Yggdrasil only with a far more real element. Like this warrior magic or martial arts which warriors and adventures had something Yggdrasil never had. It helps with most of his emotions seeming to be dulled; some feelings didn't like his anger or blood lust for battle.

Part of why the last few hours were exceedingly necessary was to learn all this and more. Though he could have picked becoming a local noble frankly, he hated politics, and they would question where he had come from. Something he had no way to prove, which brought up another wise question. Was this a mainland or an island, something which could help place the geology of the land, not even talking about his lack of knowledge.

The map would have him believe a continent or at least part of one, yet he couldn't know for sure without spreading out more. Even flying up to look over the land was possible, but it could just make his current predicament worse.

"Moan oh, Kyuketsuki-sama, your hands are so firm and gentle." Purred Jade's voice.

Sighing, this was another issue of restraining himself; apparently, his hands had their own ideas. Luckily both of the NPCs were loyal and perfectly fine doing whatever he wants even if it meant death. Not that he would ever ask them to die for him, without knowing if their auto-respawn worked even then yeah just no.

Walking down the road would generally be far more awkward, but he couldn't care less what these humans did. As long as they keep their hands to themselves otherwise, they would not be around for too long.

Arriving at the guild admissions building now, he just had to…

Glancing into a nearby alley, he sensed the blood knights, and it was an excellent time to test something out.

[message]

With a diel tone till the leader blood knight picked up as a link formed good, this still worked.

{Master the task is done, we await further orders!} Hearing a voice sound like a metal grating metal tone.

{Good, for now, your unit is to just stay hidden and follow from the shadows do alert me if anyone is tailing me.}

{Yes, master!} A deep voice sounding out as the link dropped.

Ending the message, he tried to think of what was going on back in Yggdrasil. They should have vanished by now. Even with the extended time limit, did it mean they were all permanent or just a particular case for low levels? This would need further testing.

Well, if nothing else, he wouldn't need to waste any mana making others. Now there arose a slight problem. Unlike normal undead blood spawn or vampire, spawn had a small blood upkeep cost. While this wasn't a problem in Yggdrasil now, this would mean finding a good source of blood. This could raise his own needs while he could ignore it for now, partly because of being a true vampire elder, around the smell of blood from the dead or dying could activate a passive berserker effect which would have him slaughter anything in his way if he wasn't careful.

Still, he could only imagine Momonga's situation if he were here, or did he get transported here alone? Or how Momonoga's body would be affected by being a skeleton. If his emotions were being dulled, how would his friend be affected, and where would he be?

"Kyuketsuki-sama, I have gotten the required amount. There were some annoyances." Kyuketsuki attention was drawn to Kathrin's gentle yet stern voice.

"Well, tell me, did you gather the red."

This was a bit of a code phrase he had put in as all of the vampires on Kyuketsuki's floor need some minor upkeep, and his own alchemy used blood or vials of red to gathered from fallen NPC's and enemies. This was vital as vampires in Yggdrasil can draw power, mana, and even active some abilities and spells with. Something only the vampire race could gather on top of regular data crystals and gold.

"Yes, I also to the liberty of putting Preservation of 8th on them." Kathrin smoothly replied.

"Excellent work keep them hidden for now." Kyuketsuki praised.

"Understood lord Kyuketsuki. What is your next order!" She inquisitively asked.

Kyuketsuki gave a broad smile as they approached the adventures guild building. Leading the way while holding both the warrior maids close to him. Sure that his passive chilling touch was turned off so it wouldn't hurt them.

"Why to an adventure, of course! Before we go in a few ground rules. one no causing a scene, Second remember to be polite to the people both weak and strong, and three no starting a massacre under any circumstances clear." Kyuketsuki sternly spoke, looking both of them in the eyes.

"Understood Kyuketsuki-sama." Both of them cheered proudly.

Walking into the adventurer guild, first hearing the talking and chatting of many people. Both young and old, the large room was alive with activity, each of them armed with some kind of weapon and potions. Most notably was the bord near the stairs and the reception desk in the back of the room.

He cursed his forgetfulness in his rush to find information and learn about this city he had forgotten to change gear. Pushing down panic squeezing both Kathrin and Jade's hands to find mental support.

Deciding to just walk right up to one desk steeling his nerves.

"Hello, how may I help you." The receptionist asked her hand, pushing some strands of brown hair out of her eyes as she scanned over the group. Clearly annoyed from the long day of work but hiding it under a forced smile.

"Yes, I would like to register as a new adventure in town," Kyuketsuki asked.

Ideally noting the whispers of the room behind him, no doubt, both Jade and Kathrin wanted to cut them down for what was being said. After all, he did look like a noble with his divine grade gear on. But they were obeying his rules even if both hands tightened sharply.

Turning back to her work, she slid over three papers. "Well, then please fill out this form, please."

Kyuketsuki didn't want to ask, but they might not understand his writing just as he didn't know how to read these lands written language. He took a deep breath and calmly asked.

"Um, you'll have to excuse me, but I'm from a faraway land, and I don't know how to write your language care to help me, please?"

Signing the recaptions glared, stopping her work. "Fine, thank you for not trying to waste paper here. Let's start with your name?"

This he decided on before arriving her forgoing using his real name. So he went with his avatar's name.

"Kyuketsuki O Wasureta."

The respective just looked at him strangely for clearly not understanding what the words meant. Even if she did, not many would know the true meaning of the name. Unless they had crossed him.

"Right next age?"

Right well, no point in lying there still better to just drop it by two just to throw some players off In case any old rivals came looking for him.

"30."

Humming, she writes it down.

"Next origin or birthplace."

This would be tricky, but he just thought of the first name that came to mind.

"Helheim."

"I don't think I have heard of this place where is it?" The receptionist intensified her glare.

Hiding his nervousness under a forced smile while quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Far away as I have said, let just say there was a mishap with teleportation magic, and I find myself here, so I couldn't tell you how far away it is even if I wanted too."

"Ah, sorry to hear about it. At least it's not as bad as one adventurer who got teleported into a wall." She sarcastically mentioned, or at least he hoped so.

"Yes, well, there is always that."

"Next abilities or skill set."

This was a hard question, not really finding any suitable sources or a magic-user to ask. This might end poorly if he shows off his strength to much, but he didn't want to lie about it and get flank from the guild later. So, he settled on 5th tier magic, and if the need arose, he could just pull out six-tier should the need arise.

"I would say 5th tier for myself, and I'm pretty good with any kind of blade as for my company 4th for both of them behind me."

The receptionist glared heatedly, not liking that answer at all disbelieving the claim like a bad joke.

"First off, I highly doubt it seeing as how only a hand full of people in this room can even do 4th tier and even less above. Second, your companions will have to be done separately, which they can do themselves."

Relaxing at the information sheds light on just how weak this new world is. Still, Kyuketsuki wouldn't be called a lier when he was already limiting his magic use so much with fifth-tier magic.

"Well, I could show you, but most of my 5th tier spells would ruin this whole room if not kill half of the people here. And as to the other question I'm afraid they can't either, or I wouldn't have asked you...

-My lovely dear, you don't mind spending a little more time with me, right?" Anyone paying attention would notice a hypnotic tone at the end. It seemed to draw the woman's full focus.

It might be wrong to do, but he just couldn't afford to cause a scene here, so a minor charm spell couldn't hurt pulse if asked it was 5th tier so he would only be showing off his skill. As a sweet smell filled the air around them, he had to control it to keep others from being affected.

"Why, of course, sir Kyuketsuki I would love to." The receptionist's foul mood vanished, replaced by a cheerful and happy one.

"Excellent, then why don't we settle in for this." Kyuketsuki smiled brightly.

* * *

Opening the door to the tavern, all the occupants looked over at the newcomer walking in. Checking out the handsome youthful face with two hot women on either side. Judging them strange armor and carefully designed gear of the new people. Which looked expensive with an air of danger around them, But their eyes were drawn to the new shiny copper plates around their necks.

The place was a dining area with a bar at the back shelves of alcohol on them, a kitchen at the back. Thanks to his dark vision, the change of light didn't bother him. In fact, he could feel the sunlight restriction of movement disappear.

Looking at the filthy floor and tables scattered around the room most occupied most predominantly men. With an air of violence hung heavily above them. Their health was low and was their level. Even the iron plates failed to impress him wouldn't be surprised if they couldn't even take one hit from him without crumbling to the ground.

The staircase to the side, he remembered the receptionist at the desk of the guild telling him about this place. Honestly, he could see why it was the worst place to stay. This place was dirtier than even some of the areas in Nazarick, like the venom caverns. Granted, Yggdrasil had some murky areas, but here was worse them most places he could name. Which at least had a reason for their dirt and grime.

Looking at the barkeeper with his dirty apparent on and his arms protruding out of the sleeves covered in scars. Most likely from some beast with a bold head and somewhat imposing.

"I'll need a room for me and my lovely companions here though I'm unsure in how long we will be staying."

The innkeeper replied crudely, "Copper plates hum a night is five copper. The food's oatmeal and vegetable meats an extra copper might be getting a day's old bread instead of oatmeal."

Handing over eight silvers who smoothly taking the money. Though he would have liked to take one room for all of them, it would look strange based on. What the receptionist has told him it was an excellent idea to charm her. Learning why they sent him here and apparently Gaila know the innkeeper personally.

Yet with this said, a team would just slow him down with how strong he was. If need be, he could just turn them into vampires or better yet have Kathrin bite them, which would take care of it.

There were endless solutions around this problem, and he even knew, on average, a new team consisted of six adventures sometimes more assuming he had at least half a team. He just needs to handle three maybe five people max, which would be child's play to take out or command.

Even better, Gaila knew how many beds were in a dorm room. Being a dropout adventure, apparently, she just couldn't take the stress.

Each room here could only hold four to six people if you were willing to share a bed. Based on all of this, it didn't matter how many people were in the room. He could literally cover it with a [silence zone] and [crimson force field] both 7th tier spells to trap and ensuring no sounds or message spells could get out or in.

Pulse, he needs to test something because there was still the possibility his created blood knights were temporary. Their presence could always be felt through the link in the back of his mind.

"Here's your key. Just remember to make friends while you can."

"Oh yes, we will need basic adventuring packs as we lost what we had getting here."

"It will be ready by dinner, Just be ready to pay by then."

Walking to the stairs, some fool dare put their foot in front of Kyuketsuki how childish, but he wasn't going to stop. He had no time for such nonsense, so he smirked as his foot went forward but when meet with the arrogant fool. He didn't trip; instead, the clown was knocked clean out of his chair onto the floor. Even spilling his drink on himself.

Both Jade and Kathrin giggled at this, watching some worm trying and pull such a trick.

"Hey, that hurt jackass!"

Kyuketsuki didn't even turn to look back at him. "My mistake, maybe I was careless to not see such an obvious attempt at a punk trying to look big and tough though I wounding why it didn't go as expected?"A mocking tone clearly showing.

"Your one annoying jerk ...but I'm a generous guy maybe lend me your girls for a night, and I will forget this."

Turning Kyuketsuki glared at him, this fooled dared his buddy's looked ready to help, smirking confidently time to teach an excellent lesson.

"Tell you what I'm in a rather good mood. I give you one free hit. Though I warn you, I return what I'm given tenfold I even let your buddies there help to compensate for your peanut-sized brain and tools. Girls stand back. I think I need to teach some dogs a lesson in manners."

Scrawling with a red face smirked back as his buddy's got up, all three of them had iron plates swaying from their necks. Caring iron gear though to him, it would be the equivalent of trash armor and equipment. Silently keeping his passive daggers from attacking.

"Your funeral pal get him!" The fool yelled out.

They all charged one punching his face, the other two hit the solar plexus and stomach. He didn't even flinch. In fact, Kyuketsuki barely felt a dull thud of impact just looking at them, all of them shocked.

"Ah, you are done, then it's my turn just know I warned you!"

The so-called leader of these punks he slapped across the room as they fell right down on a table breaking it. Next, one couldn't even blink as the other one flew through the air he punched up knocking their friend right up into the ceiling, making a crack sound. And the last one could not even blink as at the same time he backhanded him into the table behind him breaking that too.

The room went silent as to all the onlookers. The stranger didn't even seem to move before they all went flying. While this stranger in fancy clothes and armor just dusted himself off looking to the innkeeper.

"Here's three gold for the broken tables and ceiling keep the change girls lets go."

Tossing the gold to the barkeep who had a suspicious look in his eyes, watching them go up the stairs. Glancing over to the now moaning three iron plates trying to figure out how they were hit. If he was to be truth full, all he saw was a blur, then they were all sent flying.

"Hey wait a minute you ruined my potion" the barkeep looked over the red-haired girl ran up the stairs to catch up with them, but they were already gone.

"Hum might have to intervene if she gets into trouble." He muttered to himself, watching Ritana run-up after them soon followed by a second cloaked man.

* * *

-**With Kyuketsuki**-

"Alright, now hand me what you got before the others arrive."

Closing the door and looking over the darkroom, three of the beds were taken with stuff or gear near them, and it was a small room. It smelled odd; one of them felt like an elf, another smelled like a dwarf, and a third human scent. One bed looked to have books near it, most likely a magic caster of some kind.

The second bed had an assortment of enchanted arrows and bows handmade finely decorated by skulls and different woods still low-level gear.

The third taken bed seemed to be the dwarfs if the weapons and armor set nearby were any indications. The last was clean and untaken though it would be a tight fit. Smirking this would be a perfect excuse to try some things with the girls and do some private checking.

"Here Kyuketsuki-sama are the 7000 vials of red in 5.678 milliliters vials along with the rest of the coins 56 copper,41 silver,11 gold." Kathrin listed off quickly and clearly.

Taking the vials in hand, he looked at Kathrin knowing deep down he should care, but he just couldn't find it in himself to ask. Taking into account, the blood needs to fill all these vials 1000 was the total amount of 1.5 gallons, one dead human missing all their blood. So this means at least seven dead humans somewhere. Yet he could not feel any remorse at seeing Kathrin's smiling face.

Putting the vials of red away in his inventory and scrutinizing the currency, they didn't have much even accounting for the eight silver and three gold he gave away not counting the fee for joining the guild he could safely say they had about a week or two worth of coins. But for now, they all had room to breathe as long as the finances were watched carefully.

"Good job Kathrin; with this, we should be able to keep around those blood knights for a while now..."

Kyuketsuki stilled sensing movement outside the room. He could smell them and hear the lock turning. As the door creaked open to reveal a redhead in cheap leather armor, walk in a sword and short sword on her hip. Besides, the young woman was a cloaked figure; all he could gather was that they were an elf by the scent, and they had a bow on their back, with three large quivers of arrows strapped on as well. Both of the adventures had silver plates.

No surprise around level twenty if he had to guess level 10 or 9 for the human. While the elf was higher, maybe 11 at most judging by the trained stance and silently moved around the room.

"You ruined my potion; do you know how expensive they are!" The redhead shouted.

"No, I can't say I do being new in town and all." Kyuketsuki replied.

The girl looked ready to explode on him till the elf put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Her friend seemed far more level headed and realized he wasn't lying.

"Most potions are at least one gold and ten silver on average why is it different from where you come from." The elf smoothly asked.

Kyuketsuki chuckled at this. There was just no way of getting around the fact he was a foreigner in a strange land.

"Yes, where I came from, they only had one currency, which was gold. platinum if they really hunted for it though to be fair it was that morons' fault for trying to trip me then being a prick about it."

The girl just jumped forward Cleary upset about this whole ordeal though she really needs to learn when to back off or read the mood. Glancing at both Kathrin and Jade with worry.

"Oh yeah will even so you look like you can easily give me a healing potion with such fancy armor right. Or are you just all talk!"

"I could, but I doubt my kind of healing potion will help you, and my coins are worthless here, or do you really think I would be staying here if I could simply pay for somewhere better!"

Her friend seemed to contemplate this for a minute while it at least calmed down the ire of the girl slightly.

"Then how do you plan to make up for it, sir…

Not noticing the murders mood of both his maids creeping around the two. Kyuketsuki tried to think of some way to defuse this quickly.

"Kyuketsuki at your service thought it is quite rude from where I come from to invade someone else's room, I will say without even knocking. Am I to assume you bribed the innkeeper?!"

This would not fly if just anyone could get a key to his room, mostly because both his battle maids would be all too happy to slaughter humans. Their bias towards them didn't help. He would have to send out shadow demons just to not get blamed for a murder. Besides, this was a little rude to just barge in accusing him of something.

"Oh no, no, we didn't bribe him. This is actually our room, as well. My bed is over there. I'm Tarick vine member of green Vultures."

Scrutinizing his words carefully, he compared his sent to the beds along with the bow and arrows on the elf. All handmade and enchanted with minor boosts, he looked taller than the human much of his person was covered either by gloves or a thick cloak, but his gruff voice showed his series nature.

"Still, this does not explain how she got in, and while I can't say anything about you coming in. letting someone so prone to attack me makes me wonder if I can trust you now."

Kyuketsuki needed to get them to leave before Kathrin moved in for the kill. They wouldn't even be able to react. And he couldn't calm them down without this escalating quickly. In a terrible direction that wouldn't look good at all for the trio.

"How does this matter I just came here to get my fair return now give ah-"

Any further variable assaulted was stopped by his bat fangs at her throat. As she looked afraid only to realize, the door clicked closed and locked. As Jade and Kathrin had gotten past them. Already in a position to attack at any moment.

[Continual light]

As light filled the darkroom for their benefit, illuminating all the previously dark corners. Along with the six bat fangs floating in the air pointed at the redhead. Unseen by either of the two, both Jade and Kathrin had hands on their weapons ready to act at a moment's notice.

"No, hold up..."

'_Great guess I better make this look good or they are dead.'_

"Where I come from, it is quite rude to invade another person's space without their permission, even for fair compensation. Attacking me when I'm in a private meeting with my dear girls is one of the faster ways to lose my trust and respect. If you are so intent on this path fine, meet me in the shopping district in an hour, after which I will be requesting a different room from either of you. I will buy you ten damn potions, and this will be the end of this good day." Forced venom and disdain dripping from every word.

Bat fangs floating back into his pouch as he put a hand on both girl's shoulders, glaring at the two.

[Group dislocation]

With a flash, they were gone, and Ritana breathed quickly hand brushing over her neck was a hairline cut had formed. Eyes staring at the spot where the man had stood minutes ago, the light still illuminating the room. Tarick himself had a deep frown seeing at least 5th tier magic if not higher, and he had never heard of group teleportation before. Usually, it could only take one person.

It didn't help Taricks hawk eye mask could not even get a reading on this magic the man had used to teleport the three of them away. He might even think the man had no magic before seeing that. But knowing this wasn't true either that deathly aura just now made it hard to breathe. Only those in the rank of heroes could put such fear in his heart.

"I believe we just messed up big time, Ritana. You said he was strong, not hero rank."

"Well, I didn't see him fight only the guy suddenly hit my table…Do you think he would have killed me just now."

"I think you should have told me he has 5th tier magic and has cursed weapons which can move on their own. I didn't even notice the other two move until the door shut. Ugh such a mess, and now he will be distrustful of the old man too." Retorted Tarick

Ritana looked shocked at this, trying to contemplate what just happened. All she wanted was to get her money back.

"What, but the old man didn't do anything wrong this is our room!" protested Rita.

"Yet you couldn't even introduce yourself or realize he was clearly agitated and holding back. Then proceed to try and get in his face.. sigh he would have greatly helped us out, and now he is pissed" Tarick ranted.

"Well, we can still fix this, maybe if…Bardic can help out you know how strict he is with weapons."

"We don't have much time let's hope we can get him on our side!" Tarick grumbled, rubbing his mask; this would be a long day.

* * *

"Kyuketsuki-sama, I still fail to see why we didn't just kill them."

Sighing again, he couldn't take back those words, but if he had not acted quickly. Kathrin and Jade would have killed them. It didn't help his own aggravation. This would cost all the gold he had just gotten ten potions, and then he would not even have enough coins to get anything of real value himself. He would have to just write off the gold as a loss for saving them. Even if he did kill them, they seemed just as strapped for coins as he was, so it was a moot point. Maybe he could just stay in the local cemetery and avoided all this. A bit cliché, but it would work for the short term or raiding the eight fingers bases might be fun to mess with them.

"If our goal were to slaughter this town, I would have done so upon arrival, but it is not" Kyuketsuki spoke calmly if not annoyed by the question.

"Now I'm going to be out all of our gold after this. We can't even afford to change rooms without checking out the other places, which is what I have Jade doing. The cheap stack won't refund; frankly, this is a waste of your well-earned coins Kathrin don't worry though, even if I have to make my own place, we will be fine." Rubbing Kathrin's tense shoulder.

An interruption came for the rock grinding voice of the blood knight. {Master they are approaching three of them!}

Looking through the crowd of the shopping district of the city, which was filled with people. At least here, they were in no danger of Kathrin running them through out of anger. However, he stilled felt flustered about the loss of coins; the blood spilled to get them would be wasted.

Worse, they probably would not leave the matter be putting them in danger of Kathrin's wrath later.

The redhead spoke up first. "Uh hello again, so how's…

"Shut up follow me once we get there, I give you my coins then we're done."

Without giving them time to make any case for him to stay or demand more from him. Swiftly moving through the crowded streets, ignoring the gaze of all those around them. Annoyed by how much he still seemed to stand out, it felt unnerving, to say the least. Halting at the shop of the best alchemist in town or something like that, he forgot their name waiting.

"Here is the shop here is my gold, and now we are even. I'm gone; let's go, Kathrin." Turning to leave into the crowd.

"With pleasure Kyuketsuki-sama." Purred Kathrin.

"Now wait a minute we came to apologize for the lasses temper no need to get huffy about it."

Directing a glare at the dwarf, Kyuketsuki calmed the inner rage at the situation while maintaining a neutral face.

"In this bag is all my gold I had now. I can't even get potions of my own and will have to save up. What's not to get huffy about or do dwarfs now not care about money anymore!"

Stunned silenced answered this reply as the human looked down in guilt, but he really didn't have time for this.

"Good now, if you excuse me, I need to go take on as many missions as I can to make up for this oversight."

"Wait, what if we offer to help you get a few missions in return would it be a sufficient apology." Rita quickly jumps up.

He turned back to the redhead, thinking it over though they still had zero trusts as far as he was concerned this could allow him to judge their worth as allies.

"Would this not just lower all the rewards I get out of this being split between all of us. You can't tell me your all just going to hand it over." Kyuketsuki reasoned.

"Look, we understand we came on strong, and Ritana can be a bit headstrong at times, but we share our loot equally and fairly. Besides, as a team, you can take on more missions quicker and thus get your money back faster. We all share the same room still, so no point being angry at each other." The dwarf smoothly commented

Great, he can't turn them down now, or Kathrin will surely murder or turn them in their sleep. Hum thought plan b is always an option if this doesn't work out.

"Fine, but make this quick, and what's your name?"

"You can call me Bardic; the wee lase is Rita, and that grump is Tarick." Joyfully spoke the dwarf.

"so, um would it help if you came in with us, I know I have been a little high strung." Rita timidly asked.

Kyuketsuki had thought about the differences in this world's alchemy and his own. Not to give away his own lack of what was typical for a potion in this world. There was no guarantee; it would be the same ingredients or methods it might be worth looking into.

"Alright, but don't think you can buy back my trust is earned not given, so don't expect me to just drop this!"

With this out of the way, they opened the door and stepped it unseen Kathrin waved off the blood knights. If these fools' worms dared displease her master again, they would beg for death. Though she was still trying to wrap her head around why he was so insistent on blending in. But it was not her place to question such orders unless it threatened her master's life. Just as master had created her to protect him and support him even if it meant death.

The fumes of the place were apparent to the group as they walked in though already Kyuketsuki could make out smells of healing potions and other such creations of alchemy. From haste potions to resistance ones with how many there were, it was hard to keep track of all the smells.

Then a young man walked out from the back with blond hair covering his face, which really reminded him of some anime-style hair. It was somewhat impractical he kept his attention on the shelves around him, looking at all the potions. But noticed something off about them, these potions didn't seem to last forever, like the ones from Yggdrasil.

On top of this time limit looking at some of the healing potions, they were equal to a first-tier healing spell. Bringing up the question of why such low-level drinks would be so much. Kyuketsuki's spare undead healing potions were at the lowest second tire. Which was even more lackluster then he would have expected for this world's alchemy.

"Hello, Nfirea, we came by to get some more healing potions."

"Oh, what happened to the one you bought earlier." Asked Nfirea?

A thick cloud of unease came over them as Ritana shifted uneasily, trying not to show her lingering fear. Feeling her neck, she was a silver rank, and she could not even say she moved as fast or gracefully as Kyuketsuki. She had no illusion if he wanted to kill her at that moment, she would be dead now.

"Uh not imported, so can we get ten potions to go were kind of in a hurry or put them on backorder if you're busy."

"No, we still have a fresh batch let me just go get them."

While they chatted, Bardic turned to their unofficial new member, inspecting the exquisitely crafted armor.

"So, did you have this armor forged or find it I can't imagine it was cheap either way."

A warm smiled formed on Kyuketsuki's faces looking down at the dwarf remembering how he got this armor set one of his favorites. Though not his only armor sets.

"This is something I call the dark lord's armor, and as to how I came by it, I fought a powerful shadow archdemon for its parts. So, I could get the parts necessary to create this armor that way, it could fit over my clothes without hindering my movement speed. I remember taking it on myself with Ain…my guildmates, and Kathrin herself had to find it at just the right area at the twilight hour. It was immune to most magic attacks and could copy itself."

In Bardic's eyes, there was a glint of respect at listening to the tale of the epic battle with the great shadow frog archdemon. He had to edit some parts out mostly, it was the whole story. But the dwarf listened only, stopping to comment on some parts.

What he didn't say is that it was a level 70 hidden dungeon boss who dropped the dark lord's core. It had stats far better than an average level 70 monster, and it was immune to all magic under 7th tire, and you need 8th tier magic to really get past its magic absorbing field, or it would just use the mana to heal itself.

"-and this is how I got the killing blow on the demon!" Finishing his story.

"Sounds like a great fight to have been at. I can see why you are so defensive of selling it, this plate mail here I got after my brothers, and I ran into a tribe of minotaur's trying to steal from my home forge. The brutes couldn't realize when to stop. It was quite a number of them too. They even had the gall to use our own magic armor against us."

Nodding sagely Kyuketsuki could relate to this even if it wasn't an advantageous position to be in. Kyuketsuki wasn't going to say it out loud, it would be insulting.

"Sounds like a tricky fight if you're not careful they could have encircled you."

"Oh, they did. We had them handled pretty good. but they didn't expect elf'y boy here to rain down magic ghost arrows went right through it."

"O, I'm not elf'y boy. It's Tarick, and last time I check, I saved your ass that time remember."

Watching the two argue reminded Kyuketsuki of the old days in the guild. Touch me and Ulbert had fought like this all the time, mainly due to their personal differences and some incident with another friend being forced to leave the game over it.

Unconsciously smiling at the better times and fond memories.

"Can you two not fight for five minutes we have a friend here remember." Scowled Rita.

"Oh, it's not my fault woodman here wants to try and overplay his fame in my tale to tell Kyuketsuki here."

"My fault! all I'm saying is without me, you would be minotaur chow right now."

Kyuketsuki just waved off Ritana's worry noting she had the potions in hand she put them on her belt for now. Good move, he would be angry if she wasted them pointlessly by dropping them.

"So, we ready to go, or do you need more time here?" Kyuketsuki asked.

"Yeah, I got what I need sorry for blowing up like that again I can get a little upset at times." Again Rita apologized.

"Now can we get to questing I got gold to earn back, and I need to meet back up with Jade before we go."

"Uh, who's Jade some nice lasses yo' know?" Asked Bardic.

"You mean the other woman following you around? I was wondering where she went off to?" Questioned Tarick.

Kyuketsuki stared at the elf who had something he wasn't saying. But he could let it slide for now.

"Let's just say if you find out we won't be working together ever again."

For whatever reason, it didn't reassure them at all to Kyuketsuki's confusion. He knew it made him feel better if only because it wouldn't mean the death of three silver plate adventures.

Making their way through the crowd again, Kyuketsuki noted these adventures to be rushing to get to the adventurer's guild. This was considerably different than just an hour ago like they are trying to get him to stay on their team for whatever reason he couldn't understand why. Was his show of teleportation magic earlier it, or were they planning on betraying him to get his gear?

Either way, there was no way to question them on this without drawing every onlooker's eyes. So, for now, he would let them lead as he planned for either conversion or elimination. They were far too persistent for their own good, but he could not deny a team would help him earn some acknowledgment in town.

Once they walked into the adventurer's guild. They walked up to the board, Ritana seemed to note something.

"So, um, you seem to get a lot of strange looks, don't you Kyuketsuki."

Shaking his head at this ugh so annoyed, he doesn't even know why. "Yes, and?"

"No offense, I just noticed I think it is because of how you dress and act like a noble but without a noble's attitude. Which is a bit odd is all. Were you a noble where you came from?"

With an ironclad poker face, he just deadpanned at her though inside he was panicking little. He was walking like usual, it was funny to think he might be able to pull that off. _'To think I was just a programmer where I came from not even a famous one. Well, if I'm already pulling that off, why not role-play a little.'_

"I suppose you could say that if you wanted, but I'm just not into politics, I'd much rather be out there in the field. Then worry over what some other noble thinks don't even get me started on the paperwork they have to do Excitement and mystery are my calling!"

Humbly nodding, Ritana had stars in her eyes. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Though I can't say, I have ever gotten to know what it is like to get gear like yours."

"Well, then how about you guys pick something out." Kyuketsuki points to the job board.

"What?"

They all turned to him with questioning looks. He really wished he had brought his glasses of translation with him. Kyuketsuki wished he knew if Nazarick was around with some free space to gate back to see it if it was. Though he wasn't even sure if that would work.

Plus, he was scared to see how these three would react to a void of darkness just randomly opening so he could walk through it.

"Well, I can't read your local languages, sorry, so if you don't mind. Finding some good ones and at least six to twelve of them to start, please." Kyuketsuki asked while holding onto Kathrin's hand, afraid of what she might do to the three if he did.

With this, the journey of the forgotten vampire began.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Name Kyūketsuki O Wasureta /real name Sitabus Kargin**

Age 32

alignment -500

Race vampire

Racial classes

Lesser vampire lv15

Vampire lv10

True vampire lv10

Elder Crimson king lv5

Job classes

Blood drinker lv10

Blood dancer lv10

Blood knight lv5

Abyss Paladin lv5

Valkyrie: blades lv5

Shadow blade lv5

Cursed Weapon master lv5

Commander lv5

General lv5

Unholy Alchemist lv5

Total level 100

stats

HP 80

MP 80

Physical Attack 80

Physical Defense 80

Agility 80

Magic Attack 80

Magic Defense 80

Resistance 100 exceed limit

Special ability 100 exceed limit

Total 760+

**Name Kathrin Minx**

alignment -400 great evil

Race werecat?

Racial classes

pack leader lv10

Automation lv5

Job classes

Maid lv10

Cook lv10

Runesmith lv5

Armored mage lv10

Shield mage lv5

Cleric lv5

Weapon master lv5

Poison maker lv5

Assassin lv10

Master assassin lv5

Total level 85

HP 75

MP 75

Physical Attack 65

Physical Defense 65

Agility 55

Magic Attack 65

Magic Defense 65

Resistance 71

Special ability 55

Total 591

**name Jade Coin**

race succubus

Alignment -200 evil

Racial classes

Imp lv15

Succubus lv10

Job classes

Black guard lv5

Talisman master lv10

Bone Shaman lv5

Total level 45

HP 32

MP 38

Physical attack 40

Physical defense 32

Agility 32

Magic attack 40

Magic Defense 30

Resistance 31

Special ability 25

Total 300


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble With Teams

Authors note: I don't own overlord

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 2 Trouble with Teams

* * *

**-Nazarick Ninth Floor Ainz's office-**

Momonga scanned over the list of NPCs in Nazarick, comparing them with the report Albedo handed him. Silently watching from his side as he worked to discover what he was looking for.

Finally stopping at two names, one he knew as Kyuketsuki's personal battle maid with the ability to be summoned out of the tomb. Something Kyuketsuki kept as a tight secret even from Momonga. All he would say is that it was a rare item like the auto respawn one. The other name he had not seen before, so it must have been a newly created one.

This brought up the pressing issue of where they were at right now. Momonga took his time to think of the right course of action. Message spells were not connecting to them nor Kyuketsuki when he tried. Why Momonga couldn't be sure only that something was either blocking him or a problem with the spell's range.

He contemplated having Nigredo use her divination spells to find them but was weary of trying that option if failed. Remembering the ruthless skirmish with Dorgaro, his friend now had a ring to help block that, but he forgot which tier it stopped at.

Not that Momonga would even know where to start looking for his friend or who else might be out there. Only that he had a strong feeling that Kyuketsuki was here somewhere. Glancing at the report again, the traps set by him on the ninth floor were still active, so he was here, or they would have shut down. When albedo or one of the other NPC tried to deactivate them.

"Thank you, Albedo, for bringing this news to me it gives us hope, now we need to find him. He must be out there somewhere, but without any further clues, this only confirms he's in this new world with us." Momonga praised Albedo.

"It was this humble servant's pleasure, Momonga-sama thought, is there truly no way to find him faster?"

He was still annoyed at the particular way of avoiding being tracked in Yggdrasil. Not that he could blame his friend. His build was more combat centered and support with almost no divination spells or counter tracking skills.

"No, I remember his reasoning for this far too well. He carries a divine class item that can only be countered by other rare divine or world items. Unless he disables its effect, we have no way of tracking or reaching him. Outside of finding him in person."

Momonga leaned back into his chair, rubs his jaw, recalling a significant drawback of the ring.

"My beloved Momonga-sama, you have a thought?" Albedo chimed as if seeing his thoughts.

"If I remember correctly, this item had one major flaw while he will be hidden from most magic divination. He will stick out like a stranger no matter where he goes, and tracking skills should be more effective on him. So long as he has it equipped."

Albedo, following his train of thought, gave a beaming smile overjoyed to help her love any way she could.

"You are truly wise and ingenious, my love shall I send out a party to search for them."

Momonga shook his head. He didn't know Kyuketsuki situation, and the last thing he needed was for his friend to go into hiding. Being proactive in the guild even as other guild members left, he hunted small guilds. That Dorgaro tried to get to attack Nazarick, something Kyuketsuki took quite personally.

A primary reason he didn't meet up with him when Yggdrasil should have ended. Kyuketsuki wanted to finally hunt down and beat the dragon one last time. He didn't know how this change of world was affecting his friend. As his worry was dampened again.

"No, for now, I need to get ready to try… I mean, to use my mirror of remote viewing, perhaps I will find a clue of where to narrow down my search. please return to your duties and have Sabes come in."

"Of course, Momonga-sama!" Albedo complied quickly.

* * *

-**Sewers Under E-Rental-**

Here he was in this dank, dark wet sewer wondering why he accepted this job again. Looking at the slime-filled water smelled horrible for most humans yet to his vampire senses, it was ten if not one hundred times worse. Feeling his boots sink into the dregs of manure, rot, and other smells could make the weak will vomit.

Cramped corridors only made it much harder to move around with filthy knee-high waters. Why had he taken this stupid quest escorting minor nobles was far less smelly. And hunting down nearby monsters rather than sewer crawling. Hearing the splashing of water, he groaned

"More coming! Tarick get ready to nail them down Kathrin, and Jade flank the side to try and thin their numbers!" Barked Kyuketsuki with a fire ignited in him with the rush of battle. As his mind raced with possible battle tactics.

"You got it!" Sharply replied, Tarick taking aim with his bow. Pelting anything came rushing up.

"Yes, Kyuketsuki-sama." Jade herself looking like she was having fun slashing through the monster rats with joy.

Ritana glared up from behind him, clearly upset at this turn of events. This was supposed to be a simple sewer patrol. Paid out 303 silver and an extra 15 silver for every head or part of the giant swear beast killed. Ritana said it would be mildly challenging for a change of pace.

Only to suddenly get swarmed by wave after wave of giant insects and rats were 16 feet long-standing at least half as tall on four legs. If their foul breath wasn't nauseating enough. They had a toxic bite, and while Kyuketsuki was immune to such disease and poisons, the others were not. Well, Kathrin was, but he couldn't explain why without exposing Kathrin's hidden automation features. Or why she had mild yellow glowing eyes in the dark. He just played it off as a ring effect she had on.

It had been two hours ago so far; they must have killed at least 255 of these things with no end in sight. Just when Kyuketsuki thought he had finished with them, more came flooding out. Which is why the group had floating repulsive bodies of giant water bugs and rats alike around them.

The others were getting tired, evident by their panting sweaty sludge stained clothes and bodies. Though kyuketsuki had to conceal his lack of fatigue under a helmet of darkness, usually kept in his inventory. Because it limited his field of vision.

"What about us, hum! Are Bardic and I just supposed to stand here while you just cover the whole front!" Debunked Ritana.

"Lass, I don't know about you, but I have enough trouble just trying not to drown here. Plus, you're paying for any rust damage to my armor after this!" Bardic angrily commented with a highly accented voice.

"Me! Why? Kyuketsuki is the one slashing the gunk everywhere!" Outraged at the accusation.

Tarick sent a pointed glare her way as he let loose a few enchanted arrows at charging rats.

"Because Rita, you were the one who said this one would be easy money. Yet without Kyuketsuki here, one or more of us would be dead from infection alone. Or did you forget, two of us have been bitten by these blasted pests."

Looking away while the human swung her swords out, activating her [ability boost] and [greater ability boost]. Cutting deep into another rat's thick damp furry hide. Trying to ignore the pain from her shoulder, even as Bardic ax cut into the beast's neck.

Yet from the back, the three could only watch while they had trouble just killing a handful that got through. Kyuketsuki just effortlessly cut through one with every swing of his sabers. Infested blood just rolled right off him or vanished into his armor, all while his bat fang daggers zipped around him, cutting down or injuring more for those behind him.

It was frightening for them to watch. They were not the highest level and they knew it, but they weren't weak either. Yet none of the three could say they should be alive now without Kyuketsuki's kindness to stay with them for the past three days. Any challenge never seemed to tire the warrior out. No task was too hard or simple for him with magic and skill Kyuketsuki just shortened any quest either with teleportation magic or helping cut down any trouble they had with grace and style. They wouldn't say it, but he had become the unofficial leader of their group. This latest task just proved it as he took charge even while Rita panicked unsure what to do.

But the fighting stopped when Kyuketsuki throws up his hands in front of them.

[ice blast wall] [frost breath]

Frosty air shot out in front of him freezing the slug filled water solid as thick ice formed a wall only to shatter moments later. As it was blasted apart by fiery heat shook the walls of the sewer for a minute.

The water level dropped as the water was literally turned to steam and walking in from the lead tunnel. Kathrin with blooded blade claws and Jade's flaming kusarigama spinning in hand.

"This area is clear Kyuketsuki-sama though we believe we may have found the source of these pests."

Leading the weary group to a caved-in sewer tunnels, which expanded out. Deep gashes in the walls like those of some enormous beast. Green putrid fog filled the air with skeletons lining the walls white ivy bone burn black. As a deep growl reverberated through the tunnels.

Looking at the high walls and ceiling of the passageway was putting the whole group on guard; however, it was the smell of decay and death filling the air with the splashing of foul water and skirting of hundreds of rodent's feet, which had their attention.

"Un guys, what made this tunnel?!" Fear laced Ritana's voice-hearing the screeches of nearby rats in the surrounding passageways and deathly cries of some fearsome fiend ahead.

"Hey, elf'y boy, I ever tell you how much I hate rats or sewers." Bardic spitting into the water with a distasteful glare.

"No, I don't believe you have, but I'm starting to see why." Deadpanning the horrid atmosphere around them. Tasting his lips as if it would make the area less decrepit.

Turning to the others a much paler, Ritana whisper yelled at Kyuketsuki, hoping in vain, to get them to turn back. As her gut told her to nope right out of these tunnels.

"I think we should head back. We have enough money now, right!"

Shooting a glare at the human warrior Kyuketsuki had his own words for this. "Never leave a job unfinished it's unprofessional besides. I'm all fired up for a good battle now, right, Bardic!" Not an ounce of fear coming off him.

Turning to the dwarf of the group seeing him run his hands through his thick beard. Before cracking a grin of fierce determination Hefting his ax over his shoulder gazing back.

"Oh, what do you think we dwarfs were made for its only two things, no three things. mining, foraging weapons, and battle are you trying to ask a rhetorical question!"

Tarick just glared from under his dirty cloak but sighed in defeat he had worked with Bardic for five years now. Tarick knew the look too well. There was no changing Bardic's mind once it was set even if it meant running headfirst into this obvious trap.

"Fine, I'm in too. I can't have you dying while I run away from this suicidal mission. Your brother would kill me for this. Stupid, greedy dwarfs." Tarick grumbled loudly.

"But this is way past us WE. WILL. DIE. if we go in there, I can feel it in my bones." Came Rita's panicked shout.

Sitabus sighing, he would have to point it out first. "[Continual Light]" As light filled the intersection, countless rats all blocked the passageways out. standing there waiting for any sign of weakness but unwilling to get any closer out of fear of whatever carved up the sewer system ahead.

"What… when did they?" Rita paling with fear at the revelation around them!

"While you were busy quivering in fear and talking, they were creeping closer, and if the skeletons lining the walls means anything. Then the leader of this colony of these giant sewer rats is close. Meaning they won't come any closer unless we go forward; in other words, to get out, we have to go deeper."

"As expected of you master Kyuketsuki always seeing the bigger picture!" Awe and praise-filled Kathrin's tone.

Patting Kathrin on the head, Sitabus would have to reward these two later. He doesn't have much to give them. With all protest snuffed out, the Green Vultures pushed forward into this vast cavern, into the mist till a massive shape came in to view it must have been at least forty feet long and almost as tall. Glowing red eyes turned to look our way. Four eyes of malice glaring in our direction as Sitabus pulled out his game encyclopedia, it was filled with notes and listed abilities and range of every monster he had ever fought in YGGDRASIL. As a new creature popped up, he read over the basic information he would have to figure out its weakness and hidden tricks himself and put them in later in case he ever encountered another beast like this.

_Great pestilence Ogre rat_

_**Lore:**_ _Mutated a step below demons but higher than any other rat of its kind, it is said to have evolved past diseases and sickness of its damp infested home. With a fever breath, which can render most unable to fight as they strangle in the toxic air. Any injury inflicted by it is ripe with infections with command over a considerable horde of smaller rats to feed its ravenous hunger. Till in may change into a true demon rodent that can eradicate entire cities._

_**Domain:**_ _Sewers or cave caverns filled with still water and warm environments._

_**Appearance:**_ _They are at least two to three times bigger than the rats under it with six legs, four eyes, and heightened night visions along with the smell of one Kilometer. And a hideous long tail that can whip stone to pebbles._

_Base level?_

Interesting, though, based on his true sight, he would say easily level forty, but he had a suspicion it was not normal at all. It seems like it should be a higher level though he had never seen anything like this in YGGDRASIL. But it must have disease and poison immunity, not resistance, and if it were an upgraded version of the other ogre rats so far would be autoinfection of wounds. Probably a call reinforcement skill to send swarms of weaker mobs in to weaken prey. Writing in his thoughts, he closed the book and put it away.

"You three stay back and keep the other pests from swarming in Kathrin, you take point. Jade with me, but keep a good distance. There's no telling what this thing can do." Yelling out in command and warning!

"You sure Kyuketsuki, this beasty looks fierce." Gruffly asked Bardic, readying his ax.

"Yes, if I'm right, it will try and surprise me with waves of small pests to get my attention. While it attacks from behind, I need you guys to keep that from happening. I got this trust me!" Sending back a beaming smile of confidence.

"That is what worries me!" Shouted Ritana shaking the sword glowing hot with magic.

Turning to the monster in front, slowly drawing out his swords while silently casting. If the battles with the scumbag Dorgaro had taught sitabus anything, it was to use every second before the fight to prepare. Activating the bat fang dagger spinning a flurry around him in a circle. It had been a while since he could cut loose the monsters of this world were weak too weak for his vampiric blood. Always having to restrain from instantly killing the threats, it would be too strange to the other three if he could just eliminate the fight early.

(spells silently cast) [life essence] [mana essence] [Discern enemy] [fly] [frostbite touch] [magic seeker] [Winterfell field]

Floating above the water as it chilled around kyuketsuki cold mist rising up as the water slowly turned to a frozen lake. Combining both 6th tier cold spells could easily ice over a good chunk of the sewer system through magic seeker would limit the power to around the target. Yet increase its effectiveness while raising the chance to successfully hit. The only reason for fly was to not freak out the team behind rather than just sprouting wings for no reason.

The air was tense as he fixed the monster with a glare as it gazed right back, pulling its clawed feet out of the iced water. Clearly angry about the dissipating smell of its den being replaced by cold frigid air. Snapping its tale wildly, then its maw opened sickly green, and jagged yellow teeth filled its mouth. Letting out an ear-splitting shriek out, Forcing the rest of their party to cover their ears from the high pitch. Thanks to his natural healing, the ringing of his ears only lasted but a few seconds.

The pain was a distant feeling no matter how minor he felt a grin over his lips; indeed, it was strange to think about. Just three days ago, the kind of pain of feeling your ears pop and bleed would be horribly damaging if not debilitating. Yet here they just healed back in seconds completely repairing the inner ears.

"That actually hurt a little. I hope it's not all you got!" Missing both Jades and Kathrin's explosive looks of fury.

Without further prompting, the beast charged spitting out hissing green viscous fluid right at Kyuketsuki and Jade somersaulting up just as a long-barbered tail whipped down, shattering the Icey floor shooting sharp fragments flying out. Shrieking out again as it launched its hulking body up chasing its prey. Kyuketsuki wasn't willing to test the unknown effects of touching anything with the name great pestilence in it would be, if any, but he didn't want to find out.

[heavy hailstorm]

Raining down thick spikes of ice from Kyuketsuki's palm pelting its skin. It was injured, but It should have done more damage. Jade cutting into the combat swinging the un-naturally long chain. Flaming kusarigama's slashing its tough hide as putrid, vile dark blood hit the ice melting through it down to the stone floor.

Before it could turn back to her Kyuketsuki six bat fangs, cut into its sides, though he forgot the tail. Feeling the pain as the purple limb whipped into his side, careening into the wall. Dust and debris exploded out, but Kyuketsuki had trouble moving. Ticking a stun effect if it was just paralysis would be blocked, but stun effects were not.

[redouble resolution]

Shaking off the sluggishness and shooting forward, stabbing into the spine of this monster. Feeling and seeing the life drain effects of his blood sabers is genuinely one of the best parts about them, they could heal equal to the damage inflicted. Frostbite touch turning the edges of the wound black and hard as ice crystals invaded the cuts.

Hum seems elemental ice attacks are working but to slowly, and the cuts form Jades' weapons are dismissed at best. Jumping back to Jade's side, watching her pull in the kusarigama's and spin them around, ready to be used again. Oh, he could feel the blood pumping toning out the world. It was gl…

right tunnel vision one of the most dangerous double-edged swords to a vampire. Breathing out slowly to drawback in the bloodlust almost took over.

"Alright, let see how tough you are vermin Jade double twist!" Sitabus yelling out the phase for a combo.

[double winters death edge]

Jade [Sticky oven arrows talisman]

The talismans turned into raging flame arrows hitting the ogre rats' side right before it was pushed to the wall. By the x shaped cut off two long waves of blue energy, making it scream out in pain. Beaming at this fight, it wasn't going down like it should. That should have killed it, yet its life force was slowly rising back up.

Taking two big steps forward, its eyes fixated on Kyuketsuki as its fur turned red even as one leg fell off from the deep cut from Jade's sickle-like weapons. Horns growing out, and it's back bulged out right before vile wings burst from its back. Screeching out even louder than before blindingly fast, its tongue shot out. Trying to get both Jade and Kyuketsuki. Kyuketsuki hums, seeing its plan he wasn't going to allow it, pushing Jade away. Allowing jade to watch as Kyuketsuki was pulled in to its maw.

"Nooo, Kyuketsuki-sama?!" Screaming out in shame and fury.

Jade felt her blood boil steam rising up from her body. As her stubby horns came from under her hair, a long whip-like tail jetting out of her rear and bat-like wings bursting out. And the surrounding ice steamed fresh tears streaming down her face.

"YOU ...you dare hurt master I will end you vermin!" Utter hatred flowing from Jade.

Unending fury filled her sweet voice turning legion layered and gritting as waves of boiling unbearable heat cooked everything around her. Ice melting away into water then steam, even the stone floor was scorched from the unseen astral flames. Tightly grabbing both chains in one hand. It would have been incorrect to say they spun in hand more accurately. They blurred from the sheer speed catching green fire then blue. As the creaking of the strained chains work to hold under there wielders might. Blowing backwater not from heat, but how fast the Kusarigama's rotated.

The rest of the party could only watch unable to even see Jade's weapons move, but hearing the haunting sound. Even the lower rats back off hearing this sinister ring.

With one hand holding the other end, the death disks streaked across the distance faster than anyone thought possible buzzing and blazing with heat. Flames licked at its fur as the weapons cut it side wide open, but the kusarigama's didn't stop cutting through its tail with no effort and stopping only after catapulting hard into the wall embedding its blade deeply. As chunks of the wall fell burning despite not being flammable, they cooked under a raging blue fire sizzling as they hit the ice water.

"Spit master out now-

Jades boiling rage would not stop till this beast was, but ash so overcooked it could be mistaken for charcoal. But anger blinded her to the claw flying her way only feeling the pain. She refused to be stopped digging her clawed feet deep into the rocky ground forming a gash across as her form skidded back. Not even being knocked off her feet, hand gripping the chains of her weapons hard body straining to keep in her own fury.

Any further attack was paused as the demon rat stopped violently shaking in place, looking like it had gone mad (or crazier than it already was). Rolling over and clawing at its chest, smashing into the walls till it started to freeze up. Not just figuratively, but its red fur turned light blue like ice skin cracking loudly. Until It's shattered pieces were raining down, Icey death shards everywhere, forcing the other five to dodge as the swarming rats were run through by ice shards or just crushed. Leaving only its head to roll on the uneven mirror surface of the pond. And in its place stood Kyuketsuki both sabers holding up its heart an odd light bluish-green. Panting, he dropped the oversized heart. To the ground, looking very upset with a disapproving gaze at Jade.

"Jade, what have I told you about using that appearance in front of others!" The disappointment was evident in the tone.

Anger quickly vanished, replaced by shock, tearful joy, and embarrassment, trying to look small and cute. Slightly softened his rage at the adorable look but refusing to not punish the succubus.

"But Kyuketsuki-sama, you were... and it …sorry master." Timidly admitting defeat on the matter, poking her fingers together with a downcast look.

"Sigh, it's fine. I completely understand. Besides, I could never stay mad at that face as long as you understand what this means." Walking over and lightly patting her head. Ignoring the blood and gore on him.

* * *

**-Kevlar-**

Kevlar glanced around the alleyway watching the people in the crowd move about their daily lives. It was still odd for him to think just days ago. He wondered if he would ever be free of the debt with that man. Now here he was watching from the shadows using all his training to survey the hidden members move about.

Eight fingers had many people who could travel the typical streets. They were well-hidden and impossible to find until you know what to look for. This merchant might seem like he was having a typical day. There was fear in his every move because they still hadn't figured out who attacked the brothel they owned. All of the gang was on alert, and it showed because it was like the attackers just vanished.

No political movement, no rival group, not even a note of address for eight fingers; this was a heavy blow. One that threatened their unopposable rule of the shadows. Which reached all the way up to the nobles in Re-Eztice and beyond if the rumors were true. Now someone new had shown up and vanished just as quickly leaving undead zombies and a burning brothel in their wake.

Kevlar saw an opportunity if he could find this new boss. If for no other reason, then to avoid being targeted by such ruthless undead monsters of death. Only they might as well be a ghost for as much trouble as it was just trying to discover any leads on them.

He had the other three of his little family groups spread out, looking for any clues about this new group. Yet nothing had shown these guys must be genius to escape him and all of eight fingers. He was trained personally by two of six arms, so he knows how to track people, yet these guys they left no trace.

Which is why he was following this merchant hoping to overhear something. Yet so far, he was only pacing around his shop.

Then some hooded guy walked up usually this wouldn't matter, but his posture and walk were of a trained assassin and message carrier. He knows he had been a message boy a few times. It was all about being fast but not being conspicuous, blending in with the crowds.

"Here is the report. They're not happy about this, you realize there's talk right now." Faintly hearing an edge to the messenger's voice.

"Talk of what fine stranger I don't quite know what you mean." Lied the merchant as he sweated more glancing around

Even with his soft-spoken words, Kev could see the sweat roll down his forehead and hear the hesitation in the man's voice.

The messenger Slammed his hands down on the stall glaring at the merchant, not buying the line.

"Don't play dumb! There is talk about some inside source, and frankly, I'm not going to lie your one of the people who would benefit most from this. Gravis, if someone isn't found, one of us is going to have to answers some very uncomfortable questions. The kind ending up as loose ends! read me?" Deadly tone dripping from his words.

Nodding swiftly at this trying to console his nervousness even as he shook, trying to just play the sense off as a disgruntled buyer.

"Good then find someone I don't care if they did it or not, I'm not dying just to save your hide now! I got to go. Here's your message, be careful. It's rather sharp." Grinning darkly.

Sighing, the merchant looked around before opening the letter. Even with Kev's inability to read it from this point of view. Pale face and dilated eyes said it all. It was terrible as Gravis was hyperventilating. Yet he got distracted by Someone walking through the street, and they were making way. As awe and gasps were heard, curiously, Kev went over. To see what it was about as general people didn't care what was going on around them like with the messenger just now.

It was a genuine shock to the system watching a man walk by dressing in what could only be nobleman's clothes and armor of the finest craftsmen. Yet he was carrying the head of some ugly beast in one hand like it was a light trophy.

Only it was a head big enough to swallow him whole with a heart easily the size of the man's chest. Perhaps the most notable thing was the smell ugh it was like they took a bath in something which had died and been stuffed in a barrel for weeks.

"Sorry, again Kyuketsuki-sama if I had known it was going to-

They waved it off like it was nothing, what was up with the title, was he a noble or something. Kevlar's mind started to turn, trying to piece these weirdos out though this guy must be incredibly strong if he could carry both the giant heart and head, not even struggling to move or speak.

"It's nothing to fret over, my dear now has Jade explained the rules to them yet without option C?"

Nodding the maid with the strange cap replied, something was up about this. Kev's insight was screaming. There was some kind of code. He just didn't know how to read it. And it was both good and bad.

"One moment, master, and I can verify."

Touching her head, the maid seemed focused on something; then, he sensed it magic. Though not a caster himself, Kev did know how to pick up on it. He never heard of anything like this. What was she doing it was impossible to say without asking?

"Yes, Kyuketsuki-sama. Still would it not be better to-

"Not here, my dear, this talk can wait for later. Besides, if they slip up well, I can just test out some more things like those thugs we met. Till then, we don't touch allies, remember my dear class and respect. We aren't savages."

Even though it sounded like a typical noble, something was off about this, he just didn't know what it was. Kevlar hummed to himself, this might be the leader he was looking for. Smiling to himself, he stealthily ran off into the back alley to see what the others got.

* * *

**-At the Bathhouse in E-Rental-**

Steam rose up in the hot wooden room with ripples of water flowing out. Muscular arms reached out as slowly rising from the warm water. Sitting down on the edge of the pool sighing. Feeling the relaxing hot bath wash away the filth and scum of the sewer.

"It has been far too long since I had a good hot bath." Letting the past tension roll off his shoulders.

Honestly, it had been almost three or four days since he got any alone time. The girls were nice, but this was the first time he didn't have to worry over who would try to betray or track him. Or worry if he was doing an acceptable job at being a master of those two. Or trying to keep his 'team' alive because of how infuriatingly weak they were. If only he could contact Momonga about this…

..

He facepalmed. He was a Baka right message spells. Tapping the water surface. This was his own personal coded message spell system, which could Id anyone who had messaged him in the past seven days. Another precaution if he could say one thing about the lizard breath. Dorgaro was crafty, always coming up with ways to trip him up. Or show off how much better Dorgaro was just because he was stronger.

One name appeared in the water in Japanese symbols. Momonga had messaged him though it didn't go through strange? He was a bit scatterbrained for forgetting to check Sooner.

Message Momonga

A dial tone came then a link formed; it felt a little off even if he could not say why but it did.

{Hey, Momonge, I was inside this sewer and fought this huge rat demon thing. Then this strange thing happened. It changed. Like a dungeon boss second stage and then I got swallowed it was so gross yet funny ha I wish you were there to see it.}

{You zzz repeat- hello?}

Weird usually, there is never lousy reception, but maybe the sewer still interfering. Apparently, some brilliant idea to stop spies was by keeping magic communication spells from working. After beast-men attacked the city some years ago, sneaking in by the sewer system.

{Ah well. If you can hear me, I'm here at E-Rental to find.}

{Ah, finally, I think I can hear you great. I'm close about a few days away in some small town all alone here.}

Really that was odd though maybe Nazarick didn't follow us here. Food for thought later, it was just nice to hear Momonga's voice.

{Great perhaps we can meet up soon. When I'm not taking a dip.}

{Sounds good I'm just finishing up my own business here. Maybe we can come up with a plan then.}

{Sounds good I'm at this adventure's inn...}

Sighing With the connection broke laying back in the water, Letting himself chill out. Still, not all of the messages made sense, maybe?

Pushing the idea out of mind. Don't get too paranoid now, Sitabus reminded himself. Not even overgrown lizards can fake call id. A necessary spend to keep him from eavesdropping. This rose the question, would he still be on Yggdrasil when... this happened? Maybe now would be an excellent time to see if-

"Yo, Kyuketsuki were coming in!" Shouted Bardic's voice behind the door.

Hearing the door slide open to reveal, walking in were Bardic, and Tarick into the men's bath. Silently Sitbaus activating his transformation ring, there goes his alone time.

"Hey, guys, glad to see Jade wasn't too hard on you she's a bit sensitive about her looks." Waving them into the steaming bath.

"It's fine." Tarick had a friendly, if not neutral, tone.

The elf stepped into the water letting his rather long hair hang loose. Kyuketsuki had never known he kept long hair. Watching Tarick drape his long locks into the water and comb it.

"I know what you're thinking and trust me he's not a girl though his maidly locks and long mane would have you think otherwise." Came Bardic's accented voice to the left.

Glancing over at Bardic which was funny to see only his head sticking out of the hot bath curly beard floating around the steaming water surface.

"I will have you know this is traditional for my tribe of elves to grow out their hair into a proud warrior's mane." Pride filtering into Tarick's voice.

"Right well, then why hide it all the time under your thick hood unless..." Bardic left the question hanging with a smirk.

Sensing a fight coming along with seeing Tarick tense at turning a disgruntled glare Bardic's way. Sitabus really just wanted to relax is that too much to ask, putting up his hands to stop them from escalating it.

"Guys, we're here to relax, not fight. I don't know about you, but I came here to get some alone time, so can we not do this here?" Playing peacemaker as much as he could.

"Sorry." They spoke in unison.

But looking closer, Sitabus noticed something odd he had never discerned before now, which must be part of this whole Secrecy of why Tarick had never taken down his hood in town even in his room, seeming very shifty as a member of the team.

"Hey, what happened to your ears and eye?" Kyuketsuki asked.

From the sour air, it couldn't be a good reminder for Tarick sole brown eye squinting.

"Tell me how far away are you from if you don't even know about this because otherwise, it's quite insensitive." Tarick's voice was like tempted steel with a distrusting gaze.

Smirking back, Kyuketsuki answered. "Fair enough, let us just say is far different than here. I know cities were inhabited by many races and not because of slavery or force. But demi-humans and humanoids living together."

Laughing at the claim, he could see the disbelief in their eyes though they quickly stop upon realizing he was serious.

"Really now? Well, I can't say I have ever seen such a city, but as to my ears. I was once a slave in the Slane Theocracy is until some undead army attacked a city in confusion. I slipped away, not without one final wound. Lost my eye just trying to get out before one of the six scripts came in."

Why didn't he just heal it seemed like an easy fix or was strong healing magic rare. Hum well, Sitabus could probably earn their trust with a quick spell. Would it seem so strange was the question already he must seem far stronger than them by taking on the ogre rat. Even if one potent death frost spell could have ended the fight far sooner. They probably didn't even realize it wasn't an elemental ice spell, but a rare skill of being a vampire was an alternative group of magic called death frost and blood magic. Only usable to high-level vampires or at least to vampire or blood drinker classes were required to access them.

But it wouldn't have been as fun with the side effect and seeming questionable as to why he was even with them losing their trust, and he was really trying to avoid antagonizing too many people. If he could either find the time to check if Nazarick had teleported with him? Or gather a big enough army of blood spawn to provide support in case another player showed up maybe.

So, for now, bloodshed should be kept to a minimum; still, this might be beneficial to his goals.

"Well, if you want, I can heal those wounds should be a simple matter." Trying to not overplay his powers.

Silence followed as both teammates looked at him like he was mad and had suggested something too absurd to even describe.

"Hahaha, don't make me laugh, lad, it's a good joke, but his injuries are cursed. Not even our head healer in my hometown couldn't heal these scars." Bitterness dripped from Bardic's voice.

At hearing his rude jest, Sitabus found himself annoyed. _'Alright, fine screw it, is time to show them not to question my power,'_ Holding up one hand towards the elf.

[plasma purification]

From the clipped ears and patch-covered eye flowed out inky blackness into his palm into a twisting and shifting orb. Radiating malice forming a sphere of darkness looking at it. Sitabus felt it wasn't done yet though pulling up the sphere, he opened his mouth and ate it, feeling a rush of negative energy.

Watching in morbid amazement as the elf's mutilated ears slowly regrew back to full length. Flipping off the eyepatch, a normal golden iris looked around in shock. While Bardic just looked on in stunned disbelief at what just occurred.

"What, but how? What tire of magic was …tell me!" Tarick shot up with a start.

Kyuketsuki scratched his chin. No, he couldn't tell Tarik it was a kind of mix of skill, and magic had no official ranking. But with enough mana, it could three times a day absorb negative energy and heal any injury. Though he only really used it a few times back in YGGDRASIL because he could pretty much repair any damage thanks to auto-healing of his race and swords boosting it with every cut. So, it was mainly to help other guild members recover in the field.

"Let us just say Jade is not the only one with secrets I can't share unless, of course, you don't mind dying." Trying to intimidate Tarick to back off the issue.

Bardic shivered at the edge in the voice he knew when to back off Tarick had used that tone of voice a few times. Though his friend didn't quite seem to catch it, leaning closer to the leader of their group.

"But why? Your maids, I can understand. But this I have been looking for so long for something to heal those wounds I had given up hope, yet you just treated it!

Tarick stopped in stunned silence.

"If you feel you owe me, then repay it by action and remain my friend, but I must ask you not spread knowledge about that particular trick around. After all, how many people do you know who can eat curses without ill effect, let alone three." Throwing out the question with a deadpan stare.

Somehow the steam appears thicker and more menacing in the public bath while the lights didn't seem as bright. An air of danger hung in above them, which only confirmed something to Tarick. This person before them was far from ordinary! No, they must have never been normal to begin with! If they were even human, his skills in magic and swordplay the way, he just took charge without even flinching in the face of death. Ritana could not even pretend she was in charge of the green Vultures anymore after this. He remembered Ritana words well; it hurt her to speak them out loud, and she had been holding back tears.

"Alright, I assume this has the same deal as what Jade explained?" Carefully asking Kyuketsuki, fearing the answer of this monster.

The broad smile only solidified his theory this person had been holding back even in the last fight. He wouldn't be surprised if they could take on members of the Slane Theocracy's special forces.

"Why yes it does, and I thank you for your candor in this matter now let's talk about something far less dreary."

* * *

-**Women's Side of the Bath-**

"So, tell me how long have you two been with Kyuketsuki? He seems to be rather protective of you two?"

Both battle maids just giggled at this beaming bright smiles as they washed in the baths. It was a bit strange for them because they had their own personal bathrooms back in Nazarick. The master was very insistent. They keep up appearances saying it would be a waste of resources to use red vials just to have a warm blood bath.

Looking at her sister Jade could not honestly answer the question being rather new before they appeared in this new world as master called it. Jade could clearly recall all her skills and abilities as if she always knew them.

"Well, I have served Kyuketsuki-sama for at least ten years now diligently and without fail. My sister; However, is rather new. I was very proud to see her cut up the vermin in the sewers."

Kathrin boasted proudly, patting Jade's rose-colored silky hair. Jade beaming with pride at the praise for her onee-san. Only there master's praise was higher and heavier in worth.

"Really that long, he must be strong…I ...m... mean not that he was ever weak just…"

The head maid could smell the uncertainty in her wavering voice. It seems the master's little show had weakened her resolve. Kathrin didn't really care. No tools of masters could be weak, or it was discarded like velvet, who sadly had become a victim used to torment her master. Which he was forced to put down; she could clearly remember his ranting about for weeks afterward, trying to find the lizard scum.

Already master seemed to have a much bigger plan for this group; he was always so wise and gentle. Yet to his enemy, he was the devil incarnate bring despair and agony which Kathrin was all too happy to help with if it pleased master Kyuketsuki. Which is why she must have been gifted with the foresight to understand any command he gave even if "coded" as he called it. Because of her insight, she could clearly see her master's plans. These three worms would have the pleasure of becoming his servants one way or the other. So, as an extension of her master's will, she would speed this plan along, and this was a perfect opportunity to do so.

As master one said, psychological warfare is the highest form of a true warrior being able to manipulate the minds of your enemies without them even knowing it far before any real battle. And by doing so, control any conflict before it even starts. Indeed, a wise saying and one fitting this situation perfectly sowing seeds of doubt so she might show Ritana lord Kyuketsuki's glory.

"It's quite alright, dear I know Kyuketsuki-sama can be an impossible leader to live up to I think you'll find he is very generous and kind truly a man to pursue, am I right?" Purring with a seductive tone.

The blush spread across the redhead's face was very interesting, though she could not blame her attraction. Slyly grinning leaning closer, signaling her sister to get close to Rita's other side.

"What no! I am not crushing on him I just uh...

"It's quite alright we enjoy the nights sharing the bed it's so nice and warm." A slurry tone as she leaned closer.

Jade looked at her sister strangely unseen by Rita, wondering what she was doing. If she wanted her to play along, she could.

"Yes, Master is rather smooth with his commands, and he's so tender and compassionate he would never lead you wrong." Stonily spoke Jade, unsure about how she felt about sharing.

By now, Rita herself was trying to figure out how she got into this situation. She just wanted to relax not to have dirty thoughts in her head. When did they get so close, and how did they know was her failure as a leader of her adventure group, not enough? Now she was being seen through like paper? Stuttering out a flabby response as words failed her.

Hearing them be so clear yet vague, her mind betrayed her. Just imagining it now in her mind. Wouldn't she have heard it they were in the same room yet rational thought failed to dispel the images wishing it was her? Her head felt dizzy in this hot steam, and they were so close. What just brushed her down there.

"Ho, so wet master must have really left an impression on you but don't feel too bad. He likes to share his passion, just relax and let your imagination run wild, my dear." Hearing words sound like honey rolling down her Burning hot skin.

"What, but this is a public bath … improper and…and." Exhaling sharply, desperately trying to control her breathing.

Jade cut in rubbing her body against Rita's left side, she could not escape the warm touch; this was so wrong, yet why couldn't she stop these thoughts. NO, Bad mind no, don't focus on those soft globes of flesh or him.

"It's fine, sister, and I don't mind sharing just let your pain wash away and enjoy the moment. Though you'll have to ask Master if you can join in." Eyes unfocused as Ritana's body betrayed her, something building up in her. She couldn't describe it, but it scared her.

Unseen to Rita's human eyes. Pink dust mixed with the steam expanding it and blocking all sound and view. As a sweet seem filled the air like an aphrodisiac shoot up libido to an absurd degree in fact, if humans smelled this too long, they would die of excitement. As their heart rate speeded, out of control. But in small doses, it was the same as catnip to a feline. But it was only visible by demi-humans or Heteromorphic Races. With a side effect of making a humanoid race more suggestible. A most wonderful skill gifted from master to Jade.

Panting Rita could not think of any rebuttal, her mind was so conflicted about this she was the leader of the green vultures for five years now a seasoned warrior and no slouch in combat. Even if she wasn't top of her class, she wasn't bottom of the barrel either. Yet in the past three days, Rita had lost control of her group. They didn't say if she could see the disappearing glints of her friends' eyes. The way they just followed Kyuketsuki orders like it was natural, but they just respected her too much to say it to her face. She was a failure. She couldn't even stop this clear violation of the public bath rules, yet it felt so good.

Feeling hot, tears rolling down her face trying to ignore the feeling of their hands. For some reason, she couldn't hold it in any more hearing their sweet whispers in her ear, urging her to just let it out.

"Stop it, I'm not worth this I am a failure as a leader as a warrior please just leave me alone. Your right Kyuketsuki is far better at everything fighting, magic even leading I'm just can't keep up with. He is too handsome, is too graceful, is too kind, they should just say it I'm a failure. I could not even afford to keep us at a better inn, that is why we're staying in the old man's crappy inn. Yet then he just walks in, and now we have so much money I…I"

Kathrin's evil deviant grin widen. Oh, this was perfect master would be so pleased with this. All she needed was Rita's consent for her plan. Master was obvious on it unless they betrayed them, they would have to beg for it. Kathrin would never fail her master orders even if it meant death; she was her lord Kyuketsuki's protector and most devoted servant. It's why she was still here and not velvet; she was sure her fallen sister died with a smile on her face knowing how much Kyuketsuki mourned her death.

"There, there it's alright, let us gentle maidens make it all the better after all master understands your pain, but you need to answer one question to feel better. I promise it will stop hurting." Unseen by the teary and conflicted desire-filled Rita. Kathrin looked ready to devour her whole.

"What sniffle...I just want to do what's best for my friends."

Jade lessoned the misty air at her sisters' orders, lost why they were not just finishing this already. She hated wasting her unique soul mist if it wasn't for Kyuketsuki-sama orders, but big sister seemed to know what master wanted.

"Tell me, do you trust master and me to lead you to a brighter future. One a lowly worm such as your self could never hope to gain on your own. If so, I need to know will you accept my gift." Kathrin's grin had nothing good or pure in mind.

In Ritana state of hysteria and grief, she failed to see the monstrous smile upon Kathrin's face, which seemed much more full than usual with whiskers brushing her face. Something blue swaying behind her, but all this was lost feeling so warm between those two warm bodies she felt like she was melting.

"Yes, can you show me how to be so strong like you two." Gasping out with steamy breaths.

"Of course, though, I just need one more thing. Close your eyes and let lord Kyuketsuki's visage fill your mind." Golden eyes locking at her pray as the shift in body and size went unnoticed.

Closing her eyes blissfully before feeling pain, a soul-wrecking agonizing pain filled her being like something was infecting her very soul. Unable to move away or escape as an iron grip held her in place, keeping her rooted to the spot, all Rita could do was scream unwilling to even unscrew her eyes shut for fear of what surrounded her.

* * *

**-In the run-down Side of E-Rental-**

Sitting around in the back alley, they all regrouped, lowering their hoods as they all looked at each other. The building was rundown filled with dust and dirt broke windows and cobwebs everywhere. This building had long been abandoned after eight fingers came in being an old tavern used for under the table dealings. Kevlar had heard the cautionary tale as Eight Fingers muscled past them only for this other group to get crushed. Now it was just an old building in the old part of E-Rental no one bothered to come to. Perfect for a hideout, his little group could come and go without being disturbed and avoid the eight fingers areas. The peeled wall cracked floorboards and disrepair would make sneaking up on them difficult...

All of them had better clothes though still, dirty they all had a dagger and even leather armor. With cloaks, it wasn't much, but now they weren't under eight fingers anymore. Free to pursue their own paths, yet Kev knew they needed to find someone better to follow, or they might be forced to work with eight fingers again.

"So, what have you guys found out so far, anything?" Looking among the others in the room.

All three of them looked at each other shaking their heads no. Well, This wasn't unexpected. But maybe they were looking for the wrong people. That was how eight fingers kept hidden so long and friends in high places.

"Well, I think I got a lead did any of you guys hear about this one noble-looking guy Kyuketsuki." Bringing up the other topic.

The name got far more response than the previous question as they lit up with understanding.

"The new adventures in town are you kidding me who hasn't at least heard of the guy he slew this huge monster in the sewers. Has two maids near him most of the time, from one story, I wouldn't suggest messing with them."

Miskes looked over at Tammy, trying to recall which story she was talking about, then it hit him. One cringing so did the other two to Kev's lost gaze. It seems to surprise them how had he not heard of one.

"What happened? I haven't heard of them till now."

"It was bad, so we were asking around the streets like usual, and then his beautiful lady just comes walking by. Like it was normal in the poor part of town when some guy appeared near her trying to flirt. But she wasn't into it, so she walked into this dead-end alley. A couple of minutes later, there is this horrible scream, and we thought she was in trouble, so we went to check, right?" Sounding sickened by what followed.

"Yeah, so sounds about normal thus far still it sad to hear it happens." Said Kevlar like it was normal for people to just disappear.

Shaking their heads at this did Kevlar miss something. It happened on occasion; it was why few people took the poor roads. In E-Rental, they liked to pretend it didn't exist, but it did that is the way eight fingers used for capturing new slaves all the time. Yet the somber looks of the other suggested otherwise.

"You don't get it what we found was the guy looking like he had been attacked by a bear or something. He was shaking like a leaf just muttering no over and over again, and the lady was nowhere to be found. This was the best story in some cases...they just vanish to never be seen again."

That was very interesting indeed, but the question was where they just one part of only three people. Thinking over the best way to introduce themselves or look into this, they must be related to those knights. Listening to her description, it sounds like one of the two he saw earlier.

"What about the other one I didn't see her." Curiosity seeping in out of Kevlar's voice.

Grank answered next even if he appeared to be uncomfortable about this for a reason beyond him. "I ran into her once she was very nice; she seems to be an unknown. I think her name was Jade, though. No less dangerous once she had this person who insulted Kyuketsuki, and with just a glare, they passed out. On the spot with a terrified look."

Yes, they might be the ones they were looking for, yet there was no solid proof though there was one way to test it. Even if it was risky, they could still make it out in good shape either way.

"Well, I think we know who to check out, then just be careful remember the guy has those monstrous undead knights under him. We still can't quite find them."

They started to put together a plan to watch this Kyuketsuki guy from the shadows. To help find clues about the leader of those knights. Because Kevlar was full of ambition, and the best way to survive was to find the right opportunities. Like new blood in town could threaten eight fingers and hide so well in plain sight, if they didn't work out, they could always be spies for Eight Fingers even if they hated the idea of working for them again.

* * *

**-Re-Antic a small city near E-Rental-**

At the burning embers of this once beautiful town now little more than scorched earth as blazing flames still cooked the cracked ground. Even the stone buildings and structures were little more than rubble ruined by the inferno, which now replaced the life which once filled this area. The trees and plants burned to ashes were now blowing away in the face of the harsh winds of these ruins. Filled with broken armor, weapons, and gear. Which once were some of the most exquisite masterpieces of blacksmiths foraged and enchanted with great magic.

Now merely trash to litter the ground bent and broken beyond repair. With all lingering sparks of magic dead and dulled to nothingness. The dead and dying lay all over hundreds of countless victims; it looked like a great war zone had taken place. Craters and tracks dug into the ground with long fissure cracks where flames flickered up from like geysers shooting toxic fumes up into the bleak sky. Filled with clouds, thunder boomed overhead as lightning arched across the sky. It was the scene of what could only be an apocalyptic event for the residents of this unfortunate city now little more than a ghost town.

Yet life still survived as one lone knight raced across the blacked soil whipping the rains of the horse fast and hard. Glancing back around them looking for survivors but they had to hurry before it came back. The knight had no idea where this monster came from, but it slaughtered the armies with an inferno of flames cooking all who were hit within their very armor. Still hearing the phantom screams of pain yet they could not help the dead. Their only hope was to ride fast while it had gone away, scanning the sky for danger and the ground. Already the Duke of town found out too late this monster could tunnel under the forcefield, which defends their home. Crushing one of the last few lines of defenses of the city bathing the whole area in endless flames.

As sweat dripped down their body under plate armor, the knight could not hope to kill this beast alone, and despair filled them as they looked over all the fallen bodies of friends and acquaintances alike all dead before the monster's might. He would ensure the next town was warned of this threat. They need to know of this before it got to E-Rental as it ravaged them.

Shuttering at the thought, driving the pain of heart away fighting off the exhaustion of the last three days of fighting. Riding faster as the horse nayed in protest, but this would be the least of these worries if the monster spotted them. It could quickly run-down horseback and crush even Orichalcum armor her captain had. Now was not the time for the pain the knight could Morn later after this vile monster was long cold and dead.

Looking ahead to see the fallen barricade crap looks like this would be difficult, but the knight would not stop. Not as long as their lungs drew breath, drawing up their power and gripping the halberd firmly Focusing. [Tower destroyer slash] silently calling out as their halberd cleaved out, and the barricade shattered to bits.

It was home free as they exited the burning wreckage of their hometown. Yet they felt panic rise as they saw it in the sky flashes of these blasted wings signing death approached time to speed up if they didn't get away now E-Rental was doomed.

Their body and the horse glowed multi-colors as they burned through every martial art skill they had learned. Horse shooting forward with blinding speed pushing both rider and mount to the limit even as both bodies ached to stop and rest. Stopping now meant death swerving to dodge trees and plants as they entered the thick forest. Just a little farther, and they would be safe, feeling the very armor vibrate and shifting wind blowing past them.

Then they heard it the beasts the monster called pets howling out in savage blood lust already they could see the lanterns in the dark forest. Putting away her halberd and drawing out their cursed crossbow, a wicked-looking weapon with an air of dread around it. Just holding it made him feel weak, but it was a desperate situation, and this weapon seems to be one of the few things so far that could kill them reliably.

Shooting out smoking, crossbow bolts whispered arcana words on the wind even as the black smoke encased the targets hit. Making them vanish from sight to where the knight didn't care so long as they never saw them again. Barks of anger filled the forest, but they had to quickly alternate between shooting and riding as more came up.

They were close just a little farther than just as hope seemed within reach the horse stumbled Naing out in pain. The knight had little time to contemplate as they rolled away though coming to a stop something broke, they could feel it as they couldn't stand right looking at the left leg, but there was nothing visible, so maybe it was just sprained.

Yet their eyes were drawn to their horse, crying out as it was unable to get up both of its left legs scorched off. Damn it, resolving themselves to get this done before more beasts came. Raising their throwing dagger. Getting attacked by them was worse than death, something this loyal steed didn't deserve no matter how desperate the situation.

"Sorry old girl, but I'll make it painless." Speaking softly to the horse.

Throwing it out as it jabbed into the horse skull right between the eyes. Silencing the pain beast of burden. Putting the crossbow away, grabbing the sheath and sliding out their sword and tower shield. Staring down, the five creatures came running up. They were shaped like wolves but looked like living blue fire with evil red eyes.

They just circled as if to mock the knights struggle to get away from this monster.

"Well, come on, then I don't have all night!" motioning the beast to bring it.

One wolf charged in crashing against the tower shields metal surface only to get rammed back and cut in half as it dissipated into nothingness. Thanking the six gods for finding these weapons, the monster left lying around. Without getting them, they would be dead by now. Turning to block another charge yet another beast attack to her right, raising the sword and stabbing it through the head. Bashing another only to have the third beast grab the sword in its mouth trying to rip it away, but they wouldn't end like this.

[ocean wave]

Water blasted out of her body, blasting the beasts back, giving her breathing room, but the spell was a drain. They were no magic caster, but they had learned a few in the three-day war for Re-Antic along with a few other tricks. It was the only way to survive still between the use of their martial arts skills and magic just now they could barely stand. Feeling their legs tremble vision blurry, they need to end this soon if there was any chance of escape before the monster catches back up.

Charging in slashing two beasts into wisps and turning to the last kicking it back even as it went down clawing and biting till finally, a sword cut through it into the ground. Dropping to one knee panting though they saw more coming not good well time to try something suicidal, then try random magic items till they work.

Pulling out some round orb pulsed with the energy, they had no idea what it did, but the monster was raging when it came up missing, so it must do something extraordinary. Yet with no way of knowing how to work it. Trying everything to get this stupid sphere to work even hitting in on their sword as if the six gods blessed her, she found the answer in a simple phrase.

"Please just Return to E-Rental." As more beast came up in a flash of blinding light, they were pushed back as the knight escaped vanishing from view.

Just in time too, as a huge shadow fell over them crashing down, creating a clearing in the trees, red eyes glaring at the cowering blue wolves. Feeling their master's rage whining in apology.

"**Where is the thief!**"

* * *

**-End of chapter-**


	3. Chapter 3 New Challenges Old Places

Authors note: I don't own overlord

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 3

* * *

**-Back in the Adventurer's Inn-**

"Kathrin, I see you have taken action, mind explaining?" Mainly to help him figure out why both of them had jumped the gun doing this. Which was sure to be a headache soon for him.

"Of course, Kyuketsuki-sama, after realizing the intent of your most brilliant plan, I acted accordingly." Each word fully displayed her happiness proven by her swishing cattail.

This wasn't helpful at all what was his plan? All he did was go to the public bath, relax, and message Momonga. If he was in battle, countless ideas and strategies quickly came up as to how to manipulate the fight to his design, yet off it, he was clueless.

So far, he had just been getting by with roleplaying and a secure job while staying incognito. He didn't have any grand plan past surviving. Right now, he was just racking his brain on what the proper response in this situation was. Since the only way to undo this would be to kill, then revive Rita.

Idly just thinking about how easy it would be to just try opening a [gate] to Nazarick. Though then he would look stupid if it didn't work or worse all the residents saw him as an invader. Maybe he could try to get her to explain the plan she thought he had.

"Then perhaps you can explain it to Rita here so she may better understand." Kyuketsuki felt the suppression of his panic not shown on his face.

"Of course, Lord Kyuketsuki." Turning to the now werecat girl, loyal golden eyes watching her new pack leader and mistress.

"Be content Kyuketsuki-sama has allowed me to explain this to you. Understand little kitten," Watching as Rita's eyes followed both Kathrin and Kyuketsuki full of desire and joy. Great, he would have to get used to her doing it too now.

"Of course, it brings me great joy to have an unworthy servant, such as myself, to be allowed to benefit a supreme being. I simply cannot express my gratitude to feel your wondrous gaze upon me." Rita dreamily sighing with a look both Jade and Kathrin had whenever it was time to 'rest' in their dorm room.

Sleep was elusive, and he only needs a few hours to rest his mind. He no longer needs true sleep. Still letting the others know it would tip them off that he wasn't human. Which led to some misunderstandings hidden under a silent zone and illusion spell.

Now leading to the key to the problem in moments of weakness, Considerably pleasant moments of weakness. Which left sitabus unable to turn down both Jade's and Kathrin's advances. Kyuketsuki already knew after that turning them down after this would disappoint them some or make them think they had displeased him. Now Rita was sure to want to join in on this.

"Good, you took our private lessons to heart. Now the master's plan is clever. I didn't even figure it out till just a day after we met your weak team. You see, your team will help master test out and experiment with these martial art skills. You all seem to have while also being a cover, so master may rebuild his power base here."

"We may use this cover to find our home again, but the invitation to join will only extend to those he feels are useful like yourself to his supreme lord of blood only equal to the other supreme beings." Was it wrong Sitabus felt great joy at his battle maids praise even if he didn't deserve it?

While calmly nodding along with this but feeling serval bursts of suppressed panic. When did he say he wanted a hidden network to rule from? They had been here for five days! Sitabus wasn't even sure if he wants to roam the land or settle down in one area?

When did he get raised to a supreme being, he was just an average worker dabbled into programming for working and as a hobby? If only he had Momonga's help on what to do right about now waiting, he could help with this I mean he kept their guild together and being a salaryman for so long he must know how to handle this situation.

"Exceptional, then you understand now, please explain the rules to Ritana. While I try to contact Momonga again." Sitabus Worked to suppress his nervousness from being visible.

Stopping as he opened the door with a thought he had meant to say. "Oh, and I have been waiting to ask this for a while. Please Clean up your area of the room with a full list of everything you have so we might better consolidate the small space." This couldn't possibly be misunderstood, and it sounds like he knew what he was doing. Good job.

Closing the door and standing to the side. Kyuketsuki calmly messaging Momonga feeling his paranoia come on full blast. Even as a stream of worrying thoughts came to mind, Sitabus had never stopped to consider both of them would start acting beyond their basic programming from Yggdrasil with such complexity.

Kathrin was way smarter than he was right now, having already gathered an ample supply of red vials and spare bodies hidden away in the cemetery with preservation runes implemented. Written up patrol routes and orders for the ten blood knights and now already perfectly picked a time to start turning out the Green vultures into faithful servants.

All without him even realizing this until she told him today. How Kyuketsuki didn't know, but if he didn't get advice for being just as great a leader on the field of battle as off, then Kathrin might turn on him. He just couldn't bring himself to harm her. It would hurt far too much. Maybe one of the others could but not him. Putting virtual blood sweat and tears into making Kathrin she was actually far stronger, then she should be at level 85 than average. At the max level, she would be at Shalltear's strength if not slightly higher. It would be staggering to the others if they found out just how much data made up Kathrin and her gear.

Kathrin is his secret weapon he rarely used in Yggdrasil unless it was for a hard raid, dungeons fight, or crushing enemies of Nazarick.

Point is if she felt he was unworthy a leader and turns on him unless he went all out. He would be dead while she could just respawn later. Paranoia started circling in his mind, what made him worthy of being there master? What if he was already failing them? It would be a nightmare, and the girls worked fast much to his delight and dismay he would only have but a few minutes till they finished the cleaning task he gave Kathrin and Rita, so this needs to be quick.

Message Momonga...

{Hello?}

Sighing thankfully, Momonga picked up good. {Hey Momonga I need your help quick I don't have much time!}

{Oh, Kyuketsuki, it's good to hear from you. Where are you right now.}

{Look old friend I don't have much time for pleasantries I need advice on being a good leader and you're the only one I could think of.}

{I don't see how I can be much help what's this about.} Sitabus didn't even need to see his face to know Momonga must be giving him an odd look from his voice.

{Its Kathrin! She is just too smart for me; she has already solved every issue I have been worrying about in just a day. Worse, she seems to think I'm some mastermind strategist who wants to take over this city! What do I do?}

{...hahaha wow and I thought I was the only one.}

{This isn't funny are you going to help or not.} Glaring at the nearby wall, how could he find this funny.

{Sorry I have been dealing with a similar situation on my end though we wouldn't be in this situation if you just came back early like I suggested.}

_-flashback-_

_'So, they finally did it.'_

_'Yeah, it's hard to believe it we spent so long on this now it's just going to end. So will you be coming back to join me here and reminisce about old times? I sent an email invite to the others.'_

_Looking over the cold stormy mountains scattered about the frozen highest looking down at the raging fight below. The Minnie map showing the battle of red and blue dots as some faded off-screen. With another screen showing the chat between players, he was here finally victory would be his_

_'Sorry, but I have some personal task to take care of, but I would love to afterward.'_

_A sigh could be heard from Momonga's side of the link of the message spell though he could not blame his friend._

_'You don't have to do this you know our guild is already famous this seem-_

_'I know it seems hard to understand, but we started YGGDRASIL as friends this isn't just about our rivalry, our bond in this. I need to do this. Already most of his guild is being cleared away. Thanks again for the help.'_

_'No problem. Just try and meet up if you can.'_

_'Sure, I would like to hold on-_

_Launching a massive mountain of ice falling down onto the battle. Watching as the left flank of red dots vanished off the map. Clicking other screens around him to have data crystals appear in hand, even forcing him to shapeshift his hand to hold them all._

_"Mass Summon blood swarms." The screen appeared._

_Watching as countless saved up sealing data crystals pixelized into form battle lines of mob NPC monsters of varying shapes and sizes Wielding weapons to claws pointing at the battle below._

_"Charge Enemy, no prisoners."_

_Turning, they rained down on the battle below with Kathrin looking static as ever nearby._

_'Sorry had to cover this front, but if I have the time, it sounds like a wonderful idea.'_

_'Well, good luck, then see you later, Kyuketsuki.'_

_'See you on the other side Momonga.' watching as his old nemesis finally arrived in chat, and a red dot appeared on-screen coming to the rescue of his guild though it was too late. Smiling as he waited atop the mountain._

_The message spell ended_

_-end flashback-_

{Well I can't go back in time now can I}

{I suppose not. My advice would be to stick to your role; I mean, you always loved playing the malevolent vampire lord. Just do what you think is best befitting the position, and it should be fine.}

{Thanks, but this doesn't really help are you suggesting I take over a city because even I know this attracts the wrong kind of attention}

Laughter answered him back, great Momonga is mocking him now. {No no Kyuketsuki I mean what did you do in one town in Svartalfheim when we were hunting down The Despairs End.}

{Well, I used my charm and wit to get the local NPCs to help us find it with a questline, but I don't see how this will help unless... Actually, this could work. Thanks, I think I can make this work.}

Hearing footsteps coming up, Sitabus knows it would be weird to just be looking at the wall for minutes on end. Time to cut this short.

{Ok now can you please just-}

{Sorry got to go message you later Momonga.} Kyuketsuki forced a smile as he smelled people coming.

{Wait kyuk- breaking the link just in time as Tarick and Bardic came up, but they looked troubled about something. Waving them over, they rushed up though he couldn't read Tarick's face even under the hood. Bardic, by comparison, seemed much easier eyes glancing around. It had only been a day since the sewer dive mission and all of then getting promoted to gold rank for the beast slain. Could they be looking for Rita?

"Hoy Kyuketsuki, nice to see you. Have you, by any chance, seen the we lass around. We can't seem to find her, and elfy boy here's getting worried seems to think something's happened to her." Air quoting with his fingers playing off his own fears about the matter.

Great ok, Kyuketsuki could do this. He just has to play it cool, right? They don't know. Maybe they won't even notice the changes. These lycanthropy cats are rare here, unlike Yggdrasil, unless there are hunters; they won't figure it out.

"Oh, I think she is in the room, she just went on a training session with Kathrin just got back." Waving them over to the room. Kyuketsuki felt like he was sweating lightly.

He could feel Tarick's eyes on him clearly suspicious now between yesterday and this it was just sticking out too much. This is precisely why he wanted to get them all at once. There was just too high a possibility these tight-knit groups would notice. "Really, then you don't mind us checking right."

Even from here, he could hear Tarick's distrust did healing his old wounds mean nothing ugh. Lucky Bardic seemed sympathetic. "Hoy, what's with the tone, elf'y boy. If he says she was just off training, it's fine better than the poor lass moping like she was."

"Really, I didn't know what was she upset about?" Trying to figure out what might have caused Kathrin to act so suddenly.

"Yeah, actually, I don't mean to be rude but well for a long while. Ritan has been a great leader for us, but well in the last few days. She felt she wasn't living up to the position. It is part of why she was so insistent on taking a mission with the vermin. You have been so outshining her, she seems to think we don't trust her as a leader anymore, so if you could tone down a little for a wee bit. While it might put a pep back in her step if you don't mind." Listening to the speech, Sitabus realized one fatal flaw Kathrin didn't like weakness at all. So, this is why she acted.

"Sure, I don't mind, but I'll have to ask Rita first friend or not. I can't let her get herself hurt because she doesn't feel up to the task here. I think they're just about done now." Just as Kyuketsuki was reaching for the door, Tarick's hand reached it first, making some space between him and the door.

"No! I got the door. I know she gets extremely possessive about the room." Bardic questioned the apparent lie though, why was the ranger of the group so hostile now what did he do.

Slowly opening the door, inside looked completely different than just a few minutes ago. The front of the room had both Tarick's and Bardic's stuff untouched. But the back had both beds linked together with his own.

The vampire and his girls stuff mainly dominating the back half the shutters on the windows closed. A red carpet leading up to the bed with all of Ritana's stuff neatly stuffed into a corner. A sleeping bag rolled out on the floor.

"What?" All three of us spoke at once, trying to grasp the sudden change. A cold glare was directed Kyuketsuki's way. Really this is not what he meant by consolidating the room. "What did you say to her!" Came the gravelly voice, Sitabus was shocked to feel Tarick's grasp on his collar.

"Calm down, and let's just ask Rita." In vain, then Bardic tried to calm the elve down clearly too busy trying to threaten Kyuketsuki. At least till the third party came in, hopefully, they can defuse the situation before something happens.

A white fingerless gloved hand reaches out, grabbing Tarick gaining his attention. Seeing someone dressed in long sleeve shirt with metal shoulder guards and chest plate midriff exposed with a belt two swords hanging from it along with other potions and pouches and armored pants and high heel boots. Red locks of hair swayed from under a head cap suspiciously similar to Kathrin's with piercing yellow eyes glaring at the elf.

"Tarick un-hand lord Kyuketsuki now if you must know. I just reorganized the room according to importance." This gained the disbelieving questioning looks of both her friends. _'Oh no, this won't help at all! Why? What did Kathrin teach her in one day?'_

"Then why is your bed linked together with his and why is all your stuff packed away in the corner!" Much to Tarick's confusion and ire along with Kyuketsuki's dread. Rita only beamed all too joyous to explain what would only compound the issue.

"It's not my bed anymore I decided lord Kyuketsuki earned it after all he's done for us, so I will be sleeping here." Pointing to the sleeping bag, it was ratty, old, and looked like it was in bad shape, where did she even keep it. Then laid down on it like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Here is my place to sleep."

Sluggishly Slow, the irate elf's head turned to Kyuketsuki with rage ablaze in his cold eyes. "YOU! What did your maid do to her answer me!" Bardic looked lost, unable to decide what to do about this conflict because Sitabus had his trust, but so did the elf. Looking impassive as he desperately tried to think of an excuse to this, why couldn't Kathrin just ignore Rita's moment of weakness. Even Kathrin had one weakness to silver and a slight fear of horses as an odd quirk.

"Look Kathrin just…to his shock, Rita kick Tarick hard knocking the elve into the hall walking in front of Kyuketsuki frowning with disapproval in her eyes.

"They did nothing to me only helped me realize I need to be better if I want to lead this team right, and if you can't see it, then go cool off!" Potently standing in front of Kyuketsuki.

Disbelief rolled off Tarick rubbing his hurting cheek. "You can't be serious! You think I'll just let you sleep on the floor! you're not thinking right the Ritana I know would never stand for this you refused to this for years after we could afford rooms here." Venomously protesting this decision.

"And look where I got us stuck between gold and silver rank for years, we could barely survive off. now we can afford much better and are gold rank thanks to him I deserve to-"

Sitabus putting a hand on Ritana shoulders, this couldn't go on, or the team would break. Sitabus needed a solution that would satisfy both of them, so there was only one choice.

"Enough Rita, I know how you feel, but they are just worried about you besides. I agree you can't go sleeping on the floor. It would endanger the team if you couldn't sleep right. So, I refuse to allow this if you must sleep then do so on my beds. Not on some ratty thing like that, in fact, get rid of it!" Sitabus was as compassionate and caring as possible with a charming smile.

"Of course, lord Kyuketsuki I will do so now." Watching in silence as Rita walked up to the old sleeping bag holding out a hand. She had a tiny orb of flame which came to life in her palm. [fireball] shooting out it burned only the ratty bag, and nothing else it looked far weaker than a regular fireball.

"Now, then, I look forward to sharing a bed with you." Whispering master, so the others couldn't hear it. Bardic looked uncomfortable, and Tarick spoke up. "Fine, then you can go out without me today." Getting up and walking away... well, this was a thing.

* * *

**-Kevlar's group-**

Sitting in the alleyway nearby the inn. The four watchers saw Tarick come stomping out but was not followed by any of the others. This confused the four children, but they had to do something, so the leader turned to one tapping his shoulder.

"Alright, Grank, you go follow him. He is one of them, right?!" Harshly asking while looking to Tammy, who nodded, "Yeah, it's one of the Green Vultures alright though usually, they stick together?"

"Maybe they had an argument. It happens from time to time." They all agreed with this statement Kevlar had his own argument from time to time with them. Pulse, the guy was new to their group. The only question was, what is the fight about?

"Wait, someone else is coming out too. It looks like one of the maids!" Quickly whisper shouted Tammy.

Looking, they saw this second person was following stealthily from a distance, not getting too close. With a certain aura about them, one Kevlar knew well it usually ended in blood. So, this guy pissed off their new leader hum time for a change of plans. Grinning under his cloak, this was the perfect time to get to know the hands of their future boss.

"Second thoughts. You guys follow the other see if you can learn anything, I'll meet up with this chick maybe get us a good impression." To his reply, scared looks followed as they all got up to stop him.

"You're kidding right, you did hear the stories of the people vanishing because of her. What if she…" Before she could rant more Kevlar hugged Tammy, she was just too sweet for her line of work. He could remember how her own family sold her to slavery to make ends meet another reason to hate nobles, '_you don't sell off family.'_

"It will be fine, guys. I got this trust me! I know, that look. I know what she needs to do, and if I help, then they will trust us, then we're in." This did little to banish their somber looks, but they at least nodded they trusted him as the head of their small family. Maybe not linked by blood, but they all kept each other safe through thick and thin.

Kevlar slinked off, trying to catch up to the chick, but she was fast; it didn't help. He was so short. The crowd seemed too thick to follow, but he has trained for this moment thanks to his gift. Silently casting his summon spell.

Out appeared a mix between a crow and a hawk squawking at him, his old familiar. Linking field of vision with the bird.

"This will never be not weird." Seeing through both his own eyes and tappers' eyes silently telling the bird to follow the lady. It squawked and flew off high into the sky, scanning the crowd... there she was. Rushing to catch up, she was good this much he would admit having trouble not losing her even with tappers help.

Then she turned a corner into an alleyway grimacing. Had he been spotted couldn't be possible yet following people into alleys was the best place to lay a trap.

Taking the chance, he followed but froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Well, he saw this coming. "Hello, miss, I think I got lost?" Her gaze did not change; however, impassively looking at the boy.

"Why are you and your pet following me!" With cold, unflinching eyes boring into his soul.

"Haha…well, you see the humorous story is..." even as he tried to think up a good lie, he could feel those eyes piercing right through him, not good.

"Well, I have time to talk." Raising an eyebrow with a confident smirk, which made Kevlar gulp in fear.

* * *

**-In the back alleys-**

Walking through the dirty streets and twisted roads of the city was of little comfort to him, for he now had a mission. One he knew was beyond him. Even if it required their help better the monsters, he knew over this new one! Which had power beyond his comprehension to just eat curses like a snack and manipulate the mind of friends so quickly he had failed to even realize it till now just how dangerous they were.

Tarick ignored it as long as his friends were safe for the world was not a kind place. This he learned well when his home was scorched to the ground, and his friends and family either killed or sold as slaves. He worked with the underworld just to get by even if others died for it. He sold out some just to make things work. He could take much. Yet now this was too much his lifelong friend for all of five years who was stubborn, headstrong, prideful, illogical and petty about some of the stupidest things.

Had burned some handmade sleeping bag, they refused to throw out or get rid of even after they could afford better lodging. Because according to Rita, it was a memento of their time together of their strength. He had a good number of fights with the human girl. Rita was many things, most of them annoying.

But Never one to just bow her head to anyone, not even a troll they once hunted. So, for her to destroy their precious belonging. Like it was trash because someone told them to was not Rita. Tarick's mind worked to find the answer to undo whatever evil had befallen them. Yet the only clues were they had yellow eyes now, and the same want to serve whatever Kyuketsuki was he was most definitely not human.

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was following. The maid was persistent, but at least she was gone now. Yet what was he dealing with to control a succubus was no easy feat. They were most notably cunning and deadly, knowing just how to charm even the noblest of men. He ran it to someone who had the Gaul to summon one once. The man had died the same night thinking them master only to figure out how treacherous demons could be.

Those other two had no visible sign, but they most definitely weren't human either none of those three were. But without information, there was no clear way to stop them worse all three of them could end him reasonably quickly. Remembering how they fought, all of them had higher tire magic, physically stronger, and apparently could bend even Ritana's unbending will with ease!

Tarick clenched his fist at the thought.

Right now, the only people to help would be someone strong enough to take them, so he would have to hire THEM. Even if he hated himself for working for scum again, it was better than the alternative. And it would have to be fast before the greedy dwarf fell to their clutches as well.

If he had help Tarick could face this, but would it be enough to stop Kyuketsuki. Before it was too late, was the question? Finally coming to the windowless building sighing. This was going to suck, but at least they could get help. Failing to notice a pair of eyes watching them from the shadows, their eyes tracking his every move as the door closed.

Walking into the place just reminded the elf why he hated humans watching such vulgar acts others paid to see. Angry eyes only looking for one, this woman owed him a favor. From so long ago, they wouldn't even be where they are without his help. Looking around with this disgusting smell in the air of drugs and sex. Something he was reluctantly familiar too being a former slave, but it was just all the more reason to find them and get out of here already.

Finally, he saw the dark-skinned woman lagging about in her own private booth in the back her sensually revealing clothing, and diamond mark on her head may fool some but not the elf. After all, no one was stupid enough to mess with one of Six Arms.

Discreetly walking over and taking a seat. Cold merciless eyes watched Tarick trying to read him. Tarick had gotten used to her ways of working. Edstrom was definitely arrogant and prideful yet good for her word. One of the only reasons the elf had not tried to kill her first meeting Edstrom. Now she was just too strong for him to kill even if he wanted to.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again cliff ears or did you finally realize how good my open position was." The mocking intent was annoying. Another reason why he hated working with her.

"I didn't come here for that! I got a job I need you to help me with personally. No grunts Substitutes or I'm out."

Correcting her posture to accurately look at Tarick interested. "Oh, you know I don't work for cheap. right?" To her surprise, the elf throws a large bag of coins on the table.

Speaking up as Edstrom looked through the contents of the bag. "Literally all I got all the silver and gold, I could make in just the past five days take it or leave it." Edstrom's eyes sparkled. He knew that look well; this is why she got along so well with these scums they were greedy to the core.

"Will I need something more than this, but it's close enough if." Groaning Tarick hated this so much already. He knows where this was going.

Lowering his hood to glare at the woman, he so wanted to just burn this place down. "If what?"

"If you promise to take five jobs for me, we'll be business partners again... I'll even share, oh, let's say twenty percent of the earnings."

Contemplating before replying to find the best option here. "Thirty percent no less."

Laughing at this turn of events leaning closer over the table, "Twenty-five, it's my best offer, or I'm not taking the job."

Tarick Sighing bowing his head in agreement. He could not correctly describe how much he hated getting dragged back into this. "Fine. now, can we talk about the target."

"Sure, they will be dead soon anyway. why don't we relax and get comfortable like old times." Tarick knew denying getting pulled into her snagging would jeopardize the deal, so he would have to put up with this. It didn't mean he would like it, but the thought of protecting his friends drove him on even if it would have been better to just move on.

He couldn't abandon them because they would do the same for him even if he hated his odds this time around.

* * *

**-In the forest near E-Rental-**

Alerich…Alerich hurry, they're almost here- a massive explosion blasts out his ears. The shadowy fiery beast jumped through were his friend once stood.

Snapping awake violently thrusting their sword around, looking for threats. Eyes darting around this remote area sweating. Slowly losing their panic as Alerich realized he was safe for now. Yet where was he this seemed like the forest clearing where he first started his mission.

Trying to stand but stopping with a grunt at one knee. Alerich's leg was still sprained, raising his hand over the armored limb. As a healing glow came fourth, alleviating the pain. He finally stood up from his knees.

To survey the surrounding area while praying for his poor horse gripping the slender yet blocky draconic blade in his hand. It burned out as if trying to make him drop it, but he would not, for it was a weapon. That could injure the monster. Staring at the blade of this strange weapon, it would be his key to victory if he could just get to E-Rental.

Picking a direction with the glowing orb in hand pulsed as if on instinct pointing the way. Thank the six gods for this artifact of power, or he would surely have perished. Even still, he worried would he make it in time. Maybe he could find adventurers in the woods. His mission demanded not to get too close to them; however, this was the direst matter right now. They would have to forgive him because this beast needs to be stopped.

Briskly walking into the woods, it felt like hours passed just trying to get by if only his horse had been spared, he might make it. Now he would have to walk for miles, and he was unsure how much further E-Rental was. But he would have to move quickly rushing through the woodlands with gusto.

-Hours later-

Coming to a clearing in the trees, he stopped at the sound of combat, hearing the clang of swords and roar of some beast creeping closer. To watch in awe as three warrior maidens fought off what looked to be as absurd as it sounded giant warrior squirrel's clad in armor and holding weapons.

"Hold the line till they get back. Rita down!" Spinning around the four-prong spear to whack another squirrel man away. As Rita rolled under her pointing her hand at three behind them [blindness].

The three-charge stopped stumbling around, unable to see swinging wildly, delaying more from charging them. Turning to block another attack from the squirrel man roaring out only to be knocked out by a Kusarigama blunt side to the face. As all three warrior maidens roughly form a line blocking the creepy campfire, lit the way to a tunnel in the ground surrounded by fissures and large fractures in the field where grass refused to grow around.

Further in thanks to Alerick's keen hearing, a gift from the gods he could hear was where the louder roars were originating. Something did confuse him. Why were they not aiming to kill these demi-human scum?

* * *

**-Pov of The Green Vultures-**

"Jade, can you please just wrap them with your chains or something!" Came grunts from Rita, who was really annoyed they couldn't just kill the monster like usual. But as Kyuketsuki had said, this was not an ordinary mission.

In fact, nothing about it made sense to her so far. A village disappearing then ruins standing in its place. Nobodies to be found yet these squirrel people guarding it and an ominous cave. Spreading fissures in the ground, preventing plant growth around them. Yet water flowed out into a nearby pool giving water the enhanced flora growth.

"I would, but they just keep slipping out before I can tighten the chains!" Carefully swinging her long chain weapons around, knocking them back three got wrapped up but quickly jumped out before they could get restrained.

Kathrin herself was quick with clockwork-like motions of expert precision swinging her spear around only hitting with the poll or blunt side of the weapon. Usually, her hit should have been able to knock all of these beast people out, yet they just got right back up. It intrigued her as the automation/werecat analyzed them trying to find a way to keep them down.

"You know if you had just one good spell to disable opponents. we wouldn't be so busy!" Kathrin's static voice somehow being heard by both of them.

"Well, excuse me for prioritizing defensive and offensive spells of the only eight I needed. I thought hay I want them to fall asleep because let's not kill monsters on the loose." Rita grumbled, then using her sheathed swords to hold two off.

Suddenly a yell rang out as some knight came charging up with some strange sword cutting down a squirrel warrior. "I have come to aid this valiant fight, dear maidens."

"What the hell are you doing, fool! You just killed the poor man." Yelled out Rita trying to fight her way over to stop the fool.

"What?" Looking down indeed instead of the beast before now lying dead in a spreading pool of blood was a man. "Please... help... my... family ...

Dropping dead shame filled the knight too confused to appropriately respond to this threat. Getting knocked off his feet minutes later as one violently attacked him, wrestling Alerick to the ground. Usually, he would be able to fight this off easily, but in his tired and worn out state he could not get it off as it tries to shove an acorn into his mouth much to his befuddlement

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" It screamed out.

Till it was kicked away in a whirlwind of strikes. Rita pulled him upright before slowly backing up to the line. Fighting off ten at once.

"Fool! Don't just rush in. We are professional adventures, and you just killed a poor cursed fool." Rita's chastising voice rang out even as she focused on holding back the numbers of squirrel people.

"Good your improving, then I have not wasted our short time training you." Came praise from Kathrin, making Rita's face heat up at her pack leaders' words. Keeping focused to not lose control of this battle just like she was taught.

It was eye-opening just how much she failed to realize she could more efficiently handle any situation by just knowing her skills. Even if she had no new magic or martial art skill. Rita didn't realize just weeks ago how poorly she was using the skills she had, this fight proves how much she had yet to learn.

Leading around two stubborn enemies in a circle only to get flung back at his ally weaponless. Knowing how to hold and use her skills to accurately hit the unguarded sides were making a significant difference. When Rita's anger was cooled and focused on flowing instead of just charging in, she didn't tire herself out or waste movement. Only hitting with the necessary force needed. Even showing her a few tricks indeed, mistress Kathrin was wise and sagely.

Raising one sheathed short sword to block than her other sword to break their balance and finally swiping her leg out to knock them down. "Of course, I cannot waste masters or your time by letting myself fail any longer." Using both her [ability boost] and [greater ability boost] to rush up to a few throwing out magic rope tangled together, binding a few of their numbers down.

"Alright, I think I have a solution to this. Jade entrapment play!" Kathrin's hands sparked to life with electricity drawing out her power and punching the ground as a wave of lighting-based magic shot out shocking all the squirrel people. Long enough for the chains to quickly wrap around them into one big group tightening up.

Pulling out ten talismans "[bone circle trap] and [talisman chain binding]," All of the thrown talismans changed into swirling energy mixing into a growing circle under the trapped beast's bones forming a fence as the chains glowed.

Sighing, Rita put away her swords onto her belt, turning furiously to the knight who struggled to stand. "Now, who are you, and why did you come here!"

Looking around him, Alerick noticed all three women's dark aura and felt fear taking a step back, unconsciously sweating with renewed vigor. "Uh, I thought you needed help dealing with demi-humans …scum!"

"Which does not answer either question. nor is this a reason why you are in this restricted area by order of E-Rental!" Presenting a scroll clearly stamped by the mayor of the fortress city with the royal stamp.

This turn of events had Alerick smiling, yet though victory was short-lived by the sound of all three women drawing their weapons. All pointed at him clearly displeased about his inability to answer them in a timely fashion.

"Wait …wait I'm here by this strange orb thing I came-"

Any further explanation was cut off as the leader (Kathrin) stepped forward, snatching the orb out of his hand. Eyes wide at what she was seeing. This was a unique teleportation sphere used in YGGDRASIL. It could once a day return to a location the person had been to before.

This should not have been in some stranger's hands. Her master needed to see this now. Silently messaging Kyuketsuki.

{What is it Kathrin I am enjoying an amusing fight here!}

{Kyuketsuki-sama, you need to see this soon. we found one orbores.}

{Ah, I understand. I will be up shortly, also brace for impact!}

"Everyone brace now!" Kathrin's words barely came in time as the ground shook violently again, deep brown rock-like thing shooting into the air. As earth, dust, and rock debris fell down from the new hole in the ground as the armored man floated up. Silver and black hair flailing in the breeze one hand holding the dwarf the other in a fist pointed up as the enormous brownish thing came racing back down only to hit the fist.

This proved to be a shock for the knight seeing someone just punch something so big without care. Only to realize what this huge rock was accurately a huge acorn vines flailing out around it as its shell began to crack apart. From the impact shrieking out in protest and pain as it whipping erotic vines withered into a dead red color. Large pieces falling off the monstrous beast as it died.

Alerich was left unable to speak, watching this. How did he do that, and where did this monster plant come from. Hearing groaning, they all looked over to see the people returning to ordinary unconsciousness big bruises on their bodies. Slowly healing but stopping after a few minutes. All of this left the knight unsure what he just witnessed.

"Good I see you girls handled the situation as expected... why is one of them dead. I left strict orders not to kill them?!" All three bowed to this strange man putting down the dwarf ignoring the knight's stunned stupor for now.

"Well, we had the situation well in hand, Kyuketsuki-sama. Till this fool rushed in and almost got turned into one sorry for our failure to anticipate!"

Turning to look at Kathrin, who discreetly handed the orb to Kyuketsuki. Quickly putting it into his inventory for now as much as it might be strange for it to vanish. He couldn't let this item fall into the hands of this world till he was sure he knows it poses no danger to him or his group. Quickly turning to the newcomer time to get some answers.

"What are you doing here, you do know this area is listed as a public hazard just a few days ago right." laying in with great displeasure.

This got the knight's attention forgetting about the orb though Kyuketsuki might have to alter his memories later. But he needed to know how he came into possession of an item from the other world. Was he a player or something else?

"Well, you see, I'm a knight from Re-Antic heading to E-Rental with horribly grave news, so if you could point the way." Glancing over them all.

Scanning this man thoroughly, he wasn't going to talk like this, and he wouldn't let this matter rest until he got answers. Luckily, he had leverage. This area was restricted, and anyone in it could be suspected until their identity could be confirmed. Or they could at least verify they didn't cause this whole mess. Smiling it had paid off to have Ritana lend (give) a thoroughly go over the laws and rules of the city.

"I'm afraid we can't do until we know your intention in the city. After all, you just walked into a restricted area. Now here you are claiming that you need to get to a densely populated city for all we know you could have started this whole mess. As a gold-ranked adventure of the city, I can't let someone who intends to harm innocent people to pass unless you can prove who you are." Receiving a glare from the knight.

* * *

-**At the village ruins-**

With all the villagers and travelers freed from the curse. It was hectic to set up all the temporary tents. This was handled by Rita and Bardic. Who help calm the much confused and upset people. Apparently, they had lost all memory of whatever the giant acorn monster did to them.

Which was a blessing and a burden, as now they had to explain the situation to one hundred plus people. While they decided the best course of action in the meantime, the leader of the Green Vultures handled the interrogation of the knight.

After setting up camp while Jade and Kathrin when to hunt for food for all the civilians. Sitting around the fire with a supremely disgruntled knight sitting in front of the leader. Though he realized the importance of proper protocol, it annoyed him much as he finished an in-depth explanation of Re-Antic and his role there. For Kyuketsuki, it was a gold mine of new information as he listened. It didn't hurt to throw a 3rd or 4th tier charm spells out to get all the information he could.

"Now, can we please get to the matter at hand! I need to get to E-Rental. This is urgent!" Even from here, Sitabus could tell this knight must have been rushing all the way out here. He was exhausted with bags under his eyes.

"Perhaps we can help. After all, it is our job to protect the city; we call home is it not!" Kyuketsuki asked.

"You won't be enough. You'll get killed in seconds. I will need many adamant plates at least to deal with this!" Alerick's voice rebottled throughout the clearing.

"We won't know until you tell me. You may not know this, but if we don't return in a day's time. A section of the army will be sent out here to check on us. As people have been vanishing for some time here!" Kyuketsuki shouted back.

This brought many questions to Alerick's mind, why was an adventure group here then. As if sensing his query, Kyuketsuki answered.

"We were sent to investigate the situation as a recon mission, but they realized if we didn't come back, it might be a plot from the Baharuth Empire to sneak up on the city!"

"I see, then I suppose it won't hurt to tell you even if you can't do anything. Sigh.." Gathering his nerves as a cold, almost hopeless vengeful glare.

"About a few days ago a great beast attacked Re-Antic at first we thought it was just a wild monster. So adventures were sent to kill it, but none returned. Then out of nowhere it attacked in one day half the city was turned in to smoking rubble, and the battle for the city began we threw everything we had at it, but nothing worked-

Despair filled the knight's voice as he continued the story.

-The troops and city guard at Re-Antic were scorched alive in their armor, and beasts spawned of this monster killed every straggler not found by the thing it was a fate worse than death. Finally, one of the nobles used their house as a final line of defense, but it just tunneled under the city to get in. My captain was one of the last people I saw alive there before it crashed in. The only reason I survived was that I hid away and waited till its guard was down, then stolen some of its loot this sword, crossbow, shield, and this orb I can't seem to find." Patting himself down while looking around for the object in question.

Kyuketsuki patted his shoulder thankfully for the memory altering spell working. Still, what was this beast from his description it sounds like a dragon or drake of some kind, but the animals he had no clue blue flame wolfs. Could it be some sort of unknown creature it spawned or item effect it had?

"Nothing seemed to work. This monster destroyed a city in three days. The army and adventures working together could do nothing, so do you still think you can take this beast alone?" Alerich's gaze judging the green vultures with scorn.

Chuckling at this knight's foolishness, he had a plan forming based on the travel and distance the powers and abilities this might be an enjoyable fight. But he didn't plan to fight this thing alone. He had his team with him, and they could handle the situation while he tanked most of the heavy fighting. He might need to use the ballista again to ground this threat.

Though a gasp draws this attention, great this knight was panicking the people gathered around. All looking at them with fear and dread, this would create panic, and he wasn't sure how best to calm them so time for Momonga's advice.

"Then tell me, do you expect me to fall back in the face of danger to my home." This brought Alerick's eyes to meet his cold and upset gaze with his own.

"And what can you do? I'm a trained knight whose duty is to defend my country and city, yet I could do nothing but run!" Alerick's voice trembled and shouting back.

Standing up, looking at all the fearful and hopeless faces. This foolish knight could not see the effect he was having, Kyuketsuki just saved these people. Now he might make Kyuketsuki look weak if he doesn't say something to counter it and calm their fears. He could see Kathrin standing nearby, holding back Jade at the edge of the underbrush.

"Simple. I can command a team, and I will stand and fight any threat that dares attack any city. I call home no matter the danger or possibility of death. You can either stand with me. or help lead these people back to the army like a cowardly weakling!" Kyuketsuki walked past the knight as their shoulder bumped, he stopped near the two battle maids.

"Jade and Kathrin prepare a feast with all you have gathered these people need to move tomorrow."

"At once, Kyuketsuki-sama!"

Turning to the others, he beamed. "Bardic and Ritana, I need you to come with me. We will be planning for this. Most likely, the monster will be flying this way to stop the knight, but we won't let him reach the city got it!"

Watching as the dwarf went to his tent to gather his weapons and gear. As Rita herself beamed brightly, eye sparkling with a heated face. "Of course, Kyuketsuki-sama."

And as they all scrambled off to prepare Alerich could only glare at them, all those hollow words would mean little tomorrow. The whole city needed to unite; maybe he could show them the only way to prevail was for all of humanity to unite. No dwarf or single group would be enough. He would pay his respects to their graves after all this was over. Even if it is foolish for this group of adventures was at least admirable in their commitment.

He had seen others lose their nerve after just hearing about this monster. Even fewer could say with such conviction they would defend the city when they weren't getting paid to. And with such a high possibility of death but courage and the power to actually do something about a threat were two entirely different things.

"May the six gods protect your brave souls." Praying for them even as he sat back down, watching the crowd look so hopeful about an extremely dire situation.

* * *

**-Back in E-Rental, Tarick-**

Looking all over the city. Had proven far more annoying then Tarick first thought. Trying to find his way word friends. The difficulty lies with actually finding them as it was like they just vanished, he was hoping to not have to go through with his plan for many reasons.

This was partly due to one fact none of them liked Eight Fingers; they avoided them like the plague for a good reason. Because once you got into them, there was almost no way to stop working for them. Which went against Rita's belief. The human was obsessed with being just and right about everything else. Which is why she made such a big fuss about losing a potion after saving up for so long to buy one.

Even when she failed to see just how ill-advised it was before all this. Then again, if Tarick had known what he did now, he might have tried harder to make the monsters leave their team.

This memory brought a smile to his face thinking about them. It vanished just as quickly. This would hurt their trust in him if not ruin any chance of staying on the team, but he refused to let the bastard manipulate them anymore.

Even if it cost him their trust better, they were alive and hate him, then be bound in magic chains to some evil creatures will. This is why he was looking so frantically to find them in time to maybe get them to understand this needed to happen, and Kyuketsuki had to die. This he was confident of even if he dies doing it. Tarick brought out all his savings and hidden caches.

Originally it was so if the Slane Theocracy ever found him he could better protect them. Yet now, he was armed to the teeth. With many hidden daggers, arrow quivers, and other weapons on him for a drawn-out fight. Even a family heirloom to protect against evil. Still, nothing he could find explained the magic or inhuman strength of those three demons.

Tarick couldn't exactly go looking in the library now loaded down with so many weapons not just because it was a little hard to move around in, but because he would draw the attention of the city watch. His intent to harm another adventurer without proof of their evil would have him locked away. Which would waste the whole point of this?!

Sneaking into the back of the inn they were staying at. Tarick couldn't risk the old man selling him out. No one understands the danger this person possessed. So, he carefully crept on the broad ledge to work the window open. Then checking to make sure he wasn't spotted before sliding inside and closing the window.

"Alright now, where do you keep your secrets?"

Asking himself as Tarick started to shift through their belongings. In the dresser and desks around the beds. Trying to find some clue to their true form or whatever was controlling Ritana, maybe some book of their magic.

Even after tossing about every inch of their things, nothing not one scrap of useable proof or evidence. Not that Tarick was surprised. It just showed how cunning and meticulous Kyuketsuki was about all this. This left Bardic and Rita's things; could he risk it. If he went through the whole dorm room, then maybe he would find a clue. Yet this would violate another one of their rules of trust though thinking about it who's to say Rita wasn't forced to do the same.

It was an agonizing decision as he started at the corner of the room, finally making a choice as the elf approached her things. Rita would be mad later, but he could earn back her trust. Slowly and gently going through each piece with care.

Untangling the robe, which kept it in such a neat pile and almost gingerly moving said belongings. Tilting swords, Clothes, and armor around along with other tricks of little interest. It was amazing how well Rita could actually have so much stuff stacked so perfectly into just one corner of the room. Now, if only she could do this without being under mind control would be great.

Looking through all the weapons, books, and junk had been so neatly packed into this corner of the room. In a fashion, Ritana would never do it was strange to say, but he missed her messy part of the room things thrown about with little care for how. Tarick found nothing so far in her organized mess till he found a strange necklace.

[detect magic] [detect enchantment]

Feeling triumphant as he looks at this magic item shaped like a heart but with spikes and an intertwisting design. This didn't fit with Rita at all. So it must be what he was looking for it had to be. Now, what did it do? He would have to test it on the way to his next destination. Tarick finally had proof. Still, he needs to find them before he got back to Edstrom to plan their attack.

It was coming together; he just needs to plan this right, so finally, they could be free. Still, where did they go usually, they always left some kind of note or message so the others could find them? If they got separated or were endangered, no matter what, they were still a team. At least for now.

Looking back over the room again. Tarick finally found a note written about where they went.

Note: _Dear Tarick, in case you change your mind. We went out and got some missions, then got called away for recon near the lost village. Make sure to get your head together, and remember we stick together Rita._

_Ps. If you don't chill out by the time I get back. I'm kicking your ass till I knock some sense into it. Kyuketsuki left you a gift on your bed. It's totally not a new bow I helped make!_

Crumbling up the note and tossing it away as he looked at the bow smirking, _'Nice try, but tricks won't work on me.'_ Picking up the bow and snapping it in half, seeing the magic fade from the wood. Like he was going to get tricked into using a cursed bow or worse. Still, that place was far out of town. He would need to travel at least a day's ride to get there on time.

Stealthily going back out the window into the side of the building, working out a plan if the others got tired out. Then perhaps in a weakened state, they might be able to take on those three yet was so unlikely it was hardly funny.

Though he failed to notice the bird on the nearby roof watching his every move down the wall. Waiting till the elf was on the ground level. To soar over the city, observing them with keen interest as the paranoia had them looking over their shoulders every few minutes. Sticking to the shadows and alleyways all the way back to the building with no windows.

After looking around for the perfect roosting spot to keep surveillance of the area without raising suspicion. Tapper found it funny how tunnel vision seemed to blind these humanoids at times. Not that it was complaining it could get free food for just sitting around watching this elf. All-day and with its natural magic sight, few places in E-Rental could conceal the humanoid from the summons senses.

* * *

**-Ruined village-**

Gazing out at the starry night sky. It was like looking at a treasure box that expanded infinitely something he was sure Blue Planit would have loved to be here to see himself. In fact, all the members of the guild would love to see such a beautiful sight.

Aware of the wind currents breezing by in the night air, the sensation of cold was something Sitabus could not feel. Instead, it was more like a numbed touch than cold. Yet the scent carried by air current was both pleasant and refreshing. Along with hearing the whistling of the wind as the clouds below moved in the stiff breeze.

Indeed a relaxing sight to behold this scene Sitabus could only see depicted in paintings in his old world. Something he longed to see before coming here; but could only be viewed in Nazarick's 6th floor

At the same time, he would never feel every fiber of his wings stretch and bend to keep himself up to this high as a human. Up here where the moon was bright and bigger above the world, all the people's little problems seemed so small.

Sitabus mind contemplated part of him was excited at the prospect of finally getting a good fight tomorrow, maybe getting to cut loose for once. He was also anxious. If this new threat was genuinely on his level of strength, it would put his team in danger. The problem stemmed mostly from Rita and Bardic. They were below level twenty, which made them the easiest to kill. Then came jade. Anything above level fifty was a danger to her. Least of his worries was Kathrin if he, to be honest, was one of the only people around who had a shot at killing him. And with each passing day, the need to prove his worth as a leader grows even more tremendous.

Which is part of why he flew up here if he kept going, Kyuketsuki might have to choose? He loved both Kathrin and Jade more than his own life, yet they. Their reactional dismissal of humans and all below might lead him to oppose them in time if not ruling over them. It compounds the problem Sitabus himself could not find it in himself to care either if he indeed grew his army, it would consist of demons like a succubus, vampires, and undead, which would need a certain amount of blood meaning sacrificing lives.

As a leader, could he form a country knowing a tribute of blood would need to be given? A meticulous balance would be necessary for this to work without killing the blood donor. Self-control was a vampire's weakness, even in YGGDRASIL. It was written into their very code even as a high elder vampire lord. He had to watch his every step to not want to feel a freshly dead humans blood flow down his gullet.

He supposed the real question was when his truth was exposed. What would he do? Protection of all his servants to Sitabus was the top priority if pushed, he would gladly sacrifice himself for them. Because they were more than NPC's now, they were living breathing people who were under his care as their master to guide and protect them. It is why he bore the responsibility of being called a supreme being without rejecting it because to do so would tarnish their strong feelings.

Oh, he had tried to work up the nerve, but the thought of their heartbroken face broke any resolve he could find. It is why he struggled to return their affection for the last few days. They wanted so much love from him. To feel his cold undead breath, his touch even feels him unite with them in passion.

Love and passion, the one emotion he could still feel aside from cold indifference, the bloodlust of battle, or the inferno of fury at those who dared cross him.

But this distraction could not last as the currents shifted and a scent he knows all too well. Fresh as newly pick roses and natural like rolling around in furled and grass all day. Making his pulse race feeling a need arise.

"Kyuketsuki-sama." Raising his hand to stop her turning around, seeing gorgeous black hair shine like brilliant blue crystals in the moonlight. Those molten golden eyes sparkling with curiosity and slender framed on a perfect face with juicy lips.

"My dear Kathrin, when we are alone, please call me Sitabus. I think I can trust you enough to tell you my true name, not another one for a vampire. Though it is funny, no one seems to know then again, I am a forgotten one." Leaning closer, feeling the tension in the air as his hand rubbed Kathrin's chin.

"Of course, lord Sitabus though, why use another name than. Or help these cattle!" Spitting out the words like poison.

Chuckling, oh, yes. Why indeed the one thing Kathrin had yet to truly understand. Pulling Kathrin into a warm embrace while looking at the stars.

"Tell me, do you know. I once started out as a human weak and feeble like those below. But I grew strong first into a lesser vampire. Then all the way up to an elder vampire lord able to manipulate minds and blood like my own body with absolute control over frost and ice. Yet, just as I grow strong, so can others tell me. What do you think is my ultimate goal."

Sitabus stomach trembled. This answer could change the course of future actions. Sitabus had a few different plans, but honestly, he wanted to spend an eternity of life doing something he enjoyed. He wants…no needs, no craves to be a leader deserving of one so devoted and loving as Kathrin. Something he still felt on some level he didn't deserve even if she didn't think so.

"Uh, I can't Sitabus-sama your-"

Kyuketsuki couldn't let this stand, so he leaned down till their lips met, feeling a massive rush. This was different than before, filled with passion and care letting his hands roam Kathrin's perfect form. This heat was just too much to contain, grasping her hand filling backside. Under such a clean and spotless maid uniform hid under well-balanced armor.

It felt like the moment lasted for hours till they parted again, still tasting cherry. But in a tight embrace, only clothes and armor separating their full-body contact.

"You may not know this, my dear, but you seem to know my plans almost before me, I could feel it. Now when we kissed so…tell me, my true aim for this world after hearing my heartfelt feeling and everything else you remember."

Kyuketsuki could see her lips tremble, gazing deep into his own eyes like a trance. While her mind worked on decoding some hidden message.

"You want... to build a kingdom were the children of the night may thrive like us. Even if the worms don't deserve it, they shall reach their true potential, and were all dragon scum are banished from?!" Unsettled in her voice though steadfast in her desire to please. Rubbing her body against Kyuketsuki.

Pulling Kathrin close again. "Then you, my dear, shall be the queen of our new kingdom of eternal night." Sitabus let the words just flow out of his heart.

"What about the other two, my love they are so...

Sitabus beamed so considerately and strong. "I can share; after all, there can only be one queen but many wives with you as head of them all!" Teleporting back to the tent for some tension-releasing fun.

* * *

**-End chapter-**

Green vulture once silver now gold rank group members. (not including Kyuketsuki, Jade, or Kathrin but assume their gold rank?) all gold rank by this point.

**Bardic**

Dwarf gold rank adventurer level 15 thick beard standing 3' 5"

Armored warrior lv?

Ax marauder lv?

Armorsmith lv?

Known martial arts skills: rock breaker, iron body, ability boost, greater ability boost

Loyal friends of Rita and Tarick, he loves beer, gold, and adventuring with a blunt personality, has yet to realize the fracturing team dynamic spilt and just wants to have everyone get along.

**Ritana**

Werecat gold rank adventure level 18 red hair yellow eyes cat ears

Fighter lv?

Wild caster lv?

Magic sword lv?

Striker lv?

Known martial art skills: heavy strike, twin fold slash, ability boost, greater ability boost

Known spells: 0tier alarm spell, 0tier healing touch, 1st rabbit ears, 1st grasshopper legs, 2nd flame sword, 2nd blindness, 3rd stone skin, 3rd fireball

After mistakenly agreeing to Kathrin gift (and possibly other things hehe), she is now cursed or blessed with lycanthropy depending on how you look at it. A fellow of the pack leader with the ability to give a lesser version of her gift to others through a racial skill. Now devoted follow of the supreme being.

**Tarick**

Elf gold rank adventurer level 17

Slave lv?

Ranger lv?

Arcana archer lv?

Beast tamer lv?

Forest defender lv?

Known martial arts skills: arrow storm, dead center, drifting seekers, ability boost, greater ability boost

Known spells: 5 1st tire spells, 10 2nd tier spells, 7 3rd tire spells, 3 4th tier spells

The scout and watcher of the team with a keen eye for magic and hidden truths. With a natural night vision and stealth, he can sneak into most places. After much time observing the new members, he has gained the opinion that Kyuketsuki must die because he is evil.


	4. Chapter 4 Tragedy of The Fallen

Authors note: I don't own overlord

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 4

* * *

**-Ruined village-**

Gathered together were all but one of the green vultures standing in the ruins of the lost village. Making sure all the people were adequately dressed and fed as the smell of the delicious breakfast hung in the air. With the embers of the campfires put out while the sun had yet to rise, but they didn't have the time to waste with the approaching danger to the city.

"I still say you're a fool for doing this." Came Alerick's gruff voice with a neutral face.

To the knight's surprise, it was Ritana of the group who spoke up. "Then you truly are a coward like Kyuketsuki-sama said. We do this because it's the right thing to do. Not because it's easy!" Glaring daggers at Alerick.

"Well, we don't have all day! you get to lead the civilians away while we set up, I don't need liabilities." Kyuketsuki's own cold reply. He simply could not stand men like this saying there a warrior, yet they were running.

"Then, I wish your doomed mission well, brave adventures." Sounding remorseful as if they were already dead.

Watching them quickly get underway. All of those the green vultures saved gave him a friendly wave even as they departed. Even the few children in the group he remembered playing with and telling stories. To help the somber mood after Alerick's speech last night.

Which would have only made them more hesitant and fearful of moving. They were now beaming with smiles as they had hope in him and the team even if they didn't know the danger which threatens the city.

Once they were entirely out of sight, Sitabus turned back to the group gathering around a table he created last night. A map on it with serval makeshift fighter pieces for all the sides that looked handcrafted with exceptional detail molded into them.

"So, here's how it should go Bardic you spent time learning to use the ballista right." Sitabus Turns to Bardic.

The dwarf just beamed up at him with a cheeky grin and a glint in his eyes. Sitabus had not seen before. From his far too eager expression, he could tell this was the wrong question. Instead, a more precise one would be did the dwarf sleep last night?

"Oh yes, this darling of engineering is truly a beauty! Where in the world did you find something so perfect! Not even me and my brother could make a more exceptional siege weapon if we tried! With such elegant smooth curves and rune enhanced aim! Oh, even auto-reloading and magic-imbued and formed arrows bolts after every shot! Oh, it's a dream I'm not even angry. You put me in the back. I can just feel the vib-"

Sitabus held up his hand! Ok, Cleary Bardic likes the weapon way too much for his own good. Maybe he could lend it to Bardic for as long as he can stop talking about it too much. Sitabus could not deny the fun of seeing Bardic's eyes light up with wonder. What he would say if told this wasn't even the best siege weapon. Back where he came in Yggdrasil, only an ok one. Shuttering at the thought best not to tempt fate on this one.

"Fine, then you can have it, for now, assuming you don't go showing it off, but it's your job to carry it."

" You're not pulling my leg, oh you're a true friend of dwarfs everywhere." Stepping away from Bardic's hug as he shed tears of joy with a weird smile. Ok... that's not just a little weird.

Kyuketsuki Looking over to the others. "Rita and Kathrin, you two will be managing the front line, but more importantly."

Moving the civilian pieces to the north closer to E-Rental away from the ruins, then moving the team Pieces. Chuckling at the funny design of the pieces made on a wimp. It was probably missed the anime style poses of pieces made with [create item]. Like Jades spinning around, Rita jumping up at a fish, and Kathrin's looking static at the world, Bardic was probably the least far off in the dragons Bain.

With both their eyes keenly watching them move across the map. A little away from in front of the siege weapon to block the road.

"This Task well be to ensure none of the beasts get past you at the convoy. Which they may try. Remember, this will be a long battle think about duration, not speed!" Kyuketsuki grimly reminding them all.

"Understood Kyuketsuki-sama, we won't fail." Both of them spoke perfectly in sync with each other, with their bodies stiff and relaxed yet Beaming. Which if Sitabus was to be totally honest was just a little weird. Seeing Ritana act like the head warrior maid, Or at least mirroring Kathrin

Lucky Bardic seemed too enthralled by the dragon's bane (ballista) to care, rubbing his face and hands all over it. Yeah...

"Finally, Jade, your job will be the most important. Yet hardest, I will need you to take command of some Mercenaries. as a precaution because this will not be an easy fight." Taking his time to look over the battle maid.

"I understand master I will not fail." Hearing this conviction in her voice still did little to quell the worry in his gut. Something he had missed or didn't see, but he couldn't worry them needlessly. Still, something was troubling him. What scared Kyuketsuki was he could not tell why. Yet this feeling of dread would not leave him.

Turning away from all of them, Sitabus looked at the clear path in the ground with the ritual candles. Sitabus had been preparing just in case something went wrong; he was planning on waiting to use it. The tight feeling in his gut told Sitabus. He might not have time in the middle of the fight better to test it now rather than later.

Watching as the circle lit up with magic as smoke and the smell of brimstone filled the air gaining everyone's attention. Watching in stunned silence as shapes formed in the smoke clouds. At first, looking like women until they saw the wings and curved Horns around their heads finally visible as an ominous air hung over the ruins.

As the smoke cleared to show 35 succubi came out all clad in seductive sorcerer's dresses armed with potions, books, fiery whips, and crystal staffs lined with bones frozen inside a skull at the top of them. They seemed arrogant and with dark glints in their eyes looking over the group with disapproving eyes. Slowly spreading out like they had a plan forming. Muscles flexing and ready to act, which put the others on guard. Well, this was annoying right; they only respect power if he remembers the lore from Yggdrasil.

"Well, what do we have here who dares summon us, speak up and know we aren't cheap." Called out a sweet and succulent tone.

Their leader who appeared to be the most refined regally dressed of them flowing green hair basking in the sudden breeze. With red eyes looking over the whole group, licking her lips like she was undressing everyone with her eyes. Wings spread wideout as if inviting others to come at her with open arms.

All of them stop their movement as everyone dropped to their knees from the pressure as waves of [blood lost aura] spread out full blast. Kyuketsuki's air felt like gravity had increased flattening the ominous atmosphere of the demoness like paper. Making them all sweat and bow their heads for the sheer power of this overwhelming surge of negative energy. Walking over to them, glaring into their eyes. Getting ready to speak up in a commanding voice.

"Oh, it's you. We didn't recognize your greatness, forgotten one. I'm am Xennessa leader of this band of dominators. What do you need of us?" Strangely her tone was much more subservient then before.

"What about the cost? you said you need payment, didn't you!" Raising a brow at the sly smile on Xenessa's face with lustful eyes.

"For weak mortals, yes, but if it is a call from you o lord of blood, we will happily help free of charge though we would love to get more alluring if you would allow it!" Husky with lust at Kyuketsuki.

Ok, so if the theory is right, then any negative or neutral karma creatures should follow Kyuketsuki's commands if they recognize him. Still, he would have to check his gold coins later to make sure there wasn't a base cost like back in YGGDRASIL. Hopefully, to alleviate some of the deep dread lingering in his gut feeling.

"Then you will follow Jade's order for now in the coming fight. Your role will be to report your finds via message spell to either Jade or me and to provide Jade support. In keeping any of the enemies from passing, you understand Xennessa!" Harshly Sitabus glared at the succubus to get this across.

Even after asking, he didn't let up the aura till he was sure she would comply with orders. He could not afford to be lenient here, or he might lose one of them. Jade was one of the lowest levels of the group and the one he felt most worried about. With such a short time for his one part to play in this battle. Watching the quivering demoness nod quickly, fearful of his rage.

"Everyone has your orders remember the plan, and know if we fail E-Rental will pay dearly for it!" Sending one last glare at the fiend leader who looked longingly up as Kyuketsuki took a flight up high into the air. Unfurling his wings once he was high enough, so he couldn't be seen by bardic. Drawing out both weapons as he prepared for the battle to come, he had a suspicion of who this was but with no way to confirm it was hard to say.

Still, it would be a fight he might not have to hold back too much smirking to himself. Adrenaline pumping in his veins. As his blood could feel the energy in the air, the dark clouds overhead and the whipping winds blew by.

* * *

**-Ritana pov-**

All of them stood ready in the silent, gloomy day Rita, however, knew it was just another sign of the danger approaching this area would be affected. Much to the villager's displeasure. Even master Kyuketsuki could not change this without showing his real power, and the city wasn't ready for this. As much as it displeased her Kyuketsuki had a reason for everything he did even this.

Focusing her mind on the task at hand, she needed to be ready, and it was the right call. At first, they didn't see them but hear them the howling of hundreds if not thousands of beasts all calling out at once. Filling the ruins with a palpable feeling of dread chilled the air and dead bones around them.

Then they saw it like a wave of lanterns glowing in the forest, but it didn't bring comfort or peace. No, the eerily decrepit feeling of just looking at these blue lights. An omen of the challenge ahead, but this didn't break Rita's nerve. Stilling her shaking body and biting her lips, would her training be enough? Mistress Kathrin had been training her most of the time last night when not cooking or pleasing master.

The thought of just the last two beautiful nights washed away her worries feeling rejuvenated by toe-curling pleasure. Beaming, as the first wave came into sight. Seeing these blue flame wolfs rush up red eyes glaring ahead. Time seemed to slow for Rita gripping the smooth tang of her beautiful new swords which curved lightly with a jagged saw-like edge a red gem at the center of the handguards, glowed with a tiger head shape for a hilt.

Swinging out with her swords at the two closest wolf's vanishing into vapor seconds later. But there was no time to marvel at as more came up slashing and spinning her blades with delicate rhythm and flow to her style. Rita finally felt like she was getting this down even as a horizontal slash cut through three at once.

Yet truly she could not rest for a moment cutting through beast after beast which came flooding out of these woods in droves. Dropping to a knee to let one jump over only to get cut down the middle. Then jumping back up in a spin, cutting through countless more with a flurry of blows left right up down. It all became a blur of the dance of blades.

Glancing around her, ten of the demons, along with Kathrin, were all making quick work of them with their whips and staff weapons, respectively. Still, what worried Rita was there seemed to be no end to them at all. They just keep coming with no fear of death or hesitation. Rita herself was struggling just to keep up with the numbers.

"Haha, come. It just keeps shooting, hahaha!" The mad laughter of Bardic could be heard behind her. As the dragon's bane sting shot and fired off like a rhythm of a clock chiming every few seconds. Shooting up into the sky, then turning to shoot at the beasts as those bolts shot off into the woods. Cleaving a path through the swarms of the creatures coming out.

For them, it didn't feel like any time was passing at all because they couldn't stop to even think, or the beasts would maul them all at once. This quickly became tiring, forcing Rita to use both [ability boost] and [greater ability boost] just to keep up. Feeling sweat run down her head like a river. Muscles burned with energy tense from the hostile air panting out with every strike just trying not to lose balance.

Still, she felt the ground shake, which threw off her center as a beast jumped on her. Still, she remembered to use the momentum to reverse the roll launching the creature into the air but wasn't done yet.

[fireball]

Lashing out her magic, it was much bigger than usual at the beast exploding out, raining down flames on to other wolfs. Silently casting stone skin just as one tried to bite her. But she jumped up, gathering her mana to try another trick she had been working on.

"[widen magic: Rapid fireball barrage]"

While focusing on the spell, Rita worked to cut through several more beast left and right. Even as orbs of fire shot out from above her head, panting heavily from the effort. Still beaming, she would definitely get better after today though her arms would be a bit aching.

"Down now!" Obeying Rita rolled as a sweeping chain came out in a wide arc only to retract back to Jade. Who was leading the back with five other succubi fighting around her as they tried to flank the sides? Rita was starting to get worried as five more were called down to defend Bardic right now. Beasts were coming out from all around them.

Still, Rita fought on sweeping out her blades to cut down more remembering to trust in the supreme being. He would not let them down or leave them, remembering the vow he made last night brought a smile to the warrior's face.

* * *

**-In the Sky above the Ruins-**

Sighing as the monster came into sight, Sitabus felt a great relief fill him and disappointment at this turn of events. The enemy looked like a dragon, yet it had no eyes; only an illusion spell to make it appear to have red glowing eyes. Four Wings having three claws in the joints like bats. Obsidian scales covering its body with a wicked-looking tail swayed behind it. Long black human-like hair. With two long curved horns shooting out of its head glowed at the end.

"I see the one who awoken me has finally shown." A booming dark feminine voice spoke out wings beating strong gusts of wind.

"Can't say I remember awakening you, lady! Though I'm sure, I would remember if I did." Disdain dripping from Kyuketsuki's voice

Tilting its head, the draconian creature seemed to question this. Then giggled. "Then you must be one of the thirteen heroes descendants sent to stop me. But I'm unstoppable now with this!" Holding up a blue, glowing torch made of a skull of some kind of demon wrapped in old bandages.

"So, you have Hel's Torch, so what. You think you can beat me with just one world item." Shaking his head at the depressive display, just having a world item didn't mean total victory, only a higher chance of it.

"Such arrogance young hero. But you can't stop me already. I hunted down one descendant, and I will hunt down the rest! Though I thank you for freeing me from my slumber, did you want a taste of my power." Sitabus grunted in annoyance at the talkative dragoness.

Staring at this creature with narrowed eyes trying to think of what they meant, yet it seemed to know him. At the same time, it was clearly confused after all Kyuketsuki was no hero. As a player, he was infamous for hunting and wiping out whole guilds back in the glory days.

Even now, the only reason he stopped was that Dorgaro stopped trying; when most of the small guilds he convinced to attack Nazarick refused to try after hearing what happen to the others. Still, it was dangerous and risky work hunting guilds for one or two players to try.

Tense with eagerness feeling to thunder overhead smirking. Oh, this should be fun as this drake like creature dodged an arrow bolt from below scratching it side though it healed quickly. Watching its health and mana fluctuate as wolves were cut down below.

"You dare stand against me! Do you not know who I am! I am one of the demon goddesses Volragin; to me, you are little more than ants!" She shouts out in a fury, but Sitabus just crackled at this claim.

"I'm sorry, but I have to disagree. See, that is just not true. [triple maximize magic: heavy hailstorm]"

From three arcana eyes shot out waves of swirling ice. Raining down upon this demon deity cutting its skin, but the damage was severely weakened. Interesting noting with some kind of healing magic and its infinite well of the beast below, this would be a much harder fight. Grinning darkly at this. Finally, someone who could be a challenge unconsciously activating the [blood lust aura].

"You expect this to hurt me. I have learned from our last encounter heroes and with this new weapon. I can't be beaten." With a yell, the draconic woman charged, her wings slashing out with high speed and force.

Still, this was not yet a challenge to Kyuketsuki bending his long sabers to parry and counter the flurry of blows the came at him, letting the bat fangs stab and slash at the monster hide. Even if it keeps healing all the damage, the ice, acid, and lightning damage seemed to be slowing the process.

Jumping back before smirking much to Volragin's confusion, thinking he was retreating charging up claws ready only for a very nasty surprise. From Kyuketsuki came fourth heat zapping dark blue energy waves with such force. It actually started to snow a little. While Sitabus bit into the offending wing as a rush of euphoria came from the sweet taste of the tangy flavor. [Triple maximize magic: dark ice waves] [Triple maximize magic: dark draining chill]

"Let go, you pest this wasn't how you fought last time. you don't bite a lady!" Screamed the demoness violently beating her wing arms to get him off, finally hitting him back with her tail.

Without realizing it, Kyuketsuki skin was turning pure white with pitch-black eyes, the red irises hungry locked at the pumping toxicity sweet blood ripe with negative energy. As a tail grew out, whipping the air violently as the wings turned to hot amber bones, Cleary visible. Long tongue licking the lamprey month even as the sabers fused with his hands making five blade-like claws.

**"Sorry, I just felt like having a taste of your blood! It is so sweet with a dark after flavor now. Let's keep going."** Kyuketsuki's vision starting to tint red.

Volragin felt a shiver down her spine at this malevolent voice even as the cold tried to zap her strength. It didn't help now; the injuries weren't healing as they should even with all the death of the flames below. Charging again to meet claw to claw yet something was clearly wrong, the hero should have been yelling out in pain, yet they were laughing. Feeling more cuts even as her second set of wings tried to bat away those pesky dagger blades.

Only to feel another bite on one wing unable to pull back with a draining fatigue washing over the demon deity. The tail came spearing up only to be caught by the claw hand fear rising in the demonic Wyvern. This wasn't possible Volragin should be able to knock them back.

**"I see you must have been blinded by one of the thirteen heroes, right? But I'm no hero. I'm just a Forgotten Vampire, and you are now my prey, so entertain me!" **Kyuketsuki howling out in glee and hunger.

Again, came the demented voice twisted with such glee and blood lust. Volragin had a few tricks up her sleeve, teleporting a safe distance away. Feeling strength leave her as this fight went on trying to desperately fight off this parasite from biting again. Least it would be her end!

Speeding at the strange hero to finish them only to hear a clang and rip as a claw was cut off even as it regrows. They quickly found It was a bad idea to fight in melee range, losing talon after talon.

Even reinforcing it with magic failed to stop this as Kyuketsuki's blade claws cut all the way through scales, talons even fire spells were cut in twain. Without mercy or relenting, it became a battle of attrition with no clear winner. Also, while inflicting some injuries, the vampire lord didn't even acknowledge the pain. If anything, it only made them beam creepier. Horrible mouth continually trying to bite the demoness while launching a hand full of cold spells out which blew out any fire sent.

Launching out fire spell after fire spell in hopes of holding off this threat till her mana could refill. The healing was happening but much more slowly than before. Kyuketsuki, for his part, felt utter enjoyment at the rush of battle, feeling every hit yet not the pain. Hearing a calling for more and more blood, his vampiric nature demanded it feeling this high again of sweetness, which could only be handled by draining this fool's life essence. Slowly chipping away at their fast healing.

Unknown to them each bite drained a little more of their life energy away, making it harder and harder for their body to properly heal even dropping their strength and speed as their mana kept being spent faster and faster to keep up. This had a negative effect even back in Yggdrasil to balance out super-fast healing, which uses high MP.

There was a counter, and if it kept filling and dropping too fast by a specific time frame, then you would earn ranks of mana exhaustion get the max of ten levels, and then they would have to wait 6 hours for it to refill. It was a brilliant plan.

One Volragin didn't even seem to notice too panicked by Kyuketsuki trying to suck the demon's blood. Smirking to himself while dodging another wave of fire around in the air with graceful but controlled movement under them, then grabbing their tail with an evil smile with a crushing grip as bladed fingers cut deep into the scales drawing blood.

They screamed out in agony only to suddenly shift in position as a huge magic arrow bolts stabbed into Volragin's wings. Freezing them up with panic gripping the fiend's heart. When they could not move their wings at all, in fact, the wind howling past them at blinding speeds ground fast approaching. In to a dark hole in the ground with a boom, they impacted sharp pains shot through them both upon impact.

* * *

**-Before the battle-**

_Flashback_

"Alright, listen here's the plan after going over it with Rita. We believe the monster we are facing is coming from the east. After going over the knight's story, this won't be our only problem."

Curiosity and worry filled the faces around Sitabus. He understood why they fail to realize something sooner. It was the knowledge Kathrin brought up very important to this coming fight because he realized what the blue beasts where.

"Why's this lord Kyuketsuki?" Chimed in Rita's voice, bubbly and sweet.

"The beast mentioned are not actually beasts, but a continues effect of a rare and powerful artifact call [Hel's Eternal Torch of Battle] something which spawns an endless number of sentient flames which may take any form. which means we will have two battles, one on the ground and one in the air."

Even as he explained, Bardic looked to question why there would be two fronts to the fight. Sitabus could understand the questioning look even if they didn't understand the need for this tactic. Sitabus wouldn't risk the team fighting someone with this world item. Which had a few special requirements to hold, let alone use?

For one, the user needs one maxed fire class of any kind. Then they need one necromancy or undead class to negate the negative energy. Third, they need to be level 60, or the torch would test them continually to keep hold. Finally, the wielder had to have negative karma of 250 or more to fully use its hidden power this of WCI (world-class item).

For these reasons, it was a world item, Sitabus feared Dorgar ever finding. Mainly for the hidden power, which could only be used once. Also, for those sentient flames boosting all fire-based skills and magic while adding burning and heat effects to all non-fire attacks.

Yet, most of all, every sentient flame slain would regain a bit of mana to the wielder of the torch. Which could only be killed with or blocked by magic weapons of Top-Class rank gear or higher? Even with this gear, the mobs would keep respawning in waves without a cool down time till the torch holder was slain or stopped.

"I know this may confuse you, but we need to separate the wielder of this artifact from the beast; otherwise, I will be too busy fighting this thing to protect all of you. I know you can handle them alone. Which is why your job will be keeping the flame wolfs distracted." Sitabus explained quickly.

"And why would we need to do this? Couldn't you just have us fight this monster with you?" Asked Bardic, questioning the logic of this plan.

"No Kyuketsuki-sama and I have been looking for this artifact for a long time. It is highly dangerous because until the holder of the torch is killed, their numbers will not drop or thin. Imagine if you will, for instance, this artifact is an inexhaustible army that has no end. And no cost, which means they can wear us down from overwhelming numbers while they siege the city." Kathrin gained their attention, taking a breath.

"Worse, they won't stop till their leader is dead with unlimited range. This is why we must isolate and contain the leader, but while this happens, we will be responsible for holding this elemental army back. It will not be an easy task, in fact, both of your current weapons will not even affect the flames, and your armor won't stop them either." Kathrin chimed in, pointing to both their weapons and armor.

The table became deathly silent at this statement. Even the crickets stopped chirping. Both of them paled at this, now realizing the danger of this world item with the potential for disastrous effects. The only good news was few could hold it at least safely; still, this item needs to be acquired.

With a quivering voice, Rita asked. "Then how can we beat them with only us. you must have a plan right lord Kyuketsuki?"

Sitabus smiled a toothy grin at this oh he had a plan alright. Several because everything from Yggdrasil had drawbacks. He just needs to know what the disadvantages of this one were, unfortunately, neither he nor Dorgaro ever found such an artifact in Yggdrasil.

"Simple, I'm going to draw the main leader away, then contain him in this hole I made earlier." Pointing to the enormous hole created in the battle with the giant acorn monster.

"Once he is contained in an area where they can't fly or depend on their trump card, I should be able to beat them in PvP as they seem overly dependent on these two tricks" Kyuketsuki finished knocking over the dragon piece on the table.

This drew hope back to both their faces though the other to try to fake a smile at this playing along to the mood.

"What's this term, you mean PvP?" Bardic questions him, and Sitabus beamed how to make this out.

"Simply put, its high-level opponents battling it out against one another using skill, magic, gear, cunning, even trickery to try and win a fairly even fight, but where I come from its short for player versus player!" Beaming with pride at the memories.

* * *

_End flashback_

Upon getting up, the pain lessened for Kyuketsuki, tasting the blood on his fingers, licking it off with his long tongue.

_'Note to self-find a better way into the hole next time like teleporting.'_

This was short-lived, looking over to the sound of Volragin vigorously flapping her wings to get air born again. Glaring daggers at Kyuketsuki trying to understand where they went wrong yet unable to comprehend this situation before them.

"[glaciers imprisonment] and [cursed blood dome]" At the casting of the spells, the tunnel froze over every inch of the cavern covered in slick ice, even the exits. Now covered in thick layers of solid ice. Spikes all over, and a red tint came over the cavern. Symbols circling in bans all over the pitch-black room all semblance of warmth being sucked away replaced by a deep penetrating chill which even had Volragin shivering just trying to keep warm.

"You think this will hold me! Even traped I'm still strong you can't stop my-

A burst of rumbling mocking laughter filled the room with ill intent. Yet the source could not be found even looking around with night vision didn't help. Little more than just two feet in front of them as the confidence faded, Replaced by a primal sense of fear screaming for them to get out.

Whipping their tale, however, didn't even scratch the walls hearing something nearby Volravin searched around the darkness.

Whipping around trying to find their enemy, yet only seeing blurs pass by their peripheral vision as things kept zipping past them, leaving small cuts all over their body. Lashing out at nothing in hopes of finding their attacker only to hit the cold floor or fall on their face followed by insufferable mocking crackling.

Only now realizing this fall had been planned, and they were trapped in a dark, icy prison.

Dread washed over Volragin, they had several abilities to fly and tunnel. Yet now they were trapped and terrified. Volragin tried to fly only to be stopped a few feet off the ground by pain. As something dug into the wound, which had not completely healed. Next thing they knew they were pulled to the ground. In the darkness, as bites were felt all overlooking around in the black and white vision, fierce vicious, hungry eyes looked Volragin's way. There were many of them even in the air everywhere creeping closer.

"No, stay back I'll hurt you! I know I'm a mighty demon god I'm ah!"

A loud snap reverberated throughout the whole chamber, followed by four more tortures snaps. Misery filled the fiend unable to move their broken wing arms without surges of tormenting pain. With a dulled sense of their blood draining out of their body growing weaker and weaker. Unable to feel their mana at all despite looking for it, nothing came when thrusting out their hands. Rewarded by teeth sinking into their scales.

**"You made a mistake by fighting me, Volragin. Do you still think I'm a hero? I'm no hero. Just a simple vampire lord who has been waiting for fools like you to step into my path. Now I don't have to worry about anyone seeing this. My vampire brides feast on this glorious snack let us dig in!"**

As this twisted, layered voice sang out. The demoness ears rang with sinister cries of bliss. Much to Volragin's protest yet unable to even stand as ice froze their legs and broken arms. Feeling despair as they struggled to fight off the attacks from all around them. Too exhausted and unable to move, all they could do was scream out in agony.

In their hell, they failed to notice the torch was taken off of them. Not that it mattered as one of the sealed demon lords was about to meet their end in this cold desolate prison. Without even knowing the name of their killer.

* * *

**-Above ground-**

Huffing for breath, Rita ending her spin attack dropping down onto one knee exhaustion radiated off her form, feeling this was getting tiresome. Staring at the lines of beasts, one sword raised to strike out only to halt. As they all came to a stop just standing, their tension filled the air looking around the others had stopped as well. Both sides waiting for the other to act.

Then one wolf vanished to the green vultures' surprise than another and another slowly they all started to disappear. Till they were left alone in the clearing, Rita sheathed both her swords dropping on to her back, looking up at the stormy sky as light snow fell a chill filled the air yet to Rita, she could only feel happy recognizing the supreme being's energy radiating from this snow.

Maybe it was her imagination, but it felt warm and inviting, laying in the white sheet of wintery weather. Usually, she would be worried, but if Kyuketsuki needed their help, he would message them. Right now, she just wanted to lay down, And let this snow cool her off for a few minutes her job was done for right now.

While this happened, all the succubus gathered around the ice-covered hole watching in fascination. As the ground cracked out more frost growing out of every crevasse in the field with rare powerful magic. Which bent nature to its will something they had only heard about in stories before now.

"So, this is the forgotten one's power."

"So cool and hot."

"Such power do you think he will share his secrets."

"I'm more interested in sharing something else."

The 35-demoness chatted among themselves, looking at the hole in awe and wonder gushing about the might of a forgotten summoner. One which used their summons to infiltrate and bring ruin to large groups. In fact, it was so much fun working for this summon for their mercenary services Xannessa personally pledged their group to the forgotten ones. They could see why now? He rained supercharged winter blasts from the sky and brought a sharp pain to a higher-level demon with ease even while holding back.

For them finding a dominant mate to help raise their young was vital, or they would get trampled over by other demons and devils vying for power. But the mistress of their group was powerful and cunning, so they managed to get around with little trouble at all.

"Enough gabbing gather round! We can admire his work later!" Came Xannessa's gruff reply over them lining up with dejected sighs.

"I can see why master favors your services. I believe we need to cover some ground rules."

Kathrin looked over the group scanning for any injury or weakness to exploit or get rid of. Slyly beaming when none were found, this was good, though. She would expect no less from any summoned mercenary monsters or not. Only the worthy could service Kyuketsuki-sama.

"Glad you think so, sweetheart, so what are our next orders? " They all bowed to the succubus, hoping to gain the favor of the forgotten ones. Like this one had, it would be a high honor to feel this energy up close and personal.

"For now, hide your demoness nature. You need to appear as a group of mercenary sorcerers. We can't go scaring the locals."

At Kathrin's command, all of them the gathered group shifted their form into human sorcerers though they were quickly distracted by a commotion. Nearby turning to gaze as the noise near Bardic, out of the trees and underbrush came several hooded figures stealthily appeared

Armed with various weapons and armor, those with hoods down had a sinister look on their faces. Yet the most shocking face was one familiar face next to someone they had been avoiding at every possibility. Not just because of a dislike of them or the safety of Rita's team. Rita had the displeasure of running into this particular member of six arms before ruining a few past missions.

Faster than some would think possible, Ritana was on her feet swords in hand, trying to wipe the sweat from her face. The warrior knew this was bad; the sun was setting, and all of them were worn down from the fight. Which just ended Rita was out of mana. Glancing over their dwarf looked to be held at knifepoint while both Jade and Kathrin looked to be a little shaky yet hiding sluggish movement well.

Ritana tried to think of why they had been so obviously betrayed. Yet could not think of a reason for an answer to this puzzle. Did he not even realize this woman wanted Rita dead if they crossed paths again. Her body trembled with rage and weariness as the realization of this heart-throbbing betrayal.

"Tarick!" Ritana shouted loudly.

"What is the meaning of this, why is she here!" Rita's voice neutral dulled golden eyes, glaring right through the elve.

"Hello, little fly, I believe I told you what would happen. Next, we meet!" Icy tone ringing out across the clearing from the six arms member.

"Hey, her death wasn't part of the deal Remember. Besides, I have something I need to do." Tarick calmly spoke, pulling the woman back.

Stepping forward, Tarick pulling out a locket from his pouch, grinning under the hood. Lighting up his hand with a pink glow, this would fix everything it had to. Even from here, he could see how Rita's body stiffened tensely at seeing the amulet.

"You went through my things! What happened to not prying into other's stuff!" Fury rolling off Ritana gripping her weapons so tight her knuckles turned white.

"I only returned the favor your new master already made you do, but I realize this must be what is controlling you!" Every word filled with triumph.

"If you dare scratch my amulet, I will have your share cut from every mission we get from the adventures guild for a month. You hear me now give me-

Without listening, Tarick grabbed the locket as the magic around his hand worked to destroy the fine metalworking and magic around the trinket. Warping and twisting the metal within minutes, the pendant had been destroyed with a final burst of magic sparks.

Beaming in victory, at least he was until the absolute rage on Ritana's face came in to view. Body straining not to explode in a fury her blades already glowing with flames.

"You just destroyed my mother's locket, you complete moron! I'm kicking your ass till you regret everything!" Rita marching up with rage.

Her path was blocked by several people, all armed chuckling as they circled the warrior. Blocking her view as Tarick vanished from sight in all the confusion. Yet Rita could not focus on this as blades met in clash quickly having to counter several attackers at once. Kicking back one slashing to her right side to cut through one as they screamed out from the burning blade.

It was good she remembered to drink a restoration potion before getting up. Turning to counter one to her left and stabbing in front of herself as another fell. Still, they weren't falling back even as another slash made its mark.

Rage was evident in every thrust and harsh slash, yet she could not afford to stop. The stupid elf had a silly idea in Tarick's head and needed to be stopped. He would regret his brain-dead idea he could destroy the last thing her mother gave her.

* * *

-**Else were in the fight-**

Jade could not say how annoying these humans were. All of them were much better fighters than any she had seen before. Especially this woman with the dancing blades around them with no way to stop and coordinate the other succubus. They were watching nearby but fighting off their own attackers.

Lashing out with her Kusarigamas creating some space only to feel a cut in her arm glaring over at the attack. To see the elf drawing out another arrow but it had strange energy around them one she didn't like at all. Yet more of those annoying swords came at Jade blocking her retaliation. This was not the worst thing, just trying to fight all these opponents at once was.

Despite her long chain weapons, she needs room to build up momentum; otherwise, she could not use her flames. And without time to aim her strikes, there was no telling if they would swing wide. Biting her lip, Jade knows this was the worst possible type of battle for her style unless she used the other form; she could not effectively fight these worms off.

She had only a shortlist of spells she could use, having burned through most of the talismans on hand with those damn wolfs.

Hissing as more cuts ripped into her uniform and skin, then something miserable happened. As something rammed into her shoulder, shattering her shoulder guard red hot metal pieces flying out. Swiping her legs out, in vain to try and get some room if she could just get some space. These worms would be dying much faster.

"What's wrong, monster can't get your weapons working tough! That is a problem with those long overbearing chain weapons like yours!" The arrogance in Tarick's voice truly was starting to tick her off.

Jade felt a rain of blows rain down upon her back. Pain radiating from the impact holy positive magic burned her flesh. This was bad. She was a support role meant to distract and cut down opponents from afar. Yet this stupid elf seemed to catch on to this. Feeling tears, but she would not fail Kyuketsuki-sama.

Racking her brain for a solution to this problem even while holding back more. Then it hit her right the skill. It was only to be used in a desperate situation. This had to count, right? Besides, she would just respawn later afterward, beaming.

All of them are on guard as the maid started to glow brighter and brighter with each cut the very air shimmered with heat around her, and sweat began to roll down their faces. Till Edstrom backed off, her senses were screaming at her to move. Even as this foolish girl tanked more slashes yet dread hung in the air, they were desperate to fight them off.

"Get back now!"

But too late. "[undying passions gift: heart explosion]"

It appeared the area flashed with a blinding light, then a boom deafened all nearby. Shock waves of the blast and heat knocking everyone close by to the ground. As dark red energy exploded out everyone in the blast zone vanished from view. Never to be seen again.

As the light dimmed down, silence filled the air standing in a crater, only one form was visible. Armored shredded to red hot pieces hissing in the air. Her spotless maid uniform scorched and in tatters. Blood pouring out of her injuries covered in burns and deep cuts, one arm missing with a hole where her left eye should be. Panting her shaking body swaying, both of her weapons were broken beyond repair chain links scattered all over.

"Stupid... worms... you... can't... beat... Me…now prepare for...

Stopping even as she looked at the shock scimitar user. Who was unsure how they were still standing impressively; nonetheless, Jade felt something was wrong; she couldn't move glancing down an arrow penetrating her heart! Watching in disbelief as slowly from the injury, her body started to turn to ash falling cell by cell, still forcing her body to move towards the woman. Agonizingly slow Dragging the bent chain in one arm swinging out even as her eye glossed over a small cut formed on Edstrom's cheek.

Stunned to see this being move even as more arrows pelted her form, but she would not stop limping forward, slowly pulling back her weapon.

"Just die already [arrow storm], [dead center], and [drifting seekers]!"

In rage and fear, Tarick unleashed a hail of arrow powered by martial arts, all turning even after being fired to hit the mark. Yet still, as they fell body disintegrating, they dragged the body forward forever, imprinting this horrible image into the onlooker's eyes. Refusing to quit even as their nerves were burning out.

"Won't... fail... Kyuket- fading into ash, their body was blown away silence reigned over the ruins. All of the criminals were hesitant to attack now clearly terrified by this image. Then the ground shook, and the Icey spot on it began to crack and split apart an eerie light shooting up into the air. For the first time in their lives, they felt fear, which not even eight fingers could protect them from.

* * *

**-Frozen prison hole-**

Kyuketsuki froze as the message popped up in his mind.

[Jade coin had died]

Unable to comprehend how the battle above should have been easy. Fear filled his mind did he miss calculate? Was there an unknown factor, so many possibilities filled his mind trying to understand what went wrong. Unconsciously his hands curled into fists drawing blood. His body vibrating with visible fury.

**"Finish now. We are moving!"** His voice cold and dead, all the vampire brides immediately finished fearful of their master's rage. Lining up all eighty-eight waiting further orders with shivers down their spines.

Glaring up, the ice prison began to crack apart, red light bleeding out above them. Till it burst up into sharp icy rain. Shooting up into the area above frantically looking around as dread fill Kyuketsuki's, undead heart. Where is his reincarnation of velvet? Uncaring for the looks of horror or shock these people didn't matter, he needs to find her.

Laying eyes on the crater no. A terrifying realization finally hit. She had used that skill one he had forbidden from using. Because while it was a very powerful skill, she just wasn't high enough to safely use it. In exchange for a percentage of the user's health, they could create an explosion around them if using more than 50% of their health, they would be weakened to the point which they were vulnerable to all damage types and would need at least a 7th tier healing spell quickly.

_'Why did I even give her the damn skill!'_

He thought frantically looking around for a body, yet there was no dead body to be found. Not even an arm in an attempt to find an answer, he followed the chain to a revealing dressed woman looking like a dancer.

**"Who dares kill my servant speak or feel agony you could only dream of!" **An unearthly roar rushed out of Kyuketsuki's throat.

All her subordinates backed up away from her, pointing to Edstrom, frightened out of their minds dropping their weapons as this aura washed over all of the grunts, Eight fingers be damned, they weren't taking on this monster even if they paid for it later.

"**I see, so you're the one."** Crazed demented laughter filled the ruins making Edstrom feel small watching this monster float down amber wings dripping acid burning the ground.

"You think you can mess with eight fingers. I'm one of their top enforcers! Part of six arms and I refused to be intimidated by some freak now die!" Screaming out as Edstrom's scimitars flew at the monster.

Only to be shocked to see six daggers fly up, cutting through each and every sword watching as the broken weapons hit the ground. Unmoving sparks of magic leaking out of the now ruined weapons None of them even touching the target. Now weaponless taking a step back. As those cold, hateful eyes pierced through her very soul, unsure what to do about this.

"Fools help me attack or give me a weapon!" Glancing at her underlings only for no movement to happen.

**"You seem to misunderstand. your followers know they're going to die here by my helpers as snacks!**"

As this malevolent voice called out each and every one of the eight fingers thugs. Now had pure white-skinned women near them in bridle uniforms. Unmoving even as they were drained of their blood much to the shock of the others.

**"You, my dear, shall die like my dear lovely Jade did alone and in pain!"** Hate bubbling off of Kyuketsuki.

Her mind tried to think of a way out of this. This wasn't what she was paid for. Lying cheat Tarick damn it. Wait, she didn't give the killing blow may be. Hope-filled her quickly speaking in the hopes of surviving this.

"WAIT for I di- gurgling the world seemed to stop as blood sprayed out of her body from ten different cuts. The body literally falling into a blood-soaked gore pile. Kyuketsuki No longer standing in front of her but behind her.

**"Lying won't save you; I can smell her blood on your weapons!"** Kyuketsuki coldly glared at the mess.

"Uh master your form; it's um…showing?" Softly Kathrin's somber voice spoke.

Stopping, Sitabus realized Indeed, he had not changed back, shit. Sitabus shifting back to normal, his swords unfused with his claws. Purple demon blood stained his body and armor, looking at the shocked party.

"No, stop, he needs to die!" Turning, they all saw the sorcerer's restraining the elf with ropes of magic. All of the party flabbergasted and unsure of what to say. Only the sound of Tarick's shouting filled the deadly silent area.

One thought was at the forefront of Kyuketsuki's mind would the auto respawn work. This was his only hope even as his nails drew blood from his hands. He didn't want to lose another person close to him. Not like his family. He couldn't handle being alone again. Suppressing his pain and panic busted to life, but it could not hold back all of his grief biting his lip.

* * *

**-Later at the campsite of the ruins-**

After setting up camp, the air was tense. No one spoke up even as the vampire brides and succubus patrolled the area looking for danger. Kathrin was sitting right next to Sitabus trying to console his silent temper, though if not for Rita asking this lesser being would not be in chains but dead. There was no talking about it to her mind. Anyone who made the master feel such cold and emptiness needs to be punished.

He was not even in the mood to feel her up; this only increased her outrage and grief; still, these two were part of the discussion.

"So, uh Kyuketsuki, you're a vampire." Bardic laminating trying to start the uncomfortable topic rolling.

"Yes, does this change anything between us? I will understand if you can't work with me any longer. I know people's reactions would be negative just like Tarick, though if I'm, to be honest, I don't care either way." The words are hollow and lifeless as Kyuketsuki stared at the fire.

"Uh, don't you need to like drink blood or avoid sunlight?" Asked Rita more wondering about her master who seemed so human right now. Not that she would leave at this point unless asked to.

Hollow laughter answered Sitabus just wasn't in the mood to care for secrets. If it came down to it, they would be dead by morning with over one hundred mercenary NPCs at his beck and call it would be child's play.

"Unlike lesser vampires, I'm a true elder vampire. I am not hurt by the sun or blocked by any other absurd rules of a vampire. As for hunger of blood, it is little more than a rush for me, not a need."

Once again, the tense silence returned between the groups at the crackling of the fire. Indeed a depressing air seemed stuck above them, but Bardic spoke up, drawing their attention much to his surprise.

"Well, frankly, if it's not a problem, I don't see one. You are not like most of the ones I've heard from the stories. So, you're ok in my book. Even if elfy boys gone off his rocker about this. frankly, you could have attacked us by now, but you haven't."

Faintly feeling a smile form on his face at this, even Rita beamed upbeat about this leaning close on the other side.

"I don't either, so I think it's official our new leader Kyuketsuki-kun is staying." Rita cheered will glee.

"Though can I put in a request or two since I will probably be stuck with you after this." Asked Bardic.

Sitabus smirked slightly, it would be suspicious if the dwarf didn't at least ask for something waving Bardic on to continue.

"Do you mind if I could get one of those sorcerers for the night it gets rather cold also, I want free rights to hold on to this beauty of a siege weapon!" Want and need sparkling in the dwarf's eyes.

Kathrin seemed to raise a brow at this inquiry but looked to Kyuketsuki, who just looked on tossing the thought around.

"Alright, I will let you have one of them just know they are feisty, demanding, and relentless, so don't blame me if they try to kill you. Also, know this if you touch Rita or Kathrin, they have the freedom to neuter you unless you can explain very well." A fleeting spark of life stirred in his words.

Watching the dwarf's eyes light up at this greed through dangerous as a tool to be used. To make sure something like today never happened again. Plus now, these Eight Fingers were on his hit list, silently planning their downfall.

"Before we go to bed, there is one other matter to attend to. This needs to be decided on what to do about Tarick!" Sitabus hissed out the name.

The night air once again grows quiet as they thought about this, considering all the elf had done. He had rummaged through their stuff, lied, led Eight Fingers to them, killed a teammate even destroyed something precious to Rita. With all this in mind, it was hard to say how they would react to this.

"I say we leave elfy boy out here. To think about his actions frankly, I can't say I trust him anymore. Though I still consider him a friend." Softly spoke Bardic.

Sagely nodding both Kathrin and him agreed though Sitabus might just have Tarick killed. When they weren't looking. He could not forgive the death of someone so dear to him like Jade. It was too much like velvets far too painful. Just remembering how it happened brought a rush of vengeance.

"As much as I know it might displease you, lord Kyuketsuki. We were once good friends, so I think it is best if we leave him to his thoughts... For me, and if he really comes back after us, I will kill him myself sound fair?" Testily asked Rita though she didn't look pleased about it.

With a perfect poker face gazing into tired eyes as much as Sitabus wanted to act on his blood rage, he remembered something Momonga said once. _A good leader isn't ruled by their emotion but controls them_. Sighing, pulling Ritana close.

"Fine, but if he ever attacks my servants or me again, you will end him before he can threaten us once more. This is an order!" The words felt broken and lost.

Rita beaming with determination leans closer till their lips touched, feeling the sparks of passion in her lips. Even as a tear rolled down the vampire's face. Barring his grief into this moment in hopes of vanishing velvets dyeing face from his mind. Tightening his hold on the girls as if scared, they would disappear as well as everyone important in his life had.

* * *

**-Hidden tomb-**

Deep underground hid away beneath the earth in a dark chamber. Candles lit up the room dimly with a dark theme of the room in the stale air, which would soon hold a meeting holographic images of hooded figures appeared.

Each one having a mask over their face looking among the members gathered with the lack of one spot which remained empty. All of those gathered looked among themselves, silently asking the question which hung in the air. None willing to speak up till one cleared their throat with a voice neither female or male sound but a perfect balance of both.

"So, they failed not to be expected, but not surprising." Came one in a zombie bear mask hunched over but standing almost ten feet tall.

"You say it like the fool had a brain hen probably got themselves killed by a fence post or wind main." Scoffed a gruff voice of an owl's mask and a scythe in hand as their cloak moved underneath them.

"Now. Now, it hardly matters that they failed. Rather did those pesky heroes show up?" Called out another loud voice in a bull mask.

The others argued over this matter, adding all manner of insult to their fallen comrade or comments of surprise over the failed plan. Clapping could be heard, stopping the petty bickering. As a slender, the jester masked person spoke up.

"No, the heroes were not present. In fact, I dare say this may bold well for us." Giggling at the lower tones of those gathered.

This had all seven look at the person strangely. How was this good? An artifact of power had been lost to whoever stopped the attack on E-Rental. The test was inconclusive; if anything, this was horrible with how scattered about they were. Sure that the plan wouldn't fail to at least scar E-Rental, which would have invited the empire in the coming annual war.

Unity was not their strong suit. This was evident by how little they cared about the fallen comrade. Only concerned by the fact that the test had failed all parameters. The one with the wolf mask sitting still watching all of this happen.

"Carnival, I believe you fail to see how this is bad, like always." Annoyed at the Jester masks, answer. The two-sided mask one responded back.

A giggled was there reply tilting the head childishly to the left then right swaying. "No, I'm just saying another monster is always welcome to the table right. You should have seen their face gleefully smiling even as they toyed with batty-chan like a fiddle. Oh, I could only wish to see their face in the hole as it froze over."

Again, they all glanced around, not realizing this one had actually been there to see it. When all others had failed to perceive it with divination magic. But zombie bear mask snarled over this turn of events they could not believe she just let them get away with the item.

"Let me get this straight you were there, and you just let them get away with the artifact you realize this could be seen as a betrayal!" Shouted out the leader of this group in a blank mask.

"~Oh, so scary, but why so angry? When I found someone who might be about to fill the gap, you really should have seen them. Letting batty-chan believe they had the win until they fell right into the trap. ~"

Intrigued, the blank masked harshly shouted. "Explain, or I will see this as a betrayal of The Covenant of Crows."

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	5. Chapter 5 Return of The Lost

Authors note: I don't own overlord

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review. 9/26/202 Change some wording a bit on one part to get across the reason for Ainz to be hesitant about sending out Velvet. 10/4/2020 Small fixes.

Chapter 5

* * *

**-A room in Kyuketsuki's quarters-**

Time 10:15 AM

In the pitch-black room, dust swirled about slowly building in speed, twisting and whistling in the air. As the light illuminated the room slowly. Revealing the oddly shaped yet perfectly sculpted floors and walls which shined with a radiance of class and royalty. Stretching across the room was furniture organized to look perfectly set, if not a little dusty. Or did till the dust in the room swirled in the air wildly slowly closing in shrinking in size. As the twister became more focused and powerful, reaching all the way to the high ceiling.

Till it looked like a vortex-shaped into a pillar of barely contained power glowing crimson as runes of the circles glowed to match the runes glowing blue on the ceiling. Yet still, pillar shrank down thinner and thinner until a vaguely humanoid shape began to form from the heat and dust of the room. Slowly developing into a girl as smooth skin and perky, but good-sized breasts took shape. Then formed creating a torso as thin stumps poked out lengthening out to form noodle arms and legs blobs slowly split at the ends, making cute delicate toes and fingers. As the limbs grow faintly muscular, finally, an orb popped out of the top as the blank head shapeshifted.

Making a nose with a thin line below it as lips took shape. Pointed ears growing out of the side of the head with a small blob of sleek red hair extend out the two eyebrows and finally slits form above, making eyes only half-way open. As the twister of heat and dust popped runes vanishing, dropping the somewhat human figure to the ground. Snake Tail sluggishly twitching and whipping back and forth, hazy red eyes unfocused with a hiss. As the tiny imp-like wings failed to move. Till they just sank back into the skin like they were never there yet, the horn nubs elongated curving around the front of the head (like Albedo's).

Black empty eyes fully opening slowly, refocusing into red-eye iris slits took in the room around them. With curious eyes trying to figure out how they arrived in this strange place slowly but firmly standing to their feet naked to the world except for one object alone. A gemmed metal band on their ring finger.

Painfully slow, the memories came back to them flashes of master Kyuketsuki, a fight, then a blank like the last 30 minutes of memories had vanished. Not that they could tell the exact amount of time missing. Widening their eyes as they realized something essential, something outshining all other questions in their brain.

"Kyuketsuki-sama, I need to find him!" Rushing to the door until they realized something secondly important.

"Right need a weapon." Scanning over the room as memories came back to them from the sitting area to the bed at the wall, even the door leading to the private bathroom. Finally, landing on the iron twin doors of the closet rushing over to pull them open.

Inside was a collection of weapons that would put any smaller armory to shame. As all but the floor was lined with racks of things such as little Sanborn (throwing needles) all the way up to greatswords and tower shields even. Going up futuristic firearms powered by alchemy, runes, and infinite magic bullets.

It would have been an insult to call this room a walk-in closet more like a fully stocked armory neatly cleaned and organized. This person was carefully going over the choices of weapons instinctively finding one which fit them best. Though they had a scarce talent hand gifted by their master to be able to use every weapon in the room without restrictions, be they magic or not.

With this said, just being able to use a weapon adequately didn't mean they were a master with it. In truth, they could only expertly use a handful of them better than any others. Expertly trained to know exactly how to use them with devastating efficiency and could disarm a novice with but a twitch of their finger.

Gentle hands brushing over a particular weapon, two flails which had no handles only the vile looking spike balls and chains. Grabbing them, they seemed to come alive wrapping around her wrist, stretching all the way up to her shoulders, finally sinking into her back flesh.

Grinning indeed, these were her favorite weapons. They were said to hold a piece of Kyuketsuki's essence that powered them. Even if they didn't, they were still living weapons able to help her in battle with infinite lengths of chains. Watching them float in front of her fists brought back such nostalgia of venturing out with master.

Shaking the thoughts away, she didn't have time to waste vermin needed smashing. Quickly closing the armory up as the doors glowed, so only a select few worthy individuals could open it. Glancing at the ring, debating using it. Ultimately decided against the option, the ring was only in her possession for safekeeping.

Even if master Kyuketsuki lied about it being able to track her, it was her duty to safeguard it. Rushing to the door and opening it through the main room and into the hallway Without care for her nudity sprinting down the halls, thinking about how strange it had been. To wake up here but at the same time, missing hours and clothes were a privilege could her pulse race with excitement to join master on the field of battle.

All of the supreme warriors were great in their own right, even if she never got to meet all of them. They were masters of strategy and planning, humble servants could only hope to match. Though few ever got the right to be allowed out of the tomb to fight with them. Though maybe this changed after so long.

Coming to a stop, her path was blocked by some woman in a white dress with black wings and horns, eyes glaring at her With distrust and suspicion, holding a dark metal ax.

"How did you get in here worm daring to so casually roam Nazarick's halls!" Velvet watched this woman with gritted teeth and aura of malice radiating off her.

Ready to attack till the name came to her right, she was guardian overseer of the magnificent tomb of Nazarick. As much as she wanted to brush past them. Velvet was not above this person as attacking them without a proper case would be a betrayal of the supreme ones will. Standing to attention with conviction and care, just like her knowledge told her.

Remembering the many commands and codes, she was created to understand instinctively like muscle memory even after all this time. Stuck in a place, she could not remember for some reason though vagally some detail was there.

"Second personal battle maid of the supreme being Kyuketsuki-sama Velvet Angel sister of Kathrin. unless it is urgent, I must meet back up with my beloved master!"

"velvet? that person is dead, and for lying, we will just have to meet with Ainz-sama to decide your fate!"

Tilting her head at the overseer, who was Ainz? There was no one among the 41 supreme named that. One called such she would know as any resident of Nazarick engraved each one of their names into memory. Until they could be proven of betraying Nazarick. Velvet could not raise a hand against them without orders from Kyuketsuki.

"Then lead the way guardian overseer, but know my time is short." Velvet bowed politely.

Observing every action of the overseer uncaring for the hateful gaze or the eight-edged assassins above. Even as she stood there, which confused Velvet, without outranking Albedo, it would be incorrect to try to boss them around. Patiently following them through the halls uncaring of onlookers working. Till they reached the massive doors to the throne room something, she had never been allowed to enter before not even as this new persona Jade.

Unable to stop quivering with joy and awestruck eyes taking in every detail of the immaculate room, few would be hard press to copy. Lavish adored decorations with only the best of design towering ceiling and flags of all of the supreme ones. Her own gaze fixated on Kyuketsuki's own flag of the moon with bat-like symbols around it, a line coming down from the moon into a heart below.

"Ainz-sama, we have found an intruder. Stop stalling and come over here to present yourself!" Albedo yelled out, rage hidden in her eyes.

Obeying much to her annoyance gazing upon Momonga. Ah, so he has changed his name. Cursing her luck if the overseer had been lying. She could have rightly attacked, then she could be off by now.

"Hello supreme being Mo...Ainz-sama I am Velvet Angle's second personal battle maiden of Kyuketsuki-sama sister of Kathrin mix at your services. Though apology for my rudeness. I must hurry back to master he is in danger a-

Stopping when the supreme being raised his hand hard gaze scanning over her fighting off a blush. To have one of the supreme one's attraction upon her. As the wise leader thinking deeply before responding, though, she could keenly pick up the overseers' jealousy.

"I do not recall your name being part of Nazarick. More importantly, why are you naked with only a ring of our guild no less!" Ainz tried to not let his gaze wander her naked body.

Bowing to the supreme being. "It is not the most pressing issue Ainz-sama; however, the ring was given to me by lord Kyuketsuki for safekeeping though I'm unsure why."

This didn't seem to be the response he was looking for as his sharp eye sockets stared right through her.

"I find it to be an issue story aside. Why are you naked? Explain the reason now."

Unable to see why this mattered, but unable to define a supreme being velvet kneeled closer breast jiggling drawing Momongas eyes.

"I awoke here in my master spare room with a chunk of time missing from my memory. Last, I remember he was fighting some sort of drake near E-Rental. Last, I recall we were still fighting the wolves of [Hel's eternal torch of battle]. Thus, it is imperative I rushed back to his side as fast as possible, so I grabbed a weapon from the closet and ran out. Then I ran into lady Albedo."

With a clear and at ease tone which comfited with Momonga as on the one hand, there was the possibility they were lying. No person Momonga knew could lie this comfortably while being stark naked till this rose a fascinating question. If what she was saying was accurate, it could be confirmed by the list of characters from the vault. Still, he would investigate the claim, but he felt causation was needed in this.

"While what you claim could be true, I feel I must confirm this till then you are to stay in the tomb till this can be verified. You will be required to follow orders until then."

Though this velvet did not say if he could see the way her muscles clenched at the order yet unwilling to disobey. Still, where was Jade, then she should be the NPC designated as the second battle maiden under his friend? Though her story sounded like a pop or spawn, NPC had died and revived hours later. Then why had their name and look changed. Would this happen to the other NPC if they died he would have to look into this? He would have to have Albedo talk to her to see what had changed hopefully find the cause.

"Very well, Ainz-sama, if you would allow, I will be in my room attending to my duties." Not showing her displeasure about this.

With a wave, he dismissed her though wondering if this was the right choice. Yet without communication from Sitabus, it was impossible to say.

* * *

**-In the Cemetery of E-Rental-**

The suffocating air of this room felt like a prison to Sitabus. As he looked over every paper, book, and notes of respawning options. He kept just in case something like Velvet ever happened again, he would be prepared. Yet nothing could ready him for the crushing guilt filling him if he had just stop playing around or not lost his head, then Jade might still be around it had been 24 hours after getting back to the city. Jade never appeared. He had tried everything he could think of to figure out why.

Slamming his fist down on the desk, cracking it distinctly, barely staying up as the wood groaned. Why the amount of gold had been spent to make Jade Revival had vanished. Yet not one hair. Auto-respawn should have worked, and nothing in these notes explained why. His body shook with disappointment eye squeezed shut, trying to think of anything which would fix this.

Kyuketsuki's magic focused on offensive and defensive, with the rest spread between minor healing, summoning demons, and vampires. With the last portion being filled by illusion, magic and charm spell simply put. He was a fighter and mage sword, not a cleric or shaman. It didn't help, unlike Momonga. He only had an absolute max of 350 spells trading off expanding for his mastery of the creation of potions, items, and creatures.

Yet even he could not bring back the dead without at least a body to work with rage ran unfiltered through him. He had been a fool to not prepare better. Something he would have to change no more playing around.

"Kathrin, come here!" Unintentionally letting his displeasure seep out.

"Yes, supreme one." The battle maid was more on edge than usual, hearing the fury in his voice.

"I have decided it's been long enough. I want the blood knight stationed here at all times, but mobilize my vampire brides and shadow demons. Out stealthily into the city, I want a safety net up if anything new comes up. I want it brought to me immediately. No mistakes!"

Sitabus voice was much colder than usual thinking up battle plans. This would become his fortress city before anyone knew about it. Still much would have to change if he could not bring Jade back the usual way, Then he would need a new lab Nazarick could wait till he was reunited with Jade.

"Of course, Sitabus-sama, anything else?" Fluttered Kathrin's loving voice.

Thoughts speed around in his brain, just thinking. If he had been holding off, but he could not wait any longer. For this plan to work, Sitabus needed a new lab and meant a steady supply of red vials for it to work. Plus, he would need to ensure Bardic stayed on his side at this point; he couldn't risk another mishap.

"Have Xennessa start infiltrating as many places as she can. While the one Bardic likes finish up her project quickly. Then I have my own mission for you, Kathrin I need you to get me a steady supply of red vials, and I need something that can last, then I want you to start setting up a new lab under here."

Sitabus stopped to think if he was missing anything. The boy, what was his name? It started with a k something. Pacing in the lit tomb though it just wouldn't come to him sighing in frustration, maybe doing the daily mission would help.

"Have that street urchin you found working. I want him to get me everything he can on Eight Fingers. For now, they will live, but once I'm done with my own task. They will all bow to us or be taken care of. I want these Eight Fingers to think they have won for now."

"At once, master Sitabus it will be done." Kathrin bowing before teleporting away.

Turning over his own thoughts without his editor tools, he would have to find a suitable substitute for the problem. With enough experimentation, it should be possible after all with his blood magic and alchemy there wasn't a thing he couldn't alter or recreate given time.

Reaching into his personal inventory until he found one particular book pulling out an ancient-looking one. With yellowed pages and bound by a scaly cover made from the hide of a mighty dragon. Flipping through the pages, which shifted the writing and placement of words every few seconds. To anyone else, this book would appear to be madness, but it was imbued with all the combined knowledge of his time being a cursed blood alchemist. Something no regular manual could hold because it would be huge.

So, he opted to have it all condensed down into one handheld book with an infinite number of pages. This whole book was the equivalent of endless high-level spell scrolls all bound together in one neat package.

Stopping on one page was a significant step towards his goal of reviving his dead servant.

"Humm forced revivification and gradual soul modification should work, but …I will still need to find a prime target to work this on." Sitabus muttering to himself the unfamiliar words he knew which spell this related to.

After finishing up, he put in back into his void it was still interesting to know his inventory was like a kind of vacuum in space or pocket dimension. It was also interesting to note he had yet to meet anyone else who had a personal inventory.

_'Does this mean that only players have them or can it be recreated yet both Kathrin and J…her sister had one.'_

Sighing, he just could not even think of their name without remembering the pain that came with it. He was familiar with loss outside of Yggdrasil. Every other family member was dead, save for one but he had to stay away to keep them safe, which is one thing that bonded Ulbert And Momonga together the most on. Yet he had been so enamored by finally achieving a dream of his he forgot something. Which he never imagined would be a problem till now.

No matter how powerful you were in YGGDRASIL, you could always be beaten with enough planning and preparation even he could lose. Which was fine back then, but if for some reason, he or his maiden warriors couldn't be revised like Jade.

Shuttering at the thought of what would happen when he ran out of Yggdrasil coins, they were critical to the process. Even auto spawn was depending on the gold coins needed, or it would fail unless no. He personally tested just hours ago resurrection, and other revival spells still worked. Clenching his fist while walking out of the old tomb seeing his blood knights stealthily stalk the grounds around his private office.

It was a perfect place for his needs, and it was the final resting place of some noble line so forgotten the very nameplates were un-legible. He was respectful of the spirits of whoever was buried here. Angry spirits could be annoying to deal with even if they couldn't actually harm him.

Looking out over the night air as the wind blew by, brought up nostalgic memories of a cute little servant. Followed by painful regret, he would strive to make sure there could be a place where they didn't have to worry about such a thing.

Using [perfect unknown] while jumping up to take flight into the chilly night sky. Looking over the cemetery, something he needs to make a habit of. Depending too much on the others is what led to Jade's death. Xennessa groups were fine infiltrators and offensive sorcerers, but she was only about mid-40s group-wise with Xennessa herself being level 49.

The simple fact was they were not as good at eight-edged assassins or blood knights as spotting hidden enemies. They could deal with them if attack but unless reveal they had one flaw. Thus, why they never saw the attack from Tarick coming. Which is why they were too distracted defending the others to notice the situation jade was in.

He was sure to destroy every one of the holy arrows and other weapons, which despite Tarick's low level, could kill level 50 creatures. Which he didn't know how he had acquired or kept hidden till now.

Sighing as he touched down near the Inn. Dropping [perfect unknown] and calmly walking into the dining place. Something he planned to change soon, they were moving spots partly for safety and also because he was tired of being constricted on two beds, which were not designed to hold three people.

As Sitabus turned into their hallway, there was Rita cheerfully bounding into view gaze full of excitement to see him. It was something he was starting to get accustomed to. He had been unable to sleep after they got back into town. Too busy working on the way a bring back Jade.

"Hello, lord Kyuketsuki are we going to do a mission now it has been so boring just sitting around here all day?"

Rita's enthusiasm lifted his mood slightly. Even the silent hug helped though it would not change his plans already in motion.

"Yes, we are, but I thought you would be asleep by now, along with Bardic?"

At this inquiry, Rita just beamed. "Well, I have been busy working on my magic control and understanding to boost my casting endurance so I would be ready to go when you got back. Bardic, though, has been having a blast with the nice succubus all day, so he is kind of tuckered out. I'm actually a little worried he seemed to be overdoing it. Don't you think?"

Patting the redhead like a cat behind the ears to calm her concern. Though Bardic wouldn't be killed for his loyalty, Sitabus needs to ensure he stayed diligent and make it impossible to betray him. Luckily it would also help strengthen the team to be better prepared for harder fights though this plan would have the dwarf indisposed for a few days while the demoness worked their magic charms.

"Let's just leave him be for now. He's earned it besides I wanted some personal time with you, and Kathrin has her own tasks to do."

Pulling Ritana close, who could only nod, feeling this muscular, firm body as they went off for some in-town jobs for the day.

* * *

**-At Nazarick with velvet-**

After re-adjusting her clothes to ensure they fit properly, looking over to see herself in the mirror. Brushing her short hair. Once, it had been down to her back but had changed after getting hit by that golden dragon. Remembering her travels were coming back slowly, only compounded by this second set of memories of Jade coins Mixing in. Though she was comfortable with confusion being stuck in place even if she could not remember what or where it was.

Instead, it was like a vivid dream of her journey thus far after her death upon master's blades; it had been a place so indescribable by all rights, she should be insane. The location between dimensions had a price while she remembered her travels there and the people she meets. It was like a play, but without actual background, sometimes it was a fever dream setting other times, it was a void of emptiness. In fact, she couldn't even describe the people she met there but rather know their characters.

Forgetfulness was her price to bear, but one Velvet would joyously make a thousand times to see Kyuketsuki. It was unknown what happened to Jade. The girl's consciousness had vanished, leaving only her memories and skill. Yet something was lost for this chance.

This was a hard truth she had come to know being stuck between life and death for so painfully long sacrifice was needed. Or this curse would never be broken even now it tried to denied her what she most genuinely wished for.

Reaching over her chest, placing her hand between her bosom, the artifact allowed for auto-respawn had been destroyed. For the force of her own return to a physical plane, even changing this new body slightly.

Still, irritation showed on her face being stuck, here again, separated from her lord. Even when they were no longer on different realities, fate kept them apart. Truly she hates that dragon if not for his interference; this curse would never have befallen her.

Sighing as she stood still, she was bound by rules like always even in death rules had to be followed. It was a comfort to the warrior maiden because those who didn't follow the rules were subject to punishment. Something which had helped her as she worked to guide the lost souls and uphold the laws set in place.

Smiling softly, maybe it could still work lifting up her hands in front of her. As the air twisted and shimmered slowly, a void opened up. Shifting through images at speeds blurred into an array of colors until slowly, an image took shape. Of that handsome face and unparalleled style of armor and class with black and silver hair swaying in the wind. Watching him fly through the air brought back hope to her anxious mind and body.

It helps she could remember those nights as Jade feeling his touch. Even if envy rose up, it was not her name, he called yet, but it would she just need to be patient.

"Un-miss Velvet, are you sure this is wise?" Came Aveda soft tone.

Startled, her focus shattered as the image vanished from view replaced by a void with numbers counting down. Scowling now, she needed to wait for another day to use it again. Though it could be freely used to watch her Kyuketsuki while in place between planes. In any physical world, there was a cooldown time of one day.

Turning to the green-haired maid with aggravation in her eyes fist clenched. "I believe I told you to knock Aveda."

Bowing back to the warrior. "Apologies, my lady, but it is time for you to go on your rounds. Also, lady Albedo wanted to meet with you afterward."

"Still, are you sure showing off this skill so much is wise?" Concern rolling off Aveda's kind face.

Worry was in her voice, but velvet wasn't worried; death would just mean waiting for her time again. Being cursed was also a blessing because she could not truly die until the conditions were met to break it.

"It is my only comfort in these dark times, Aveda. If I am killed for, it does not matter as long as I can see my lord's face."

Leading the maid out of the room, velvet went around the rooms, checking all the wards, and going to the next.

Making sure the supplies were still being freshly made from each of the odd devices in his lab, each one had a purpose and need was filled, be it making glass vials or filling said vials with different substances from liquids to powders.

It was all so fascinating to watch even if she didn't understand even half. Of what all of this did, but it was essential to Kyuketsuki's work both for magic and alchemy alike.

After doing a thorough check of the whole lab velvet sighted now with her primary duty done, she would have to go see albedo. It was not dislike; instead, Albedo had resentment against her for some reason she still could not understand. It wasn't like she was after Ainz-sama. Not to say he wasn't devilishly handsome. But frankly, she just was too in love with Kyuketsuki-sama to care.

Besides, when your body had been torn apart and put back together so many times, she lost count of any act done with it. The leader of Nazarick would be just another drop in the bucket. To be with her true love, no price was too high, and she was closer than ever before. To finally being by his side again.

Time was an interesting thing she had lost track of in the other plane; it naturally didn't flow the same or even react the same way. So, it was impossible to know how long she had been searching for this opportunity. Not just because some events could reset time itself in an area where time flows backward.

Still, maybe she could patch things over with Albedo after all she did know ways to make it work even with nothing but bones.

Opening the door to the overseer's meeting room to see her deceiving smile, one few could genuinely tell. What they were planning was all too apparent to Velvet. She had seen the same kind of obsession in the plane between planes.

"Hello, grand overseer, you wanted to see me?"

Taking a seat across from albedo even as the overseer's eye scanned over her.

"Yes, Ainz-sama has entrusted me to test your loyalty and truthfulness, so we will be spending time doing this until I feel satisfied." Emphasizing the last word greatly.

The overseer's words may have sound sweet as honey, but velvet could see the dangerous undertones lingering in those words. She was more than up to any task given to her.

"Then, I shall strive to meet your expectations, grand overseer." Showing nothing but respect to the overseer.

A malicious smile came over Albedo's face hidden seconds later.

"Why don't you just call me lady Albedo, after all, you are a servant of Nazarick now...

"haven't I always been? She questioned.

* * *

**-On the streets of E-Rental-**

Watching from, the shadows of the alleyway Kevlar watched the hooded figures stealthily march down the road. With one in front glazing around them for danger with two behind him holding the merchant from earlier and one looked familiar. Walking at a brisk pace down the road looking friendly enough, even waving to a few.

Yet, for those looking too closely, they would see the hidden truth as the shiny metal glinted in the hands of the two at the back. The nervous twitch of the merchant with an edgy look of a strained smile trying to mask his fear. And the other one kept glancing around though he could not see the face they were clearly looking for a distraction or something to plan their escape.

"Relax, Javis! It's nothing personal, but will the bosses just have a few questions." The messenger sneered under his hood.

Turning to glance at the second one with a dark smile present on his face, Kevlar could feel the hate from here.

"And as for you well, I believe you were the last person to see Edstrom and a few of her personal group, right? We just want some answers?!" partially laughing at the elf.

The second one looked ready to do something till a jab in his back stopped him. Glancing back to see the follower shrugs, urging them forward much to their discomfort.

"Na nu, don't get shifty with us! You don't want to cause a scene, do ya."

Seeing a chance to take Javis spoke up with the best silver tongue they could get.

"Wait…wait we can talk about this I brought someone to you guys we are-

The leader grabbed the merchant's caller, pulling them close, allowing the hood to fall back, showing a gaze full of disappointment and rage. They silenced any further protest as they shook with fright.

"REALLY buddy, I feel for you, but you have to understand the bosses are not happy with your sales and feel…a cut back is needed. Besides, you only cleared up one mess, or are you telling me this guy did that too hum?" giving a disbelieving stare of disapproval.

Babbling incoherently as terror froze up all movement for the trembling merchant with a light slap from the leader, making them quite again.

"Yeah, I thought not. Now I'm not saying you two probably don't have an excellent explanation, But save if for when we get there. I would hate for one of you to lose your head over this, And for your sakes. I hope you do because if this whole misunderstanding isn't cleared up, then we will need compensation for our losses!" Darkly hinting at what this entailed.

Watching the doors open to the windowless building as they walked out of earshot. Kevlar cursed his luck. He couldn't risk being spotted, and tapper wouldn't be allowed in unless he wanted to risk the bird's life.

"Great now. What do I do, the boss lady really wanted this guy dead." Asking tapper who clawed back at him.

Thinking up a good plan as to how to get in gripping the heavy bag of coins on their belt. Maybe this could work though it would be risky, but Kevlar didn't have much time to waste.

Walking up to the door as both bouncers stood in his way, muscular arms crossed, glaring at him.

"No kids allowed and trust me; you don't want to go inside their brat." Harshly grumbled the guard.

With a nervous smile and a bag of coins held up, Kevlar spoke in a weak and sad tone.

"But that awful man ruined the brothel my mother worked at and I I...

Putting up a heartbroken face to the men as they looked at each other before looking back down at the child.

"You're saying you saw him there that night, kid?"

Kevlar Nodded vigorously body trembling with teary eyes.

"Yes, I did with these other guys he hired hiccup... there was so much blood."

The first one shook his head at the other, clearly disagreeing with this plan, but the other one made some hand gestures. With both of them signaling back and forth for a few minutes till one sighed. Both of them turning back to the kid.

"Alright, let me take you in, but remember you didn't see what was inside got it!" leaning closer with a warning stare.

"Of course, mister, you're so nice."

Head faced down with a hidden smile, yes, alright time to do his part of this plan. Though he would have to improvise, lady Kathrin was evident in her order. They need to think this whole thing was wrapped up for now. Which was brilliant really destroy their morale and then after testing the strongest enforcers pullback? Letting them think they have won only to come back later to crush them.

Still, Kev's group couldn't complain. The lady was nice if not very strict though none of them dared ask what happened to the other maid. They didn't want to lose the fabulous new clothes, food, and even place to stay at all set up for them with room to grow.

It didn't come without a cost; they were now working for the boss man, and as long as they did what was asked. All of their needs would be taken care of though it was odd how kind Kathrin treated all of them like she was a daunting mother. Kathrin, in contrast, wouldn't even give other humans much thought calling them insects, he would have to ask later on the matter.

Kevlar taking careful notes of the building's layout and setup. Toning out the sounds and smells of this disgusting place soon, it would be gone. But first, these two need to been seen as enemies of eight fingers and not the boss lady.

* * *

**-Near the Gates of E-Rental-**

The two masked individuals watched the street from afar thought cloaked by illusions watching the city move about. One of them was a fairly buff man standing six feet tall with a 3d mask of a bull on his face, dressed in armor underneath the cloak.

While the other looked to be a black and red cloak with a jester mask having a big smile on it. Bells hung around them jingling, which kept casting a kind of hypnotic ring that put up an image of two ordinary people, to the onlookers. Though none could see through it not even the shadow demons and other creatures moved about the town without anyone being the wiser

"Interesting, so this is your artifacts power I don't think you ever said what it was called."

Giggling Carnival turned to her coworker "~ It's a secret though I'm interested in testing out this one so much potential. Aren't you Sotoram~."

Sighing the bull eerily turned to his partner for this, it indeed was a fantasy to ever get them to take anything seriously. Sotoram had his own worries, they were doing ok so far, but after the death of the adventurer Jade, it became evident just how this person had been affected. Which, in turn, might make them more prone to attack later.

"My code name is Bull! Why can't you at least get it right? ugh, how has blank not killed you yet?"

"~Because I'm unique unlike youu~ but don't feel sad bossy boss just needs to relax is all~.

Sotoram didn't buy it for a second though he wouldn't question it too much; each of the covenant of crows had their own reasons for joining. None of them pleasant or courteous still Carnival always gave off a bad vibe even for his tastes.

"I don't suppose you want to just get to the mission already! Some of us need to do more than just enjoy a good show." Sotoram growling in annoyance.

Huffing with crossed arms glaring down at the clown even as they sat around the table in the restaurant.

"~Finee! They are down the road then take two rights and a left, and they should be the third one in the back alley~."

It was always surprising to see just how dangerous the Jester was. When it mattered, but Bull didn't want to test this yet. Besides, he had a mission to get done. To move their own plans forward while the others hunted down the heroes' descendants.

"Fine, then I'm off to do my part. Just remember, blank still wants a test done."

Soloram gruffly replies before marching off while carnival just giggled to herself, watching the world around her. Go by in boredom bells jingling as she stood up, jumping on to the rooftops in a single bound. With inhuman speed dashing across them trailing through the air till she arrived at the inn, eyes tracking one particular person.

"~Oh Sotoram, so foolish you think I'm testing them, but really it's your turned in the spotlight hehe~." Jester giggled.

* * *

**-Pluton office at the adventure's guild-**

Pluton Ainzach was very interested in meeting this new adventurer in town. It was worth noting they had done far more than most in just the last week. As he looked over the job's reports done by them with at least 187 down in just a weeks' time, however, it was a footnote to the two if not three crowning achievements.

First, their brave action in facing down the monster in the sewer, according to the mage guild, was turning in to if not already a full demon. With its parts worth quite a bit, yet the man had just handed over the body of it, only asking to keep the head and heart. Something a lot of new adventures would never do. It was undoubtedly worth its weight in gold.

Slipping through them to the next two significant findings, some kind of giant acorn. Pluton wasn't going to ask, he had heard and seen a lot of weird monsters in his day, but this was a first. Even for him still, it was certainly around a 127-difficulty rating. It Would only warrant one rank up from their current rank if not for what happened next.

Rereading over this report, he could hardly believe it himself from the tale of poor man Alerick. It was a beast around 148 difficulty rating mostly definitely more with an endless army of hounds at their call. The wholes city was going to be put on alert for this kind of threat. Even then, they were in the process of recalling all Adamantite adventures for this kind of threat. Till they had the kingdom army section sent out returned dragging the corpse of the enormous beast.

Instead of falling, the green vultures stayed fought and won much to his amazement. Even though they lost one member, though, it was regrettable to hear the tale of why. Thinking of it made his blood boil at such an act of betrayal, he wants to publicly kick out the damn fool for such heartless and malicious action. Ruining any chance of a future in E-Rental for them as a whole.

However, again, the man had surprised him by having it done quietly. When he must still be so upset over the loss. Pluton felt the punishment was too lenient, but he would honor the man's request. Which brought him to the reason he called them here even if only two were present.

"I'm impressed you have come far in just a week." Shaking each of their hands.

Turning to meet the man's gaze. Pluton could see the grief still lingering in their eyes. Not that he blamed him, it was always hard losing teammates.

"Thank you for your kind words Ainzach, but I am not in the mood for celebrating. I hope you understand we only did the right thing."

Waving off the worry, "No, I understand, though. where is the rest of your team they should be here for this?"

"be here for what? We just came in to get some easy jobs around town for today. I hardly see why it should matter." Inquisitively looking at the guild leader.

Ah, Kyuketsuki didn't know then or was he just modest pluton couldn't be sure which, but it was another excellent example of what a real adventurer should be.

"I see while normally you need to take a test to go up in rank, but between your first task past exploits and the sudden attack by a dragon, I am promoting all of your team to Orichalcum because frankly, few could handle this situation as well as you did."

Watching surprise rise up on both of their faces, a smile graced his own face to their shock. As he handed over the new metal plates to them. The leader stands to accept them quickly though something seemed to trouble him.

"I know it may be rude, but could you perhaps give me one for J…our fallen member." Scorn and grief radiating from Kyuketsuki.

Gently pluton spoke up. "Of course, I will have to have it made first. I hope you understand."

"I understand, but I would like to place it with her when it is done." Kyuketsuki's tone was somber though it was a little worrying to the old man he could at least offer some advice to him.

Walking around the desk to put a hand on Kyuketsuki's shoulder. "I know it is painful now. Just remember, we can never be prepared for everything. I have had many losses over my years as an adventurer, and we can't control what happens on the field. Only move forward and learn from it." Trying to be as comforting as possible.

Scrutinizing the man's reaction as he relaxed, it appeared his words had at least been listened to.

"Thank you for the advice. I will keep it in mind. Now, if you will excuse us, we have a few people to help out still." Kyuketsuki seemed to lack the spark of joy he had when they first met.

Watching them leave his office, the old guild leader could only sigh and hope the grief of loss wouldn't scar the man too severely. It was simply too hard to find such strong heroes like him; frankly, he would have given Adamantite rank, but they're just wasn't enough evidence to award it. Though his team at least had a good leader. Ritana was Not a bad one, but she was still too young to be an experienced one like Kyuketsuki.

* * *

**-With Kyuketsuki and Ritana-**

"So which ones are we doing today, Kyuketsuki-sama?" Rita was practically jumping for joy.

This was a good question they were limited on time, and with only two of them present to split the work? Looking over the board or at least looking like it as Rita whispered into his ear, each one available it was a rather short list truthfully. Between the six ones on the board.

The first appeared to be a simple delivery job around town, but there must be more to it. For such high pay plus usually. There were other people for deliveries who didn't charge as much. Picking it up, it could be a distraction if nothing else gripping the Orichalcum plate around his neck.

Whispering to Rita. "Ok next one, please."

The next one appeared to be some kind of missing cat mission, so he just skipped one any fool could do, and they were getting way overpaid for something so basic as that. Then Rita pointed to the next one.

Next up was hilarious Kyuketsuki had to keep in his laughter just listening. "So apparently some apprentice mage miscast a spell, and now they need help cleaning out the slimes before their master gets back from a wizard gathering. Do you want me to take it?"

Struggling to hold in his laughter, turning to Rita. "Yes, it sounds simple enough, then we need one more."

Watching Rita scan over the remaining three tasks on the job board, Sitabus would have to find a better solution for this in the future. As it would be a hindrance to his cause still without any tool or magic to do so even, Kyuketsuki knew how hard it was learning a new language. With Ritana's help, it should at least be easier.

"Oh, this one looks fun. A problem with a gang of local goblins has been harassing the roads in and out of town. Still, why hasn't the city guard taken care of such a problem."

Grabbing it while turning back to Rita. "Because they are not enough of a threat to risk weakening the city defenses, but people traveling the roads still have to deal with it. Mostly these goblins aren't doing it all the time."

With a look of realization passing over Rita's face followed by irritation quickly after. "'This is just lazy; it's the city guards' job to keep the roads clear."

How naïve of Rita if not endearing. While it might seem lazy as long as the goblins didn't linger too close to the city. The city guard had little reason to go hunt them down. When only a day ago, E-rental was at risk of being wiped out. Besides, like back home, the nobles of this world didn't see the need to go out of there way to help others.

"Let's get to these missions, shall we."

"Of course!" Came Rita's chipper reply.

* * *

**-Hours later-**

The first two were simple enough to finish up. Rounding up some slimes and intimidating goblins done.

Yet this third task hastily became apparent why it paid so much as they were going back and forth all over town. Because some morons forgot to properly label were to deliver the package. Then arose the second issue of other people asking them to deliver their own packages. While it was decent pay, a lot of time had to be spent just finding the right place.

Rita was panting next to him, pulling up her pillar of boxes weighing her down, making each step that much harder. Body trembling with the effort to not drop any of them. Sitabus not even straying to carry his load of boxes

"Why ...pant did we. gasp... take this job again."

Came the wheezing warrior voice from behind him, glancing back with a sly grin. "To build your muscle, of course, this is a great exercise for us, don't you think."

A silent glare was his answer though Rita was unable to raise her voice to the supreme one. Even if this was torture on her aching arms and legs ugh so heavy, yet she refused to fail her orders, she did not want to see Kathrin angry.

Finally, reaching the rundown place was the address listed as Kyuketsuki knocked no answer came to the door. But a crash was heard inside, moving closer to the door it pushed open, not even locked.

"Stay close!" Whispered Kyuketsuki.

Rita Nodded affirmative to Kyuketsuki, moving in as the wood cracked with every step. The place was dirty, unclean dust and cobwebs all over, then a realization came to him. No one should be living in this house for some time, but he could clearly smell a very familiar scent in the air; it was blood.

Looking to were scarlet drops, led up the stairs putting the packages and boxes down, followed by Rita.

"Check the dining room. I will look upstairs."

"Right."

Creeping up the stairs must have alerted the occupants as the wood creaked with every step. It was a surprise this house was still standing, to be honest, glancing over the long peeled painted walls with scorch marks lining the way up. This long winding stairway to the second floor, but it appears it had been blocked off, so he went up to the third level.

Taking one step on the floor, the wood caved in stopping to carefully examine this level. Holes all over the floor as his wings burst out, Levitating over the floorboards.

Examining the hallway, this place looked to be falling apart doors rotted or caved; there were two smells here. Following the trail to a room with a tall cloaked figure holding gantlets covered hand high over a human so severely beaten, it was hard to make out what they looked like.

"I think that is enough!" Sitabus spoke up, gaining the man's attention with a very complex bull mask on. Not something common around town squinting his eyes.

"Leave, or you are next!" Turning back to the person violently quivering on the ground punching out with explosive force only to feel a hand stop it cold.

"I believe I said enough, sorry, but I won't abide by the death of civilians and innocents so back off."

"That is an awful choice, fool!"

Trying to pull away only to find Soloram's arm stuck fast. Soloram was surprised this person wasn't rotting to bones holding the [god of death hands]. Due to how much negative energy it was putting out, most others would be dead by now.

"I'm sorry, are you trying to heal me or kill me? Let me show you something."

Sitabus Chuckled Observing as his wings came out, only partly activating his other appearance. As his bat wings changed to amber slime and white ivory bones. Blocking Soloram's other metal fist healing any damage he might have felt. As the wave of negative energy rotted the room around them. Causing the floor to give way making all three fall to the second floor.

Sitabus with his wings gently floated down, letting the slime drop off his wings as he landed. Staring at the masked bull-man as he got back to his feet. Glancing over to the human who was little more than rotten flesh and bones. Sitabus had not expected the wave of negative energy if he had, then the man would still be alive.

"That is a weird trick, but you realize as an undead, those waves don't affect me, right?" Kyuketsuki stated blandly.

Sitabus smooth tone coming out, gazing at the man.

"And you realize you should still be hurting. This is one of the rarest artifacts around. Maybe you're just lying!"

Soloram Yelled out with a charge but slipped on an amber-like substance as his cloak burned on contact. Trying to whip it off only for it to spread as waves of rotting energy rolled off his gauntlets. Destroying this floor as well, but again, Sitabus just floated down, watching them struggle to escape.

"You know it's funny before this trick only worked on low-level opponents, but here my slime seems to work on everything. By the way, I would stop struggling if I were you, the slime acting like my wings will just eat away at you faster." Calmly walking closer.

Sitabus had intended to just slow the monk fighter down, but apparently, they were too weak to break free. This, combined with the WCI, revealed he was around level 50 or 60. While it might have significantly hurt him if this enemy was a higher level. They clearly didn't even know how to properly use this world item. Only using its secondary touch effect.

Even as they struggled, they failed to realize these waves of negative energy only healed him. They might actually be a danger too if they were on his level. Kyuketsuki wasn't even sure if they realized its active power was being wasted like this.

"Enough [minotaur's rage]!"

Blasting out an aura of power out to blowback the slime. Kyuketsuki slyly smirking as the bull-mans cloak fell off. They appeared to be a rather strong demi-human clad in green and blue full body armor. Based on their fist based fighting style, he was clearly a monk fighter. Sadly Kyuketsuki's build had advantages against monks.

Kyuketsuki recalled his slime back to his wings seeing as they had a martial art that could counter his slime. There would be no point in trying to ensnare them again.

"You're going to pay for this." The minotaur stomping the ground.

With another battle cry, Soloram charged with a flurry of punches, each one blocked by open palms absorbing the impacts. Waiting for a perfect opportunity before they were stabbed in to by both skeleton wings, yellow slime acid dripping down the open wounds hissing in pain.

Before they could even attempt to free themselves, they were thrown through a wall right into Rita burning swords stabbing into Solorams back.

"Good catch, however, even I must warn you not to get hit by these fists!" Teleporting closer to Ritana.

* * *

**-Eight fingers private Bar and Brothel in E-Rental-**

Photio Kleito's one of many who ended up in too much debt for various reasons. He got lucky in this place where money could buy anything, even another person's life. Despite Renner reform laws out here at the edge of the RE-Estize kingdom, eight fingers still had slaves for all those who could afford it. Under the guise of a bar and brothel, but everyone who came here knew what it really was, or they learn quickly enough. This was a place he watches others slowly die as they sold their flesh to unstable nobles with far too much money and time.

Hearing the sounds of those forced to sell their flesh just to get by. Followed by the painful screams would either mean Photio would see them again or watch them die. Another horrible day in the kingdom as far as he is concerned with cleaning glasses and serving drinks. So long as eight fingers exist, he doubts anything would change it.

The worst part was he was forced to sit behind the pub of the bar and watch it as men and woman alike work them selfs to a slow unmarked grave. Not that he could do anything about it. Lest he ends up in this poor souls' shoes as they had traces of life sucked away from them in this evil place.

Acting like nothing was wrong, so he didn't end up looking like the brown-haired man leaving the room. As much as Photio Loathed himself for it, but after his wife's disappearance, he just couldn't make the rent. Now here he was tricked in to being a barkeep for Eight Fingers.

Listlessly watching as another room was opened, and a dead woman was dragged out. Free from this cruel life. Unable to look away as the noble of E-Rental looking smug about murdering a young girl for pleasure.

Wishing him death though knowing it wouldn't come hiding his pure disdain for the regular as he walked up. Turning without thought to get the regular drink, he always orders. After his 'fun time.' Imagining the raven-haired noble as headless and unrecognizable like his last victim.

Only to hear something new. A kind of splat noise like a grape getting crushed. This didn't stop Photio's task body working on autopilot.

Halting only at the sight of a daydream to his eyes. Morbidly watching as the nobles' lifeless and headless body just stood there before dropping. Arms and legs freezing up almost missing it the sound of death.

As a woman came walking out of the shadows dressed in beautiful clothes, licking the blood off her hands. Stepping over the body as it was crushed under her boots like the bones were brittle and old. Golden eyes piercing into his very being as if judging his blackened soul followed by someone else familiar. Dirty blonde hair standing tall with a smile at the dead noble, which should not belong to a young boy.

Laughing at the dead noble numbly, Photio could only watch both of them in shock. As the beautiful woman took a seat at the bar Smirking. As more women casually walked by, shooting off magic at other workers.

As some enormous, hideous monsters in armor followed obediently and with purpose. The undead monsters Stabbing their bloody spears into the bodies. As they started to get up like zombies following into the back rooms. Petrified, in this fever dream as blood-curdling screams, filled the room.

Like his dream coming true as death was delivered unsure what was going on. Till a silkily sweet honey-filled voice drew him into the woman's eyes flanked by two monsters. Both sets of red cold, soulless eyes daring him to even try attacking.

"What… was all he could say so focused on the woman's molten gold cat eyes practically hypnotizing him. All other noise seemed to filter out of exitance. Unable to move as two visceral, bloody spears now inches from his throat. Still wet and warm from past use.

Gulping but putting the drink down like always wondering, was this a dream. The woman smirked wider as she took the drink chugging It down in one go slamming the glass down, shattering as shards of glass flew past his face.

"It had no taste! still, it is impressive you haven't stopped working like the others on sight of my…guards." The women chuckled again as Photio brain struggled to understand what was happening.

Noting the other messengers, workers, and the broken were walked or carried into the room. Making it feel cramped, but it was silent, not screams or pleading just empty noise.

Only the sound of the zombies breathing Photio couldn't feel anything but scorn for the sick beast in human skin. Wondering why he was still alive; he didn't deserve to live. Yet afraid of the death which stood before him.

"Kevlar has told me much about you, Photio. Still, I must ask, would you rather see the world change." Even though her words were like silk. It carried a feeling of a predator staring at a lost sheep.

Nothing had prepared him for this at all as sweat ran down his face, yet his face stayed neutral as if showing emotion would get him killed. Turning to see Kevlar come up and take a seat. He was tempted to say he wasn't old enough, yet a glance of disapproval from the woman trapped any protest deep in his throat.

"Hey, take it easy, boss lady. He is ok, right photio, my man." Nudging his arm with a wink pleading him to go along with this madness.

Opening his mouth to speak up, yet none of his practiced phases would work. Nervus about what to say, he didn't want to die here. Glancing at the brutes as the woman waved them to lower their weapons.

"Yeah, I'm good what… The laughter of the woman stopped him meeting her molten eyes, which melted his thoughts no sound coming out.

"No need to speak I know how fragile you humans can be. Rather show me where your loyalty lies. With them?" Kathrin pointing at the undead wall of flesh, standing listlessly.

"Or with us! All you have to do if you're with us is step through the portal." Smoothly speaking with a snap of her fingers as a portal opened up behind him

Ever so slowly turning his head to gaze into the void of darkness and death. Yet glancing back at the madness in this bar, Photio knew to say no would mean death as well.

Taking a breath, Photio turned and stepped through the void of darkness into the unknown, awaiting them on the other side. Wondering when this strange dream would end.

Kathrin turned to the rest of them as the blood knights smashed down the bar in the way. With reckless abandonment till it was nothing but splinters.

"Follow Photio through the gate, and I can promise better treatment then the scum you call humans ever could. All I ask is obedience and loyalty now who wants to live!" Proudly looking at Xanessa casters and the blood knights. As all the humans who are battered and dirty as they were.

They started to follow lifelessly while some were carried to their new home as Kyuketsuki's personal workers and blood bank. Giggling darkly before turning back to the others behind her.

"Make sure this rat's nest burns with no questions this time!" Sneering at the blood knights before following her new sheep back to her lord's laboratory. Patting Kevlar on his head as he followed at her side.

"Good job, Kevlar. Now, why don't we talk about your next task after I deal with our new workers." Unlike before, there was only a motherly voice for the child.

"Do I get a reward you promised now." Kevlar Pleading with cute puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, little mouse now come along Kyuketsuki's sheep need training." Sighing, but beaming again as they stepped through. Already planning how to gently guide them. Like Kyuketsuki asked.

* * *

-**End of Chapter-**

**velvet angle**

Auto respawn disabled {error item not found}

Alignment? true protector

**Racial classes**

Imp lv15

Succubus lv10

Angel of the fallen level?

**Job classes**

Blackguard lv5

Talisman master lv10

Bone Shaman lv5

Spirit chain lv?

Soul paladin lv?

Total level 70

stats

HP 40

MP 50

Physical attack 50

Physical defense 45

Agility 43

Magic attack 49

Magic Defense 40

Resistance 34

Special ability 30

Total 381

Special skills: soul dust, undying passions gift: heart explosion, true desires sight

**Back story:** After being controlled by the [down fall of kingdom and country] with a powerful cursed item making any revival of this NPC impossible by any means. She was forced to fight her creator to the death and was slain her data spirit has wondered the plain of the afterlife since. Unable to return or find rest until after countless hours of searching. She awoke with all the memories of Jade coin and a few abilities of her own gain from endless traveling in a place between dimensions. Watching over her creator even from across planes of existence through sheer force of will, but cursed to be apart. Till now, as an unknown force has awakened her here yet again separated from her true love working to reunite with him.


	6. Chapter 6 A New Game Begins

Authors note: I don't own overlord

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 6

* * *

**-Nazarick Ainz's office-**

Ainz leaned back in his leather chair, pondering on the problem at hand, mainly his lack of information so far. The big question plaguing his mind was his lost friend still in this city of E-Rental. Something which, after much consideration, he had decided Velvet was not lying.

Even the name in the vault had changed with Jade's name crossed out and Velvets in its place. He couldn't figure out how? Back in YGGDRASIL, nothing like this was possible. Or at least it had never popped up before to his knowledge. Velvet's explanation of where she had been was even more confusing than whatever allowed this to happen. After having Albedo test the maid, she had reported back her complete loyalty. Though it was a lie to say he wasn't worried about how she had tested Velvet, he trusted Albedo to not go too far.

"How about the next report."

"Here, Ainz-sama."

Scanning over Aura's report of the nearby forest area and foothills of the mountain range. Which had reported back negative on a more significant concern another player. Already he had gotten confirmation Kyuketsuki was here with him. Even if he had appeared somewhere different, which brought its own issues and questions.

It stood to reason if both of them had been transported here, so had others. Maybe even hostile guilds. Not just lone players who would be problematic, the longer Kyuketsuki was not found. This is why he had to be careful, and even if it was infuriating how childish or scattered brained his friend could be at times. He was pretty smart. If even the residents of Nazarick could not track him, neither could other players.

A quiet knock came to the door, gaining both of their attention as Albedo went to answer it. Albedos expression soured at verifying who was at the door. But replied back on the visitor

"Shalltear and Velvet are requesting a visit."

"Those two? It's fine, please let them in."

At receiving permission to enter, both of them walked in,

Despite Velvet being clothed in the form-fitting armored maid uniform, her dress boots clicking on the stone ground. Ainz could still perfectly remember Velvet in her natural glory. Which he had trouble banishing from his mind, only helped by his emotion suppresser kicking in.

Next to her was Shalltear in her ballroom dress though somehow the vampire looked different even a little older than before. But maybe it was just his imagination he couldn't be sure. Pushing the line of thought out of mind for now.

"Greetings Ainz-sama." They both answered.

"Hello, what did you need coming to my office."

"Naturally, it was to admire your handsome features, lord Ainz."

Whereas Velvet just blushed. "Actually, we came here to report before the departure on Shalltear's mission, which I shall be accompanying her on as per your orders. I was hoping that if we succeed. You would allow me to return to finding lord Kyuketsuki."

Ainz was glad he could not show a grimace on his face as much as he wanted to believe her. This situation didn't add up, so he would err on the side of caution for now. Until he could determine the cause of his message spells failing to connect to Kyuketsuki or Kathrin and what caused this situation with jade. Kyuketsuki would hopefully forgive him later; till then, he had to think of Nazarick's safety.

"I'm sorry, but at this time we are not sure of E-Rental's location. when we find it, I will be the first to tell you, for now, keep up your good work."

Even as Ainz spoke, he could see the faint quaking of her body and slightly slumped shoulders. As her eyes dulled a little, no one else seemed to notice yet, he wasn't sure what to make of this. Already she seemed to be asking at every appropriate time masking her desperation to find her creator. Did she know he was lying to her? Velvet was one of the hardest NPC's to get a read on.

"I see than I shall strive to work harder."

This response was starting to worry him a little. Ainz had heard Velvet utter this response almost robotically over a hundred times now.

"Don't worry dear, we will find the other supreme ones as fast as possible."

Shalltear's encouragement seemed to brighten her gaze a little though her out word appearance was Neutral.

"Well, now you two have seen Ainz. You may go as we are discussing the future of Nazarick."

"It is polite to greet the person before launching into something else or are you-

"Shalltear would it not be better to prove your worth and loyalty to Ainz-sama with action. Rather than launch into an argument in front of the supreme ones presents like children."

"What?!" Both of them glared at her.

"Ainz-sama, as an apology for Shalltears acts, please allow me to properly apologize for this! [rabbit ears] [bunny tail] [rabbit's foot]"

Using all three low tier spells, the redhead was now dressed in a bunny girl outfit. Standing in a provocative pose, it was terrifying just how good Velvet was at pulling this off seamlessly. Even using a seductive voice, but now there was at least no doubt, it was one of Kyuketsuki's creations.

Ainz was happy for once that he couldn't get flustered about this. Even if he could still correctly remember Velvet in her naked glory. He coughed into his palm to play it off. Already albedo looked jealously as his attention was on Velvet in such a provocative pose.

He still couldn't believe the dev's put such a feature in if one combined those spells.

"Cough! Its fine Velvet no harm done. I do believe she is correct; I remember telling you two not to fight around me."

"Sorry, Ainz-sama."

Now he felt worse for this truly he wanted to believe her, but he would like to have a second opinion of his friend first to verify this wasn't a trap. Maybe he could at least make them feel just a bit better before they left.

"-and Velvet."

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

"Carry out this task with efficiency and I will personally bring you along on a lead I'm working on in regards to your question."

A small smile graced the maiden's face at this, which at least lessened his stress he was feeling right now.

"Of course, we shall not fail Ainz-sama."

Ainz watched them depart out of the room with albedo behind him, showing a neutral face with a clenched fist. Memorizing the three-spell combo for later.

* * *

**-Alleyways in E-Rental-**

Hurried breaths could be heard as Sotoram ran through the shadows looking over his shoulder. Falling over exhausted after hours of trying to outrun them. Still trying to figure out how he ran into this guy. The descent lives in a hidden away part of the city Squeezing his now uncovered hands, remembering the shame of having to flee.

"~hello, bull-chan, I see you had a workout. ~"

The childishly sweet voice gave him a realization turning to the double-crossing clown, rage in his eyes. If he were not so tired out, his fists would already be swinging.

"You set me up!" Shaking his fist in outrage.

It was not a question, and the way Jester only tilted his head chuckling. Which only made it much worse. It made sense now playing along with the mission, slowly starting to see those devious eyes behind the mask. Blank would have to hear about this when he got back from this fubar of a task.

"~Not very nice, and I'm keeping those nice fangs from seeing us. It would be a shame. If I don't know, they suddenly found you?" Teasing like it was fun.

Taking a step back at this, he wouldn't do it, right? Yet he didn't even know how jester's or his own artifact worked. The blasted magic items he also hated how complex they were if only...

"You can't kill me. Remember, this would anger the boss!"

The madness was the only way to describe the laughter followed out of this lunatic's mouth. Feeling the perspiration roll down his fur, he could take jester, but if that vampire found him again, he was dead. This monster was a nightmare to deal with. He barely got away alive, even having to sacrifice the [god of death fists].

"~Oh, Sotoram, you are so silly who said I would kill you. After all, you were so mean to vampire-kun it would be just a shame if he found you again so soon. I would just have to report your abject failure, but brave actions in finding your target only to fall testing out mister vampire. ~"

Panicking, he tried to grab the betrayer by their collar only to pass right through them. Falling on to his face and freezing, not daring to move as the red eyes lurking in these shadows snapped to the sound.

"~ oh, did I fail to mention this is a complicated trick of mine I'm still following vampire-kun. So, I would be careful if this copy disappears, so would your cover. vanishing, just like your hope of living. ~"

It was official bull hated that childish singsong tone! Even if he could not do anything to them right now. Carnival would pay for this humiliation after this was all said and done with. Pushing off the ground with a snort of rage glaring at the red and black cloak.

"What do you want then." Huffing out with hatred in his veins.

Jester circled around Sotoram. Which only made him more uneasy about all this trying to figure out this person's plans.

~Oh, nothing much bull-chan, but you were so wimpy I think we need to run through all this again. Lady luck seems to like you~

"That makes no sense I already-

"~what's that sound I hear crawling closer hehe it sounds like hungry bats. ~"

Shakely, he glanced back to see the vampire brides indeed seemed to be creeping closer. Cursing out this double-crossing thrice-damned fiend turning back to them with haste.

"Fine! Fine! I will play along brat, but once this is over. I'm killing you myself if blank doesn't." Hate-filled gaze locked on to jester's merry dance.

"~yeah, I knew you would understand, and look here comes our help now. ~"

Scanning over to the direction they were pointing were two adventures judging by their copper plates, one in full dark plate armor with gold trim, red cape shifting around them. Two huge swords on his back would be a challenge for even Sotoram to use at the same time.

Next to them was a female with an ax on her back and covered in armor herself with odd horns at the front. Of the helmet, with an air of superiority to all the crowd around her. Getting looks of interest and distrust. Clinging to the knight's arm like it was a lifeline, it almost looked like the man was trying to keep some distance from her for some reason and failing.

"What are you mad if I reveal myself... do I look like a fool the whole point of our mission was stealth not-

"~Oh, my, you really seem to fail to realize something. My dear sweet bull-chan so naive sigh. ~"

"Stop calling me that! You insufferable little traitor! I'll-" Barely holding in unbridled rage.

"~What attack me? Did you forget I'm not here right now, and second, you either follow along like a good puppet, or I might just have to cut your strings! ~"

Snarling in Absolut rage and shame, Sotoram could not think of any way out of this situation without betraying the rules of the crows or getting killed by a monster. Swearing he would end this clown trying to punk him like a fool, all he needs was a good plan.

"~Good now with this sorted out. Here is the new plan after all vampire-kun needs a good show partner, right? ~"

* * *

**-With Albedo and Ainz-**

Making headway down the busy streets of E-Rental was tough with all the commotion going on around them, but this was unusual behavior even to these two. Though now Ainz could not believe he was swindled into this plan. He was convinced Velvet planned this, though he could not prove it.

Initially, he was planning on bringing Narberal until Albedo brought up her fact after fact. To force him to bring her along. Hell-bent on not being left in Nazarick. One crucial point still plagued his bewildered mind. When had Velvet figured out, he was planning on leaving Nazarick to Adventure around. He did his best to keep albedo calm as a few passersby bumped into them forcing him to pull her close with an arm on her shoulder

_-Flashback-_

"Ainz-sama, it has been brought to my attention why you may not think I am the best choice for this most important task of yours ahead. Which is why I must humbly ask for the honor of explaining why I would be the absolute best option, my love."

Looking at Albedo's beaming face gave the leader of Nazarick a chill up his spine. How did she find out he hasn't even said it yet? Racking his brain for an answer. Wait, she went to talk with Velvet at the last minute. She couldn't have figured it out! The redhead was smart almost as smart as demiurge if he was, to be honest, could it be possible?

'_Really Kyuketsuki, even your maids are giving me trouble now!'_

"I will hear you out, Albedo, but I already have a plan set up."

In a rush to shut down this, he didn't even want to hear this idea. Stop by the cute face Albedo was giving him, which wasn't like her. There was no way Albedo should know how to do puppy dog eyes pleading. Was not common among nazarick. Most stuff out of Yggdrasil wasn't familiar. To the NPC's of Nazarick, let along in Yggdrasil just how much did Velvet know.

"I understand my love, but a very concerned worker of Nazarick has notified me of why. At first, I was angry and concerned until I realized you didn't know if my skill will greatly help on our secret private mission together."

Already terror was suppressed just listening to this. It had to be Velvet. There was no one else who could have figured this out. Being just the right amount of humble but wise to figure out far more than she let on.

Thinking up a plan to derail this before he got stuck with Albedo as his traveling companion. As lovely as she was, it just didn't feel right, he had messed with her setting if not for that. None of this would be happening.

"First off, if you are wondering, I gathered the other Pleiades to give you the consensus of our thoughts on humans girls."

"Weak"

"Lesser beings."

"Snacks"

"Pointless"

"…"

Hearing each reply already, he could feel part of his hope fall through. Ok, this could still work though apparently all of them thought alike on the topic of humans. Why was this relevant though it didn't change what he had in mind?

"Ok, it is nice to know Albedo though you have yet to give me a reason. As to why you would be a better option than Narberal, who can change form and act as a magic caster roll. Not to mention someone needs to lead Nazarick, and I can think of no better option than you."

Yes, there was no counter to get around that point. It was why she was overseer of the guardians. No matter how upset she got. She would have to accept this fact.

"I realize my love; however, I got a generous tip on an item that can help with your most glories plan. With this ring of a greater doppelganger, which will allow me to change at will and as for the magic part."

Oh no, feeling his hope of a plan dyeing with each second there. ...no, don't say she had that item set! Watching albedo pull out a book and scepter a set of items that were rare in YGGDRASIL. The scepter had a certain amount of charges per day to cast spells. Combined with the book of spells, non-magic caster classes could use with the scepter to cast spells they normally could not. It would be without meta-magic, and the boost to the spell casting would be dependent on the wand itself, not the holder.

These books could record up to 6th tier spells in them; it was useful if not hard to find. Or buy in the cash shop, but to Ainzs knowledge, only one guild member even got lucky enough to win or find both of these. How to turn this back around in his favor, he would be sweating bullets right now if not for having no sweat glands.

"Uh. Cough it's true, Albedo, but what about Nazarick someone still needs to lead it while we are away, and you are the best option."

"I have thought of as well, my love. Cocytus can lead in my stead, and the Pleiades will give me reports to go over the night, and if they're truly is even one problem, I will immediately switch places with Narberal. Not to mention would it not be weird if there was no one to eat the disgusting slop they call meals. I will gladly fill the role for you or be a pillow at night as I have found out the inns are quite deplorable."

Admittedly this was something he had not thought about before. Which he didn't have a real counter for. If he could question Velvet, he might have been better prepared. However, it would sound stupid to shoot down those points without a good counter. He didn't even have that kind of knowledge about the RE-Estize kingdom. Nor did it seem necessary to know before now.

Thinking about the fact that jade had died and re-spawned here at Nazarick. Meant Kyuketsuki must be raging about it now with how personal he was about his NPCs. He didn't want to risk bringing albedo along if it was a player who had killed Jade. Wielding [Hel's torch], an item he assumed was high level to summon the Hellen's flame wolf packs.

Ainz had to think of a solution presently to answer this somehow. But albedo was making a hard argument to counter. Cutting off his escape routes to just pick Narberal. As much as he hated to admit, it might be less of a risk to have Albedo.

'_I need to question Kyuketsuki and figure out how his creation is so insightful about his plans. When every other resident of Nazarick just assumes, Ainz is way smarter than he actually was. In a way, velvet might be a bigger threat then demiurge for this alone.'_

"Albedo, I really feel it is unnecessary when it would just be more work for you as overseer of our great tomb. Would it not be better to stay here to maintain order by yourself?"

Those sparkly eyes looked up at him, no she wouldn't. It was difficult enough to turn all this down as it was. Praying, he could just end this nightmare already; he just wants to not be suffocated here as it was.

"It is no trouble at all Ainz-sama; in fact, I realize why you want to go out there now to better understand those who would dare oppose you. As your future wife, I must join you so I might better understand your wish for me to tolerate these lower lifeforms."

Despair rolled over any hope of ending this. Where was Demiurge when he needs him.

"Please, my love, I only wish to help you, and this unworthy servant only wishes to better suit your needs. I beg you."

Defeated, Ainz felt his resolve crumbling at Albedo's depressing look with teary eyes. As his mouth hung open, but no words came out as the silence was deafening in the room.

_-Flashback end-_

Weaving through the street, as merchants bid for goods and people mingled about, up to the inn where they would be staying. Hesitating to act thinking of the best way to temper his overseer's temper. This would be half as much trouble with Nabe as a cover, but apparently, Albedo had a cover story ready too

Whispering to Albedo, "Now remember we are undercover. I'm Momon and your Abey. We are adventurers. Who are new to town and no-killing unless I allow it."

Sighing at this turn of events, he should have just brought Velvet with him suspicion or not. Then he wouldn't be dealing with this mess right now.

"Of course, my love."

Walking into a very familiar bar (Already went over it once and it is pretty much the same, just imagine a dent still in the ceiling.) looking at all the adventures which looked more on guard than usual. Around newcomers, some of which interested him to a slight degree.

"Hay, another one, do you think it will be like the last one!"

"Quick, clear the table just in case!"

"I bet five copper these two are just being flashy."

Approaching the bartender scarred features as he was cleaning a glass glancing up at them both with a hardened expression.

"Copperplate Hun. Five copper a night and where are currently short on meat, so no meat in the meals."

Speaking up after getting a good layout of the room around them genuinely, it seemed more and more, Velvet's story was not fictional but truthful. Just looking at this grimy place, how Kyuketsuki's maids hadn't done something overstaying here was beyond him.

"We will be staying for one night, and I would like to request a double room."

angrily the keeper looked at him with evil eyes, but Ainz was unfazed by it staring at the man.

"Tell me, greenhorn, do you know why you were sent to this inn, for Adventurers because mine is the worst one of them. It is where you can learn to build teams to compliment your strengths. Now, do you want a dorm or a double room?

Ainz was unmoved by this though rubbing Albedo's back to keep her calm. He just wanted to get this over with already.

"A double room! Now could you finish up my love, and I would like to sit down after our long travel."

Upset, the man ticked at the new adventurers, at least the other one wasn't half this rude.

"Fine, it will be seven copper upfront and don't get too close to other people's rooms; they might get the wrong idea."

Handing over the money, they turned to go up the stairs or at least planned to. Until a foot was put in their way. By a very arrogant iron plate, was it too much to ask to be left alone, Ainz thought? Walking around the foot to hopefully spare this fool's life.

Only for the punk to pretend to be hurt. "Hey, that hurt!"

"My mistake, I must not have seen your foot from my limited view now move."

Ordinarily, he would be a little nicer but much needed to be discussed in a more private setting. Plus, he didn't have time for this though to Albedo's credit. The man was not a bloody smear on the ground yet so progress.

"Well, how about you make it up to me? Let say give me some time with your woman."

Grabbing the punk by his collar much to Ainz's surprise, it was not him, but Albedo lifting him up with ease. Fear filled him as he quickly thought of a way to keep this from getting out of hand. Though he was beaten to the punch as his partner glared at the fool.

"Listen here, you minuscule inexcusable maggot, the only one to touch me shall be Momon-san and no one else! Be happy; I have decided you are not worth my personal time to crush. Now get out of our way."

Throwing the punk through the air with a controlled but powerful force as the punk smacked into a wall indenting it, then falling on to the table below. While glaring at the other two, one of them fainted from the sheer force of the glare. As the other one trembled in fright of this person before them.

"No point in wasting time are you coming at us as well."

"No!"

"Then, seeing as how your friend started it, I'm sure you wouldn't mind paying for the damages right."

With both armored people towering in front of the only person still up at the table. Feeling the intimidation of both of them.

"Right!"

"Oh yes, this reminds me we will need adventuring packs as well," Ainz commented to the barkeep.

Impressed by the show of force, the innkeeper contemplated both of them with appraising eyes. They might be like the last group. Grimacing, he would need to replace more tables again. Right before they could go up the stairs, someone called out.

"Wait a minute!"

Turning to see the irate redhead (Brita, not Ritana just to not get confused) marching up to both of them.

"You just broke my potion!"

"Just a potion?"

This was confusing to Ainz are potions hard to come by here; either way, he was hoping to move on quickly.

"look, Brita, I don't think you should mess with them. I'm still dealing with something like this with how it turned out last time."

This intrigued Ainz. "Last time you mean, this happens a lot."

Shaking his head, the scarred innkeeper looked them over again but decide against telling them too much. He didn't want to stay on bad terms with Kyuketsuki. Letting out an exasperated breath.

"Let's just say the only reason these punks stay here. Is nowhere else will take them. Long story short, you're the second adventures to come in here this month and teach them a lesson of manors."

"Oh, you mean the new guy Ky-

Slamming his hand down on the wood. "Brita, please refrain from sharing too much it is still regrettable. It ended so badly with his group."

"So, I assume my friend was here than I actually came to E-Rental looking for him."

Sighing. "Well, you can ask him when you find him yourself if he wants you to. He is not here now though, if you could just help out Brita with a potion, I don't want to repair this place anymore then I already have to."

Ainz was hoping to get more answers, but it appeared the innkeeper was unwilling to prompt any more info on the subject. He didn't want to start a big scene here if he could avoid it so reluctantly, he pulled out a spare healing potion for allies back in Yggdrasil.

* * *

**-Double room-**

Shutting the door to the small two-bed room, Albedo looked at her beloved with trepidation, trying to get a look under his armor. Not only to see if she has acted appropriately for the role for fear of being sent back to Nazarick. Also, to see his royal features now that they were alone in the room.

"Was this acceptable, Ainz-sama? I was as light as possible with the worm. Though was it necessary to give that woman a potion."

Sighing Ainz turned to the overseer. "Yes, it was Good work, Albedo. also, for the times we are in town, call me just Momon."

"Yes, Momon-san."

"It was an iron plate; it would be unwise to make her appear weak. Besides, we have more pressing issues. You noticed all the shadow demons around town correct along with those others in the shadows."

Since just getting in from the front gates, there appeared to be someone watching from the shadows at every turn. Which didn't fit Kyuketsuki style, but without detaining one, it was impossible to know for sure. What was worrying was it was noticeable if they knew what to look for. But none of the ordinary people about town even picked up on it.

"Yes, I have, and I can sense other demons here in town like the lead guard at the gate."

Taking off his helmet to contemplate this mess. It was looking like bringing Albedo along was the right call. He would need to find information on his friend quickly, but he was a bit paranoid about this being the scheme of another player.

"How many did you sense so far."

"About fifteen so far, but I would estimate a total of forty spread overall, not counting all these shadow demons roaming about."

Taking in this information while going over the most secure places to gather information in town. Possibly detain one of them lurking around to find out who they work for.

"Then I will head out to gather the information you stay here and guard the room in case someone tries to get in and inform Nazarick of the situation."

"At once, Momon-san."

Once Momonga was out of the room, Albedo smiles as she reached out with a message spell to Nazarick. Feeling it connect with Narberal.

{Hello mistress Albedo is everything going ok.}

{Excellent Velvets ideas are working wonderfully now are the others on my side or that lamprey.}

{Well, most of the Pleiades are on your side though Solution is on Shalltears side because of their shared habits. While Entoma is unknown. I'm still unsure if Velvet supports you.}

{Well, see about getting them on our side, and as for Velvet, I'm sure she is. She is just playing the parasite to appear neutral.}

* * *

**-E-Rental Cemetery-**

Footsteps echoed in the tunnel system as both of them swiftly went down the steps leading to the new laboratory. Which was crudely set up, but it was far more than most would expect from just days' worth of work done so far.

"I see you have gotten this set up quickly."

Turning to look at Kathrin with disbelieving eyes as much as he was impressed, this was very unusual to have done. In such a short time, even with humans helping which he would need to inspect later.

"Yes, Kyuketsuki-sama, I have managed to set up a fairly good system for our new workers."

"Then you don't mind answering a few questions?"

"Of course not, I figured you might be interested. So I took the liberty of writing up the details."

To Kyuketsuki surprise, the battle maid already had part of this covered with a scroll handing it over. To him, along with five others which each was titled differently for convenience. A population scroll that had the names and personal information of all the workers, including any items they had.

Next was the workload and reward scroll, which keeps logs of their work hours and break times evenly spaced out. With children having a playing and learning time added in so they mostly were given the most manageable tasks. With the old humans being given more teaching and leading positions to not strain them too much.

Lastly was a description of the supplies gathered together from one of the few Eight Fingers slave bases in town. Kathrin had ensured this one looked like a fire got out of hand, and everyone died. Leaving eight fingers with a loss and them taking everything for there own needs.

Kathrin had turned the former slaves or forced workers in loyal followers and blood donors, which they could build up needed blood tanks without killing now. The coins taken covered most of the cost of food, new clothes, and even comfortable housing for them. Lastly, those loyal to eight fingers or disgusting nobles were turned into zombies to be used for hard labor and farming in the underground fields to save on future food costs.

He was happy overall everything he needs to set up his lab base in E-rental was set. This didn't lower Kyuketsuki suspicions of his knowledge. Kathrin only saw all humans as some weak and untrustworthy tools to be destroyed when they broke. Why was this set up so much different from that human-hating kind of mindset?

"Well, I am very pleased with this. You seem to be tolerating them much better than I would expect. why?"

Somehow the beaming grin on Kathrin's face failed to ease his worry for those under her command. He could already feel the sinking feeling in his heart rise at this deceptive grin.

"I realized why you wish for me to treat these insects with such undeserving kindness, lord kyuketsuki. I will admit I had planned on just abducting a few and forcing them to work. Then I realized it would be too noticeable and could lead back to us. Something you have told me many times to avoid."

Hope arose back up was he finally able to get his message across for once. This could be good for future prospects and plans where he didn't have to protect humans from Kathrin.

"So?" Sitabus prompted, hoping she would finally understand his want for some normalcy.

"I decided to use local slaves from Eight Fingers instead. In part to burn eight fingers for there actions in jades death and Since they know how horrible, their miserable, wretched kind can be. Applying this to slowly train them into totally loyal obedient dogs and work sheep for our every need and whim. Possibly to serve you directly if they prove devoted enough even if it means dying at your command." Kathrin spoke With a serious face as if this was good and just talk.

Dread came rushing back; no, this was not what he was trying to say at all. Why couldn't she just be neutral to them without an unneeded twist! Keeping up his poker face while screaming in his mind.

_'Why is she so smart yet can't even realize I just want to help others.'_

With an idea to help further change Kathrin's way of thinking, "Then tell me what are your thoughts of letting those proven loyal. Join our ranks as respected and trustworthy members of our family."

Sitabus hoped to shift her view to less hostile intent if nothing else. Leading up to another topic of strengthening their power base in this city. Xennessa had stretched her control far enough for now with the cemetery, adventures guild, magic guild, city watch, and mayor's office. Had each been infiltrated, even a few businesses that gathered monthly cases of coins in return for protecting them from eight fingers or other criminal groups. Though it was lower, then he would like to avoid bankrupting them.

He didn't want them to get the idea that they could mistreat anyone working for him, indirectly or not, Human or not. If he was going to be a ruler, he wouldn't be like his old world with workers treated like replaceable parts in one big machine.

"I would say they should know their place under us. If they hope to keep such an honorable position. As only our sons and daughters shall have the honor of ruling this city and all else we claim. If the unthinkable should come to pass."

Being in such close proximity to Kathrin ignited a fire in his heart. Trying to fight it off, no, he needs to make a point. Don't cave into this! Working to control his train of thought off of the warm squishy feeling on his chest.

"Kathrin, my dear, I'm undead, and you are mostly a magic-powered automation. With both those factors, we may not be able to bear children…mum."

Kyuketsuki gave into pleasure as their lips met tasting charry, and tongues intertwined with his own. Pulling Kathrin close unwilling to let go of the warm embrace, feeling her magic core steady and strong pulse waves, in place of a heartbeat.

Finally, Kathrin pulled back, staring into his own loving and lust-filled eyes. With a kind but teasing beaming grin, her eyes held nothing but trust, love, and devotion.

"My love, I know you can find a way to change this as master of blood and flesh. Is this not why you went after the forbidden secrets and arts rather than the power of your classes. Even now, you work to find a way to bring back my sister Jade. When others would like sheep, just accept it and move on."

Sitabus remembered the conversation that referred to with Momonga about his unholy alchemy class and rare vampire classes. Limiting which spells he could pick up, like blocking off fire-based spells and classes. Capping the max number at 350 spells. Along with the power of his build Which Kathrin was present for at the time. If she remembered this, how much else did they recall from YGGDRASIL?

"Maybe, but it may not be born in the traditional sense, are you ok with this."

Kathrin's bright golden eyes dimmed a little but still determined to try for this possibility. Even with the lackluster mood hanging in the air. Kathrin rests her head on Kyuketsuki's broad shoulders.

"Then we may adopt a few if we decide they are strong and worthy enough to handle your divine blood. We can talk about our future young later. I assume there is another reason for coming here rather than cuddling Rita's affection?"

Patting Kathrin's head with a scratch behind those cat ears.

"How perceptive of you as always I want to personally meet those who work for our cause. After all, I must know the names and faces of those who work for me. Worry not about Ritana is training and reading a book of magic I gave her after the drake battle. Bardic should finish up his changes soon another day or two at most. He will be stronger and hopefully help raise the team another rank soon."

Nodding at this declaration, they moved throughout the lab tunnels Kyuketsuki taking note of the one wall pushing one brick in halfway. Part of the wall slid away to reveal a winding staircase down. Lit by candles and blue light the whole way down to the hidden tunnels a rather brilliant idea.

This hidden entrances to his lab would also allow vampires to move about the city with little trouble. Sitabus wasn't going to ask anyone to trudge through the sewers every time he needed them to go somewhere. So he went with the less smelly and hazardous health options for the more time consuming and safer alternative.

It was concerning that he was finding servants and family as an interchangeable term lately. As he takes in the relatively clean (as a dirt tunnel could be), it was less built up and livable as the tomb above.

"Hum, this seems to be lacking in style. You do plan to have actual brick and mortar tunnels put in. Possibly carpets and decorations if we can afford it."

"yes, my lord, but I don't want to overwork the fragile sheep. Zombies are only good at so much before more intelligent minds are needed for more delicate work. If you are not happy with the speed Kyuketsuki-sama, I can make them finish faster."

"No need to rush them. Just make sure it gets finished in the next month. I don't want to worry about the tunnels collapsing on them."

Once he entered the main chamber where the people gathered, their eyes watched him with interest and wonder. Some gave inquisitive stares of his presence here. Not surprising considering just days ago, they were slaves beaten and mistreated under eight fingers rule. Which is why he needs to earn their trust before asking too much of them.

Stopping in the middle of the living quarters as the humans came to gather around an idea came to mind. To build there, trust and help rebuild what they had lost under eight fingers.

"Is everything to your liking Kyuketsuki-sama."

He nodded yes to Kathrin inviting some to come up and talk with him. Taking time to get to know some of them and hear their stories or thoughts after listening to a few. Sitabus decided to reward a few for their understanding and time. It would only be a few right now. He didn't have too much time to spare.

"After talking with a few of you, I have an idea to help ease your lives and foster more trust between us. Kathrin informs me you are all hard-working servants, so I am willing to reward a few as proof of my appreciation of your trust and respect. Simply ask, and if it is within my power, I shall grant it."

Three brave small children volunteers came forward from around the gathered crowd. With broad smiles on their tiny faces. Unaffected by the air of fear from around them, which still lingered over the group.

"Can me and my friends get something cool?"

Hearing these cute voices brought back only memories of a time before all this. One which had been forgotten in the rush of this new world; a smile graced his face as he thought about how best to grant such a vague request.

"[create magic items: affinity three] How about this?"

In a flash, three floating sticks appeared in his hand, looking to dance in his hand before floating over to the three children, "So cool thanks, Mr. Kyuketsuki." The three thanked him before running off to play.

"Uh, could you perhaps heal some of our wounded. Their wounds are still healing from before we got here."

Looking to the five bandaged up men and women before him, each one having been scarred by their time in eight fingers employment. Though he didn't know if they would fully heal the scars. Treating them back to full health should be minor enough. Pulling out ten spare miner healing potions from Yggdrasil. He dare not use his own negative energy healing spells.

"Have them drink these healing potions, and they will be good as new."

"Thank you, good master, you are so kind."

Bravery to come up was slowly rising in his workers as the anxiety of his presence was replaced by praise. As another group approached them with broken tools in hand, gazing at him. "Um, could you perhaps fix our tools they got broken towards the end of our shift."

Beaming at this simple matter as he pulled out some trash digging items and workman's toolsets. Handing them over to the awestruck eyes of the workers.

"These tools are so expertly foraged and excellently crafted where did you find them?"

Chuckling to himself. "I have been traveling with them for some time, though do take good care of them."

After they came up two more, which appeared to be two lovers by how close they were to each other. They seemed to be somewhat shy as they came up, holding hands kneeling to Kyuketsuki.

"Um, my love Aerin and I were planning on getting a gift for each other, but since we lack any funds, could you spare two or some coin to buy something."

With a broad smile, he used [create item] flashing two straightforward but beautiful rings into his hand as the two took them out of his palm with praise and thanks as they went back into the crowd.

Lastly, an old man appeared with a walking stick curtly bowing to the leader.

"My lord, I wish to help teach, so would it be possible to get a training ground set up? so we might learn to defend ourselves should eight fingers come looking for us."

Kyuketsuki saw a very beneficial idea, even if he could not simply create it without risking a cave-in at this time. He would have to have Kathrin grant this task, which would take time.

"I will see to it Kathrin puts together a training area for all to use. It should take a few days to put together after we ensure none of the tunnels are at risk of collapsing. Know I expect it to be used to keep yourselves healthy and for everyone's betterment."

"Of course, we will use it well thank you for your generosity, lord Kyuketsuki."

Before any more could come forward, the twin doors to the dining hall opened. Though he would work to help keep all his servants healthy and happy. He would have to be careful not to create another Tarick. Motivating loyalty and discouraging ungrateful curs that sought to burn him.

"Well, since no one else as any requests, how about you all have a lovely feast on me. Kathrin will even give you all an extra hour to bond with your friends and fellow-servants."

With a cheer, they quickly but orderly went into the dining hall, leaving the two alone in the cavern. Inwardly sighing terrified of failing any of them. He would have to do more to stay on their good graces. Most of the workers were unable to realize the damage they could do to his persona as a hero and adventurer if they betrayed him and let out what they know of his lab.

"Kyuketsuki-sama, I believe we have a problem. One of the vampire brides just reported someone approaching the cemetery. It would appear to be a blonde human woman with unknown weapons on them."

"I see. Then why don't I go introduce myself to our uninvited guest. You stay here and use some of the Yggdrasil coins. I gave you to summon or create something to help speed up the construction of the tunnels. Nothing that drains the food stockpile too much, maybe golems?

Kyuketsuki halted partway out, "Also, see if you can make this place fully self-sufficient I don't want to drain our street money more then needed."

Teleporting out of the room into his personal study, Briskly exiting into the night air with a smile. Smelling his quarry nearby, they might be the final piece needed to bring jade back. After all, few would go wandering the cemetery by choice at this hour.

* * *

**-Cemetary of E-Rental-**

A hooded figure trudged through the graveyard with an almost uncaring attitude about them. Under the hood, they were a little tense all the way through town. They got the feeling of being watched. Had them worrying if the last distraction had been enough or had the wind flow scriptures caught up. Banishing the thought away if they had, Clementine would already be engaging in combat with them.

Clementine halted halfway to her destination, feeling eyes upon her back; this was getting annoying. Glancing over her shoulder at someone walking up a man dressed in a mix of armor and noble clothes. Black and silver hair swaying in the cold night air whistling. Well, at least it wasn't her hunters on her trail.

It is not to say she had not heard of this person; instead, a more important question was what was this new big shot adventurer doing here. Maybe she could get a chance to test his skill before ending it with some tortures fun. It wasn't like Khajiit was going anywhere fast.

"I wouldn't attack my dear; I could kill you in seconds."

Clementine was confused, hearing the dangerous undertone of that soft, gentle voice. Seeing a second Kyuketsuki walking in front of her, glancing back to see the other fade out of view. Cracking a wide grin under her hood, oh this could be fun. Clementine being an ex-black scripture member, knew few could sneak up on her like this.

"Hello, stranger. You know others might find it strange if they saw you sneaking up on a poor girl like me in a place like this.~"

Clementine spoke sweetly, hiding her deadly undertone of blood lust. As this Kyuketsuki adventurer only chuckled at her peculiar tone. Which was interesting. Her paranoia and blood lust got the better of her stealthily reaching her stilettos, preparing to stab him. Clementine rushes up, waiting to hear his lovely screams of pain only to her a clang as a dagger was floating in front of her blocking her attack.

"If you want to play, then please remember I'm no novice, my dear guest."

The adventurer taunted. Her focus was on the dagger, spotting five more on his belt. She would have to watch out for those.

"I can see that, but can you keep up? ~"

As Clementine stared into his eyes, the world began to spin and shift as her mental wards tried to counter the mental invasion. She felt her body grew slack, relaxing unconsciously dropping her daggers. Struggling to fight off this mind, manipulation magic.

"Much better. Now, why don't you tell me, Why you wandered into my graveyard?"

Clementine would say she was impressed with the strength of his charm spell, if not for those red eyes. Willing her mouth to stay shut as it spoke without her permission.

"To find an old acquaintance hidden here. Then use him as a distraction to escape the people chasing me."

Clementine sneered when she finally wrestled control back. Still feeling a little hazy as she rolled and reclaimed her weapons. Clementine was now on guard; no one should be able to bypass her mental wards put in by the slane theocracy. If not for her strong will, she might have revealed a little more then she ever intended with anyone she planned on killing.

"Interesting trick, you got their mister vampire. Don't think [Charm Species] will work twice!~" With a sing-song, Clementine charged Kyuketsuki planning to hear him scream as she stabbed. Right through thin air, one arm was pulled behind her back painfully.

"If you plan to dance with me. Then at least move a little faster. I would hate to accidentally break something because my dance partner was too slow."

A shiver went down her spine as Clementine could hear the playful mocking tone whisper into her ear. Realizing they were either holding back or using illusions to cover their real movement. Possibly both, while toying with her. Clementine smirked using her training to flip her body over on to Kyuketsuki's back using the movement to free her arm and both stilettos into his chest, careful to avoid vital spots. She wanted to enjoy this, or at least that was the thought as her thrusts were blocked by another clang.

"Oh, this is fun, my dear, but I feel we have gotten off track."

Suddenly there was a gust of air as they were now in the air two strong hands gripped her wrists. Currently flying a hundred feet in the air, a breeze blowing past them.

"Oh, trying to romance me too bad, I'm faster than this! [ability boost] [greater ability boost]

Clementine flipping her body around in the air, quickly planting both her boots on his chest, pushing off. Landing with a roll on to the ground, grinning as she charged him once he hovered back closer to the graveyard earth, trading blows with the floating daggers. Looking for a weak point to strike at struggling to get past these floating blades. They were clearly not human by the red eyes and wings on there back. On top of their fast speed, which was on par if not faster then her old working partners with their martial arts active. Which she didn't see any sign they had any active.

In a lightning-quick clash of blades under the moonlight, both of them grinning as the conflict was drawn out. Clementine was dashing around to an unprotected side as one of her stilettos found its mark in a weak point in the armor.

Yet even with the electricity flowing through them, they didn't scream out; in fact, Kyuketsuki was laughing, turning to glance at Clementine. She jumped back, unsure of what to make of this reaction. They should at least be in pain, not laughing and clapping at this. Even as the stiletto was still stabbed in their side.

"Very nice, my dear, I think I may have a job proposition for you. fulfill it, and I shall ensure whoever is chasing you will never bother you again."

Clementine was Leary to just trust this man on his words; still, it might be beneficial. Watching them pull out the weapon from their armor, not even grunting in pain. Yet this also only raises her desire to see such a mighty adventurer cry out in agony under her. But she was no fool. They weren't even taking this seriously or going all out.

Licking her lips at the thought of a real challenge, few could even claim to have lived this long after fighting with her.

"Oh, and what do you want me to do? Join your little merry band. you know I'm a professional assassin.~"

To her surprise, he shook his head no. "It would be a waste of your talents to constrict you like that. Besides, I think you are a bit too bloodthirsty for it, you couldn't go around looking for victims. I think you would be much better for a bigger plan I have in motion. A new danger to the city?

They where both still as those words hung in the air. Clementine had a broader, bigger grin at this. If anyone heard an adventurer talking like this, it would be treasonous, to say the least. Oh, she thought he was just planning something dull, but this sounded fun.

~What kind of new danger?~

"The kind which requires a change of management, so to speak. With a delightful proposition for you, my dear. I can't say the same for this acquaintance of yours. You see, I don't share very well, and the cemetery of E-Rental is my domain."

* * *

**-At the Mausoleum in E-Rental-**

Glancing about the mausoleum, Sitabus followed the woman named Clementine into this dark room, which looked empty, but his nose could Cleary pick up a faded human scent in the air. It was old and decayed some, which made it all too easy to figure out this acquaintance was a necromancer.

Watching discreetly as one of the faces was pushed in, sliding open a stairway down. "Were coming in.~" Clementine announced

Hearing the voice sound just as high and cute as Jades, he smiled. This would help to hasten his work to gain full control of the city. Kathrin and the others were working wonders, it was still a very loose hold that could be discovered and blocked. Which is why to speed it up, he needed a big distraction. Something which could panic the whole city. Like an army of undead clamoring along.

Also, in fighting this danger, he would control the danger level, ensuring he was promoted to adamantite rank along with his party. But more importantly, managing the loss of life something this necromancer and psychopathic woman wouldn't care or think to do. One extended the time frame for Xennessa and a few others, he would need to call into work. second to ensure only the bare minimum of deaths was achieved with these objectives

Reaching the misty green atmosphere of this decrepit place in the future it might be useful with such a large cavern. And pillars around to stabilize the area lit by what seemed to be crystal light.

"Yo, I'm here to see you, Khajiit, and I found a friend."

Scanning the surrounding area as an old elder man in robes came out in to view scowling. Clearly wanting to say something, but upon noticing the adventurer, his eyes took a hateful glint. Oh, he saw this as a betrayal, maybe? It was hard to say, but nothing good would come of losing this Pawn just yet.

"You know it's quite dangerous to be intruding here after I have been charging my death orb!"

Holding back a snort at this negative energy from the orb washing over him. Only heals what little damage he took by letting clementine land a hit. Even accounting for the assassin next to him, he just shielded her. Wanting to test out how potent this necromancer was without that strange orb.

Reaching out his hand, sensing the negative energy which filled the orb. [shadow hand] khajiit was shocked as the shadow hand reached out pulling the orb out of his hand. Back to Kyuketsuki as he felt the orb's sentients come alive in his thoughts.

_'Hello, master you are so powerful so good are we-_

"Shut up now! You call this a death orb. Let me show you a true death orb!"

Channeling a silent skill to improve the object as master of blood, he could enhance objects linked to death or filled with negative energy like this. It would drain a little of his mana and hp to do so. The other two occupants of the cavern watched as scarlet drops of blood encasing the orb in a deep red. Supercharging it with negative energy as it glowed ominously. Even gaining a face as it floated up out of his hand.

"Yes, I can feel your power master so much energy flowing through me I'm free."

"Shut up and fly back over to khajiit."

_'And make sure he stays loyal, or I can unmake you.'_

_'Of course, master.'_

After commentating through thought to his new cursed item, it would test this necromancer for him and, if the need arose, end him.

"How did you do that?" Khajiit spat, shocked, and appalled.

Kyuketsuki chuckled darkly. "Simple, you should know not to underestimate a vampire lord. We are masters of un-life and such a simple matter as this was easy unless you would like to challenge me."

"See Khajiit, I found a good friend, but looky what I found it looks so lovely I just had to take it. The priestess went mad as soon as it left her head."

While Kyuketsuki could only look on in question at the item. It looked to be made of spider webs and crystal shards. He noticed the necromancer's eyes of recognition as he went on to explain part of what it did.

Learning about this item, Sitabus knew it was a trash item. This crown of wisdom had a significant drawback. Who wanted an object that deleted personality? There were endless other ways to gain more magical power besides this! And the person themselves could just be kill because they wouldn't dodge, they would be cumbersome to keep around.

{Lord Kyuketsuki, it was reported a group of humans is flying over the town invisibly. Would you like me to take care of them?}

More issues to take care of what a pain. Probably, Clementine's pursuers well better to take care of them now rather than later.

{Yes, I have made an ally I believe they are after, please take care of them.}

{At once lord kyuketsuki!}

"Hey Kyuket, what were you offering to the deal.~"

Remembering he had a guest to entertain, it must look like he was just spacing out for a few minutes.

"Well, it's simple, really. I want to change those in charge of the city to ones I can trust interested? You both could have _key_ roles after it is over."

All three of them felt maleficent smiles come over them, unaware of Kyuketsuki's own hidden plans for the pair.

* * *

**\- The wind flow scouts-**

Three figures hovered over the city of E-Rental looking for the traitor to their cause and where she had gone to. After getting a tip, she had been spotted in town. It didn't make the task any more comfortable; however, as their leader kept insisting, they stay together, something which they disagreed with.

Their mission was imperative. It was to retrieve the crown of wisdom back from that backstabbing Clementine. Or at the very least find her location so one of the other scripts could handle this mess. It was still unknown how she got away in the first place, but that could be answered when they were being interrogated.

"I still say. We should split up and look in separate areas, or she may slip away again captain this is crazy."

Glaring back at the insubordination of her new recruits, the two were still quite young to this, and Anglia had worked with Clementine enough to know just how dangerous and deranged she was. Something neither of them genuinely understood, but it was risky for her plan.

Still, she was aiming for a promotion, and bringing in this target would help in that regard. Even if both of these idiots failed to see it was their mission, nothing would stop her from finishing it.

"I told you before. Gingroe, this needs to be done quickly, now either suggest something else or keep looking we know, she is in this place somewhere."

"How do we even know for sure it could be a trick or a false lead."

Sighing in frustration. "Because Alerick is a member still in deep cover, and he saw her in town. I'm surprised, he's still alive if the report of this monster is correct."

"Yeah, I heard one new guy's group held their own. Against such a beast, there are rumors the teams still recovering from the battle."

It wouldn't be farfetched to say it would be strange if the team weren't after the betrayal of one member and another member's death. Still, Anglia would have to try and push Alerick to recruit them for the Slane Theocracy. They sounded like an excellent group of humans, even if one was a dwarf.

"Uh, captain, what is that?"

Squinting in the direction they pointed at. Anglia could make out some kind of light that was getting bigger and bigger until they realized what it was with widened eyes.

"Move now!"

Dodging out of the way as purple arrows shot past them, dissipating only to see more heading their way weaving through the storm of arrows. They came at them, unable to find the source of the attackers anywhere.

All three going back to back, putting up magic shields to weather the storm of attacks. With still no sign of an attacker, this was bad. They should be un-seeable right yet Cleary they were being watched.

" Barbosa, find the source quick!"

"Right [mythical eagle sight]" Glancing around till something stood out a little cracking a small smirk "I found some ack-

Both of them looked to see why Barbosa stopped there was some kind of purple substance on his eyes hissing, Cursing Anglia knows the attack was aimed at him; they didn't want to be found they need to get out of the air now.

[triple teleportation]

All three of them appeared on the ground as the dome of magic above was crushed. Sighing, turning to her underlings. Stopping neither of them was close by; instead, she was alone on a roof. Feeling dread, they used delay teleportation, so they had to be skilled in magic.

"Aghhh-

A shrill cry was heard in the distance of Barbosa, panting Anglia pulled out her twin daggers rushing to look for Gingroe before whatever claimed Barbosa did. Feeling eyes follow her but glancing back, she could not find the watcher. Sweaty palms gripped her weapons harder; this should not be happening. Who was even skilled enough to target them?

"Come on, where are you moron." Frantically glancing around for the lost member.

Finally, spotting a flash of movement to the right. Following it into an alleyway on the ground was a blood trail leading deeper into the darkness. This screamed trap, but she needs to at least confirm if they were still alive. So, Anglia pushed on into the night as no light seemed to penetrate into this void. Using a dark vision spell to try and locate her missing member.

Scanning the wall for traps or enemies, yet none popped out to her, struggling to at least identify what or who had attacked them. Which is why fear is permeating her mind, just trying to understand the situation. Was this part of Clementine's trap or hired help? Who was attacking them if it was the case?

A bunch of low-level casters or a sniper, it was dizzying just trying to figure out their end game. Why had they pulled back? They clearly had the upper hand, so why were they holding back now.

Hearing a sound to the left, they turned in horror to see a badly cut up cloak ruined with cuts and burns all over, breathing hard. Rushing over to look over their injuries, there was a lot of blood.

"Come on, speak to me what happened here."

But there was no response as they lay there bleeding out quickly, pulling out a healing potion to at least slow the bleeding.

"There is no point worm you have already lost."

Snapping her head to look at the person with a hard gaze spitting at them. As she began pouring the potion down Gingroe's throat. Standing with both weapons drawn, Anglia was wary of the danger of this woman.

"Tell me what is your intention here did Clementine send you to slow us down?"

No answer came back over the silence, glaring at each other, feeling the tension in the air. Waiting for them to attack, yet they made no move to advance on her or the downed ally. With great confusion looking for any hidden dangers.

"Last time I check, it wasn't wise for adventures to work with criminals. You know what that traitor is like, right?" Anglia tried to reason with her.

"I am sorry if I gave you the impression that I know who you are talking about! But it won't matter to answer a dead maggot."

Angered by this, Anglia charged forward at the adventurer, hoping to at least gain some answers. Yet her attack was blocked by some kind of claw weapon, which was rare to come by. Twisting around to stab under her guard only to meet a second claw.

Getting kicked back in her shock of the surprise trying to gage her adversary, yet no aggressive action was made. It was like they were waiting for something to happen as Anglia heard a groan from behind.

"Hurry up and help me out here, Gingro. We need to beat this woman and get back to the mission."

Silence followed by the odd shuffling of feet was he to injured to talk the mystery plagued her worried mind. Praying to the six gods, they could make it out of here unharmed.

"I would move. If I were you little sheep."

Ignoring this enemy's words, Anglia felt confident in her position in this battle or at least did. Till something bit into her side, screaming out in pain while stabbing her daggers... In to Gingros green, pale skin unfocused eyes looking at her hungrily. Stabbing at the zombie, trying to free herself.

Only to stop as something small stabbed her heart, dropping to the ground dying as the zombie munches away at the dead body. Until it was cut down head rolling away on the uneven ground. Kathrin made a disgusted sound at the dead bodies While pulling out a long-poisoned needle from the human's heart.

"So easy to beat, I even warned you! How foolish can sheep be."

"Still, thank you for the free red vials. Make sure to clean up the rest."

Speaking harshly to the shadows as red eyes watching the scene unfold.

"Of course, mistress Kathrin."

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	7. Chapter 7 Twisting Road of Life

Authors note: I don't own overlord

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 7

* * *

**-Laboratory in E-Rental cemetery-**

Bubbling in the glass beakers around the laboratory illuminated by a mix of different colors around the room. As long tendrils of amber slime stirred some containers while shifting other ingredients around and mixed many different things at once multitasking the very taxing endeavor. As puffs of sickly and deadly multitudinous colored smoke swirled in the air, most living beings would find such thin air hard to breathe in being choked by noxious fumes of the laboratory at work.

At the center of this room stood Kyuketsuki hovering over a table covered in complex charts and graphs. Formulas of considerable length and difficulty in varying languages and texts of old. Gazing intently at each piece, idly feeling his linked slime wings work at each task with extreme caution.

So as not to disturb the highly volatile room filled with an unseen balance of chemicals and glasses. Built-up after hours of tiring work with delicate care and planning to speed up the process of this lengthy task.

"Hum, I still seem to be missing some crucial parts. Glee, where was the list Kathrin had?"

Sliding up into a vaguely humanoid shape was one of the slimes he rounded up from the young mage's request. The fool would have had him killed them off. Kyuketsuki found a better use for them working in his lab with conditions that would endanger his fresh human servants below

As the highly toxic air in the lab could starve them of oxygen something, he didn't need anymore. Though he lacked rings of substance, they were reasonably content to feed off of the solutions cleaning like suckerfish though it was still unknown if this was a spell effect or just part of these new slime's ecology.

Taking the list from the slimes hand. "Well, this was to be expected but no less annoying without a rare green Perl, drake scales, and some blood or fire...?"

This last part wasn't too specific on what would be the best reagents for this potion. Though the dragon scale could have been solved if he didn't give away the body of the drake... still it might work. Thinking about this intensely, the plan would be enacted soon, and by then, this needs to be finished.

Making a difficult decision to try something untested, which could be tremendously dangerous if the brew behind him acted negatively. Still, it would eliminate one problem or blow up the lab, but such was the typical case when working with cursed alchemy. It was far more alive and active magically then regular alchemy, which made it very finicky yet an extremely efficient art.

Carefully taking out a flask of red liquid, slowly pouring it into the mix watching as the large boiling flask calmed. Sighing in relief one part down still, two pieces were missing, which could drastically alter the chances of success.

_'For now, I will have to finish up and add the last two ingredients in the field; still, most of the work is done.'_

Sitabus picking up the larger than average flask after the amber slime adds in the last powder in with a splash. Eyes fixated on the brew in hand, putting a cork on the top, gently setting it down with loving care. _'Soon, Jade, you will come back to me…I'm close. Where do I get the last parts or find suitable replacements? Already I'm pushing my limit on how much time I have to complete this...'_

A knock came to the door, which would have startled him if not for his trained reflexes. After dying for the third time in Yggdrasil for dropping a cursed potion. In this regard, unholy alchemy was very unforgiving. Its complicated nature combined with magic and ritual art in Yggdrasil made it unfavorable due to the concoctions needing to be completed far in advance.

With particular requirements like extremely hard to find ingredients, planning, and items needed for every single potion. In Fact, if one were to open the door to Kyuketsuki's lab while working, an explosion or other effects had a 75% chance of happening at random based on a ton of different factors.

"Sitabus-sama, it is time for us to meet up with the vermin scum."

Sighing for some reason, Kathrin loathed Clementine with a passion, although if she truly understood the assassin's role in his plans, she would probably be overjoyed. Or not Kathrin was proving to be far more intricate and puzzling to figure out. For example, he would think because of her low opinion of humans, she would get along with Clementine's murderous ways.

No, he would not be surprised to find the battle maid plotting the blonde's death right now if not for strict orders not to.

"Thank you, my dear, I will be out in a minute."

Holding up the container of the brew as subtly the toxic fumes gathered into the mixture changing color and temperature till all of it had drained into on an eerie off violet color opening his inventory, he stored it away. With a clap of his hands, the shifting colored runes dulled back into normal light of the room.

"Clean and organize the room, Glee, and Flex."

Observing for a minute as the slimes got to work creeping around the room, recognizing then eating any mess or spills. Slyly smiling as Kyuketsuki opened the doors to see his love and creation standing there with dark-cloaked clothing and a mask.

"Excellent, I see you're ready! let me just get changed and we can go."

* * *

**-hours later-**

He was strolling down the dark side streets next to Kathrin. Sitabus readjusted his ivory and gold armor. Made up of what would look like a white knight in shining full plate armor if not for one fact. It was entirely made out of bones of fierce beasts held together by two under layers of lighter armor. Moving the curved and jagged blade of the spear on his back. Though it was not attuned to Kyuketsuki's body like his Twin draconic blood sabers, which allowed him to merge the edges with his hands in his actual appearance.

Still, the wicked spear was longer and even quite deadly cursed with a high chance to turn any slain with it into undead and recharge his MP after every hit draining the victim of their magic as well.

_'It's good insight. I always carry spare armor around with me. Now even if spotted, no one should recognize the adventurer Kyuketsuki. Still, I wish part of the drawback wasn't having to wear all of it without it disintegrating.'_

Thinking about it, this was part of the reason few players took cursed weapon mastery; in theory, he could use any weapon or gear as long as it had a curse on it without restrictions, but all weapons, shields, and armor were automatically cursed. This includes any weapons held by him that would have one drawback or curse. They would be unknown to him, and even if he gave the gear away, it would retain the curse on it.

The only way to figure out what they were was to test them out though luckily, nothing had a delete personality drawback on it like the crown of wisdom.

Still, for all the trouble the class gave him thanks to the Devs nerfing, it was a pretty useful class.

For one, he could cast a spell even in this armor without penalties, and it boosted his magic stats, but this was part of the plan to make them think he was a mage. Not a warrior, even the spear was more useful for magic than melee.

Thankfully he didn't have to look around too much. He just had to follow Kathrin to were one of Xannessa's infiltrators had run into a problem. Four guards had found out about the plan. Which was perfect for the next stage of the project in mind.

Glancing at Clementine, who was still upset over the interruptions of her playtime. If you counted torturing and killing others for fun as 'fun.'

"If you keep staring at me, I might just think you want me to gorge your eyes out Threrus.~

"Oh, stop pouting besides, I thought you enjoyed seeing a human be burned from his own blood once it turned to acid."

Really this was just a distraction of a fool working for Clementine. Little did she know all those working for Khajiit were being hunted down to either join the winning side. Or see firsthand what awaited them on the other side.

However, even with her cheerful demeanor, her shoulders were tight, and her hands kept twitching over her stilettos. It was funny how similar her hatred of humans was to Jades; still, he needs to confirm how much himself.

"Besides, I think you're going to like your part of this next job."

"Oh, what's this bone boss.~

Leading down to one house hidden away in the side streets, Kathrin unlocked the door into the simple abandoned house. With continuous light spell illuminating the area to reveal four bound knights next to them a table full of tools. Looks of distrust and terror darting across the room upon the three people.

"What are these four chumps for? Didn't know you had a reason to hate random guards.~"

Clementine smirking slyly. "These four stood in my way as simple as that. Do you really care about their backstories? After all, this is the job."

"What you want me to guard them? Maybe scare them a little." Clementine deadpanned glaring at kyuketsuki.

Unseen from view, Kyuketsuki felt nothing about this, but he gained a gentle voice leaning close, putting an arm around her tense shoulders.

"Well, I don't care what you do with them, or for how long all I want is to know they won't be bothering me again; I heard a rumor all of them are retired adventurers."

Without looking, Kyuketsuki could feel the shift in Clementine's mood beaming. It was one of her buttons he found really set her off. For some reason, this woman had a deep hatred of adventurers. If her body language was correct, it might have to do with her enjoyment of seeing and causing others pain. If she was telling the truth before, though, that conversation had been cut short too soon to tell.

"Really very interesting, Therus, so you're letting me have my fun then! ~"

Even with the hood covering her face, those gleeful cold red eyes, and a sinister grin was clear as day. Kyuketsuki walking around the assassin with careful steps seemed to be louder than usual, echoing even to everyone in the room.

"Of course, go wild Clementine use any tools or means at your disposal. Just make sure you finish your job and show me your true self."

If the assassin had been paying attention, she would have noticed how loud and clear it seemed to resonate in her. She was too hyped to care even if Clementine planned to kill Kyuketsuki later. This put her in a good mood.

"Well, if you're really interested, I suppose I could share a tale or two though I warn you it gets quite messy."

Kathrin just glared at the blonde with disinterest, uncaring about the pleas of mercy still not sure what the plan was. she disliked Kyuketsuki being so close to the clearly dangerous and treacherous human. Hands-on her claws in case anything happened.

They were standing off to the side, observing as Clementine stabbed into one of them with her daggers noting their effects on the victim's mind. As they cried out in pain yet stopped edging away from the singed stab wound in the shoulder.

"No, stop, please, we ahh!"

Watching on with neutrally of what was happening secretly judging comparing the likeness of this lesser being to Jade, even if she didn't understand why it was necessary. Noticing lord Kyuketsuki slide up to her unnoticed by the others.

"So how similar would you say they are? My dear, keep in mind to ignore the lesser lifeform bit," Kyuketsuki asked her.

Sighing with frustration, Kathrin answered back. "Well, if I am, to be honest, to are very similar in their taste for the suffering of pray. I still say we should end this insect."

He hides it well under a well-practiced poker face, this was a shock to him. _'Really, When! I have never seen Jade torment anyone was there a hidden side!'_

"Really, I didn't know she was the type." Kyuketsuki turned to her with a raised eyebrow

"Well, she limited herself for your command, she actually enjoyed hearing her pray scream in pain, and with a few strong illusions, it would greatly hurt them without causing physical harm."

Keeping his depressing thoughts to himself, how much did Jade hide her bio wasn't long but did this mean the reincarnation bit changed something. Thinking on it was a possibility how much could phrasing changes things, or was it something hidden about this new world? Doubt and fear piling up in the back of Kyuketsuki's mind.

Taking in the scene before him would sicken most as Clementine let herself cut loose. Slowly and deliberately drawing out every injury and pain into pure agony. Listening to her pour out her story. Of how she got to E-Rental, it was a good source of info on this Slane Theocracy smirking. He might be able to find a good fight in this later.

"Also, I have my own order for you, my dear, I need you to collect two essential items in the next two days. Failure to find them will delay my plans!"

Glancing over, Kathrin could see the seriousness radiating off her master feeling the nervousness rise up could she complete this task in time. Looking at the scroll in hand, shaking slightly.

* * *

**-The Adventure's Inn-**

Holding up the scroll, Ritana read over it, unsure what to make of this weird script in her hands? Trying desperately to understand it yet failing to read it at all, was this what the supreme being felt like every time he tried to read the job postings? Still, the harsh, unyielding eyes of her mistress loomed over her feeling sweat roll down her body.

"So, as you can see, I need you to find this item with all haste, or we will have failed as servants!" Kathrin spoke as if that was a fate worse than death.

The grim tone only increased her worry, trying to figure out what was needed as she refused to say it aloud. Rita knew asking would be partly admitting failure from the start of this job handed to her.

It did not help Bardic was still recovering from a severe cold he got just days ago. Warily she tried to put out an air of confidence to not appear lost even though she was.

"Now I would go with you, but I need to hunt down a drake and skin it, so we have the other component. I will need you to take care of this. Remember, we only have two days to find these or be punished for failure in our task handed to us from Kyuketsuki-Sama!"

Ritana is struggling to keep her shaking from being noticed in front of the pack leader with no idea how to read this scroll at all. How was she supposed to finish this task in time? At least if the supreme being was here, she could ask, but…

"Now I know this will be difficult for you, but this must be done alone as the master is attending to an evaluation of another task And Jinna will be watching over your friend while he recovers, he really shouldn't overwork himself like this. Fun or not... I will leave this task up to you good hunting."

Dread rose up inside her feeling the pressure of this task, watching her mistress teleport away. Before she could even ask what, she was supposed to do glancing at Bardic moaning from under the covers. Ugh, if only she had stronger healing spells, the lazy dwarf at least he would know! What she was looking at besides calling it a green ball of some kind.

"Ugh, this is complicated. Where do I even start looking? Wait, maybe I can translate this language."

Quickly rushing over to pull out every book in her pile in hopes of finding a clue to what was needed of her. Rita Scans over every page in hopes of finding a solution to this problem. There wasn't much to be perceived as the standard written language had replaced older ones. Even still, she saw a few books on older texts from the time during the evil deities rule.

Shifting over the pages, it was different but similar, so it was a start looking over the pictures and strange words. Until Rita came across an unknown green orb of some kind, but it seemed similar enough. She quickly works on reading the translated part of the page.

"Let see…the core of a diopside gem golem infused with magic to power an evil golem. Hun must be it. Now, where do I find one? Let's see they were scarce and almost impossible to find through a core that could be created from infusing diopside with any form of magic. Some kind of warning... ok, so this is what I need."

Those were rare to come by, and it was unknown how big of one she would need to find. Luckily, she knew a friend might be able to help with her mission if he was in town — quickly getting dressed after repacking her things into a neat pile in the corner again.

Leaving the room looking over the much more delightful inn though far costlier. Rita would admit it was far more beautiful. Because not many wanted to pay for expensive repairs, and the innkeeper was very strict in being pay fully for any damages.

Rita waves at a few people passing by, smiling back at one particular group. "Ah, Ritana, ever the beautiful warrior I see. How goes your journey for today!"

Beaming right back at them. "Good Asto though I'm short on time, so can we make this quick!"

She wouldn't mind him so much if not for his constant attempts to wow her; she only had eyes for her marvelous leader. Though she couldn't be too open about it. Secrecy was vital for them, so she had to be careful about what was said.

"Oh, without your team, perhaps I can help. We, the Solar Bloom, can surely help any maiden in trouble. No matter how perilous or daunting the task. we shall strive to bring a smile to your face, with satisfaction in your heart's desire."

Sighing glancing over the group of five, she didn't want to work with them, but if nothing else, her task might get done faster, which she needed to complete quickly as annoying as it would be to work with them.

"Fine, do you know where I can find diopside gems I need say a hand size one, or as close to and round-shaped as possible."

"Hum, not an easy task though I believe I know just the person to ask. There should still be a job offer up from a merchant in town who sells large gemstones like this. You might be able to get one from him as payment." Asto commented with an elegant pose.

"Thanks, it will help a lot! See you later, Bye."

Rushing off before they could offer to come with her. It would be a challenge to do this solo, the supreme one said to do it alone. At least mistress Kathrin implied it, And she would hate to kill anyone for a mistake of saying too much, so it was better to work alone for this one. Rita smirking to herself, it would be a good test of her skills to measure her growth as a warrior.

Stepping into the building, she noticed two newcomers dressed in full plate mail with giant swords and an ax. Most of the adventures in the room were whispering about them. What catches her eyes was the way they stood. The man looked to have exceptional armor, but his stance was of an inexperienced fighter.

Locking eyes with the second one dread-filled Rita with just a glaring gaze. She knew this person was Adamantite rank if not a legendary fighter in their own right. Both of them were not what they appeared though no one else seemed to notice the subtle danger signs.

_'I will have to tell the supreme one about this. They might be another one of them!'_

Shivering as Rita remembered the fight with the minotaur and those dangers metal fists, which sent out a wave of rut upon contact with anything. Tensing up, are they after her master again or someone else. Either way, she couldn't afford to fight them here. They might hold a world item as Kyuketsuki called it something which could be genuinely frightening to take on. If Kyuketsuki guess was right then, the dragon woman was also a part of this group.

Carefully making her way up to the board watching them, they didn't appear to know her, so this was good. Now, if only they weren't blocking the board thinking of the politest way to get them to move, or would they attack regardless of her actions. Rita's mind imaged endless scenarios and paranoia?!

"Is there a reason your standing so close?"

Hostility and aggression are rolling off this woman. Rita panicking, trying to think of what set them off. Were they just waiting to act against her? Was this a trap she had just sprung? Backing up while holding an emergency scroll in hand thankful the supreme being was so insightful about this.

"Well, I came to pick up a job off the board, so if you could move, please." Rita timidly asks.

Instead of gaining some space or deescalating. It only seemed to anger this person more as the whispering stop from the ominous presence filling up the room.

"Well, we are looking so you can back up and wait your turn worm, or do I need to teach you, your place!"

Preparing to act, they were definitely with that group based on hostility alone. She would need to respond quickly. Cursing her luck, at least she could send in one of the shadow demons or just have to ask around for the merchant. Ugh, she didn't have time for this; still, maybe they could be tricked.

Scanning over the board once they moved closer, finding a job that would delay them. They probably didn't know they couldn't take higher-ranked jobs, so this could buy a few minutes of distraction.

Ritana quickly moving around the woman to pull off a job off the board even as they gripped their ax in rage.

"Why you! Daring to get in...

"If you want a job take this one, it should be right up your alley nice and simple. Me and sir Kyuketsuki did it once just yesterday."

At the name, Rita felt the other one turn to her grabbing her arm as Panic gripped her heart. So, they were after Kyuketsuki she needed to get away quickly, or else the adventures guild would be turned into a battlefield.

"Sorry to be rude, but How do you know this name would you mind telling me?"

Though the tone was neutral, she could feel the sinister vile of this person before them, they were dangerous. The only time she felt this terrified was when her master held a knife to her throat when they first met.

"Maybe, but I'm swamped right now. Though you could find me later at the Bulick inn, so if you don't mind letting go, sir...

"Momon is my name. It sounds like a good idea."

Internally sighing in relief, he bought it great now. Rita just needed to get away and alert one of Kyuketsuki's agents in the city. One of them should be close by to here. After all, he was very protective of her and Kathrin.

After seeing Momon take the paper for an Orichalcum rank, she quickly scanned over the jobs listed and found the gem merchant job. They need extra protection from some sewer beast; this will have to do. Taking it and activating the teleportation scroll tossing it into the air just as Momon turned to look at her.

"What ...

In a flash, she was in an alleyway hyperventilating that was too close. gathering her wits, she turned to the dark alley with two sets of red eyes. "Hey, I need one of you to come out I have an urgent message for master Kyuketsuki."

From the shadows, two vampire brides came out looking her over before answering back.

"What do you need, Lady Rita."

Glancing around to make sure she wasn't followed out. "Warn Kyuketsuki, I found more of them! Two, one goes by the name Momon followed around by an armored woman. I would go with you, but I have my own task."

Nodding they ran off into the shadows Rita rushed off herself through the busy streets of the crowd her eyes kept scanning the crowd for any sight of those two. The whole way she was on edge after the first one, they keep popping up. It worries her much, but she could not be sure why they were targeting her and Kyuketsuki. Only They needed to be stopped quickly.

Putting the thought out of mind as she came up to the storefront of the person. Rita was looking for entering as the bell rung and not noticing a shadow following her in unseen.

* * *

-**Kathrin-**

They are traveling along the chilly mountainside even as the harsh winds kicked up winter slush her way. Eyes locked on a glowing rod in her hand with ten goblins behind her grumbling about the crappy weather. They were traveling through yet unwilling to disturb the demon woman in front of them. Already they saw what those two monsters could do in battle when they came after them.

This was when their chief was still alive. When their large bandit tribe of goblins had not seen the terror of watching their numbers cut down in mere minutes. When they didn't know of the might of these monsters. So, they were following lady Kathrin's orders though she was much gentler as long as they didn't step out of line.

"We are getting close, be ready to move. When I give the signal, we don't want to take more time than necessary!"

"Yes, lady Kathrin but ah…could we not get warmer clothes for this?" Timidly asked the closest one.

Which seemed to be the wrong thing to say as her cold, angry eyes turn to wash over them. What was even more unnerving was Kathrin herself appeared unaffected by the harsh winter biome of the Azerlisia mountain range.

"No! Time is short as is, and it would take far too long to wait for something else to come along. Besides, do well here, and you may even earn Kyuketsuki's favor if you survive this."

Trekking through the thick snow as the glow got brighter with each step. Which did not make it any easier for the goblins? Short stature, which made travel harder on them. Still, it was better than being dead, which was a big issue. None of them wanted to fight a dragon, yet lady Kathrin was hell-bent on it, so they followed even if they all felt considerable misgivings about this foolish action.

Finally, their leader stopped her boots crushing down snow as the tension in the air rose up all of them pulled out their weapons in worry. Watching with trepidation as Kathrin pulled out her spear lightning crackling around her body.

"Come out, Dragon, and I will make your death quick, but know I will not be leaving here without a few scales!"

A booming roar could be heard as a dragon came out from the trees glaring down at them towering up to 18 meters, tall long-tail whipping down trees behind it. Scars all over its scaly body muscles stretching out as snow rolled off its hide. Slit eye scanning over the shaking goblins on to their leader.

"You think you can take me human? Is it not enough those dam frost giants wish to enslave me. Now you think I will hand over my skin? Return from which you came before I crush you!"

No one moved as Kathrin's golden eyes glared right back, gaining a sinister smirk raising her spear and taking a few steps forward. Ignoring the roar of the dragon or this weak cold thrown against her. Lord Kyuketsuki had fought in areas where it was extremely cold to the point. You needed cold immunity to stand in it without freezing to death.

So, standing before this overgrown lizard with wings merely was a cold breeze in comparison. If anything, it just shows how arrogant dragons were to stand against the supreme beings. The only way she would not kill this dragon is if they begged for mercy for daring to stand before her or master. This kind of over-inflated ego reminded her too much of Doragro to stand if they could not be humbled. They would die.

"Do I look like a lower life form lizard you can either hand me some of your repulsive scaly hide. or I will cut it all off slowly and painfully from your cold bleeding corpse."

Narrowing his frosty blue gaze, the dragon leaned its head closer rage in its eyes yet also curiously at what Kathrin meant.

"You think you scare me? Trying to pass yourself off as something better then you are mortal. Let me show you why you should fear dragons."

Opening its mouth as darkness and cold shot out of its maw blocking the group from view. Not stopping for ten straight minutes of frozen death upon the fools. Stopping to get a look at their frozen bodies.

Only to be shocked to see all of them unharmed lightning still crackling around the maid unmoved by the assault in the least.

"Is this it! Your weak ice doesn't even get through my storm armor. Let me show you real power! [chain dragon lightning] [Storm charge] [Legacy of lightning] "

As the dragon-shaped lightning formed, it split into ten after the second spell. After the third, the light emitted was almost blinding as the snow it passed over melted. Even scorching the ground with ash just being near the vortex of energy speeding at the dragon.

The dragon, for some reason, did not dodge the attack as Kathrin expected; instead, it spread out its wings and breathed out again in a foolish attempt to stop the three spells. Alone maybe, but with the three spell cast all at once, it was implausible it would not be harmed.

Upon contacting the lizard, the torrent of radiant blue energy exploded with light as its top scales burned, with both wings scorched to the point they flopped to its sides. Hissing in pain from the aftershocks of this magic. Smiling to herself now, it would be much more sluggish and unable to fly away.

Kathrin carefully watches it pant for breath. Its muscles occasionally spasming from aftershocks sparks.

"Now that you have felt just a taste of my power. Either start cutting off scales or allow me to cut off your wings, or I will skin your dead hide dragon."

Kathrin's chilling and sharp voice rang out slowly, walking forward with rage, she had to raise her spear to block the claw of the dragon. Scowling could it not see this was pointless already. She was taking longer than necessary just to be nice if this dragon could not see her kindness than it would need to die.

"Funny, you seem to take me for weak just because it hurts. It doesn't mean I will bow to some sadist of a human. I think you need to know my strength."

The area around the dragon froze over as a chill forced the goblins to move back to the tree line. But Kathrin remained unaffected, holding back the claw over her head.

"Is this all then. My turn again. [twin: negative burst]"

Jumping back, the dragon still felt some of his front scales rot off him snarling in rage, swiping his tail out at this intruder only to feel pain. As the cutting of flesh was heard, then a thud as half of its tail now lay on the ground.

"I told you this is pointless; you even made me waste a few scales. [Thor's hammer] [storm charge]"

Swinging the spear blade out, launching ten beams of vaguely hammer-shaped lightning raining down on to the dragons hide one after the other. Kathrin gave it no time to rest after the last beam hit. She thrust forward, meeting the dragons claws with each thrust or slash of her spear. The dragon was in a desperate battle for survival after taking so much pain from the last wave of lightning spells. A battle it hated to admit it was losing against the strange cat-eared human.

As blood poured out of the numerous injuries and cuts created by the four-prong spear. Cutting deep into the dragon hide but unable to think of a way to counter the storm of attacks.

"I Warned you dragon now say goodbye to your wings! [storm slash]"

Jumping up above the dragon's claw, she cut the air horizontally as seconds later, the wings of the dragon hit the ground blowing away snow and slush. Crying out in pain as blood oozed out of the fresh cut.

"So, you're... strong so... what I still haven't... shown you my true power! [wild frozen sphere]"

A dome of blue took shape around them, but again Kathrin was un-weathered, only holding up an arm to keep ice and snow from getting in her face. Grinning as the dragon tries to step back out of the sphere only for a nasty surprise.

As a massive explosion blasted, the dragon off its feet chilled rock and slush raining back down. As the dome of blue magic vanished from view, Kathrin calmly walking over to the fallen lizard wicked grin on her face. Standing next to its head, underbelly bleeding from the blasted coating the ground red with dragon blood.

"Did I forget to warn you, I put a [creeper mine] down my bad. Though it was a fine battle for a lizard, I think I will be taking your skin now. Fari, get your group over here now! We don't have time to waste. I want this thing skinned and ready to transport in two hours."

"r.u.n…a..."

"Oh, what was that I couldn't quite hear you?" Kathrin turns back to the dragon with a taunting eye.

Looking at the dragon as it mumbled incoherently, but she didn't have time to waste, she could not find a drake, so a frost dragon would have to do. After all, they were both dragons; hopefully, Ritana didn't have too rough a time green pearls were hard to come by without traveling out near the sea to find them, and she could not see any in the market.

Morbidly watching as the dragon cried out with every cut into its hide. Oh, how she missed dragon hunting with Kyuketsuki. Sighing sadly but resolving to finish the mission given to her complaining goblins or not.

While in the shadows, one figure slowly, very slowly slinked away, shaking in fright from the carnage.

* * *

**-Adventures guild-**

Gathered in a room of the guild for meeting up, all of them sat at the large table with two very familiar figures Momon and the swords of darkness, but his thoughts were elsewhere more on a strange adventure, which he forgot to ask their name.

She said his friend's name, and he had reacted faster than he intended to. Realizing too late, Albedo had terrified her. Then using the very rules to not only get distance but prolong his search. When he turned back to question her, she was holding a scroll from Yggdrasil teleporting away, which confused him until he looked over to see the aura around Albedo again.

She must have been scared off by Albedo's defensive nature around him. But how to find her if the job was a distraction, then the inn was probably a lie as well. Forcing Ainz to send a shadow demon to follow her but it left the question of was it his friend or a trap, He could not tell. However, they would have to wait for later sighing to himself.

_'Well, at least Kyuketsuki never changes he's as hard to find as back in Yggdrasil. Though this behavior worries me if she is working with him? Have other players attacked them?'_

So far, no known players had shown themselves, but it would explain the added creatures across town. Still, Ainz needs to find more clues. Luckily this group could provide the answers he was looking for.

"Before we go on, I must ask, have you heard of a friend of mine I'm searching for named Kyuketsuki. Have any of you heard of him?"

Seeing recognition in their eyes, along with awe at the question 'looks like they will be helpful.'

"Yeah, actually he is known in E-Rental been in town for about a week jumped up from copper all the way to Orichalcum after fighting off a huge dragon which was going to attack the town with an army of blue wolfs."

Lukrut continues. "He got famous rather quickly for this alone though we don't know where they are staying at, he has a team with fine redhead Ritana, a cute maid Kathrin and Bardic a dwarf there was two more teammates, but well one died, and the other got kicked out for betraying the group."

Dyne, "I heard the person who died was one of his twin battle maidens as they are calling them."

Inside this worried Ainz knew Jade was low level, but she shouldn't have been killed. What had happened a flood of possibility filled his mind trying to figure out what. With his lack of information, it was impossible to tell. Still, he at least knew kyuketsuki was somewhere in town.

"What happened? And is there a way to find his group."

Peter commented. "Well, the green vultures have become rather hard to find after this originally they were staying at the brass cage but move after. As to what happened, you would have to ask them, we talked to Rita about it, but she has become rather tight-lipped about anything relating to her team as of late."

Sighing Peter lost his chipper mood seemed to suggest that something was different now. But it would explain Rita's change in attitude a little, so they were attacked. Suppressing Ainzs rage, but this still didn't explain Jades change upon respawn.

"That is sad to hear still. I'm sure we can reconnect with them after this job."

Then Lukrut shot up, "So what kind of relationship do you two have."

Already Ainz eyes were locked on to Albedos watching her like a hawk noticing the slight shift of her body. Hopefully, she wouldn't go too wild with this part, but it was a necessary act for the role so far.

"We are both deeply in love with each other, and if you lay one hand on me, I'm sure my husband Momon-san would cut you to ribbons filthy worm. so don't get any ideas."

Sighing as Albedo leaned in closer to Ainz's armor rubbing against him. Well, it wasn't like this was unexpected. Still, it only made it much harder trying to decide how he felt about this. If not conflicted about his past actions, he might not be so hesitant.

"Then how about we start out as friends."

Lucky Lukrut backed off some after the harsh glare shot his way though there was more; he wasn't saying about this. At least he wouldn't have to do anything to back up the act.

"Why don't we head out then. Now, are we ready?"

* * *

**-On the road-**

Momon glanced at Nfirea with calculating eyes wondering why he really came to him? He wasn't fooled by the request. The only thing he could think of was the potion he gave to the adventurer. As Momon Turns to Albedo, her eyes kept glancing his way before turning back to the road before them.

Though both of their attention was drawn to a cloaked muscle man and a shorter one fighting off goblins down the dirt road. Yet Ainz's mind free of emotion could clearly make out this seemed almost staged being just out of range of the city but close enough to take up the main road out of E-Rental.

"We should go help them!" Hearing Nfirea's voice, Momon turned to him With a doubt full gaze. Maybe it was just his paranoia, but he felt they should avoid this situation. Though he didn't speak up trying to blend in.

Quickly coming up with a plan just in case this turned out to be a trap. Though the only way to know was to test this out. "Abey, and I will guard Nfirea while you four go help."

Watching the swords of darkness rush up to help with Lukrut taking aim with his bow and arrows, as Ninya shot out acid arrows. As this was happening, peter and Dyne were swiftly getting closer to help fight off the goblins.

Something puzzled Momon as the cloaked figures seemed to suddenly, if not subtly, become much better at taking down the goblins surrounding them. In fact, despite the taller man looking cut up and hurt and the fact they must have been at it for a few hours.

They didn't seem as tired as Ainz would have expected them to be. As the wagon got closer to the area, Ainz noted the tall man named Soloram seemed to glare at Jester. With a look far more intense than expected for two travelers, which seemed to work together.

Leaning close to whisper to Abey. "Keep an eye on both of them; this seems odd."

"No problem. We were just headed out to slay some monsters anyway. we are the swords of darkness I'm Peter this is Ninya, Dyne, and Lukrut ...so what are you two doing out here you don't look like adventures." Listening to this, Ainz's curiosity rose even more so with their answer.

"No, we are traveling mercenaries, just passing by. we are mercenaries traveling out to Crain village." Ainz's narrowed his red eyes at the two.

_'so, they are headed in the same direction why?'_ Before he could question them, Peter spoke up. "Well, then I suppose you can come traveling with us seeing as how we are headed to the same place." Putting up a friendly smile.

"Great idea. It will probably be safer that way." Jester's voice seemed happy to hear this, but Ainz could not help but feel this was all a little too convenient.

After a rather uneventful day spent on the road, they stopped to make camp for the night. Eating around the campfire while Albedo was eating the food made as they had planned. While Ainz watched the campfire crackle scanning over all of them.

Watching Nfirea turn to the two travelers as they somehow eat without removing their masks. "So why are you headed to Crain village?"

Jester set down her empty bowl, mask turning to Nfirea. "We are headed there to find something to help us fight a mighty monster back in E-Rental." It was odd how playful jester voice sounded while saying all this.

"Oh, really, I don't know of this monster. Where is it?" Piped up Nfirea, with an unsure look. Momon perks up at this. It sounds fascinating to growing his fame in hopes of finding his friends Discreetly looking over at Abey.

All of the others turn to Momon, and Abey with questioning gazes at both of them. Neither Nfirea nor the swords of darkness weren't too sure on just how truthful they were being.

"A mighty one, we need help fighting this one. I have been after it for a very long time." Jester's voice grew quiet and somber, almost sounding like they were talking about a missing lover. Which was bizarre to hear though most of them brushed it off as nothing. Still, it bothered Ainz unsure what to make of this unmatching tone compared to the topic they where talking about.

"What did this monster do to get you chasing it?" Momon asks, interlocking his hands together. Suspicious about all of this, if he could figure out what this is, it might relate to the situation in E-Rental.

"Well, long ago, there was a powerful group I once served with loyalty and respect of those lords and ladies. Those days were great; indeed, I felt so alive. Until a great army of monsters came upon them in the ensuing fight, many were slain, and even their leader came down. After the rest had been slaughtered, but it was all a trap. One set for my master, I could only watch from afar as slowly he was withered down and slain." Pain and heartache filled jester's voice.

All of them were rapidly drawn in by this tragic tale listening carefully to her oddly Soloram just glared at them.

"After, I slowly wandered till I found your city E-Rental and the monster had killed my master. Now I need your help to fight this threat before it destroys the city. Luckily we have a few days before it acts."

Something was bugging Momon aside from all the details left out of this, but it seemed impolite to ask with the gloomy mood put over the camp. So, he would settle for asking later on when they were alone.

"If this is the case, what is the name of this monster, your hunting." Asked Momon hoping to learn something of their motive or some kind of clue.

Looking up with an extraordinary mix of anger and something else in their voice. But none of them could rightly make out what it was. If one listened close enough, it might even sound like desire and excitement though this didn't seem right given the topic.

"Therus Marrow, a powerful magic caster, which can weave illusions and charms. If you don't mind, I could accompany you to finish this task first." This didn't sound like a request to Ainz though the rest of the group seemed set on the choice already Much to his cringe.

'_At least I should be able to gain fame out of this. I will have to keep an eye on those two regardless.'_

* * *

**-Rita-**

Stepping out of the storefront into the dark night air, Rita sighed, holding up the perfectly round diopside emerald orb. The size of her hand shining brightly in the darkened area. Looking around for danger before remembering, she had to hurry back. Swiftly rushing through the streets back to her inn, at least she was planning to before something dropped down behind her.

With trained reflexes, she turns short sword drawn out to see some kind of shadowy form being held up by… Smiling happily to see the supreme one standing there. Even if she didn't know where this other thing came from.

"I see I will need to train you to better spot shadow demons. Still, this is to be expected. If not disappointing, you could not even sense it."

Upon hearing those words, Rita looked down at the paved road in shame; still, she could make up for it. Now she could at least show off her success in her first task.

"Um sorry, lord Kyuketsuki but I have this. I am still a little tired from infusing this with magic."

A blush rose up under his wonderous gaze bowing her head holding out a little green gemstone. Which could be mistaken for a pearl as his hand patted her head. She never knew a scratching behind the ears could feel so good. Lost in bliss at lord Kyuketsuki's touch, feeling saddened as he removed his hand.

"Well, then I suppose I can't be upset with you working so hard for me now."

Kyuketsuki glared at the shadow demon. "Who are you, little shade?"

Looking at the strange shimmering creature, which seemed as thin as paper in his grasp, was this a shadow demon? She had never seen one before only heard of them from Kyuketsuki in case she needs to alert them. Its red eyes shifting between her and master though it only seemed bothered by the tight grip on its thin, almost flat throat.

"I won't tell! Can't betray master." Its wispy voice cried out.

Watching with interest yet feeling Kyuketsuki's blood lust rise, feeling a shiver run up her spine. It both terrified her and awed her at feeling this power roll off him in visible waves. Rita would never say it aloud, it would interrupt the supreme being.

"Really, you think so. Let's test this out. **Now tell me who your master is**?!"

To Rita, it felt like the world shook around her with this booming voice; in fact, she could not keep her mouth from moving at the command. "You are lord Kyuketsuki!"

"Wow, what was that!" Rita blinked, not sure what just happen to her body there for a second or two. Noting the shadow demon shaking but didn't speak out as she did.

"Sorry about this, my dear Rita. But as long as you're in range, this will affect you. It's called [vampires command] part of a racial ability I have if you don't want to be affected, then step back."

Vigorously shaking her head at this, "No, it's fine I was just surprised so cool. Can you teach me?"

Watching her master turn to Rita with a stoic face. Had she stepped out of line? Dreading lord Kyuketsuki's wrath. Rita was fully prepared to apologize if needed. One thing she learned quickly under Kathrin was to never anger their master or mistress Kathrin.

"Are you sure I could gift you with something similar, but you might lose part of your humanity are you ok with this?" Kyuketsuki's voice was kind and caring. It warmed her heart to hear his worry for her wellbeing.

Before that fateful night, Ritana had feared becoming like her father a grand adventurer only to get consumed by greed. It was part of why she was so against doing wrong she promised mother she would never become like him. The supreme one didn't act like she expected or heard of most undead. Perhaps like her, Kyuketsuki strived to be better than those that came before him. The chance to be closer to someone like herself a shining example of being selfless and sincere. Like the moral values, she strives to live up to every day. Brought a burst of joy to her heart.

"I don't mind lord Kyuketsuki if it means I can be closer to you. Any gift you give would be welcome."

For some reason, Kyuketsuki sighed, turning to her locking eyes with her own. Rita Blushing madly as her heart pounded so loudly in her ears. She felt so warm as well, seeing those warm, welcoming red eyes meet her own.

"Then come with me later on to my study. It shall be done. Just be warned everything has a price." There was a substantial edge to her master's words.

Too awed by those loving words, the world was toned out even if she did not know what he meant. It was spoken with such care and conviction Rita struggled to not get lost in a fantasy of a future with her master. Sighing dreamily.

While Rita was lost in her own little world, Kyuketsuki turned back to the shadow demon glaring at them. They should be speaking up by now. It was very stubborn, which wasn't good at all. Few things could keep any being from talking under his [vampires command].

Even under his command mantra, it should be speaking up at least a little. Yet it was not, which could mean only an active player had called them forward at least above level fifty; However, if this was the case, then it could be a problem.

_'Is this group after me I made up of mid-level or higher players or just one powerful one? This can't be Momonga. He said he was alone unless it was a trick as well. Even his powers could be tricked if they had a world item on hand he didn't know about.' _

Recalling the two in his inventory after the fights with two members, one getting away. He wasn't willing to risk Rita safety at the time if more where in the area. _'How many world items and members does this group have?'_

Sighing in frustration, it was a serious question without knowing how numerous the group was. Kyuketsuki even with his high resistance to counter his vulnerabilities to fire and holy attacks. Couldn't safely fight large numbers of high-level players if he was caught unprepared. Already that minotaur had gotten into his city without any shadow demons, blood knights, or vampire brides spotting them.

The worst possibility was something like 30 levels 100 players, all armed with world items waiting to catch him off guard. It would be a nightmare to deal with and would surely test him thoroughly to overcome such odds.

"Fine, if you will not talk, then I will just have to end you. [maximize magic: subzero touch]"

It screamed out as its body felt extreme cold fill it first becoming sluggish, then icing over under the negative degree chill. Slowly cracking as the air temperature around it fractured its form dropping to the ground, it broke into pieces.

Snapped out of her daydream by the sounds, Rita looked at her master with a questioning gaze.

"Um, wouldn't it have been better to interrogate it more before doing that?"

Squeaking as Kyuketsuki's hands graced over Ritana shoulders, holding her closer to the vampire though his skin didn't feel as cold as she expected.

"No! Shadow demons can resist the same things their summoners can to a degree. If my skill failed to work, then this group is far more dangerous. Then I first thought I just hope Momonga gets here soon." Kyuketsuki hissed with worry.

"Uh, who is Momonga? The name sounds like the other guy's I told your vampire bride about Momon."

Smiling at her red face. "How about I take you to my study for this. It is a long story not suited for talks out in the open like this. [Group dislocation]" In a flash, they vanished out of the street.

* * *

**-Kyuketsuki's lab-**

Deep in the tunnels under the mausoleum, the workers went about their new lives with makeshift homes as full houses where being constructed slowly into a hidden village underground. As black marble pillars were put into place, sturdy tile floors and walls, and even a farm was being put together.

A new training area was being put together as well though it was barren and straightforward with only a few training dummies to hit. They had even gotten a little bar set up with some of the former slaves were seated with comforts they never imagined they would have.

As slimes, goblins, and even the odd catkin was talking among themselves as they all raised a toast to their new lord Kyuketsuki. Cheers rang out with the laughter of children running around the camp.

"So, I hear you guys had to skin a dragon up in the Azerlisia mountain range, how was it?"

Asked one dirty blond-haired human dressed in a mix of leather armor and regular clothes. Fairly muscular from the last few days of hard labor of digging tunnels or training. Photio taps the goblin seated next to him on the shoulder. Surprised to see them glare at him but gained a smirk glad, the worst he had to do today was give a pint of blood.

"Cold, miserable, and terrifying Photio, your lucky lady Kathrin is a slave driver on us, ugh my poor aching body!" The goblin groaned.

Laughter rang out at the goblin's dismay. "This is what happens when you get in a fight with her my friend why do you think none of us-

"Hey, I resent that!" Yelled out a person near the end of the bar.

"Ok, most of us smart ones learned not to pick a fight with her, but look on the bright side she is warming up to you."

Turning a deadpanned looked to his friend. "Yes, because threatening to fry us with lightning. Which she shoots out like a passing lightning storm is so much better than just telling us to hurry up."

"Oh, trust me, my friend, if she only threatens your fine only worry if you actually hear or see her charging up a spell. Then you know you screwed up besides was it that much different with your old leader."

Hearing a sigh, Photios looked over to his friend. It was still so hard to believe just a few days ago seeing slimes or goblins would raise the alarm or mean death. After being found by mistress Kathrin, things started to look up for all of them.

"Worse, if you can believe it, why do you think we were raiding the roads. Because outside of here, goblins are hunted down like rats. But our boss wanted to have a better life, so we started raiding traveling caravans of supplies to get by it was going fine till they showed up-

Hearing the fear in his friend's voice, Photio glanced over. He never asked before what happened to them. Though from the sound of things, lord Kyuketsuki was a deadly fighter if the rumors above the surface were true.

"Both of them cut down ogres like they were nothing. The two of them spent seconds to cut down whole groups of goblins. When it would have taken several teams of adventurers with the tribs growing size. Then as if to prove how fruitless the fight was lord Kyuketsuki froze our boss Gorgo with the lightest of touches."Dread and admiration rolling off of the goblin's voice.

Patting the forlorn goblin on the shoulders. "Well, look now you're working, got free food, a home, and best of all free ale, haha."

At this, he cheered up slightly, taking a swig of his drink. "This is true still, what do you think they need dragon scales for."

Hearing a cough, they looked over to the blue, vaguely human-shaped slime on a seat. "Well, you can't spread this around too much, but well, one of the bosses women bit the dust, and he is working on some way to bring her back." Photio still felt a little strange to hear the slime speak with some kind of bubbling.

Widening their eyes at this with deep frowns, they had both heard dragon parts could be used in powerful alchemy potions. Though they didn't think it would be used for this.

"Really now... didn't think it would be used for something like that. Lord Kyuketsuki is pretty smart, so I suppose it is possible."Photio rubbed his mug of ale in thought.

Then a flash appeared as everyone stiffened scanning over the newcomer looking over glee was already gone slithering away in fear. As a moving blue puddle with cute unintelligent noises to hide, it's reasonably intellectual mind. Scared to let lord Kyuketsuki know for some reason._'Crap! Did he overhear us and now is here to punish us. Just play it cool you can do this man.'_ Glancing over to the stiffened goblin, unmoving, trying to look like he wasn't even breathing.

"Greetings lord Kyuketsuki did you need something maybe a nice drink or two." _'Please don't kill me!'_ He repeated in his head sweat pouring down his forehead. As he still had terrible flashbacks from being part of Eight Fingers.

Looking around him, Kyuketsuki seemed confused. "Oh, right, I put an anti-teleportation ward in my study, sorry about this, Ritana."

Silently sighing in relief. _'Wow, he just teleported here by accident not because we were talking about him.'_

"Uh, where are we master, I don't think I know this place." Rita glanced around the tunnel.

Outside, Sitabus was calm and had a small smile, but inside he was freaking out. _'Damn it, I forgot I still need to code the wards to my magic think how do you explain this!'_

"These are ex-slaves I have freed from Eight Fingers grips."

"Then why are they underground? Would it not be better to move them out of the city? And why are there monsters down here as well?" Rita took note of the goblins and cat folk around the area.

Feeling dread of how to explain this situation to her cursing his lack of thought desperately trying to come up with something which would work. Without saying hey, I'm just building a hidden lair/blood farm to take over the city with. Yeah, that would go against Ritana's moral code.

"because…I ...am …"Kyuketsuki fumbled, trying to think of a just and morally secure lie.

Luckily Photio spoke up. "Hiding us from Eight Fingers anywhere above ground would not be safe from them unless we ran into one of the other kingdoms. Lord Kyuketsuki was uncanny to hide us here of all places under the cemetery."

Nodding, along with the brilliant man, who was getting a reward after this now as to the monsters. Time to try something which could work differently to test out how to get a more open and fair understanding of non-human races.

"My dear Rita, not all monsters are bad goblins are just not well-liked, and is just one example do you see any of them attacking humans here."

"No, but it just feels weird, I guess." Rita lifts her gaze to meet Kyuketsuki's red eyes. "I plan to change the view of humans in this area, but to do so, I must first show them it is possible to break through the stereotypes."

Kissing her forehead as the crowd awed cheering thankful, he thought up just now ha, and Momonga once said he was terrible at thinking quickly on his feet.

"This is so cool, but isn't it risky to let me see this what if I let it slip by accident." Her eyes shimmered with admiration. Still feeling uncertain about why Kyuketsuki was showing her all this. He was so secretive lately was this what it was about.

"Then it just shows how much I trust you, my lovely Ritana. Now I believe you want to hear about my old friend Momonga this way, please. Also, I need to hear from you personally about this Momon person." Taking her hand and leading her up the stairs to his study.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	8. Chapter 8 Hidden Truths

Authors note: I don't own overlord

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 8

* * *

**-Crain Village-**

Carnival watched the trees rustle and shift as if strong winds were blowing through them. Rocks floated in the air paying no mind to gravity as Jester floated above the ground. Gaze set on the three gems floating around her hand. Each glowing with a sickly aura around them.

Carnival felt something move behind her back, turning just enough to see, the figure cloaked in the shadows of the forest. Even with their eyes covered by the mask, they could clearly see the glare sent their way. Though it only brought a smile to Carnival's lips, not a word dare be spoken between them. They both know the moment either said a word, the calm winds would stop.

Carefully contemplating each decision with the minds of master chess players. Both of them on two different sides and ideas about how the world should be. With limited if not god-like power to subtly change the world around them. For far worse of all creatures around them if Carnival wasn't careful.

The tension in the air was thick between them, Jester would make a move soon it would begin again. Another miner duel to slow jester's plans. Begrudgingly carnival couldn't help but smirk in excitement under there mask. As she tried to anticipate the shadow's next move.

"Really! Making me go first again how defensive of you. Did the last move hurt your plans so much? All I did was mislabel a returned package.~" Carnival taunted her tone, filled with glee. Receiving a glare at the jab increasing jesters aggravation.

The silent wind stopped in the stillness the jester raised her shadowy hand. The air Flowed by an unseen force dented the ground rushing forward [Telekinetic blast].

With a wave of Carnival's hand [psionic shield], the force meets the barrier as violet wind both forces struggling to dominate the other, as the attacking force failed to pass through the barrier fading. "My so angry, and here I thought you might be happy. I saved E-Rental from that rocked head minotaur you picked up."

"Which is not the real reason you came out here. I know what you're trying to do with Momonga and the vampire!" Jester kept moving around the shadows. Carnival not losing track of jester once in her full view of the clearing.

"Maybe, but you can't stop me without giving me another move." Carnival reminded the shadow Smirking as they stopped slowly, turning their head to glare at her. Carnival could sense the dark smirk under jester's mask.

"True, but then I have the Advantage on the next move, and you still haven't gotten in yet." At this carnival frowned, unable to dispute the point. Jester still forgot how vengeful that old vampire could be, Smirking under her mask.

"This won't last much longer your little group of revolutionary fools can't stay hidden much longer. Not after this next play, I set up." Carnival Shifting to raise another [psionic shield] blocking another attack. Before thrusting out a hand [solar rays] as light filtered into the woods with a hiss, the shadow blurred before vanishing.

"Don't think you can change what will happen; you may have delayed it, but nothing can change his destiny," Jester screamed out before totally vanishing. A peaceful silence returned to the clearing. Carnival took in the view of the village walls sadly smiling.

'_If only I hadn't been so foolish, then none of this would be necessary.'_ There was no going back carnival learned the hard way. Lowering her head, noticing Bull stomping up, Cleary displeased with what was happening. _'Too bad, you picked the wrong side. You should have just moved on after your defeat.'_

Jester adapted her playful voice again as if to mock him. "~Sooo, how's my little min'o' Bull doing today?~" Carnival suppressed her laughter as he dropped the bag of items. Leaning closer, she was glad she could read behind the masks so well.

"This isn't over, Jester when we get back, you will pay for all of this. MARK. MY. WORDS. here's your crap." Turning to leave but stopping as chains just appeared around him. with a pull of her arms, the illusion forcefully turned the minotaur around to face her.

"OH, how cruel of you, and here I thought we could be friends. Though first, you have to survive to get back.~?" Jester shifting her head oddly. Seeing the air of fear roll off Bull, mixing with his anger, he must be scarlet faced under the mask.

"What is this supposed to mean you can't just kill me!" Bull roars out while Jester just chuckled.

"Oh, you will see in due time. Just watch your step. Now, why don't we head back."

Jester turns her gaze to see the pharmacist and the new village chief walking up to them.

* * *

**-Cemetery in E-Rental-**

Clementine glanced at Kyuketsuki again with a strange sense of discomfort as they walked through the tunnels. Past the collection of zombies who were raised by Khajiit. She found joy in seeing the hollow, empty faces of adventures, guards, and the like. It had been far more fun over the past couple of days then she expected with no end of targets to kill.

An angry scowl came over Clementine's lips. "We aren't done yet right, no matter what the fool Khajiit said? You could let me kill him." she sang out, hoping to gain Kyuketsuki-sama approval. _'Why do I need his approval again? I could just aghh.'_

Grasping at her head, Clementine felt something try to emerge but vanished just as quickly by the soft touch of the vampire's armored hand touching her shoulder. Looking up into those bright red eyes seemed to flash red though it was probably just a trick of the light.

"Are you alright, my dear? You seemed distressed for a moment." Kyuketsuki's voice purred into her ears.

"Ugh, fine now, please remove the hand before you lose it." Clementine sang out with a teasing grin, not too serious about the threat. Though this seemed odd for some reason. Didn't she usually mean every bodily threat she spoke? After thinking about it and finding no reasoning for such a weird train of thought. She let the matter vanish from her mind altogether.

Kyuketsuki just smiled something which, if Clementine was honest, unsettled her greatly. The madness which brought a sense of dread to her thoughts would be rude to say after all the fun he allowed her. So, she continued to follow him deeper into the tunnels.

'_How big are these tunnels anyway?'_ clementine contemplated watching Kyuketsuki wondering why he was so quiet.

"To your earlier question, my dear, Khajiit will die when I say so no sooner. Besides, I have something you will enjoy _to death." _ Watching the back of Kyuketsuki's head. Hearing the way, he said death set off warning signs. Clementine casually watches as Kyuketsuki pulled out a large flask with a small hand size gem init. Which made clementine take notice. The only thing illuminating the caverns was the ominous mixture.

"Would you kindly drink this you will need it for this next part."

Clementine's hands hesitated to take the concoction from Kyuketsuki as if some part of her was screaming not to take it. Fearing what would happen if she drank. Which only further confused her straining against herself. Willing her arms to take the glowing bobbling concoction.

Popping off the cork as the almost toxic fumes invaded her lungs. Despite the smell, she brought the heavy drink to her lips, the unpleasant taste on her tongue. Unwilling to disobey lord Kyuketsuki's watchful gaze staring deep into those comforting eyes before drinking it all down. Eyes tightly closed as the agonizing pain filled her body, dropping to her knees.

Clementine let out a gut-wrenching scream of pain, Eyes snapping open to glare at this lying backstabber. The red rings around her eyes vanished. Grunting out curses writhing on the ground. "How I have barriers from the slain theocracy?" Clementine struggled to get the words out. Her heart racing as she fought to get air into her lungs, it felt like she was dying seeing the ground around them crack letting out beams of blinding crimson light. Filling her vision as the cracks spread out around her.

Kyuketsuki kneeled to look her right in the eyes though they were not the kind eyes she knew before now filled with longing and madness. "It doesn't matter; I know this will work. You will give me Jade back. Though I must thank you, Clementine, you have been a great help to me. This is the end for you, sadly. Nothing personal, but it is not healthy for two souls to inhabit one body!"

His voice seemed to echo throughout the large cavern as the blinding light seemed to obscure everything around them. Clementine was screaming out as the ground beneath her shattered sinking deeper into an endless sea of red filled with memories and faces of all those she had killed or seen before.

Haunting her with her parent's eyes as if mocking her knowing she would never be better than her brother. Even after joining the black script.

Clementine was cursing her inability to prevent this, struggling in vain to grab on to something anything. _'I won't end like this, you bastard. You think I will take this lying down. I'm Clementine!'_ screaming in her mind with her mouth refusing to open. Lest she drowns in this blood-red sea.

Laughter filled the red sea as she frantically scans around to find the source. "**Would you like to fight this I can help." **

Clementine gritted her teeth, glaring at nothing but these infuriating memories around her._ 'Yeah, like I'm falling for a trick!'_

"**Fine, then have it your way. Quick question, have you looked at your legs?"** The many-layered voice asked. Curiously she glanced at her legs only to stop paling in terror her feet already vanishing before her eyes, climbing up to her knees.

'_No! No! No! This can't be happening?!'_ Letting out a silent scream unsure what to do; however, if she didn't stop this now, she wouldn't exist anymore. She could feel it in her corrupted heart.

"**Do you want my help now, or am I un-trustable still?"** The voice chuckled as if her disappearing was funny. Clementine growls as bubbles escaped her lips. _'Fine just help me already!'_ she growled out.

…

Kyuketsuki stood in the confined room as the changing mist swarmed around them violently, he watched Clementine still body with anticipation. Now clad in a dark bodysuit with red armor for her chest and waist similar to what she had before; however, it was not made out of adventure plates instead now forged armor far sturdier and more enchanted to be far more useful. Already the assassin hair had started to change to a deep red as, a tail bursting from her rear, her nails had grown into sharp claws. Her skin began to lose its color, becoming almost colorless blue.

'Odd? As long as I have jade back, it doesn't matter what she looks like.'

A ghost of a smile graced his face. _'Good it is working finally I can..._halting as Clementine's body started to spasm. Clementine's hair was fusing into shoulder-length tentacles. The tail halting it change, staying a thin, spaded tail.

"No, what's wrong! **This should be working**!" Sitabus balled his hands into fists, unable to stop this. Trying to think of what he had done wrong. Glaring at the assassin spasming body.

…

Pulling up an arm to keep the fogy mist out of his eyes as it blasted back. Blinking opening his eyes to see the body sitting up eye slowly opening landing on him with an empty look. Sitabus felt like a deer in the headlights. Unsure if it worked, seeing the fanged mouth as she yawned stretching out her arms.

"Hello, Master, where are we! The potion tasted horrible. Also, where are my stilettos?" She asked even as her hands felt around for them on her person.

'_I can't tell which personality she is… is this Jade, right? It has to be!'_ Reassuring himself still, the doubtful fear lingered. Heart heavy with unease yet taking a careful step forward, keeping a neutral face. "Tell me what your name is first, and I can fill you in."

Clementine's face didn't show any sign of disdain for him or lies. Only a warm smile graced her lips._ 'why does that grin seem weird?'_ He asked himself, waiting for the answer ready to attack if need be.

"Why Clementine coin, of course, who else would I be?" Clementine purred out, confused by the question, her hands playing with her slithering tentacle hair. Missing the complete look of despair in his hollow eyes or the angry scowl, which grew over his lips.

Kyuketsuki's Hands tightening around the spear. Resisting the urge to murder her here and now, _'Easily fixed I can just try again maybe it will work better if I through her whole body in ...'_ The scowl remained even as the rage cooled into resolved crazed, murderous eyes — harsh gaze piercing into Clementine.

"Uh…is something wrong master? Is my current form displeasing? I can't quite remember what happened after the battle did, I die what are these other memories?"

Kyuketsuki, hearing this broken small voice, stared deep into Clementine's faltering face downcast eyes with a sad pout. Seeing only one thing in her a simple wish to bring joy to him and upset that she was failing with her appearance alone. Sitabus felt a painful discomfort in his gut at a face only his jade could make. Could he really kill her knowing it was his failure! He made the super tire magic potion; if he messed up or forgotten even one small variable, it could be the factor that made it fail.

He could try this three more times, but if he didn't kill clementine now, how would this affect a second try? In Yggdrasil, NPCs like Clementine should have simply died even if it didn't work.

"Why is nothing working as it should." Sitabus glares at the ground with frustration and fury with no target to take it out on. Seeing Clementine's innocent look, Kyuketsuki couldn't. Not now, after all the trouble he had gone through. Turning away to punch the cavern wall as it caved under the force. Angrily huffing as the dust settled, concealing his rage. _'Why can't I bring you back?!'_

"Master what's wrong; you seemed distressed! Has someone hurt you if so tell me so I can murder them slowly for your entertainment!" Clementine's voice moves right behind kyuketsuki, hugging his back. Glancing back to see the purely loving and worried face only further drove home the painful truth; this was neither Clementine nor Jade.

This was someone born from a melding of both personalities; it would be easy to kill it. Doing so would not change the fact Kyuketsuki's last resort had failed….

Sitabus struggled to control his wild emotion-filled pants resisting the murderous rage inside his heart. Kyuketsuki only managed to calm his breathing after several minutes of trembling with wrath. Sitabus did not trust himself to move around Clementine coin lest his blood rage consumes his rational mind. Battling fiercely with his heart to contain the monstrous fury. Sought to be free and erase his failure until it was little more than a bloodstain on the cavern walls, then use said bloodstain to try again.

Turning to this new person with a calm face, not showing any emotion as Clementine's mismatched red and blue eyes tracked his every move. Clementine Refusing to let go as if he would vanish if she did. "kyuketsuki-sama?"

He carefully Reaches out an armored hand on to her head, rubbing the strange soft tentacles mixed blonde and crimson hair? Sighing, at last, Sitabus buried his rage under shame. "It doesn't matter. Let's just go. We have work to do." His voice was soft and hollow, almost sounding lost as Kyuketsuki moves past the confused assassin. Clementine rushed up to take his hand. Like they did before jade's last battle, gently squeezing Kyuketsuki's hand with a tender smile and a blush dusting her cheeks.

"OH yes, I believe these are yours." Sitabus hands over Clementine's stilettos, which to his surprise, her hair moved to take without missing a beat wrapping around them and securing them to her belt without even having to look.

As if noticing his gaze, Clementine purred leaning closer into his side. "Do you like the new hair due Kyuketsuki-sama." Meeting those mismatching eyes filled with devotion, it almost brought tears to his eyes.

* * *

**-Kyuketsuki-**

Dejected Kyuketsuki scanned over the outside of the residents of Lissize Bareare. Clementine licked her lips with a hunger Kyuketsuki had seen before. Sighing this would take some normalizing.

Walking up to the building, it appeared to be empty. Kyuketsuki knew they would arrive soon, so he would have to move quickly. Raising his hand to the door flicking some blood on to the handle as it hissed melting the door lock

_'Better to be safe than sorry.'_

[disenchantment level 10]

A glow came over the door before vanishing, pushing the door open, looking back at the group of hooded figures behind him and Clementine. "Aright Kathrin your part will start once the undead break through the gates the rest of you don't get captured and remember, don't kill them unless absolutely necessary."

Bowing, they all disappeared into the night, leaving him and Clementine alone in the darkness of the street. Looking over the place before him smiling. _'Perfect not only can I learn about how this world's alchemy works. I can gain favor with this shop after I take out Khajiit unless he gets killed first.'_

Kyuketsuki Walked through the front into the back, going over the shelves and large tanks in the room truly a great place to study alchemy.

"What shall I do master while we wait."

Turning to look at the glowing eyes of the assassin sighing, trying to calm his restless mental state. His emotionless mind trying to puzzle out what made a super tier potion fail._ 'What went wrong, was it the ingredient or just the magic not working like in Yggdrasil?'_

He was not too worried once the undead attacked only adamite adventures would be able to even make a dent in his plan. With the fourteen elder litchs and the [army of undead], he summoned had practically guaranteed only his team would be capable of "breaking through." Ensuring his team instilment as Adamantite adventures, which was perfect for his future goals.

'_It is fine even if you are not here, Jade, your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Neither shall I grow so complacent again.' _Even the words did not lift the pain which lingered. It was eased by Clementine's loving touch on his shoulder. Helping him push the dark thoughts down.

Even now, he could hear the voice in his head, whispering to end this fake Jade. No, he would not kill his family; he lost one. He would not lose another. Besides, this was just the price of his failure to bear the weight of it by ensuring; Ritana's and Kathrin's hard work didn't go to waste.

Kyuketsuki grips the strange red glowing rock in his hand before turning back to answer. "It's fine. Clementine be ready to act when they arrive here. be sure to use the ring, we can't have the real you recognized in this mess."

Obediently nodding before putting on the ring as her tail and appearance changed to look like her old form. Those eyes gave away the bitter truth. No matter how much he longed to see Jade again. It felt like a dream staying just out of reach.

This Didn't stop his doubts from popping up. If he had screwed up, maybe it was still possible. Sitabus shaking his head, there was nothing he could do now focusing his thoughts on something he forgot to ask in the catacombs.

"Tell me something, Clem-chan. What did you see when you went through my [harmonizing condition: corruption]?" His blood-red eye seeing through the dark as Clementine turned to him.

Meeting his piercing gaze with an unsure look. "Oh is hard to explain as I don't remember it too clearly. Though I do remember this much."

_Flashback_

Clementine dropped out of the endless sea of red filled with memories dropping on to something though it was hard to make out. What the hard-cold surface was with no light illuminating the void. Glancing around, pulling out her stiletto's muscles tense relaxing into a low stance.

"Now what? You think this will be enough to stop me. Once I'm out of here, I will kill YOU do you hear me. Bloodsucker, this won't keep me down forever." Her angry ranting into nothingness was interrupted. Dodging to the right as a strange chain shot past her looking over to see the attacker. Wearing a maid outfit with some light armor on top, with two chains in each hand both spinning around at untraceable speeds with red hair and some snake tail. Horns were jetting from her red-skinned forehead.

"Oh, what do we have here you want to die first." Clementine glared at this attacker Jade; the name flashed in her mind.

"Oh, you want a piece of me, didn't anyone tell you I don't play nice!" With a sing-song voice, she charged, pushing her body to close the gap between them. Jumping over a chain and rolling under another just barely in time. Crouching down on all fours with a smirk as Jade pulled back the chains. Activating [paces of the wind] and [ability boost]. She uttered with a whisper again rapidly advancing just a few feet away before she had to roll past Jade or risk losing her head.

Though licking the blood off her blade as she observed her enemy who just tracked her blankly. Not even bothered by the cut on her leg as it closed quickly enough.

"You know it is not as much fun if you're not even going to grunt. Just don't expect me to roll over and die. This is my body, not YOURS!" Roaring out, Clementine tried to find a weak point as she circled her prey.

She Grinns as they were slow to start to pull back, having overextended rushing up with blinding speed stabbing into their shoulder. Though they were not affected by it, enchanted weapon or at least Jade didn't show she registered the pain of being injured. They only retaliated with a wild slash at Clementine's side.

Clementine cursed as she jumped back. Deflecting the other weapon coming at her right. Though grabbing it, holding it tightly only to feel her feet get dragged towards Jade. Letting go just In time to avoid getting cut again rushing past to score two more light cuts.

…

Not even a grunt left the doll-like Jade, which seemed to be blindly attacking. As if on autopilot, which only angered Clementine more. _'what is up with her? It's like she can't even feel pain. No, this is more like a cheap copy of the original.'_

Clementine sees visions of this Jade as If through her own eyes, with far more passion then this hack. Letting out a grunt was expected from pain. Everything seemed to blur together in a jumble of Clementine's memories along with Jades. Clearing her mind in time to dodge another twin attack trying to think of how to take this thing down.

Smirking, Clementine spoke. "Don't worry, Kyuketsuki, soon I will be back, and then I can kill you." Her voice filled with both affection and blood lust. It was confusing, but Clementine didn't have time to sit down and think this out right now she had to survive this strange dream.

Clementine weaves and dodges through the attack pattern with grace and skill rushing up to Jade with stilettoes stabbing into the Weak points of the armor. Though with a quick thought, Clementine's new hair shot up entangling both of Jade's arms. Changing slightly with a wicked smirk on her face, as Clementine started ruthlessly cutting into the now defenseless enemy.

"Oh, I could get used to this not so tough now. Are you!" Clementine took great delight in the helplessness of this other her. Even if she couldn't fight back, it felt lacking for one reason or another. The thrill she usually felt was lacking. She saw Kyuketsuki's face flashed before her eyes feeling a rush much to her confusion. Clementine's vision started to blur, watching this fake Jade melt into nothing but particles.

_End flashback_

"What happened after?" Kyuketsuki's gaze entirely focused on Clementine.

"Ah, well, I don't remember much past this part." Hesitantly answered Clementine fiddling with her hands. There was more she wasn't telling but with such a cute flustered face. It reminded him of Jade again, so he let the matter drop for now as they waited.

When the door finally opened, Sitabus locked on to their primary target. His eyes held only pity for the young man as they passed a frown set on his face as the adventures filtered inside. He closed the door behind them. Signaling Clementine to move in with one sweeping motion. "Hello, I'm Therus. I hate to intrude, but I will need to take Nfirea with me." Seeing all of them tense up around the Pharmacist. Letting out a breath of frustration.

"Please just come peacefully, and you all will be spared; however, if you persist. Clementine, if you would." Before they could even react, their magic caster had a blade to her throat, with the blonde assassin holding her.

"Ninya! Let her go. We aren't handing over Nfirea." The leader shouted tightly, holding his sword. Seeing the ranger started to move, Sitabus scowled. _'I gave them a warning. Let see how they like a demonstration!' _Pointing his spear forward at the archer.

[triple: acid arrow]

"No, Lukrut!" Peter turned to his friend but too late as the three-arrows penetrated through him. Pete could only watch in horror as Lukrut withered in pain, screaming out as his armor and skin corroded away. Tilled Lukrut stilled merely laying on the floorboard's dead with the open wounds bleeding out blood into a crimson pool around his body.

Dyne and peter froze in place, trapped between Clementine and Therus, glancing at their fallen friend. Beads of sweat rolled down peter's forehead, trying to think of how to get out of this.

"Just give up, and I will heal your friend keep defining me, and you will have to say goodbye to Ninya next." Therus let the persona of this character come in full force. Pain vanishing beneath the cold mask of Therus. He advanced a few steps, his glowing spear aimed at both of them.

Both of the remaining swords of darkness shared a glance with steely eyes. There resolve to act only to get a shock as Dyne got pelted with magic arrows in the back. Dropping in a pool of blood, peter felt his veins run cold. How had this happened? None of them could even act snapping over to Ninya with a blank look and outstretched hand.

Peter opens his mouth to speak as the words failed him petrified in fear. Ninya held up her hand. Still outstretched from casting the spell which injured Dyna.

"Now do you see, nothing you can do will stop us. Just surrender, and I will revive your friends. Don't, and you will join them in death." The cold, angry voice filled peters ears turning back to Therus gulping before resolving himself,

after a few minutes of waiting in the tense silence, neither side moving.

"Run, Nifrea!" Therus parried peters strike, running him through as Peter coughed up blood. Peter Feeling his veins burn like fire, poison most likely, strength leaving his body "I'm sorry guys..." He whispered as his eyes dulled.

After letting the body drop, Therus turned to the now terrified Nifrea. As Ninya screams filled the room with a look of contempt and pity to the boy before him. Nothing could change what was going to happen now. _'Just like I can't change Jade's death.' _"If you wish your last friend a quick death, you will be coming with me willingly."

Peter watches Nifrea shake with fear backing up a step. In a vain attempt to escape whatever malevolence plan was in store. Ninya's dying scream was the last Peter heard before his vision went dark.

* * *

**-E-Rental Cemetery-**

Looking on from on top of the mausoleum, Sitabus could not believe how smoothly everything was going. Watching as the gathered group of necromancers chanted their ritual, it would be just about time to show his hand.

'_It should be just about time to tie up this loose end and meet up with Kathrin.'_ Though he faltered as something caught his eyes. Something shouldn't be possible. His eyes tracked three figures unmolested by the undead, in fact, none where to be seen, walking up adorned in adamantite armor with two great swords on his back — followed by a woman adorned in similar armor only with an ax. Last was a muscular humanoid too large to be an average human, hidden by a cloak and mask. Some giant hamster with a snake tail in the back?

However, the third one, he instantly recognized, "So, you came back to play minotaur." He muttered with disdain pushing off the wall. Observing as the group approached the gathering area. Glancing at his wristwatch, he scowled _'where Is Ritana and my greater doppelganger she is never late!'_

The smile quickly left Kyuketsuki's lips, replaced with an angry scowl under his helm. Scanning around disappointed to see no one else coming close. With narrowed eyes remembering this man named Momon. Rita had warned him about this one.

[Message]

It worried Kyuketsuki at the lack of answer tried again to connect to Bardic then his doppelganger...none of them answered.

[Message] Deciding to test a connection with Kathrin as she picked up.

{Kyuketsuki-sama what is the matter I am happy to confirm things on my end should finish up in just a few minutes.} Happily purred Kathrin, though waiting for further orders.

{Tell me the location of my adventuring group now!} Patients had left Kyuketsuki. He couldn't afford to lose another so soon. He wouldn't lose anyone else even if it meant dying.

There was silence for minutes before an answer came back.

{The greater doppelganger posing as you appears to have been killed or banished. While I can't locate either my packmate or the abyss dwarf either master. Orders!} Regret radiated from Kathrin's voice.

Kyuketsuki trembled with rage glaring at the trio before his eyes.

Kyuketsuki's hands balled into fists a dark smirk came over his face as his vision went red partially going into a blood rage. _'Alright I might have to alter some memories time for plan B.'_

{Kathrin once you complete your part gather all of the dominators and blood knights nearby to encircle the graveyard and wait for further orders.}

{at once!}

Ending the message, he teleported into the shadow of a pillar where Clementine was standing guard nearby. "Do we get to have fun now, master!" She purred with a toothy grin,

"Change of plans you are to rescue the boy. Do not allow him to make any connection to your old self Clem-chan or I will punish you!" The kind thoughts of Sitabus felt muddy as wrath filled his mind. Perhaps he was still bitter about the failed super tire potion; however, it didn't stop him from cringing at his coldness to her.

'_It is not her fault moron, the blame falls on yourself!'_

"Aw, but what about these intruders I can't just let you face them alone." Clementine objected, drawing his attention to see the worry in her eyes.

Kyuketsuki smiles as he patted her head. "They can't take me. Besides these people need to learn I will not be messed with; soon enough, we will be hunting down the rest of these rats till then contain your enthusiasm." Stepping past with a merciless glare right at this group.

Clementine could not help but trace his every move with hearts in her eyes before quickly moving to save the weakling below. "Why is he so upset with me? Did I say something wrong," Clementine asked herself, slinking into the shadows.

* * *

**-With Kyuketsuki-**

"Where is Clementine?"

Gazing at Khajiit without a care, he was in no mood to play around already. They had killed Jade, crept into his area undetected, and now they somehow got to his team without him knowing. Rage boiled in Kyuketsuki's ice-cold veins refusing to be made a fool of any longer or losing anything else to these people.

Whoever they are, they just hit the top of his hit list, and no mercy will be given. They would become nothing but ash by the time he finished. But first, he needs to take care of these three.

Therus snapped his fingers as the death orb in Khajiit's hands explodes with negative energy. Killing them all off as the sphere gathered said energy becoming a body of evil crackling darkness, With glowing red eyes, mouth, and a glowing orb for a heart.

"I don't know who you lot are or what your game is, but you will regret not running when you had the chance. Though I am not without mercy, tell me were the Green Vultures' adventures are, or I destroy this whole city." Therus let out the evilest laugh he could muster. At least till he knew his cover is blown.

The one in armor spoke up first. "I am Momon, I don't know who they are or what game you mean? Though I thank you for taking care of the other fools, it saves me the trouble." Momon gained a dark edge to his voice.

"You do not look like your responsible for killing Ninya. Tell me who it is!" Therus could swear two red dots glowed behind the helmet.

"Oh, you want answers, but so do I sadly we don't all get what we want. I had a deal with the Green Vultures if they could stop me, I would spare this city. If they fail to show up, I will destroy this city now."

Therus let the threat linger in the air waiting for their response. Though impressed when they failed to take the bait, this did not change his resolve. "Fine, if you will not tell me the truth, perhaps, I shall just beat the answer out of you!"

Stabbing the spear into the shadows [maximize magic double: darkness mirror] smirking as twenty copies of himself rose out of the shadows forming into a line in front of Therus. "Now, who will be the first to try and stop me before I destroy all of E-Rental." Grandly waving out his hands, inviting an attack.

The first to move was the Minotaur charging forward Therus grinned with an air of blood lust. Each of his doubles raised their spears, uttering one spell together [triple: phantom pain]. Upon casting so many spells on to one target, the minotaur which he never learned the name of; had his blood practically explode out of his body as hundreds of cuts covered his body blood rushing out of his veins. Bull Drops dead into a large pool of crimson liquid.

"Next, please." Therus taunted the next fighter, the armored woman holding her deadly ax, which seemed familiar charged forward. Only to get stopped by a wave of pitch-black energy [darkness thrust]. As they jumped back, watching both of them. He needs answers, and he couldn't get any fighting both of them at once right now.

"Red orb, please keep the young maiden occupied while I talk with their leader." At the command, the death orb flew at albedo, flinging her further away from their fight. He moves his attention on to the last one taking note of the sloppy stance and lack of movement he expected for a living being.

Watching his [blood pool] form out of the blood of the minotaur above him. As Momon didn't move an inch despite the skill at work. From what he could gather, none in this world are used to seeing this skill active. Momon remained unphased despite this.

"Now that we are alone. Tell me, are you from YGGDRASIL?" Therus could barely make out Momon stiffen with narrowed eyes. _'so, I'm right then let see just what level you are.'_

"What if I am." At this reply, Therus sent out five mirrors to rush Momon. Each shooting off [acid arrows] and [frost rays] in rapid succession and as two semi-solid illusion drew close thrusting at Momon's armored chest only to fail to penetrate. It did dent it, if only slightly. As Momon wildly swings out his sword into the two-illusions dispelling them with a blast of dark energy.

Though the second blade got block by one mirror as to other thrusts out [acid blood] and [blood blades] at once. A rain of dark red swords shot out of them at Momon just enough to penetrate the armor in a few spots.

No blood or pained grunt only silence as Momon throws back the third copy and thrust at the fifth one with his second sword, vanishing it before wildly swinging to match the two doubles in an unskilled almost talentless manner.

'_This doesn't make sense. He doesn't fight like a warrior at all. Is he mocking me or just pretending to be one? And why is he not acting as if he's injured at all?'_

To his disappointment, the semi-solid illusions were again cut down by lucky strikes, though they were truly giving it there all. Scowling under the armor watching as the other fifteen mirrors divide into either casting spells from afar or trying to test out any hidden fighting style.

The longer Therus watched, the more he was sure. This was no warrior, let alone a melee fighter of any kind as the spells bounced off the armor or failed to take effect. Though looking closer, the armor appeared to have some magical aura around it. His scowl Deepaning, teleporting right behind Momon as he fought off his illusion. Bringing up his spear from the ground into an upward slash.

[abyss rising]

Momon could not react fast enough to the negative energy blast as the shield shattered into particles as Momon was flung at the pillar. Breaking through stopping his momentum by stabbing his sword into the ground but not before throwing his second sword through the last three illusions.

"You are surprisingly unskilled for a melee fighter. Magic caster, tell me, What are your real skills arcane, necromancy, maybe divine?" Therus asked rhetorically, impatiently tapping the bud of his spear into the earth.

"Oh, is it so obvious? I thought I wasn't too bad at this." Momon sounded annoyed though Therus was far more focused on how unharmed by any pain he was. Despite all the scratches and holes in his armor.

While Momon was agitated about how badly he was getting beaten in swordplay. If one thing did augment this, it was the continues use of negative energy spells, which only healed any damage he received. Momon noted this person seemed far too adept at close combat for most purely magic caster classes. If they were indeed an arcane necromancer, they looked like one better suited for melee.

Both of them watched the other with analytical eyes trying to find the real answer to who the other was. Both of them were sure on only one thing they were both players from YGGDRASIL, even if it wasn't outright stated.

Still, Momon didn't want to resort to his magic unless his opponent showed his cards first. Glancing over to see the skeleton dragons near were Albedo was fighting and thinking up the best way to distract Therus.

"So, what was your goal in attacking the swords of darkness?"

Therus thought this question was unneeded, yet he still went through with it. As his bitter regret rose up, _' It doesn't matter if a few humans die if I can't have Jade.'_ Clenching his hands around his spear with a chuckle-filled tented with an edge of madness.

"Why? Why not! It doesn't matter either way. They died if they had just backed down, the swords of darkness might have lived too bad they had to get heroic." Finishing with a few frost rays launched at Momon

Sidestepping the spells rushing up with his greatsword into a wide horizontal slash. What Momon didn't expect was for the attack to be stopped by a wall of crimson glass. Followed by Therus tapping the barrier as the blood shot out spikes [crimson trap].

Momon jumps back though he predicted the next action turning to swing at Therus teleporting behind him. Only to stumble as the first Therus rushed at his exposed back, trying to shatter the armor blocking him.

Keeping both hands on his sword as Momon blocked a frontal attack. He knew he would be panting right now if not for the fact he was undead. Putting in his strength into pushing Therus back, which didn't go as planned. Instead of staying in the bind, Therus maneuvered Momon's sword to point down, allowing the copy of Therus in his blind side to stab at Momon's back.

Momon managed to push Therus away as he cut the copy down. But not without receiving a few more stabs to his back. Once the copy was cut down, it dispelled into a pool of blood on the ground.

"You are terrible at this for a fighter with such oversized swords. I think I'm tired of these games. [cursed blood dome]" Momon watched the familiar spell form a dome of red energy over the area. Ancient runes appeared on the ground deactivating [true warrior] spell.

The sword slipped out of Momon's hands on to the ground. _'Great guess there goes any chance of avoiding this now.' _Momon, even with the enchanted armor he would be unable to use weapons outside of his class so long as they were inside this dome.

"Prepare for horror! You people may have taken Jade from me, and though she will not return to me, I will make sure you feel **endless pain before your end!"** Therus spoke even as he pulled up blue sticks from his belt. Snapping them both as his armored suit replaced his armor and staff. Ainz froze under his persona in shock, whispering out, "Kyuketsuki!"

Kyuketsuki almost halted glaring at Momon. "So, you know my name. It shall not change your death." Ainz felt panic as his friend quickly hovered into the air before rushing down at him. Thinking fast, he pulled out his neckless of flight, jumping over the thrust at the last-minute landing behind his friend dismissing his armor, turning to him.

"Wait, stop Kyuketsuki. It is me, Momonga." Holding up his hands, watching as confusion filled the true vampires' eyes, lowering his sabers.

Sitabus halted, losing all his energy at the sight of his friend, the persona of Therus slipping away. Using his detection spells to be sure this wasn't a trick, nothing was going as he planned. It felt like another stab at his empty heart could it really be Momonga?

"Is that really you?" The words rolled out of Kyuketsuki's mouth.

"Momonga, what are you doing here? Where is my team? Wait, does this mean the other one is? Is that Albedo?" Sitabus just now realized how similar the armor was.

Ainz let out a breath as the battle frenzy left his friend calm if no less frantic for answers.

"Well, we came here to stop an undead army while growing the fame of Ainz Ool gown. And avenge my team which... You kind of killed quite brutally too." Letting his bitterness rise even if Ainz was happy to see his friend, it didn't change the fact he killed the swords of darkness.

"This was Khajiit's idea though it will help later. Besides, if you're still mad at me for this, we can Revive them later, maybe?" Not trusting his abilities fully.

Ainz gave Kyuketsuki a strange look. What did he mean, maybe?

"This is not important; I have just been having some difficulty with resurrection magic."Kyuketsuki could feel his friend penetrating gaze on him as if demanding an answer. Before anything, more words shared Clementine dropped down between them, taking a low defensive stance.

Kyuketsuki glanced over nearby to see Nifrea watching them all as if looking for an answer to what was going on. Sighing explanations would have to wait.

"Good work, Clem-chan, did you take care of your sister?" Getting back into his adventurer role. Keenly observing as Clem forces a smile.

"Of course mas- I mean boss. She is dead, and I _rescued_the boy. Now, what about him?"

Kyuketsuki gestures for Momonga to play along. As he cleared his throat, "Ah, we are adventurers we came to help as soon as we could, I'm Momon albedo should just about be done finishing off the last monster."

They all turned to where the skeletal dragon was as the second one fell. All the while, Momon's eyes focused on Kyuketsuki.

{Later we can talk let's finish this up, and we can hash this out then.}

{sigh...Alright but I'm holding you to it and no running off this time.}

{I didn't run off I was teleported here ugh. Your still mad about the swords of darkness aren't you.}

{no, I'm not!} Cutting off the telepathic message though Sitabus could Cleary see, he was just a little bitter about how all this turned out. He was too if albeit for a different reason.

"We can go check up with them and find my team." Kyuketsuki leads the way to Albedo, all the while wondering where his team was?

* * *

**-Else were-**

Ritana struggled to stand up after the fight if it could be called such after this Jester summoned an enormous tree to fight them. Looking at the smoldering remains as the horrid smell of burned rotted trees permeated the air. Stumbling to one knee, clutching her bruised stomach, at least two ribs felt broken.

Glancing over at Bardic out cold on the ground, then over to the dead pool of her master. Rita's eyes were dulled over with regret. She had failed even to prove her strength against a clown. None of her spells so much as scratched them.

She would not even live to regret her failure as soon as the mistress found out he was dead. Punching the ground in a mixture of shame, regret, and rage hearing their mocking footsteps. Only a few feet out of view.

"You can't stop it; you never could though this is only a premonition to his true fate. Remember this girl." The phantom's words lingered in her mind, only increasing her despair. Ritana Gathering her courage to approach the spot with a heartbroken gaze into the pool of mush, which was once a living undead.

…

Unable to find the words as to what to say in her beaten and battered armor struggling to find the strength to stay standing. On wobbly legs not helped by the dizziness from the last wild attack of the enormous tree.

"I'm so sorry if I had only been faster or stronger, I could have…"

Rita was halted in her task by the familiar scent mistress Kathrin had trained her to know. Part of her gift from mistress Kathrin's changes. Her golden eyes zooming over to see Kyuketsuki-sama approaching with two familiar armored people and someone new a blonde and red-headed assassin with mismatching eyes, light armor, and two small thin daggers at her side.

"Ritana, what are you doing come here and help me lift Bardic we must be going." Ritana hearing her lord seeing the loving smile and those eyes filled with worry for her. It was all too much after just thinking she had failed felt tears of joy well up in her eyes. As her tired and bruised body finally gave in fainting.

Kyuketsuki just sighed. "At least their alive, but what happened here." Without looking, he could pick up the faint scent of magic all over the area. Most notably illusionary arts and summoning.

If the smoldering tree was any indication, he would say a Treant. They were not very common to summon in YGGDRASIL. Partly due to the difficulty of finding or gaining access to such a spell. Kneeling down to pick up Ritana as Clementine carried Bardic.

"What happened here?" Momonga asked

"This is what I would like to know, as well. Kathrin, did you see the person who did this?"

Kyuketsuki took her silence and bowed head as a yes. Balling a hand into a fist, the one who was using illusion spells to get into the city. It explained how the minotaur got in, but why did they attack his team. What other objectives did they have here?

...

* * *

**-Hours later-**

Kyuketsuki gaze silently fell on to Kathrin's fingers interlocked together as she finished her search. Turning to Ainz and albedo as if hoping for answers on the matter. Glancing again at the missing rings, though, it was a bigger shame to be missing the [god of death hands] somehow taken out of his inventory while he was busy fighting Ainz, he guessed.

"So, we have no leads or ideas were Jester went." His voice is drained and weary from the long day. Nothing seemed to be going right.

"No, I'm afraid we lost track of her once we entered the cemetery. Though why only steal a transformation ring, the ring of concealment and a rather weak world item." Pondered Ainz with Albedo looking static as ever nearby. Not without a subtle glare sent Kyuketsuki's way.

Sitabus thoughts linger on Jade, glancing over at Clementine, trying to think of what had gone wrong. The only consolation was all of E-Rental was under his control now. Even if no one knows it yet. Which was the whole point of the undead attack little more than a smokescreen to clear any unseen danger in this town?

"We will need to find this Jester later; for now, Xennessa can keep a lookout. With E-Rental under our control, nothing will go unnoticed again. Though we should probably combine our team for now unless you want me to revive the swords of darkness."

Kyuketsuki couldn't find it in himself to feel anything for their passing. He gave them a chance no if anything he felt terrible; they had got close to Ainz. Only to get killed a few days later.

"No, it won't be necessary." Even hearing Ainz's words felt empty like he didn't care at all. Perhaps it was just the emotion suppresser affecting Ainz as well. While they both had some kind of emotional damper at times.

'_Ainz; however, seems to be feeling the loss of emotion more even if he won't outright say. Then again, maybe it is just a natural change in this new world.'_

"Alright, though, I am sorry about it. If I had known, I would have. - halting as Ainz just gave him an understanding look to drop it.

"What's done is done. Nothing will change this. I am just happy to see you again. Your skills seem as sharp as ever."

Sitabus let a small smile grace his lips. "You say that, but we both knew Touch Me was the best PVP fighter in the guild. Then again, I could probably handle him to if I had game-breaking gear like his too." He grumbled under his breath. This remarked earned a laugh from Ainz.

"Maybe, but you got far too focused on your role-playing and character build to go after world champion."

"Very true, still your skills at swordplay need some real improvement. It might work on low-level enemies, but I'm far above the like of goblins or bandits." Sitabus Brushing off the glare from Albedo, she seems relatively attached to Ainz for whatever reason.

"I can work on it later." Ainz huffed in annoyance, "now why didn't you just teleport back to Nazarick once you arrived here. you only answered my message spell twice as well. " Ainz rested his chin on his hands, waiting for an answer.

"Well, for one, I didn't want to scare the town, seeing as they don't even have magic above the third tire. As for another after the first message, I thought you were traveling alone, but this doesn't seem to be the case." Sitabus watched Ainz face his red eyes seemed to be the only give away.

"I don't recall ever saying that."

The edge in Ainz's voice only confirmed his suspicion. He is racking his brain for an answer that didn't seem to exist. Narrowing his eyes in thought. "I see then. It will just be something else to look into."

"Kathrin, go update Xennessa. I want anything on this group delivered to me immediately!" watching Kathrin teleport away with a bow.

"Well, I suppose I can take a break to let things die down here. it will be nice to return to Nazarick again." Letting out a breath before sipping the tea though it provides no benefit. It did calm his nerves a little. Bringing a kind of normalness to such a crazy day.

Before Sitabus could even say a word, Clementine was already by his side. She is patiently watching him with lustful eyes, Hair wriggling around her body, With a sly grin on her lips.

"Clem-chan, please go tell Bardic and Ritana I will be away for a few days. Though keep active while I'm away."Sitabus gently asked, setting the cup back down on the table.

Ainz only spoke up once he hears the door close. "Kyuketsuki, are you sure she is trustworthy she seems unstable."

Sitabus gave his old friend somewhat of a reassuring smile letting out a sigh. "I believe so even if her demeanor seems predatory, she is loyal. Though I really must get back to Nazarick to check on something."

Ainz gave his friend a blank look disbelieving statement. "Don't give me that look I made friends with other NPCs in the past, didn't I. Before they were half as alive as they are now."

Ainz just sighed, "Fine, she is your responsibility, …sorry to hear about Jade."

Sitabus turns his gaze to the night sky, not wanting to show his mournful face. It seemed the more time went on, the more the longing to see Jade again would be something he would have to deal with, pushing the regret down into his heart.

"Let's not talk about it here…not now…besides, I believe Clem-chan is back." His voice was empty of emotion. Meeting Clementine's caring gaze as she bowed. "The Void vultures are clear on their orders. Though in a few days, Pluton wants to talk to all of us. You, in particular, master."

Ainz gaze at his friend with worry though unwilling to press the issue so soon. Perhaps it would be better to tell him later when all this had passed over.

Giving Clementine an encouraging nod of approval. "Are you ready to return Ainz I can fill you in on the rest on the way back."

"Yes, and it is good to see you, Kyuketsuki. Again, come along, Albedo." Opening a gate back to Nazarick following his friend through.

"Of course, lord Ainz" The overseer chippered happily following her love back home.

* * *

**-CARNIVAL-**

Stopping just outside E-Rental to turn back, looking at the city from above as smoke trails still lingered from the destruction wrought upon it. People were quickly traveling all over the place. As the city guards worked overtime to secure the city after its near annihilation at the undead attack.

Carnival could only chuckle at how funny they all looked from so high up. Unknowingly passing by vampire brides keeping watch from the shadows of the alleyways. Along with shadow demons traveling unseen throughout the three-ringed walls of the city.

Holding up her hand with two rings, one of greater doppelganger and the other of concealment. It had been tricky to steal in the fight _'It a necessary evil,_' she told herself. Though it was necessary to do, it didn't mean she likes doing this. "Now, it is only a matter of time before mister vampire starts hunting them."

"~What to say to blank-san he will be so angry. When he finds out what Bull did too bad." Putting up a sing-song voice

"Oh, did you forget about me, or did you think I wouldn't notice what you did." Hearing the angry voice of the shadow behind her, Carnival lost her smile under the mask turning to glare at the shadow's eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you did or not soon, we will be meeting in person. Besides, no rules were broken, so you can't do anything." Carnival smirked in victory

Not a word was spoken from Jester, at least until they chuckled. "Oh, you think so, I guess we will see. But this changes nothing besides I think you miss something and how much can two rings and a world item do."

"They can do a lot more than you think Jester; besides, I know my gambit will pay off just you wait." Carnival watched the shadow vanish before teleporting away herself.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	9. Chapter 9 Returning Home

Authors note: I don't own overlord

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 9

* * *

**-Nazarick-**

Dark shadows covered the room as he sunk into the soft sheets and firm yet soft pillows like a haven. Brought a soothing comfort one he had not felt in a while after the last few days. Sitabus Tried to block the memories haunting him with pleasant memories of lying next to Jade and Kathrin.

Yet these sweet moments could not last, feeling the shift in the covers next to him as squishy and warm tentacles brushed over his back. Neither of them had tentacles, so with one swift motion, his clawed hands tightly gripped the soft neck of the intruder. His slime wings already moving to restrain this interloper, daring to interfere with his pleasant memories.

Kyuketsuki's vision was unfettered by the pitch-black room, Thanks to his superhuman senses, he could clearly see Clem-chan cuddling close to him unafraid of just how close to death she was. If anything, a light blush colored her cheeks, letting out a slight moan at his touch.

Recoiling a little flinching back with regret at both the odd kinkiness and how close he was to killing Clementine. Before the change, she probably deserved a far worse fate than the light cuts on her bruised neck already healing. Panting with loving eyes not even bothered by the killing intent he had moments ago.

Rolling over to the edge of the bed, sitting up sighing and rubbing his eyes. "I told you not to disturb me till it was time for me to wake up, Clem-chan." Sleepily lecturing the assassin, reaching into his inventory to retrieve his gear and clothes. Halting as slim but toned arms slid over his shoulders, cooing hungrily, draping her body over his back.

"Don't be so cold, lord Kyuketsuki; I wanted to give you a pleasant wake-up gift." seductively whispering into his ear.

Sitabus turned to gaze over his shoulder at Clementine with a questioning look seeing a ghost of Jade with a blinding smile._ 'Why can't you stop making this difficult for me?'_ Shifting his eyes away, afraid to get sucked into the soothing voice and laugh.

"I already told you Clem-chan I am not doing it with you-you have to earn the right as jade did…" He trailed off, missing the faintly hurt gaze of Clementine.

Clementine Watches as Kyuketsuki pulled away to stand getting dressed all the while Clem takes careful note of his muscular back and compact body. Ever since reawakening, she could not tear herself away from the vampire.

She was still trying to make sense of the two different sets of memories with an ache in her heart. Craving her handsome and caring master. She Inches closer yet refusing to leave the comforts of the bedsheets Covered in master scent disappointed to see Kyuketsuki finishing putting on his shirt.

"I know, but tell me what to do, and it will be done lord Kyuketsuki. I want nothing more than to know your loving touch again. I don't understand what I did to displease you?" There was a painful longing in Clementine's voice, pleading for an answer.

Which only made it sting more when he tried to explain, but no words came out. What could he say it wasn't that Clementine did anything it was his own failure! This was very uncomfortable; she was like jade and, at the same time, wasn't. Unsure of what to do or say fearing he might make it worse, which would make it so much harder to bring the real jade back.

Deciding to breathe out an unsteady breath in his room, at least he was back at Nazarick. One comfort; however, this did not help him find an answer to Clementine's question. Chancing a look back at the crimson-tipped blond mismatched blood red and icy blue eyes peering through the darkness.

Persistent in getting an answer with a confident smile, making it much more painful to deny her. _'Why can't I tell you this just isn't the same as before?' _

"No, I... Why did you wake me up, Clem-chan." Sidestepping the question unintentionally for the moment.

A small smile returned to her face. "It's time to wake up, and lord Ainz and Demiurge wanted to meet with you. Also, Aveda and Kathrin still needed to deliver their report on the state of things." Chipperly reporting summer salting into standing.

'_Oh, right, I forgot about that, uh, I really need to stop putting off mental rest for so long again.'_

"Then come along Clem-chan behave well, and I will think...about your request." Struggling to get the last part out his reluctance to grant. He just couldn't let go of Jade. It wasn't like he could just, let this changed Clementine run loos either. She never asked to be like this, smirking at the small victory the old Clementine hated the idea of following orders.

Walking out of his bedroom into the main room Clementine following like a lost puppy. Approaching his laboratory as the doors slid open with Aveda already waiting in the room. It was like the room back in E-Rental yet far more extensive and more elaborate.

"Hum another incomplete mix if only Karin town were still sending supplies." The maid sounded frustrated.

"I fear the village may no longer exist, my dear, though I hope it hasn't been too difficult to maintain while I was away." Sitabus gently patted her shoulder, shocked she was not surprised, not even jumping at the surprise touch from behind.

"No, it hasn't, but the blood tanks have not gotten resupplied since you vanished, and much of the automatic functions have had to be turned off to either save resources or because they were not working properly. Only about 10% of them are still working, I am happy you returned father." Aveda turns with a beaming grin of joy.

Sitabus returned the happy smile, "It is good to be back." Before shifting his thoughts back to the other topic. Sitabus lost a bit of his chipper mood; "This bad hun? Has Kathrin contacted you about my new lair in E-Rental? might stem some of the loss of supplies."

Aveda shook her head negative. "At most, we can resupply the blood tanks possibly get back to full within the year, but a lot of rare and hard to find item drops came from Karin castle. At most, we could restore 15, maybe 20% of the operational function for a time. what we lack are rare materials."

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, looking around the room at most of the dulled circles, empty or half-filled flasks. Right perhaps, he could find what he needs later under his adventurer's guise.

Aveda wasn't done as if reading his mind. Pulling out a small book with most of its pages full of lists of the supplies they needed. "father, We might be able to supplement what we lack."

Thinking intensely on it, Nazarick had no way to restock supplies as of yet. Needlessly using up what they had was not an option till the long term shortage was solved. If it was not, his mass production of potions, which was beneficial to Nazarick, would be minimal. If even a handful of players with a grudge were waiting for him to slip up again. These potions could be the difference between Nazarick's downfall or continued safety.

Being able to use potions with the same power of 10th or higher spells saved mana and help them achieve victories, beaming fondly at the recollections before the decline and eventual fall. He could almost see it clear as day talking with Ulbert, Nearata, Nubo, and Peroroncino, helping him learn about the craft of alchemy in-game.

'_I had no idea just how hard mastering the art would be back then...I hope they are doing well. Where ever they are.'_

Kyuketsuki was pulled out of his nostalgia by the gloved hand of Clementine. Looking at him with a curious look as if trying and failing to read his mind. It was funny to see though Clementine was far too inexperienced in vampire levels. Letting a smirk come to his face.

'_You are too young to read my thoughts Clem-chan.'_ Letting out a chuckle at the cute pout donning her face. "Not fair! Can we please get something to eat now lord Kyuketsuki?" Clementine half heartily complained mostly out of hunger.

Her eyes kept glancing at the tanks full of red liquid occasionally licking her lips.

Sitabus shifted to appear as if he was thinking about it before turning to Aveda. "Tell Demiurge to meet me at the cafeteria, then we can go greet Ainz." Sitabus waved to the maid before returning to the main room with a quick touch of the maw jagged teeth of the wood door swung open.

Clementine was a little slow to follow, watching the door with wary caution. "Oh, come on already, Clem-chan, it won't bite your soul unless you're an intruder or try to enter without my permission." He tried to play off the bite he told her about earlier. Mostly as a last-ditch defense though Clementine seemed unsure of the handleless door.

"You say that like you haven't messed with my soul already." Clementine softly commented half-joke, half playfully. Kyuketsuki flinched away slightly; even if it was never his intent, Clementine would be bound to him till death, maybe after. It was hard to tell with how sketchy his last few spells and potions had been.

He Swiftly hides the grimace with a halfhearted smile. "Would it matter if I have beside you still need a tour of…our home." In half forced half truthful voice. _'Part of Jade still in there even if it is hard to see. Why am I such a coward about this?'_

Almost missing Clementine's reply. "I guess not you did create me…I think." Her voice was not assured even after a few days to get used to the changes.

Not being affected by the changes would be stranger than Clem showing this reaction.

…

Letting the silence become comfortable as they traveled down the halls, every now and then glancing at Clementine. Kyuketsuki wanted to ask lots of hard questions to Clementine to get the answers he needed; however, this was before a part of Jade was fused with her. Now it was hard not to see the phantom of Jade when looking at Clementine.

Which made it impossible to interrogate Clementine without feeling regret filtering back into his heart. His servants felt like a strange family he had found in this new world. Avada seemed to think of his as a father. Kathrin and Rita where like shared lovers with him. Clementine was trying to replace Jades' spot. Not counting those under his protection in E-Rental. It felt almost alien compared to his life back in the toxic and dying world of earth he had come from

It was not Sitabus intent to walk for so long in silence if only he could find the words to talk without an uncomfortable air rising between them. At least until they arrived at the Staff Canteen full of life yet no less clean or marvelous than the rest of the Tomb of Nazarick.

Filled with the chattering of plates, silverware, and maids talking to each other, each one seemed so full of life with their own thoughts and ideas, which was still a little odd to take in. Taking a step back, he was uncomfortable around crowds, partly due to his own paranoia after Bellriver's death.

Feeling overwhelmed by the large crowd but this was different from the E-Rental groups of strangers. This was different, and worse, he didn't know any of them. Unsure how he should even talk to them, would it be weird for him to come down here when he never had before? If Kathrin was here, he could just follow her lead. He didn't know where he stood in this massive crowd.

Kyuketsuki felt he must look so stupid just standing there. But he felt self-conscious with so many people around old fears bubbled back up. With no one to turn to for strength, only Clem, who was clearly not the kind of person he wanted to emulate in this kind of new situation.

Torn between being happy to see the creation of his friends happy, and yet Sitabus didn't think he fit in here. Not helped when they all started to go quiet, eyes gravitating to them. As a thick tension fell over the room. _'No stop looking at me; I am not ready for this much attention.'_

'_Wait, why is Clem-chan so tense.' _Almost petrified as Clementine step forward as if ready to act. What was she going to do fearing a harsh reaction Sitabus reaches out a hand on to Clementine's shoulder surprising her a little?

"Sorry, I…just haven't seen them all so lively before." These red and blue orbs softened relaxing again. Clementine still looked ready to act, which eased his fragile nerves about crowds a little. His fear vanishing as quickly as it had come.

"Please just go about your day like normal..." Kyuketsuki forgot what all of their names were of the homunculus maids. Walking between the tables, though, he could still feel many eyes upon him.

Somehow Clementine slid up very close to him when he wasn't looking whispering. "If they are bothering you, master, just say the word, and I can make them leave." Sitabus cracked a small smile leading them up to the chef who looked humanoid in a cooks attire with brown hair. Their panicked coal eyes lock on to one of the last two supreme beings.

"uh, how may this humble servant help you lord Kyuketsuki."

Now he felt even worse for forgetting this person's name; if only they knew how nervous he felt right now, they might all laugh about it. Composing his thoughts before speaking to make it easier on both of them.

"Hello, sorry to bother you, but could you get Clem-chan a cup of crimson venue and something else to eat. As for my self-something to drink will be all surprise me." It was not like he needs to drink. But drinking something helped Sitabus feel normal again.

"Of course, no trouble at all, my lord Kyuketsuki." Sitabus gave a quick thank you. Once they hand their meal, they quickly found a seat mainly because the first table both of them went near cleared a space for them the maids' joyfully giggling as they did.

"I thought you said Nazarick didn't have any humans," Clementine asked before biting into the steak with a pang of savage hunger. Not sure which animal it came from.

He hummed in thought before answering. "These are not normal humans in the sense all of them were created by my friends. Like I created Aveda to maintain my room and lab, I believe they are called homunculus humans."

Chuckling a little due to how recently he created Jade, she must not have learned much before the end of Yggdrasil. Idly drinking whatever the sweet drink was, it was delicious. Thinking of how best to approach the subject at hand.

"Now you are at least part vampire, one thing I must stress is the control of your battle frenzy. Along with the thirst for blood and last ground rules for when you are in and out of Nazarick." Sitabus put up a stern and series stare to make sure Clementine was paying attention.

Clementine herself-paused as if confused a little as if trying to recall old knowledge. After realizing what it was. "But I know those rules don't cause visible or lasting harm unless allowed by you, don't attack humans while in cover, no killing anyone who doesn't attack first, and not harming any residents of nazarick."

He gave a smooth grin. This showed clem could recall jade's memories and showed some of her personality mixed in with clementine's for the most part: However, so far, she proved to have none of Jade's abilities or spells.

"True; however, your old body was a demon or succubus to be more accurate. Based on what I can tell, you're a kind of Eldredge vampire or mutated vampire. Probably due to putting some of my blood in the potion. So keep this in mind." Sitabus lectured Clementine with a steely warning gaze.

Clementine's face twisted into joy then confusion as if thinking about this herself; she had not considered the change too much or how it would affect her physically and mentally. Not that Kyuketsuki knew the answer himself. Yes, he knew how it was supposed to work, but this was a completely new situation he had not even considered to occur.

One Sitabus could not even adequately explain why either. It should have failed killing Clem or worked. Not stopped halfway, leaving a mutated person of both people. Keeping himself from diving Deeper into the hole, there was nothing he could do to change the past only the future.

The air around them still felt different than before. It just wasn't the same. Kyuketsuki had made the most of the situation. He couldn't help but wish this was just a bad dream he might still wake up from. Then what would it mean about this world he bitterly asked himself?

Sitabus talked with Clem trying as best he could to make this work at least until the real Jade could come back.

Thankfully it wasn't long before Demiurge enters his view, walking up and taking an open seat.

"Ah, it is good to see you, lord Kyuketsuki. I have come as summoned." Smiling at the archdevil with a warm beaming look.

Taking in all the details of the 7th-floor guardian, he had a kind of gleam in his eye as if calculating thousands of plans up in a minute. In his Sharpe suit and attire, adjusting his tie as if it wasn't perfect already. This was what worried him, however remembering how Ulbert created him so many of those plans where not for the benefit of humans.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to know your plans for E-Rental. Along with your plans for the bipedal sheep under Kathrin's control." Hearing Demiurge chuckle at his joke only made this more laborious, but a line needs to be drawn.

Kyuketsuki opened his mouth to speak halting before a single word left his lips. Would it be mean to reprimand Demiurge? It was just the way he was made, not outright hate for humans. Perhaps there was a way to do this gently and get his point across why did all of them just assume he had some grand plan for everything.

"First, let me ask you what Ainz plans. Then I will tell you my plan for the bipedal sheep of E-Rental as you call them. This way, we can avoid any misunderstanding of my _grand _goals for the human city." Hiding his Smirk, Sitabus would be able to figure out what Ainz was doing Without any misunderstanding.

Watching as Demiurge adjusted his glasses with a gleam in his eyes. One which reminded him of Kathrin about to say something unsettling to Kyuketsuki about humans plans to murder or enslave them. "It is quite complex. Ainz has far-reaching plans for world domination. I am still trying to see the full scope of his plans…"

Sitabus felt his mind grind to a halt…no he must have misheard this didn't sound like something Momoga would want to do at all. His words failed him, what if Demiurge was telling the truth had Momonga really changed this much. Doubt fumbled through Kyuketsuki's brain trying, hoping Demiurge was just pranking him, but no the archdevils face never wavered even as he spoke.

Kyuketsuki could feel all of the onlooking maid's eyes staring into his soul. Thankfully he didn't need to breathe, so holding his breath was no problem for him, taking several long minutes just trying to contemplate how his friend had decided this action.

Demiurge didn't dare speak up waiting for his response, and he missed the rest of what he said after. It would be rude to ask him to repeat what he said, how could he reply quickly to this without looking like a fool. Glancing at Clementine for an out of this conversation or if nothing else by him time to think up something.

Thankfully she did with a broad beaming fanged smile. "Oh, how fun perhaps we could help with a few messy operations. Though if you have other plans master, you can send me to prove my devotion as you asked."

Seeing Demiurge give Clementine an inquisitive look, Kyuketsuki knew he had to act unsure of Demiurge's thoughts of the ex-human. "What Clem-chan means to say is first I wish to either return my laboratory to fully working operation or build a replacement in E-Rental. So, I may be of more benefit to Nazarick then I have been while I was displaced."

Sitabus could almost feel himself sweat in panic and sorrow. He didn't want to seem as useless as he felt. If he could not even protect his creation from harm, how could he protect all of Nazarick from the world? Sitabus envied Ainz in a way all he had to do was maintain it.

"My lord, you have been of great help already capturing E-Rental in three weeks. I doubt I could have done it faster or more effectively without them even knowing it, myself." Demiurge assured the supreme being.

How could Demiurge be so sure of this, Sitabus wanted to ask, but it might be too weird. Settling for another question instead. Hoping this would give him an answer to something on his mind.

"Tell me, Demiurge, what makes me a supreme being exactly? What makes you have such faith in my abilities?" Softly asking it while avoiding the original question, but he wanted to know.

Sitabus knew he asked the wrong question when Demiurge gave a disbelieving look. Struggling not to show his worry on his face. "What doesn't make you one of the 41 supreme beings. I am afraid I don't understand the question even without your power or brilliant mind for battle strategies. You would still be a supreme being, my lord, does this satisfy your question?"

Oh, how he wanted to scowl so bad right now. But he didn't want to Demiurge to think it displeased him. Sitabus tried to think of what his plan was, but in truth, he just wanted a safe haven was too much to ask for?

Even if he said otherwise, Demiurge would probably think he had some other grand plan in mind. _'Think…think…think…now, you're taking too long to answer, and they're both looking at you. You can't ruin those expectations.'_ How could he word it without it getting misinterpreted somehow? No doubt, this would go right back to Kathrin, who would enforce it like it was law.

The more he thought about it, the worse he felt watching Clementine talking with Demiurge while they waited. As his mind travels back to Momonga's plan of world domination, just why. This was sure to have so much paperwork and communicating with nobles over petty things. It would be right back to where Sitabus didn't want to be. What role he could play once they succeed.

Sitabus was at a loss for what he should or shouldn't say he was so bad with words. Panicking, he did the one thing that could buy him time to think of the answer.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I need to talk with Ainz as well. I hate to keep him waiting too long. Demiurge, do not harm any humans in E-Rental without alerting me first, it is too delicate at this stage. Come along, Clementine!"

Sitabus could not leave the room fast enough, only hoping he didn't disappoint them more than he already knew he had.

* * *

**-Clementine pov-**

Clementine quickly rushed down the hall in pursuit of her master's back. Unable to understand why he left so quickly or why he seemed so shaken was he still blaming himself for her own failure.

Replaying it in her mind, she was having a rather inspiring talk with Demiurge about _playing_ with bipedal sheep, as Demiurge called humans. It was all going fine as they waited for the supreme being to talk about his plans.

When he just panicked and left the hall even now, the air of danger and paranoia surrounded him. Probably one of the changes he was talking about earlier. There was something else, only his emotions were too guarded and well-hidden to discern.

With a hard stare at Kyuketsuki's back, trying to understand what had changed. Was it her inability to remember the last few moments of the fight before jade's death? Did Clementine do something to anger master so he would not even look at her like Jade?

Thinking on it more in-depth, it only brought more confusion as to where this deep longing for Kyuketsuki came from. Pushing the thought away, Clementine swiftly moved closer to masters cold but comfortable body.

Looping an arm around Kyuketsuki's arm halting, the few maids who had finished eating in the hallway started to whisper, looking at them both.

Her mismatched eyes meeting those crimson eyes. "Tell me you have her memories. Why couldn't she just message me if she was in trouble."

The question was not for Clem, but Jade, a question Clementine wasn't entirely sure she knew an answer to. This desperate look allowed her a glimpse into the master's heart, which had been so well hidden for the last day since they had come back.

Fear of losing the truthful view of Kyuketsuki's emotion drove her to answer quickly. "Because she loved you too much to see you get hurt or fail you."

The hallway was silent. Even the whispering maids were silent out of respect, or interest Clementine was unsure.

"**It was my job to protect her! How can I do that if…your dead Jade**." Kyuketsuki halted, realizing he shouted her name, but he could not turn away as Clementine's hair caressed his cheek.

Clementine felt her head hurt as ideas of taking advantage of this moment, her heart: however, she felt a need to reassure him even if it went against her nature to break people and things.

Again, her thoughts went to war, yet the love won out. "You don't need to protect Jade or me, my only master. We love you, unconditionally while I can't remember how she died. I know she did so out of love and devotion, so stop letting it weight down your mind."

"I don't know if I can do that, Clem-chan, I should have prepared more. I should have had better control of my battle frenzy." Kyuketsuki's voice lost a little of its luster; still, those eyes seemed less cold than before.

"I know you can master Kyuketsuki. It's part of what makes you a supreme being and my one and only master." Clementine murmured, staring deep into his deep red eyes. Leaning in to kiss those juicy lips as her body felt so hot being so close. Easing as their lips touched if only for a few seconds, it felt like hours.

Smiling, she was finally making progress on reclaiming her spot in the master's heart. Though she dared not test those limits so soon. She could wait besides tasting the sweet flavor of his lips would be enough to state this hunger for now.

"Now, I believe lord Ainz is waiting to meet you at his office." Gaining Kyuketsuki's focus again.

"Right, let us not keep my old friend waiting any longer. What do you think he wants to talk about?" Kyuketsuki asked Clementine, turning to continue back on their path.

"No idea, kyuketsuki-sama."

Both of them were quite though Clementine could not help but wonder if there were supposed to be other beings like Kyuketsuki were where they now. Demiurge seemed all too happy to speak praises of his creator, which had left, at least of what little Clem learned. While talking with the archdevil.

"Can I ask lord Kyuketsuki what happened to the other supreme beings like Ulbert-sama."

Clementine leaned in close to Kyuketsuki's arm, watching the master's eyes filled with a kind of longing. "It is a little hard to explain some well, most left for one reason or another. Still, it was fun to have them around. You should have seen them. I think Ulbert would have gotten along with you."

"Really?" This seemed odd, given Ainz distrust of her even after reawakening. "Yeah, well, maybe Ulbert had a certain flair for evil and getting into his role. He helped me perfect my strategy for hunting small guilds, even if he wouldn't let me use his imperfect world item."

Clementine took those words with wonder and befuddlement. "What like an adventuring guild?"

Kyuketsuki chuckled. "Not quite. A guild from Yggdrasil had anywhere from five or more players as Ainz Ooal Gown had 41 at its peak. Momonga has been a part of the guild far longer than me. It was fun for quite some time meeting and getting to know them all at least of the ones I met."

Seeing the fanged smile brought a light dusting to Clementine's cheeks, this smile didn't last. "It is funny the whole reason I started hunting guilds was Dorgaro tried to get them to attack Nazarick. So, I stopped him by (Player Killing) PKing the guilds aligned with him till they left or stopped trying to hurt Nazarick."

Clementine wanted to know more about the master's past; Kyuketsuki seemed far more human now. Excited to talk about the group which made Nazarick the grand place it is. But this was different than other adventurers like her brother, who only cared about his fame.

"Sigh, it wasn't long ago before guild Members started to leave. As to why they left. It was because they could not live in Yggdrasil. Their avatars could not sustain their real bodies. Among other reasons, I'm sure they would have stayed if they could."

Kyuketsuki let out a gloomy demeanor that seemed to permeate through the hall. Even Clementine could not help but feel touched by the dim mood, caressing master's arm, hoping this comfort was not going too far still whatever Kyuketsuki-sama was talking about with avatars and other bodies escaped her.

"Knowing you stayed is all that matters to me. Do you miss them?" Clementine rubs up against the true vampire side. Taking advantage of the private moment as they sluggishly walked down the silent halls, farther away from the others.

"Yes, very much so, but I suppose they are all one more friend I had to say goodbye to. I hope you don't mind getting dragged down with me, Ja...Clem-chan." Kyuketsuki tone hides a deeper sorrow Clementine could not understand. Almost every part of her being wanted to make it vanish yet unable to without knowing more.

Catching her sharp gaze, Kyuketsuki forced a smile; his crimson eyes were dull. A feeling bubbled up in her chest, something she hated this feeling — jumping in front of her master with a hard gaze. "I don't see it that way at all, master. You say it like it's a curse."

Both their eyes locked into an intense gaze. These bright red eyes seemed empty at the moment. The answer went unspoken between them because they both knew it already. Which only unsettled Clementine more why would he not say something already? She couldn't let it remain like this even as a forced smile returned.

"It's not true at all they should have stayed if they were frien..." halting at the tight grip on her neck.

A dark, oppressive shimmering Aura washed out of her master in waves darkening those halls as Kyuketsuki's rage-filled stare froze Clementine in her tracks. Sweat rolled down her skin, unable to form words at the face of death itself.

"**Clem-chan, if there is one thing, I will not allow it is for you to disrespect the choices of my friends.** **Though I know not what has happened to them, they are part of the reason I have remained."**

Kyuketsuki gave Clementine shivers at the unrelenting chills invading her soul as she is pulled closer. Kyuketsuki Whispers, the next part of this puzzle, was part of his past. "I am not even sure if I should have survived the hell of a toxic world. I already failed her once, and I will not again."

Clementine's mind was bogged down by a rush of emotion but not panic. She could not fight Kyuketsuki if he chose to kill her here. Out of every last question to ask, one stood out the most.

"This one is... sorry for displeasing...you master...Is... why you are... called the forgotten vampire." The tight grip made it hard to speak, not that it would stop her from asking.

Kyuketsuki halted at the question, scowling his grip loosened as he pulled back. As if burned but not angry at her but himself. "Sorry I... fumbling with his words the dark murders mood forgotten.

"Part of hunting guilds was being an unknown threat. So, they didn't see me coming and prepare ahead of time. It was dangers enough hunting them solo as it is; to prevent this, I controlled information about my avatar, both from information brokers and other sources to give myself an edge. Ulbert really helped me out...just don't speak about them like this again ok."

Listening to Kyuketsuki, it was clear whatever he was whispering about in rage was not going to be revealed. Clementine let the issue drop, still curious as to why the subject hurt him so much. The rest of the walk to find Momonga was in silence.

* * *

**-Momonga's office-**

Entering Ainz's office, which before now never served any purpose other than ascetics. Looking around it now, it still had a few papers on it even if Albedo and Ainz were nowhere in sight. Chuckling at the odd behavior, it seemed Albedo followed Ainz like a lost puppy now. Or was it because it was just Albedo acting naturally? Still, it was strange he wasn't here unless something came up. Turning to the two guards of the room, both beetle guards seemed to share a glance.

"Sorry, Lord Ainz got a message from Albedo about something urgent before you arrived." they both apologized. He waved off their worry. There was nothing to panic over.

"It is fine. Keep up the good job. Please have Ainz message me when he has time to talk."

Kyuketsuki ignored the praise of the guards as his mind wandered to the issue of what he could do for the future. _'For now, maybe the best option is the drop off the world item.' _ Sitabus couldn't believe he forgot to do this before letting his mind cool down.

Grabbing Clementine's hand before teleporting in the treasury with a vast towering mountain of gold before them, Clementine seemed mesmerized by it all. "Where are we master." wonder-filled her voice.

"The treasury of Nazarick, this will be your first time here. Though you won't be able to enter here without a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown," Sitabus answered before turning to the black marvel, almost mirror-like surface in the corner. _'Now what was the password again.'_

"Do I get one if I do well enough?"

It had been a while since he was last here, ignoring Clementine's question. "GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN" In response to these words, Clementine could not read what appeared, as Kyuketsuki spoke up. And the archway cleared to reveal the entrance to a grand narrower hallway. Clementine followed him through the long hall lit by green bars along the wall, unable to tell what magic-powered them. Scanning over the weapons lining the hall on display shelves in the wall.

Finally, coming up to a room with couches, a table, and a desk with what looked like lord Ainz only Albedo was no were in sight; however, somehow, the unimaginable power around him seemed dimmed.

Not that Clementine needs a reason to dislike Ainz, the only master she would bow to was lord Kyuketsuki. Clementine reaches to draw out her stilettos. Stop by Kyuketsuki hand singling for her to wait, which confused her greatly.

"Hello, pandora actor. I believe this is only the second time we have met." Sitabus gave a fanged smile.

Clementine could only watch as Ainz in wonder as the imposing overlord's body shifted and changed into a yellow military uniform, which she had never seen before. As Pandora stomped his feet together, saluting them. "grüße herr Kyuketsuki und seinen lieben freund, it honors me for you both to have come to the treasury. Pandora Actor, the guardian of the treasury, is at your service."

Bowing with grace and posing dramatically. Clementine shared a look with her master for clarification. Who only beamed happily back? "Don't mind him; he is great to hang around even if I get the feeling Ainz doesn't like him for some reason. Even though he created him." Muttering the last part and patting Clem-chan's hair before turning back to the floor guardian.

"I am here to drop off a world item. [Hel's torch]" pulling out the blue flaming lantern from his inventory and handing it over to Pandora, who was thrilled to be inspecting it.

"Wunderschönen to think I would see another world item. Give me but a moment, and I shall catalog this item at once." Pandora salutes before quickly leaving to put it away with an overjoyed face.

Glancing at Clementine, it was funny to see her bewildered expression. Patting her head to gain her attention, "Don't get too surprised this is just how energetic pandora can be most of the time. Frankly, I find him pleasant to be around along with a very powerful greater doppelganger."

It was easy to read the agitated exertion on Clem-chan's face "If he is a floor guardian, why haven't I seen him around like Demiurge or Albedo."

At the inquiry, Sitabus sighed, "That would be two-fold. One because Momonga is embarrassed about him for a stupid reason and second because Pandora loves his job of overseeing the treasury. At least I think he does, or Ainz doesn't want others to know too much about him."

Before they could talk more about this, a message rang picking up Kyuketsuki was answered by Kathrin. "Hold this thought, my dear."

Message spell

{Sorry to interrupt my love, but we have a problem it has come to my attention a powerful vampire has popped up near E-Rental. Ainzach, the head of the adventure's guild, has personally asked for the vultures of darkness to handle this matter. Alongside three other mithril teams}

{I see, have you informed Momonga about the situation yet}

{No, I would have, but he has been unresponsive to any messages I had sent. Should I try again.}

'_Odd still, this was strange to be sure if nothing else this was a situation I can handle.'_ Smiling this was perfect, Sitabus could sway this vampire to join them and if it was a trap better not to get Ainz involved in the matter anyway if he wasn't taking messages.

{No, we will be there shortly I need to prepare first.} Ending the message locking eyes with Clementine.

"Master?" Before they could talk again, Pandora returned, "Is there anything else I can do for you today great one perhaps enhances for the lieben weapons." Elegantly tipping his hat, taking a pose and hand gesturing to Clementine.

"Yes, I will need my quick change sticks the red ones and a few of my healing potions I have a vampire to tame. Also, please inform Aveda I will be away for a short trip."

Pandora actor was all too happy to help the supreme being as Kyuketsuki formulated plans for the battle to come.

* * *

**-Adventurers guild-**

Ainzach intently stared at Kathrin, Clementine, and Kyuketsuki with trepidation. Though Ainzach was keeping his end of the deal, he was still coming to terms with the truth of someone he once trusted greatly, not just as a friend but as an adventure. This complication would make it harder to get what he wanted to work out of this situation. He knows the agreement meant he couldn't kill the three leaders of the mithril, adventuring parties in front of him.

Because Kathrin herself sent out scouts to confirm this vampire was indeed strong, none of the mithril teams here would be strong enough to face it or the other person waiting. Worse, SItabus couldn't have them killed. He would lose the adventures guild followed by the magic guild because of how close-knit they were. So, he would either have to convince them he could handle it or use other means to get them out of the fight early. There is a strong possibility of using memory altering spells to make sure they didn't spill the beans after. Kathrin already wanted to kill them all and be done with it.

Kathrin, while effective at leading, was far too overzealous to please his wishes, which would be fine. If this didn't include murdering everyone in the room, which disagreed with him. _'It great she has gotten levels in a ruling class to handle the city management better. Now, if only she weren't so quick to take the most effective option, Regardless of human life.'_

Kyuketsuki was Leary to try to get her to change her thinking after how well it went the last time he tried. Gauging the three leaders seated across from them. Just off of their out word personality, two of them didn't seem like they would be too stubborn, but by the glare, one of them was sending him. Sitabus knew he would be troublesome about this mess.

What did it mean to be a supreme being it was a question he stilled didn't have an answer to even after thinking about it, the whole way to the guild? No matter how he spent ruminating on the subject, he didn't feel like he deserved such a title. What was the difference between the other four in this room and him was it just his inhuman power? Now was not the best time to be thinking about this. Still, the question gnawed at the back of his mind.

No matter the answer, Kyuketsuki had to prove he could do more than slay his enemies. Even if he hated the fact, this was almost sure to get him stuck doing more paperwork and getting involved in politics again.

'_I couldn't protect one of you how can I protect more.'_ In spite of those thoughts, Kathrin's gaze only held love and devotion, as did Clem-chan.

"I am glad you could all make in on such short notice. Igvarge leader of Kralgra, Bellote Leader of sky wolf, Moknach the leader of Rainbow and Kyuketsuki from darkness vultures in place of Momon." Ainzach voice gathered their attention.

"Hold up! How come your leader isn't here, what too lazy to show up." Igvarge snidely commented, though, by the hateful eyes, the man Cleary didn't like Kyuketsuki either.

"There is no need to be rude. I'm sure there is a good reason." Bellote scolded him.

Each of the three passed an odd look his way, knowing this would be complicated to explain. Still, it was better than tieing them down in the same team. "Momon agreed to join teams; however, when the need arises, we split teams again between the vultures and darkness."

After accepting the explanation, they nodded and moved on.

"It has come to our attention a silver-haired vampire with lots of sharp teeth has appeared near E-Rental killing an adventuring team- the more the guild master of the adventures explained the situation, the more he had a sinking feeling about this. Though in case it did turn out to be Shalltear, he needs to find out what was going on. Second, he would need to make sure this vampire did not connect to Shalltear.

'_No matter what I won't let Shalltear be revealed here and revealing too much might lose the trust of Ainzach, this will be tricky.'_ Taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts.

"I think my team should take care of this vampire personally. I'm something of an expert on the matter." Kyuketsuki forced back the grimace off his face. Too late to change the start now.

"Hold on! You have only been an adventure for a few weeks!" Igvarge stood up, glaring hatefully at him.

Sitabus smiled at this."I have been adventuring a lot in my travels long before I came here. Vampires are a specialty of mine. I can guarantee I will stop this monster before it kills more. If you all will trust me enough to handle it? with minimal loss of life."

Ainzach narrowed his eyes almost unseen by the others at the true vampire. This tipped his hat but would help his cause. He needs to finish this quickly. The other two were more than happy to take the explanation, but Igvarge was dead set on making this a challenge.

"You expect us to hand this task over to your team. I refuse my team is going on this too!"

Kyuketsuki would have preferred for it not to have come to this, but people like Igvarge were glory hounds. Nothing could be gained by killing him no matter how tempting the offer was. "Alright, but I warn you this will not end well for your team. As for compensation, allow me and Ainzach to discuss this in private."

"I wish you luck then." Two of the others commented before leaving, the last one takes his time sending one final glare before leaving.

Finally, Kyuketsuki turned to the guild master who did not look pleased by the topic at all. They were both silent before the guild master finally spoke Unfolding His hands, "Why do you want to take on this quest so much?"

The distrust was palpable in the air the very fact Ainzach wouldn't even say his name spoke volumes about how much faith he lost between them. Still, he couldn't back out of the bargain, not without risk. "This vampire, regardless of origin, is a threat to my city. What more reason do I need? Don't you trust me anymore?"

The glint of venom in the guild master's eyes didn't diminish in the slightest. "You had a demon ask. No demand my help after having the city attacked by undead, with someone for that matter who is supposed to be dead in your company from said undead attack! I might add. Don't think just because she changes her look doesn't mean I don't see the resemblance!"

Sitabus winced at this would not help his case much. His eyes hardened, remembering Jade bringing back his resolve. "Because I will not lose another servant Jade was enough. I will burn whoever I must to keep them safe. Would you not do the same if you could save your loved ones or your family?"

Ainzach face was hard to read; still, his eyes softened slightly. Looking down in thought, which gave us both time to think before he stood and turned to the window. The guild master was deep in thought; sadly, he couldn't read his friend's mind like Clementine since they are not converted.

It almost seemed like this might turn sour before Ainzach turned back to them. His face set like a stone as he scanned over then before finally breaking the silence of the room. "I still don't agree with your methods, and I think this is a bad idea, but...you won't harm the adventures in my guild!"

"Yes, you have my word. Have I ever broken my word before? I have let you all run the guild like normal in return for your loyalty."

At this, Ainzach gained a small smile before it vanished again. If nothing else, Sitabus had his respect, for now, not his trust, though.

"It wasn't your fault, you know, right? I have lost people adventuring myself. It happens. All we can do is honor our losses."

Kyuketsuki was already leaving because there was no point in answering. Of course it was! Ainzach was a good man, but he didn't understand he would make up for this here. Along with finding answers to this mess.

* * *

**-Forest Near E-Rental-**

As Kathrin moved her hands, losing their green glow, she moved back from the last of Igvarge team. Now knocked-out on the grass under the shade of the trees pinned down by bark restraints. Not one of them would remember how they got here. Only they had failed to provide support to the mission and got knocked out early in the fight.

"Great work Kathrin now onto the real challenge. Rita, you and Bardic, will guard our rear once we arrive."

Both of them agreed with grimaces, not liking the idea of sitting out the fight. They understood caution is needed if this turned out to be Shalltear. He couldn't take any chances.

Sitabus mind raced to figure out if this actually was the nightmarish vision in his mind or just a rare convenience of a powerful vampire showing up. It almost made him sick with worry at best he could be walking into an ambush with little info and minimal preparation. His hands brushing over the red sticks on his pouch. Glancing at them, all Bardic and Ritana looked pensive at the prospect of the upcoming fight.

On the other hand, both Clem-chan and Kathrin almost look happy at the challenge they might face. As if death didn't even scare them in the least, maybe frightened him more than the threat ahead. What if one of them dies?

What if he couldn't protect them?

What if he was cursed to see them die as well?

Kyuketsuki's mind was bogged down with so many scenarios of the worst possible outcomes. His body trembled as he fought back the darkness trying to consume his brain. No, he couldn't lose himself now. He had to focus tightly, gripping his sword handles.

'_This time, it will be different no matter what awaits us ahead.' _The encouragement did little to chase away the fear. With every step, the dread of what he would find only grew the closer they got.

"Is the threat so strong to have you shaken so lord Kyuketsuki." Ritana's voice was filled with concern, was it showing how little he believed this would be easy. Or was it just jitters making his stomach feel tight right now?

Either way, he couldn't be so pathetic to let his fears affect the mood. Doing so was guaranteed to get them killed. If this indeed was as bad as he believed, forcing a smile at Ritana loving the cute blush which found its way on to her cheeks.

"No worries, I'm just overthinking things, my dear just follow my orders, and I will win like always. Before you know it, we will be back at the inn celebrating." Rita beamed happily.

Right, he couldn't lose faith in himself even if it still hurt determined to fix this situation. Maybe also get an idea of how he would help Nazarick with Ainz's plan. No matter how much Sitabus wanted to talk with his friend. If nothing else, Narberal, who was at the inn waiting for Ainz as instructed, was sure to inform Ainz of what was happening.

Meaning if worst came to worst, he would have back up on the way. Scanning the surrounding forest, bushes, and trees, this kind of area would be perfect for ambushes. At the same time, it would also limit the line of sights forcing any ambushers to be a small number or close by. Least they risk exposing themselves by signaling or limiting the effects of large numbers. In such thick woodlands.

What had him panicked was the thought of them having a world item or worse the Downfall of Castle and Country. If this we're the cause of then the only solution would be to end Shalltear quickly, could he really kill her. Sitabus was Nazarick's hidden blade hunting threats. This would be the second time he had been forced to fight a member of Nazarick.

Clicking his hand shut, it hurt to think about, and this was before they were alive like they were now. What if Shalltear couldn't come back like Jade, would he be cursed to slay those he cherished most again?

Kyuketsuki snapped out of his thinking as Kathrin's gentle hand covered his shaking one. Her golden eyes stared into his with understanding, banishing the fear and pain. Her smile brightening his mood.

"No matter how strong this vampire, we shall slay them together. Just like old times back when the dreadful dragon rival still lived." Kyuketsuki softly rubbed Kathrin's hand as they walked, soothing the dread in his heart.

Finally, after a few more minutes, the group came out into the clearing the vampire came into view Shalltear hunched over holding her spear turned away from them unmoving and close by was Velvet's beautiful doll-like face void of emotion. Kyuketsuki's mind almost shut down at the surprise.

He couldn't move feeling heartache skyrocket how had this happened? How did velvet reappear, when? Why, if it really was the Downfall of Castle and Country, how has it affected two targets? Unable to look away from the horrible site of velvet once again mind-controlled.

It was like he was back in those snowy mountains again. Just discovering the trap was set. The same dread filling his heart only eclipsed by what this meant. Realizing too late why Momonga had rushed off without telling him. Worse with velvet here, most of his strategies for dealing with Shalltear was not going to be possible now.

"Master Kyuketsuki, how is this possible? I thought my sister was dead!" Panic filled Kathrin's voice as her hand tightly gripped his. Pleading to know just as freaked out as he was at this moment. Sitabus, however, could not form the words to describe this situation. It was one of the worst possible outcomes. Why had both of them been sent out, regretting not asking Momonga about what happened while he was away sooner?

What should he do if he left Ainz would come here and be forced to fight them both? Shalltear was already tough enough, but putting all the attention on her would give Velvet more than enough time to sneak up and attack at the worst moment in a fight.

He couldn't undo the mind control either-even if he unloaded every charm, enchantment, and illusion spell he knew. With how high level they were, both of the new worlder adventures would be useless, and Clementine would be hard-pressed to get involved without dying in the process. What should he do to guarantee success here? Pulling out switch sticks as a desperate plan started to take shape.

With a Snap echoing as Kyuketsuki's usual gear was replaced by lavender rusted and jagged armor. Putting off a dark aura dimmed the light around him and chilled the air. The twisted metal plating makes all of them shake under the unholy pressure of the armor. Kathrin's face looked the most concerned of them all.

"My love, it can't be bad enough to require the Abyss Devils armor?"

"Ritana and Bardic, if things go bad here, you are to retreat back to town at once under no circumstances are you to join this battle. If you do, you will die!"

"Clem-chan, you are to stay close, do not let either of them hit or catch you and finally Kathrin." Kyuketsuki voice lost all joy his eyes locked onto both of them almost entranced by the two hunched over allies.

Kathrin looked ready to have a panic attack at his mood. As if knowing what he was going to say tightly gripping his armored arm. "No, I will not leave you to fight this alone, lord Kyuketsuki, you could die!"

Sitabus could not help but smile despite the situation they were in; his future queen would not let him fight this alone. Possibly the only time, she would reject an order no matter what he said. It seemed almost comical did she not know how Important her life was to him. "Kathrin, I can't lose you too." He softly cooed, rubbing her cheek.

"If you go into this fight and I don't follow how could I live with myself. It may be selfish, but I will follow you anywhere, my love I can't be a queen if I can't even keep my king safe!" Kathrin cooed, drawing him close into a passionate kiss, purring her emotion into the link as their lips pressed together. Unaffected by the rough and menacing armor pressed against her body at painful points.

Absorbed into the moment, Kyuketsuki felt daze by the passionate kiss. As time lost meaning to them at the moment. Parting after an eternity of the rush coming from those sweet lips. What could Kyuketsuki say to change resolution in the eyes of his love, he doubted anything could scare her away? Sighing as he rested his head on her forehead as they locked eyes.

"What if I can't do this, we could both end up dying here. I don't know if I have the strength to kill them both it hurts too much just seeing them like lifeless dolls. Knowing the only way to end it is to kill them or the wielder of the world item." Kyuketsuki whispered.

A bright beaming smile graced her features even as tears filled her eyes. "Then I shall help you, and should this end in defeat, then I shall follow you through hellon itself to see you again if I must. Nothing shall keep me from finding you again."

…

The silence of the touching moment didn't last as cloaked figures walked out led by one with an owl mask scanning over them. All of them went on guard at the visitor and the seven others in cloaks with much more simpler masks.

"Ah, you must be the vampire who has been giving us so much trouble. Have you seen Jester by chance I need to have a talk with him?"

"Leave now!" Kyuketsuki growled as his party readied for battle; however, the masked person only laughed with contempt.

"How rude and after we came all this way over to give you one last chance. we will even help you with this situation should you be willing to join us." The owl mask gestured to the two-mind controlled NPC's.

"No thanks, I don't work with scum like you!" Kyuketsuki drew out both his swords struggling not to go into his blood frenzy at the sight of them.

"I see. Too bad. Then what comes next is your own fault. The Covent of Crow's does not forgive those who cross us! [twin: vine arrows]" The owl mask launched her spell from under her robes at both Velvet and Shalltear. As the seven minions rushed into attacked the group.

Sitabus could not stop it as one assailant got in his way, attacking with some strange appendage that looked green and infected. With a single slice, they went down too late to stop it as the vines hit both of Shalltear and Velvet though they did little damage.

Glancing back, Ritana and Bardic were handling them self's excellently against two each. Clementine and Kathrin had already taken down their attackers. Gathering his wits, Sitabus scanned the area, but the owl mask was nowhere to be seen. Apparently, having vanished the moment they lost sight of him.

Cursing his luck as the damage was already done. His attention drew back to the pair Shalltear now clad in her red armor with wings, javelin raised to attack. Next to her was Velvet clad in a light shimmering armor her floating spike balls ready. Looking their way with a deadly gleam in their eyes.

"Hello lord Kyuketsuki, it is good to see you again too bad I need to kill you." Velvet politely uttered as if such a saying was typical.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	10. Chapter 10 Cursed Fates

Authors note: I don't own overlord

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 10

* * *

**-The Bloody Valkyrie Battlefield-**

Kyuketsuki knew he would be sweating right now if he was still human. Glancing at both Velvet and Shalltear with no time to contemplate how the world item could now affect two targets. The moment he moves, both of them would be on him in the blink of an eye. If not Shalltear than Velvet would react first even if she weren't a level 100, she had the power to boost her hits just enough to kill one at half their health.

If he were careless for just a second, he would be a goner on the plus side. She only had a select number of skills to boost damage; so, if he could burn those out without getting hit with them. Glancing back at Shalltear, she would be a monster to fight the prideful creation of Peroroncino. He had higher resistance, agility, and specialization build, but Shalltear had the edge on health and, both on magic and physical attack damage.

Kyuketsuki would almost laugh at facing one of the worst combos to fight. If it didn't hurt so much to do this. He could only feel despair and hopeless in this situation. Losing even the proper time to prepare thanks to this group's persistent interference. From his blind side, he could still hear both Ritana and Bardic fighting the minions. Knowing if he lowered his guard, this battle would end badly.

'_All I can do is hope they can handle those grunts. If I survive this, I'm hunting down this owl mask assassin and every last one of this convent of crows.'_

"It's good to see you both again though I do wonder how you got out here?"

"If you want to know, you can ask lord Ainz. tragically my orders are to kill you now." Velvet answered with a cheerful smile; did she understand how much it stung to hear this.

"Oh, and who gave you such orders, or will your answer be the same as last time?" He retorted back, buying time to cast a few silent boost spells.

"…I might tell you right before you die!" without warning, Velvet punched both spike balls forward. Kyuketsuki slides out of their path right into deflecting Shalltears thrust spinning to the left and blocking a surprise attack from Velvet.

"Kathrin, execute Velvet don't let your guard down." Without needing to be told twice, the head warrior maid jumped into action, rushing at Velvet. Kyuketsuki's attention focuses on Shalltear, freeing his wings as he flies over Shalltear's charge. Narrowly avoiding being run through.

Carefully watching the Valkyrie turn back to him as she again attacks with high speed only now he was ready [maxzimize magic: devouring shadow] unleashing the 8th tire, slashing out a dark wave which almost looked alive with red-eyes, and maw prepared to feed off the enemy's magic. Knowing she couldn't dodge in time, she reacted by [maxzimize magic: Impure Shockwave Shield] as the shield blocked the damage.

They stilled both watching each other as the soft breeze past them in the air. Sitabus smiled at this fortune of the tactic as long as he could keep her away from Velvet, he stood a chance of winning. Giving the other's time, they needed to settle the battle below. Until they cleared the area on the ground, Kyuketsuki couldn't use his AOE spells least he risks hitting them.

"Do you know my creator gifted me with many powerful skills like this. Lord Peroroncino had great insight like that." Shalltear boasted with high confidence, which would play in Sitabus' favor if played right.

"Oh, I'm sure he did even still such petty tricks won't change the outcome of this battle, Shalltear." Kyuketsuki taunted, praying she would take the bait. Not disappointed by Shalltear's reaction summoning a spear of light.

Stealing his nerves as he was flung back as the spear just penetrated the armor. Roaring out as the divine energy flowed into the wound. He panted, shaking, not daring to grin till he was sure.

"I thought you said nothing would change the outcome. It looks like it hurt a lot lord Kyuketsuki. Why not try another!" Shalltear yelled out with a giggle as she throws the second holy spear.

Tanking it like the first unnoticed to Shalltear, the armor was slowly repairing the damage._ 'That's Right, unleash all you have, Shalltear.'_ He flies to the side of Shalltears spear, letting his six daggers stab into her armor. Surprised Shalltear almost missed his twin counter strike as their weapons clashed.

"Didn't I forget to show you my bat fangs, my bad. Here why don't you try again." Already the craving for chaos and battle was rising in his veins. Sitabus was fighting back his want to go wild. He couldn't lose control. The memory of Jade's death flashed in his mind reinforcing his will power.

Shalltear grunted irritation showing on her face trying to land a blow to heal the damage. Kyuketsuki with [cursed wings] along with a few other spells boosting his speed and defense Shalltear was struggling just to break his guard. Sitabus was actually faster he could be unleashing a barrage of strikes right now, yet he couldn't bring himself to do more than a few glancing blows.

Finally, Shalltear had enough retreating higher into the air smirking as she throws another holy spear. Tanking the blow while grunting to fool her before teleporting behind Shalltear [maximize magic: crimson shard weapon], [maximize magic penetrate: winters death edge].

Both blades of at Shalltears back as a rain of red glowing shards and wave of ice stabbed into the armor. Hearing her scream of pain forced a wince out of him, forcing down the pain thumbed in his heart.

Closing his eyes was a mistake; however, one he paid for as Shalltear finally landed a hit feeling his hp dip a little; however, his resistance to the HP drain minimized the HP Shalltear gained. _'Sorry,' _he thought to move to his next phase of the plan, swiftly pulling out a red stick and snapping it.

Appearing in his hand was a shield and spear, both radiating flames and lightning in bright burning waves at the Valkyrie as she cried out retreating from the fire and electrical storm. Forcing a dark grin on his face as regret bloomed in his heart.

"Tell me, did Peroroncino tell you about how we got Sugdrorun's Shell and Talen. If he didn't, I might share it later with you." Kyuketsuki question had Shalltear thinking she didn't know the range of the elemental waves he could launch slowing her down. Kyuketsuki thrusts the shield and spear, threateningly forcing her to dodge and weave through the waves and lines of flames and lightning.

Risking glancing down at Kathrin, who had Velvet on the back foot of their battle. While Rita and Bardic had finally fallen back in the tree line watching. He felt conflicted watching wanting to help Velvet. Sitabus could almost see it again in the alleyway in the domes. Her eyes lifeless the light practically burned away. The knife was so close to her chest as he ran to stop it, knowing he would never make it.

When he left the memory, he screamed out as divine energy came down in a beam on him. Refocusing on Shalltear as fire spells were shot his way, trying to block as much as he could. Panting as the attacks finally ended, Shalltear was smirking at this.

"Don't get distracted by your companies polite. I might feel insulted."

Gritting his teeth, Kyuketsuki wanted to stop this already the longer this dragged on. The more it felt like his mind was sinking into madness numb to the pain or joy, he hated this feeling so much. _**'Stop holding back, or you will die.' **_some part whispered as his anger boiled with no target to focus on.

'_No, I need to do more I can't let them down.' _Drawing up his energy, Sitabus is ready for his tenth tire spell [maximize magic: plasma style: guillotines fall]. Hiding the pain of the HP loss as Shalltear had seconds to get prepared before a giant light-absorbing blade fell from above following the fall of his sword. But he wasn't done using [time stop] then [delayed teleport] below Shalltear when resuming time Appearing in her blind spot.

Watching Shalltear healed as if she had not just been crushed by a giant blade of a guillotine. Frowning Sitabus snapped another three sticks he drew as blood filled into his [blood pool]. "Ha, did you like hu? Where did you go!"

"Right here!" [maximize magic; plasma style: death dragon rising] [maximize magic; plasma style: sparrows' storm] [maximize magic; plasma style: draining vines.]

All Shalltear could do was watch as the crimson dragon rushed from below, her left and right came a rush of bird-like flocks of flowing crimson, and last red vines shot from his blade holding Shalltear in place cutting into her armor. With a great explosion of dark red liquid, Shalltear cried out.

As his blood pool vanished, spent in his triple combo attack, not one ounce of joy came to him even at the successful surprise attack. Losing the element of surprise about Shalltears skills mattered little. Only finishing quickly before his shaking hand refused to attack, or the blood frenzy finally took over. With how much will power it was taking to keep fighting back the red tint at the edge of his vision. Both options would surely bring his death, what else could he do mental attacks and illusions were useless.

Kyuketsuki's blank eyes watch Shalltear her armor damaged with blood dripping down from holes in the armor. Shalltear Panting with rage and pain alights in her red eyes. "You will pay for this pain you have caused me!"

Blindingly rushing in Shalltears, strikes were savage and wild. Sitabus could feel his reluctance to fight all-out rises at seeing Shalltear so severely injured. Hindering what he could really do in this death match without dragging it out longer. Sitabus struggled even as his mind screamed for him to unleash his rage bubbling like magma underneath. Shalltear next blast of holy energy spell was reflected with [greater reflect evil], feeling the agony of her spell launched back at her.

Names of spells were lost to Sitabus as he reacted without thought with spells of his own to counter. Not caring for the minor cuts or wounds were piling up. His only focus was making sure this plan worked Nazarick would be defended, and Ainz wouldn't have to go through this.

Hovering and waiting for Shalltear at a critically low hp now making Shalltears next move predictable. "You're making this very difficult for me, lord Kyuketsuki; however, can you counter this. [Einherjar]"

Kyuketsuki felt his heartbeat quicken as the double of Shalltear appeared, which would have been fine if she didn't summon her household only to sacrifice them for regaining her health_. 'I'm not sure if I should feel pity for her summons or proud for her quick thinking.' _Kyuketsuki looked into the copy with narrowed vision deciding what to do as he traded blows with quick succession. If they kept up, he would be unable to play his last ace in time.

Pushing einherjar back, pulling out his next two sticks. "let's see if this works like before." Sitabus voice edged with madness and despair. Snapping them once the lance was mere inches from his face. An explosion wave radiated out with smoke and blue flames blocking all view.

Destroying the rest of Shalltear's household summons, even pushing the vampire back to the ground. Coughing as the smoke thinned enough to finally spot Kyuketsuki hovering, half of his armor gone as burns marked his body still steaming from the blast. Slowly this blank, hollow face morphed into a crazy grin as madness entirely takes over his face.

Shocked, Shalltear watched, hoping to regain mana as Kyuketsuki slowly shifted to his true form. Laughing as his long tongue hung out of his fanged mouth. Tail and wings erratically vibrating

"**You know I hate this situation; I hate this world item making this happen. But most of all I hate the fact you won't die so I can taste your blood already! I want to hear your pained screams for making me do this!" ** Shouting out as he throws both the shield and spear. Narrowly hitting Shalltear as flames and lighting nicked her sides. Cursing as [darkness mirrors] clones attacked Shalltear.

While she was distracted, a blue dome of magic circles surrounded Kyuketsuki. "**Hear me and bring down my last blade of winter's wrath, which kills eternal flames.** [Kingdom of Ragnarök]" In the blink of an eye, the clear sky was blocked by clouds as the ground rumbled before the curtain of clouds cleared to bring down a beam of pure blinding dark blue rays from the sky.

Kyuketsuki screamed and letting out a hollow laugh as the cold death frost penetrated even his cold immunity. The vampire lord special super tire magic could instantly kill anything below level 50 upon contact. Damaging anything in its area of effect even him, this would satisfy his agony, which filled his heart. Relishing in the repetition of pain as his divine class, Ice demon armor became brittle breaking away in chips.

Kyuketsuki would not stop; he couldn't! Not until he was sure Shalltear was dead. Fueled by pain and madness, he let loose his power of death frost over the area. Losing track of time or feeling in the blinding sea of blue light. In peaceful silence, humming even over his mad laughter, until he didn't have the strength to hold it up any longer. Lacking even the power to keep his wings flying, flaming with a dull pain radiating over every part of his body. Kyuketsuki plummeted to the cracked and frozen earth below, gazing over the now freezing peaceful wasteland of ice and snow below. Reminding Sitabus of the last time, he saw Peroroncino smiling.

* * *

_Flashback_

"So why do you like this place so much, Kyuketsuki. I would think you might like Shalltears floor better or the ninth floor." Peroroncino asked, looking over the frozen tundra.

Letting out a little laugh as a smiling emoji appeared, "Easy it what helped me decide my super tire special spell for my elder crimson king class. To turn the land into peaceful winter wonder, clear of enemies or conflict only to be used to defend Nazarick and cute little penetrable Shalltears."

"Hay Shalltear is my NPC protect your own!" He lightly tapped his shoulder.

Sitabus had so much he could say to this yet settled on, "What if one day I convince Shalltear to come to my side. Besides, it's not like you're staying right; why else would you ask to greet me here so late!"

Neither of their emotionless avatars moved as Peroroncino looked away. If the vampire's avatar could, it would be crying right now. "Hey, don't take it like it's because of you. I just need to take care of my own life. The price of food hiked up again, you know."

He turned to his friend, "How am I supposed to take this you are probably just saying this to run off and play more H-games without me. You don't have to delete your avatar, which means your never coming back. Just like the others."

Kyuketsuki shouted, stepping away, he didn't mean to be bitter, but what could he do. Forcing him to stay would only make things worse. Yet he couldn't help but want to be selfish; he didn't want to be alone again. The bittersweet reason of why he picked [Kingdom of Ragnarök] it would fill the void in his heart with pain as his hp dropped the longer it was used. It was better than feeling hollow and empty. A beauty, hiding its lonely pain under ice and snow. Like a cold shell to defend sacrificing the feeling to keep a home safe.

"Look, I get it. I don't want to do this either, but I can't afford it right now. I don't know when I will be able to come back for a while. It almost feels unfair not to delete it knowing it won't help anyone...how about a promise after I'm gone if your still here take care of Shalltear. I'm even giving you permission to corrupt and tame her if you can?" He joked Sitabus couldn't help but laugh at the lewd joke.

Even without reading Shalltear bio, it would be surprising if Shalltear could be corrupted any more than she already was. Then again, there was just no telling with Peroroncino.

They let the silence settle in a bitter moment turned bittersweet if only for a short time both of them would be smiling if these faces could. "Ok fine, but promise me. We will meet again. Then I can tell you how well I can make Shalltear mine. Without you here to stop me."

They both put up a smiling emoji. "Please, you couldn't handle her type; you always had trouble with them whenever we play the other games, remember. The beast of domination, which is Shalltear, will have you under her leash by the time I come back."

Both of them looked back at the scenery. "Thanks for being here. I know this is hard…chuckle…you made it fun around here. Really though, I am leaving Shalltear in your hands, so keep her safe, will you? I didn't want to say this in a message, you know."

* * *

_End flashback _

Eyes snapping back to reality as the madness started to fade a small smile returning to his face, just in time to impact the ground with a cloud of snow._ 'I can't believe I forgot a promise; I'm sorry, Peroroncino... hehehe...to think I let myself fall so quickly. Time to finish this. Ugh, everything hurts.' _

Pushing himself off the ground as the snow crunched under his hands. His divine tier armor was shredded, barely holding together. Letting out soft painfilled chuckles and looking around. Before Sitabus could even fully stand, shining chains burst from the ground, gripping him tightly arms tight to his sides. Kyuketsuki curses his lowered guard. Indeed, he had gotten careless to forget about Velvet. This spell or skill, whatever it is, was new to him. Flexing his arms halting soon after as a sharp pain stabbed into his arms.

"I am a little surprised this worked on you, lord Kyuketsuki. But with how low on health you are, I think this is the end." Velvets voice flittered in with gentle footsteps. Stepping into view covered in cuts, he was sure she wasted her only death saving move in the last blast.

Scanning around the now flash-frozen forest area to see Shalltear looking fully healed. Trying to find the link to his bat fangs, which was not connecting. _'When could Velvet block the control of my bat fangs. Well, I guess this leaves one option left. Better time this just right.'_

"I see you learned some new skills while you were away, Velvet." Sitabus complimented her standing up to glance between both of them. Not seeing the others nearby. Hopefully, they were out of the massive blast radius.

"A very admirable effort I used up most of my skills and mana in this fight. But now I'm back up to full thanks to the wisdom of my creator. Kyuketsuki-sama, it is too bad you didn't know all my skills. Any last words before I claim my victory?" It almost seemed like Shalltear was blushing; he couldn't focus on such minor things. If he times this wrong, then his only help would be revival magic, as much as it would suck to have to regain levels along with dying.

"My last wish, you say? How about you finish this in one final blow give it all your strength I would hate to think you held back. Before Ainz arrives to finish off this fight and both of you." He smirked as the look of realization struck Shalltear mortified halting as if stung, just putting the pieces together.

"Believe me; I knew of your skills, abilities, and gear the whole time. Knowing this, my goal was never killing you both. It was burning out your skills, death saving tricks, and mana. Kill me, or don't Ainz will still finish you off. Does this make you angry, Shalltear knowing this was all according to plan." Kyuketsuki taunted, loving the enraged look. As he closed his eyes, waiting for the moment, he was hit.

Kyuketsuki didn't have to wait long as Shalltear lance hit home hard, stabbing right through his broken armor and out his back blood spraying out. He smiled a wicked smile. "This makes check [**Release blood seal**: fatal binding and refute of death]!" It came like a flood as the pain increased, his body started to melt through the chains binding him, armor, and gear dropped to the ground.

Across from his melting body, Velvets grip slacked, tasting blood and dropping to her knees. Looking down at the hole in her chest at the same place where Shalltear had run through Kyuketsuki. Pain overrides her senses. Her body started to vaporize into ashes.

Shalltear herself looked on in confusion, unable to figure out what was going on. That should have ended the fight! Scanning around the blood-red liquid which Kyuketsuki turned into started to take a vague shape of the true vampire with all six bat fangs floating around him.

A liquid-like voice wavered out of the strange slime. "You seem confused. Let me tell you about one or two skills of my own I haven't used in a very long time. Called [fatal binding] and [Refute of death] both are very useful but hard to implement. For one, if I use the first one, I can inflict the same injury with double the damage of any hit I take, but it goes both ways."

Growling Shalltear demanding, "Then how are you still alive my attack should have killed you. I know it did. I could see your hp dropped to zero!"

At this, she could almost see a slime-like a mouth formed and beam a fanged smile. "Because the second [refute of death] allows me once a week to regain 00.5% of my health instead of dying the downside is, I can't hold or pick up any equipment till I recover 10 percent of my health you might as well count me as a blood slime in this form."

Sitabus Adjusted to this strange form far different than his solid body. Everything felt sluggish and hard to control, needing his concentration to keep this shape. Most of all, it was terrifying to feel how close he was to dying. Like if Sitabus didn't hold on, he would vanish. Now, if Momonga could get here any time would be great.

'_Just one hit, and I'm dead, but I have a promise to Peroroncino to keep. I will show you how strong my will is! I won't forget this time.' _

Shalltear's confidence returned, raising her lance back up. "Ha, then all you are lord Kyuketsuki is some pathetic slime which shall fall to me, lord Ainz will fall to me as well!" Rushing in with superhuman speed commanding his dagger to move, they shot at the Valkyrie. Alone the bat fangs only slowed her down, taking two hits but blocking the rest.

Kyuketsuki cursed, trying to bend his body out of the way, but it felt so sluggish and bizarre. He panics, shooting out an arm to try and create something. All he could manage was a soft blood spike. _'Seems it will be my end here live well Kathrin. I hope Momonga gets here soon.'_ Shutting off his red-tinted visual without eyes.

Hearing a dull thud looking to see he wasn't dead, no a shield formed around him. Joy and relief filled Sitabus as he slumped down into a ball of red slime. Kyuketsuki turns to the small crest of the hill standing there were Ainz with Albedo and his team nearby.

"Took you long enough to get here! Mind wrapping this up for me." Ainz enraged flames glare at the state of his friends' body. "I think we need to have a long talk about this later. Though I thank you for your help. This will make this battle much easier for me."

* * *

**-Nazarick Throne Room-**

Ainz glared at Kyuketsuki as they gathered in the throne room both Kathrin and Clementine at his side. Happy to be solid again after the last few hours of being a slime. Still, his only death saving skill was used up for the next seven days. All the guardians were looking at him eyes filled with what he guesses were dread of someone they thought almost committed suicide.

Kyuketsuki felt regretful for making them worry, having apparently watched the fight, thanks to Aveda. Who out of worry for him alerted Lord Ainz and the others? How they found out, and why they didn't show up still lingered in his mind? From what he knows, most of Nazarick would die to protect the supreme beings even if he didn't think he honestly deserved such a title and was grateful not to have them show up.

Kyuketsuki still needed to know how this whole mess got started in the first place. If nothing else, he could proudly wear the smile on his face having protected the guardians from fighting each other.

"So, before we bring back Shalltear and Velvet, do you mind telling me why you rushed in there without alerting me. Then almost dying! If I have been even a few seconds slower, we would be resurrecting you as well!" Ainz unconsciously let out his aura showing his rage at the situation.

"I was going to take care of a powerful vampire sighted near E-Rental, imagine my surprise when what should I find? Both Shalltear and Velvet alive and mind-controlled by Downfall of Castle and Country. Before I could prepare for the battle a group, I have been dealing with for a while ambushed us. Care to explain, Ainz!"

Kyuketsuki shouted back if he had just been informed before this, then maybe he could have avoided sacrificing rare divine class armor. The ice devils' armor was a rare drop he had spent hours grinding with Peroroncino help to get. Still, it was worth it if he could get Velvet and, by extension, Jade back. Not even diving into what Velvet's returned meant for Jade being a reincarnation of Velvet.

"I didn't mean to hide the information from you Velvet showed up a little after Jade's death. I didn't know at the time, so I sent her out on a mission with Shalltear. After discovering them, I realized what was going on and returned to Nazarick. Still, this doesn't explain why you didn't contact me before then."

Kyuketsuki stops thinking about it, but this wasn't the first time this had happened now. He contemplated alerting Ainz, but there was only one group that had the answers. Already if he was right, they might also be responsible for teleporting him out of Nazarick and were interfering with their communications now. Who knows what else they could do still these powers sounded familiar to one type of person in Yggdrasil!

"You're saying you didn't get Kathrin's message spells." How much should he share this theory? At least till he knows without a doubt if one did get transported here.

"No, I didn't how odd. Tell me about the group which ambushed you where there any players in the group."

"There were no players present to my knowledge; however, this particular group has world items, so they may be behind this or the Slane Theocracy. Don't worry, I will be hunting them down sooner than later." He smiled at Ainz to reassure him not to worry.

Ainz's gaze still lingered on Kyuketsuki. "Even still, you should have been more careful. I don't want to lose the only other friend to come to this world with me. You don't know how terrifying it was to see you so close to death. We still don't know if…"

"I know how Velvet works because I designed her for crowd control and taking out weakened enemies. I couldn't let you face such odds knowing how Velvet would fight." putting in an unmovable edge to his voice.

Kyuketsuki saw the guardians also had similar thoughts, even if they wouldn't dare interrupt Ainz or him. It brought joy to his heart to see how much they cared. Still, he would do it in a heartbeat again if he could protect them. Yet it wouldn't do to have them worry.

After a few minutes of silence settled in, they moved on to resurrecting Shalltear and Velvet, or was it, Jade. It was hard to say what would happen if an administrator or developer was still watching. What was the goal?

Watching as Shalltear was brought back as the gold melted into Shalltear's form; However, she looked different slightly taller and more mature with small but noticeable breasts. Trying to cover herself glancing around, all the guardians were on guard. Which only confused Shalltear more wondering what was going on.

Kyuketsuki sighed, _'will I did promise I would protect her.'_ Paying no heed to the guardians approaching Shalltear. Pulling out a spare swap stick not used in the battle, snapping it as a red fur edged cloak appeared over Shalltear. Under it was an old and slightly worn dress. Shalltear snuggled into it then looked at Kyuketsuki with wonder. "Thank you, lord Kyuketsuki. What's going on why are they all looking at me like this."

Sitabus smiled softly, holding up a hand to stop demiurge rebuttal. "You don't remember, but you were mind-controlled by the Downfall of Castle and Country. Along with Velvet, I was forced to fight you along with Ainz. You died in the battle, and here you are."

A look of horror came over Shalltear's face as tears built up. "What I hurt you and lord Ainz but I can't remember any of it! I would never!" Recoiling back as the bitter truth set in.

Kyuketsuki didn't let Shalltear step back too far, bringing Shalltear into a hug. "It's ok now! It wasn't your fault. I promise we will find whoever used the world item on you and make them pay… and destroy the wicked item." He whispered out the last part into her ear.

Unwilling to let his own thoughts on the world item be known. Ainz might want to keep it, but he hated the cursed dress. Sitabus would see it ripped to pieces so small it would never be put back together, for all the pain it caused him.

Shalltear seemed to have different thoughts "No, I dare hurt the supreme beings I should be punished. Please, Lord Kyuketsuki punish me, so my guilt may be erased." Almost crying as her blood-red eyes met his scarlet ones pleading. Kyuketsuki could see Shalltear would not let this go quickly; it may even cause more pain to not grant her request.

Ainz reacted accordingly. "No, there is no need Shalltear it is as Kyuketsuki said your actions were not your own fault."

Albedo neither where any of the other guardians were going to let this slide. Sitabus looked back to Shalltear, still in his hug. He saw her not objecting, and Ainz didn't seem willing to punish Shalltear.

"Ainz, how about you let me handle Shalltears punishment. While I agree she is not at fault, I believe giving her one would ease any guilt she feels over the matter." Hoping he would agree already, he knew if Ainz didn't accept the guardians wouldn't take Sitabus words over Ainz's.

"All right, if you believe it will help Shalltear then I will allow it now please move so we may revive Velvet next."

Even as Kyuketsuki walked with Shalltear over to the side, he had a feeling Velvet wouldn't take up all the gold of a floor guardian. Even with this said, it would take at least half as 375,000,000 gold coins melted back into Velvet just as naked as Shalltear was a few minutes ago. Unlike Shalltear, Velvet stood unbothered by her beautiful body showing. Only blowing to Ainz and Kyuketsuki.

"It is great to see you again, master. Where are we? I can't seem to recall how I got here." she calmly asked she was humble and pure, just like how he remembers her bio. Still, it was hard to devise what her reaction would be, yet he explained. Velvet's face nor her body gave any indication as to her response. All she did was bow hiding her face as she spoke only a hint of sadness in her gentle voice.

"Then what shall be your humble servant's punishment master?"

Sitabus wanted to faceplant after hearing this. Well, at least this cleared up her thoughts on the matter. Velvet seemed calm even when saying those words. There was much he wanted to talk to her about. Only in a more private discussion where they had plenty of time. "We can talk about this later alongside Shalltear's punishment."

Kyuketsuki tossed a bundle of spare clothes to Velvet, catching them with ease. Waving for his group to come along, he would talk with Ainz later.

* * *

**-Kyuketsuki's Room- **

Both Shalltear and Velvet swiftly enter the room, taking a seat at the table. Following them close behind was Kathrin with Ritana both in battle maid outfits Bardic was mesmerized by the place. Next was Clementine mere steps behind Kyuketsuki taking a seat at the one end of the table. Scanning over each person, not showing the torrent of emotion by his neutral face.

As Aveda came in last to awaiting her master to say if any of what he required her to fetch. Quietly watching them all with an almost hidden smile.

"Let us begin first with the punishments. Even if I don't think either of you needs one, you both seem to think differently by your forlorn faces, correct?"

Sitabus asked he would rather not have to do this if such could be avoided altogether. Never was it his intent to see them both so depressed only raising his wroth wanting to track down the user of the Downfall of Castle and Country.

They both lowered their heads softly, saying yes.

Standing up, Kyuketsuki's eyes landed on Shalltear as he traced around the table. Taking in the changes to Shalltear's body thinking about what might have caused the slight differences. Making her look slightly older and c cup breasts when they were A cup before. Before taking the flask, from Aveda handing it to Shalltear. "Then, for Shalltear as punishment, I will need you to drink this potion, you will see its effects quickly."

Shalltear gently takes the concoction before drinking it in one quick gulp. Dropping it seconds later as memories filled Shalltear's brain. Along with the emotion, not her own swelling up inside. Unable to describe the battle she was seeing or what to say as it was not her view, but lord Kyuketsuki she was viewing it from.

"What your seeing is my memories of the fight, and remembering those will be your punishment. As I so eloquently put it in our fight, my weakest form is a blood slime. Part of what makes me a master of blood; my ability to manipulate it to do something few can share my mind and heart for but a few moments with you." Sitabus voice echoed an almost unnoticeable sad tone to it.

The view of Shalltears crying eyes and trembling lips pained him, but this was the fastest way to ease the guilt. If not, show how much he cared and how much they need to destroy this single world item the most. Perhaps it was his own hatred of it, but at this point, the longer it was around, the more of a danger it presents to Nazarick.

"I see then I shall bear it with honor, thank you lord Kyuketsuki," Shalltear commented through teary eyes. Giving Shalltear a light kiss on the cheek.

Then he turns to his long-lost creation. "Velvet your punishment shall be different, seeing as this is the second time this has happened. You are not to leave my side unless I allow it, I will not see you afflicted by this world item, do not allow yourself to be controlled by it a third time."

Velvet agreed without words; thankfully, it wasn't so much a punishment as protection. She knew he was unwilling to offer any other sentence as it hurt him deeply to see her in pain. Even if she didn't understand, she was created in the image of a dead friend.

Only after letting the mood settle and sitting back down in his chair did Sitabus continue.

"Now, with this out of the way, let us get to the next part of this talk. Every one of you here will help me with my two main goals for the future. The first is to hunt down the group known as the covenant of crows. The second goal is not to be said to anyone, but us is to destroy the Downfall of Castle and Country."

All of them feel like the air was pressing down on them. As Kyuketsuki let a dark, cold rage filled his eye. A nasty sparkling shone in his eyes at the prospect of destroying it. A long-term goal as the user of this item had fled far away.

Kyuketsuki gestured for Aveda as she pulled up a clipboard looking over it. Listing what an autopsy of the slain follower of the covenant of crow. Surprised to hear this, they appeared to be infected by some kind of parasite. It was impossible to tell which type, With the death frost damage done to them by Kyuketsuki super tier magic. Sighing at his loss of control in the battle, even knowing there were limited options to force Shalltear to use up her death saving gear.

Sitabus put all his effort into thinking of which way the assailants would have gone. Even with teleporting, there were limits, scanning over the crude map in front of him. For any details that would help only making him nervous with these three options at hand, the forest near E-Rental was a crossing point between the RE-Eztie kingdom, Baharuth Empire, and the Slane Theocracy.

'_Each one is a possibility, but the Slane Theocracy is the least likely for something like a demi-human or Heteromorphic. Which owl mask most definitely was one by the way his cloak moved in inhuman ways underneath.'_

Still, it would be a gamble as to which of the two they would pick to head. Sitabus needed a lead, or else he would miss this opportunity turning to Kathrin and Clementine. "Do either of you have any ideas where this masked covenant member would go?"

Both of them glanced at one another before both staring at him. "Well, they have to be nearby listening to see how the deadly trap went. It is what I would do unless I were sure the trap killed you master." Clementine chimed eyes sparkling with glee.

Kathrin sent a subtle glare at the assassin standing. "We have gotten no suspicious sighting in or around E-Rental. Even after I had Xennessa widen the area of surveillance after the battle with Shalltear; however, they may already know about us and be avoiding the city altogether."

Hearing both of them, a plan began to take shape in his mind, a fanged grin over his face. 'This only leaves one good option and one risky one. Which, while safer to hide would make, any second attempt to kill them much harder.

"Keep our agents in the city on high alert for any followers of this covenant. Also, move up our plans to integrate the city fully. If I'm right, this assassin is here!" Sitabus pointed to the map at the nearest city in the Baharuth Empire close to the border.

Before he ended the meeting, Sitabus gestured Aveda this time, handing out one luxurious and expensive looking papers to only five Clementine, Velvet, Shalltear, Ritana, and Kathrin. All of them reacting to the document differently, some pleased like Kathrin's prideful smirk. Others like Shalltear glaring at Ritana and Clementine.

"As all of you can see, these documents officially make you as one of my five and only wives. Along with the structure of command between each of us. Should anyone get separated during the mission." Sitabus tried to smooth it over hopeful this solution satisfies all the promises he made to each of them.

"I understand why Kathrin is second in command. And why Velvet is third, but why am I at the fifth place under those two!" Shalltear pointed, at Rita and Clementine Panting with rage and jealousy.

Ritana slides closer to Kathrin, and Clem smirked, putting her feet on the table. Velvet just watched them statically with disinterest.

"Because both dear Rita and Clem-chan earned their spots. Rita has been loyal, brave, and understanding. Clem-chan has been of great help in helping stopping Velvet."

In truth, he had no idea what the assassin was doing most of the battle. Only she was helping in some way by the joyful feeling, she sent through there link. Which he guessed probably meant she was cutting loose on Velvet.

Kyuketsuki felt relieved Shalltear took his answer without further questioning. Because there was a more personal reason for this. One he hoped never to have to use. "Besides Shalltear, we will still get some private time after we get to know one another better."

* * *

**-Nazarick Guild Member Meeting Hall-**

Sitting down in front of Ainz, Kyuketsuki felt awkward to see him still cornered for his risky actions. Both of them were friends so they could work past this. Even if he didn't regret his actions, only regret he worried Momonga, who was sure to enjoy the surprise he had planned.

"So how has Nazarick been since I was away." He smiled at Ainz, hoping to ease into things. Enjoying the excellent talk, they were having

"Don't change the subject, Kyuketsuki! You almost died, and we don't know if we can be revived. You may not care if you perish, but I do, which is why I'm ordering Shalltear to protect you!" Ainz shouted before calming down, most likely the emotions suppressor.

"I get it ok I shouldn't have underestimated the situation. Still, you could have told me about Velvet instead of trying to deal with it on your own." Sitabus rebutted glad to have Shalltear close by.

Ainz's skull was impossible to read; it would take some getting used to. "Like you did even after finding out the Situation. At least I had a plan to deal with Shalltear and Velvet. What about you!"

Sitabus cringed at this cursing the fact Momonga was better at bluffing. While he was guessing at what Momonga was thinking. "Because you were apparently planning world domination and failed to tell me. I felt like I would be useless. I'm not even sure what my future will be in this new world, and here you are planning world conquest!" Snapping at Momonga, cringing at the angry outburst. With most emotion dulled, the only few which stood out where like waves washing over everything else.

Before he could apologize, Ainz mandible dropped before he panicky asked. "Who told you this?" The confusion in the skeleton's voice only made him realize something.

Kyuketsuki laughed as he facepalmed, right so apparently, he wasn't the only one dealing with these miscommunications. "Demiurge when I asked what your plans where. Now I see my fear was unfounded." Kyuketsuki chuckled as relief filled his mind even if it didn't change what demiurge thought Ainz planned.

"No, this is not my idea at all, and why do you find this funny. What am I going to tell Demiurge! When did he get the idea this is what I wanted?" Ainz rattled, shifting between staring at Sitabus and second-guessing where demiurge got the idea?

Kyuketsuki waved his hands, holding back chuckles at the irony. "Because Kathrin seems to think I want to create a kingdom and I chickened out of correcting her. I think you have similar problems with our subordinates' expectations." They shared a look before letting out a worried laugh.

"So, where both straddled with high expectations have you tried telling them the truth." Ainz posed the question, hopefully.

'_Oh, if only you knew my friend, they might hate me then.' _Sitabus thought about telling them the whole truth, not just about his goals but where they were from. The very image looks of utter disappointment, terrified him when they realized how much he didn't deserve to be a supreme being. About how even as just an average human, he couldn't save anyone, only watch them die.

"Sure, sure right after you." He nodded with vigor sagely staring Ainz down. Daring him to try. _'At least you have a chance at redemption. my past is better left forgotten and dead.'_ Pushing down the guilt as it rose like a phantom pulling at his heart.

Both of them sat there, unable to make eye contact only brave enough to speak up.

"So, since neither of us wants to find the courage and tell the truth, what will you do?" Ainz sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I guess we'll just have to make sure we don't disappoint them. Why did you say Darkness and Vultures can work separately anyway? Nabe told me about what you told the guild."

Glad to be off the old subject Kyuketsuki smiled even if it might not be visible. The problem could have huge effects later. Ainz probably didn't see it yet, but if they did the math. Money in any world could only go so far.

"Because adamantite adventures take up a lot of money having eight in one area is straining the pool of money we earn. Also, you may not have noticed it, but with both of us in E-Rental, most of the high-end jobs have all but vanished. Kathrin has seen the complaints of other mithril groups can barely find any jobs on their rank or higher. This will make relations with other adventures far harder." Sitabus pulled out a stack of papers of the financial report of E-Rental. A second smaller stack of complaints sliding over both to Momonga.

Watching as he read over the papers, both of them could efficiently juggle finances. Only Sitabus got a bit higher a choice he regretted making even now. If Momonga knew how many connections and control corporations back in the old toxic world, it was disturbing, to say the least.

'_I will make sure this kind of world doesn't happen again. If for no other reason than her.'_ Gazing at his reflection in the mirror surface of the table.

Awakened from his depressed state by Ainz coughing into his boney hand. "I see what do you suggest then. We go to different cities?"

At the comment, Kyuketsuki snapped his fingers as an illusionary map appeared with one city circled named Barune Hubert. "Not quite, I have something else in mind."

Ainz gave an inquiring gaze wondering what Kyuketsuki plan was going to be.

"Simply put, I want to hunt my ambushers and show them Ainz Ooal Gown will not be trifled with. This and I can take the Baharuth Empire as my kingdom. You can focus on Re-Etzic, and E-Rental can be our middle ground should anything arrives. We will know for certain if there are any other players here."

'_And I can check if any administers are here without you worrying. Players are one danger, but admins are another entirely. If they really are our enemy, I will cut them down!'_ Resolving to continue being Nazaricks hidden blade so far, he seemed to be the main target of them if his theory was right. Still, he had to know for sure, and this would prove it.

"Sounds like a good idea. why the empire specifically, they could be anywhere?" Ainz's flaming eyes glowed.

Kyuketsuki proudly smirked this trap of his would show their hand for sure. "If they are players who know [gate], then yes. I am sure none of this covenant of crows are players. Limiting there range and abilities still, you should be careful of them just in case."

Before leaving, Sitabus pulled out an amulet that gave off an eerily rainbow glow. Shaped like a skull for one half and a human face for the other.

Tossing it over to Ainz surprising him, "Momonga put this on it should be able to bypass the block on messages."

Skeptically Ainz did feeling strange blinking as he breathed in sharply. As Ainz's skin touched the cold table. Gasping, as his fleshy human hands came into view.

"KYUKETSUKI, what did you do!?" Ainz shouted just as Albedo came rushing in, blushing brightly on her cheeks. Why was his heart racing so fast looking at Albedo?

Snapping over to the vampire who was smiling. "Don't worry, this item curse will wear off after 12 hours. After, you should be able to shift forms at will once a day. Make sure to show your wife plenty of love and take some time off. Bye!"

Kyuketsuki teleporting away with fear and arousal clearly showing on the humanoid face of Ainz. Albedo rushing up to him in worry and lustful gaze at this original form of lord Momonga according to lord kyuketsuki.

* * *

**-Baharuth Empire near Barune Hubert-**

In the dark night of the forest, a light wind blows through the trees and underbrush. Illuminated by a half-moon as the void of darkness opened. Shalltear stepped through the [gate] dressed in a beautiful vibrant white dress embrittled with golden lines, hidden by the red cloak she got after revival hugging it close. Blushing at her husband's smell, even if it was not lord Momongas, Kyuketsuki scent aroused her considerably.

The vampire scowls as Clementine Stroud out with a hopeful grin scanning the foliage for prey to hunt. Under her cloak, her hands fingered her stilettos hidden from view. As her tentacle hair swayed with her tail. Shalltear could see the gaze of a predator looking for pray with her mismatched eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up insect Master may favor you now, but this won't last. Soon you will be lapping up my juices where you belong." Shalltear taunted, glancing back to make sure the supreme being had not come through yet.

Clementine didn't drop her grin at the threat, only smiling wider. "Oh, are you upset I'm ahead of you in command? Don't be. I don't even know why the master keeps me alive perhaps he misses Jade? All I care about is getting to break his enemies and feel his love envelop me, ahh." A blush came over Clementine's face letting out a moan while hugging herself.

Shalltear's hostility dropped replaced by a curiosity about the answer, Smelling the arousal rolling off the assassin. With a playful glint, Shalltear took of stock of the slim assassins toned body, perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. "My, you may be a better toy to have around then I believed. Still don't think you can steal all his love, insect."

Clementine continued to take up the role of century shifting every so often. As they waited for the others to arrive.

Finally, Kathrin came out adorned in a slightly different outfit than usual. Her shoulders guarded by metal vampire wolf heads, on the fur cloak over the shimmering dress which shined bright even in the dark of the night. Under the light of the moon. Like liquid metal made into an elaborate royal dress. Turning into dark red pants padded with armor and fur ending in metal boots crushing the grass underfoot. Kathrin tested her clawed gauntlets, watching them lengthen to long metal claws and return to normal. Allowing both Ritana and Bardic to follow behind almost unseen.

"What's with the new armor trying to look like a barbarian queen now?" Shalltear shouted, annoyed by the gleam of superiority in the werecat's golden eyes. It reminded her a little too much of Albedo's gaze.

"Unlike some fools, I have been planning to be queen for some time. Thanks to Kyuketsuki-sama, allowing my selfish request, it shall come to pass soon. At least little Rita knows her place." At being brought up, the redhead blushed, looking away, mumbling, thank you, mistress.

Shalltear growled, crossing her arms, refusing to pitch a fight. Still feeling guilty as she remembered Kyuketsuki punishment feeling his pain as if it was her own. "Just because your queen now doesn't mean I can't get from 3rd wife to true queen or queen's mistress soon enough."

Kathrin just gave a Cheshire-cat smile giggling as if Shalltear told a joke. Turning to Ritana and Bardic with grace and nobility. "Would you be a dear and set up camp while we wait for lord Kyuketsuki to arrive."

The redhead got to work, putting up tents with a shiftiness and dexterity as her tail swayed a bit. While Bardic started to set up his own. Kathrin turned to Clementine distrust bright in her eyes, before letting out an annoyed breath. "Clem be the uncultured brute you are and fetch us some food for the few that need it. You can even get messy if you want just don't keep master waiting."

Clementine gained a wicked smile at getting to taste blood again, dashing into the darkness. Not bothered by the insult at all, which confused Shalltear. Sure, the assassin would have said something to such.

Shalltear glared at the werecat, waiting for some kind of order.

Neither of them said anything Kathrin just looking at the vampire with a knowing gaze.

"Oh, sorry, I don't have any orders for rebellious or foolish lackeys. Which are even worse then Treacherous one! Master forgives, far too easily." Kathrin sneered at Shalltear.

Shalltear was unable to comment, looking down in shame she was right. If she hadn't gotten careless, she wouldn't have almost killed one of the last two supreme beings. Gritting her teeth in the self-loathing mix with rage at being reminded.

"What about, what lord Kyuketsuki said about getting along." Shalltear harshly shot back.

To this, Kathrin scoffed, turning to the stars her tail casually swaying from under the fur cloak.

…

"You have no idea how long I have been protecting lord Kyuketsuki from dangers. The Centuries I have kept watch for enemies both seen and not. I know his scars, his goals, his desires better than seductress' like YOU ever will, floor guardian or not. The only job I was created for is to support and protect Kyuketsuki in every way I can, no matter the trial or enemy." Pausing with a wishful tone before adopting a much darker air around her.

"I will not let him die so long as I draw breath even if I must fight death itself to bring him back. So, I will warn you once Shalltear Bloodfallen. If you or my sister ever try to kill or betray him again, I will make sure you never come back!" The future queen's hard voice hissed, lacking any warmth as she turned her icy golden eyes to bore into the vampire. Over her shoulder, eye practically glowing with hate.

Briskly walking over to a tree with one swing spending several minutes cutting it into a highly detailed throne for two.

Shalltear could remember lord Kyuketsuki's promise to her creator. Wondering what drove him and the others to leave them, not willingly because something prevented them from staying. Trying to understand the meaning of leaving such a special memory for her. Why did he choose a spell so dangerous to himself?

Kyuketsuki was different than lord Ainz in a way that confused her and attracted her. Ainz was wise, powerful, and handsome beyond compare. Lord Kyuketsuki, however, was brave willing to fight even when he couldn't actually win. He is passionate and kind yet filled with regret over Velvet for some reason.

A puzzle to decipher later just in time to see Velvet and Kyuketsuki step through the now closing [gate]. Sharing a sympathetic look with Velvet unnoticed by the others.

"Sorry for taking so long I needed to gear up for this. Looks like you set up without me." Shalltear watched him take stock of the camp with a cheerful smile.

Seeing the three tents already set up a campfire set with rocks around it. What stood out was not the log seats but the finely crafted wood throne, which was a tree just 30 minutes ago. Kathrin beamed, waving him over with a bright smile snuggling close in the seat.

Shalltear could only wonder why lord Kyuketsuki and lord Ainz stayed? Out of all the 41 supreme beings. While all the others, even her creator seemed to be forced to leave.

Snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Kyuketsuki beginning their planning meeting. "Alright, so the plan, for now, is to camp here and head into Barune Hubert in the morning. I can't stress enough once we are in the city, keeping our cover is vital until we can locate the enemy. Find out their goals, both long and short term, and kill them."

Turning to Shalltear, "You are forbidden to enter combat until I say so. I can't have our cover blown, or the vampire in E-Rental traced back to us got it Shalltear." Disappointed, Shalltear agreed with the knowledge the order was for her protection. Mulling over the memories of her supreme being as they waited for Clementine to return with food.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	11. Chapter 11 Sewing Seeds

Authors note: I don't own overlord

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 11

* * *

**-Forest near Barune Hubert-**

A dark portal opened as the vampire dragon rose through. Clad in dark silver armor shielding its upper body. Only evil glowing crimson and patches of scales showing through as it growled, turning to its master. Its tails stopped thrashing as its four claws dug into the soft earth.

Hissing at the vampire lord in affection walking calmly despite the air of malevolence, it gave off.

Kyuketsuki petted the top scales not covered by armor with joy, enjoying the company of his steed. Loneliness evident in the undead dragons' eyes, this has been the first time it had been summoned in the new world.

"Hello Siegfried sorry I haven't called you out in a while, would you like a snack?" Kyuketsuki raised his hand with a chunk of meat from the deer Clementine caught last night. As Siegfried gladly devoured it, hissing in approval of the offering.

Sitabus turned to the tents. What to do for them, it might seem odd if he rode into the city while the others walked. For more than one reason, not just because he wouldn't ask this of them. It was too hazardous walking into another unknown situation like before. They would need to come prepared for danger. Not to mention he needs the cover story to work for Shalltear, which won't work if royalty walked while Sitabus rides his steed.

Kyuketsuki glanced at Siegfried, knowing the vampire dragon wouldn't allow anyone else to ride him. Annoyed as he thought up his options, the first would be asking Ainz for help, yet doing so would bring up questions he wasn't ready to answer yet. No matter what Sitabus wouldn't be useless, one of Ainz Ooal Gown rules demanded he pulls his weight. Two, it would just show how little Kyuketsuki deserved to be a supreme being, not really believing he had any right to the title, to begin with.

The next option was asking Kathrin, no she had enough on her plate, keeping E-Rental balanced and under control. It would be unfair to ask her to take over this problem as well.

Sitabus had to come up with a solution before Kathrin returned from E-Rental. The mercenary monsters could fill the ranks as needed. Summoned mounts ran the risk of vanishing at bad times. On top of not having many mounts, he could summon to begin with.

Running through his knowledge of his inventory spells and summons for a solution, When Sitabus remembered a passive ability of Seigfried's, grimacing at the thought of what this entailed. Kyuketsuki gazes to Siegfried, standing there enjoying the neck rub.

Given the situation, he couldn't wait too long to finish; it would just give their ambushers more time to prepare or move. Gently pulling himself on to Siegfried saddle, rubbing his armor.

"Hey boy, do you think you could make some ghoalestes? If I round up some more food."

Sitabus wasn't sure what he disliked more the fact he couldn't feel the empathy or his steed's reaction.

The vampire dragon's eyes glowed brightly as it breathed out a cloud of thick smoke from his nostrils. Stomping his front claws with glee at the ghastly offer of meat and blood.

Calmly taking up the rains despite never riding a horse in the real world. Kyuketsuki felt like it was second nature as he speeds Siegfried on undeterred by the trees or flora. Leaping over bushes, jumping off of trees, and through the woods with a frenzied blinding speed.

Kyuketsuki beamed enjoying the ride through almost not needing to direct Siegfried. As his [detect life] leads them closer to the nearby beast of the new world. With Siegfried mobility and speed alone, few other mounts could keep up on land.

So, it was no surprise they arrived so quickly to the clearing. Atop the grassy knoll viewing the majestic animals below. A sight Sitabus had never seen before now.

All the wild horses stop grazing, froze up at the attention of Siegfried the wingless, as its crimson eye stared at them. Opening its fanged maw as drool dripped out, letting out a joyful merciless roar. Rushing forward with gusto at the first prey jumping on to and biting down on its neck.

Rising Siegfried gaze to scan over the now running prey with predatory hunger. Rushing forward without much thought to feast on another and another. Sitabus had to hold back his grimace at the grizzly deaths of each of the seven wild horses. If he allowed it, Siegfried would have slaughtered the whole herd before they could even get away.

In fact, he had to pull the vampiric dragon back before he could go after any more. The point was the horses stood no hope of escaping if he allowed it. Siegfried panting in excitement, steadying himself for his master, drawing in the endless hunger.

"Wow, boy, we got all we need; in fact, I might have let you get too gluttonous." Looking at the seven mutated ponies with pity as they all spasmed and jerked bodies changing before his eyes. Each torn out neck regrowing with patches of scales. Gaining natural scaly armor with burning red eyes and an air of similar malice. Standing on four clawed hoofs ready to rend flesh, with a hunger for the carnage in each one's eyes.

Each approaching Siegfried with a submissive posture with a growl from him, they all stopped a few feet away. He beams a small smile, happy to have one part of the plan finished.

Now he could just have them ride, but it might do to have a carriage to entirely sell the nobility of Shalltears cover.

Choosing not to cause unfortunate wildlife any more harm than needed. These seven would have to be enough.

Before they even leave the clearing, he felt eyes on him turning with [detect life] still on he spotted them they were stronger than the average human. On top of being so far away from the city, he worried it might be a spy.

Kyuketsuki narrowed his eyes with a silent [shadow hands] he reached out as the shadow arms rushing at and gripping the spy before they could move. Just realizing it was more than one of them. Pulling out a scared mouse humanoid with torn clothes on and rusty dagger at their side.

They didn't speak terrified by both his monstrous horse and the bright eyes of a vampire snapping his eye shut in fear. Looking back, the others were already gone. He cursed his luck.

Kyuketsuki just stared at the demi-human confused. There was no way this person was a spy. If he had to guess by the clothes and look, there was a village of them nearby. Though then, this brought up the question of the metal collar around their neck.

Finally, after a few minutes of trying to figure out the demi-human.

"Please don't eat me or feed me to your beast! We just wanted a horse or two to get to Barune!" Came the demi-humans girly panicked shout almost crying. Taking pity on the poor creature and letting out a breath.

Setting down the mouse person silently commanding the ghoalestes to be on guard in case this was a trap.

"Calm down. What is your name? Little mouse." Kyuketsuki watched the demi-human with guarded hope.

The mouse chuckled nervously, eye still fearful, with a glint of hopeful optimism. Standing up, "I'm um... Revie no last name, you're not going to drain my blood? But you're a vampire."

Sitabus scowled, annoyed by the question of why did everyone in the new world, assumes he would eat or enslave them. The minute his nature of being was known to them. It was like dealing with Tarick all over again. "No. I'm Kyūketsuki O Wasureta adamantine adventurer of the darkness vultures."

Revie was taken aback with shock "What there Is no way...they let a vampire become an adventurer."

Kyuketsuki pushed back his annoyance with this demi-human. He needed to know how much they knew, depending on the answer, he might just erase the mouse's memory.

"Look, I'm kind of hunting an assassin, which may be a part of a dangerous cult. So, if you could tell me why you came out here." Kyuketsuki leans closer, hoping to get eye contact. Revie, however, kept edging away, never allowing their eyes to meet.

Siegfried growled, feeling his master's irritation only calming down when he felt a soothing rub on his mane of quill-like spikes smoothing them as to not harm its rider. Revie turning to the beast again, took a step back scared, unable to run.

Seeing as Revie didn't appear to be talkative, he settled on a snap decision. Hoping he wouldn't regret this later. Pulling the reins leading Siegfried away as the seven Ghoalestes followed. Much to the confusion of the demi-human watching with great caution.

"If you do head to Barune Hubert. Watch out for a man in an owl mask and cloak. I will pay for info on this person, Fairwell, little mouse."

Sitabus quickly rode away back to camp, though it was risky. He was banking on the hope by letting the demi-human go it would help him understand not all undead where evil. This mentality would slow his investigation into the covenant he was hunting.

Keeping watch on the forest as they rode back to camp. _'Now all I need is a wagon or carriage to complete the look of royalty for Shalltear. But where do I find one...'_

Kyuketsuki halting his musing in shock as he cleared the tree line into his camp already cleaned up and tents packed. His attention is drawn to the dark blue painted wood of a carriage decorated like a starry night. Looking closer at the wood of the carriage, noticing the defensive runes carved into the timber, reinforced with metal around the wheels and sides shining with hidden runic power.

Standing in a circle around the royal wagon shining like a jewel in the sunlight. "Again, what possible reason would we have for a wagon. Lord Kyuketsuki can just gate to the city." Shalltear angrily shouted, unaware of Kyuketsuki just a few yards away.

As Sitabus retraced his steps, trying to figure out when he told Kathrin what clues had he given about his plan, he just thought up this morning. Unable to understand how she found out, was it when they were together last night? No, when could it be?

"This is exactly why I still believe you are unfit to marry lord Kyuketsuki if you can't even pick up the basis of his masterful plan. How can you possibly figure out the best ways to pleasure our lord? At least Demiurge and Albedo can read both lords to see their goals." Glaring at Shalltear shaking her head in disappointment.

"Um, where are the horses then. This is at least a four-horse wagon." Clementine cheerfully perks up with a knowing smile, which brought a twitch to Kathrin's face.

"I brought a herd from the city, but as soon as they were through the [gate], they ran off. Disobedient beasts, my love doesn't need them anyway." Kathrin scrawled as if talking about the worst kind of enemy.

Clementine's smile widened into a wicked grin. "You mean they ran from you the moment they could." pointing to a few still smoldering corpses of two horses almost hidden by the foliage.

Kathrin refused to answer on the matter, only sending an intense glare at the assassin, who smiles back in victory. Kathrin was unable to comment again without pointing out the reason for killing two steeds and her evident fear of horses.

Deciding to walk up out of the shadow of the trees, Kathrin's ears perked up under her cap, gaining a warm smile. Feeling master's aura turning with a beaming smile.

"Hello, Kyuketsuki-sama. I hope you enjoyed your morning ride with Siegfried. Oh, you brought beast of burden how brilliant my love."

Sitabus first thought was to ask how she knew, but doing so would give away an apparent flaw in his leadership skills. When he tried to say something to the contrary of his lack of foresight, no words came out. _'Think quick shift the focus.' _

"Kathrin, please don't look down on Shalltear. I have my reasons to chose her to join us. Though I applaud you for understanding my plan so quickly." Hiding his panic under a thin smile.

"My apologies, my lovely lord, I didn't mean to upset you. I only point out the truth, so Shalltear may be of more benefit to us. Also, when I was in E-Rental, demiurge said to pass along this message to keep you in the loop as per lord Ainz's instruction." Kathrin pulled out a scroll with an enchanted wax seal.

Breaking it and skimming over the contents with a grimace. Kyuketsuki may not feel much for the people of the new world. Still, to wipe out a race of lizard people just to make an undead army sounded extreme. There was no way he was taking part in this even if Ainz asked.

'_Sorry, my friend, but I can't slaughter without good reason. You are on your own in this regard; I might not be human. Still, I won't go around massacring for the fun of it.'_

Destroying the scroll with [frostbite touch] as it crumbled into tiny bits of ice. "Thank you for the message, my dear. Ainz has things well in hand; now, here is our cover story; everyone pay close attention. We can't blow our cover on this not just for the current plan but for the future of Nazarick."

* * *

**-The next day at Barune Hubert-**

The guards of the gate where board as they stay alert, watching the road for trouble. Everything was going as usual with minimal activity from the southwest gate. In part because the Slane Theocracy didn't send up many trade convoys their way. As for the RE-Eztice kingdom, merchant trade thinned as the annual war approached.

For fear of getting caught between the two sides, which is why both guards where board. This gate had very little trouble, so it was a safe job, or so they thought before they spotted the dost of travelers heading up the road.

But no message of them had been sent from the border, which was the first warning sign. The second was as the group drew closer, a deep dread filled both guards' hearts at the blood-red eyes of the horses no! Armored monsters.

Out of each of the mounted beasts, the lead one drew their gaze, shaking at the eyes, which promised death. Showing its fanged mouth as is savoring their fear, which slowed both of the guard's reactions.

Not noticing just how close the monster where in minutes, they were at the gates just a few feet from them both. Finally, seeing the monsters had riders the first to recovering shouted: "Halt state your business and why you are riding such fiends." They both shuttered out with what little bravery they could muster.

Both of them shaking as they held up their spears in fear. Even as the stranger smiled kindly at them. "I'm Kyuketsuki O Wasureta leader of the adamantine adventure group the vulture's, part of a joint group the darkness vultures, from E-Rental."

Both of the guards froze as if petrified before lowering the spear recovered, taking off his helmet. To show his brown eyes and dull short auburn hair pale features guarded but hopeful. "Ah, you must be the new adventure group I heard so much about. When you saved my brother from a monsters' curse, dragon invasion, and then the undead attack, I'm Tundra. I can't thank you enough for your bravery and courage. Though your steeds the fearsome monsters, did you tame them?"

Sitabus gave a sly grin, so his gamble had paid off. "Yes, on the way here, I found and tamed Siegfried the wingless. The dragon was lurking in the deep woods. Possibly turned by the vampire near E-Rental. Sadly, I was too late to save our horses, but after taming the leader, the rest submitted easily enough."

The other guard still kept his distance, but Tundra relaxed, wiping his brow of sweat. "That's a relief they gave us a fright though, please keep them under control. The other guards might not hesitate to kill them if they attack anyone."

Kyuketsuki relaxed, talking with the guard taking his time to gather information about the area and the city. Subtly having Velvet sent out the shadow demons in the town. He sent an approving look, while he learned a little about the nearby farm villages and the state of the city of Barune Hubert.

Or Barune by most after the emperor toke power over the empire.

It had apparently been renamed after the noble which once owned the area Barune Hubert fox tin. After he was killed by the bloody emperor in the purge of nobles. His death was still a mystery, but most knew it was the emperors doing. The city itself, like the walls of the city, looks beautifully made but hide deep scars being around since the time of the demon deities. A town that had to survive drought, famine, sieges from the war with RE-Eztice army twice, and one of few cities to escape the hellish reign of demon deities still standing.

The more he heard about the town's history, the more impressed he was. Even if most of its history seemed lacking with most of the exact details of said accounts. It shows the people of Barune where durable people. Then finally, the conversation turned back to business.

"So, what brings you here with the nobles' carriage." Tundra glanced at the carriage itself, impressed by its immaculate detail, possibly rivaling one made for the emperor himself. Though he wouldn't dare say it out loud.

"I'm here with the noble lady Tearus Bon Shellder who asked our help in hunting down the cult responsible for releasing the powerful vampire near E-Rental. We believe they may be lurking around your great city and hope to stop whatever their plan is. Their name is the Covenant of Crows and is extremely dangerous." He spoke with well-rehearsed lines and conviction, glad he had taken the day to practice this.

Both of the guards paled at the thought of something like this happening near the city. "If you speak the truth, we must get the word out quickly! What do they look like I will have the guards search for and apprehend them as quickly as possible?"

Crap this was a quicker reaction then he expected perhaps his fame had reached farther then he thought if they weren't even questioning his claim. How to dissuade them before they ruined his plan.

With some quick improvisation, Sitabus came up with an idea though he might be able to get there help later.

"No need we don't want them to act rashly if you do find them. Let us know at once, but don't act till we can determine their plan and goal here. They Mostly wear cloaks and greatly detailed masks, each carrying a powerful item. I believe one may have used their tool to mind control the vampire for some nefarious ends. Thankfully we stop them before they could act." Quickly constructing a story of half-truths. Relived when Tundra bought it.

"I see we shall keep watch for them just send word to captain Tundra Marine when you find them. I shall rally as many capable men as I can to help you." Waving them on and allowing them to pass.

In the streets of the city where it was alive with activity, most gave them a wide berth. Taking in the architecture of the town, the tall walls, and stone houses. Shaped with an artistic flair making a detailed calculating observing at each person they passed.

Noting the lack of adventures with merchants and civilians seemed relatively free and happy. But the guards walked differently than those in E-Rental. They possessed soldier movements and a trained stance with every step. Even holding higher levels and better gear, if Sitabus was to guess, then the empire had a full career military force.

There was a higher choice of materials here, making it a great place to search for the supplies he was lacking. This would be later even with his glasses of translation; he needs to take time to read the signs and find the shops he required.

After wandering the town and asking for some directions, they found an inn to stay at with a stable. Before splitting up into three groups, Kathrin and Ritana went to locate the adventure guilds and other guilds or places of importance for the future. Shalltear and Clem-chan went out to probe the underbelly of the city if there was one and gain control of it.

Peacefully if possible, but with how most of those types acted, it would be wishful thinking at best.

Which left Bardic, velvet, and Kyuketsuki to hunt down leads. Which wasn't going very well at all, he had hoped just wandering around would have prompted them to act yet hours later still nothing, was it possible Ainz was right about there being a player or two in the group.

Kyuketsuki hissed in annoyance, scanning the streets for anything suspect. With the only thing being though rare, there were a few slaves mostly demi-humans. This wasn't really odd with how close this city was to bordering with the Slane Theocracy, a place of human supremacy.

As much as it bothered him to see, he couldn't risk acting on it now, so it was labeled an issue to fix once he had a kingdom.

Kyuketsuki's current problem was luring them out. _'This is going to take a while. I should have gone to see the lizardmen.'_

Traveling by foot past the many stalls and building with little to go on. Thinking about it was probably a bad idea with how little they knew of the group. All he knew of this covenant was they seemed to kill particular targets, have destroyed one small city in the RE-Estize kingdom, and mostly kept out of public view.

Sitabus didn't even know how many members the group had, let alone the aim of this group.

However, there was one thing he was sure of somehow, this group was connected to an admit or dev. Which had transferred here from Yggdrasil? Questioning the limit of their power and just how dangerous they would be.

At the very least, they where making message spells between him and Momonoga unreliable. Who knows what else is going on behind the scene of these city streets.

Sitabus scowled all he could hope was the others were finding more clues then him right now.

* * *

**-Two Days Later Lady Tearus and Clem-**

Shalltear waited and kept watch as Clementine viciously cut through the last of the thugs. Pouting as she watched the assassin work their magic almost pitting them, she did give them a chance as her lord had demanded. The stupid insects couldn't understand how hopeless refusing was.

Shalltear yond holding her umbrella in one hand and brushing the dust off her spotless white dress sidestepping a thrown thug as he splattered against the wood. Gracefully walking through the wrecked warehouse dead insects lining the walls and floor. Watching the crimson drain slowly into the Eldridge vampires [blood pools].

Hearing the screams of the last victim as she approached Clementine drenched in blood as her imperfect [blood pool] spilled over her body and armor. It was kind of alluring to watch as mad laughter echoed from the assassin.

Sighing as she walked past Clementine enthralled by her hunger with a smirk. "So, have you reconsidered our offer, or should I let my pet Clemmie play a little longer."

Smirking hungrily with a sing-song voice at the frightened owner of the black-market shop. As he frantically shifted his gaze around the shop now in tatters, broken crates and tables everywhere. His small army of thugs, which wasn't more than twenty at best, little more than a mess of guts on the floor and walls.

As if to put the icing on the cake. Shalltear rubs her finger in some blood and licked it off her lips. Moaning a little all with a cute smile of a beautiful monster watching the human allowing the shadow merchant to see Clementine feed her frenzy from the corner of his eyes.

As sweat poured down his body in waves, the man sank to his knees on the creaky wood floor. "Fine just spare my son and me, I will take the deal." His voice hollow and broken transfixed by the sight of slaughter and dead around the room.

Shalltear snapped her fingers, getting Clementine's attention as sanity returned to her eyes. Almost looking dazed, Shalltear wouldn't say it, but it was a good look for the insect. No pet with how loyal Clementine was following orders, the assassin was starting to grow on her.

"What already, but I haven't finished yet." She childishly protested, licking the blood of her blades and hands.

"You don't want to disappoint your master, do you?" Shalltear slyly smirks it took her a while, but she found the words to get lord Kyuketsuki's pet to do what she wanted soon enough; she would be more than willing to hand the rank of the second bride over to her.

The true vampire would make it more than worth her while to do so when she was ready.

Watching Clementine scowl before cleaning her weapons and putting them away. Gathering the blood into vials as asked of them, Shalltear almost wanted to laugh at how easily she and the pet got along. Perhaps it was their strict and ruthless way of getting things done. Or just the fact this pet wasn't too bad to hang around and share their taste in men and fun.

If not for once, being human Shalltear couldn't really find a problem with the woman. Shalltear was only uncertain on one point, which her heart craved more lord Ainz or lord Kyuketsuki. Part of her still wanted lord Ainz, Lord Kyuketsuki was different not as wise or gifted with such in-depth planning as lord Ainz. Instead, he had a charisma and considerate aroma as he led them into this mission head first. Taking on the most dangerous part himself.

It still worried Shalltear some, he would put himself in the danger zone before even considering asking them. Blushing yes, it was part of his allure as a supreme being of Nazarick. Cooing as she summoned her vampire brides, checking each of them with a steely gaze.

"Clean this mess up and have the bodies moved through the gate. Don't harm the shopkeep and his son." Commanding them with a threatening undertone. Clementine joins her eyes locked on the broken man soaking in the misery with a smirk of a cat that just caught a bird.

"Just 10 more shadow markets and our job is done. It's kind of boring how weak they all are, don't you think." Shalltear prompted to the assassin as Clementine's tentacles wiggled with excitement.

"All part of the fun isn't it because these weak humans underestimate our one and only master. I get to have fun slowly breaking them watching as the light in their eyes dies as they realize how hopelessly outmatched, they are!"

It took some getting use to, but for some reason, Clementine only acknowledged lord Kyuketsuki as their master. It just showed how good the king of blood was at breaking his enemies Clementine didn't even miss being human.

"Maybe for you. I prefer a challenge to show the strength that my creator gave me."

Clementine looked at Shalltear curiously. "Oh, what was he like master doesn't seem to talk about him much. Though I know they Are good friends."

Shalltear beamed sitting at one of the few bloodstained tables not destroyed by the fight. Completely ignoring the insect near the back wall embedded with splinters. "Take a seat. I can tell you what I know about my creator. I can't say too much because of our guest, I hope you don't mind."

"Fine, I just want to know what makes them so important to master." spilling some crimson into a half-broken glass.

* * *

**-Three Days Later Kathrin and Ritana-**

As Kathrin scanned the two finely dressed gentlemen across the table. Sending a casual smile leaning on her elbows just enough to show her cleavage. Hoping to lower their guard again, at first questioning the tactic of sexual charm. Yet once again, the nobleman and merchants' eyes were drawn to her body.

Did all humans have this weakness, already she could slide past a more advantageous deal for the long run? With only a peek, not even touch, and they lost the advantage of this business proposition.

For something they would never get to touch, it just showed how lacking their negotiating skills where. While once again, Kathrin was gaining experience, levels, skills, and more control. Over the economics of the empire for her love.

Slowly swirling her glass of cheap, tasteless wine; indeed, these sheep didn't even have good taste in alcohol. Was it any wonder they were waiting on her every move. Instead of asking for details about what she could offer for, or looking for a weakness in her offer? All the while, Kathrin was weakening the emperor's power under his nose.

"Hello, Ministry of Magic Guild of Barune Hubert, Eldro Cawmen and Tradesman Guild Leader of Barune Hubert, Duke Von Shillrin. I am glad you could hear out my generous master's offer. You have a fine establishment here, fine wines to boot; However, I think we both know you can get more with what I have to offer." letting out a teasing giggle once again lowering their mental defenses.

"What is it you have to offer miss Kathrin being an adventurer no less. I will listen; still, I hardly see how you can offer half of what your assistant offered us." looking to his business partner, little did they know shadow demons overheard every word they said. A precaution and a way to shake them up should they get too uppity.

With a disarming smile, Kathrin straightened up her posture, ready to snare the trap.

"Like dealing with the shadow markets to get more money for your Noble family's debts which have broken their deals with you or Ms. Duke Vons low flow of coins with the impending annual war feeling a little tight? I can fix both these problems for you and more if you want me to!" It wasn't a question but a statement which spoke of just how underprepared for this they were. Kathrin had them cornered either to blackmail them or to get them to be more malleable to future dealings.

Taking joy in both of their stunning faces carefully measuring their reactions even as she sipped the tasteless drink hiding her fanged grin. Pretending to gaze at it, the implication sinks in no need to rush; with a single glance, she could see both men's choices before they even made it.

"You dare! we could tell the emperor what you think of him!" Predictable, the red-haired man showed why he got into debt far too prideful to admit defeat. Even as he hovered over her trying and failing to seem even the least bit threatening.

'_Shouldn't gamble unless you can bluff little sheep.'_ Thinking to herself with a confident smile snapping her finger as Ritana came rushing over, dropping a heavy bag of gold coins on to the table. "No need to get angry. We all have our... vulnerable points. Consider this your debt paid if you accept my offer. Your daughter will thank you for it."

The prideful caster paled at the threat, understanding just how cornered he was. After all, …

"Wait, you have a daughter, Eldor; why didn't you tell me. No, not...!" Kathrin had to hold back a laugh, all the minister of magic could do was glare at the cloth-covered table meals forgotten waste of mediocre food really.

"As for your deal, we have all the coins we need from E-Rental for the rare materials on my list, of course. Which you will have advancing trouble selling with the annual war drawing ever closer. Win-win, really, what do you say."

Kathrin leaned back in her chair legs crossed with the smile of a queen over the war of words. Gently setting the drink down, absorbing the silence, if they even tried to rebut her offer, she had plenty of aces up her sleeve to slam the ball back in their court. Daring them with her sharp golden eyes alone, it did help with Shalltear and Clemmie having already finished their task ahead of time.

If not with blood and death Kathrin under her loving master, guidance was learning how to crush them without an ounce of mana or blood. He knew how difficult it would be to oversee an entire city. Yes, it was hard at first, but Xennessa had been an incredible help in this regard.

This single test had brought with it a wealth of knowledge about how to lead unruly sheep. The grin wouldn't leave her face as she waited patiently, enjoying her victory.

Then one of them actually used their brain to think too little too late. "How would you possibly be able to get this many coins. Are you telling me the darkness vultures have sway over E-Rental?!"

Kathrin just couldn't hold back a telling smile; this indeed was fun. "Maybe, maybe not you won't know till you agree. Just as I'm sure, the empire has its own spies in the kingdom. Just imagine how impressed the emperor would be if you could alter the state of E-Rental with. One. Word. To. Me." Emphasizing each of the last four words pushing the document forward to both men.

They came in sure of their strength and stance only to leave just as shaken and malleable as the rest. The emperor really didn't know how weak and predictable humans were if he thought for one second. Kathrin couldn't hold control of the city's every coin and secret by the end of the week. The emperor wouldn't even know till long after.

* * *

**-Barune Hubert Silver Dragon Inn-**

The week after they arrived ended as all of them meet in the Inn private dining room away from prying eyes. Kathrin even engraved runes to ensure their private meeting just to be safe with Kybirht keepers hiding in the shadows. Also, if Only low-level 50, they could slow down any intruders and tank damage should the need arise.

"Now a week has passed a letter should come with Kathrin, upon her return, of Ainz progress with pointless slaughter." Kyuketsuki was just too tired to pretend he understood his friend's need to build a weak army of undead. Putting up air quotes His fear of being caught unaware had forced him to stay alert for the past three days.

'_If only my mind didn't need to rest like my body.'_ not even willing to try a ring of substance after the last lousy reaction his body had. _'Ugh, my finger still feels like they're on fire just thinking about it.'_

"It is not pointless, my lord, lord Ainz just has a great vision." Shalltear tried to defend, but a harsh glare at her halted her thoughts. Kyuketsuki rubbed his eyes, his mind screaming for rest.

"Shalltear do you know right now most people of this world at best will create low-level undead. At best! Slaughtering weak lizard men, even if higher level than humans, won't change. I have tested the theory. Guards of E-Rental only ever rose as skeletons or zombies with dismal levels. Even the only level 30ish human I could find became a level 21, devout vampire. Do you understand what I'm saying!" Kyuketsuki slammed his fist on the table, cracking it with a single hit.

Shalltear pointed at Clem-Chan as if it would prove her point, his eye twitched with fury. "JAde...cough Clem-Chan drank a super tier potion, with MY BLOOD mixed in. Even with all this, she is still not above level 45. So, what magic solution does Ainz have!" Screaming out the last part. Heavily breathing before realizing his frenzy rage was showing, Cursing his lack of control.

'_**we know Ainz will always have her affection over us. After all, he earned it; you didn't, pathetic! You can't even protect anyone just let loose, and we can fix everything!'**_ A dark voice bubbled up from the darkness of his mind. With insulting and alluring words of power, It was like an echo of overlapping voices twisting his own voice into a nightmare that scared him.

Where the voice came from, he couldn't be sure, but letting it take hold would be wrong. Looking into the cracked mirror surface of the marble table, seeing a shadow with red eyes and mouth. A blurred twisted version of himself of the bloodthirsty monster lurking inside. Ever since he got here, it felt like it was getting stronger with each kill with each drop of blood taken.

…

Closing his eyes, _'It is just your mind playing tricks, your just tired you can get through this. Just breathe.' _Fearfully opening his eyes. Sighing happily to see his own reflection.

Kyuketsuki turns to the hand on his shoulder, seeing Velvet calming gaze not scared in the slightest. A warmth filled his being as if the fatigue of his mind drained away. As the darkness receded back into himself. Staring into those kind seas of light red transfixed by the absolute belief in him almost brings him to tears.

"If the weight of the world feels overwhelming, let me carry it with you, Kyuketsuki-sama." Smiling an almost blinding beam of hope, Sitabus couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry, this issue has gotten on my nerves. Why are they waiting so long to attack? I gave them a perfect opportunity to target us for a week now, yet nothing. Any word from Tundra?" Sitabus begged Velvet he needs to deal with this so he could discover what the voice was. It didn't help Ainz wouldn't just admit neither of them knew what they were doing.

"No, the captain and guards have not sighted them. The underworld has no knowledge of them. Only the shadow demons had sighted them before they evaded them. I fear lord Ainz might be right, this may be a player we are dealing with."

Sitabus grimaced great this could only mean; the person had already prepared for them before they even got to the city. If so, what were they waiting for? This didn't make sense wait! How did velvet know about players?

Sending a steely glare at Velvet, nothing appeared to be off. Still, he narrowed his eyes.

"I have ascertained the knowledge of players from my time in the in-between of worlds. Also, watching over you from a faraway place has kept me going. While we were apart master. And yes, I can read your face quite well. I have had about five million years' worth of time to do so."

Sitabus brain crashed what…his mind couldn't figure out what was going on.

Before this could get crazier, Kathrin walked through a [gate] handing Sitabus a letter. Meaning it wasn't too bad if Ainz needs his help, he could always tell him personally.

Ranking open the seal, he quickly scanned over it, scoffing, destroying it like the last. "Nothing has changed still; this gives me an idea. Any new leads?"

Kathrin grinned, pulling out an odd book he couldn't read the title of it, though. Kathrin pulled out glasses of understanding, carefully skimming over the text. "Yes, interesting a few years ago, a plague once threatened to destroy the whole town. Many solutions were tried, but all failed. When it looked like the city might fall. The previous defender of the town which the city was named after in the past."

Pausing to gather as much as was needed to explain. "Salami Hamlin used a spell beyond his power to desolate a part of the city. In a wonders light to cleanse the threat and all who inhabited this half of the town. Fearing another infection, this part of the city has been blocked off and banned from entry."

Snapping the book closed with the eyes of a hunter finally finding their prey. Yet still displeased by something. "The book also described a sickly green mutated skin similar to the helper of our Owl man followers. Though we are still no closer to understanding their goals."

* * *

**-Barune two days later-**

Velvet was the first to see the decaying and ruined buildings. Weeds and dust covered the cobblestone streets, gave this part of the city an air of a ghost town. All of the guards watched not daring to step past the dividing line.

Fear shining in their eye's Clementine giggling under her cloak. Following the others into the abandoned city of Salami.

"Are you sure you must go in if it were anywhere else, I would gladly support you but…

Taking in the setting sun over the shadowy dead silent ruins. Kyuketsuki ran back over all his information gathered so far. Which wasn't much other than the odd death of a Noble family the other day.

Odd because their house, belongings, and gold were left untouched. On top of the fact of how badly mutilated and tortured the bodies where. In this time, none of the followers of the covenant had been sighted.

" Our prey is most likely here. They can't be given any more time than allowed by my carelessness."

steering Siegfried forward, stomping over weeds and plants stopping to glance back at Tundra and the guards closing the gates.

Traveling along the road looking for any sign of enemies. It might be relaxing if not the danger lingering here.

Riding up alongside Kathrin's ghoalest, giving a beaming grin. "So how has our other project been going. I hope it's not taxing."

Kathrin's stoic face changed into a joyful one. "Operation paper walls are on schedule. Though I might request, we spend some gold to call up reinforcements after we leave."

Kyuketsuki let a sly grin show despite the situation. _'Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad for me to let Kathrin handle the politics and economic issues.'_

Turning to both Shalltear and Clementine riding very close to each other. Watching them giggle and blush about something. At least they were getting along.

_'Looks like team bonding is working. Now, if I could figure out why Kathrin seems to still distrust Velvet and Shalltear.'_

Seeing Kathrin subtly send a watchful gaze at them. Before noticing the movement following them from the shadows of the buildings.

"Clem-Chan, please bring out our watcher." A sharp edge lining his voice.

The response was instant as Clementine rushed left with lightning-quick speed. It only took a few moments to see results as cloaked figures were thrown down in front of the vampire lord. Wounded, both of their masks broke to reveal the sickly green mutated faces hidden underneath. With tentacles appendages and strange eyes which seemed to shift colors every few seconds.

"Ugly things aren't they," Bardic commented

Kyuketsuki takes a deep breath and glaring at both of the creatures on the weed-covered cobblestones**. "Tell me your plans and all you know about the covenant of crows."** His commanding voice carried in them, but something was wrong as both of them started to convulse and change.

Neither of them uttered a word as bodies altering into monstrosities beast looked closer to plant monsters, then humans. Both of them roared out with fury as if in pain. Wildly swinging out their limbs, Siegfried, already seeing their action, breathed out a cone of blue flame.

Burning the creatures to ash, pawing at the ash piles with rage.

"What just happened, my lord, it looked like it hurt them." Rita gazed at the piles with pity.

He wouldn't comment on it, but it was strange how Rita seemed to keep most of her human traits even after the change. Perhaps it was a hidden skill, either way, it brought a small burst of joy to his heart.

"If a creature is not high enough to resist but is unable to speak or tries to resist my command, they will feel great mental pain. Though I admit demiurge has a better command mantra, then I do."

"Couldn't you use your hypnotic gaze you never seem to want to use it." Rita's innocent question brought up a very embarrassing truth.

He refused to just blurt something out, restraining himself from thinking of a response. Sitabus would never reveal why he lacked that racial skill. It was embarrassing enough knowing why he required it.

"I lost the ability in a fight with a Dragon. I picked up this one; instead, it works a little better if lacking in control." Kyuketsuki put up a robust convincing face.

Marching forward into the silent streets, Sitabus could almost hear children laughing or people talking on. It put him on edge as Clementine had to deal with a few more watchers. Like they were stalling him for what he couldn't be sure, but it wasn't agreeable.

Commanding Siegfried to ride faster, turning to Shalltear with steely eyes. It might be a risk still if they had the downfall of the kingdom and country. There would be no need to stall them like this. "Shalltear, I am temporarily giving you permission to seek and destroy only the cloak covenant members. Take Clem-Chan and clean them up."

Watching both the vampires rush off to complete their mission with an eagerness, which would have to be rewarded in the future. Hopefully, they wouldn't be too insistent till this mess was cleaned up.

"O' what about us? We are itching for some action too." Bardic injected riding up close with Ritana, whose eyes kept switching between Kathrin and Kyuketsuki. Holding close the leaf engraved bow in her left-hand twitching at the quiver of arrows on her back.

Already hoping to test out her new arcane archery skills, she was building up over the last few days.

Even if Ritana was new to the art, her skill with a bow was good enough. For the strategy, Sitabus had in mind.

Turning to Rita and Bardic taking into account both their levels and strengths. Both of them had grown much stronger in the time they had been together. Whatever was going to happen would be significant, with this in mind.

Sitabus wouldn't let them near the front line of this fight without first finding what was being launched at them.

"Rita take Bardic and cover us from range. Don't let whatever the covenant is doing, pass over into the city if you can help it. Signal if it looks like you can't hold."

Rita acknowledged the order riding back with Bardic grinning at the chance to use the siege weapon. Even without knowing what they were up to, Sitabus knew this felt like the kind of set up for a boss fight. Only if he failed to stop it in time, the city would pay for his mistake.

Even if he didn't feel the urge to protect humans, Kyuketsuki wouldn't let this covenant hurt his group or nazarick again. Besides, the failing might ruin the deals Kathrin setup.

Glancing at both Velvet and Kathrin, it almost felt nostalgic, bringing joy to his heart. Only he wouldn't be fighting a dragon this time. As if reading his thoughts, both of them replied.

"Where ever you should go, we will follow lord Kyuketsuki."

No spells were needed to find what the danger was as the ground shook old building splintering and cracking apart. Forcing all of them to avoid falling rubble and rocks. As long brown withered vines started to spear out of the ground.

Negative energy radiating over the now crumbling town increased with every step closer. But it was also making it harder to find the source

"Stay close, we won't have much time to act once we get there."

* * *

**-Underneath the abandoned Salami-**

As the canting filled the candlelit room, all of the masked humanoids bowed even as the ground began to shake, the withered spiked vines of the beast rose up around them. Regaining life and slowly breaking out of the rocks which bound it.

In the magic circle carved into the rocky ground. Revie watches in horror bound by ropes, as one by one, the four others who embarked on this journey to save his sister along with those taken by the slaver. Where infected by some parasite and fed into the maw of thorns and rot. Angry tears ran down his face as he could do nothing to keep them alive.

The leader turned to him putrid face in full view, mask broken by the spell infused punch earlier, smiling through those tentacles things which made up his mouth.

"Worry not young one, your sister has already joined our cause. Soon you will live on in our hive mind memories. Not one death shall be forgotten this time when the demon deities rise once more." The man spoke as if dyeing in the monsters' jaws was an honor.

Revie wasn't sure what was scarier. The vampire who controlled the monster it rode like a horse. Or this nightmare only regretting angering him at least the vampire acted more human than these people.

Daring to glance at the exit before tightly gripping the sharp rock, holding in a hiss of pain as his hand bleeds. Revie held strong cutting his binding around his feet. Just enough to sprint to the tunnel with all the strength he could muster up.

Raggedly sucking in air as he ran like a mad mouse to the exit to freedom. Aching bruised muscles straining to move at fast as they could to escape. Getting only a few steps away… before losing his footing as he found his view turned upside-down dangling in the air.

"Seems one of my drones was careless I can fix it later. I give you credit, you must have a strong will to have much energy left. Even after your punishments and lack of food for these last few days."

Revie hated the voice so much as the last of his energy drained away, panting for breath. Trying to regain some amount of strength for the right moment. He needs a way out of this mess then he felt a tremor in the appendage holding him up.

"Kalver Damnok! This vampire is far more persistent than I thought. At this rate, we won't even fully awaken the seed!"

"All of you sacrifice yourselves for the great minds rule." Turning to see the other followers swarming around the cavern, chanting twice as loud before jumping into the monster maw.

Seeing the leader distracted, Revie pulled up this strength and clawed at the elastic limbs. Holding him up with wild, desperate fury till at last, he was free plummeting to the ground.

Groaning before dazedly getting up and dashing for the exit pulling open the door.

Only to get blasted back skidding across the hard-stone ground. Slowly painfully getting up to see the entrance blown open as a familiar fright full beast stepped through.

Ears still ringing a little as Revie's hearing came back to him. All he could do was watch both monsters talk. As the vampire glared at the cult leader. Finally, as his hearing came back, he caught the last of the conversation.

"-I am done with this city anyway feel free to take the rubble if you survive!" The leader shouted before rushing into the tree monster's jaws as well.

Watching petrified with terror as the monster of roots and thorns finally broke its binding rising up. Breaking the caverns stone ceiling like it was soft earth, all Revie could do was curl up into a ball, arms raised to defend his head expecting death.

But it never came as the roar of the monster could be heard along with the sounds of battle. Sending termers through the ground, unwilling to even look fearing the sight he would see. Till curiosity got the better of his fear peeking out. To see a red-haired maiden holding two metal finely crafted ball and chains. Holding up some kind of barrier magic protecting them both.

Beyond the pink barricade of magic, the vampire from before, along with four others. Are flying around the demon tree attacking and dodging out of the way. While two other near some kind of weapon firing spell and huge arrow bolts at the monster. From the limits of the Salami section, it was fantastic to see.

Revie turned to the maiden warrior static and unmoved even as a giant vine slammed into the barrier only, forcing Revie to flick away. Hearing the screech of pain from the tree as it was scorched upon touching the pink dome.

"What is going on?" It was all he could think to say Revie was sure he was going to die, and now he was being saved.

The redhead turned to him with calm, gentle eyes. "My master has decided your enemy is our enemy. So, you must live if you prove a useful ally. Should you prove resourceful as an ally, my master promises one request granted should it be in his power."

The words seemed so strange a vampire offering to help and protecting the town. Was this why they were posing as an adventurer or something nefarious. Turning back to the fight as the ground shook with a boom.

The demon tree's arms were cut off, crushing the crumbling buildings below. The fight even had the ground crumbling in after standing unused for years. Ice and snow obscuring the destroyed areas changing the very scenery from the battle alone.

With such power, Revie couldn't think of one reason why a vampire so strong would want to help the living. Yet here they were saving the city from some cult. Who moments ago, unleash a seed of the demon tree upon the land!

Revie's mind went back to his mission to save his sister and kin. From the humans who had attacked their village.

Could this group be the help he needs to succeed? Alone his chances were low but with the darkness vultures maybe.

Attention snapping to the bright flashes of light in the sky. Watching in wonder at what looked like the storm itself attacking the demon trees seed.

Lightning rained from above on to the tree as it tried to heal. Revie zeroed in on the lady he seen earlier in town meeting with high ranking men and women around the city. Just a few days ago, yet now they looked like a storm god smiting the demon tree from the sky.

In tranced by it all, it had only been a month since Revie left the tribe home on his mission. Everything seemed so rational then now here he was in a battle on a scale with the 13 heroes. Led by a vampire of all things acting as if they loved life when all undead were said to hate life, protecting the town with powerful magic.

Revie wanted to ask so much, yet his voice failed him at the sheer power on display. As the storm above attacked with them aiding the vampire fight.

Unsure which tier of magic was being launched only sure it was far above his level.

Revie shot a look of utter confusion to the maid. Wondering why what looked like a human would be working with a vampire. "Who are you, and is this really the vultures of darkness?"

"yes, I'm Velvet."

The redhead softly spoke her name before returning her attention to the battle above them. Revie was left to watch on as if showing how easy it would be for this vampire to kill him.

Still, did he even have a choice in the matter to return to his tribe now would only prove his mission a failure. Not just his pride was on the line but also his only living family. Struggling to stand up to get a better view.

In time to watch the vampire bring down a rain of blood, burning the rest of the tree into a cloud of poisonous smoke and splinters.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	12. Chapter 12 Legends and Ghosts

Authors note: I don't own overlord

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 12

* * *

**-Vultures near Lograth- **

The Ghoalestes slowed to a halt as the three carriages behind soon followed as the group pulled to a stop. The horses on the back two carriages needed rest as did the human merchants they were escorting. Dismounting Siegfried, Sitabus waved over Kathrin from the back row so they could talk, throwing up a [minor illusions] and [silence zone] for privacy.

"Any trouble with the support project?" Sitabus scanned over the surrounding area to be sure.

It appeared even after three days of travel they weren't being followed or tracked. Not even a bandit group or danger on the road so far. This could change at any moment, but so far, they were clear of trouble.

"No, Sitabus, my love, the merchants are eager to help if not wary. Everything is going smoothly, and afterward, we will have spare coins to help in the next city."

Kathrin pulls Sitabus close with a beaming grin rubbing his shoulders. "There is no need to be nervous, my lord soon we will crush this group like all others which have threatened Nazarick."

Relaxing into the embrace despite the worry, the Covenant of Crows didn't appear to be actively hunting them. Which while good didn't mean they weren't taking action elsewhere. Kissing Kathrin's lips to sooth the dread he felt at the moment. Melting away into the sweet intoxicating taste of those lips and tongues dancing.

There was only so much he could do while undercover as a human adventure. Suddenly popping up at the capital would be much harder to explain than just going through the Tobe forest.

"I know, but if we can't stop their plans, there may not be a kingdom to rule."

Kathrin's gaze lit up with understanding softly rubbing his cheek. "Then lord Kyuketsuki, we can just build one up from the ashes or find another. So long as we are together and you are happy, nothing else matters." Kathrin spoke those words with such confidence, sure in this belief.

"Besides, we can't help it if the sheep are too weak to survive long enough to know your greatness."

Sitabus thoughts wandered back to the lab in E-Rental. It had been a while since he heard how they were doing. "How is our lab holding up in E-Rental? And how much of the list do we still need?"

Kathrin gained a wide fanged smile at the question. "Better than expected though you never told me if you wanted to move the lab or bring them up to the surface in E-Rental?"

Sitabus held back a grimaced right he was supposed to tell her before the plans got changed after the undead attack on E-Rental. "Let's keep them underground for now till we have more control over the empire. What about the list?"

"As for the list, a good number of the low and mid rarity items we are looking for should be getting shipped to E-Rental in the next few months. I will be keeping an eye on our contacts in Barune to make sure we have no surprises. Unless you would like me to move the shipments to Nazarick directly?"

Kathrin gazed at Sitabus for an answer waiting patiently.

"No, Kathrin, it is fine after this city we should move on to Phovine it the last midway point between the capital and emperor. Ainz may want us to show up to impress the lizardmen, which will slow our plans down slightly."

He really didn't want to show up, but Ainz was a friend even if they were both dealing with a loss of humanity differently. Maybe he could revive a few for a future plan regarding the demi-human slavery. Or at least it was the answer he would give if asked about it.

Giving one softer kiss before Sitabus sent Kathrin to start cooking the stew for the group. Mostly to seem reasonable to the merchants traveling with them. Even if half their group had no need for food. With only Rita, Bardic, and Revie needing to rest, Clementine needed some food thought a little blood would do every so often.

Sitabus approached Revie, who, despite being saved, still didn't fully trust him or the other two vampires in the group. The hard-disturbing gaze did leave the demi-human's face as he and Velvet came up. Sticking to the edge of the camp, watching Rita and Bardic step up the campsite. With the merchants setting down the wagons for the night.

"Let me guess you want to have the talk now lord Kyuketsuki." Revie didn't take his eyes off the others, still refusing to look Sitabus in the eyes. Struggling with the title after the first time Revie didn't add it, Kathrin gave him a terrifying speech about proper respect.

Crossing his arms, Sitabus hated how much of a border this distrust was putting on getting pieces of information of the covenant. The mouse demihuman could see through his low-level illusions, at the third tier, Sitabus was using to keep his undead status under wraps.

Leading Revie away from the camp to talk. Once they were far enough, Sitabus turned back to the demihuman. Velvet lingered in the shadows keeping watch.

"So, do you feel like sharing what you know. I can't help you till I know why you wanted to get into Barune."

Sitabus was not surprised by the dark eyes which refused to meet his own.

Revie sighed before gathering his thoughts. "It is a personal matter. What I will share is I was trying to get inside to find those who have been taken from my village."

Sitabus could guess the reason, even if it were unsaid, either a lover or family member by the glistens of unshakeable resolve in his eyes. One Sitabus had for his creation or servants under his care, which was part of the reason he came to the empire. Instead of staying in Re- Estize, which would have been far less trouble to get around in.

"What about the cult which killed your fellow travelers?" Ignoring the vague answer for now. What he needed to know was did he have any relevant information, if the cult wasn't just a small part of the covenant.

"Not sure what I can really tell you about them, most of them seemed to be controlled by a parasite. Were inhumanly strong and practically immune to my magic attacks. They kept us trapped we tried to escape the city a few times...but we never did, not till you came. I already told you how being their prisoner went. It was hell in case you forgot."

Revie glared at the tree bark, probably remembering how they died by his expression. Letting out a ragged breath of frustration, Sitabus pinched the bridge of his nose._ 'Looks like another dead end, great now I have to think of a reason to keep him alive.' _

It was no secret Kathrin very much didn't like the demi-human, be it for not calling him lord or sir or some other pleasantries. Her general dislike of the new world's people in general or just his unwillingness to trust them. If Sitabus couldn't think of a reason to hold off, Kathrin would probably enact one of her plans to kill the demi-human.

"Alright, I will see what I can do about finding these kinsmen were taken. Just know I can't promise we will find them quickly."

Revie didn't speak at the answer turning away to walk back to camp as Velvet appeared from behind the tree. Watching the guest leave the area careful not to show the rage. Clenching fists were the only sign of emotion; still, she never lost the graceful calm in her voice.

"Would you like me to press for answers."

Glancing at velvet ruby eyes filled with a series willingness to act. "Watch him for now in time he will open up."

Coming back to the sight of the campsite prepared tents set up and the carriages and wagons, off to the back guarded by Ghoalestes with Siegfried looking far less lonely. Kathrin stirring the bubbling stew adding in spices to the large pot over the crackling firepit. To the side of the fire, Rita and Bardic were keeping the merchants busy chatting about trades and travels.

Though both Shalltear and Clementine were near the tents keeping up the noble and bodyguard act. Revie was already secluded away in his shelter, at least till dinner was ready like the previous two nights of travel.

Silently taking up a seat near the fire, enjoying the beauty of the starry night sky and chippering of crickets near the forest edge. Basking in the moment of peace around the fire, grateful for the few days of normalcy. Letting a joyous grin show not daring to intrude Rita and Bardic's tale. Of these battles with the first demon tree seed, as they were widely called, mostly believed to be legends left over after the demon deities.

Apparently, there was one more buried someplace dormant for now. The last one, however, had grown quite strong when fed enough in the high 60s. Sitabus still wasn't sure how long this one had been trapped away being fed by the cult for years. In comparison, the first one, an overgrown acorn, barely reaching the mid to low-forties. Both had taken hundreds of years to grow so large, gathering vast amounts of negative energy from the area. So, it was unlikely the last seed would be much trouble.

"Truly sir Kyuketsuki you have wonderful swords to have faced such demon trees. May I see one, Most blades I make couldn't stand up to such monstrous might."

Sitabus eye snapped over to the bearded dark brown eyes filled with admiration and awe at the two sabers at his side. Scanning over Madric Vantrin was a weapons smith by trade with a modest business with connections to the trade network throughout the empire.

With a proud smile, Sitabus draws out one draconic blood saber hesitant to even let Madric touch his sword.

"It is well balanced only half the weight it would appear. I can feel the magical aura around it without even needing to check. Would you mind telling me what this sword is made of I haven't seen any metal like this before?" Wonder and excitement flowed off Madric as he examined the blade.

sitabus didn't know why, but he couldn't keep himself from talking. "I foraged it with two different metals to get the mix just right. One from Niflheim and the other from Jotunheim, forging them both in the flames of muspelheim using special tools made out of dragon bones. Infusing it with data crystals and EXP levels from me along with a few million gold coins."

Leaving out what the metal was called, adamantane was reasonably low, so it would be hard enough getting them to believe this metal could cut clean through adamantine with only a dulled edge at most. It was one of the high-grade ores which might not even exist in the new world.

Madric was left speechless, trying to think of where these places where. Sitabus could see the wheels in his head, trying to think of how to use this. But reproducing anything close to Taconic would be a miracle. Even if they found enough of the two mid-tier metals were found to make it, they wouldn't have the tools needed to meld it together.

"Do you have any other samples of your work?" A fragile and hoarse whisper filtered into Sitabus ears.

Glancing at the strangely dressed merchant adorned in shady leathery clothes and robes with a plague doctors mask. Even his hands were covered by gloves, he wasn't too tall, but it was about all Sitabus could tell. He had yet to say his name or what his trade was. Still, Kathrin assured him the person under the mask was reliable for now.

"Yes, I admit my methods made be a bit harder to master than others, but the results speak for themselves. Here is one potion I made just a few days ago."

Sheathing the saber back into place with practiced ease and pulling out a potion of elemental protection. Handing the flask over to the gloved hands watching the merchant's movements as he examined the swirling, sparkling white liquid.

He handed the potion back, careful not to drop it. "Very nice quality work I can see offering your lady my acquired services will not be wasted. Call me Ville as a reward for seeing such a rare and expensive potion."

Ville's voice was a hoarse whisper barely heard over the crackling of the fire.

"A master smith and pharmacist too. Why become an adventure with such fine talents?" Madrid asked.

Kyuketsuki stopped to think of the answer. At the time, it seemed like the best way to find solutions. This wouldn't satisfy Madrid, who could not see the reason for hunting monsters. A job which even in the empire was not well-liked by most. On top of having limited pay in the empire where employment depended on more independent hire like merchants traveling from town to town.

"Because of a rather personal matter, I suppose. One which I must complete for those depending on my work." Sitabus replied, watching both Madric's and Ville's reactions.

Once Kathrin finished dinner, the group settled in for the night as Kyuketsuki excused himself from dinner to take the first watch. With Clementine and Shalltear close by most of the night. Idly listing to his team talk with the merchants until it was time to rest. Though Ville only seemed interested in his wares or anything he sold, which included just about everything.

* * *

**-Next day at Lograth-**

The Mithril Knight Guild Hall doors opened wide to the dimly lit room, the tables all but empty except for a hand full of well-equipped adventures. All their eyes turned to the newcomers already well known from their exploits in the kingdom and in Barune city. As Kyuketsuki, the leader of the vultures, walked in with Kathrin and a new girl at their side, which was still a mystery.

The rest were oddly absent as many started to whisper about this turn of events. One group, in particular, made up of one human fencer with two swords, a magic caster with loose sturdy robes, which also had blonde hair. A half-elf ranger with a bow and long purple hair. Last was the healing priest of the team with armored gauntlets, which also had short blonde hair.

This team was known as foresight. Most of all, Arche's eyes widen upon seeing the leader of the vultures' team. Holding her gut to keep from vomiting at the sheer power radiating off him and his two teammates. Pale and huffing for breath, trying her best not to make a scene.

Hekkeran leaned closer and whispered. "Arche, what's wrong?"

Composing herself, Arche turned to the team leader sweat rolling down her face. "All three of them have a huge amount of magic radiating off them."

Imina taking an interest in this glance over at them with keen eyes. "Well, I suppose that is to be expected. They have fought off some dangerously powerful monsters."

Roberdyck glanced at the group before patting Arche's shoulder. " I think it is more than that by your reaction, Arche?"

Her face was still slightly pale eyes, never leaving the three, not believing what she sees. All of them were beyond any tier or level of human power. What's more, she could pick up the faint wisps of illusion magic around Kyuketsuki.

Being shaken out of her shock by a second pat on her shoulder. "You ok, Arche?"

Sighing before explaining what caught her off guard. "Yeah, still, the sheer magical power they have is beyond human."

Imina cut in with. "Like stronger than Fluder?"

"Not sure who this Fluder is, though I wonder why is this guild so empty?"

All of them turned to Kyuketsuki, realizing how close he was to their table. Hekkeran recovering from his surprised first answered with a charming smile. "Fluder is the most powerful caster of Baharuth Empire head magic caster of the emperor."

Kyuketsuki slyly grinned at this quickly, hidden by a frown. "This is kind of sad to hear I'm stronger than him magic wise. Still, why is the guild so empty?"

Imina spoke up this time. "I'm surprised you haven't heard apparently some cult took over the mining forts near the Azerlisia mountains. In response, a noble of the city is paying adventurers willing to help the imperial soldiers camped nearby retake the mines."

Kyuketsuki face scowled briefly before taking a seat at their table. Both Kyuketsuki's teammate's taking a seat on either side of him. Kyuketsuki moved his focus off foresight, scanning quickly over all the adventures sitting around the few tables. "Interesting what are they paying to have 12 whole teams working on this."

Hekkeran glanced at Arche, being oddly quiet before Turning his attention to them again. "A 30% cut of any metal or ore vines retaken by each team. Also, there is a very truthful Rumer has it they found an old ruin in the tunnels filled with treasure. They even offered the job as far out as Arwintar. Though few adventures took the offer as you can see."

Kyuketsuki scowled at this with narrowed eyes silent for a moment before speaking with disdain. "So, all of you are rushing into certain danger and death. All for greed with little to no knowledge of the dangers ahead. I suppose this shouldn't surprise me."

All of them could feel the harsh glare from Kathrin, and a more subtle stare out of the other. Arche fidgeted more than usual under the stares of all three.

"What reason do you have to take this job then? Since you don't appear to be leaving." Roberdyck rebottled politely.

Kyuketsuki grew quite in thought none of Foresight could guess what he was thinking about. Before, a somber answer was given quietly.

"My reason is I believe this cult may be connected to a group that must be destroyed for the safety of all. I do this not for the pay but for those innocent and close to me which could be at risk, later on, should I ignore this matter."

All of them were taken aback by the stern yet quiet response, hearing the hurt tone lingering in his voice. Arche finally getting over the sight Infront of her spoke up as if inspired by this answer. Complied to vanish whatever horrible image the adamantite adventure had of them.

"My little sisters are dependent on the money both to pay off my parents' debt and keep them from being sold off. I need this money for them, so it is far more than greed, sir Kyuketsuki."

His eyes softened at Arche's reason for taking the mission. "I see sorry for assuming the worst. After a rather sour agreement with one member, I have become a bit jaded."

Kathrin's static face was unreadable by foresight, yet this was almost more unnerving than her glare. Before they could ask anything, Kathrin flashed a sly grin. "Your parents are nobles refusing to give up their lavished lifestyle. Even after the noble purge of the emperor Perhaps we can help your debt problems."

Kyuketsuki shot Kathrin a worried questioning gaze not missed by Arche. As both the adamantite adventurer's eyes meet, it was like they were having a conversation with just their eyes. Hekkeran's eyes narrowed at something about her words unsettled him. Even if Foresight was retiring after this, it didn't mean he would not look out for Arche.

"Hold on, what are you suggesting to Arche!" Uttered with a harsh whisper.

Those molten eyes move over to him with annoyance, before Kathrin could act Kyuketsuki put a hand on her shoulder. It was like her anger vanished as Kathrin was pulled close.

"I believe what my dear Kathrin means to say is that after this job. We are willing to pay off her debt and help look after her sisters. Even guarantee a place to live for a trifling price to be discussed later." Kyuketsuki's words sounded too good to be true to Arche.

Arche couldn't hold back her surprise at this. He didn't even know how much the debt was. Yet out of the blue after just meeting, he was offering not only to pay it off but also to house and support her and her sisters.

Arche couldn't see any sign of deception. What would they even need of her with the sheer power emitting from them? It couldn't be magic support? Glancing back at her team for guidance on this matter.

Roberdyck curiously if not wearily asked. "Why would you be willing to do this you barely know Arche."

"Because I know how it feels like trying to support younger siblings on your own. While questioning if you can scrap enough coin together just to pay rent." Kyuketsuki's voice was cold and somber as he spoke. Most of all, his eyes shined with an understanding and pain in them.

The steps echoing through the room, alerting them to the three imperial knights walking down the steps. The scarred dark-haired man in the middle scanned over the place, looking over all the adventures before speaking.

"A little short, but I suppose we are short on time. The duke will be paying you for the rest of your time till the mines are cleared of this rebellious rabble. You will be working with us. Do well enough, and the emperor may want to reward you personally at Arwintar." The commander's eyes seemed to look directly at Kyuketsuki as he said this, but no one but foresight noticed it.

* * *

**-Imperial Army Encampment near the Azerlisia mountains-**

Arche kept glancing back at the Vulture members or rather Kyuketsuki with suspicion, if not a hopeful gaze. The deal he offered earlier sounds excellent, yet her doubt and worry it was some plot had her hesitating to wonder if she should risk taking the deal.

Hekkeran seeing her wondering eyes, cleared his throat. "You don't have to take his offer; something seems off about it even if he was very sincere about it."

She turned back to her team, taking in the concerned looks they all knew this would be the last mission before the team was retired. Still, it didn't mean they wouldn't support each other afterward. "I know, but I think Kyuketsuki can back up what he was saying. It would be home and support something I don't know if I could do all on my own so quickly."

Roberdyck gave a kind smile at Arche. "I think you should take his deal. He might be able to keep any debt collectors away should your parents try anything."

Imina signaled to them. They had arrived as all of the adventure teams lined up. With the vultures on the right, however, now there appeared to be a masked blonde noble in a white and gold dress and a hooded woman with long hair which by the light armor she had on looked to be a fast melee fighter. With the cormint sabers on the left, a team known for all having sabers or a similar style of swords and magic of 2nd tier.

In front of them stood the general of one of the eight knight orders. Imperial soldiers moved about the camp setting up for what she guessed would be a battle. "Hello to all of you who have taken up this mission. I would like to thank all of you for coming. I'm general Coilin C. Beltron. Within the hour, we will be attacking the mines; your job will be to support my men. Then spearheading clearing out the ruins further in you will all have a few minutes to prepare your own plans before we begin, use your time well."

Letting the information sink into all the adventure teams most grimaced or seemed nervous; however, the only Adamantite adventure team didn't seem to be bothered by the implications of a battlefield. Arche's eyes again linger to the vultures as were whispering to each other without the others noticing. Even her own ears could not pick up what they were talking about.

Arche focused back on her own team as they started to strategize what their plan would be for the conflict to come.

Quickly they all agreed to hang back till the initial charge where Roberdyck could heal those who needed it. While the team would support him, Arche would be the ranged support.

After which they decided to talk to the other teams to cooperate at least till they cleared out the enemy army. Arche's first choice was to investigate what the Vultures we're doing.

Finding Kathrin looking up at the storm clouds intently as lightning almost crackled with a twist of her body. The two new people she didn't know were whispering to Kyuketsuki.

As she got closer, the warrior maid with spike balls and chains, stepped in her way. "Can I help you with something?"

She gathered her courage despite this woman practically teleporting in front of her. "I was hoping to see what you plan for the main battle."

"The others are preparing at this time."

Despite the polite reply, it was short and didn't really answer her question. Glancing over at them, it didn't look like they were preparing.

"Could I talk to your leader then." Arche at least hoped to learn more about him before making a decision on the deal.

"Not at this time." The warrior maid answered without even thinking about her question.

Arche couldn't help but scowl in annoyance tempted to just turn away. At least before the masked woman in white and gold came up. "Sorry, my lord Kyuketsuki is unable to talk to you right now. He did allow me to tell you this. His plan should end this battle before it drags out too long."

The woman sounded like a noble lady adorned in such a finely made dress. Though why would a noble even be in what looked like they were dressed for a ball. She didn't have a weapon on her.

"Who are you?" The masked noble looked at her before answering. "You may call me Lady Tearus, now if you excuse me, I must prepare for this event myself." Tearus swiftly walked past her vanishing into the crowd of soldiers moving about.

When she turned back to where Kyuketsuki and his team were moments ago now out of sight.

* * *

**-A few minutes later-**

Arche stands with her team in the back of the first formation of soldiers with one or two other adventurer team's insight. Though she still couldn't see Kyuketsuki or his team. Hekkeran told her most of the other groups were closer to the back or front. As they marched up the path to the mines. Arche kept watching the tree line for any surprise attacks. Only hearing surprisingly loud booms of thunder in the distance.

It was only a few minutes before the mostly wooden fortress came in to view. Burned and half-destroyed making most of the defensive structure useless. Even the gate to the front blown off by a massive explosion.

Even this far back, Arche and her team couldn't make out how many were holding the fort. Only hearing the shouts of the commander ordering the loosing of the arrows. Before they charged forward to the fortress as they got closer. Arche could tell it must have taken a tremendous amount of magic or powerful spells to break just about every defensive advantage the fort had before they arrived.

She focused her mind on the battle to come keeping up with the rest of their team as the imperial soldiers clashed with cloaked, hooded figures. Which looked like the knights where winning, as she was carefully repeatedly casting [magic arrow] at the cultist on the walls.

Until something huge charged out of a fort wall breaking the shield line as knights were sent flying overhead. Which allows the cultist to break the line as the battle devolved into chaos. Glancing back her team Hekkeran and Imina were clearing a path for Roderdyck healing those still alive, yet were severely injured by the armored ogre.

Arche paled, seeing the ogre charging at them something was wrong with this ogre. It had dark, sickly magic circling around it, charging her strongest spell.

Shooting off [lightning] right at the armored monster, it seemed to only stun the ogre for a few minutes. Panicking, Arche stepped back, hoping to draw it away from the team. Once the ogre started to move again, it went right for her rising its massive club high above to crush her.

Rolling away, hearing a crash along with the ground shake. Arche righted herself with hands raised to attack halting at the sight of a stiletto stabbed into the ogres head. As flames surged through its body, burning the metal armor. As it dropped much to Arche's surprise, the cloaked person from the Vultures walked up, pulling out her weapon and licking the blood off.

"Don't get careless, you're not allowed to die here." The woman reprimands her before rushing off ahead, cutting down enemies in single precise cuts or stabs with blinding speed.

Arche turned back to her team, casting [reinforce armor] on them rushing up to cast [lightning] again at three cloaked enemies sneaking up from the blind spot.

"Hey, Arche, you ok, we saw that ogre charge you?" Hekkeran patted Arche's shoulder.

"Fine, it just caught me off guard though a person from the vultures killed it. How's the battle going." Shakely, she replied, glancing over them all as Roderdyck help a fallen soldier up to his feet.

Hekkeran didn't answer scanning around them Arche followed his gaze. The inside of the fort was littered with bodies both of imperial soldiers and the cloak mutated humans and demi-humans. Most striking of all was nine other armored ogres acting like moving walls for the cloaked cultists to rush forward or use as cover.

The imperial knight orders where getting pushed back towards Arche's team. They were just a few feet from the front line now. Seeing the danger, she unleashed more [lightning] at the encroaching enemy line with Imina supporting her while Roderdyck and Hekkeran tried to move the injured soldiers back.

They were getting closer, she worried they would be overrun. Kyuketsuki's warning came back to her. Sweat rolled down her body. She was getting tired fear-filled Arche's mind as two giant ogres got closer.

[Triple: Brilliant Radiance] The soft voice was all they heard before the approaching army was washed away in a bright wall of light. Once the shining light vanished, she saw the cloaked woman from earlier sprinting through them, cutting down the cloaked humans and demi-humans alike like wheat.

"You really should be more careful, or you might end up like the others." Lady Tearus mocked, pointing to three other adventuring teams mutilated almost hidden among the bodies of cultists.

Arche was horrified at the sight of adventurers she knew lying dead. Turning to lady Tearus, she couldn't see her magical power well. That spell had just wiped out a force that almost overwhelmed them.

"Arche! Imina, you guys, ok?" With a weary smile, Arche turned to her friends coming up.

She had little time to thank lady Tearus though focusing back on the crumbling fort around them. Seeing lightning rain from above in the shape of huge hammers, spears, and dragons. Shattering parts of the fort and superheating all who tried to get closer.

Seeing Kathrin flying overhead channeling the lightning down on the enemies. She couldn't hear the name of the spells from so far below with loud winds. Even though she couldn't see Kyuketsuki, she was glad his team was around. Still, all the bent and broken men and women lying around them dead, Some by being crushed by the strange ogres, others by accurately aimed daggers, arrows, and magic, which marked the weak points in the armor. Fear no terror ran through, not just Arche; she could see the other knights and adventures present shaking. Mithril rank teams were crushed or dead along with thousands of soldiers. Only three members of the vulture's team were holding the line at this point. She felt weak even the highest third tier magic she could cast did little to no visible damage.

The emperor's army was shaking only brave enough to watch at this point. Arche could feel her arms shaking, questioning how she could help in this battle. Looking over, Hekkeran, Roberdyck, and Imina stood waiting with her all too scared to try rushing at the cultists again.

More than this, she could see the same strange energy around the ogres earlier around all of the cloaked defenders. It felt sick and vile though this power was nothing to the magical power flowing off all three Adamantite adventures. Now watching them, they were in the realm of hero's capable of crushing this army with just three of them.

"What should we do, Hekkeran?" Arche almost pleading an answer from the leader of her team. But he stared at her, unsure how they could help.

She almost missed the shadow flying overhead, spotting a frost dragon. It was followed by two other dragons landing just outside the fort, breathing out a cold breath followed by the screams of the soldiers on the other side.

"Don't worry, Kyuketsuki will be taking care of those." Hearing the voice, she turns to lady Tearus standing close by glancing behind Tearus to see the remains of the army of cultists most dead and a few of them retreating back into the mines.

"Those were three dragons flying over how is there nothing to worry about!" Arche demanded of the noblewoman whose voice seemed unconcerned about dragons! Only feeling the smile of Lady Tearus from under that mask.

Staring into those red eyes under the mask. "Dragons are Kyuketsuki's favored prey to hunt. Also, those dragons are not strong enough to pose a real threat to my lord."

She couldn't focus on those words, instead choosing to help her team treat the wounded while they waited to find out what happened as the screaming stopped, it was silent outside the fort. None of the soldiers had the morale to try rushing into battle a rare sight. Considering the strength and determination, the imperial soldiers were known for in the annual war with the Re-Estize kingdom. Yet here they were scared, guarded, and passively waiting to react to what entered the fort.

Finally, Arche stopped near Roberdyck, seeing a familiar huge power walk through the missing gate of the fort. As Kyuketsuki and the other battle maid led in the others, many being either guided or carried into the fort. Arche was feeling far less confident about this last mission seeing three orders of knights 30,000 professional soldiers get reduced to half of what they first saw. Many wounded, dead, or missing as foresight worked to help those they could. Though the rest of the day, Arche's thoughts lingered on Kyuketsuki and his deal. His team was strong; they could protect her sisters; it wasn't even a question. After never seeing the three dragons again after they landed out of sight. She wasn't brave enough to ask how the battle went for Kyuketsuki, and his whole team didn't even have a scratch on them.

* * *

**-Next day-**

Six of the original thirteen adventuring groups had been killed in the battle, and one Arche found out had been revived by the vultures but refused to go on with the mission. Leaving only seven left for the lackluster meeting in the morning. The imperial army would not be supporting them any further, due to low morale and having to collect the dead along with injured to tend to. General Coilin himself, surviving only thanks to Kyuketsuki's intervention, was seriously wounded by the dragon's breath and still recovering. Unable to even explain things to them, which Is why a messenger explained things briefly.

She could only assume some kind of deal was reached regarding the bodies of the dragons as they were not even talked about by this messenger.

The travel through the tunnels was without incident though most of the tunnels were flooded with knee-deep water. The candles which lit the way where all missing or broken, leaving the seven teams to choose their path down to the ruins.

Kyuketsuki's group was traveling with Foresight, only the sound of splashing water echoing around the caverns. All the cloaked humanoids that retreated into the mines where nowhere to be seen. Much to Arche surprise no ambush, no traps, not even any sight of magic with her all-seeing eye spell.

Arche didn't like the feel of the atmosphere as the ruins came into view. The ruins looked like an old castle or keep built underground. However, parts of the machicolations and towers had fallen or crumbled in on itself. The grand glass windows were cracked or missing. Leaving rusting bars where light poured out of the castle.

Even still, it was relatively large for a castle; nevertheless, a lot of its infrastructure showed signs of falling apart. Not helped by the waterfall pouring on to one tower of the castle. As the knee-deep water flows out through the front gate.

Kyuketsuki cast [fly] and flew up to the waterfall, followed by velvet. To Arche, once he was close enough, he just froze the waterfall solid. Stopping the flow of any more water altogether before breaking some ice to enter through the top.

Though Arche's eyes track to Kathrin, who was looking ahead for a few moments before turning to her group. "Lord Kyuketsuki has chosen to go on ahead, his order is for lady Tearus and Clem to search the area for the stragglers from yesterday."

"What about waiting for the other groups they could back us up for-Hekkeran was halted mid-sentence by the withering glare.

"They will only slow us down; my power is more than enough." Kathrin stared at them, all daring them to say otherwise. Arche glanced at Hekkeran and Imina, who were still unsure about this action after yesterday's battle.

Reluctantly they all walked up to the front gate of the castle. Kathrin simply raised her hand, saying [corrosive cannon], watching as a sickly green orb launched at the entrance. It took seconds to fully melt the rusted metal away as if it was never there.

Walking through the gate under the arrow holes above into the courtyard of the dead plants and a rancid smell permeating the area. Passing quickly through the dead garden into dimly lit halls of the castle with no visible sign of where the light was coming from.

The halls were littered with skeletons of humans and not so human creatures, armor, weapons, and torn banners of some strange symbol caught Arche's eyes, though it was hard to make out being worn by time. As Kathrin came over and eyed it for a few seconds. "I see this is where it went."

Arche wondered, did she know what this place was? She must have by the familiar tone of voice. "You know this place?"

Watching Kathrin closely as she bent down to pick up the banner banishing it into a void. "Nothing you need to worry about. Though now I see why Kyuketsuki went ahead."

Kathrin didn't linger, moving on unwilling to share what the banner meant. Still, the adventurer seemed happy about this discovery. There was little in the way of gold most of the armor and weapons where magical. Each room they passed looted, bear, or already ransacked long ago. They did find a few odd gold coins with a tree with a dragon circling it and a woman with long hair on the other side.

Arche couldn't ignore the grim air of this place like a battle had taken place long ago. Moss growing along the walls, the further they went in along with more visible signs of the water eroding the stone walls around them. Not helping the chilly cold air of this abandoned keep.

She almost didn't notice a flash of blue light-emitting out of a room to her right. Looking in there was a magic circle on the ground dimming as the floor caved in, Arche had to stabilize herself as water rushed into the hole, clearing out the knee-high water. Arche noticed only Roberdyck was still with her.

"It looks like a teleportation trap probably somewhere else in the castle." Arche could agree with Roberdyck. As they move through the first floor, forcing less on finding treasurer and more on seeing their friends. Finding the stairs to the second floor of the castle by a room filled with rotting wood and broken tables. Arche had to be careful climbing the stairs as the damage seemed to get worse as they went up.

Whole steps were lost or just missing with scorch marks and charred wood all the way up the steps. Upon coming to the second level, Arche had to cover her nose and mouth at the horrible smell. The smell of long dyed and rutting blood filled the air with a nauseating copper smell. As she recoiled, from the shock of the smell, the sight was far worse. The stone walls and floor where covered with black viscid ooze moss and fungus were growing out of the old long dried blood.

She struggled to take the lead, guiding Roberdyck to pass the reek of this area. Not daring to peek in any of the rooms as the smell was ten times worse near each doorway, the wood doors rotted off the hinges. Several times Arche had to fight back the bile from her stomach coming up. What truly scared Arche was the sight all the black viscid ooze radiated magic as if still alive. It appeared to pulse and move slightly if she looked at it too long. Both of them practically sprinted pass most of the floor to the stairs to the third floor.

Arche halted about where the stairs should be. Only it was destroyed. Rubble blocking their path up much to Arche's dismay at staying on the second floor any longer. Before she could ask Roberdyck what they should do, a spot of black viscid ooze pulsed and moved into the vague shape of a human-like creature.

"That way is not safe; much water flows this way, then again neither is here." The voice of the black viscid ooze was sluggish and sleepy.

Arche was on guard her staff between her and this slime-like creature. "What are you, and what do you want." She knew this thing should be long dead; still, it didn't seem to be hostile, only angling its head at both of them.

[Turn Undead] Roberdyck spoke, letting a bright light wash over the black viscid ooze being. only it just giggled as if tickled looking at the healer in amusement. "This one can't be banished by such weak power. Hum are you, intruders, as well… stopping as the slime person moved closer, sniffing them both.

"Oh, this one didn't know you brought the great one with you." It moved back, tapping its chin in thought. Glancing at the rubble blocking their path, Arche didn't know if she should attack or not. Sharing a glance with Roberdyck, neither knowing if this slime thing was an enemy or not. Who was this great one? Before they could ask, the viscid ooze gathered around it as it grew larger. The viscid ooze in this room was all in the giant slime thing In Front of them. Moss and fungus still growing on its top layer.

"The stairs are not safe though this one knows another way up. if you promise to tell great one, this one humbly asked he come to visit." The round orbs it had as eyes narrowed on them with a friendly smile.

"Sure, so what is this other way." Arche felt scared as at the slight grin of the slime.

Only about to watch with a sickening feeling as it shifted and twisted slamming into the ceiling. Arche almost vomited at sight, smell and sound of the stone floor above them being broken and dissolved in the boiling tower of moss, fungi, and black viscid slime.

Luckily it only took a few minutes before the slime to halt and shift again into squishy and sticky stairs. Neither Arche or her friend wanted to step on it, they still need to find their friends. So, with great reluctance, they accessed them the steps, hearing a giggle every step.

Once on the third floor, a slime head popped out of the top step of the stairs. "Remember to tell great one to visit this one. Or this one will hunt down and assimilate you to this one's mass in 100 years." Arche was very disturbed at the childish happy voice threatening whatever horror it promised, giggling as the head sank down, staying as stairs.

She could still feel some of the slime sticking to her shoes, no matter how much she tried to scrape it off. They both took a few minute's breathing fresh air again before moving on.

This castle was huge; they must have quickly passed a hundred rooms by now. It didn't help that all the halls looked the same; it was like a maze. She and Roberdyck did find more odd gold coins along the way. This was not to say they had an easy time moving through the third and fourth floors. With so much damage done by the water, both Arche and Roberdyck had to watch out for falling stone or collapsing walls. They really hoped they find them soon. They didn't want to risk going on the fifth floor.

Passing through a hall, Arche spotted Kathrin talking with Hekkeran and Imina. Only they were different than before. Both having cat ears and tails with a similar color to their natural hair.

"You're ok! What happened to you?" Arche asked as they both glanced at Kathrin with her own black ears and cat tail, before replying.

"We found an item Which gave us all cat ears and a cattail. It broke after we found it, though." Arche found it odd though accepted it even if Kathrin was watching them all with keen eyes. As if searching for something she didn't like before smiling.

* * *

**-Kyuketsuki and Velvet-**

Once again, he checked the vault to make sure no trace of Yggdrasil coins remained. It was a reasonably small pile only a little more than a million coins, yet why where they here? Why did this room look familiar? Turning to the door again, he had to move down. It had been an hour or two now.

Yet every time he tried to leave, a great dread began to fill him, making his legs hesitate like he wouldn't like what he would find. Finally, Sitabus gathered his courage and floated down where the stairs should be. Landing on the unstable stone floor into a throne room, there was once a few halls, but now all the walls had fallen any distinguishing features of this place were washed away by the waterfall.

There were large chunks of the floor missing along with half the back wall to the throne fallen. Revealing the dark cavern outside a message crudely carved into the wall. Being cut off near where the wall was missing.

{Though we have failed to fight off the pretenders of greatness, our great treasure was stolen. Please father of vampires-.}

He felt his rage boil as the horrible realization this was the Gland Latherin castle of the village, which supplied his personal lab in Nazarick. There would have been 300 native NPC here guarding the place.

None were in sight, not even a body, the regret, and rage grew as his vision tinted red, punching the throne over the edge._ 'I'm sorry I failed you too!' _He took out his rage on the crumbling room, unable to calm the storm of emotions.

As if looking for someone hoping this too has not been another distraction. Which would mean more murders of the covenant while he was fighting monsters? Blinded by self-loathing the covenant of crows, it seemed had outsmarted him again. Did they know what this place meant to him had they taken whatever treasure they spoke of? Could he have done anything to help them?

"**Where have you hidden you dam crows come out so I can fight you!"** He screamed out in his true form.

Raging at the room, angry with himself, why couldn't he pin them down. He was so sure they might be here they wanted revenge but against who the army, the nobles, or the Baharuth empire? What was the covenant of crow's real target?

His mind worked for an answer as he let loose his rage on this dead ruin. He needs to destroy it in vain, hoping it would make the guilt vanish, so it would be another failure another reason why he should have never been transferred to this world. If it meant he couldn't even protect those few people.

"Lord Kyuketsuki! I know you are angry; however, this floor is unstable any more damage, and it might collapse." Velvets loud and soft voice spoke over the sound of breaking stone.

He snaps over to glare what did it matter this place needs to vanish. Not just for his own sanity but so it couldn't be linked to Nazarick. Even if most of such evidence was washed away in however many years those ruins had been around, Possibly all the way back to the time of the demon deities over 200 years ago.

"**I know that velvet I want it to crumble to dust! I won't let this mark of failure stand!" **Smashing one more pillar with a punch.

Which shook the whole castle, the ceiling above them caving in as huge stone blocks started to fall.

Velvet throws up a barrier of chains and magic before giving a loving gaze to her master. "Then what about the foresight team and Kathrin she had reported being on the level below this one." She spoke even while holding up the barrier

Despite the veil of rage blinding him, Sitabus realized Velvet was right; however, it was too late to undo the damage the castle was crumbling. As the floor gave out under them, they fell down to the fourth floor. As velvet worked to delay or slow the process of the two floors above them from completely falling in.

Turning still in his true form, the hallway ceiling was much closer, being eight feet tall. To Sitabus shock, foresight was standing there, bracing themselves as the castle shook violently.

Arche and others quickly drew their weapons ready for a fight. Though Kathrin stopped them turning to Sitabus with a questioning gaze. Lucky, she wouldn't attack him no matter the situation, which would make this next part harder.

"Lord Kyuketsuki, why are you in that form did something happen." Kathrin steps closer to him, not concerned with the unstable castle around them.

Calming his rage as he shrunk down to his humanoid form, for now, he couldn't afford to be angry. Rushing up and pulling Kathrin into a kiss. "Sorry, no time to explain right now this place has been weakened too much by the water. It is coming down, so we need to move."

Opening a gate near them, Sitabus decided he couldn't keep hiding under the guise of a human adventurer, no matter the repercussions. He wouldn't be tricked a third time.

Ushering the very concerned and troubled foresight team through the gate. Waving velvet over to step through the gate. Taking one last glance back before stepping throughout to a few yards away outside the crumbling keep.

With Clementine and Shalltear nearby giving a bow to them. "The area is clear of any cultists it appears they fled out the back tunnels lord Kyuketsuki."

Kyuketsuki attention fell onto foresight, which was all looking at him with betrayal and apprehension. Though oddly Hekkeran and Imina were not, then he noticed the cat ears and tails. _'Really Kathrin, this wasn't part of the plan. Then again, neither was destroying the ruins.' _

"You're a vampire is that the real reason for offering the deal. For our blood or to turn us into vampires?" Arche lost any comradery she had before. Still too afraid to fight him, she knew that would mean death.

Sitabus felt trapped, looking away to the castle as it broke each floor, collapsing to the floor below till it stopped on the second floor. Did he even feel like playing this ruse any longer? It had not helped him on his search for the group he was after clenching his fist. His eyes landing on the water, seeing that dark shadow smiling at him, its red eyes filled with glee. Its red mouth smiling wide

'_**Just turn her, it will make things easier. It's not like your human anymore. Just look around you. This facade of yours has gotten that poor village wiped out. What do you gain by holding this petty morality anyway? Just let me show them why all should fear us!'**_ The shadow laughed at Sitabus failure glaring at the shadowy reflection.

Unintentionally he let his [blood lust aura] seep out around him, bringing everyone splashing to there knees at the sheer pressure of his power. Even the water around them seemed to be pushed back. _'what should I do? What would help me find this group?'_ Sitabus felt empty. He didn't want to hear that name again. He wasn't great, nor was he a king of vampires. He tried to forget it. Maybe then he could find his prey. Chuckling, _'Maybe this mask needs to fade along with Kyuketsuki?'_

His gaze lingered on the crumbling castle then to the ceiling of the cavern with a smile. Turning to the others still trapped under his [blood lust aura]. He pulled out a bag of gold coins along with his Adamantite adventurer metal. Letting up on his atmosphere with a fanged smile.

"Take this gold. It is all I have right now. I don't need it anymore, it should be more than enough. The rest shall come later. As for my price, tell them that the adventure Kyuketsuki has died here. Know we will meet again. Maybe then you will understand." He tossed the bag to a very confused Arche.

Pointing a hand at the ruins, feeling a presence he had missed before now calling it over. To Arche, it was a shock to see the black ooze it was eating all the rubbles of the ruins into its mass, growing in mass with each piece of debris it dissolved reeking of death and decay. Once it had eaten every last brick, it rushes at them faster than something that size should be able to move.

The ooze steamed and smoked as it crossed the water, changing the murky water tar-black. As it approached, it pushed team Foresight out of the way several feet back. As it concealed those around Kyuketsuki.

Pulling herself up to watch as this black sludge spins and swirled violently at high speed. Before blood-curdling screams could be heard as the sludge let out a black mist.

"**Thank you, humans, for returning us to the true supreme one again. This pain fills this one with such joy to serve again!"** It shrieked almost in pain and pleasure, Arche thought. If not for what Arche assume was this sludge eating them.

Shrinking down in size unseen behind the thick smoke and steam to foresight. Sitabus scowled at the pain the elder slime seemed to be in while touching the water. Still, it would make it all the more convincing casting [ghostly howling] to make it sound like they were being eaten alive.

As he opened a gate, feeling the drain to his mana, turning to his group. "Aright through the portal. I have a new rule stop calling me Kyuketsuki for now. Just call me Kettor. Also, Kathrin, be sure to pick up Rita and Bardic later."

Kathrin, Shalltear, Clementine, and velvet all walked through the portal, leaving Sitabus to rub the Slime. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner though I don't know your name follow through the portal. If you still think I'm worthy of being your master."

With his peace said, he stepped through the portal greeted by the harsh winds of the mountainside overlooking the city of Lograth. With his group waiting already, Kathrin had left to gather the other two.

Turning his eyes back to the portal as slowly, the dark red mass slid through the portal. It had not been an original NPC from the village. Instead, it was a mass of negative energy, undead blood, and souls of the original 300 NPCs. It was a mid-level 50 Elder Ooze higher than any of the NPC of that castle, so Sitabus could only guess what had happened to bind them up like this.

"Hello, master this one has waited for so long to be near you again- Sitabus toned out the slime consumed by these thoughts once more.

Guilt and shame shined in his eyes, he could not have helped them; he knew that much. Still, was he really doing the best he could, he had tried to save as many as he could. Even then, it didn't feel like enough, he thought he could do more. The shadow scared him the most it wasn't an illusion; Was it this vampire body driving him mad. Either way, it was right about something he had to change his approach, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

He knew what he would need to do, but it felt slimy and twisted. _'Isn't that how I played in Yggdrasil through deception, charm, and utterly crushing guilds from the inside.' _ No, it was different now. These where real people, and when he killed them, there would be a chance they might not come back if killed even with resurrection magic.

Turning his sites past the city below off into the distance where the capital lay. Hearing the chuckle of the shadow in his head. '_**Don't act like some saint. This must be done to protect them. This is old hat for us! Is it not how many times have we changed names, roles, and masks. To hunt our pray, they shall know our pain.' **_

Velvets gentle touched his shoulder as the voice quieted, vanishing into his mind again. "Don't lose yourself, lord kyu-Kettro." Confused by the cryptic words, Sitabus was not sure how to react.

"Speaking of my lord, what shall we do now do I still have to wear this mask," Shalltear asked mostly because she was tired of being held back to only casting spells, among other things.

Clementine only smiled, licking her lips. "I don't mind any order you have for me, my lord. I love the blood of our enemies."

"Kathrin has rejoined with her kitten and the dwarf. It appears another noble family was brutally murdered the same way as the last city while we were away.

Sitabus turned to them. He hated to pull out this plan so much. Yet he couldn't think of any other way to find out who these noble families being killed was, only the emperor seemed to have this knowledge.

"We are going to Arwintar. I have an emperor to talk with. We are leaving in a few minutes all of us." Sitabus grimaced for this next part; still, this had to work. He wouldn't let another part of the covenant plans be reached by playing the role of a human adventurer, this time they would lose hard.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	13. Chapter 13 Debts and Royal Pains

Authors note: I don't own overlord

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 13

* * *

**-Arwintar-**

Turning down the dark alleyway, all four cloaked people moved swiftly in silence. Kathrin kept glancing at Shalltear and Malga then back to lord Sitabus with worry. His mood shimmered unseen; still, he clearly saw the ruins as another failure. His mood was not helped by what they had learned only hours after traveling into the capital Arwintar. She knew where they were headed; she was just unsure how lord Sitabus could track them so well.

He stopped suddenly as his gaze locked on to the wooden door, almost unseen in the shadows of the alleyway. Above it was a faded sign barely readable with a wand and scroll.

Without much thought, he practically punched the door open without care. Kathrin followed closely into a room dimly lit by a few candles filled with tattered scrolls and some assortment of items. Which smelled of magic only burn out; at first look, it might seem like a downturned magic shop; however, all the shelves were kept with spots of dust. The magic scrolls and items where long used or failed magic scrolls, which are sure to misfire.

Kathrin then focused on the three people near the shopkeeper; the first two looked like a couple dressed in luxurious, expensive clothes reinforced by a layer of magic. The pretty woman in a dress brushed her auburn hair out of her face as the slender, raven-haired man in a suit, pulled her closer, whispering.

On the other side of the counter was a short man in robes of a mage, one of his eyes glassy and lifeless, with a deep scowl glaring at the group, his hands gripping a glass orb.

Behind the counter, the grizzled green-skinned, with his ears missing their tips, shopkeeper stopping his argument between the three. His face adopting a sly smile at the three, it would seem friendly, if not for the devious glint in his eyes.

"Ah, new customers it so rare to have, if you give me a minute to talk to these three, I will be right with you."

Lord Sitabus marched forward, not regarding the man's words. Kathrin readied to act, staying back her gaze, keeping watch of her love. Usually, he might be more talkative; however, the last place they went to seemed to ignite a deep rage in her master. Or perhaps the ruins of the village keep was still affecting him.

Either way, lord Sitabus was not himself; Kathrin hoped this would not last long and find answers. Under this rage was a deep pain one she had only seen upon Jade's or Velvet's death. It felt like there was now a barrier between them, which hid her loves secrets.

She would not let this stand; Only she was having trouble thinking of how to help him. As his loyal and loving queen and servant, she couldn't let him drift in this darkness, which consumes his thoughts. Changing him in ways, she was not happy with even if she didn't know why. Perhaps she would consult Velvet after this; She seemed to understand what was affecting him.

Sitabus stop between the three in front of the counter, glaring intensely at the shopkeeper. "You know a fallen nobles house burned down, and their children were taken here. I want them Ureirika Rile Furt and Kuuderika Rile Furt."

The mage narrowed his eyes at lord sitabus "How do you know this-

Lord Sitabus turned to the aged and scarred mage; under the gaze, he fell to his hands and knees as the noble couple stepped back. Watching as the mage struggle till it became too much slamming into the ground cracking the wood floor unconscious.

Without a word, lord Sitabus turned back to the Shopkeep, ignoring the couple completely, glaring at the shopkeep now feeling the blood lust aura pressing down as well.

"Hey, we came to buy them first. You can't possibly afford what we offered." The woman demanded, still quivering too fearful of stepping closer.

Kathrin felt both wrath and annoyance, at the sheep, could they not understand lord Kyuketsuki's rage. Under this thinly veiled act, she knew whatever they wanted Arche's sisters for would mean their death. This was not something she could allow, and perhaps if she helps speed matters along, it might lead to her love calming down so they could talk.

With this in mind, Kathrin hissed in irritation with a hand raised whispering [Chain dragon lightning]. Watching as the enchanted clothes did little to stop the spell screaming as the charred corpses fell to the floor.

Walking up beside her lord, much to his surprise. "Your other Customers are unable to talk at this point now about the children my love is looking for!"

To her surprise, the shopkeeper only grinned leaning over the counter. "As I was telling the others, those two are already being processed. Besides, what is the rush? Rumor has it that Arche died in the vanishing ruins along with all the other adventures and the army at Lograth… he trailed off before narrowing his gaze.

…then again you two are still alive, so I suppose she might be alive as well. Not that any of what you have done will change the punishment for this Empire and its heroes." The shopkeeper spat out at the word heroes as if it was venom.

The shopkeeper shot his arm out as a familiar green parasite at her love who growled, as the parasite withered upon trying to bite into Kyuketsuki's skin.

Kathrin felt a shiver down her spine at the blood lust leaking around her love like a haze of death. His lovely red eyes were almost glowing as he cracked the shelve as his fist slammed down on it. His other hand pulling the Scarf of the shopkeeper's white shirt and vest over the counter.

At which point lord Sitabus had already shifted to his true form. Most humans might find it terrifying they didn't see the charm in his form. This shopkeeper's eyes and face didn't show fear or shock, only curiosity at the true vampire's form.

"A True Vampire! Why are you helping these ants?"

Lord Sitabus seemed to lose himself to rage as he bites into the shop keep draining his blood. Dropping the drained body to the floor without care eyes narrowed. **"Shalltear and Kathrin find Arche's sisters! Malga, watch the front."**

Kathrin felt conflicted as he ran ahead, hunting the masked crow leader. With reluctance, she jumped over the counter, followed by Shalltear. As they travel through the back of the shop, which quickly changed into a stone tunnel.

Which turned into more uniform and wood covered halls Kathrin kept scanning the area, as they when farther in some of the artifacts, and items looked like they were from Yggdrasil.

"Lord Kettor has been different after the ruins what happened? Why is he so angry?"

Kathrin spared a glance at Shalltear, agreeing with the statement and had no answer. After arriving at Arwintar, her lord had not spoken to her much. In contrast, he usually would explain the plan, despite it not being necessary. It was a worrying sign, pulling out the flag from the ruins as she scans the area around them.

The only piece of information she had gathered to indicate a reason for her loves rage. "Shalltear, as you know our, lord, cares greatly for his servants. Seeing the state of the castle and the amalgamations of all its servants turned into Malga… to him, it must have been a great personal failure."

Her eyes darkened, thinking about it only confirmed her own thoughts._ 'They were all weak, and if that wasn't enough, they have brought pain to lord Kyuketsuki as well. I won't allow such vulnerabilities in future servants!' _ Kathrin could not tolerate weakness or, worse, seeing physical or mental pain brought to her love. Once Kathrin was empress, she would reforge such limitation out of all servents to avoid another reaction like this from her lord.

"Why does he not punish Malga? why does he seem to blame himself?" Shalltear hissed breaking down the door leading to the next hall.

Kathrin let a nostalgic smile show remembering the old days. When she was still growing stronger, remembering when she was once slain by a human defending Kyuketsuki, most would think he would punish her for such a failure. Instead, lectured her on being reckless, of course, she couldn't understand the reason to his words back then and spent the rest of that week boosting her up so she wouldn't die again.

"Lord Kyuketsuki would never do that! The only reason he punished you and velvet was that he knew It would only cause both of you more pain. He puts his followers and friend's happiness above his own, which is why we must always strive to be stronger, so he doesn't need to feel discomfort ever again."

Kathrin beamed, taking down the thugs in their way as they found the split in the pathway. Judging by the shattered doorway and the bodyes sprawled around it, her love had already started clearing that path with the other door untouched.

"Is that why he showed me a memory of lord Peroroncino vanishing and destroying his avatar because he couldn't sustain his body in Nazarick? I still don't understand?" Shalltear's voice wavered in a sad and disappointed tone, still not understanding why he would share such a personal memory.

Kathrin's ears twitched her sharp eyes, snapping over to shalltear with blazing intensity. She took note of every word and Shalltear's expression analyzing this information and adding it to what she had learned in this new world.

"So, the supreme ones had other forms?" She mumbled she knew they could travel to other worlds; however, this was news. It would explain why her love would talk about the need to log off and rest before work.

'_Could this be part of the change in this new world?'_

"Yes, from what I could gather, something seemed to force my creator to leave and not come back. Which is why lord Kyuketsuki promised to protect and gain my love." Shalltear confirmed, blushing with a dreamy smile.

Kathrin's mind hid her annoyance and rage at the idea of something forcing a supreme being to leave. Along with fear was this the power of these Dev's her lord cursed out so often. What kind of power could threaten the supreme beings of Nazarick, which hunted gods like prey?

"Do you love lord Kyuketsuki more then Ainz?" Kathrin couldn't help but hope she would say no. As much as she didn't mind sharing her lord's affection, she knew not all of Nazarick held the same level of loyalty to her creator and love.

They might all adore the supreme beings; however, Kathrin would always follow her creator's orders over Ainz. A view which was shared only by Velvet, Clementine, and herself. Along with her lords' summons, and the humans she had turned into pack mates, mostly because of the magic used to summon or create them.

"I don't know he is very charming and caring, and he found such a wonderful toy in the ex-human assassin…I can't decide yet." Shalltear sighed, Kathrin could see the conflicting emotions in the floor guardians' eyes.

They both halt as they came to the iron door, which hummed with low tier magic enchantments. Ticking in annoyance at how weak this new world was. _'How did the supply keep end up falling to such weak beings of this new world.'_ with a simple lightning spell, the door was blown open. Revealing two blonde twins chained to a wall withering as the parasites slithered inside them, four infected humans and demi-humans watching talking among themselves.

'_Those must be Arche sisters though I will need to heal them.' _Kathrin grimaced in Yggdrasil there where parasitic races of insects. Her interactions with them were rare, and most had to have their hosts exposed to specific magic to drive them out. A lot were weak to holy magic, even with this knowledge; if the spell is too soft, it would just hurt the host, and if too overpowering, it might kill the host as well.

Scanning deeper into the room, they were not alone; there were several other cells most empty, some with bodies of rejected hosts rotting inside. Some still holding in the uninfected hosts, slaves, all of which hide back in the corner of the cells. Each of the cells with people in them had a guard near them.

Kathrin concludes this must be an infection room where members were turned into hosts of these parasites. She smiled at Shalltear even if she still felt angry for the floor guardian allowing herself to be mind-controlled. They might find answers here; she could only hope her lord was having as easy a time.

"Shalltear, please clear the room, capture a few alive. I shall save the two children."

Kathrin calmly approached the four with one swift motion of her spear all four around the girls fell lightning scorching them to blackened corpses. She studied the twins carefully, gaging the effects of the parasites, with similar green skin and visible veins. Once they both stopped spasming around, they both glared at Kathrin with hate, not of their own.

"You are too late unless you would risk their lives."

With a critical eye, Kathrin scanned over the twins analyzing the effects of the parasite on them. "You must not see the difference in level between us."

Without saying a word, Kathrin raised her hand carefully, calculates the odds of what would be the right tire of magic.

Settling on seventh-tire holy magic, which rushed through both twins causing the parasites inside them to scream, as the children both flopped into Kathrin's arms unharmed.

"You're done as well then?" Shalltear's voice rang, standing just a few feet away.

Kathrin beamed brightly. "Yes, please send those captured to painkiller for interrogation. I will protect those two. Once done, we can meet back up with lord Kettor."

Sitabus tried to calm down as he rushed through the halls of the crow's base; however, each time failed. Hearing the shadows mocking voice, not allowing him to forget why he was here.

'_**What's wrong can't control yourself anymore? Sit back and let us have some fun. They all deserve to feed our blood pool, how many times have they shown us up, how many loyal servents have they killed, what gift did they steal from us!"**_

It felt like his body was moving without his command. His vision tinted red as he barreled through each door each barrier in seconds. He was not even thinking straight as he cut down every person who crossed his path.

Feeling the wall of blood following him, growing with each person slain. Still, he couldn't let them escape, not if this part of the plan was to work. No information could get out; he couldn't cure them all of the parasites, not without risking Kathrin or Nazarick safety any more than he already had by playing around.

'_Is this really all I'm good at playing the monster?'_ He questioned himself he had come here hoping to talk his way in yet again he was resorting to slaying his way through minions. How could he prove he could be of future use to Nazarick if he couldn't even trick a few level 30 and 40 enemies.

The only upside was that he was starting to get the hang of the one martial art he had. He had been practicing since Ritana explained and showed him how [ability boost] worked. Unlike the battle with the three dragons at the fort were activating the martial art felt unstable. Now [ability boost] was staying active without much effort thankfully.

Yet Sitabus was unable to feel any drain due to the battle frenzy numbing any pain or draining effects. He wasn't sure when the rush of rage and fury had left. Sitabus found himself standing alone in what he assumed was the back exit of the wreaked shop blood drained body parts and destroyed shelves scattered about.

Try as he might Sitabus still felt emotionally numb to the slaughter, unsure what to feel. Glancing back at the strain, he felt shocked by the amount of blood gathered by his [blood pool] skill. He could not even see past all the red liquid blocking the way. There was no way to even begin using this much unless he wanted to start using tenth tire spells in the capital.

Dismissing the idea, he opened a gate to his lab in Nazarick, moving it all through into his blood tanks. Once the gate closed, Sitabus scowled, just noticing the smell hidden among the death around him. Almost unnoticeable among the stench of blood was the scent of fear and sweat.

Kyuketsuki's dulled eyes locking on to the right, under a pile of body parts and a broken door. Walking towards the hiding spot, slowly flexing his clawed hands. Glancing in a pool of blood not collected by his [blood pool], seeing his true form instead of the lust for battle or rage, he felt empty seeing the reflection.

No, it felt worse Sitabus could only describe it as lacking something which he could not identify, which had been there before? As Sitabus casually cut through the gore and wreckage, to the sight of a cowering demi-human resembling the same race as Revie. The mouse demi-human covered in blood and his clothes ruined.

The words were barely above a whisper. "Please don't kill me…I…I "

Then it struck him Sitabus couldn't feel any emotion for this demi-human only board and ideally contemplating ending the wretch. Taking a step back, fearing what he would do, _'Am I losing my humanity if I keep using this appearance will it happen faster?' _Not trusting himself, he turned away from the demi-human.

Sitabus' hands were shaking, feeling the voice whispering to kill the demi-human. What scared him was he couldn't help but agree they might be a possible threat. Where they even apart of the crows he was hunting?

"Answer carefully if you lie, I don't think I will be able to control myself. Are you working with the covenant of crows!" Sitabus harshly growled out his claws twitching.

He answered with a quivering voice. "NO, they forced me to work the shelves promising if I did my job, they wouldn't do with me what they did to the others."

Sitabus didn't have to turn around to hear his body shaking, racked with fear of death. _**'It doesn't matter, he is still a witness; he could still ruin the plan.'**_

Sitabus fought the impulse to attack, forcing himself to change back. Willing the blood lust away struggling with this dark will. _'No, he is not part of it.' _Finally, gaining back control, he pointed to the door leading to another alleyway.

"Leave and find Revie he is looking for his kin." Hearing a gasp of surprise before silently leaving stopping halfway.

"If you could please save Tesera, I couldn't…" the muse demi-human went quite mumbling apologies and rambling before finishing. "…She is somewhere in this city; it is all I know. I only hope Revie will forgive me; I was so scared…"

Once the mouse man was gone, Sitabus let out a breath. _**'We should have ended the weak vermin.' **_ Refusing to argue Sitabus settle for silence, answering a message from Kathrin.

{My lord, we have secured the twins and found prisoners. I am having them transported to our base in E-Rental for screening.}

{What about the raids on the other base around Arwintar?}

Kathrin purred through the link. {They are clearing them as we speak my lord shall we move on to phase two of your plans.}

* * *

**-Royal Palace-**

Sitabus couldn't help but wonder about the idea there was still time to back out. Though it would be effective, and he was sure the crows would strike at the emperor soon. It would even drastically alter the future of the Baharuth Empire if he wasn't careful. Then what would be the difference between him and these crows?

What he could gather so far, they wanted revenge against the thirteen heroes and current ruling human populous. By the disregard and outright planned events, which would have been far more devastating without him there to stop them. How far their plan reached, he could not be sure only that if they got their way, a lot of innocent people would get hurt. Yet that wasn't the reason he was stopping them no matter how much he tried all he could think about was how they destroyed his supply keep and hurt both Shalltear and Velvet.

Sitabus hoped to end this stage quickly without using his true vampire form. Hoping it might slow the loss of humanity still doubt lingered. '_What if my loss of humanity was just slower than Ainz's own. What was the shadow which whispered in my mind to let it go?'_

The most frustrating thing was that he couldn't find an answer, only a feeling like he had forgotten something.

As the doors to the throne room opened to the heart of the palace with a red carpet leading up to the throne. Where Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix sat looking board on his throne. Nearby his four knights, and finally Fluder Paradyne. Rubbing his long beard his eyes locked on to the three

The emperor's eyes seemed curies with a raised brow at Arche's sisters following the cloaked Kathrin. Before settling onto Sitabus as he stepped forward, ignoring Fluder's stare.

"Hello, emperor I am Kettor, and I can solve your problems for a small price." Sitabus gives a friendly smile.

Jircniv, eyes narrowed almost unnoticeably, smirking at the group. Though his eyes were trying to read Sitabus, unable to see or detect the seventh-tier illusion around him. Finally, the emperor spoke after a few minutes. "What problem do you mean, and even if we had such a problem, what would be your price?"

Sitabus beamed knowing though he was unsure if the emperor already knew and was playing, or honestly didn't know. "Simple I recently found out that all the nobles killed have some relation to one of the Thirteen Heroes. Second, this cult of crows has been targeting the empire's armies. Based on what little I know, they will come for you next, possibly this city."

The emperor, despite scolding his features, let his surprise show, though his voice was neutral as he stood moving closer to the strangers. "How do you know this?"

Sitabus scowled, thinking of the masked assailant, which forced him to fight Shalltear. He had to be careful not to give away too much information, or else the emperor might figure out he was at the battle.

"Have you read the report of the battle of Lograth they convinced dragons to attack for what an adventure in E-Rental did to their brother. They had well trained and armored attack trolls; they also crippled the defenses of the fort, so even if it were retaken, it would take months to repair. All this would have taken planning and time, plus I have a hunch that this is not the only battle that occurred like this, is it?" Sitabus felt both happy he had guessed right and annoyed it had taken him this long to figure out.

The emperor was stoic as he thought about the last reports of the battles. "Yes, they have nearby three other cities, unlike Lograth, it was a total massacre with only a few remaining to report the battle. This still doesn't tell me how you plan to help or how you know about the reason the dragons joined them?"

Sitabus cursed his slip up quickly, recovering with a lie. "I heard the rumors while passing through if you must know. As for how I can help that is simple, I will ambush them when they come after you."

One of the four stepped forward, taking offense to the claim. "You dare suggest you can do the elite four knights' job better than us!"

Sitabus glanced over the knight before disregarding him altogether. Unable to suppress an urge to smirk darkly at the weak knights. Sitabus, not noticing his red eyes shining brightly for a brief second. "If I wanted to, I could do it single-handedly with ease, but no. An emperor that cannot even cure such a mild curse is hardly worth my time."

Nimble snarled at the arrogance of this stranger, unsheathing his sword, pointing it at them. "If you are so confident of this, you won't mind a test of strength."

Sitabus broadly stared at the foolish knight before scoffing at the idea. He didn't come here to lose himself to his battle frenzy again, fearing what might happen. "I see no point in such a one-sided fight."

The emperor picking up on his reluctance to fight. Sitabus didn't like the look in those eyes, the emperor saw some way to manipulate the situation to his advantage.

"No, I agree. Let us see some proof of your prowess before I agree to this. Especially since you haven't said what you want out of this deal. For all I know, you could be working with these crows as you call them, sir. Kettor."

Sitabus knew the emperor was forcing him into this situation, though why he wasn't sure. Glancing at Fluder, realizing that same talent must have given away his strength. If the emperor thought he was just some magic caster, he was in for a rude awakening.

"If you must know, I have already routed out a few nests in this city, and I am still tired, so I will let one of my companions fight in my sted. I would ask for a chair, but I don't see one nearby." Calling both Shalltear and Kathrin over. "Now which one of you would like to play with them."

Both of the women looked at each other, silently messaging one another. Before glancing at Sitabus with some strange look, he couldn't place. This went on for a few minutes before finally, Shalltear turned to Sitabus with a slight blush.

"Lord Ky-Kettro, if you feel tired, then allow me to be your seat to watch Kathrin fight these fools." Shalltear was breathing heavily at the request.

Sitabus was cursing this moment, seeing the smirking face of the emperor. Along with the odd looks of the knights. _'Great if I say no, the emperor might try to force me to fight or blow our cover. If I say yes, I will have to explain to Ainz why I used Shalltear like a chair. Along with them thinking I'm some kind of weirdo, what should I do should I risk it?' _ His thoughts were interrupted by the shadow again.

'_**What's there to think about let us play. Unless you are too scared, don't worry, I won't make too much of a mess of them.'**_

Halting his thoughts, Sitabus glanced back at the children near Kathrin's side. Realizing if he lost control again, it might traumatize them or worse. Staring at his shaking hands, not for fear but the lust for combat and blood, he knew he couldn't risk Arche's sisters or the promise he made her like this, not trusting himself. He forced a smile at Shalltear, hoping Ainz wouldn't be too angry.

"Thank you, lady Tearess, I might rest after this and reward you later for your kindness." Shalltear, herself, was thrilled to help the supreme being finding a great thrill as her lord got comfortable on her back. Her red panting face hidden by the hood at the warmth above her.

While the emperor and his elite four were trying to understand why someone would volunteer for doing something like this. _'How much loyalty and control over his group does this man have?' _Even being the emperor, he could never expect a servant to be willing to agree to be a seat, let alone volunteer to be one. Subtly glancing at gramps, not only was this group powerful with magic, they were almost totally loyal to this man. If just one of his followers could defeat all of the elite four, he would have to be very careful about how he handled them. Yet, at the same time, they would be a massive boon to the emperor if he could find a way to get them to stay.

Still, Jircniv would have to find out all their weaknesses and skills to know just how significant a boon for the empire they would be. He might even be able to finally expand into the Re-Eztic kingdom in the next annual war.

Then turning to Leinas Rockbruise if he could so quickly cure her curse, that would mean controlling the leader of this group would nip any question about loyalty to him right away, so long as he commanded this man.

"So, Kettro will have her fight for you, then how about a deal. If she can beat all four of my elites, then I will let you name your price later."

Sitabus took in every detail of the emperor's face trying to get a read on why he would offer such a deal. Trying to ignore how weird this all felt, the only thing making this ruse bearable was the fact that Shalltear seemed to be enjoying being his chair for whatever reason. Which he was trying very hard not to think about, Peroroncino would be enjoying himself teasing him for no end if he saw this.

"Kathrin show them our strength; just don't kill them."

Jircniv's eyes show his shock since this Stranger had not even asked what he would get if he lost. Wondering how he could be so confident Kathrin would win or was it arrogance. It was still four against one, yet even knowing so little about the elite four, the bored look on his face scream that this man knew how it would end.

This fact didn't seem to matter; however, as they both watched as Kathrin holding her spear waited for the elite four to strike first. It quickly went downhill as only Sitabus, and his group, save Arche's sisters, could keep up with Kathrin's speed. The whole fight didn't last more than a minute before the elite four were knocked out armor broken and weapons scattered.

* * *

**-Leinas POV -**

Leinas Rockbruise closed the door to the room. The emperor had given it to the stranger to stay in, despite its large size and splendor like much of the royal palace. This stranger's eyes were unimpressed, which brought into question just how much better they have seen. Her thoughts linger back to the test of strength; she was powerful, yet against Kathrin, she felt like a child holding her weapon. In just fifteen seconds of the fight, she had been disarmed of her spear and heard the cracking of her armor.

Rubbing her chest, Leinas could still feel the sting of the bruise; it scared her a little to think back on. Just how strong Kettro must be or what he would want for the price of curing the curse. She couldn't think of a single thing he would wish to have; still, she would gladly pay whatever he wanted to be rid of this curse, wiping the ooze from her eye.

"Before I cure this curse, I want proof you won't betray me like the last person I cured of a curse."Meeting those bright red eyes radiated distrust and rage just looking into them, she knew this man wasn't human.

Leinas started to sweat under the pressure of the deadly tone unconsciously shivering. Knowing the wrong answer might be death or worse, now more fearful of just what this person would want in return.

Leinas moved her hair, which covered her eye to show the sickly rough green skin and the glassy yellow puffy eye that looked dead. Kettor's bright red eyes watched as if waiting to be betrayed as the illusion shimmered, Showing pearly white fangs. Leinas hesitated to answer now seeing the undead though she couldn't be sure how the illusion had tricked the emperor's item, which detected such tricks.

Leinas saw the difference in Kettor's stance; his muscles are relaxed yet tight ready to pounce at the first wrong move. It was like looking at a feral animal prepared to rip her apart and despite the fearful rational side of her mind screaming for her to run. She knew this wasn't an option; besides, the vampire said he could cure her curse something no one else had claimed and succeeded.

"I..gulp…I have been looking for a way to get rid of this curse for ages, please. If you free me of this curse, I would vow my service to you." She hoped it would be enough bowing.

A steady hand fell on to her shoulder, pulling her face up to meet those angry eyes. "I thought I could trust the last person too, yet I see that same fear which drove him to hurt me in your eyes. Show me you aren't the same, or clementine will be having fun."

All the air around them chilled as Leinas could swear she saw her breath. A terror gripped her heart; still, she would not back down being so close and hearing a cheery voice behind her. "Oh really, thank you, master! I can't wait to hear her scream."

She glances back at the other vampire, her tendril hair wildly swings around her. The strange vampire stepped back at the look from Kettor's cold gaze. How long he would wait was unknown, thinking quickly to answer the question. She could think of only one thing to appease those distrustful and hateful eyes looking for any reason to end her.

"I…offer up my unwavering loyalty and life if you would lift this curse. Master Kettro!"

The blinding shine of those crimson eyes dimmed as the chill left her. It was like someone else had just replaced the monster ready to attack only a moment ago. Seeing understanding and acceptance shine through as Kettro leaned back.

Before she could ask how he would cure the curse, he reaches out his hand over the eye feeling a tug. As if the curse was being pulled out, watching in awe as the dark green energy flowed out of her eye. Until his hand held this mysterious crackling power of the curse, Leinas reaches up to feel normal skin again, she felt tears of joy swell up in her eyes. The curse which had haunted her for years was gone, finally gone!

[Plasma purification] To her surprise, he brought the curse up to his mouth, eating it in one bite. Then that predatory look returned taunting almost as she shivered. "Now for my payment, I would have Kathrin do this, but she is off on a special mission. So you will have to get my gift instead if this doesn't kill you, that is."

He pulled out a dark red vile which seemed to shimmer with darkness, dimming the light around it, Leinas could feel the liquid radiating power. Carefully if not cautiously taking the flask into her shaking hand.

"Drink this; I will come back later to see if you survive my gift. If you haven't taken that before I come back, Clem-chan has permission to play with you." Without another word, Kettor turned away, opening the door to one of the guest bedrooms closing it.

With a single glance back at the strange vampire, Leinas didn't feel like testing her luck, gulping the vile down. It felt like her body was on fire spreading out as she let out the loudest scream her lungs could, as pain overloads her mind then the world faded to black.

* * *

**-Sitabus-**

Hearing the shriek, sitabus scowled, he didn't intend to be that harsh. He had been careful not to transform into that form again all day. The memories of Tarick came back to his mind. _'Stop showing me those she is not like him!'_ he screamed in his mind, hearing laughter. He turned to see the shadows smug pure red eyes smiling. _**'You don't believe that at all or you wouldn't have given her an experimental potion. We don't even know what it will do to her.'**_

Kyuketsuki growled, marching up to the glass frame before halting taking a step back. _'No, I gave up that name. I can't just take it back now.'_ Hearing the shadows mocking laughter, he turned to glare at the mirror.

'_**Tell me. Do you even remember why you took up that name? No, of course not otherwise you would know you can't just throw it away. We both know it.'**_

"Of course, I know what... I…" words failed Sitabus as he could not recall it had been a default name for so long. In YGGDRASIL, it was a name feared by enemies and cheered with praise by friends. Even if he changed the name to infiltrate other guilds, that name had just always been the name of the avatar.

For some reason, the shadow scowled red eyes narrowed as it moved from one reflective surface to the next. _**'You really have forgotten…no matter you will remember soon enough after all it's why-' **_ The shadow warned as it faded away from view as Sitabus felt a firm and soft hand on his shoulder. It didn't bring comfort, only dread. Why did this shadow haunt him? Trying to push the feeling down as Sitabus turned to see Velvet lock eyes with him.

"Don't do that, please lord Kyuketsuki; if you keep ignoring these feelings, it will only make this worse." Velvet's usually calm voice was showing her worry. He couldn't show his doubt if they knew he would hate him.

"I'm fine, really it was just…never mind. How are Rita and Bardic doing in Phovine." Trying to change the subject 'trying' being the keyword as velvet let out a sigh.

"Please, sister, won't dare question your order, and I am worried scene the ruins you have changed. Is it the darkness or something else we only wish to help?" Velvet gently asked, taking his hand in her own.

Guilt rose at velvets words along with fear; still, it felt wrong not to share something to calm Velvet's worry. It takes a moment to steady his thoughts before his mouth just blurted out something. "Before YGGDRASIL, I came from another world which was harsh and cruel, filled with only humans doing whatever they could to survive. A world where kindness was a novelty at best; it was every person for themselves. Not even the air was safe to breathe unless you lived in domes.-"

Velvet caressed his hands, listening attentively to every word. As if sensing his fear, she didn't speak, waiting for him to start again. They just stared at each other for a long minute.

"-I took up work with a corporation after…someone I knew died. This company only cared about discretion and effective workers. Shortly after I left Bellriver died, they said it was an accident, but I knew it was because I left. When I first got here, I thought here would be different, yet people I know keep dying around me. This is why Kyuketsuki is better off Forgotten as am I." Sitabus words brought a sense of hollowness and lingering pain.

Eyes clenched shut why had he said that now they would inevitably betray or leave him. In the silence, he Halted, expecting some anger or backlash. Wouldn't any of Nazarick hate him he had gotten another supreme being killed, another one of his friends killed! To Sitabus surprise, he felt only a comforting hug. "No one should be forgotten, certainly not my kind lord."

It felt so strange to be hugging Velvet how could she accept that he had gotten two friends killed. He betrayed them to let them die because he was too slow, always too slow.

Velvet pulls away after an extended silent comforting hug speaking again. "They are both doing well; it seems the four gods' churches are using the disasters to raise fear of demi-humans and undead. Worse is seems the cell of crows may be behind this as well."

Sitabus scowled deeply, thinking about this other threat. "So, they are looking to make them so extreme that people flock to them only to passably be used as more hosts to infect. Are you sure the Slain Theocracy isn't involved?"

Velvet stoic as ever lightly grinned. "No, I put out a few of your summons to check any scripture members in the empire are closer to the borders. It seems the crows hate them as much as we do. Even if they were just Theocracy supporter's, all of the higher-ups appear to be infected more subtly them most, we have run into inside the city, same here on Shalltear's end."

"I see I will have Shalltear look into the main churches later then just to be safe."

Velvet nodded in understanding still the unanswered question in her eyes remained. "I will message her before returning to the others. Please message me if you feel that darkness again. I don't want to lose you."

Sitabus glanced back at the window; the shadow still banished to the back of his mind. An action velvet noticed though she didn't see what he was looking at. "I am not going anywhere, after all, I have five beautiful women to look after and the future of Nazarick to think on."

Velvet didn't comment on this; however, her eyes were still searching Kyuketsuki's. Pulling him close into a warm, gentle meeting of lips fearing if she left, he would slip back into the darkness. It took a few minutes before they parted again velvet was pleased to see the mood had passed.

Sitabus just as happy to see velvets smile; still, he didn't have much time to linger. "Velvet, you should return to Rita, and Bardic keep them safe. I will let Kathrin know she doesn't have to worry myself."

* * *

**-Ministry of Magic-**

Kathrin kept her face neutral as she stared at the old wizard, waiting for his answer. Finally, reaching level five on empress class had paid off even if it kept her busy. Understanding the sheep helped her see the subtle signs of Fluder's disloyalty to the empire while she hated disloyalty and betrayers. She saw an opportunity to take something from the weak fool claiming to be an emperor.

"I have never heard of something affecting a vampire's mind. What I do know mistress is yes, I have been in contact with these crows as you call them. what do you wish to know about them?"

As Kathrin thought back to all the new things, she had learned about her lord traveling to this new world. _'First, there is the fact that he was human before. He had another body which he lost connection to after the change. Along with the fact that she concluded from the data, that this other body most likely came from another world as well.'_

Cutting off the line of thought, she would not share such sacred information with such an un-trustable human. Intensifying her rage as she glanced at the death knight kneeling next to her. Showing only a pleasant smile, asking, "What did you trade them for, and how much do you know about this group. Tell me this, and I will consider not letting this lovely death knight destroy this place to the last brick."

Kathrin lightly grinned, seeing the two young sheep mages behind Fluder squirm and grimace. Fluder himself was desperate to learn from her, even willing to betray the crows. She would have to ensure he didn't end up betraying them in the future.

For now, she listened to the human mage explain what little he knew of, which was nothing of great importance at least till he pulled out the book — written in the same language as books in Nazarick. Kathrin narrowing her eyes as she snatched the book and skimmed through it.

"Tell me truthfully can you read this!" Kathrin only let her voice reveal hints of her emotion growling out the demand.

Fluder was thrilled to hear this reaching out to get the book back only to receive a glare. "No, I have been trying to translate it for the last two years, though I have been making progress. If you would indulge me, my lady, please tell me what it says."

Kathrin shut the book, calculating if she should grand this request. Only an hour ago, Shalltear had informed her that the church of the four gods had been infected by the crows. As Kathrin thought about this, an excellent idea came to mind. A way to test the wizard's loyalty and eliminate another section of crows. Even if this went badly, the blame would fall on to the old mage. She holds up the book with a cold smirk. "If you want me to teach you how to read this book, you will need to prove yourself. First, you and all your followers must receive my blessing, and second, you must destroy the church of the four gods near the palace, no survivors."

She loved the way both young mages gasped in shock, knowing what this would mean. Once the emperor found out his own adviser destroy the symbol of the main religion of the empire capital. Besides, it didn't matter if he succeeds or failed. She would expand her pack, weaken the emperor standing, and strike a blow at her lord's enemies.

"Of course, mistress, though, what is this blessing if I may humbly ask?" Fluder's curiosity rose at the chance of gaining more magic. It was all too easy as Kathrin stood flexing her muscles as gray goo seeped out of her body, dripping from her mouth. Her eyes become pure, moving gold as her body stretched and hissed.

Growing in size as her body began to look less organic and more metallic. Becoming two feet taller, a bright blue light shined pulsing with magical power, in her chest. Her clawed hands and feet hardening as the gray goo solidified into a metallic shell armor of an enormous monster cat hissing at them. Even Kathrin's voice became carnivorous, stepping closer, which only served to scare the young mages taking a step back in fear.

"Hold still, I am short on time, and I won't waste my lords or my time hunting mice. This will only hurt for a moment." She pounced forward with inhuman speed, first biting the old man than the younger humans as they screamed much to her joy. Watching as her nanobot goo swiftly move to change them, most notably adding them to her mental link connection, as liquid metal turned into ear receivers to get her orders directly and tails out from their rears, sending their emotional signals back to her.

'_It is unfortunate that I can't make any of them transform without implanting a magic core like my own.'_ Kathrin bemused still that was part of being more automation then organic. Her nano goo did strengthen and allow her to communicate long range mentally with those she had blessed with her bite. _'Perhaps I can change the most useful pack members later.'_ Humming to herself as all three pack mates stopped withering and rose now fully loyal.

"Thank you, my mistress, I swear, your gift shall not be wasted."

Kathrin ignored them, sending further orders through the signal. "Accomplish your task; you have two days to get it done; I will spread my gift to your other followers. Let no one but me or my lord know of your new allegiance. Fail me, and that gift will turn to a curse as it eats your body's alive."

Not staying to listen, she made her way out of the room down the halls. She was biting every human in Fluder's personal tower. She had to get her job done before her body burns out too much magic. While she couldn't use magic in this form due to the drain of power, she didn't need to worry as she finished stopping near the entrance of the tower.

Kathrin was almost tempted to let the nano goo go out of control because of how weak they all were. If not for her brilliant plan surely this would help soothe her lords worry. As she pulled her metal slime back into the gaps in her body, shifting back to her human-like form.

Smirking to herself with glee, she could not wait till tomorrow, opening the door and walking outside just in time to see her love stepping through a [gate]. She rushed up, hugging him, leaning into a deep kiss. Not caring who might see them. "My love, I found out excellent news Fluder has been turned to our side. I also found a book from YGGDRASIL. First, it seemed like a magic book for demonic and parasitic spells, however-

This caught her lord's attention. He took the book stopping at one page detailing a spell that was definitely not in Yggdrasil since a patch update. "This doesn't make sense the dev took off that spell it was far too buggy to work. Wait, it has worked here. Is this why…"

Kathrin watched Kyuketsuki tightly clench his hands. His eyes shined as he seemed to glare at his shadow. Much to Kathrin's confusion, she didn't sense any shadow demon or see any sign of other hidden foes. It was like back in Barune as he mumbled: "No, that wouldn't change the dangers…I'm not scared, and I will make them pay without your help this time.". Her Concern grew; still, she would find whatever was causing him to scowl like this and obliterate it.

Kathrin leaned close, pulling her love into a tight hug, unsure if she should say anything. Trying to piece together what could be the cause with only one answer coming to mind. _'but why would he fear that powerful, handsome form.'_

Putting that thought aside, she gently caressed his muscular back. "My love. Lord Sitabus…I know not what is causing you to scowl so, but I must say I cannot think of a single thing I don't find beautiful and wonderful about your true form."

Kathrin's words seemed to have the desired effect as he relaxed in her arms. They Zoned out the world around them as she felt his breath on her neck, a shiver going down her spine.

"It is nothing, my dear, though I don't see what part of that form there is to love it is repulsive." Kathrin pulled back with a heart-warming smile full of nothing but love.

"I can't even slightly agree with that, my love. There is not a single thing about you I find repulsive. Just thinking about the things your regal vampire glory can do gets me so warm and wet." Despite the doubt which still seemed to linger, seeing the small fanged smile. Let her know that her actions had helped.

"Thank you, Kathrin I must check on how Shalltear is doing. Keep the book safe and go back to check on Clem-chan and the human knight; the potion should be yielding results by now if she still lives." Kathrin gave one last peck on his cheek before heading to her other objective.

With Fluder clear and safe from infection, she now had to ensure the safety of the imperial palace as well. Not that it would help the false emperor for ruling much longer. Rushing off back to the palace to spread her gift and finally create the army of loyal servants for her lord.

* * *

**-Royal palace- **

Jircniv reflected on the reports given by three of the four, unsurprisingly both grandpa and Leinas were missing. What worried him most was the feeling of dread he couldn't shake that something was wrong.

"So, they said he never left his room, but then the others watching Kathrin reported he appeared through a vortex of darkness. In front of the Ministry of magic tower, grandpa is in before he used another vortex to leave. They lost track of the third person, and they couldn't even pick out what Kettro was talking to Kathrin about despite being only a few feet away. Is this about, right?" He knew Kettro was powerful but to effortlessly teleport, block eavesdropping, and they could not even track the third. It started to scare him just how dangerous they were.

'_I may have to come up with a plan to control them sooner than expected.' _Admittedly he didn't even know this group's origins. It was like they just appeared in the city today. Intertwining his fingers in thought, it was almost time to sleep, and neither grandpa or Leinas had reported back to them. At the very least, Leinas should have told him her answer if she was leaving his services. It would be hard enough trying to find a replacement.

Baziwood answered back, "Yes, sir, that's what they reported as for Leinas, she has not left the room we gave them after going in. Also on my way here, I saw a lot of servants and guards wearing hats and cat tail belts, when I asked where they got them, they answered that lady Kathrin was handing them out."

Jircniv slightly narrowed his eyes; this had not been in the report. That name sounded familiar. He couldn't place it, something to look into later. "Odd when did Kathrin have time for this or did, she teleport back from the Ministry of magic? And where is she now?"

Nimble stepped forward, handing over the report as Jircniv skimmed over it; he talked. "We don't know the report goes quite after meeting Kettro, at which point they simply said she returned to the palace and lost track of her."

Jircniv didn't like this at all; how did they lose track of her in the palace. He swirled the wine glass nearby as the servant stepped back, glancing over to notice the odd hat covering her head and the brown tail belt. Thinking nothing of it so long as they were in uniform and did the jobs, he asked of them.

"Nimble, I want you to go to the great temple to request an audience with them for me. Nazami pick out a few of our best trackers and tell them to replace those following Kettor's group. I don't want to keep losing track of them if that is all. I will retire to my chambers. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Jircniv dismissed them expect for Baziwood as he left his main office to head down the quiet halls.

It was oddly more silent than usual as the maid followed them down the hall. His mind keeps trying to place where he remembered reading about lady Kathrin. Noticing Baziwood seemed tense, wanting to say something.

"If you have something you wish to talk about, say it, we should be safe to talk privately here. Marina knows not to speak about what she hears." He has known her personally for a long time, and she was a loyal worker. It helped that if she spread what she heard, he could threaten her little brother.

"I wonder if it is wise to trust this group; they have come out of nowhere. One of them could best all four of us easily. Now both Fluder and Leinas are missing while I trust your judgment; they have little reason to help us at all or remain loyal. So why come to us at all?" His most trusted guard and a close friend warned, speaking his concerns.

Jircniv smirked a little at the question he was right to worry one thing was clear to the emperor. He wanted revenge against this group that much he could glean from the meeting. Even if they were strong, everyone had a weak point; he just had to find it. He hoped the tails would see it and did, to an end, show him more of their abilities.

Even if he didn't know them, he could prepare to bring his full army against them to keep them here if need be. They were far too useful and resilient to let roam around. Jircniv gave several strategies deep thought for gaining their loyalty. He was sure if he could keep them around the annual war and the group causing him trouble would be no issue.

"Not to worry if we can gain control of Kettor. I'm sure all this trouble will be worth the risk. If he truly is not willing to agree to our terms, we will have to be prepared to mobilize all of the royal guards and army when this is over."

As he reaches his bedchambers, he turned to Baziwood, dismissing him too. Halting when he notices Marina was still following him. He stared at her, hoping she would get the point and leave. As pretty as she was, he was not looking for another concubine to deal with,

However, looking closer, she did seem different her breasts seemed more prominent, and she looked more slender and well-toned than usual. Under Jicniv stare, she didn't shy away; in fact, she got closer. Her brown eyes were now closer to honey color and hungry for him. "My lord, please allow me to join you so I may prove my usefulness beyond simpler tasks."

Jircniv kept calm despite the close proximally gently pushing her back. "I thought you wanted to keep it professional besides what about your brother."

Marina coyly grinned at his question. "I asked Marybell to watch him tonight. I feel with everything going on, I should secure my place here. and show my thanks to you unless you disagree."

He knew at least that sounded reasonable; however, she refused to live in the palace due to her little brother. Plus, she was still rather ordinary for him, or at least she should look plain. Then he felt attracted to her for some odd reason as a sweet flowery scent filled the air. Failing to notice the Medallion of Mental Protection had slipped off his neck. Marina came closer till he was kissing her as their tongues danced, his mind was clouded by lust and attraction.

"Alright, I could let you try out for tonight see where things go," Jircniv replied before he knew it, they were in his bed.

* * *

**-Pov switch-**

After a few hours of fun, Marina smiled, looking down at the sleeping Jircniv. She had always found him handsome though she could never ask before with her little brother to think about and his dismissive thoughts of her. This changed once her new mistress awakened her like so many others. Her talent had been useless to her most of her life, and she was too poor to afford to go to the Ministry of magic to learn. Something she always cursed her luck for.

However, after meeting her mistress, Marina found her talent had changed now. She could produce a strange aura of attraction. Even better, her mistress had ordered her to distract the emperor and ensure he would be unaware of a surprise tomorrow.

Perhaps if she did well enough, she would allow her to marry the emperor and ask him to move in with her and her little brother. Pulling out a sleep potion, this would ensure they would have plenty of cuddling time. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too mad, but Jircniv was a fool to oppose her mistress in the first place, as all would learn after tomorrow.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	14. Chapter 14 Crows and Shadows

Authors note: I don't own overlord

Limen in this chapter one** -limen-** to mark the start and a second **-limen- **to mark its end.

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 14

* * *

**-Unknow Room in The Royal Palace-**

Roxy groaned as she woke up, wondering why her neck and shoulders hurt so much. Opening her eyes, she saw the woman from yesterday standing just a few feet away, her back turned to Roxy. She was talking to some handsome man with deep red eyes, though why was she in her room. Stopping as a headache started to form with strange thoughts rushing into her mind. Compiled to look over at the neatly folded maid uniform.

Then she hears a voice in her head _'Put the uniform on and get ready for the day.'_ Roxy was still confused. She was the emperor's favorite concubine, so why was she dressed like a maid for the imperial palace. Again, she compiled for some reason, unable to concentrate on what the two are saying.

Once she was dressed, more orders were coming in as she walked up to both of them bowing to her mistress and master. Thinking about it, the headache slowly subsided as she realized the handsome vampire lord was her emperor, and the golden-eyed woman was the new emperors. "How may I help you today and um why are you having me work as the staff I thought I was..."

Roxy trailed off, unable to make sense of why she ever thought Jircniv was the emperor. Then again, he foolishly tried to control her new mistress and master, so perhaps he was being punished.

"Your awake good. If you have any questions, just ask the other staff or think about them and you will have an answer. As for your new station, you should already know now leave you're interrupting my time with my love." Mistress Kathrin hissed and waved her off. As her order for the day came to her mind, not wanting to anger the mistress, she went to leave.

* * *

**-POV change-**

Once Roxy left the room Kathrin turned her attention back to lord Sitbaus with a frown. She very much didn't like the little rat too plain and ordinary for her lord. Still, he insisted they shouldn't kill anyone they didn't need to.

"She is the last one my love aside from the three personal knights of the emperor though they won't be a problem much longer." Kathrin beamed with joy at the head pats she received.

For now, she would let them stay mostly organic; however, they were weak, and her army of loyal pack mate would need to grow stronger. Perhaps after they officially claimed the empire and moved the main lab form E-Rental to here. She could research a way to make the magic cores needed to make them automations more befitting her army of loyal followers for her master protection and happiness.

Her love pulled her over to sit on the maid's bed; she was half tempted to try for some more pleasurable rewards. It is not like her packmates would mind. "Excellent work as expected of my empress. Sorry I was gone most of the night Shalltear required some special attention for her work. I hope it wasn't too taxing on you is there any issue with the number of pack mates."

Kathrin, for her part, simply reached out to the thousands of staff and guards now under her control. It had been a new experience to her having to sort through all the minds linked to her pack network. It did take some fine-tuning, yet the effort was worth the headache and time needed to sort out an order system to make them easier to manage. Even then, she couldn't be sure how range would affect this delicate network.

"It was no trouble at all lord Sitabus. I take great joy in the confidence you have in me." Kathrin pulled him into a hug loving the smell and warmth from his body.

"Alright, now there is the trouble of how to deal with the church. The crows where smart to take control of there. Perhaps I should send Clam-Chan and Leinas to deal with it." She loved watching her love hum in thought, thinking of so many plans.

Even if he clearly already knew she was taking care of it. It brought a burst of joy to see him back to normal after yesterday, which was only more reason to make sure he didn't slip back again. Kathrin would just have to find what was causing him to doubt himself and show him the scum only got lucky before.

Leaning him down onto the bed as Kathrin's hands caressing his chest, all the while rubbing her body on his. "So thoughtful, my love, but I already have agents taking care of it. Just in case I had the assassin and Leinas keeping watch. With any luck, the knight sent by the emperor will die as well."

* * *

**\- Limen start-**

Kathrin pulls Kyuketsuki into a passion-filled kiss, letting her tongue roam distracting Kyuketsuki for whatever doubt or worry lingered in his head. Kathrin's gentle touch massaging his tense muscles, careful not to harm him. When Kyuketsuki hesitantly pulled back, Kathrin knew she would need to convince her lord there was no need to worry. Kathrin would not lose him in mind, body, or spirit to anything!

"Please trust me and let us enjoy ourselves. The result will be to your liking, and they will pay dearly for crossing us." Seeing the resolve to see it in person weaken but not vanish, Kathrin realized what the issue was smiling with pride. Of course, Kyuketsuki would want to personally hurt the leader in the owl mask.

Trying to ease Kyuketsuki back down on to the mattress, uncaring that this was Roxy's bed. "My love, if this masked attacker shows I promise we will leave at once to end them for their interference in Velvet and Shalltear's rebelling. So, will you indulge your empress in our official crowning." Seductively Purring into Kyuketsuki ear, his hands grasping Kathrin's firm backside.

"Aright, my dear, I will trust you, but are you sure you want to do this here the poor woman will have to sleep here tonight." Kyuketsuki murmured into Kathrin's ear one hand, reaching to help remove her dress.

Kathrin could only coyly smirk back, nibbling Kyuketsuki's ear. Almost rolling her eyes at the thought of even one of her packmates dared complain about them using any room in THEIR palace. They would find themselves cleaning up the mess themselves. "I am sure she will be fine; if not, I can talk to her later."

Forgetting the matter, her love reached up, helping Kathrin unzip the top layer sliding the dress off her shoulders. Exposing her ample bosom earning her lord's attention as he fondled them gently, bringing a shiver down her spine as she moaned in bliss at the touch. Her tail swaying gently as the dress slowly slides off the rest of the way. Kathrin's magic core humming in tone with her moans sliding her gentle hands down Kyuketsuki's arms to the battens of the trench coat and suit, unbuttoning it slowly. Slowed by the caressing of her breasts, Kathrin's moans mixing into purring.

Enjoying the feeling of Kyuketsuki's hands moving tantalizingly slowly down Kathrin's sides. Squeezing, pitching, and teasing her soft flesh at the simulations, the pleasure was increased by Kyuketsuki's red eyes fixated on Kathrin's every jolt and move as his hands slowly reached down to her Clint she gasped lightly. She was only able to uncover his chest before letting out light moans a building pressure at her nether region. Kathrin gained a teasing grin stopping her hands from reaching his pants.

Kathrin leans into a deep kiss allowing Kyuketsuki's tongue to dance with her own feeling the familiar building Intensity and warmth. Moving to purr in his ear. "If you keep distracting me, we can't get to the best part. If you still have your pant on." Gasping as to fingers sneaked inside Kathrin's slit as his other hand reached up to caress her bosom again.

Forcing Kathrin to use her hands to steady herself on Kyuketsuki's chest. Kyuketsuki's fingers Playing with her inner tunnels, Kathrin's moans dissolve into pleasure mews. All the while, Kyuketsuki's other hand pinching Kathrin's massaging her chest and brushing over her G spots as he increased his speed. Looking into Kyuketsuki, warm blood-red eyes, which glowed brightly as she stares into them. It had been only a few minutes, and she was feeling so close to the edge of Cuming.

Kathrin was unable to hold in her moans and purrs, gripping Kyuketsuki's chest, panting heavily. Kyuketsuki seeing how close Kathrin was he gave a toothy grin as his eyes change slightly. Kyuketsuki's eyes began looking more hungrily, taking in her perfect body just as it was. "It is fine. I love this face your making. It makes me want to see you orgasm first."

Kyuketsuki's hands increased speed as Kathrin's moans grew louder, going faster and faster till it felt like she was burning up. Loving the feeling of Kyuketsuki eyes on her naked body, looking only at her. The building knot in her core kept tightening, rising in intensity.

Kathrin couldn't hold it any more screaming out in bliss, her juices rolling down her legs still panting as in the afterglow. Hovering over, Kathrin notices Kyuketsuki brought his hands coated in her juices up to his lips, cleaning them off. "Yummy, delectable I love the flavor would you like to return the favor, my queen?" Kyuketsuki hummed, capturing her lips, allowing her to taste her seed in the after taste.

Kathrin grinned her face glowing red, taking off his pants to see his morning wood hard and at attention. Licking her lips, Kathrin kept her gaze lock with Kyuketsuki, her hands reaching down seductively gripping his staff. Not done, Kathrin moves her head using her tongue and lips to play with his balls. The moan from Kyuketsuki caused a shiver to run down Kathrin, her haunches waging as her tail swayed back and forth like a cat with a canary.

"This is better than last time have you been practicing." Kyuketsuki groans his hands, brushing through Kathrin's silky hair. Kathrin's mouth Playing with his balls, and her hands pumped his staff. Leaving Kyuketsuki reeling as Kathrin made sure to lick and stroke all the best spots, bringing a wave of pleasure with each pass above her as Kyuketsuki's hands tightly gripped her head. Making sure to ignite a rush of heat to every part of Kyuketsuki's manhood.

Kathrin Switches her hands down to caresses Kyuketsuki balls as her mouth stretches to take in Kyuketsuki's large staff. Kathrin swirling her tongue around Kyuketsuki's rod, reaching her lips all the way down to the base. Moaning into the staff of mouth-filling rod, taking joy in the way he jolted or shifted to her every touch.

Moving faster and brushing over the head of his organ each time as Kyuketsuki groans increased in time with Kathrin's Deep throating of his organ. Moving faster and faster with each wave of pleasure washing over both Kathrin and Kyuketsuki, she felt his hands hold her close, fingers brushing through smooth raven hair holding her close as Kyuketsuki precum started to leak out, followed by his bulging staff.

Warning Kathrin that Kyuketsuki was close to coming any second now. Kathrin kept pumping her swollen lips over her lover staff. Kathrin breathed out her nose, inhaling the sacred sent of Kyuketsuki.

Kyuketsuki grunting out as he was close to release with one final thrust deep into Kathrin's throat. Kyuketsuki came down Kathrin's throat flowing into her belly. As the minty flavor of Kyuketsuki seed fills Kathrin's mouth, hollowing her cheeks, she made sure to swallow every drop. Kathrin seductively Crawls back up the bed to straddle Kyuketsuki's waist, his still hard staff rubbing up against her nether lips.

* * *

**-Limen End-**

Kathrin husky voice still hungry for more. "I memorized serval books on the matter, in-between running the lab, approving or reading over documents from E-Rental, and keeping up with your daily orders. Among other skills, I have picked up in case you require them. my love, as usual, I will be ready for anything you should ask of me."

Kyuketsuki gained a thoughtful look before recalling something. "Right, I programmed that into your bio. Even so, that is a lot to do for me, would you like a reward?"

Kathrin was ready to shut down the question. She didn't need a reward. Knowing he would not leave like the other supreme beings is reward enough.

Kyuketsuki, as if sensing this, kissed her chin before stopping her. "I would feel I'm taking advantage of you if I didn't give you something for all your hard work. How about this for the next week you can ask for anything I can reasonably give."

Kathrin beamed with joy at this, feeling her heart soar. Kathrin's fingers taring the bedsheets as joy-filled her core. "Well, if you insist my love, may we do the next round with your true form, I rarely get to see its beauty up close. After if it is not too much, could you tell me about…

what would be a fitting term to the first world he came from. Kathrin beamed happily as an answer came to mind-…tell me about your first world the one your real body comes from. I feel like since coming here I haven't known you as best I could. Which brings me shame to think for so long I thought I knew everything about you, yet I didn't." Kathrin purred gently into Sitabus ear, rubbing his shoulders, feeling them tense had she go too far to ask the second part.

Sitabus subtly shifted again uncomfortably, looking away from her. Kathrin cursed her foolishness; she should have known it was painful to hide this part of himself. Bringing his face back to stare into hers, yet he wouldn't look into her eyes. _'Great, this is ruining the mood.'_

"What if seeing these parts only leads you to despise me. Or worse hurt you that form has changed here. It feels like it's alive. I could-

Kathrin cut off Sitabus argument with a deep kiss, not allowing doubt to rise back up. Kathrin would wash it away in waves of pleasure. She refused to lose him to see him leave like every other supreme being in Nazarick. Convinced if she just poured her love over It, she could make it vanish like every other insect which dared hurt lord Kyuketsuki.

Gasping as they parted lips a trail of saliva connecting as Kathern repositions herself to guide his rod into her maidenhood. Earning a gasp from Kyuketsuki, Kathrin smiles Velvet might have done this differently, but she knew her way would work too. "The only thing you could do to hurt me is disappearing on me, my love. I know you can control it again, break anything in your path. I will help you. If I must, but please don't shut me out now. I want to feel all of you, know all of you, and have all of you here with me is enough reward to ever have."

Kathrin watches her lord hesitantly groan under her grappling with something before finally shifting to that lovely appearance. Kyuketsuki's long tong enters Kathrin's mouth as she moaned into the kiss. Kathrin will spend all day like this if this is what it takes to finally crush any doubt in her love. _'That's it, my love leave fear behind along with all those walls, let us feel nothing but bliss. I will show you how much I love everything about you.'_

* * *

**-At the temple of the four gods-**

Nimble was a proud knight and supporter of the bloody emperor, as he was commonly called. Which is why he still couldn't understand how he had lost in seconds to the woman. She wasn't even taking them seriously infuriating grin on her face the whole time. It was terrible enough Kettor's group had spent the entire day just wondering the palace and city or evading their trails.

That whole group couldn't be trusted; they are arrogant, selfish, and unloyal to the emperor. Still, the emperor said he had a plan to deal with them, so he would just have to trust Jircniv on this. Not that they really had a choice in the matter from what his connection to friends he working within the empire army. They were stretched thin and losing numbers far faster than they should.

Turning on to the street of the main temple, he was shocked to see it blocked by a massive crowd as a voice boomed from the stand near the entrance to the main temple of the city.

"Good people our emperor does nothing to contain the threat of the demi-humans which are raiding the countryside. Why just this morning, I heard an adamantine rank adventuring group who was slaughtered by the beasts! Which is why we must rally and call for him to see the rising danger they have in our cities."

Nimble was shocked by the cheering of the crowd Infront of him he could not even get to the into the main temple like this. Seeing other guards nearby, he approached. They were failing to contain this mess.

"What is going on here?"

The two shared a nervous glance. "Sir, we are too low on numbers we sent for reinforcement to help quill the crowd, but they haven't come back, and it has been almost an hour."

Nimble was at a loss; he wouldn't even be able to get through a crowd like this. He turned back to the watchmen. He would find out what was taking so long later, for now, the emperor's task came first. "I will look into it but help me clear a path to the front I need to speak with one of the head priests," Nimble Yells over the crowd just to be heard.

It took several minutes of pushing and shoving to get through all the people who were so antagonized by the speaker's words they barely notice them. They were good at making sermons, but not this good. Finally, the priest takes notice of him as did all of the crowd. He did not like this feeling of hate and anger filling the air, all of it pointed at the three. He might have to fight his way out of this if the Slane Theocracy was really doing this.

"So, the emperor finally takes notice of us; you see the four gods have answered our call. What news do you bring of our call to action of these devils, undead and demi-human scum?" The priest called the people cheered along with his words.

Singling the guards to be ready should anything happen. Something was Cleary going on the emperor needs to know about. Nimble stepped forward closer to the podium, the preacher on the wooden stand over his head. "I did not come to talk about that. I merely came on the emperor's behalf to talk to one of the head priests of the church about private matters."

Nimble could swear he saw the priest smirk vanishing just as quickly as it showed, it was Replaced by a glare. "Then you have been sent to silence us and the rumors of beast-man attacking cities destroying the army piece by piece, is it?"

He really didn't like the mood of the crowd; still, he hopes to avoid killing anyone if he could prevent it. With so many people gathered around him, he would have to be careful not to get overwhelmed. "No, I am mealy here to talk to you in private or someone else if you are busy, and I will gladly pass your message along to him."

The sinking feeling in his gut only got worse as the priest spread out his arms to the crowd. "Why should we need privacy unless you mean to silence me. When your little watchmen, are too scared to move with such a large crowd."

Nimble gritted his teeth, what could he do to change their minds. "Look I will leave my sword out here if this is what you wish, but I only want to speak-

Before he could finish, fire rained from the sky all around them. Nimble was blown off his feet by the blast as raging flames consumed the crowd before he could even figure out what had just happened, he saw it a towering armored undead charging through the crowd. Butchering and crushing all who were unlucky enough to get in its way.

He just barely rolled out of the way as the undead monster bashed through the temple entrance, followed by magic casters following in as the chaos outside only rose people running in fear. Turning to see Fluder landing nearby with a grin on his wrinkled face and what Baziwood had described seeing the servants having on.

"What in the name of the four gods are you doing!" Nimble could not believe this had the old wizard gone mad. The emperor would have a nightmare dealing with the backlash after this.

"Doing what is commanded of me." He paused as if thinking about something with a gleeful grin, which was anything but good. "Jr. told me of the plot the temple leaders were planning."

Nimble was shocked; this must have been a lie, but then was it Kettor's group at work? It only got worse as the priest somehow survived his skin severely burned and charred still, he stood despite the injuries. "You see, the emperor has been corrupted turned against us by the monsters and beasts. Flee and spread the word, do not let this blasphemy go unpunished, or you may be next."

Nimble took notice of the few commoners still close enough to witness as Fluder gathered more flames to his hand with [Grand Fireball]. Trying to stand, but he was too late to stop Fluder as Nimble watched the priest vanish into the fire. Nimble turns with narrowed eyes to Fluder. Why would the emperor ask him to see the priest if he already planned to attack?

Realizing were Fluder was headed, Nimble follows him into the main temple where chaos and flames were already spread quickly. Watching in shock as the undead knight was just cutting loose. The mages were Cleary with Fluder and gave no mercy as they destroyed everything around them.

Nimble had to roll out of the way as part of the roof had fallen from the upper floor where he was standing before. Nimble had to do something to at least minimize the damage and backlash this would bring on Jircniv.

He rushed past the death and destruction trying to catch up to Fluder, who was oddly much faster than he remembered him being. Nimble was forced to draw his blade to stop something launched at him cutting down whatever it was, turning to the attacker he was shocked to see Jasper head priest of God of Water.

Only something was wrong with him. His skin was bloated out green, black, and red veins pulsing. In fact, he barely looked human with some kind of tail and tentacle wings. Nimble gasped in shock, barely raising his sword to block faster-moving projectiles.

"So, the fool playing emperor found us out, would you tell me what tipped him off." The distorted voice of the monster asked, pushing Nimble back. Killing off a few mages with black spines.

"He didn't. I just came here to talk. Though now I know it's not the Slane Theocracy. Fluder just attack, which has almost killed me twice now!" Nimble grumbled, annoyed with this whole mess activating [ability boost] and [greater ability boost], he charged the monster getting close enough to unleash [three-fold slash].

Only to be shocked at some kind of barrier shattering halting the attack. The changing tentacle monster gave up any hint of humanity moving behind him with inhuman speed and flexibility. Gripping Nimble's arms tightly. Nimble was forced to drop his sword before his arms broke.

The ex-priest chuckled at his struggling, failing to break free. "Don't think you can beat me. Our original has been planning the fall of your emperor for years. It was bad enough you slew his master. But then they dare forget his killer like killing our master was nothing! Your arrogance will be your downfall when we bring him back."

Nimble could only use the last of his energy to gasp out a curse, feeling those green vines starting to strangle him. How did this day end up like this? All he had to do was talk to a priest and return to the palace. His vision started to fade, clawing at the arm for air. He could only hope the emperor would be able to deal with this.

* * *

**-Outside the Temple on a Nearby Rooftop-**

Clementine glared at the woman next to her before turning back to the collapsing burning temple as smoke billows out of the crumbling roof. Licking her lips at the blood splattering the ground and humans below screaming and running away.

Leinas signed, trying not to look at the assassin. "Can you not do that it creeps me out. You use to be human too."

The girl giggled her tentacle hair flailing around her body, her hands touching her blades. "I still love to join in the blood bath human or not. But lady Kathrin is a killjoy she hasn't' even let me play with a few 'stray sheep.' At least Shalltear, let me have some fun."

Leinas looked disgusted by the comment, why Kettor tolerated his woman was beyond her. Then again, Kathrin seemed to keep taking about humans like they were sheep, sending a sympathetic look at those below. As Kathrin said, 'This was necessary for the future of the empire.' She flexed her light brown feathery arm watching her clawed hand move. At least is what she told herself, she had not seen much of Kettor after he vanished the other day. So, it was hard to know his thoughts on this mission.

"I would say this is an improvement, wouldn't you say." Clementine giggled much to Leinas annoyance.

Leinas narrowed her changed yellow bird eyes sent a glare the assassin way. It was odd enough getting use to the changes the potion caused. The wings and lighter body helped her move faster, though, with the mood of the crowd below, she would have to hide her demi-human feathers for a while.

Leinas was not even sure what she was, too scared to ask. It was shocking enough to learn about Heteromorphic races as Kathrin was all too happy to lecture her about. Even still, she couldn't deny the change did not take away from her beauty. If anything, the new feathers on her arms, legs, and hair only help highlight it.

One thing for sure was whatever bird-like demi-human she had become: could fly, was light and fast, and had an almost hypnotic voice to everyone she talked to.

Leinas could not say how shocked she was to be Complemented by her voice and looks again. For so long, the curse had taken this from her, with no one wanting to get close. Now it was gone, maybe she wasn't human still so far, the price had not been too bad. If Fluder would hurry up, she hated watching this unfold.

Leinas turned away from the horror below to ask something if nothing else then to take her mind of what was happening. "So how did you join Kettor's group anyway? I don't see what need he has for someone like you."

Leinas regretted asking the question at the creepy lewd face Clem was making. Leinas doubted she was ever sane by the mad blush and crazy fanged smile. "We met in a cemetery had a beautiful dance, before he wormed his way into my heart through moonlight dates where I got to play with my food. Then he gave me this awful potion, and here I am one of his lovely brides."

Leinas skeptically looked at the woman with narrowed eyes, she didn't want to know what she counted as dates or dancing. However, the most unbelievable thing was her getting any kind of position in bed. It was like inviting a viper into bed. "Right like any sane person would trust a sadist like you not to stab them while there sleeping."

She didn't like the way her evil grin only got wider at her comment. "Oh, you wound me with such harsh words." She fainted being hurt, which Leinas didn't buy for one moment.

"If you must know just a few days ago, I got to share some special time with Shalltear and my only master. Would you like to see my proof!" Clem never lost her grin, pulling out some kind of magic paper written in a langue she couldn't quite read at first. Shifting to legible words as a marriage certificate-

"What!" was the only thing she could think to say skimming over it. Before finding the wording 3rd bride, though, the name was Cleary rewritten. "Your telling me you are the last of three women I suppose that doesn't surprise me. As much as you being able to get off without murder or blood."

The deceitful glint in the assassin told her there was more to the story. "Oh, I was fourth of five if you most know. But placement doesn't matter as much as remembering the feeling of master incredible- Leinas put her hand over Clem's mouth, not wanting to hear these kinds of details. Either it would be very bloody and gruesome or sensual in nature, either way, she didn't need to know.

Not pulling back her clawed hand despite the tongue licking her feathers. _'I will never get along with this woman nor understand what he finds remotely interesting in this sociopath.' _

Then her eyes caught movement below some kind of monster dragging along…Nimble! Deciding to act if nothing else, she could say she was keeping them from escaping as Kathrin had asked. "Stay here and keep any others from getting away!"

Jumping off the roof, flying quickly to keep up with the moving mass of whatever the creature was. Leinas might not know what it was; however, it was not human.

Tracking them carefully, pulling out her spear taking aim. Activating several martial arts with skillful aim before swooping down. If nothing else, Nimble would owe her after this.

Leinas was surprised when her attack didn't take down the monster in one shot. A few odd tentacles had been cut off, but it was still standing the spear sticking out of it. Then Leinas noticed the height difference. She jumped back, flapping her wings to help distance herself from the monster's range. Glancing at Nimble, he was out cold. Dangling from the vines like tendrils, which were its arms.

"Ah, you must be another of the four, yet you look far different." The monster's eyes watched her raising one arm and launching out vines of green at her. Leinas cut and slice everything which got close with her claws.

Leinas was worried her armor only covered her chest and body till she could get new armor made. She couldn't get her spear back without risking getting close. Narrowing her eyes and readying her claws for a fight.

"Run along little ant I don't have time for you right now." The tentacle monster turns away to leave down an alleyway.

Leinas was still new to her body's changes, so she didn't want to risk fighting in a cramped alleyway. Charging the monster slashing at the limbs holding Nimble, dodging back at the black spines launched her way.

"So be it ant you will be joining your friend." Growled the mass of vines, its red eyes glaring as it whispered and started to launch more spines Leinas way. Which she evaded thanks to her much lighter and more agile body. Leinas began to sweat as the battle dragged on; this was a harder battle then she bargained for. Not helped by the fact it just kept regenerating limbs every time one was cut off.

Thankfully it had a limited range; it could stretch. Despite knowing this, it was only thanks to her martial arts Leinas could keep up. Which was quickly proving to be a losing battle.

Realizing she was outmatched in this fight. She had a choice to make if she ran; it would be seen as a failure to Kettor. Leinas didn't want to die either after finely being free of the curse. Grasping the scroll on her belt, Clementine had given her from Kettor should she need anything. Pondering if it would be better to run, then would he see it as a betrayal?

Leinas was inches from being stabbed by her own spear thrown Back at her. A trickle of blood rand down from the small cut on her cheek. Deciding she needed to try something, she opened the scroll as it burned up a link forming feeling Kettors presence in her mind.

[What do you need, Leinas? If this is unimportant, you will pay for the next scroll with your own skin.]

Leinas gulped at the gravely commanding voice knowing his darker side was out. Rolling away from a hail of spines. [um, sir. Kettor, as per your orders, I went to pursue something escaping from the church. However, it is shrugging off my attacks like nothing. I humbly ask for your aid, or I fear I may parish, please.]

There was silence on the link before it cut off. Leinas fears she would have to fight alone as the vine-like arms finally caught her while she was distracted. _'Dam it, No, I refuse to die here!'_

Clawing scratching and struggling to break the vice grip around her throat. Yet nothing seemed to truly hurt the monster, she had never even seen something like this before.

"Such spirit, you will make a fine addition to our numbers. A shame the message scroll failed you." It taunted much to Leinas annoyance, hoping she would be saved.

Wanting to scream, she gathered the air still in her lungs, screeching out a loud bellow forcing the monster to drop her. Coughing as air returned to her lungs, taking serval minutes to catch her breath. Noticing a shadow fall over her, she quickly held out her claws in fear.

Only to see Kettor red eyes looking over her with a proud smile. Leinas sat silently, unsure what to say before looking past him to see the frozen remains of the monster. Breaking apart into pieces, _'When had he arrived and where is Nimble'_ looking back to those kind crimson eyes.

"It seems you don't just look like a harpy; you have some of their abilities too. We can test this more later." Kettor offers her a hand pulling her up.

Leina's gaze went to the ground; she couldn't believe she thought he had left her to die. She was about to apologies before a comforting hand on her shoulder, snapped her attention to Kettor's smiling face, filled with pride and joy. "Good job I'm surprised you managed to survive with how much he was above your level."

Leinas wandered over to pick up her spear, turning back to lord Kettor. "What about Nimble? I don't see him anywhere. Also, thank you. I didn't think you were coming for a second."

Kettor gave a look of understanding. "There is no need to worry about him for now. As long as he is willing to work with us, he may yet live. I protect those loyal to me, always remember this."

Leinas watches his hand vanish before pulling out a new scroll tossing into her hands. "Remember to only use them for times like these. I only have so many on hand. hopefully, Demiurge might have a solution when I speak with him again." He mumbled the last part.

"What should I do now, sir," Leinas inquired half expecting to be sent back to watching with clementine. Even if Leinas couldn't stand the madwoman, despite the claim of being married to someone like Kettor, she was half tempted to ask how he could stand Clementine's madness for more than a few minutes. Which is why she was surprised by the warm answer and pat on her shoulder.

"Enjoy some free time you earned it. We can talk later at the palace tomorrow. I will message you or send Clem-chan to get you if I need anything more." he waved and teleported away. Leaving behind a very confused Leinas.

'_Maybe it won't be too bad working for him. Still, what changed his mood, he seemed like he was in a hurry to get back.' _ Shrugging, Leinas looked around the empty street before taking flight might as well enjoy a fly over the city before deciding how to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

**-Royal palace-**

Marina's eye opens, after the warmth of her crush got up, see Jircniv get up and awake. His body was still sluggish and slowed by the sleep potions side effects, as it would be for an hour. Silently following him to the door as more orders from mistress Kathrin came in. It was time for Jicniv to choose his fate; she could only hope he would realize his time at the emperor was over.

"What do you mean, Fluder destroyed the temple of the four gods! Get all of the four to meet me now in my office!" Jircniv's angry yell entered her ears.

Marina hid her grimace; it seemed he didn't realize with his public image destroyed; he lost the last bit of control he had in Baharuth. The nobles still hated him over his purge, the common people would hate him after today, and mistress Kathrin had already insured anyone who might help him was dead or on her side. All she was waiting for was the orders to have Jircniv become hers and keep him hidden till, as everyone would think, he is well and truly dead.

Then the massager told him Kettor wanted to see him, his reaction was less than happy. Marina sighed, quickly dressing and getting up. Maybe if she reined him in, then mistress would not have him kill more then once. If he angers mistress too much, she will make sure he vanished.

Warping her arm around Jircniv's shoulders purring in his ears. "No need to be so tense my lord we can just talk with Kettor."

Loving the way his eyes dulled a little, even still, he was agitated. "Marina, if I don't do something, then people will think I planned this. If I don't act, now my reputation will be ruined."

Marina gave a light-hearted smiled and followed him, not letting go of his right hand. Letting her mistress know where they were headed. Receiving the wave of joy from mistress, she had done well. Now she just had to make sure Jircniv didn't do anything impulsive.

As they traveled down the halls, Jircniv toke notice of the changed helmets to better fit the new ears. Even noticing the changed eye colors to yellow, copper, amber, and gold. Most notably was the tails were now moving, not playing the act of being belts.

It was a welcome change to Marina though she kept her tail wrapped around her waist to not scare Jircniv yet. Coming up to the meeting room, its use was to strategies and talk with advisers.

This is where things would get complicated. Marina frowned slightly, trying to think of the best way to break the news. As two guards blocked their path, Jircniv was shocked at this, not seeing the other guards around the hall tense.

'_Please let us in to meet you mistress Jircniv is here.'_ She could only patiently wait and try to keep Jircniv calm.

"What are you doing. I order you to let me into this room." Jircniv harshly ordered his face calm, though his heart was beating faster.

What followed had him turning pale as his heart raced his mind, unable to believe what was happening. "Empress Kathrin and Emperor Kettor are in the middle of a meeting. They gave orders not to be disturbed by a pretender."

Even with her calming aura, Jircniv was panicking his eyes darting around them hall. The guards were now blocking his paths. Then she saw lady Shalltear with two of her brides dragging bodies of two armored men. Their armor cracked, and broken weapons missing.

"No!" Jircniv whispered, finally realizing he was no longer in charge. As he tried to pull away, Marina held firm, not letting him move. If he did something stupid, he would get himself killed.

Then Jircniv's eyes turned to her, noticing the same color of eyes, ears, and tail. "Marina, how long have you…wait, where are my medallion and my other protection. Where is it?" He tried reaching for it only to find nothing.

Marina gave a calming, gentle smile rubbing his arm, her aura could only do so much without being more Sensual in nature. Still, Marina didn't want to lose her soon to be husband. After all, the empire was in mistress Kathrin's caring hands. "I teleported those weak trinkets to mistress last night. Don't worry, mistress Kathrin is handling the mess of the temple."

They watched Shalltear approach the door being let in servants already clearing the trail of blood. Then the guards closed the door waiting a few more minutes before they were let in.

Lord Kettor greeting them Shalltear with her two brides, Nimble, the blonde assassin, mistress, and a moving blob of red slime in the corner. "Hello, Jircniv, sorry for the show, but Shalltear wanted to show off her quick work. It only took her an hour or two to track them down."

Sweat rolled down Jircniv skin; he was hyperventilating his eyes, taking in two of his broken and beaten elites and Nimble, refusing to look him in the eyes. "Sorry, sir, but I had to make a choice."

Jircniv eyes locked on to Kettor with rage and distrust, as he realized just how outplayed he was. "So, you planned to take everything from the start vampire."

Silence settled over the room as a servant brought a tray of drinks on the table.

"Want something to drink most of it doesn't compare to Nazarick. But still, I am a graces host, and I must thank you for not running. After all, I need to decide what to do with you." Kettor waved him over to the couch, an invitation he didn't take.

This wasn't good; Marina could feel her mistress displeasure at the disrespect. Quickly taking a glass and drinking while pulling Jircniv over to the seat. "Please, Jircniv, don't be so rude in front of the new empress and emperor."

Kettor's laughter caught both their attention. "No need to worry, Marina, no offense taken. I will only kill him if we can't come to an agreement. I hate needless bloodshed just as much as I hate paperwork and politics though they are a necessary evil. Jircniv stop wasting time and lest talk about my payment now."

She noticed the emperor seemed calm, but his heartbeat and sweat told a different story. Don't do anything foolish she repeated in her head.

Jircniv held back as he scanned over the group before him. Trying to think of some way to turn this around, he was trapped, and he knew it. "Talk about payment, what could I give you! You have my palace, killed my advisers, turned Fluder against me, and now the commoners will believe I planned to destroy the temple. You haven't even done what I hired you for!"

Marina cursed his sharp tongue did he not see mistress' narrowed eyes or not care just how close she was to frying him alive. Marina hissed at him to stop talking so harshly, a warning he disregards.

Kettor picked up one glass of tea, taking a sip before explaining. "The leaders of the great temple were infected; I personally fought one of the head priests. With them gone, all we have to do is wait for the head to show itself now that his control is gone, and he thinks he has the upper hand."

"What about Fluder and my four knights! was taking one of my knights not enough.?" Jircniv asked, giving a respectful side glance to his fallen loyal knights.

Kettor sighed, handing the empty glass to Kathrin. "Fluder has been in contact with some of the crows for years. As for your other knights, two chose not to surrender, so my lovely dear Shalltear politely gave them a quick and painful death. I saved Nimble and gave him a choice, join, and live, be banished without his memories or die."

Jircniv eyes shot open at the threat of erasing memories had to be an empty threat, Yet none of his body language hinted at this being a lie. This was worse than he could have imagined. Still, he tried not to show just how cornered he was if he had any hope of stopping them.

Merina could see he wasn't going to just give up on trying to fight this. Mistress, reading her thoughts, creased her lips, her golden eyes warning her what would happen should he even try.

"Even if it is true, you have taken over Baharuth capital. Now you want to use me as a scapegoat for this mess, right? What would you need me for?" They stared each other down Jircniv was really pushing his luck. At this rate, Marina would see him permanently dead.

Then Kettor glared sharply at Jircniv. "Not if you agree to my terms, you will live a long, happy life with Marina here as she requested to my dear queen. I will make sure the empire prospers despite the crow's best efforts. All you have to do is kneel and call me emperor."

Jircniv was still silent as he processed the information, Marina didn't need to know his thoughts to see the repulsion in his eyes his distrust shining through. "You really expect me to believe an undead vampire would do that. Who could you possibly blame other than me?"

To this, Kettor smirked his eyes shining brightly. "The Covent of Crows, they were waiting for the next annual war with Baharuth and Re-Estize. Only I got in the way at E-Rental and followed the trail of one up here."

This was when he remembered the name Kathrin was one of the adamantine adventure groups in Lograth. "Your Kyuketsuki, the leader of adamantine adventuring team darkness vultures."

Marina shivered at the chilly air, which now filled the room. Why did he have to keep testing his limits? She quickly went to cover his mouth, apologizing to her lord and mistress for the fool daring to utter the name.

Luckily Kettor didn't kill him or her on the spot. Nor did mistress despite all of the others int the room drawing weapons ready to kill Jircniv, save Nimble who took a step back.

"I am giving the name up, it is cursed just like my last nickname. One which I kept trying to forget even as I used part of it to remind myself. I earned that name by killing for those that run a mega-corporation. At the time, revenge drove me until I realized all I did had become a handy tool for the people who killed her. After this, I joined YGGDRASIL to forget this curse, which has followed me here. But I found that even in this new world, all my power is useless if I keep repeating the same mistakes. Nazarick deserves better as do all who follow me."

Kettor rises out of his seat with clenched hands, taking notice that Jircniv did not move from his place. Showing his intention without words, Kettor could see the secret plans forming in his enemy's mind.

"We will break this curse because we are no longer wandering blades defending nazarick. We are defenders of its rising nation, which Baharuth will be part of under our watch, and it will prosper. We will no longer slip back to that weakness or allow the old human naivety or mistakes to repeat again."

Both Marina and Jircniv watched Kettor shift to show his real appearance. Despite the horrified look of Jircniv, Marina saw the true vampire look the same way Kathrin did handsome his elegant slime-covered bone wings welcoming, even if she still preferred to have Jircniv.

Kettor continued his voice calm and steady despite the aura of bloodlust leaking out. **"If Ainz can adapt to take on the challenges of this new world, then so can I. I will face these changes no longer controlled by my fear of it. It is sad to see you will not be working with us, as I had hoped. But then the Slane Theocracy did assassinate you over letting the crows get control of your kingdom, and with how hard Marina is working to keep you alive, I suppose I will reward her. Please hold him still I would hate for my claws to scar your new husband." **

Marina beamed even happy to see mistress Kathrin smiling with pride at her. She held down Jircniv as Kettor shadow fell over them. Jircniv was in full blow terror mode, trying to break free. Once Kettor's hand touched his head, his eyes dulled, then watching for a few hours, she watches him work. Even if Marina didn't know what he was doing.

* * *

**-Near Phovine** **\- **

Arche awoke with a start as the image of the ruins returning to her seeing Kyuketsuki vanishing in the red vortex and smoke. Sweat rolling down her skin, panting for breath as she put a hand on her chest over her racing heart. She could still hear those words repeating in her mind _'we will meet again.'_ Not wishing to experience the dream again, Arche got up out of her tent, looking over to the other shelters.

It was still dark out the sun had yet to rise; the fire pit was out. Sitting down to think about the recurring dream. She sent a nervous glance over to the horse-sized dragons Hekkeran and Imina had brought back in Lograth, she didn't know where they got them, but she always got nervous when their red glowing eyes turned her way just being around them made her feel unnerved.

Still, something about the night air felt different, as the chilly breeze blows through the clearing.

Arche sifted her thoughts to the dream she was having each night since Foresight left the ruins. It should make her feel at ease, yet she couldn't get his last words out of her mind. Her hand gliding over the gold bag tided to her waist; it was more than enough for what Arche was planning when she got back home.

'_He had so much power even as a vampire, so was he really killed by whatever it is they found in these flooded ruins?'_

"I think we both know the answer to that question Arche."

Arche jumped to her feet, her staff at the ready if not shaking slightly, she could not see anything. Even as Arche scanned the camp and the forest edge, she saw nothing.

"Sorry, but I can't risk any of your team seeing me, nor do I trust the new undead dragons you call horses."

Arche saw the air shimmer as the cloaked person appeared their face covered by a clown mask. Even their voice seemed to changed Arche talent couldn't see the mana level of this person. An illusion a strong one at if it hides everything about them, she could be stronger than Kyuketsuki.

Arche takes a step back as this stranger raised a hand. "I couldn't take that old vampire even if I wanted too. Besides, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Only you can see me right now."

Arche narrowed her eyes, sparing a glance at both her team mate's tents and the dragon horses. They were right nothing seemed to even know their presence was here.

"What do you want, and how are you reading my thoughts." She shouted, testing just how much was being affected. The only reaction she got was a huff out of one of the dragon horses.

"Simple I need to talk to Kyuketsuki; however, I fear my connection with a past group may have left some bad blood between us. Besides, you need my help if you want to stop Jester's plans."

Arche stared at them; she still wasn't even sure if she would be happy to see Kyuketsuki alive. If nothing else, she could at least trust the vampire more than whoever this was.

"Why don't you want my team to know you're here. For that matter, who are you, and who is this Jester?"

The masked clown person slumped their shoulders and sighed, bells chiming as they moved. "let's just say those cat ears and tail are not an item affect, on top of this those undead dragons" They pointed to the odd beasts which Arche still didn't know where they came from. "Only let you ride then because their masters allow it. If not for that, one of them could have torn your whole team to bloody chunks. Against all four, your team is light snacks at best."

Arche could agree with the last part just to be safe. She pulled some spare meat out and throws it to the horse size dragon. Watching as it quickly devoured the meat without care.

"You expect me to believe they would lie to me? Plus, you have yet to even tell me your name."

Arche didn't drop her guard, trying to think of some way past this illusionist.

"Knowing my name would only put you in danger. Kyuketsuki and Kathrin see use in your talent; it helps that your past is similar to his, and he made you a promise. Don't risk that with your little sister lives in their hands."

Arche narrowing her eyes, how much did this stranger know about her? Recalling the promise Kyuketsuki made to her about her sisters. "Why would he keep that promise he's an undead, every undead me or my team has faced didn't care or hated the living?"

The masked clown Stanger only shook their head. "You know nothing of the undead. The only undead of this world humans or demi-humans know is the low-level ones, which can't think or are driven by past grievances. Kyuketsuki is neither of this world, nor does he have such simple motivations like them…yet. But if Jester is not stopped, that may change."

Arche shifted her gaze to the ground. She was right with how powerful Kyuketsuki was. He had thousands of times he could have ended them. Yet his team was the only reason they were alive and richer because of it.

"Ok, who is Jester then and what does he want. At least tell me that before I agree to help you with anything."

Arche watched the stranger; she could almost swear they were remorseful about something before the feeling left as quick as it came. "He was…a close friend before he got an idea to recreate the past. Something which can only happen if this world's magic system breaks down. So, will you listen and help me now?"

Arche had no idea how someone would breakdown magic or what past they could mean. If nothing else, she could hear out what they had to say. "Alright, but I'm not hurting my friends."

Arche watched the mask shimmer to a sly grin. "I won't ask that, once you get to Arwinder, then I need you to go to the arena. Kyuketsuki will be there though he is going by a new name, and I would not call him by the old one. Once you get close to him, I can do the rest; this is all I need."

The stranger paused before adding something else. "Oh, and I would avoid Phovine as much as possible Jester's little parasite soldiers are not something you or foresight is ready for. If you run into trouble, look for Ritana, Bardic, or Velvet, though I think Hekkeran and Imina will take you to them anyway."

Arche took note of how little details this plan had; it didn't feel like all of it. It put her on edge just how much this stranger seemed to know. Before she could question how she knew so much, the first rays of the morning sun shined through the trees making Arche blink.

They shimmered away as if never there at all. Arche clutched her staff tightly, going over the stranger's words Imina and Hekkeran did seem to be acting differently.

Hearing some bushes rustling, she turned to them, seeing both Hekkeran and Imina talking and laughing about something. _'When did they get up?'_ Taking a side glance at the tent they shared.

Hekkeran answered first though Arche noted his ears twitched a little as he was speaking. "Oh, Arche, you're up, sorry we both couldn't sleep; mis…monster was crawling around the area."

Arche put the stranger out of mind, for now, she could look into it later. "It fine I had a strange dream which woke me up. why don't you wake up Roberd while I un pitch the tents?"

It wasn't long before they were on the road again though Arche's mind kept going back to the stranger and its odd warning. She glanced at both of them; they were a little different after the ruins, but she didn't focus on it at the time. More worried about the dream she kept having of the ruins.

She almost didn't notice Roberd come up beside her. "Had that dream again last night, Arche?"

Arche nodded yes before adding. "Something else is on my mind, do you think. They are acting differently since the ruins."

Roberd hummed in thought before answering. "A little bit, I think what happened at the fort has had us all a little rattled. Why do you ask?"

Arche wanted to talk about the encounter with the stranger, then thought better of it. She didn't even know if she could trust what they said.

"They were already awake and just got back to camp after I woke up from that dream again."

Roberd hummed in understanding. "Yes, the same has happened the last few nights as well. They always seem to be up before me. I think it might have to do because of the vultures' adventuring team. Do you think-

Hekkeran shouted back, "Look up ahead!"

Both Arche and Roberd turn to see what the problem was and where shocked to see what was ahead of them. The city of Phovine was burning. The guards were fighting some kind of monster they had never seen before.

Arche felt fear grip her heart because the warning was real.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	15. Chapter 15 Long Live The King and Queen

Authors note: I don't own overlord

As I said on AO3 should I bring back the swords of darkness? Please tell me if you think I should and a passable reason why Ainz would bring them back I have one reason I might be able to show them alive already. (This does not change that they will be minor characters in my story. still with what I have planned for the next chapter I might be able to work it in.) This said I don't know if I should or not and your comments may direct the ultimate decision so let me know or don't if you don't care.

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 15

* * *

**-Phovine-**

Rita used [twin fold slash] to cut through two more monsters with her flaming sword. As she glanced back at the people behind her. This had turned into a mess after the parasites, lady Kathrin had sent them to wipe out change tactics. Before they were hiding, making her and bardic stealthily have to track each one down, then find a proper place to end them.

Everything was going fine, and velvet had tracked down the main hosts for this cell to the head priests of the main temple of the city. Then tonight, everything changed; the parasites quit hiding and started to bring out everything they had. Infecting as many as possible and Rallying demi-human slaves to rise up.

In response, Rita and bardic gathered up every adventure or magic caster proficient in fire magic to burn out these monsters before everyone in the city got turned. Velvet had gone to investigate the walls after hearing a boom.

'_I hope lady velvet does something soon; otherwise, we might have to wipe out the whole city to keep this contained.'_ Rita bitterly thought to herself as she dodged and cut another group down with several [twin fold slashs]. Seeing a larger one come into view, this one was at least four times as big as the others. With a large group behind it marching her way. There was no way if they got close that she could protect everyone they had gathered.

Glancing over bardic was still busy dealing with a group as the voltaic adventurers helped him hold them back. Rita had a frown form on her lips, looks like she would have to deal with this one alone.

Rita took a breath gathering the mana needed for this charging up a massive fireball in front of her watching it grow. This spell she had been working on after the battle with the wolfs. Sweat rolls down her body as Rita tried to cast this new spell for the first time. Hoping it would work better than on the altered version of [fireball], she called [Rapid fireball barrage].

Now she had perfected it as a whole new spell, which was costly and was ten times as destructive as the panic wild magic she instinctively used in the heat of battle. Refine into something better for large groups of enemies something more potent than the fifth tire[Grand fireball], her first 6th tire spell.

[Grand fireball storm]

As the magic eye opened in front of the ball of flames launching a deadly hail of boulder-sized fireballs. Concentrating, Rita kept shooting flames until she was sure there would be nothing left of the wave.

Panting as she let the spell fade seeing the absolute desolation of scorch stone road and burning buildings as flames blocked the path. She didn't have time to worry about this. As Bardic came over whistling at Rita's power. "Sweet shot, is that the new spell you have been working hard on?"

Rita nodded yes before gathering the crowd's attention along with the other adventures. "Alright, this part of the city looks clear Voltriv, your group take point and get them out of Phovine. Bardic and I will go searching for others who need help."

The leader who had a bandage over one side of his face came forth. "Ok, stay safe! let's move out."

Rita took the lead as they ran through the streets, focused on saving as many as possible. She didn't know how they managed to infect so many with no one noticing before now. Still, one thing was bugging her why did they change up plans. They could have taken over the city despite her and bardic hunting down so many. If they kept up the past way of spreading.

Cursing her lack of focus as a tentacle arm grabbed her once she cleared a corner. Something bites into her skin as she hissed in pain, stabbing the monster with her burning sword. Making it back up, glancing at her arm to see a small parasite. She was worried at least till she felt a pulse of energy through her.

The green worm squealed and dropped off her arm. Withering away on the ground, Rita turned to the monster seeing it just as confused as her.

'_Thank me later, little kitten, I will not allow such weak parasites to control one of my pack!'_ Rita heard lady Kathrin's voice in her mind. Rita then launched a [fireball] at the parasitic monster watching it burn.

As bardic came rushing around the corner. "You ok, lass got ambushed by one myself."

"Yes. We need a better plan; otherwise, this whole city might be lost."

Before Rita could take off again, she got an image in her mind of the gate she entered the city in. with a clear order from lady Kathrin. {Save Arche Eeb Rile Furt and team Foresight! Then regroup with velvet and head to Arwintar.}

Rita felt conflicted about the new orders for mistress Kathrin her hands shaking before sighing. Her shoulder slumping in defeat, her mission had been to save this city. Had she failed almost feeling well up tears before her tail shifted as mistress sent emotions, not of disappointment but understanding and joy?

"Rita, what's wrong."

Rita turns away for the other route pushing down her mixed emotions about these orders.

"I am feeling drained is all. Let's go I think I know where a few more people are."

She couldn't disobey orders even if it hurt a little, taking in ruins and burning buildings. This felt like a loss, and failure to her still mistress Kathrin would not give her those orders without good reason. All she could hope was that she had saved enough lives.

Running into a few more groups of the infected monsters before they came upon the main road to the gate. There were a few monsters here, but one caught Ritana's attention. It had a cloak on with that same owl mask over its face and war scythe in one hand with the other hand shooting black spines at a group of guards. The inadequate city guards were cut down to ribbons in pools of blood.

Rita calmed her fear, scanning the area for Arche or Foresight. Turning to bardic silently telling him to wait. She didn't see the person mistress wanted them to save, so they must be hiding gathering her strength of will she gathered every last ounce of magic she could muster.

[Maxzamize penetration widen Magic: Grand fireball storm]

She hailed the area with fire, hoping Arche wasn't nearby because she didn't know if she could take on the mastermind responsible for so much death. With the element of surprise, she hoped to take him out. She didn't stop casting the spell until all her mana was gone. Panting hard to get air as her [flaming sword] spell faded. Covered in sweat still, she had her martial arts she could use if it came down to it.

When the heat and smoke cleared away to reveal most of the area covered in ash and flames. She almost sighed, seeing the monster gone. Then fear and shock rose to see the leader still standing his cloak burned and scythe missing, revealing his green and blue tentacle form. Looking closer, he almost looked more like a plant than a person. He stands under a shimmering blue barrier that fades shortly after.

She grimaced as they took notice of her and Bardic.

"Impressive for a mid tire spell. Still, I won't let you have Arche. I owe that true vampire for what he did in Arwintar." Its voice was gruff and annoyed vines shifting and snaping around it.

Rita knew this was out of her league still. They appeared to be a magic caster, so if she could close the distance, she had a better chance. Holding her swords out, looking past the monster to the gates as mistress was sending signals to her tail that Arche was just outside the gate.

"Uh, lass, are you sure you want us to fight that one. As much as I love a good fight, this one is stronger then I would like."

Rita shot an annoyed glare at bardic she wouldn't let this chance slip by charging at the monster. To her surprise, it was like time jumped ahead, having to dodge left than to the right to avoid two hails of spines. Spotting the mastermind was standing on a half-burned building looking down at her.

'_What was that I should have seen him move. Or heard or seen him cast those spells.'_

"You look confused. Do you even know what I did? Does that true vampire not train his tools properly. Maybe you are just a pawn?"

Rita growled, analyzing what just happened. It had to be magic of some kind. But she had never seen anything like this before. Not even when Kyuketsuki was fighting shalltear. Putting the matter aside, she put away her swords and pulled out her bow and one arrow. Getting ready with a new strategy

'_If I can't get closer, then I will go for a range option. Till I can figure out how to stop it.'_ Activating [ability boost] and [greater ability boost]

"You think being fast will help. Allow me to prove you wrong." The mastermind taunted vanishing again as Rita felt lady Kathrin's gift alert her that time had jumped forward.

Jumping back as the ground where she once stood exploded. Her eyes spotting the mastermind shooting off two quick arrows boosting the damage it would do with [heavy strike] twice.

Rita again felt the flow of time jump. No, it was like it skipped a few minutes. Dodging and getting two more shots off, only again, the flow of time skipped as the mastermind was standing a few feet in front of her now.

She fires an arrow with heavy blow impacting before having a vine pierce her shoulder. Biting back a scream of pain, Rita used her good arm to quickly pull out her sword and activating [twin fold slash] twenty times in a row.

Stopping to pant for air, her muscles burning as she felt fatigued catching up with that gamble. She wouldn't be able to use many more martial arts before she was out cold.

Yet her attacks didn't make the monster drop her or entirely cut through his limbs or body. Finally, the beast lashed out with another tentacle grabbing her other arm, stopping any further attacks.

"Very spirited that even hurt a little. Still, you should stop soon, ahhh!" The mastermind dropped her as his vines penetrating her shoulder withered.

Rita smirked, jumping back, cradling her shoulder blood dripping down from the wound. Quickly pulling out two healing potions and drinking them. Sighing as it took a few minutes for them to take effect. In this time, she glanced around to see bardic subtly waving him on to go ahead.

The mastermind took notice of this mumbling a spell as a wave of gas consumed bardic. Once it cleared, he was out cold on the ground.

"I see now your no true lycanthropy. You just have some automation slime mixed in your blood. Here I thought you and that maid where a werecat. Even though I can't turn you against your master. You're out of your level and out of mana and getting tired after all those martial arts in a row. How do you plan to get past me to your friend alone?

Rita scowled, holding the sword with both hands glancing at the bow on the ground. Though she preferred to use her sword and short sword, she didn't want to drop them, and she could use one sword faster and with more force than two.

She needed to get past this monster, and with bardic down, she would need a plan to get both of them away. Which would make it impossible to complete her mission? Despite the fear in her heart Rita steadies her rapid breathing as another message from lady Kathrin came to her mind. {Stall him! Lord Kyuketsuki and I will arrive shortly.}

She beamed circling the monster slowly before rushing at the beast, feeling time pause again. She stumbled forward as her target vanished.

"You just don't learn. Still, your loyalty is admirable, something I would expect no less from my own followers. In just a few more minutes, my drones should be finished killing the guards and Arche along with her team. How does it feel to know that you were so close only to fail your masters."

Rita turned back to him growling. He was trying to get under her skin. Still gloating in the middle of a fight would be his downfall. She kept trying to cut him down as he sidestepped or deflected the cuts with his vines. Finally, slapping her blade out of her hands, entangling Rita's wrists.

Rita glared up at the monster of vines with hate trying to pull her arms lose.

"Times up looks like you failed. How does it feel? Knowing tomorrow, I will march on Arwintar and end him along with my master."

Then a ripping sound gained both their attention as lord kyuketsuki stepped out; first, blades were already drawn, with lady Kathrin's army of royal guards carrying a new royal banner (Kyuketsuki's flag style from Nazarick). Fluder was close by studying the [gate] spell writing down notes. Students of his close by looking ready to act.

The mastermind couldn't help but notice that every human had a similar appearance to Rita with the same color eyes, ears, and tails. He turned to glare murder at Rita, who was smirking hotly back.

"Yes, your time is up, and it looks like you fail." Rita taunted back, throwing back his own words at the monster.

Kyuketsuki kept his glowing eyes locked on the parasitic monster. "Kathrin contain this mess put out the fires. I want every single infected cleared of this city. Heal or revive those that can be saved give a quick and painless death to those who can't."

Kathrin turned to the crowd casting a few buffs to them.

"At once, my love. You all heard the emperor hunt down the invaders, put out the fires, and reclaim this city. If your empress sees even one infected host not cleaned, you will be punished."

Kyuketsuki hears them move out of range throughout the city. Shalltear aided by the blood knights, and vampire brides should be able to help if needed. He would not move his gaze from this enemy and let them slip away again.

Just in case Kathrin was hidden nearby, if he tried to run, she had orders to fry them.

"At first glance, I would say you're a death vine. If not for those powers which belong to an Adrofine parasite caster class. So would you mind telling me how you have that class before I erase you?"

The monster of Vines let his plant exterior wither to show the green-skinned worm-like creature underneath. Standing on four tentacle legs with four tentacle arms. Its head had four eye stocks and a round serrated mouth. Still holding Rita's wrists with two of its tentacle arms.

"If you attack me, you will be hurting your tool."

Rita tried to warn him of the time magic before she felt time skip again. Only this time, her lord had the monster at sword point, and the things around her have frozen in place, not a sound could be heard; her arms were free as well.

Looking over to see the copy of lord kyuketsuki pointing to her chest, which had an amulet on it glowing blue.

"Sorry, I didn't give you something sooner, Rita, but I didn't think he would know [time stop] or at least some variant of it."

She got up and retrieved her sword and bow before turning back to the two.

"You are quite impressive. I am to assume the moment I drop this spell, you will kill me."

Kettor gave a fanged smile shifting to his original appearance his now clawed hand's inches from the monster. He didn't speak, watching to see what his enemy did. The moment he moved, he would follow if this Adrofine had a delayed spell; he had a wide range, delayed counter ready. No matter what the moment they drop, he would end them.

"Why are you against me? You should know the humans will never accept those like us. Or my master. Killing me won't change this. My master will be waiting for my return even if you kill me, he will come after you."

Kettor was silent, glaring at him. He couldn't hold this forever. He wouldn't be tricked or allow them to one-up him anymore. Even if their master came after him, he would just kill him too. He only wanted to know one thing. "What is the artifact you stole from my ruined supply keep."

The worm twitched, realizing part of the reason he was going to die. Before laughing much to Kyuketsuki's confusion.

"I see you want revenge as well. Ironically, I heard your little maid died. What was her name Jade? You know that keep had an item I have been looking to revive my master I believe it was a world item. As he called it able to revive anyone no matter what killed them. Too bad, I already used it to bring back my master. Once I was done, it vanished from my hands. It is funny if you think about it."

Rita fell to her knees at the over welling hate rolling off lord Kyuketsuki. It was suffocating watching as he gripped the worm's neck tightly. Growling yet despite his long blade fingers, the green worm was not hurting.

"I am Rediavine Eed Markshack! Though I am to die, I die knowing my master will avenge me!"

Just as the world began to move again, it was like lord kyuketsuki went crazy, stabbing and slicing the blue worm to deep gashes in the ground as his claws thrashed Repeating die over and over, he genuinely seemed like a monster at that moment, at least till she noticed the blood tears freely flowing down his face. It took several minutes for Rita to work up the nerve to approach him in this state.

Seeing the pain in those madness filled eyes, Ritana ran up to him, hugging his back, trying to pull him back.

"It is over. He is dead!" She yelled, hugging him tightly, feeling nothing but rage and pain.

When he did calm down, the green worm was little more than a blue smear in a crater. Rita felt overwhelming tiredness and pain, although she didn't let go. Even as this dark bloodthirsty air tried to crush her flat or push her away. Rita knew she needs to comfort lord Kyuketsuki before she lost him to this madness.

Throwing her off, he turned to her his claws inches from her face and chest. Still, she didn't show fear knowing it was just the pain blinding him. It was almost like something was building up inside him. As the light of the nearby flames dimmed around them.

Growing darker and darker with only Kyuketsuki still in view. Rita didn't edge away from the blades letting it cut her cheek and body. As those blood tears didn't stop flowing, dropping on to her armor and clothes.

"It is ok, lord Kyuketsuki. I'm here. You need not fear. I know it hurts. I still miss my mother and father, but we have to move on." Rita gently rubbed his face despite the long tongue around her throat. Smiling gently at the person she cared so much for.

It took a few minutes before he seemed to snap out of it, changing back to usual backing away from her. As the cold darkness faded, as the world and light returned into view. Fear plain in his eyes. "Rita, I almost I'm so sorry I was just so angry."

Rita, unfazed by the change, only beamed brightly, walking up and hugging him happy to have him back. "It is ok, Jade is gone. I know how hard it feels to let go, but you have to move on. It will only hurt more obsessing over it."

She felt at ease as Kettor hugs her back easing into it even if the pain lingered. It wouldn't vanish all at once. She knows that well enough, but it can become tolerable in time.

* * *

**-Arche- **

Fear filled Arche as she backed up a few steps huffing glancing over at the others none of them wanted to get close to this strange monster. Sparing a glance at the two burned corpses of the infected guards.

Hesitant to with the idea she could just go around, she needs to get back to her sisters. At the same time, she stared past the walls of the city where smoke was rising out in massive columns. Clutching her staff as she cast [fireball] once more at the mass of tentacles.

"Arche I think we need to go around there is nothing we can do here." Roberdyck patted her shoulder, pointing to the walls going around the city.

Arche widened her eyes at him; he would be one of the first to say they should stay. Then again, her spells and Imina arrows were only slowing it down.

"No, we need to stay and fight! all we have to do is hold it off, and help will come."

Arche stared at both Imina and Hekkeran with a shocked look did they not see they couldn't beat this thing. If it got close, they would be infected like the guards. Ranged spells and arrows weren't working just like at Lograth.

"You can't be serious. If this thing gets close, we will turn out like those guards." Arche panted as she edged into the forest casting another [fireball]

Staring into both Hekkeran and Imina's eyes, she could see them shaking, yet they didn't follow Arche and Roberdyck standing there ground. She then sent a pleading gaze to Roberd, who looked away before tossing her his bag of coins. "Go, Arche, we will hold it here."

Arche caught it, staring in horror at her team. They were going to die here if they stayed.

"Run all you would like. You will all die." Roared the monster charging them.

Arche stared as their backs thinking of her sisters if she died what would happen to them. Then again, if she left now, she had no illusion they would die, not that she could do much to change this.

Arche turned to run with tears in her eye, hearing the cracking of a tree as shambling slithering vines drew closer. Hearing Hekkeran shout out something, she turns to see the monster a few feet away from her.

Arches teary eyes widened in shock shaking with fear if the tendrils touched her what would happen. Trying to jump back time slowed as she saw the outstretched arm inching closer even as Hekkeran slashed away at it again, and Imina loosed a few more arrows.

[Holy punishing chains] a voice echoed as bright flaming chains burst up out of the ground stopping the monster in its tracks. The monster Screaming as it burns trapped and unable to move, allowing Arche to fall back on her rump.

Watching in numb shock and relife as two spike balls on chains Shotforword eviscerating the monster into chared vines. As a red-haired battle maid stepped out of the shadows

"Sorry, it took a little longer than expected to get here."

Arche's attention was drawn to the battle maid, one who should be dead. Confirming something else, Kyuketsuki was alive. Here they were saving her again, taking out a monster in two hits. They struggled with for several minutes just to stop.

"Glad you showed up when you did." Hekkeran thanked Velvet, helping Arche up to her feet.

"Please follow me we are gathering all the survivers to [gate] to Arwintar till this mess with Phovine is cleaned up. Also, Arche, your sisters are waiting for you at the royal palace."

* * *

As Arche followed Velvet down the halls away from the courtyard, doubt and fear lingered in her mind. How had her sisters end up here, or where is Kyuketsuki chief among her many questions?

As the grand doors to the throne room opened, she took in the broad place, walking up the red carpet to the thrones. In one seat was Kathrin, no longer dressed as a richly decorated armored noble. Kathrin was adored in a long white and gold dress with black gloves and boots a crown of her own.

Across from her was kyuketsuki adored, not in his battle gear, but a new gold and red gown which was befitting an emperor with his own crown. His head resting on his open palm, smiling at Arche. To either side where two of the famous elite four with to replaced two she had heard of but not met till now.

What kept Arche's attention both Ureirika and Kuuderika giggling with big smiles. Sitting around a table with a board of some kind with small pieces on them. Lady Tearus moved her piece to three spaces.

"Oh, you landed on my square now you have to pay up to stay at my inn." Ureirika giggled, reaching out a hand.

Lady Tearus leans forward, pulling a cookie off a tray a servant was holding nearby. "Couldn't you let my poor piece stay for free pleas for a friend. I will even give you a Cookie."

Ureirika giggled "OK lady Tearus.", taking the cookie Kuuderika pouted cutely. "That's the third time you did that sis. This is not how you play this game, right mister Kettor."

Kyuketsuki chuckled, waving the servant to step back. "It may be played differently, but so long as you are all having fun, that's what matters. Still, Tearus, Kuuderika has a point you are using that trick a lot. How about a punishment."

Arche watched as kyuketsuki created a magic eye over his palm [slime jet]. He spoke as a blast of green and blue slime-covered Tearus' white and gold dress, even her hair. Earning a giggle of both girls at sight. Strangely Tearus didn't get angry as she would expect most nobles too.

"Now, play the rest of the game like that, and I will wash it off with you after the game is over." To which Tearus agreed without complaint.

Finally, kyuketsuki noticed Arche and velvet."Hello, Arche, it is good to see you again. I hope your road back wasn't too stressful."

Both sisters dashed over to their sister with large hugs. "Arche Onee-san your back, we are so happy to see you!"

Arche enjoyed the hugs and warmth from her sisters. "I am glad to see you two what happened while I was away. Why are you two here."

"These wicked people came and killed papa and mama. Then they took us than miss Kathrin, and Kettor came and saved us. Since then, Kettor said we could stay here at the palace, miss Kathrin and lady Tearus have been eating with us, teaching us and showing us these cool games. Even some magic look! [Bunny ears]" They both cast the first tire magic. It didn't do much besides create bunny-like ears over their heads. It only lasted a few seconds before vanishing both of them sweating but smiling proudly.

"I'm glad to hear that you too. Still, I would like to talk to mister Kettor alone." Arche stared at kyuketsuki with hesitant eyes.

"Tearus change of plans, why don't you play tag with them. then go to the library and read them a child-friendly book." Kettor warned her he didn't want another awkward conversation with the twins.

They watched them all leave the room before Arche glared at Kyukettsuki. "What happened to emperor Jircniv!"

Kettor sighed. He knew this was coming. It didn't make it any easier to say, entwining his hands together. "He is dead by the wind flow scripture's hands. I couldn't leave the empire in the state. It is without a leader. So I took his place and as I promised you Arche and your sisters are free to live here as long as you wish. All I ask is that you help Kathrin with some tests."

Arche narrowed her eyes try as she might kyuketsuki don't show any sign of deceit. thinking about it, he only seemed to do right by her keeping her safe and alive. "What kind of tests. Is this about my talent?"

Kyuketsuki nodded, waving over to Kathrin to explain. "We wish to test the limits of your talent and see if it might be blood transferable. Should you agree, along with personally teaching all three of you a full education. We, of course, will not fully begin to train your twin sister till age 15 if they wish with your permission."

Arche trembled hesitantly to agree even if she found little reason to disagree with the deal. "What if I want to leave here and take my sisters with me."

Kettor gave a gentle smile at her hostility. "Then I will personally give you an item to summon a bodyguard and enough supplies and money to take you where ever you wish. If you want to stay, we shall pay you, and the palace shall always be open to you so long as I remain alive."

Arche went through everything she knew about kyuketsuki, or was it Kettor now. Settling on her decision, he had yet to harm her or her family. In fact, his followers had saved her more times than she ever cared to admit. "Alright, as long as my sisters and I are happy, I will take your deal. But I want to be at the arena when you make the announcement."

This statement caught both kyuketsuki and Kathrin by surprise, Arche could see the gaping mouth of kyuketsuki turn to a forced smile eyes narrowing. "Alright, when we publicly announce ourselves as the new king and queen, you shall have a front-row seat."

* * *

**-Arena one Week Later-**

Kettor smiled to himself in the mirror of remote viewing over the crowd settling on Arche's seated among the masses. A slight frown on his lips checking over the area around himself and Arche for illusions or something hidden.

"How do you think she found out even she could not have guessed where we planing it." Kettor dismissed the mirror adjusting his shirt and royal trench coat for the hundredth time.

Kathrin beamed brightly, twirling around him in her royal dress, pulling his hands away. "Perhaps she guessed. Please do not worry, my love. If anything should happen, we have our undying guard ready to move. I even personally have my pack mates hidden among the crowd should they try anything."

Kettor scowled lightly, staring into Katherine's golden eyes. _'Still, this demon deity has not once shown himself we should have found him by now!'_ recalling the reports every single remain of that Adrofine parasite should be dead.

Sighing and taking Kathrin's hand in his own walking down the halls of the arena, they were quiet. Giving him time to think he almost wants to laugh, Sitabus told himself he wouldn't get involved with politics again so soon, yet here he was. About to take the reigns of a monarchy for himself.

No, this would be for Nazarick and Kathrin glancing back at the new Four Imperial Knights Leinas Rockbruise in her new dark red armor made to be easier to fly in but still defend her. Nimble Arc Dale Anoch's gaze was set at the ground in his new red armor as well. Ritana Enruos, finally finding out her last name for this ceremony, beaming proudly adorned in her new reddish armor with a handed short sword and long two-handed sword at her side. Carrying a shield and bow on her back. Last was Bardic Tamber, the shortest of the four in similar armor talking to leinas about something.

"Tell me, Kathrin, this will reach all of the Baharuth empire at the same time as we agreed?"

Kathrin pulls his arm closer, rubbing her hand over his sleeve. "Of course, and yes, our project paper walls should work, so stop worrying. Should we postpone for an hour to release stress?"

Kettor calmed some relenting as they approached the entrance to the arena. Calming his breathing, he could only hope this would go well if not a lot of work would need to be done to manage the damage. As many tried to leave the empire, quite a few probably still would.

"Without further ado, I present your emperor and empress and their elite four Leinas Rockbruise, Nimble Arc Dale Anoch's, Ritana Enruos, and Bardic Tamber." Osk waved over to them.

Crossing the threshold of light out into the cheering crowd, which grew quiet upon seeing there new emperor was a vampire. Despite the gloomy cloud cover, his eye shined, and he gave a fanged smile.

All eyes were upon him; this would be his moment of truth. He could still back out. He could say it was a joke. Gazing deep into Kathrin's bright eyes full of expectations. Kettor gathered his courage remembering the speech they, mostly Kathrin, prepared.

"Hello, good people of Baharuth. I am Kettor minx. I stand here happy to be your new emperor with my love, Kathrin minx, your new empress. I stand here before you with joy to see so many alive and doing so well despite the parasites which threatened to devour the Baharuth empire to bring back one of the demon deities. Which brings me to why we are all here today."

Waving shalltear over in her mask, teleporting to Kettor's left from the emperor's private balcony. Looking right at Arche, Kettor could only hope this show of sincerity eliminated any negative thoughts she had about him being undead.

"I first came here under the name Kyuketsuki leader of the vultures by request of lady Tearus Bon Shellder to hunt down a dangerous cult that unleashed the demon tree seed in Barune. Only to discover they had much deeper plans, which led me to find and help emperor Jircniv to save as many as possible. The way to Arwindar was filled with many who wished to stop me. The same parasites who would wish you all dead. But I could not have predicted the late bloody emperor would risk the Slane Theocracy's wrath when he found these parasites hiding in the very great temple that once stood in this city. A risky price he paid for with his own life by the wind flow scriptures themselves. For trying to save all of you here today."

Kettor pauses to let it sink in the gasps and shocked looked they still seemed to question him though not to be unexpected. It was not as bad as he was expecting no one calling for his death so far.

"I was there my self as are the only surviving members of the elite four Leinas and Nimbral. In his dying breath, he asked me to save this empire. Which is why I have spent the last week hunting down and destroying every last remnant of this parasite poison Adrofine. I won't ask that you forgive his rash actions, only that you ask yourself, does someone so selfless deserve your hate. I will let both of them along with eye witness of the battle of Phovine and two of the new members of the elite four as a whole tell you themselves. Question them ask them what my Undying Guards and I have done for the empire. Before we begin the usual tournament."

Once he was done, he used [create item] to make two chairs for both of them as they watched the crowd question all four of them. Keeping tabs mostly on Nimbral, he was the least trustworthy of them.

Kathrin whispered into his ear. "The speech was lovely and regal. Still Are you sure you can trust Nimbral, my love."

Kettor met Kathrin's inquiry gaze whispering back. "Yes, besides that is why we started the paper walls project, is it not?

Kettor knew that wasn't the reason at all, but Kathrin accepted it quickly, so she at least believes it.

Kettor laid his head on her shoulders as they wait for an hour until everyone had asked their questions. Even answering a few himself till it was time for the tournament to begin.

Rises from his seat with [break item], making the chairs dissolve away, taking in the mood of the crowd. They were still subdued, noting the cloudy sky rain might make the tournament harder to see and enjoy.

"Before we begin, I have two other announcements first; I would ask my empress to clear up the weather, and second, my four will be the final duel after which the winner will fight go grin."

Kathrin clapped her hands together, clearing the sky to the crowd's amazement as clear skies showed through the clouds before casting mass fly allowing the emperor and empress along with the four to fly up to the balcony.

Once landing Kettor when over and fell back on to the couch, Kathrin was quick to snuggle up her tail wrapping around his right arm. With Shalltear on his left. Sitabus felt at ease for the first time since fighting Shalltear. He glanced over to Clementine near the balcony even from here he could tell clementine was bored by the way she kept touching her stilettos.

"Now that we are alone, Kathrin, let's go over the first topic, how is the slavery reform going."

Kathrin beamed, pulling out a few papers out of her inventory. Quickly reading over all the documents before putting them down on the table. "The prosses is slow, and resistance is slowing the development that said within six months to a year, we should have eight legions."

"What about your thoughts on the matter. Do you think there is any way to improve this time."

Kathrin scowled with a concentrated look before shooting down the idea. "No, morale and mental trauma of the trap battles on top of the losses. To get them back up to battle-ready level will take the paid downtime of six months at a minimum. Our undying guard shall cover them for now, even with only 5000 low to mid-level undead you created for paper walls. It helps that general, Coilin, along with two other generals, are backing you for saving him and his troops at Gramith fort and saving their families in Phovine."

Kettor couldn't keep the smile off his face. Maybe it was him telling Kathrin about his experience on earth. Perhaps it was his teaching her to go easy on beings of the new world; either way, this was a considerable improvement to how she would have treated them when they first arrived.

"Why would they need downtime serving the supreme beings should be enough! for that matter, why should we even pay them if they can't even take attacks like Gramith fort or the attack on Phovine."

The four turned to Shalltear, hissing at the standard concept to them. Kettor himself frowned. _'Great now, I need to teach Shalltear about the limits and needs of humans as well.'_ Bitterly thinking to himself, it took him weeks of talking to Kathrin for her to understand the importance of rest and mental health for living beings.

"Shalltear, if we openly break these fragile sheep, it sets a bad example and makes them useless. When with a gentle touch and training, they can be molded to full potential, and unceasingly loyal. The pay is not a reward, but the incentive to build stable family units through which young future servants can be created to devote their lives to our empire."

Sitabus hides his sincere regret under a proud, twisting smile. How did Kathrin always find some twisted point of view to justify being kind and respectful? Was it her negative karma score or her bio he could barely remember what he wrote? Pondering this, as he zoned out Kathrin, enlightens Shalltear about his wishes for the future of the empire

Leinas gave Kathrin a strange look before turning a pitting gaze to Kettor. Breaking him out of his train of thought.

Biting his lip as he coughed and move the subject along. "Anyway, moving on, how is Photio doing in his new leadership role with moving the lab to the ministry of magic."

Kathrin beames leaning close. "Exelntly, Flunder was overjoyed to learn and help expand his tower for our magical needs. They should have it fully set up within the next month or two. The red tanks should take longer about three months total to have them ready to start filling."

This went on for a while, going through subjects until it was time for the final rounds. This was calming and relaxing, if not a little frustrating as finances and politics had to be brought up a little before the last two rounds of the tournament. Clementine chimed in as any further matters where tabled mainly to see the full growth of the two adventures which he had become so close to.

* * *

**-On The Main Arena Floor-**

Rita steadies her breathing as she looked up at the war troll Go Gin. This would be a tough match glancing up at the balcony where the emperor and empress were seated watching her. Kathrin, most of all, gave her a proud, if not encouraging, stare. This would be a test of her growth. She had beaten leinas, nimble, and bardic in the four-way match.

For this fight, she chose to use her new two-handed sword, a gift from Kettor, for finding the leader of the parasites, with a round shield strapped to her arm. Despite the considerable troll's size and armor, all she needs to do was avoid the club and find the weak spots in the armor.

Rita bowed slightly to the troll out of respect. "Hello sir Go Gin, I'm Ritana Enruos strongest of the Four Imperial Knights. Let us have an honorable duel."

Ritana bites her lip nervous she was slightly stronger than this troll, but not by much and without her magic to fall back on against a troll's regenerative abilities even without the armor, it would be a hard fight.

"Let us have a fine battle, lady knight."

Ritana raised a brow at the respectful tone. "I am surprised you acknowledge my name; the last troll wouldn't do so before I burned him to ash with my sword."

"Yes, unlike most of my kind I have lived with, I have learned long names do not show a human's strength. I won't hold back for this fight."

Rita grins, raising her sword, activating [ability boost], and [greater ability boost] before shouting. "Then let us see which of us is stronger." Fainting a frontal charge before sidestepping the club by a few feet. Bringing her sword down with [heavy strike] and [twin fold slash].

To her frustration, she pushed the troll's arm down but didn't make him drop the sword or dent the armor. Retreating back out of range of the club, lady Kathrin and lord Kettor must know she had trouble breaking through armor like this on death knights. This would be a real test of her skills. She would not lose like the fight with Rediavine at Phovine.

Sheathing her sword and moving back as she pulled out her bow and arrows quickly shooting off five blunted arrows with [heavy blow]. At least denting the armor where they hit, forcing her to block with her shield grunting at the force of the hit.

Managing to stay on shaky legs with a grimace. _'I can only take a few more hits like that.'_ Redrawing her sword as she charged to meet the troll ducking under the swing. She needs something more to have a chance of winning this; she needs more. Digging deep, she would not be weak like phovine again this to be faster and stronger shouting out. [superior ability boost]

She brought her sword up with as much force and speed as she could muster, feeling the increase as her muscles burned. Hearing a loud clank and a grunt from Go Gin. Widening her eyes in shock to see the spot she had shot earlier dented in.

Seeing the arm let go of the club, she jumped on to it, flinging herself on to his shoulder, steadying herself. Spotting an open slot in the armor thrusting her sword deep with a [heavy strike]. Hearing more grunts of pain, sweating as she pulled back and jumped off the shoulder before she could be hit. Rolling to her feet with a proud stare, she could do this.

Watching as the troll removed the left arm of the armor. Seeing the damage heal, this still wasn't enough hissing in irritation, if Rita could use her fire spells, the damage wouldn't be healing.

"I have heard you use fire magic. If you had not agreed to avoid using it, those attacks would be far more effective. By the way, you keep dodging my blows, you must use your wings of magic and speed in place of defensive martial arts."

Ritana frowned, trying to think of some way to stop his healing without fire magic. Go Gin was right. Gaining a sly grin if nothing else this new martial art Rita had unlocked was helping, but the extra drain on her stamina was tiring her out quick. She needs to end this quickly.

Panting as she charged side-stepping the club again and ducking under the swing spinning with a [heavy blow] and [twin slash]. Forcing the troll to step back as ritana was grunting from the force on her arms. He must have activated a martial art. Still, she managed to cut through it seeing the blood as the wound closed.

Growlings she would not be weak again, she wouldn't fail again thinking hard pushing her body to the limit of its strength. Trying again and again to find another soft spot, Rita got more reckless and desperate to find a solution without her magic.

'_Have my spells become such a crutch for me that I can't even beat this opponent without it!'_ Screaming in her mind as hse used her shield to tank another hit sliding back. Panting as sweat rolled down her head, her helmet knocked off after the last attack.

Feeling the darkness of her undead command voice screaming to be let out. Growling as her eyes changed, tinted orange feeding off her weakness.

"You are powerful for a young Knight to damage my armor and push me so much. Even still, without your magic, you will lose this match. You should stop before you die and come back when you are stronger."

Despite the respectful tone, ritana refused she would prove she was strong that all her training wasn't useless. " No, you said you won't hold back, so neither will I!"

Rita could not explain the rush she knew she should back down, glancing up at the worried eyes of Kettor. She needs to break her limit to reach farther, locking eyes with mistress Kathrin. Feeling her heartbeat race with a calling to keep going all out.

Seeing the club coming down at her instincts, screaming to move, she ignored them. Rita would show why she was strong without resorting to magic every time _'__**Don't die. Break your limits.'**_She heard a strange voice with a shiver of her body. Not noticing her sword alight with four colored flames along with a bright blue aura around her body, her now orange eyes glowing as sweat rolled down her body. Feeling pain as she pushed her arms to break this club. To not end with a defeat like Rediavine.

Instead of another [heavy strike] and [twin fold slash], she screamed out. "[Flaming shell aura] and [Four flames shell cracker strike]" Two new ones bringing with it a wave of fatigue and pain gritting her teeth forcing her self to move and stand her ground.

The force of the wind and heat flung her back, skidding on the ground, digging her shield into the dirt to stop her momentum. Hearing a scream of pain, forcing her self to look up at the sight of the magic club broken in four places and scorched. The troll's armor was sheered with four scorched lines. The trolled burned with dancing green, red, yellow, and blue flames.

Rita failed to rise hissing in pain; her arms felt like they were on fire. As did most of her body grunting, taking several minutes to stand on one knee. She didn't know what she just did, but go gin was cut clean through into smoking pieces his head, arms, torso, and legs.

"I said no magic casting! Go Grin!" Osk ran up to the fallen troll.

She didn't know how, but she had won she thought for sure she was going to die. Rita's body refused to move even as lord Kettor teleported down next to her with a proud smile. His gaze quickly scanning over her body for any severe injuries.

"Good job Rita. I thought I would have to jump in there for a minute." Kettor turned to the crowd as he walked to the troll Rita watches, wondering what he was going to do. Along with the audience in the arena with bated breath.

"This was an entertaining match. I think we can all agree, let us give a round of cheer for the elite four strongest Ritana Enruos."

Rita finally heard the crowd applauding loudly for her before quieting down. As Kettor motioned them to quiet down.

"However. I see no reason to see combatants die pointlessly with such skill and martial prowess. As a show of good faith that all who come here of any race may improve and show their talent. From now on, I shall have someone with revival magic to bring back all who die in tournaments in this arena from this day forward, starting with Go Gin." Walking up to the troll's body, many fearful of what kind of undead would rise.

Only to watch as he touches the trolls head softly speaking [True Resurrection} as Go Gin did not rise up an undead as they feared, but fully healed and alive. Earning shock and awe by everyone, Rita would give applause too if her arms would move.

Kettor walked back over, picking Rita up bridal style, making her blush. "You don't have to carry me. I just need a few minutes." Rita protested.

Kettor just kept walking to the entrance of the arena. "Rita, your lucky, that didn't kill you. You may be level 36, but your health is almost as totally empty as your stamina. I don't know what I would have done if you had…I felt like I was going mad watching you nearly kill yourself for a match!"

Rita looked ashamed for a moment seeing the fear evident in his gaze. Still, she had a confident smirk. She wasn't weak, and she won without magic. "I had to prove it to myself. That I could win without you having to save me every time like in Phovine."

He scowled before sighing, "Rediavine was almost double your level besides. You don't need to prove your self like Kathrin or Shalltear. I value each of you for your own merit. You are my ground when all the others just agree with me, Rita. At times I feel like I can't feel my humanity anymore. So long as I have you around to remind me, I still feel it. Being human doesn't make you weak or a bad leader; in fact, I respect your stubborn drive to be better. Just please don't scare me like that again."

Rita could see his shame he must have been thinking of when he lost it in Phovine. She would leave him like that smiling as she forced out a hiss reaching up a hand to lightly slap him.

"Alright, I promise to limit scaring you, but I will still do what I believe I should. So stop moping around about the past. I don't want to see you like phovine again. Ok?" Rita glances around the halls, not seeing any of the others.

"Where are we going anyway, and why aren't the others with you."

Kettor gently stroked her cheek. "Kathrin will handle finishing up the tournament and paperwork for me. Shalltear is taking clementine to make sure the slavery reform is inforced. The other three I gave the day off after how badly you slapped them around with your sword."

He stared into her eyes with concern and affection. As they neared the exit out of the Arena, holding her gently caressing her back and rump. His tail bringing up a healing potion to her lips. Finally, putting her down as the drink took effect standing on shaky legs.

"As for you, I am spending the rest of the day with. To make up for scaring me after being fully healed, that is. So show me your deadly womanly charms."

Rita beamed bring him into a kiss letting the exhaustion fade in the deep passionate kiss even if she was not back up to full health; it still hurt to move too fast. Feeling comfortable in his arms, which seemed afraid to let go.

"Alright, don't go wasting potions just for me though they are expensive." Ritana teased as she led him, holding hands through the streets.

"I thought my brave warrior woman wanted to walk not be carried?"

* * *

**-POV change-**

They giggled at each other's jokes walking down the street, not noticing Carnival watching them from the shadow of the arena entrance. Letting out a sigh of relief.

'_If I had not broken Ritana's limit any faster that would have been disasters, just how much has jester altered his karma score.'_

"I will have you know all I did was make sure he can't ignore it anymore. Besides, at some point, he will use it. You can't be everywhere at once. All I need is one more crack to corrupt wild magic enough in this area.."

Carnival turned to glare at the shadow she had gotten careless she was lucky, Rediavine the fool didn't push him more then he did. _'Perhaps its time to lift the veil.'_ Reaching out like she was going to attack only to be blocked hissing pulling her hand back.

Seeing a flashing [Invalid command: message block around Kyuketsuki still in effect till the change of turn counter.]

Carnival turned to glare at the shadow's red eyes. "What? Take your turn already!"

An evil grin showed on Jester face his flat dark red eyes practically glowing with malice. "Oh, why should I? You took so long last time. As you said, 'better they fumble in the dark to find their own paths."

"NO, come on, don't you want to attack me!" Carnival waved him to attack only to get silence.

Jester's 2D form lifted out of the floor with a mad grin. "You wanted Momonga to watch over? You got him. Now you want to play with my vampire. Pick one you can't watch both, or I will edge Momonga to embrace his darker nature as well."

Carnival screamed at the shadow, trying to punch it only to have it phase through him. "That wasn't part of the rules we agreed upon. It was those loyal to the NPC demons or the thirteen heroes."

Jester waved his finger rage showing in his eyes. "Then you ruined it by bringing the new arrivals into our game. Killing the demon deity yourself in the arena before you got another move. Between Kyuketsuki, Momonga, and your dirty tactics. My covenant of crows is down to two. I have had it! You went and lock me in here! You influenced my group without forming one of your own! Then you abuse the newly arrived players to your aid without informing them, as I did like we agreed upon!"

The shadows around them shimmered with Jester's wrath, the narrow red eyes glaring at Carnival. "We agreed upon those rules to be fair! Yet you have done nothing but cheat. I let it slide because I thought we where friends. You won't even let me out while you get to play around, do you know what it feels like to be unable to touch, smell, or taste anything, to fear touching light which will shove you back into total darkness!"

People nearby started to move away from the area at this overwhelming feeling of Jester's hate."Not anymore, we play by the rules from now on or no restrictions at all, so choose one or watch what I do next!"

Carnival could only watch the shadow vanish back to the admit realm with a clenched fist. It seemed she pushed too far again. "Dam it, Muketsu, Get back here! Please, I didn't mean to hurt you. But you have to let YGGDRASIL go this isn't a game anymore!"

She pleaded to Jester. The shadows burned her and the entrance forcing her to [teleport] out of danger, still seeing the red warning.

Only the words 'choose one month' burned into the roof near her. Feeling regret rise, she had screwed up again, trying to do the right thing. But her sister didn't see it; this wasn't a game anymore. These weren't just NPCs and Players. These people's lives were in their hands. They could either be like the eight greed kings destroying all they touched or like the six god players saving and improving the lives of others as best they could.

* * *

**-End of Chapter –**

Elite four ranking 1-4

Ritana Enruos level 36 Hero rank/ Bardic Tamber level 32 Hero rank/ Leinas Rockbruise level 30 adamantine rank/ Nimble Arc Dale Anoch's level 29 Adamantite rank

**superior ability boost- **Improved version of greater ability Boost that dramatically increases the total strength and speed past normal limits. May damage weapon or armor of both user and enemy if used on tougher materials

**Flaming shell aura- **channels the focus of the user to numb and absorbs damage that would usually kill them. Burns and push back anything, trying to hurt them for a massive amount of focus. Boost the destruction of [four flames shell cracker strikes] when used together. Doing so also damages the body if they can't take the combined strain of the two martial arts.

**Four flames shell cracker strike**\- by combining [heavy strike], [two fold slash], and [Flaming shell aura] this martial art is created. Covering or surrounding their weapon with four-color flames. To cut through armor and weapons depending on their warrior spirit. These four strikes also block any kind of healing for a short time. Considerably demanding in focus and damaging to the user's arms if they can't support the stamina needed.


	16. Chapter 16 Two Kings and Two Shadows

Authors note: I don't own overlord

I have not gotten any replies back on the question of should I bring back the swords of darkness so, for now, they will stay dead. I will say if I don't bring them back by chapter 20, they will remain dead.

As always, no flames if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think to feel free to comment and review.

Chapter 16

* * *

**-Six months later-**

Sitabus glanced out the window to the overcast grassy planes zooming past with Ritana riding close the other elite four out of view. She glances over with a happy grin. Before he let the curtain move back to cover the window.

Sitabus looked across from his seat at Kathrin, busy looking over reports for him while they traveled. Velvet was polishing her weapons in her usual maid outfit as spotless and clean as ever. She is staring at his side where Shalltear and Clementine were seated.

Shalltear was clinging to his side with a broad smile. Velvet narrowed her eyes as the long white and gold skirt moved around her legs. "Shalltear, can you please restrain your hands and have clementine sit on the seat, not under your skirt. In the bedrooms, I might allow such perversion, but this is stretching it."

Shalltear stares Velvet down with a satisfied smirk patting the dress near her nether regions. "If lord Kettor's toy wishes to please her betters, who am I to disagree. So long as lord Kettor has no complaint."

Sitabus resisted sighing at Clementine's want to live dangerously only encourage Shalltear. The two worked well together and had a productive work ethic. _'I swear Peroroncino would love this situation.'_ Still, he couldn't complain Shalltear was keeping clementine distracted from boredom. A bored Clementine was annoying to deal with and dangerously hungry for action or something to break.

"Velvet leave them be. At least Clem-chan isn't antagonizing you or Kathrin so long as her hands, mouth, and hair are full and out of sight."

Velvet only scowled with her eyes, her lips remaining in a thin line. Letting the matter rest for now.

"Kathrin, who did you put in charge of watching Arche and her sister? while we are away."

"I had Kevlar and his friends to play with them and Fluder to teach them with some translated magic books and lore books of Yggdrasil."

Sitabus thought about the argument with narrowed eyes. Since meeting Fluder, he had found the man's sanity and attention lacking unless it was a subject related to magic.

"Was there no one more stable to teach them?"

"No, my love, the only other is his top assistant, Sophie Noia, who is as perverted as shalltear. I thought it better to have her on our potion research and monster taming programs."

Sitabus, while happy Kathrin could deal with the obsessed magic wizard. Felt conflicted about him being around Arche's sister. Still, it is nice Kathrin had come to stand on her own decisions without needing his orders all the time. Still, he genuinely worried for those directly under her control.

The disregard Ritana showed for her own safety and brutal training, which pushed Ritana to get so strong so fast, could break people. He had seen it first hand as she demonstrated the training she put the army through. Back on earth, such cruel training methods would have crippled soldiers for life either mentally or physically. Luckily they had dedicated healers who could heal most wounds like Roberyck and the new mental support system.

"Where are we headed my love, you never said where lord Ainz wanted to meet us, after the last message spell?" Kathrin put the last of the papers away into her inventory.

"To meet the leader of Crain village where we will meet up with Ainz."

'_I still don't know if there is a Dev' Or admit around?"_ Going back over the oddity of message spells working fine with Ainz and Nazarick now. It was still being investigated why the arena entrance had collapsed and the three words burned onto the rooftop.

'_What are the connections, and where is this demon deity that parasite talked about?'_

Just as he was about to stow the question away and answer Kathrin. An elegant and childish voice with a joyless undertone answered.

"**I can tell you my champion of darkness if you will entertain me a little."**

Everyone in view grabbed their weapons as the silhouette of a cloaked woman melted together off the floor of the carriage. It was like a shadow had gotten off the ground with two pure red shining eyes with small dots of yellow in the sea of red and a thin red line for a mouth smiling.

Sitabus growled his hands on his sabers as his bat fangs were ready to fly at this administrator. Daring to stand before him after all they had done.

"Tell me why I should listen to someone who has been interfering with myself and those around me."

The admit smiled, giving a bow. **"I have not taken any action that would hinder you. If not for my actions, Velvet and Clementine wouldn't be as they are now. I have also forced the other admit to take the block off you and stop interfering, Lord Sitabus Karrgin."**

Halting as they revealed knowing his real name glancing at Velvet and Shalltear's skirt. Telepathically telling Clementine to stay hidden. He Watches as Kathrin's claw blades went right through the shadowy form.

The administrator paying the attempted attack no mind taking a seat next to Velvet. Sitabus raised a hand, stopping any further attacks. Until he could be sure of how to hurt this administrator or find out if they were telling the truth. There was no point in destroying the carriage Kathrin had made if they could not cut the enemy.

"I will at least listen for now, but we are meeting with someone soon. If I don't believe you, I will be coming after you."

The threat only brought a broad smile to the administrator's face. **"Thank you, emperor Sitabus! Now I am the real Jester Troop. I was trapped by the other Admin', who came here with me. Since we have gotten here, she changed, she believes she is doing good. The same belief, which led you to fight and kill those of my covenant of crows. The permanent death of your Jade and until recently blocking all communication of importance between your group and Nazarick."**

"You were planning on bringing chaos and destruction? Or did you not care what they did."

Sitabus watches Jester, but this was harder than trying to read Momonga. Even if he is having trouble connecting with his humanity, he couldn't condone such careless destruction without good reason.

"**I was merely helping them in return for their help. As I am now offering my help with your own goals like destroying the Down Fall of Kingdom and Country, I will even personally bring you the person who used it along with the item itself if I must. Something we both know you can't reach without putting those of Nazarick at risk. or endangering your public image right now."**

Sitabus narrowed his eyes, leaning back into his seat. He hated to admit it; however, he didn't even know where to start looking. Why change sides now and pick him over Momonga if this was the case.

"What about the crows, and how would my love, even know you will keep your end of the bargain."

Kathrin glared heatedly at this shadow. Sitabus was sure she would be trying to kill them for this. Kathrin had harshly punished Fluder and others who helped the crows for a month to warn against betrayers.

Jester paid Kathrin no mind with a dismissive wave. "**Carnival has forced my hand by manipulating both you and Ainz to hunt down my covenant of crows. So long as I am trapped in the admit realm, most of my powers are limited or locked. As proof of my need for an alliance, I will tell you if my shadow projection is exposed to light, it will vanish just as Carnivals projection will vanish if hit enough." **

Sitabus turned his gaze to the door of the cabin. Then to Kathrin, he could get rid of this admit right now with just a little light? Thinking on it, he signaled Kathrin to hold.

"How can you help me against this other admit if you can't even take a hit?"

Jester narrowed her red eyes, hiding the fear as she edged away from the curtain. **"I can block her blunt tricks and illusions. The same which have kept you from noticing her and altering the perception of others. Which is what allowed Jade to get cornered, you already saw how I scraped together what was left of Jade, allowing your last resort to work."**

Sitabus glares at the wooden floor as he intertwined his hands in front of him. Could he trust this person? As much as he didn't want to, they were offering help and information. In Yggdrasil, the prospect of fighting Administrators was impossible; no player really knew what they could do or the limits they had. Yet here they could be standing right next to them and never notice if they decided to try killing him.

"Alright, but I want your total cooperation and everything you are willing to share now."

Jester's dark smile put all of them on edge.** "That was already part of my deal coming here."**

Sitabus watches jester the whole time she explained what she knew, which was a lot to take in, she and some other admin' had arrived here before the six gods. Making them well over 300 years old.

As for the crow members, Jester was the one that gathered them together and helped the foremost eight leaders find their world items. Each one having there own numbers of spies and hidden minions under them.

However, the last two didn't have many and were the most united of the eight. With only one world item and a guild weapon between them.

Sitabus did his best not to show it as he silently answered a message spell from Ainz.

{Hello, Kyuketsuki. I need you to hurry to Crain. It seems I miscalculated something! Crain is under attack, and I am busy with my own battle.}

{Sure, I can speed things along.}

Hanging up, he hated the grin on Jester's face. For now, he couldn't attack without being sure he could first hurt them, and second, know for sure they were the once that had terminated jade.

Moving over to the carriage door. "Well, this was nice, but we must be going. A village requires saving. I will move ahead Kathrin catch up quickly. " Jumping out as Siegfried appeared jumping on his steed with Rita riding up close.

"What is the danger, Kettor-sama?"

"Just follow my lead. We need to help allies of Ainz Ooal Gown."

* * *

**-A few minutes later-**

As Sitabus and his four knights came close to Crain village coming into view. A massive army of beast-men at least ten thousand strong, fighting against an army of five thousand goblins and some brave human villagers. Looking closer, he could see a man befitting a member of the royal family of Re-Estize near the back with a cloaked person having the mask of a wolf. This person was holding a twisting and oddly shaped spear. Which seemed to be putting up an aura of light around him and the beast-men attacking?

{That is the wolf. His real name is Wolfgrand Varrow, the second in command of the crows. The spear he is holding is an old guild weapon I found only useable to Lycan's and demi-humans. Kill him, and the spear should break for good this time.}

Jester's voice chimed in before fading out Sitabus couldn't be happier, even letting a fanged grin show. "Rita lead the four in to help defend Crain. Once Kathrin arrives, she and the others will help where they can.."

He charged at the leaders of this army if the spear was buffing the soldiers then by taking them out. It would destroy the line of command and allow the other side to quickly break the stalemate below.

Cutting through a few mounted knights trying to stop him once he was close enough.

"[Triple: winters death edge] and [summon true blood paladins]"

The three dark blue waves of cold cut through the back of the army, killing 300 beast-men and a few humans mixed in, right off the bat. Those slain melted down and merged into three 2.5-meter-tall winged vampires dressed in shining red armor with large shields and long swords or lances. Unlike blood knights, these monsters had a more powerful air of danger and restrained blood lust.

The three high-tire true vampires quickly started cutting through enemy beast men and humans alike, throwing back enemies bashed with their shields. After clearing a path for him and forcing the scared soldiers to give them a wide berth, they each slammed their shields down into the ground creating a shock wave of negative energy. Followed by raising up their swords, creating a dark tinted barrier of instant death magic. Around Kettor and the two leaders of this army.

'_I love these paladins. Now, if only they weren't so expensive to summon. They are about level 60 but still. I could have created 30 mid-tire vampires and 300 low-tire vampires.' _ While he would have like to help Ritana more. Even this lycan would have trouble escaping his favorite summons for being one of the best vampire tanks and high tier caster of instant death magic.

Dismounting on to the now-dead grass with one saber drawn his six bat fangs floating around him.

"Ainz must be fighting your boss. How did you get the beast-men and humans to follow you anyway?"

Wolf's answer would tell him if Jester was telling the truth. From what he was told, they shouldn't have this many following them. Glaring at both the werewolf ready for battle and the first prince who was shaking even as he held out his sword unwilling to dismount. Not that it would do him any good.

"You should have kept hunting us. Giving me six months to rally the new beast-man kingdom was a mistake this village will pay for. once I kill you, my forces will join Blank in crushing the Re-Estize army."

Sitabus stared at wolfgrand. Did he honestly believe he would win? Sitabus pulls out a vile of silver and coating his sabers and daggers with it. Making them shine as he activated [ability boost], this would be over quickly.

Rushing forward at the werewolf, which throws off his cloak changing into a towering wall of claws and fur growling. Thrusting out the spear, Kettor sidestepped the thrust as his daggers stabbed into Wolf's arms, gaining a hiss of pain. Before, the werewolf could move back slowed by pain. Sitabus thrust his saber into the werewolf's heart. Twisting the blade and pulling back his saber and cutting off the head for good measure.

Watching the guild weapon crumbled into dust before his eyes. Sitabus turns his attention to the trembling prince with his sword shaking in his hands. Hearing the boom of lightning and explosions of Rita's magic in the background.

Sheathing his saber and slowly approaching the prince frozen in terror. His six bat fangs floating close to the prince's neck. "Why is one of the old royal families of Re-Estize helping beast-men to attack Crain."

The prince glared with hate and rage momentarily overcoming his fear. "You are the undead scum that took over the empire. Like that bastard, the elder lich killed the king and fooled the people into following him. I will still be king, and this stupid village should have helped me take back what should have been mine!"

Sitabus stared at the prince, trying to figure out what he was talking about. _'Just how much have I missed that was not the plan Demiurge had told him about.'_

"The ex-first prince Barbro. You must not remember Crain and Re-Estize are now part of the Sorcerer Kingdom under King Ainz Ooal Gown. Decreed by governor Renner for saving its people from Jaldabaoth~su."

Kettor looks over past the barrier at Lupusregina Beta's smiling face holding her huge mace. With the young blond village girl and the goblin army behind her.

"Hello, I'm Erin, Lupusreg tells me you are the new Emperor Lord Ainz asked to meet with me."

Waving to the three True Blood Paladins to drop the barrier quickly moving to stand behind Kettor. With Kathrin landing nearby, a pleasant small smile showing as she takes a stand next to him.

"Yes, I am the new emperor, Kettor minx, and this is my lovely empress Kathrin."

Kathrin took up Kettor's hand, glancing over at the carriage where clementine and Shalltear where keeping watch.

"How about we all clean up this mess and talk in a more comfortable setting. I would very much like to know where this army of goblins came from. Then we can decide what to do with Barbro."

Sitabus took in the wooden houses and walls of the village. It had the air of a small town homy and welcoming. Seeing the goblins, humans, and Ogres, it was a beautiful site if not for one problem. There were now 5000 goblins to feed. They would need help to sustain the required food.

Kathrin could easily arrange to supply them with food until they could find a solution to the issue. It helped that they didn't seem to mind his true blood paladins or his vampire nature.

"Thank you again for the help in the battle. What do you think of Crain so far, Emperor Kettor." Erin encouragingly grinned at him. As if just a few hours ago, they weren't fighting off an army.

"It is a lovely place to live general Erin, as a show of our goodwill for any losses, please take these. The first you know of already, the second one is a wand of resurrection. It has a limited number of uses to revive your dead." Kettor reached into his inventory, pulling out one Horn of the Goblin General, and one short glowing ivory stick. Holding them out to Erin's awe and shock.

"You have them too? why give them to me?" Erin took the ivory stick and one small horn carefully before she had no idea just how powerful they were. If used right, she might double the goblin armies size. The wand was even rarer; she could sense the power coming off it. The ability to bring back those she had lost

Sitabus chuckled lightly at Erin's sputtering. "You have discovered a secret about them and can use them much better then I can. Do me a favor; only use them when needed. As for your new supply needs, why don't you go talk with my dear Kathrin."

Letting go of Kathrin's arm and urging her to help them. Not just as a village in need but as allies under Nazarick's protection. With Leinas and Nimble following Kathrin.

Looking through the crowding spotting Lupusregina time to find out what Ainz has been up to. Waving to a few as he approached one of the Pleiades, "Good to see you're doing well, Lupu, would you please fill me in on Ainz actions so far."

Lupusregina leads him over to a table the environment of joy and cheers after only an hour ago they were in danger of being destroyed. This didn't vanish his unease about crowds throwing up [silence zone] and [greater illusion].

Sitabus had to be cautious about information connecting him to Ainz and Nazarick. "Ok, it should be safe to talk openly. Please only call me emperor or lord Kettor to be safe."

Lupus stared at him with a happy smile, but her eyes gave away her discontent. "I'm glad to see you well, lord Kettor; many of us were worried about you with only a few letters to tell us where you went. Is there a reason you seem to be avoiding Nazarick?"

Sitabus stared at the table with a frown. He had never stopped to consider how they would feel. It had never been his intention to make them think he was avoiding them. This was the last thing he wanted them to think then again; he had up and vanished for half a year what did he expect.

"Lupusregina, I want you to remember this. Nazarick safety is my first priority, even when I am far away. I promise once things in the empire settle down, I will spend more time in Nazarick." Grasping Lupusregina's hand in his.

Lupusreguna met his gaze with a questioning look and disappointment. "You could ask for help none of us like the fact that you are out alone so unprotected. All of us would be more than willing to help just as we will follow lord Ainz."

'_**Yes, because the truth is, they respect him more than us.'**_ Sitabus resisted the urge to glare at the shadow. This thought was jealousy at best, and he knew this. It was still a fact if Ainz gave an order, they would take it over his. As much as he loves Nazarick and its beauty, he needs a place where he doesn't feel like the third wheel.

The last six months with Kathrin and the others had been fun and relieving where he did not have to be reminded, he had the burden of the title of a supreme being. "I am safe. I have Shalltear and Kathrin with me, along with many others. Ainz is better at leading then me, but I am better at fighting battles and war. If I need any of your help, you will know. Now, how has Ainz been doing."

Lupusregina gave a weak smile before she could tell him. Ainz and Albedo, teleported next to the table. Ainz dispelled the spells taking a seat as Lupusregina moved over. Gaining awe and wonder-filled stares of all those around them.

{Really Momonga I wanted this to be private!}

Ainz waved at them, gesturing for the crowd to stop kneeling. {Sorry Kyuketsuki, I was planning on meeting you here than those two showed up. After this I have to decide what to do with Barbro.}

Sitabus forced a happy face ignoring his discomfort. He came here to talk with a friend, not deal with relations between kingdoms. "Hello, King Ainz, it brings me joy to see you doing so well, old friend. After Helheim fell to those demons."

Sitabus was overjoyed at the twitch of a frown to the lie. If he had to do this, he might as well have fun with it. {What are you doing Kyuketsuki!} Sitabus gave a confident smirk back to his friend. {Roleplaying the moment.}

Ainz sighed. "I did emperor Kettor though I learned Jaldabaoth the demon emperor seems to have followed us here if not for Momon and Abey's help we would not have saved the kingdom."

{Ok I get you got Pandora to be Momon and Narberal to play as Abey but who is Jaldabaoth?}

Kettor stared at Ainz with a deep frown Ritana and Bardic shared a glance behind him having never heard such a demon name before. "Well, you dealt with him, and you and your wife are still alive. Still, what about that crow cult?"

{Demiurge came up with the plan after eight fingers tried to take someone, we had under my protection. I changed the plan after finding out two of the crows were convincing the nobles and king to attack Nazarick.}

Ainz took Albedo's hand lightly, gripping her's for support. "Sadly, they tricked many adventures and an army of 200,000 into attacking our home. Only blue rose survived as payment for those they killed. I have them working for Nazarick."

Sitabus struggled not to show his annoyance and rage; someone had attack Nazarick without him noticing. Balling his hand into a fist, how had he failed to even see this. If even one of them was from E-Rental, this could ruin Pluton's deal. {Please, tell me you didn't kill any from E-Rental if you did don't tell Pluton. What did you do with Blue Rose really?}

Ainz lips twitch up into a small grin. "Seeing how easily the nobles and even the king was tricked by the cult. I demanded they hand over E-Rental and Crain village along with other outlying villages to better protect them and save those I could from their tricks."

{Thanks to Kathrin's help Rheanna Allegra Day Rettenmaier daughter of the previous mayor made sure to not allow any adventures to take the request. Blue Rose took some convincing, but I couldn't let their part in raiding Nazarick slide without punishment.}

Kettor glanced around them. No one seemed to take offense with the demand, to Ritana and Bardic surprise. The whole village was listening with rapid attention. No one dares to speak up. watching to kings talk like old friends. "I'm surprised the old king would allow it. Jicniv, before his death at the Slane Theocracy agents, told me how proud he was."

{Really you're going with that lie Kyuketsuki!}

Ainz stared at the emperor with an unreadable look. "Well, with my show of force, the loss of there army and the regrettable death of Ganzeoff the warrior captain. He had little choice, then Jaldabaoth joined forces with the cult brutally taking over cities and killing all who got in his way. I had to step in, and Rheanna mayor of E-Rental was happy to have my protection for the good of the small villages and her city."

{Clementine saw one of the black scripters wearing THAT world item! As far as I care unless they want to apologize and better yet hand it over, I won't stop. Besides, it is not a lie while I was busy dealing with an Adrofine parasite caster class. The whole of the Empire would have been destroyed or infected before they intervened. They chose to let it get overrun and forced me to act to save those I could.}

Kettor laughed genuinely at this. "Always one for theatrics, Ainz. So how did you get Re-Estize to become part of your Sorcerer Kingdom."

Ainz took a minute to gather his thoughts about the matter, not prepared for this question. One small victory to Sitabus, he was always better with PvP and Tactics in battle.

"I took my undead army and marched through each city, retaking it and fighting back Jaldabaoth's demon maids. Turning them against him before finally coming to the capital. It was a hard fight, even with my wife. It took both the darkness adventurers and myself to beat him back and reclaim the last city. Only lady Renner, her personal guard climb, and Brain, the new warrior captain, was left of the royal family. After saving them, queen now governor Renner asked to allow Re-Estize to become part of the Sorcerer Kingdom."

Kettor slightly narrowed his gaze keeping up his impressed look; there was no way the last member of a royal family just gives up the kingdom. Glancing over at Albedo. Yeah, he couldn't read her at all still, his instincts told him Albedo had something to do with this.

He got the gist of it. Basically, Ainz tested Nazarick defenses, gathered information about any players that might be around, and changed Demuirge's plans. Which forced the people to choose the lesser evil that wasn't trying to kill and enslave them.

Breaking the message link as he moved away from the table taking in the village around him. Despite his out worldly happy appearance, he scans the area. Jester informing him about what had him on edge. {Carnival is not here don't worry I will let you know if I sense her.}

"Well, Ainz now with this out of the way how about we move this to the capital. To have our alliance in writing and an end to the annual war between the old Re-Estize and Baharuth Empire."

* * *

**-Capital of Re-Estize-**

Once Rita followed Lord Kettor out of the gate, she saw the destruction still being repaired. The once-great city of Re-Estize now in ruins with scaffolding and undead everywhere busy repairing burned or damaged buildings. The people came up to see their king and the emperor, she could only guess what they must be thinking.

Even the royal castle in the distance looked like it had been through hell. Should she have asked her lord to stay and help them how many had the demon emperor killed! She balled her hands into fists; she should have been here to help.

Turning her gaze to lady Kathrin looking back with pleading eyes. She needs to check if they were still alive. _'Alright, you and Bardic may check but meet us at the castle after.'_

Rita gave lady Kathrin a bright smile as their eyes met. Pulling the dwarf's hand as they went into the crowd. Horrified at the damage and destruction around the city while repairs were beginning. It might take a year to undo the damage done by Jaldabaoth. It was hard enough trying to find her way through the streets.

"Lass, do you really think they survived this. My brother might be tough, but if what King Ainz said is true…" Bardic didn't dare speak it aloud with despair hanging over him.

"Shut up! They are alive, I know it. We just have to find them!" Hissed Rita pulling him faster down the streets passing carts of dead and people with wills so broken they would not meet her eyes.

Turning a corner, she saw it the old tavern at least what burned remains still stood letting go of Bardic she rushed up to the charred wreckage. Hopefully, looking around for them, they had to be alive. Huffing as she lifted a burned support beam out of the way.

The ruins where silent, huffing as she searched, seeing only burned skeletons and bodies. _'They should have been safe; otherwise, what was the point of her leaving.'_ Looking around, she still remembered the old dwarf asking her what was wrong, the somewhat shady bar with friends new and old, which helped her start her journey to become an adventurer.

As the bright memory faded replaced by the charred ruins and death. Asking if anyone was here only to get silence of the empty street. Bardic walked up, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lass there gone if they are still here, their dead."

Following Bardic's gaze, over to the building next door, the ruined blacksmith wrapped metal and off-color swords. In place of his brother's hard work.

Hearing footsteps, they both turned to the butler with gray hair and a thick beard, followed by skeletons pulling carts. "Hello miss, did you know these people?" The old butler gently asks as the skeletons got to work, moving the rubble and picking up bodies.

They both move out of the way to talk with this butler. Lady Kathrin sent her his name Sebas. "Yes, we did a few years back. They helped me train to be an adventurer and introduced me to the blacksmiths next door. I still remember arguing with Rudyard Tamber about using two swords."

Bardic laughed lightly. "Yeah, my brother always argued the standard style of one sword one shield would be better."

Rita grinned softly with a chuckle. "Right up till I beat him three times in a row. He got so flustered." Her two-sword style was rare and difficult to learn. This is why she had to be active and fast, always being aware of both blades to not catch on her self or end up only using one sword, which would nullify the point of the style.

Both Bardic and Rita were silent as they watched the skeletons work. Ritana turns to Sebas taking in his static face.

"Do you think any of them made it out, Sebas?"

The old butler stared deep into her eyes before extending a gentle hand. "It is possible. Would you like to meet other kind warriors, perhaps they know?"

Rita gave a weak grin at the lie, turning away from the wreckage. She couldn't do anything for the dead, perhaps her lord could revive them, but she thought better of it. There was no way to say what kind of torture the demon had put them through before ending them. "Sure, lead the way."

Giving one last respectful glance back at the Feather Born Tavern and Tamber Brothers Blacksmith. Leaving her past to rest; hopefully, they found a better place beyond death.

Rita took her mind off the matter by looking around as they traveled. There had to be something she could do to help, but her time would be limited here. Toning out Bardic talking to Sebas as they followed him to the main castle through the devastated ring wall.

Leading up the stone steps in the wall up to a training room. Where a blue-haired warrior with a katana adorned in silvery and red armor on top of the sides of his pants and black shirt training with a blonde knight in full dark plate armor without the helmet. It took Ritan a few seconds to realize who the blue-haired warrior was, Brain Unglaus.

"You two have been training hard have you thought about our last session in the spar?"

Both of them stop noticing the three they bowed to Sebas. "Yes, Sebas- sama. Who are these two?"

Rita smiled, stepping forward, "Ritana Enruos leader of the elite four knights of the emperor. This is my best friend and fellow knight, Bardic Tamber."

Brain watched her with a wary gaze his hand on his sword; this was not unexpected. News about the new emperor and its troubles had been kept under wraps. Not counting for those that left after Kettor's reveal of his undead being. "There is no one among the four with that name. and what would an imperial knight be doing here."

Sebas stopped the warrior captain before it became violent. "She is, I personally saw the Sorcerer king meeting with the new emperor Kettor minx. It has not spread far yet, but they are putting an end to the annual war."

The blond knight rose a brow stepping closer, unlike Brain, he didn't have the same hostility. "What happened to the emperor Jircnvi ?"

Rita gained an angry scowl at the memory of the insane cult. It would be foolish to ask, but she had to at least try and hope one of them got out alive. "The cult of crows, if not for lord Ky-Kettor the empire, might be in the same sad state as here."

"Tell me, do you know if anyone from the Feather Born Tavern and Tamber Brothers Blacksmith survived or what happened to them?"

Brain shivered as he stared at the ground and the young knight, he gave a mournful gaze at the two. "I wouldn't know my mistress, and I was lucky the demon wanted her for something. I saw how some were… treated, if they were lucky, they died quickly."

"I'm sorry for your loss. many across Re-Estize lost their lives, and much more to the Demon Emperor short take over."

Rita loosened her fist with a new fire in her eyes. If she could not save them and didn't want to know what happened to them, the least she could do was hunt down this demon; it would surely be a worthy challenge for lord Kettor. "What happened to Jaldabaoth, and where can I find him."

"Lass no, we can't do that! Think about this." Bardic gave a warning tone.

Rita stares into her friend's worried eyes, but she had to do this. If not for them, she would not be where she was today. Pushing Bardic aside with some struggle.

Brain grimaced, crossing his arms at Rita, agreeing with the dwarf. "Your friend is right back off. Momon and the Sorcerer King had trouble forcing the demon to leave our kingdom. Your weak, and you will only get yourself killed."

Ritana drew her swords, her eyes changing to orange, ignoring the shock and horror of Bardic and the young knight. "Brain Unglaus, I heard you were skilled and strong enough to fight Gazef Stronoff! Yet all I see in your eyes is a defeated coward. Show me I'm wrong or take that back."

Brain glared at Rita putting his hand on his sword. "Humans are no match for monsters, no matter how much you train or how many skills you gain! I saw firsthand what Jaldabaoth and monsters like that vampire could do. They are beyond human limits and powers."

Drawing out his sword as Ritana wasn't going to back down. They both glanced at Sebas, who stood there watching holding back the blonde knight and Bardic. As the tension built up between them Ritana grit her teeth, how dare he insult her and Lord Kettor's strength like that.

"No, you're only too weak to get back up and grow." Ritana sprang at Brain into a bind while her other blade came under his sword halting as he grasped her wrist, angling her first blade to the right, bringing his katana forward, forcing her to step back to avoid the edge coming at her neck.

Hissing in annoyance as she came at him with quick slashes and thrusts, testing his speed and skill. She was hoping not to have to use her martial arts for this. She had to teach him a lesson lord Kyuketsuki kept reminding her. Humans might be weak in many ways compared to monsters. Skills, determination, and quick thinking could allow her to beat and overcome all enemies. Humans or monsters, even brain Unglaus, while he had more martial arts and experience than her.

Rita had trained with lady Kathrin to use her limited range to overcome and beat the war troll Go Gin. She would prove his defeated mindset wrong here and now. Catching him in a weak stance and forcing him on his back foot.

Using quick light slashes to force Brain on the defensive, not letting him rest or he would lose. She kept her body moving around Brain, looking for an opening or weak guard. Even so, Brain was managing to counter and block her. He was skilled enough to match her fever pace.

Rita gains an angry scowl panting a little he was skilled. She could give him this much. But she would prove she wasn't weak-willed like him, like before lady Kathrin had shown her real strength. [superior ability boost]

When their blades met again, Brain hissed as his arms trembled under the shock of the blow. Her second blow sent him sliding back, nearly dropping his sword. Before Brain could counter, he had a sword at his throat and chest. "Warrior captain, you lost this dual because you have lost your way. Lady Kathrin and Lord Kyuketsuki showed me there is always a way to win with justice and honor if you just push through the pain and fear."

She pulled back her swords, sheathing them. Showing her disappointment at such a strong warrior acting spineless and defeated without even trying. "If you wish to regain my respect, get back up and show me the warrior who stood his own against the Warrior captain I was told storys about."

Hearing applause, she took notice of Sebas, the young knight and Bardic. Rita blushed quickly, recomposing herself with sweat rolling down her face. She didn't mean to blow up on Brain-like this, but she could not stand his depressing monologue.

"I see lady Kathrin taught you well."

Turning back to Brain to thank him for the spar only to meet his cold stare. It seems even that quick match had done little to change his mind. _'Well, if you're going to be like that, I'm not so sorry after all.'_

"Now, with practice done, how about we head inside for some food."

* * *

**-with Ainz and Sitabus-**

Sitabus relaxed in his seat across Ainz with no one else in the room, only Kathrin and Albedo in the room next door, writing up the alliance between the empire and the kingdom. Two of his knights and Shalltear outside the door guarding it with Rita and Bardic taking care of personal business from what Kathrin told him.

Right now, they were just enjoying catching up while they had time alone. No windows and only two doors they could both watch.

"I get the strategy; still, I think you let demiurge go a little too far. To take control of eight fingers and fight the crows."

He had far more he wanted to say, but so long as eight fingers didn't step out of line. He would leave them be for now. If they did cross them again, Rita would love to hunt them down.

"I changed Demiurge's plan to have the empire test Nazarick defenses. I will say Blue Rose is a useful asset, and Evileye has confirmed the two leaders of the thirteen heroes were players."

This just kept confirming what Jester had told him was true. At the very least, the Administrator could be trusted for now. He would still keep careful watch of Jester's words and actions.

"Do you know how Carnival was effecting our message spells?"

He should tell him about the administrators; however, he didn't even know the extent of there power? He didn't know any of their weaknesses or if he could trust the one 'helping' him. There was one thing he was sure of Carnival killed Jade. "I found out the name of one player that may have a world item. Jester, who convinced you to attack us, is really Carnival."

"This would make sense Neuronist with my supervision managed to pull out all the information of two members of the Covenant of Crows we captured. There were eight members, one of those members before they went missing went by the alias Jester. Who had odd connections to the leader?"

[Carnival's projection is nearby, which means Carnival must be somewhere in the city.]

Shooting up, Sitabus glared at the door partly because of Jester, partly because he heard the sound of steel clashing. Flying over to the doors, throwing them open with a glare unleashing his [blood lust aura].

"What is going on here, Shalltear!" His voice booming over the kneeling group.

Spotting his four knights, Climb Renner's personal knight, the new warrior captain Brain Unglaus, Shalltear, and Sebas.

Brain paled at him sweat rolling down his forehead with a deep dread in his eyes. Brain's gaze switching between him and Shalltear nearby kneeling just as he was. Kettor took note of one of her broken nails. Then switching over to Brain, his sword dropped near him. Realizing what the problem was as Rita was quick to explain the situation.

"Sorry lord Kettor Brain recognized Lady Shalltear. Lady Shalltear antagonized him and allowed him to attack her."

Turning to Shalltear with a disappointed glare. _'Great another mess to clean up. On top of Ritan's grudge against Jaldabaoth and administrator hunting.'_ What happened to having a few hours of peace and quiet to talk with Momonga.

Calmly walking up to Shalltear, his gaze never leaving her body. "Shalltear we are guests here, and I will not have you fighting with random people of the Sorcerer Kingdom. I will have to punish you for this later."

"Yes, lord Kyuketsuki."

Sitabus turned to Brain with wide eyes at the Scene. He let out a sigh well he was planning to hunt down jester any way. "Sorry for any past misunderstandings warrior captain. It looks like we will have to cut this short, my friend. Please tell Kathrin when she is done to meet us in E-Rental."

Taking Shalltear's hand and with his knights following closely behind him as he moved down the halls. None of them speaking up till they were well outside the castle with one mass fly over the group. They took flight over the city as Kettor instructed them to look for Carnival.

Scanning over the city streets below for something. _'Where is Carnival now?' _[Your close just go to the right a little.]

* * *

**-E-Rental-**

Kathrin stepped through the gate with a blank face trying not to show her infuriation after learning her love have left quickly. Something was off even if Shalltear got recognized there was no reason for him to go rushing off unless Carnival had been found.

Walking down the halls of the mayor's office building, ignoring the surprise of those she passed. While she waited for more orders, she hoped to talk with Rheanna to gauge her reaction to everything. After Albedo expressed her concern about the human, it might be the overseer's paranoia.

If not for the fact that she had seen an undead kill her father. An oversight on her part, but the woman was just as savvy as Mayor Panasolei when it came to forecasting future trends in the economy. This is why she had to check finally coming to the door ignoring the guards and pushing open the large carved wooden door.

"Hello, mayor Reanna; how has your day been."

The dark red-haired woman looked up in surprise at lady Kathrin before smiling warmly. Putting the pen down, not a hint of deceit in her eyes, behind those glasses.

"I wasn't expecting you, my empress, Kathrin, did you want me to arrange another hidden trade convoy or something else?"

Kathrin Takes careful notes of Rheanna's every muscle twitch before taking a seat. "Yes, most of this will probably have to be run by Baldo Lauffray. Recently Crain village has taken in an army of goblins to take residents there. What they need are food supplies to get them started and help to expand their food production long term."

Rheanna hummed in thought, opening a drawer pulling out some papers. Kathrin watched her work through the mental calculation, which she already knew what it should take. It was more helpful to have underlings that could come to the answer themselves.

"It will be tough, but we should be able to help them. I may need to ask for help from the sorcerer king for the skeleton labor is this acceptable?" Rheanna signed the papers handing them over to Kathrin to review.

'_What was Albedo-sam messing with me, or did she honestly believe Rheanna show disloyalty.' _Handing the papers back to Rheanna after skimming over them. Everything was in order and logistical as she would have done. Thinking to another question that had been bugging her.

"Has there been any news regarding some new beast-man kingdom?"

Rheanna's bright mood dimmed a little clasping her hands together. "You mean the old dragon kingdom. We have recently gotten a flood of refugees from them. passing through to the Slane Theocracy or into Re-Estize."

Kathrin thinks back to the emperor's notes on them. they had been having beast-men troubles. "What happened to them last I heard they were still fighting?"

Rheanna denied this answer pulling up a message on to the desk. "One old soldier of the dragon kingdom brought this in, written by the new beast-man council. Any human to come near their lands will be considered open food for the taking."

Kathrin frowned. They were holding out fine until now it should be at least a year before they needed help what had changed? This would be an excellent chance to test the newly reformed army. Add on the three new high tier vampires when required, and it would be secure and controlled.

How would she pitch this to lord Kettor to please him best? She could have Demiurge's new persona show up personally and help with Ritana's progressing growth. She might even be surprised like her battle with Go Gin.

"This is horrible news, I will inform my love as soon as he arrives. If I may ask, is blue rose available if we should need help?" Kathrin feigned worry while holding the mayor's hand to comfort this sheep.

Rheanna gains some of her chipper mood back at those kind words. "I will send them your request, where should I have them meet you if they accept."

Before Kathrin left the mayors office, she gave a teasing grin. "I will find them if they accept not to worry."

Leaving two shadow demons behind to let her know as she went down the halls keeping up the ruse of caring for now. Careful since Xennessa, along with most of her succubi, were now positioned around the empire. Only a handful was needed in E-Rental for keeping watch.

Walking out the building met by the cold wind clouds dotting the mid-afternoon sky. _'Now what to practice while I wait for lord Sitabus to arrive?'_

* * *

**-Carnival-**

She rushed down the streets glancing behind her to the sky and alleyways. Jester was officially angry at her. This was to be expected, but too send Kyuketsuki after her was a bit much. She could sense him nearby. The only way he could be closing in on her is if Jester was helping him.

Something she couldn't do much about without totally giving her position away to Jester and by proxy Kyuketsuki. It was the only real saving grace of why he had not found her yet. Reaching out to the most substantial point she could find. Vanishing in a flash to the edge of the capital's outer walls.

Her attention is drawn to one shadow on the wall with a menacing grin. Hopefully, she could smooth this over quickly, or else she would find out what happened if she died with the admin' realm locked. Glancing around using her admin' sight to spot Kyuketsuki a safe enough distance to talk for a few minutes.

"**I see you are still not following our rules! Does Ainz know you have been shadowing him for months now?"**

Carnival couldn't show off, not with the innocent people in the area, and she didn't have much time to stick around for her own safety. Kyketsuki wanted her dead if Jester told him the truth about Jade's death. "Muketsu, we can talk about this. Sister's don't sic deadly vampire lords on each other."

The cold laugh that answered filled Carnival with fear of how seriously was the locked-down on the Admin' Realm affecting her.

"**Oh, are we sisters now? The sister I remember was kind, understanding, and fair. Not cold, cruel, and all too willing to shove me in a void hoping to forget I exist. Or worse Like what you did to poor Jade." **

Jester extended a hand cracking the street as a huge dust cloud rose around them even as she blocked the blast. She could see the vampire's wrath filled eyes turn her way. Creating a light projection to buy time scaring people nearby away with Nightmarish visions.

"I only made Jade vanish to teach him a lesson; this is not a game. Please just calm down and let's talk, I know we can find a way to unlock the admin' realm."

Jester's glare intensified as her red eyes shined with wrath her red lips pulling down into an angry scowl. **"You locked me in without even knowing how to undo it!"**

Carnival could bearly hold back the waves of black flames sent her way with little time to think of another way out of this. Even as her light projection vanishes, Skidding back, realizing negotiation was out the window, she reaches up to clear the clouds. Only to watch [control weather]shift again as the rain began to fall.

"That is the person that attacked me at the cemetery!" Shouted Rita from her blind spot.

"So we finally meet Carnival. If you didn't kill Jade, tell me the truth now, who did!"

She didn't need to turn around to know they had arrived. If she had actually gone to Momonga, this wouldn't be much of an issue. But with Shalltear, Kyuketsuki, and Velvet ready to attack any minute, she did not have a lot of options.

What to do to get out of this as much as she hated to use it wild magic would be her only bet. Luckily Kyuketsuki's group was hesitant to move in; they didn't realize how limited her combative skills where. Holding up a hand, she turned on [area block], preventing any nearby message spells from being sent. Quickly creating a small doll in her other hand shaped like Momonga sensing the death of three people nearby.

"Stay back if this breaks your friend will feel it."

Relieved to see the fear In Kyuketsuki's eyes glancing at Jester, this shouldn't be working. This poorly thought out rushed bluff shouldn't even fool Jester? This was really just a smoke bomb that could temporarily block the magic of those who breathed it in. What was Jester up to now with such a dark grin?

None of them spoke in the silence as they encircled her the vampire lord looking to Jester with narrowed eyes. Carnival stayed ready. This wouldn't work for long, or it shouldn't be, which is what was worrying her the most.

"**As one Administer to another hand over the pieces of the world's gem shards to lord Kettor. Do this, and we will let you flee in return for Ainz's safety."**

Cursing under her breath so this is what this was about balling her free hand tight. Turning to Kyuketsuki, her face hidden by the mask, she couldn't lose them, but she didn't have much choice. Putting her hand out vanishing into her inventory to the grave gaze of Kyuketsuki.

Muttering something to himself, pulling out the three sickly glowing gems. Carnival had to shift the way she held them to keep from being burned. These gems did not hurt this much last time she held them. What had changed since then? Locking eyes with Jester staring at the small gems like a lost prize.

"You can't trust Jester. You have no idea what these gems can do. If you take these, you are putting this world at risk." She pleads to Kyuketsuki, holding out the gems which started to hiss, forcing her to drop them to the ground.

Kyuketsuki was silent, thinking about her words before lunching out a [shadow hand] to pick them up. Spinning them around in the shadow hand's grip with narrowed eyes. Before Kyuketsuki stabbed at the air in front of him, then everyone acting like a flash of light happened, covering their eyes.

"Where did she go shadow." Hissed Shalltear, as they all acted like her illusion, was working again.

"**She fought back my control, but keep those safe if Carnival gets them again, she can affect other souls like Jades." **

Letting out a sigh of relief before turning to glare at the shadow projection. Leading her on like that was uncalled for. Yeah, carnival screwed up, she would confess this. Still, this player had the most reason to want to kill her. Now she couldn't ally with any of Nazarick after this either, which was definitely planned.

[Don't act ungrateful we are still sisters, but keep this up, and I will watch him kill you for real.]

Hearing Jester's message Carnival took the hint and flew away as quickly as possible. With a hidden smirk, this was a setback, but they were not the only players around here. Nor was that all the pieces of the new world's world item if she could collect a few pieces of them, it would go a long way in slowing Muketsu down at least till she could make her see reason.

'_Maybe I can go to the dragon lords no, they still see Jester as a player. Rigrit was unknown if she could even help at her age. Blue Rose, no, they were wrapped up with Nazarick for now.'_ Huffing in frustration following the sensation of the player high over the mountain top. The smell of blood and death could be picked up from here.

Sometimes she hated the superhuman senses for times like now giving a pitying look to those below. She had not anticipated the dragon kingdom falling to there ilk if it was a better situation she might be in a position to help. But without a champion to fight with Muketsu would hold the upper hand.

Reaching out her hand [Avatar beacon sense], three red dots appeared in sight. They were weaker then she would like, but it was better than nothing. Hovering above the ground as the capital of the old dragon kingdom came into sight, its once clean walls and high towers where a shadow of its former self with the smell of death and blood filling the air.

Now beast-men patrolled the walks phasing through the gate. It was even worse inside._ 'Really how barbaric have they become while I wasn't watching.'_ If these players turned out to be beast-men, it would take hours to hunt down more. The actions of finding others might be better given how cruel and violent most of them had become here.

A problem to fix after she could counter her sister's control. Already it was taking more strain to remain unseen then it should. Following the beacon, she had to hold back her disgust at how savage these beast-men were to the humans. Even there own kind was not spared seeing one get stabbed for trying to steal a miserable, broken young man being sold as food.

The beacon blinked at one building turned into a stockade/ holding cell for food. Carnival prays she would find humans, not beast-men avatars the fact they where being held captive here was not promising unless they were freaking out.

The shift had different effects on people. Her sister was calm, almost cold, and logical. While she remembered screaming her head off and panicking for an hour after first arriving. The best outcome was only mild panic. She really didn't want to deal with suicidal ones again, like the leaders of the thirteen heroes.

Grimacing at the memory of the outcome for her and them in the end. _'Do they not have a guild base it should be.-_

There was a pulse, a beep, and a boom of a crash as if a mountain had fallen from the sky.

Carnival turned her head to see a city that had fallen from the sky. Fighting was already breaking out as angels poured out of the wreckage. Resisting the urge to facepalm, there went subtlety. Becoming visible, Carnival spoke [admit truth seeker] a long two-handed sword appeared in hand. Cutting the two guards heads off. [Psychic blast] bust the doors off with unseen force. Walking into the dark building, _'This was going to be a long week.'_

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	17. Chapter 17 Reap What You Sew

Author's note: I don't own overlord

I will keep this short I didn't have a lot of free time to put this chapter. In fact, not sure how much sleep I will get between the group projects and research paper I need to do. Long story short I really don't know when I will be posting the next chapter before May 17. Still, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 17 Reap What You Sew

* * *

**-Cemetery in E-Rental-**

Sitabus sat in the graveyard in front of the mausoleum, reaching out with one hand holding the gem, which pulls in the soul of Khanjii. He could hear the dead necromancer voice whispering in his mind. Pleading to be let go closing his hand, hearing the silent scream as the soul was shredded into experience points refilling some of what was lost after his kingdom of Ragnarok super tire spell.

When he opened his hand, he was unaffected emotionally by the soul he just destroyed. It did assure him he couldn't lose this world gem shard. Glaring at it with hate, this is what had taken Jade from him. As much as he would like to hide it away in Nazarick's vault, it would not be safe there. Not that he could think of a safe place to keep them where the shards would be safe from Carnival stealing them.

He looked around, spotting a zombie target to test the next shard closing his eyes, he formed a mental link between the zombie and himself. Numbly feeling it shuffle and move unevenly, one foot scraped across the ground as it was locking the second shoe. Taking control, he willed the legs to walk right, moving its arms to hang down normally not awkwardly like it was seconds ago, walking like it was his own body up to the gate of the graveyard and punching.

Making it look up at the guard as they shot down arrows at the undead. Killing the weak zombie and breaking the link. With another successfully tested, he opened his eyes, listening to the whispers in his mind from the last gem he would need another target for this.

Looking over to Nimble, Leinas, Bardic, and Ritana waving them over to stand in front of him. As he rose to stand in front of them, he held out the gem. "Limit Break," the world gem glowed brightly as he saw the air shimmer around three of them, but Ritana remained unaffected.

'_This one is not near her second limit yet,'_ an old draconic voice whispered in his mind.

Narrowing his eyes at the gem before looking at three of his knights. "Leinas, Bardic, and Nimble, you should have an easier time training go with Velvet, and she will oversee the world gems shards effects."

"Yes, lord Kettor." They all saluted before each of them follows Velvet into the mausoleum.

Ritana walks up with questioning eyes and a frown. "Why didn't you use it on me, lord Kettor."

"It is not that I have not used it, but rather it has already been used on you once. Have you heard those words spoken to you before?" Sitabus rubbed his thumb over the shard in thought.

"Yes, in my fight with Go Gin, are you saying someone used it on me before?" Rita shot him an annoyed glare reaching out her hand to touch the shard as if that would give her an answer.

Sitabus watched her gloved hand touch the shard before recoiling with a yelp of pain. The same reaction had occurred when they tried to touch the shards. _'Why did she react like the others? Am I the only one that can hold them if so, why? What could be the requirement to hold them?'_

It burned everyone but him who tried to hold them undead, living, and even his vampire summons. Yet when he picked them up after meeting Carnival, they whispered to him in approval. He couldn't figure out why though not without much more in-depth study, which he didn't have time to do.

He could only stay in E-Rental a day or two before he would need to return to the empire. The trip wasn't even going to be this long before Carnival popped up. Which was another issue where did Carnival go after the last illusion, or was it a spell. The administrators had illusions that could fool anyone, even the undead true sight.

Without Jester, He didn't even know if it would be possible to fight another administrator. As much as he didn't trust either of them, he needs Jester's help, and Jester Couldn't do much right now other than watching him. As the suns, early morning rays shined down over the cemetery.

"I don't know; it is very possible. Do you know anything, Jester, if someone might have had them for a time?"

"**Carnival locked me in a void to get those world gem shards. I will remind you this is why I can't hold them myself. Do you really believe she would trust anyone but herself with them?" **Jester crossed her arms as leaves fell through her shadow under the shade of a tree.

Sitabus scowled at Jester, staring deep into those crimson eyes. "Then why help Ritana but not Jade. What does she gain from it."

"**Carnival was my best friend before we got here; we learned to code together. This was when I had more than two of my five senses; that is the price I paid for thinking her good deeds are signs of kindness. Take my advice, don't let Carnival fool you. Her justice trumps compassion and personal feelings always."**

Touch Me was like this. It was why he fought with Ulbert so much he didn't realize how overbearing he could be. Not to say that Ulbert didn't have his harsh side, he still couldn't remember which one left first. He had been sick that day.

"Then why were you at the arena if not to help Ritana against Go Gin?" Kathrin hissed at the shadow projection.

Kathrin walks up, keeping her eyes on the projection, tightly holding the spear in her hands, softening her gaze at both Ritana and Kettor. Kettor caught an odd moment for the shadow projection jerking slightly, indicating she knew Kathrin favors her spear for casting since Kathrin had every lightning spell he could find in YGGDRASIL. This spear complemented these lightning-based spells by boosting the effectiveness of channeling lighting.

"**I feared she planned to kill another of your family. I would have helped you, my champion if anything had happened to Rita."**

Sitabus waved her away, watching the administrator shadow vanish from sight. Focusing on Kathrin and Rita. "My dear, you have that look in your eyes what happened?"

"I found out the Dragon kingdom had fallen to beast-men. They say they will consider anyone who comes close as food for the taking."

"You don't think they will stay put in their border?"

"If they invaded the dragon kingdom over a food shortage, it is only a matter of time before they attack the empire."

Sitabus messaged Shalltear telling her and Clementine to be ready to leave then sent another to Velvet to return to Airwindar when the testing was done. Kathrin opened a gate to Arwintar, as he pocketed the gems, for now, he wouldn't let them leave his person till a safe place could be found.

* * *

**-Carnival-**

Carnival regretted not contacting Momonga more as she stared at the three too busy arguing between themselves despite the guards being dead, and the door to the cell was already open. She could feel her headache building at this mess; it didn't help one of them was a bloody Heteromorphic.

All three had blue and gold armor covering most of there bodies. The first had mostly light armor over her priestess robes. She had a curvy body with her helmet off, showing under the dark blue hair two curved horns of a succubus and a slim lizard tail. No weapons in view, possibly a monk-like fighter or she was hiding her primary weapon. "We should leave and regroup. You can mope about killing the savages later."

The second had a mix of metal armor and more modern combat armor holding an assault magnum 34. A magic gun that drained mana for bullets and was a mid to long-range weapon. At the very least, he was a sharpshooter with a few other smaller weapons in his pouches. He was a human avatar with dark skin as well with dark green hair and black eyes. "We should go back and try to find the floating Alvanle city. With the angel NPCs, we could save the city."

The last was fully covered in blue and gold armor, similar to the others. Only it was thick full plate armor. Though his face was hidden, Carnival knows he was human as well; his war sword still stabbed into the last guard tower shield left on the ground. He was silent, but Carnival could feel his shock and regret from her location.

'_He must have high positive karma. Worse these where his first kills here.' _Turning to the other two trying her best to suppress her disdain for players of Heteromorphic avatars. She never liked those avatars; few picked them because of how hard it was to survive with them, those that did had a high chance of becoming like Ainz Ooal Gown guild, PKing, many human players, which is why Carnival found it odd to see one with two human players.

"Which one of you control the guild base which just crashed into the city."

All three of them stopped arguing shock filled their eyes with the healer pulling out daggers from her inventory, and the rangers rifle pointed at her.

"Who are you, Simmra is anyone else close by."

The succubus closes her eyes using her divine magic to scan the area around them for hidden enemies. Carnival could sense the strange demonic and holy magic twisting around in Simmra. It was unknown which classes she had, but Carnival could guess given her build was one of the harder ones to make. Combining to opposite magic types like this took weeks to obtain the right classes.

Unfazed by the magic bullets hitting an illusion or the hellfire as she absorbed the mana out of the spell before it could go off. "I am Administer Carnival Master. Now can one of you Go outside and control your guild base angels?"

There was silence before the knight came up to her. "Log us out now!. This is still Yggdrasil, right?"

"I didn't really just kill anyone?" Guilt and regret were evident in the knight's words.

Carnival looked into the broken cell seeing a few malnourished humans many dead. The rest must have run past her as they killed the tiger men guarding the room. This is why she hated the new world in some ways. It was cruel, nor did she or her sister understand why people from YGGDRASIL where being transported here. She had spent years looking for a way back with no answer to comfort those like this man.

"You are stuck here just as I am."

"Wait, the guild base got transported here as well! Guys, we need to go now before they notice us. I am not dying to the stupid last boss again." Simmra urged them both grumbling about the last fight they must have had before arrival.

"NO Simmra, we can beat it this time, use the beast-man as a buffer and help this city."

Carnival couldn't believe this; these three players did not have much experience at all or much knowledge of YGGDRASIL. The fact that one of them was level 100, and the other two were close but not one hundred. Meant they had at least a month of playing Yggdrasil before arriving here. Yet they did not have control of the guild base their leader. The highest level of them was pleading to be sent back. The whole group dynamic was fragile and on the verge of breaking if she wasn't' careful. This mess of a group was going to take more personal assistance then she hoped for.

Thinking back to the world gem shards, she didn't have an option she could use them to get back the shards then go back to helping them from the shadows. "I believe I can help you three so long as you save this city."

Simmra glared at Carnival crossing her arms. "You can't be serious. You want us to fight these angels after how well it went last time."

Carnival turned to the succubi. If Simmra would not be cooperative, then she would have to remove the choice. Staring at Simmra with her administrator control, she forced teleported the avatar closer to the guild base. Before the other one could freak out, she turned to them.

"It seems your friend went ahead. Perhaps you should go help her out. I will help-"

Carnival used her [administrator sight] to see both their names. Jurououto HK9 and Delight Stromer 54, who kept his magic gun trained on her before quickly blasting out the back wall and heading off to help. Once she was alone, the last part of this new "team" needed to be motivated to move. Kneeling to his eye level, taking in the despair filled eyes behind the magic metal armor.

"Tell me, do you have a family back home?"

Jurououto HK9, the tense silence lingered before he finally answered. "A wife and child I need to get back to them. You must have some way. You were just lying before you must have."

Regret filled Carnival as she contemplates telling him the truth. By his mood and her experience, she knows it would be like dealing with the leaders of the thirteen heroes all over again. Clenching her fist, if Jester could let the past go and be content to watch the world silently, she would not be stuck dealing with this. As much as she hated to lie like this, the reality of this situation wouldn't help anyone.

"I know of ways, but first, you must help me reclaim my stolen powers. From an evil player called Kyuketsuki. He is part of Ainz Ooal Gown. Help me stop him, and you shall see your family again."

She heard his growl at the name clearly; he was familiar with them. This would at least make this easier, helping him back up levitating over his weapon into the warrior's hands. He didn't need to say anything to know the resolved look in his eyes. Leading Jurououto out of the building as many different beast-men circled them.

{First, we need to take the Alvanle guild base and clear the city of these beast-men.}

Carnival had a ping of guilt and pity as she watched Jurououto quickly cut through the beast-men every slash felling enemies. As he kept muttering to himself as blood spilled on his armor and sword. Keeping truth seeker hidden under her cloak for now. Only using illusions to trick attacking beast men into killing each other.

It didn't take long to find the angels pop monsters fighting Simmira and Delight in the middle of the street. As both players were fighting off both beast men and angels. Simmra glaring at Carnival with distrust and fear unwilling to speak up for fear of what Carnival could do, the upside was that no players know the admin's power range.

Which was her greatest weapon as long as they didn't know she could be hurt and didn't know her limits. There was little risk of them rebelling against or forcing her to find another option. Watching them fight these angels, she knows the only threat was the leader who had the skills to take on Kyuketsuki.

* * *

**-Royal Castle in Re-Estize-**

Ainz took in what Albedo had told him. It was a little odd that Kyuketsuki had not asked while he was there in the capital. "Why has Kathrin requested Blue Rose's help?"

"She has requested their help for investigating the new beast-men kingdom. The one who supplied the army to the Crow member and the prince Should we deny the request Ainz-sama."

Kyuketsuki was different from the last time they met he was on edge about something. It wasn't Shalltear meeting Brain, but something else he wasn't secretive unless it was a personal matter or a threat to Nazarick Kyuketsuki knew he could handle. Usually, Ainz wouldn't be worried about this kind of reaction, but based on what Shalltear had reported to him, Kyuketsuki was dealing with Administrators.

In YGGDRASIL, he kept a lot of secrets about his life outside the game. Refusing to talk for more than a few minutes vaguely about his life. More so than any other guild member, it always seemed to weigh on him heavily. In this new world, he could physically see Kyuketsuki struggling with something. He just had not been brave enough to pry it out of his friend about what troubled him. He hopes he would speak up if it became terrible enough.

The only reason he had a general idea of what was going on is that Shalltear guards his friend and sent reports regularly in case he got himself in danger again.

"No lend Kathrin blue rose to them, but I want reports on their actions and location every 3 days."

Albedo smiled with some difficulty. "Of course, Lord Ainz. Are you sure they can be trusted near another supreme being?"

"If they do, Shalltear will report it, and we shall lengthen their sentence accordingly."

Albedo accepted his orders allowing him to turn to the prince that had escaped Demiurge purge of nobility. "I leave prince Barbro's fate up to you and Demiurge to decide."

His next action would be together information about the dwarf's kingdom in the Azerlisia Mountains. While he had his undead army, many adventures in his sorcerer kingdom lacked proper magic armor or weapons. It didn't help that many had died between trying to raid Nazarick and Demiurges testing Re-Estize.

Which was the central part of sparing Blue Rose on top of Gazef refusing his offer. After seeing just how lacking adventure jobs were and talking with Pluton and other adventurer guild leaders. He wanted them to become more what he envisioned for them. To explore the unknown with Renner to take care of Re-Estize. He could explore with Albedo, which had been working out better than he expected.

After a short message from Entoma, he already had a plan forming. It would be a nice break from ruling and hopefully find the dwarfs to forage war gear for his adventures.

"After we meet with the lizardmen, how about you and Aura go adventuring with me to find the Dwarf kingdom."

Albedo gaze filled with lust and desire trembling, holding her self back.

"Lord Ainz, will you be going in your handsome superior human disguise lord Kyuketsuki gifted you?"

He shivered at the stare Albedo was giving him fearing saying yes. Albedo was almost guaranteed to jump him at some point if he did having noticed his libido returned to him in that form. Forcing him to use it sparingly, but now Albedo seemed to encourage its use.

Did Kyuketsuki realize the monster that was Albedo's lust and love he now had to deal with when he gave him the cursed item? Even if the human face put the public at ease, it also attracted Albedo's attention to his weakness.

"Uh, we will see how it goes! For now, have Momon and team darkness help out around the sorcerer kingdom."

The overseer quickly obeyed and went to go inform Renner and Pandora while Ainz prepared to meet with the lizardmen. Letting out a breath once she was out of the room. He still had a little guilt about the changes to Albedo, wondering what Tabula would think. Envisioning the moments along with Albedo overflowing with happiness and bliss.

He was making Albedo happy, so it was a small comfort, and the rest of Nazarick did not mind. Deciding he would just have to talk with Tabula when he saw him again. Lowering the magic defenses to allow the teleportation of the lizardmen to arrive.

* * *

**-Arwintar-**

Aveda followed him through the streets of the city a few vampire brides and blood knights patroles pass him. As Ghoalest pulled carts, it was the only suitable option after Kathrin had band horses in the empire. He still remembered her arguments.

'_They are weak, an untrustworthy beast which will fail our people at the worst of times!'_ She had already passed the law, and he didn't feel like going through the paperwork and logistics to change it back. Sitabus used the opportunity to test out the Ghoalest Siegfried created. They could easily create and breed others, so they were quickly becoming a staple of the empire.

It was an issue among a few he was working through with Kathrin on. The only reason the empire still has silver currency is his insistence; it would create undue confusion before the coming beast-men attack.

He was sure it was not the end of the matter Kathrin's concern people might use it against them was a good point. They could just limit and control the sale and creation of weaponized silver, not to mention he still had to get a safer way to train troops. His thoughts wandering to how to fully put down people's distrust of the undead. Sighing as he realized he was letting his mind get dragged down by politics and laws again.

Taking in the view of the peaceful and busy streets before him, there where fewer people. People were still adjusting to the changes slowly, but most in the capital no longer stared at the undead labor or vampires walking the streets.

He was getting closer to the Grindal vines inn, and he had lost a lot of time for sightseeing in the city, and it's people, lost in his mind again.

Sitabus wasn't sure why Kathrin wanted Blue Rose's help. He was still trying to settle his mind on how to deal with them.

On the one hand, they had attacked Nazarick and tried to rob and vandalize his home! This would generally be enough either to leave them to whatever cruel fate Nazarick and Ainz decided.

If not for the fact that the crows had manipulated their actions, he knew what it felt like to be burned by misplaced trust. Which left him with mixed feelings about working with them. If he screwed up or failed to read them thoroughly, his words and actions could condemn them unfairly. Which Kathrin would use as his example on how to deal with future lawbreakers.

He had to set an excellent example for Nazarick to learn from. Ainz was far to loose with Demiurge creating unneeded death, and too much of this could lead the people of the new world to become Nazarick's enemies. Already Ritana had an ax to grind with Jaldabaoth if they ended up fighting the 'demon emperor.' What was he going to say he couldn't combat an evil demon which stood against the ideas he promoted and stood for.

"Emperor Kettor, do you need something?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about the beast-men kingdom."

He turned his gaze ahead again. There was no need to worry Demiurge's next plan was in the Holy Kingdom.

"Why don't we just attack those savages first like we dealt with Rediavine."

"I agree with the lasses those animals are a danger left unchecked."

Kettor stopped to turn to his two elite knights; both of them had a fire in their eyes. If only more where like them it would be so simple to do. The reality of public opinion and politics had unpredictable effects on all things.

"In Yggdrasil, I became infamous at killing guilds and infiltrating them. I only targeted the bullies of PKing guilds as a PKK (player killing killer) I thought others would praise me for it."

"Did they?"

Rita slapped Bardic shoulder. "They must have they where evil."

"I became feared by all races being called a ruthless player. It became hard to play with anyone who was not part of my guild."

Sitabus' avatar name in-game had become famous in the Nara region, possibly across Japan. In hindsight, this was probably part of what led to Bellriver's death. It was easy to infiltrate guilds by blackmailing the member you're impersonating to stay offline for a while. Along with faking contact and emails to pull it off if needed.

It helps he didn't kill them like his usual job as an assassin before he found out the truth.

"Why? They were killing others, unjustly!"

Kettor took Rita's hand in his own rubbing over the armor.

"The real world is never as simple as we want Rita. Even after the rebellion of the four god faith and the treachery of the slane theocracy. Many still hold the belief that all undead are evil and hate the living. Though I agree and would love to save another kingdom. they would merely claim it as proof of my hate of the living and exploiting the weakness of another nation."

"We should still do something you could send Bardic and me to clear out a city."

"lass, I know your heart is in the right place. Best not test our limits alone and in hostile mines."

Sitabus sadly smiled. She reminded him of his past self after just losing Mie. He wouldn't let Ritana end up like him regretting the path he took patting her shoulder.

"We will help them, but I must think about the empire suffering first. I know you are still grieving them, but as a good friend told me, don't lose yourself to that darkness."

Ritan frowned with downcast eyes seeing the questions and confliction in her eyes settle before finally.

"How can you stand not being able to do anything about Jaldabaoth. He took so much from you. I only lost some old friends, yet I…"

Rita clenched her armor covered hand tight, gritting her teeth in grief and rage. Her eyes changing color with her righteous fury and determination. He lightly kissed her cheek, earning a confused stare.

"I can't think about things I can't change my fiery warrior. Our mistakes in blindly hunting evil will endanger or hurt those we wish to protect. Temper your passion, grow strong, and don't lose that sense of justice. And when the time comes, don't fight Jaldabaoth, out of vengeance or rage. Fight him because Justice is common sense."

Sitabus gave a warm smile hoping it would help. He had no idea if it did, but he had to say something to help Ritana. She didn't need to know he had no desire to try faking a fight. If he was better at hiding his skills, Kathrin wouldn't have had to kill off Tarick.

'_**We can hide our skills, just fine. This world is just too weak. You should just let us march over and slaughter-'**_

Sitabus takes a slow breath and resists the urge to glare at his shadow and/or reflection. Closing his eyes and focusing like Velvet taught him, he smothered the shadow's words. Opening his eyes to see Ritana staring at him, considering his words as she uncurled her fist.

"Sorry for taking up your Time we should probably hurry before mistress Kathrin gets impatient."

Kettor waved off her worry. "None sense as emperor, I will always have time for my people who need guidance or help. Especially my personal knight to my humanity."

Ritana blushed at the praise spending the rest of the way to the Grindal Vines inn, thinking on his words, it was hard to say if they helped Ritana or not.

The inn keep greeted them and had a vampire bride lead them up to the meeting room. Where Kathrin was waiting with Blue Rose, five members all in the room. They bowed to him as he entered.

With glares sent his way, Sitabus could see the fear and distrust in them. Save the masked one, but they would not challenge him; he could only guess what Nazarick had done to punish them.

'_**We should lengthen their punishment turn them into our eternal servants before Ainz sinks in his hooks.' **_

Sitabsu focused again, shutting out the voice again; he would judge them fairly. He would only take such actions if it proved necessary.

"Hello, Blue Rose, as Kathrin has probably already told you I am the other supreme being of Nazarick. You may call me Kettor or emperor. Before I go into the rules, I would like you all to introduce yourselves. Along with handing over your weapons, you will not need them right now." Biting back his disdain at using that title, he had no business holding.

"I'm Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, leader of the Blue Roses. Here are my Floating Swords and Kilineiram the Demonic Sword."

Lakyus toke off her blades; the dark midnight edge blade caught his eye. Seeing the energy of a curse clinging to the blade. Carefully examining the Kilineiram sword contemplating keeping it, but it was made with less durable metal than his sabers. Handing them over to Rita to the shock of the Blue Rose team who saw Ritan take the demon sword without issue.

Gagaran, Tina, and Tia didn't have any weapons of note, just the hammer and ninja weapons. He was sure the ninjas Tina and Tia had more hidden. Nishikienrai was a master at having throwing weapons hidden on him in YGGDRASIL. So long as they behaved, he would let it slide.

Evileye was the last to introduce herself, but he was tired of dealing with admin's who hide their faces holding out his hand.

"I don't have any weapons."

"The mask, please, I don't want someone impersonating you."

"There is no need; we don't plan to oppose you."

Kyuketsuki gritted his teeth after asking twice more with a flimsy excuse or plea he grew tired of asking.

"**Evileye, show me your face and hand me the mask now."** Using his command matra, he found using names limited the effect to one person.

The caster struggled against the command, and it would have failed had she been any other kind of undead.

Taking the mask and looking into those bright red eyes of the youthful face of a vampire. Realizing the real reason for the mask, he thought about giving it back. Looking back at the four teammates at the table.

'_**We can use this in so many ways.' **_

"I am sorry for this, but you attacked my home Nazarick. You may have this back after we are done."

Staring into those scared eyes, watching her join her team, all of them were shocked. But held their tongues for now. This would not be the place for them to talk about this subject.

Taking a seat next to Kathrin with all four knights seated around them.

"First, the ground rules, you will follow my orders to the letter. Second, if you betray me or run, you will regret it worse than attacking my home. Kathrin will decide the punishment. Third, if you all do excellent work as a member of Nazarick, I will lift your sentence. Any questions before we move on to your mission here."

Gagaran glanced at Evileye with a scowl who refused to look her team in the eye. "Did you change Evileye into an undead."

"No, moving on, you will be headed to Arohdrun, where we believe the beast-men empire will attack."

Lakyus narrowed her eyes, "How would you know this the beast-men are a problem, but they have kept to themselves."

Sitabus waved over to Kathrin, who explained there were only too good areas to attack either through the Kaza plains at Bathrune. The other, through a mountain pass leading to Arohdrun while more hazardous, would catch them off guard. Thanks to their spies, they know the beast-men food supply would only last a year unless a new source was found.

None of them asked what the food was. Blue Rose knew what beast-men considered food, even Rita grimaced at the thought of having to live through that once they freed those poor people.

Ritana had one thing which concerned her was the sudden change just a few months ago the dragon kingdom was holding out. What had changed this situation, she could only think of one thing. Balling up her hand into a fist at this demon.

"Is Jaldabaoth behind this lady, Kathrin?" Unable to hide her bitterness about the subject.

Sitabus snapped his eyes over to Ritana, his eyes wide while he knows for a fact Demiurge was elsewhere. This obsession with fighting him was worrying, turning back to blue roses seeing them all give similar sour expressions.

Gagaran spoke up first. " I wouldn't put it past that fiend!"

Lakyus was the one that surprised him the most. "If this is the demon emperor's work, I would like to request different orders. My team is not ready to fight him again; three of my team is still recovering."

He didn't need to look over to know Kathrin was unhappy with this request. Kathrin's disregard of weak servants fighting strong enemies was a little frightening. He would talk with her later about this

Sitabus had to intervene before wild speculation was thrown around. They need to be ready for the real dangers, not one all the way over near the holy kingdom or in Nazarick. "Ritana, please remember my words. Think about this that is pure conjecture and with little proof."

He could see Rita struggling to contain her emotions on the matter, sending a sharp look his way.

"No, I am sure the demon emperor is behind this, you said before he destroyed your country. He has already marked this world, and his handy work still lingers on the kingdom. this is the perfect chance to finally stop him for all those he has killed and the endless evils he has committed."

Kathrin was beaming at Ritana resolve no matter the enemy. Worse, he was sure this was a trait his empress was forcing on Ritana. She was Stubborn and brave, not lacking any sense of self-preservation.

Sitabus couldn't belive the righteous fury coming off Rita; she was giving the wrong message here. The faces of Blue Rose showed they were already contemplating the idea. He could smell their fear and apprehension about Jaldabaoth.

"He is not there even if he is Blue Rose is here to help us fight beast-men not take on Jaldabaoth. Should he show up, Ritana, it will be your job to lead the elite four to help me stop him."

It took a few hours to explain what he was expecting from Blue Rose for there time in his services. Even after ending the matter and answering Blue Roses questions, they were on edge now. As he handed back their weapons and Evileye's mask, the meeting had not gone as he expected. The team morale was much weaker than before the meeting. He would need to talk with Kathrin about thinking up a way to help Ritana work through her feelings.

* * *

**-Lizardmen village near Azerlisia Mountain- **

Ainz was amazed by the beautiful mountains and natural view around them as they traveled with Zayusu leading the way to the dwarves which he had not heard from for some time. To Ainz's knowledge, the only dwarf he has seen so far was Kyuketsuki's friend Bardic. Ainz had missed the chance to talk with him before Kyuketsuki had left to hunt the admin'. Before YGGDRASIL shut down, no one had ever made it to the throne room. Like Ainz, she was learning about melee combat and martial arts, which weren't as effective as he thought. Even after training with Cocytus, neither Albedo or he had gained any martial arts.

Oddly enough, Shalltear had let him know Kyuketsuki had learned one, but he was the only one from Nazarick to do so thus far. Ainz could not be sure what the reason is? Other then Kyuketsuki was a warrior build, but then Albedo should have gained one by this logic.

Riding alongside Albedo and aura on the beasts with his group of 25 undead, five Hanzos, 30 magical creatures, five death knights for added protection. With Ainz and 3 mammoth-like magical beasts of burden to Ainz, Aura, and Zayusu. Albedo was riding her bicorn summoned mount with joyful energy at why this had changed. Riding very close to Ainz, who felt her hungry eyes upon him.

The lizardmen's memory of the way to the dwarf city was hazy, but they found the crack in the mountain. Which hid the way to the city. There were no guards and no sight of life, which could either mean they moved or something had happened. He could not be sure which, but it put his mind on high alert. Zayusu seemed just as bothered by this discovery proving they should have met some dwarfs by now.

"Aura, do you hear anything inside?"

The dark elf listened carefully before grinning.

"Yes, lord Ainz, I can hear a few footsteps inside though they don't appear to be wearing shoes."

"Then they are not dwarfs when I met them; they don't take off their shoes even inside their homes."

Ainz felt his emotions suppresser kick in at the worry this could be a trap or something else had taken out the dwarfs. He had to at least gain something from this. Perhaps they could make more powerful weapons if they could scare the dwarfs away.

Ainz waved to the leader of the Hanzo's, having a simple blue cloth to distinguish his position.

"Hanzo, please remain undetected and find out as much as you can about what inhabits the cavern. Send two deeper in to get a better layout of the city do not stray too far past the city in case we need to leave quickly. If spotted retreat to our point."

Ainz had the five death knights stay close to the crack in the rock side while they waited. A few minutes later, three of the Hanzo returned with depressing news.

"We did not find dwarfs but demihumans with thick fur and sharp claws they don't appear to wear clothes. They have taken up residence of the city lit only by glowing crystals. Most of the cavern city is dark. By what they were talking about, they have wiped out the dwarfs. They also are not venturing out of the cavern, waiting for you to come further in."

What should he do he had intended to ask the dwarves about rune crafting. This had changed his plans significantly. Could he even find use in them if they had no weapons or clothes? Still, they might have hidden weapons or special skills like the lizardmen Cocytus could lead them as well if need be.

The biggest issue was what use would they be to the Sorcerer Kingdom. He gazed at Albedo. This would be a useful test of the first contact with these demihumans and, if need be, a test of his skills of training Albedo to fight while under adventurer roles.

He didn't want to send her in alone, but if they see his death knights, they might freak out and attack. If there was a player in there who helped these demihumans, it would be better to get on their good side if possible before taking aggressive actions.

"Albedo, please greet them as overseer of the sorcerer kingdom. Inform them I would like to form friendly relations with them. If they prove hostile, defend your self. But take a few alive for interrogation. If you believe you are in danger of dying, pull back, and message me."

* * *

**-POV guardian overseer- **

Albedo beamed her heart overflowing with joy at the task given to her removing her helmet, for now, it would send a better message to provide a warm smile to them. "At once, Lord Ainz, I shall prepare them for your greatness."

Riding her bicorn into the long caverns with support beams and reinforced walls leading to the city, Spotting fifty demihumans noting the blueish fur and sharp teeth. They all looked at her with malice and distrust, unlike the humans, they didn't look at Albedo with longing a comfort to her. Not that she would let another being beside Ainz even touch her.

Smiling at the thought of how left out Shalltear must feel right about now. Luckily lord Kyuketsuki took pity on her and took her into his side far away from Albedo's time with lord Ainz.

"Hello, I'm Albedo governess of the sorcerer kingdom. Bringing greetings from the king of kings Ainz Ooal Gown and master of the sorcerer kingdom. now follow me back to greet him so we may talk, and you can see his greatness and glory to your humble city."

Albedo gave a charming smile despite their unrespectful gaze and the way they encircled her. Them one of them harshly laughed. "You should not have come here; now you shall be enslaved to the Zo Agrmos clan."

"Pi Ivick, go back, and tell them we found more slaves."

When one dared throw a clawed hand at her arm, of course, this hand did not hurt her, but they dared touch her after her gracious offer of peace. Her face remained a mask even as two try to pull her off her summoned mount. She put on her helmet and pulled her ax off her back.

"If you dare reject my lord's kindness, then I shall repay it in kind. When I am done, you will beg to be his subjects if you live."

More of them moved to attack her, but she cut down five on her right with one swing of her ax. Her bicorn kicked two into a wall, killing them instantly. Turning her rage to the left side, cutting them down those five with one slice as well.

She turned her wrath to the other 38, shocked at this turn of events. In just a few seconds, twelve of them were dead; the messenger ran off to alert to the clan. Or at least he tried to as she throws her ax, splitting them in half. 27 thinking her weaponless and weaker charged.

They were not prepared for what happened; next, Albedo would end these worms quickly and not waste more of lord Ainz's time. She jumped off her bicorn and activating [Devil's Wings]. The physical attack took shape as she punched at the twenty enemies. All of them screamed out as the AOE attack turned them into mincemeat.

Turning to the last ten shaking, Albedo gave no sympathy to these worms, nor would she let them leave after defying her lord's wishes. She did need to take a few alive for interrogation. Removing her helmet, showing her enraged face at these worms. Her bicorn at her command cut off their exit prepared to end them should they try running.

"You will be coming with me as prisoners for your crimes of defying lord Ainz. If he is displeased, you will die slower then your friends."

Her eyes shined in the dark as her other skill activated Succubus Eyes making all ten drop to the ground unconscious as sleep took them.

Messaging lord Ainz to let him know the way was safe for now. After retrieving her ax, She keeps watch of the insects bowing as Ainz got close warmth and kindness showed on her face.

"I tried to greet them like you asked lord Ainz; however, they tried to take me, prisoner, I captured these ten. What would you like me to do with them."

"Wake them up."

The five death knights stand around the prisoners guaranteeing they could not escape.

She lightly kicked one, making sure to crack a rib or at least bruise each one. They all awoke with a start seeing the death knights around them. Terror-filled their eyes at Albedos stare before they caught sight of what they could only describe as the overlord of death.

"Stay kneeling before the sorcerer-king Ainz Ooal Gowan answer his questions. Some of you may get to inform your people of lord Ainz's greatness, the others will suffer-"

Lord Ainz coughed, gaining her attention. "That is enough, queen Albedo, you have done well. Still, she is right; you attacked us when we only wanted to talk. Perhaps it would be better to give a show of force. Before we can negotiate, Aura, would it be possible four you and Albedo to wipe out all but 15,000 of them."

All of them trembled under the overseer's gaze. They saw merciless cruelty and confidence, which could wipe them out. The Quaagoa scout group could practically hear their peoples dying screams in these cold relentless eyes.

Albedo anger flares up again as one dared speak up, interrupting Lord Ainz.

"Wait! King Ainz Ooal Gown, your majesty, please, the decision was made by my group, not the Quagoa clans or king. We humbly ask you only punish us for this crime."

The leader bowed as deeply as his body would allow hoping he would not be too late.

Albedo ready to chop off the worm's head, her love stopped her.

"We came here to create a trade deal with the dwarfs which are clearly either dead or gone. Even if what you say is true, what could your people offer my kingdom for this slight? You don't appear to make weapons or armor, nor do you hold any knowledge of rune crafting."

She watched them her hand tightly gripping the weapon handle ready to act. Should they displease Lord Ainz again, even if they didn't, she was not inclined to give them a second chance. Watching them struggle to think of some gift to earn his forgiveness.

"We will lead you to our king and plead with our people to listen. If we must, we will make weapons for you or give the ores we have if this is what it takes just; please forgive our blindness. But the dragons demanded we expand our territory and bring him more tributes to prove our worth. They heard of the demon tormenting the human kingdom. and recently, four of his sons were killed by human adventurers."

"What happened to the dwarves?"

She ignored the lizard's question focusing on lord Ainz as his flaming eyes shined at the mention of dragons. She remembered Tabula talking about them once. They where one of the most powerful foes to face even if they fell like all others to the might of the supreme beings.

"Would you like me to end them now lord Ainz or send them to Nazarick."

She waited for her loves answer praying to lord Ainz; he would say yes.

"How do you know about demon emperor Jaldabaoth? Are you working with him."

They quickly answered no knowing full well she would butcher them to their last if at Ainz command.

"No! A few humans entered our outpost; we took them as prisoners and put them to work as slaves. Please, if you can beat the dragons, I know our king will become your vassals; we will tell them of your greatness. We beg you it was our fault!"

She didn't take her eyes off the Quagoa in case they tried to lie or hurt lord Ainz. They had already tried to touch her, which was more than enough reason to send them to the frozen prison for Neuronist Painkiller.

Finally, lord Ainz decides on how to deal with them waving Albedo over to her bicorn. She obeyed, mounting her sted next to lord Ainz's magical beast. Waiting for her orders from her love, sure his genius already thought of everything before sending her into the cavern.

"Alright, two of you will guide us to your rulers, and three of you may run ahead to alert him. If even one other person attacks us, I will consider your words a lie. Then sort out the truth after culling your numbers down to 10,000. After which I will not ask, I will demand what I seek here."

One of the quivering worms rose his head without permission, but she kept her face a perfect happy mask. "Your majesty, the tunnels are extensive please allow the rest to travel so we may spread the word quickly."

She felt lord Ainz mighty presence wash over her as his rage pushed down on everyone.

"You are in no position to bargain. I will not allow you a second chance to attack us. NO the other five shall be taken to Nazarick as prisoners where their fate will be decided. This is punishment for attacking my queen and overseer."

She watched her love open a gate as the death knights shoved five of then through it. Loving the fearful and broken eyes of those who realized the supreme beings might. As the three messengers quickly ran as fast as their legs would carry them to prepare a proper greeting.

She still didn't trust the worms lord Ainz was right; they had already met his kindness with deceit. They were lucky he was merciful to even give the undeserving worms a second chance.

Even as they were led to the city, Albedo didn't see the usefulness of lesser lifeforms Kathrin spoke of in their last talk. Both lord Ainz and lord Kyuketsuki seemed to see some use for them. Even after traveling with lord Ainz, she could not understand why he wanted their respect. They should be falling to their knees without command. Like these, Quagoas are now, but even they didn't yet understand or know her lord Ainz's greatness.

Keeping a watchful eye for any sign of betrail as they were led through the streets, the Hanzos kept hidden following along in the shadows. Albedo spent her time wondering what great plan her love had in mind what he would expect of her. Perhaps he was waiting for them to tempt him again so they could be forged into proper slaves for the greatness of Nazarick.

* * *

**-Arohdrun closest city to the New Beast-men Kingdom-**

Kathrin stood on the balcony of the building to high out of sight to be seen from below. Looking up at the gloomy weather of approaching winter. Unaffected by the cold winds brushing against her gown and hair.

Demiurge flies down, landing on the balcony following Kathrin closing the door and activating the anti-information gathering runes. Once she was sure, the area was secure with pack mate royal guards, keeping watch over the only magically locked doors here.

"It has been a while since we last talked like this Demiurge-sama. I hope lord Kyuketsuki's request has not hindered your mission for lord Ainz."

"It is no trouble at all serving the supreme beings. I must say I was amazed by lord Kyuketsuki's brilliance. I still question him having so little defense around him."

Kathrin smiled at Demiurge, unlike lord Ainz, her love was not content to lead from the shadows. She loved the thrill of battle at his side, fighting powerful enemies all for Nazarick's glory. She had even enjoyed puzzling out the most effective ways to make laws, set up logistics of food and goods, and handling the complexity of stupid sheep society thus far.

"Not to worry, Demiurge-sama, nothing shall pass my pack hoards or me without my total destruction. Now my master wishes to settle his personal knights lingering feelings on Jaldabaoth."

Demiurge shifted his glasses with a sinister grin. "Ah, yes, the barkeeper and blacksmith sheep."

Kathrin nodded before continuing. "More to the point before he can return to Nazarick, he must end the threats to his empire. I believe you understand what is required of you. I leave the minor details up to you, but we must show these sheep to trust our supreme beings or be pushed into annihilation."

Demiurge eyes gleamed behind his glasses, Kathrin watched his brilliant mind work out her lord's glorious plan. Cracking a fanged grin, after Crain village, she realized Kyuketsuki must have thoroughly thought out all this. The people would praise him for saving the dragon kingdom. Grow his power and give her far more work and challenges, then she could have dreamed.

Every daunting task and complex problems he let her handle only showed he trusted her more than any of the others. She strived to show him his trust was not misplaced.

With any luck, they would find Carnival there as well and once she was captured. Kathrin would be able to torture the secrets out of the worst enemy of Nazarick.

"I see such brilliant plans he truly is a supreme master of war equal to lord Ainz. This shall be an incredible warm-up act before I begin the next phase of lord Ainz's plan. What about the beasts do you care for their condition."

Kathrin scuffed at the mention of such lower lifeforms they where wheres then humans.

"Add them if you must but leave a large chunk for my lord to smash through. Also, I will remind you to alert both lord Ainz and me should you see Carnival. This administrator is an enemy worse than humans who must be captured and or killed immediately four the safety of all supreme beings."

Demiurge nodded with a scowl, still upset that even he had failed to notice this threat to their lords before now.

"I shall adapt the plan as needed should I find this scum; just make sure she does not harm lord Kyuketsuki. Many at Nazarick faithfully await his triumphant return home myself included."

* * *

**-Slane Theocracy-**

Thousand Leagues Astrologer, the watchful eyes of the Slane Theocracy had seen many horrible visions recently; it actually made her more nervous at the darkness which surrounded her right now as she reaches out to peek at the empire again. She had been unable to see much of Re-Estize after the sorcerer-king made his decree months ago. Which is why she attempted to use her divining powers to see the empire.

At least it had been her intent until her vision was blocked by an empty void of cold darkness. Pulling forward in time to an event that would soon happen. First seeing a colossal battle between the empire and it's undead forces and an army of angels. In the clash, she was forcefully and painfully pulled in through the death and chaos to three figures, two humans with an air of god-like power similar to the six gods and a demon helping them with the same air of authority.

Fighting the vampire who had taken the empire in all his evil glory as he battled one of the humans. Hearing the voice of the gods in her mind.

"**The vampire lord of ruin shall fight at the final battle for the dragon kingdom. There he will be vulnerable to our gift. Use the sacred dress to gain control of it before its ruin spreads to our chosen people."**

Then she saw images of countless amounts of vampires and demons spread through the streets with rivers of blood. As she was unable to look away or miss every single death. From the horror as the people of the Slane Theocracy were slaughtered. Till she found herself on her knees before the monster's true form standing over her, bringing his long blade fingers around her kneck.

Screaming at the phantom pain and torture to come not hearing his words. Snaping out of her meditation, gasping for breath.

As the guards burst into the door, scanning the room.

"what's wrong? Thousand Leagues is it another vision!"

She looked up with dread in her eyes at the guards, unable to fully describe the nightmarish vision she had seen. As the six gods, voices spoke as one warning repeated in her mind. Despite never hearing them talk before they left humanity, she knew it was them. Calming herself for several minutes before she could speak. Hurriedly writing out a message, there was no time to waste. "I need this report sent to the Cardinals now!"

Furiously writing out the words as fast as her shaking hands would write.

"How bad was this vision to have shaken you so my lady?"

She stopped still breathing quick breaths staring up at the guards. "I have been sent a warning by the six gods now alert them at once! If we do not act now, ruin will come for us all!" Shoving the hastily written message to the guard. Trying to regain her breath.

In one corner of the room, the shadow's red eyes beamed with a dreadful smile. _'With this, your prize will be within reach my champion, and I will be much closer to my own.'_ Jester cut off her projection as Thousand Leagues Astrologer turn to look at the corner. As the feeling of being watched vanished, thinking it was paranoia after another nightmarish vision. This had been the first where she heard voices of the six gods, or was it one of them she couldn't be sure.

As the details of the vision left her mind, but her body still shivered as she touched her neck, where the monster's hand was seconds away from entirely cutting off her head. Only increasing her own despair after the vision of horror at the Re-Eztice kingdom.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	18. Chapter 18 The Better Part of Valour

Author's note: I don't own overlord!

This will be posted by 2/18/2020 I think I am finding a grove to this turns out I didn't have to turn in a full research paper only the thesis. This allowed me time to write another chapter. Until May 17/2020, I don't know if it will stay way but hoping I can keep this up, only two chapters away from the 2/3 thirds way done with this story. This story will be completed in chapter 30.

Chapter 18 The better part of valor

* * *

**-** **Azerlisia Mountains-**

The Quagoa clans didn't oppose him or his group as they moved through the tunnels. He was still trying to think of what the best use for them would be. They were not dwarfs, and his original plan was out still Bardic lived among humans, so there had to be more somewhere else.

The white-furred Quagoa, Kazu was leading them the last bit of the way through the tunnels. To the old dwarf city, they renamed Ru Yozune after the hero, who led the charge to wipe out the dwarfs. It had taken a day's travel to get there, which gave Ainz time to think about what he would demand of them. Learning the relatively new Zo Agrmos clan lived near the entrance with only about 7,958 total; the other nine clans lived in Ru Yozune with one clan living close to the dragons.

_'The dragons are the most useful with their bodies having had many uses along with their treasure hoard. Once I have those how much use would they have to Nazarick alive.' _At the very least, he needed to earn their respect, but these Quagoa only seemed to respect strong warriors and the rare ores which they eat as a young age determining the strength of their claws and fur. They might not even know how to make armor or weapons, let alone magic weapons? Which would take more of an investment then he would need with the dwarfs. At this rate, he might have to gain them like the lizardmen with an overwhelming show of force.

Glancing at Zayusu as they walked down the dark tunnels, Cocytus had done an excellent job so far, and it would be a start to his idea of having humans and demi-humans close to each other. Plus, he doubted he could trade them much of anything they didn't already have. At least until he imaged them using armor or shields, they must have some weakness. Which he could have armor made for them or exploit if they tried to attack them again.

Then they came before the fortress city of Ru Yozune, finding further proof the Quagoa would take a lot of work. they had not even repaired damage to the fortress. "Albedo, how soon do you think it would take to repair the walls. Along with getting a school and tradesmen training center going here."

Albedo yellow eyes gleam, yet it took her only a few seconds to answer. "Three months for a few Alpha Havens and training center. The walls would take at least a year; this may take longer to get a few trainers and trained teachers to come here."

Ainz hummed another idea that came to mind. Perhaps they could be a testing group for some of his ideas.

"What are Alpha Havens?" Zayusu asked as the gates opened for them.

"A place for all people to learn knowledge of present and past. Which will help them and a haven for offered children or those affected by disasters like the demon emperor's attacks. They are named after a demon maid I captured and free from Jaldabaoth in our last battle."

"So even powerful demons are no match for you, lord Ainz."

He resisted urging to correct Zayusu taking in the city. The inside was in even more need of repairs. With holes and damaged structures patched or weakly reinforced. Proving they would be a potential ally in the future, but for now, he would have to force them into submission. Building them back up from scratch would be the best route. Letting out a sigh as they came within sight of what was once a grand council building, now like most of the rest of the city without lights aside from a few glowing crystals.

"You must be the skeleton who frightened them. Is your master the dark elf child or the dark knight to your side."

Leading them to the meeting room where Pe Riyuro has golden fur and wears a brown loincloth. As a leader, he was wearing a cloak and crown with a nearby cage of lizards in it.

Ainz watches the king of the Quagoa clans; he pulled out a lizard from the cage to eat. Riyuro was the only one he had seen wearing clothes of any kind so far. The king didn't show fear of him as the guards around the room block their exit.

"They told me you were strong but only saw one of you fight. I killed them for such cowardice. Your pursual of this goal to fight the dragons is foolish. Apologize for killing them, and I might decide to only enslave you both. Before ending your skeleton," Riyuro glared switching between Aura and Albedo.

"It seems my thoughts about you were correct."

"If you mean that I would not bow to a skeleton, a dark elf child, a lizardman, and some strange human without a show of skill, then yes. I will not risk my people's survival on weak invaders."

Time to start off strong, Ainz unleashed his dark halo over the room, making Pe Riyuro drop the lizard he was about to eat. Frozen in fear as he was forced to his knees by this overwhelming pressure.

"Aura, please use it on everyone in this city. I want them to see the despair they will face if they refuse my terms a second time."

"Yes, lord Ainz" pulling off the scroll on her back aura, unrolled it painting the brush. As the king and every one of the clans in the city found themselves in a mist-filled cavern city. Now saw the familiar home nowhere in sight. Around them was a lake of blood as bodies of unknown Quagoa lay all around them. Some of them rising as undead staring and encircling all 80,000 people with overwhelming numbers.

The Hanzros were already watching the exits in case they tried to escape. He left Zarusu outside with Aura in case a player was hidden in here somewhere now would force them to strike. Albedo stood by his side, ready for battle time to show off his practiced acting skills.

"You have refused and proven that your scouts where liars. However, as the other clan did not oppose me, they shall be spared."

Allowing Albedo to step in front of him her ax ready, he had restricted her to not using magic unless necessary. "To test your worth, you may pick 10,000 to fight my queen. She is still upset with your slight. After this trial, you will hear my requests, or I shall cull this city's numbers down to 15,000. If you try to run, I will take it as a second slight to our kindness."

Pe Riyuro's eyes shrunk to pinpricks at the sight and smell of the horror around him, realizing he should have listened. Ainz would have changed his approach, but his theory proved correct. Waiting for the Quagoa king forces, but he was shaking as he picked a selection to attack Albedo.

Ainz could see they didn't use magic, favoring only rush tactics with large numbers. None of them showed any extraordinary skills or tactics, along with no weapons or armor. Leading him to the conclusion, the dwarfs of this region must have been weak. To fall to simple overwhelming numbers of demi-humans with weapon resistant hides and sharp claws. Guessing lightning or fire might be their weakness.

It didn't take long at all for Albedo to return to his side her armor clean of blood or guts. Watching the Quagoa King fall to his knees, splashing blood around him.

"Here are my demands. You are now vassals of the sorcerer kingdom. My laws are your laws, and everything the dragons have will be divided as I see fit. I will send one of my guardians here to watch you as he is tasked with governing the lizardmen. Do you submit or should I.." Ainz left the question hanging.

Pe Riyuro raised his head to look deep into those flaming red eyes. He had lost the chance to bargain and struggled to speak. "Yes, we submit your rule, your majesty, please no more Kazu shall lead you to the dragons."

Even as they were transported back into the center of Ru Yozune, where the body parts of the fallen had been piled up. Ru held back tears before he could morn the dead or bury them.

[mass create undead: low tire]

Black goo swarmed over the mass of bodies creating hundreds of towering death golems. With tower shields, deadly giant swords, and clad in dark armor like the other five they had seen. Any hope Ru Yozune felt was crushed by the sight of so many monstrous golems of death. If each one of them could do even a tenth of what Queen Albedo could, they would never be able to break free of this monster.

"These death knights shall protect you and keep watch over your city. Zarusu will stay here to explain the rules when Cocytus arrives, I expect you to obey him as you would me."

After a quick message to Cocytus to come to greet the Quagoa. Kazu continued to lead them deeper into the tunnels to the three trials. Pass them is where the dragons holding up in the old dwarf capital.

* * *

**-Dwarf Capital City-**

Ainz was a little surprised at how quickly the first dragon surrendered to them. Though he was rather thin and weak for a dragon. Albedo and Aura met back up with him, and Kazu, after the last Quagoa clan, refused to side with them too fearful of the dragons. The lead dragon himself had been far too arrogant and died with only one [grasp heart]. Now, he needed a way into the vault taking in the mountain of treasure hoard the dragon had with gems and gold, which didn't compare to Nazarick's vault.

As the three female dragons left to go gather the other dragons, leaving the trio alone with the dragon body. Before he could think more of the matter of opening the vault without a unique item, the area darkened. Which was an odd choice if someone was going to attack, considering all of them could see in the dark.

"**Greetings, Lord Ainz, might I bargain for that dragon lord's body." **

Aura and Albedo went on alert at the shadow projection of Jester. Bowing to him before coming closer to the group halting between the dragon corpse and them.

"Jester Troop, I presume. Why would I give you the dragon's body."

Shalltear had told him of this admin,' so he knew what to expect. This was his first time meeting her shadow in person. More to the point, what reason would she want the body of a dragon she couldn't even touch. Unless there was more, the Admin was hiding from Kyuketsuki. What did she mean by dragon lord? Was that a class of dragons in this new world?

Jester giggled at him as if reading his mind. "**I can't read your thoughts like my champions. But I'm guessing you are wondering what I could give in return. I assure you it will be worth the trade. I can even give processed items of every part of this dragon. Double if I must please, I will even unlock the vault behind the throne." **

Hearing the offer what Jester was putting on the table made her sound desperate to get this dragon body. She wasn't even waiting for him to think about the proposal before adding more on. Already it sounded like he was gaining more from this deal then she would.

Which put him on edge, there was no way Jester would be going to such lengths unless there was something special about dragons. Was something about dragon lords special? Would he bee trading away a dangerous weapon if he agreed.

The only way to find out would be to watch what she did. If she turned on him, he could cast either a large fire spell or lightning spell and dispell this darkness zone. If need be, any future dragon lords or dragon corpses would need a high priority to be watched. He would not let some secret weapons fall into the hands of Nazarick's enemies.

"Aura and Albedo stand down, but stay alert."

"Before I agree, why just this dragon."

Jester's red mouth smiled as she approached the body. **"Shalltear told you of world gem shards yes. They are pieces of this world's WCI, even small pieces hold tremendous power Equal to other WCI's. But this is only a fraction of the world gems' real power and ability."**

Ainz stared at Jester, trying to figure out what this had to do with the dragon's body.

"**What you don't know is the shards are hidden within the souls of this world's original magic users. Even this false dragon lord keeps a small one hidden watch."**

Before Ainz could react, Jester was already doing something.

Jester held out her hand at first nothing happened before the blue scales twisted and morphed colors shining brightly as a draconic scream of pain could be heard. Ainz could see the dragon soul being pulled into a dark unseen vortex as it sucked in the soul.

There was a colossal pulse of blinding darkness as in place of the dragon lords' body was now a large pile of items Ainz knew where products created with the dragon parts. Near Jester was a small, shining crystal shard Jester stepped back with a wave of her hand. The massive vault doors opened Jester fell to her knees, panting.

"**This shard I leave to my champions friend beware of those…"** Jesters projection fades out of view with a wide smile. As the [darkness zone] disappeared out of sight with the administer.

Ainz wearily walked over to the pile, bending down to pick up the gem. Hearing whispers of the dead dragon's voice tell him of its power. The old dragon had lost all his pride or anger now speaking like the death orb. He knew now why Kyuketsuki was so secretive seeing firsthand the power of an administrator to bend the world around them. Neither Albedo or Aura saw what had created this shard, but its capabilities, even if limited, were dangerous.

He had to think carefully about what to do with this situation. Clutching the gem in his hand first he had to sort and transport all this then mark up what to share with the Quagoa

* * *

**-Arohdrun -**

Ritana followed Evileye as they patrolled the streets waiting for the impending attack, which would be the excuse to wipe out the beast-men. Then Rita could go help Kettor save those under there care in the fallen dragon kingdom. The waiting put her on edge despite lord Kettor trying to calm her down. Her instincts told her Jaldabaoth would be waiting; she had to be ready for it her hand, never leaving her sword handle. Eyes scanning the crowd for any sight of trouble, her ears listening for any odd noise and her nose taking note of every scent around her.

"You seem tense is that demon on your mind."

Rita jumped at Evileye's question, sighing, realizing maybe she was a little too high strung. How could she not be she had to be ready for that demon she would show that weak swordsmen. Any threat which came her way would fall to her.

"Don't worry that demon will fall to emperor Kettor. I will slay him myself if I must."

Evileye stared at her before shaking her head. "How can you be so naïve?"

"What is that supposed to mean! Do you doubt lord Kettor or my strength?"

She stared down the vampire caster, daring her to say more, only getting a sad sigh. "I faced him and one of his demon maids. Jaldabaoth, Ainz, and Kettor are all monstrously powerful far beyond us. Ainz could not best that demon alone just to save the kingdom. Even Kettor seems wary to fight him if both of them are this cautious what do you think you can do."

"I will fight him and win; he must have some weakness. Even if I can't, Kettor will crush him without trouble."

Evileye stopped and locked eyes with Rita questioning the warrior's sanity. Then again, she had fought the war troll Go Gin alone. Perhaps she was already mad enough to have no fear. Shaking her head and resuming their patrol.

"You just don't understand looking at me like Brain did. Questioning my supreme being Kyuketsuki and questioning his chosen knight. He chose me for my strength and unwavering sense of justice. Why can you two just have faith in this fact? I heard my father talk like both of you before, defeated and bending the knee to monsters like Eight Fingers."

"Maybe your father was smart and saw a battle he couldn't win."

Ritana moves like lightning, slapping Evileyes mask. Huffing in rage at those words, she might still love her father, but he was a greedy coward.

"Don't you dare! My father could have chosen the harder path he should have thought of his family! Instead, he spent his nights doing Eight Fingers' dirty work and took their money. He traded his honor and respect for greed and murder even after my mother grew sick and died poisoned by his 'friends'. Even after I saw him get killed by that stupid belly dancer bitch. Even after our noble family vanished overnight, and I wandered the streets penniless, I never once considered trading my morals for coin or comfort. I have sacrificed a peaceful life and noble titles for my honor, and I will not start now!"

Marching ahead, Rita tried to calm down, but her father had forever lost her respect the night he let mom die. She would reforge her family name and redeem the dishonor her father had brought the family name. Ritana had a promise to her mother to keep. Demon or not, she would be better.

Catching up, she glanced at Evileye before sighing. "Sorry about that. My father is a sore subject for me."

…

When Rita got no answer, she tried changing the subject.

"So how did you become a vampire."

Evileye looked away before sighing. "I just became like this one day, and everyone I know was an undead. Many blamed be for it before I joined the thirteen heroes that came to my kingdom one day."

"Landfall?" Rita whispered her father had a family member who lived there before it vanished. Truth be told, none of her books she read said much about landfall even their appearance was a mystery. Giggling at her imagination at what Ritana envisions the vampire looking like. A blonde girl shorter then Ritana was not one of those options.

"I'm a little surprised you know that name. Don't repeat it, please."

"I only know of the name our family Archives had some relative-

Rita snapped her ears to the sound of clashing swords and screams rushing off down the road finding the beast-men. Seeing most of the animals getting butchered by blood knights and vampire brides. Eivleye caught up, ready to fight shooting off [Crystal Lance]. Seeing almost no need.

"No need the undying guard has this covered."

Ritana focused on searching for anyone in danger, not seeing many she just kept alert. Before hearing two screams looking over, she saw two cloaked figures rushing away. Running at full speed, she could not catch up, only seeing them vanish over the wall gritting her teeth. Even with [grasshopper legs] and all three ability boosts, they were too fast to catch up to the three. Rita wears a weak smile; if nothing else, she would get her chance to prove herself.

They must have a fly spell, and stronger speed-boosting spells lady Kathrin had told her about. This was all the proof she needs to know that the twisted demon must be involved. Too bad lady Kathrin had forbidden her from telling any of the Blue Rose team before they could run away.

* * *

**-Outside Arohdrun the Next Day- **

A vast army of eight legions of humans, elves, and demihumans along with two legions of undead in total 100,000 troops stood before kettor with Blue Rose and his elite four standing behind him. Next to him stood lady Tearus (Shalltear) and Clementine with her head showing the rest of her body hidden by the cloak.

" Today the new beast-men kingdom has shown they care not for borders or boundaries. As much as it pained me, I was willing to leave them be so long as they didn't attack your homes and cities, which I protect; however, they have just attacked though my guards kept most of our people safe A mother and her young daughter. Where taken."

He shifted to his true form letting his blood lust aura wash over the crowd. "They dared take those under my protection, so I must go to save them as your emperor. I will go alone if I must as I would hunt down injustice done to any of you under my protection. But I will not ask you to throw your lives away in a war for me. I ask you to fight these gluttons beast with me for the future safety of your loved ones, friends, and children they will target next if we don't show them we are not weak like the dragon kingdom. If you believe like me that such atrocities should not be allowed to happen. Step forward and join me in showing them our fangs."

Evileye was surprised by the speech he had gathered them here, but unlike any other king, she knows. He wasn't telling them to fight. He was asking them to fight for what they believe was right. She felt a shiver run down her spine by the power he commanded watching in shock as with one tremor, all of them stepped forward without hesitation.

Kettor smiled at their dedication and the trust they placed in him to lead them into battle.

"Very well then once Kathrin opens the gate follow me, and we shall show them if they step into the empire, they shall respect our laws and people, or they shall be bled dry."

A rush of courage filled Evileye as the army of the empire cheered without an ounce of hesitation or fear. As he shifted back, a massive vortex of darkness open Blue Rose followed Kettor and his people through the [gate], which appeared.

Kettor stepped through it to the almost bare and harsh mountains seeing Kathrin and beyond her was the city walls of Oasi Casemar. Rage boiled unseen as he saw the city they had threatened those under his protection worse, these beasts had no care for life. Hearing from his shadow demons how they ate humans of any age, almost making a game of torturing them. He marched forward with a bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes his loyal army following him forward, stopping as he raised his hand to stop the march. Looking up at the beast-men on the wall, he saw tiger men and a few others before spotting a small demon on the wall, hissing.

'_Something is not right the beast-men don't work with demons did they summon it.'_ He had yet to meet any demon summoners or infernal casters; he would have to be cautious most infernal caster or summoners were at least level 50.

"Open your gates, surrender, and let us talk peacefully. Refuse, and it shall be an act of war with the empire for threatening our safety and violation of our laws of conduct."

A caster tiger woman stepped forward, throwing a [fireball] down at him. The low-tire spell was blocked by his high tire immunity to weak spells and attacks. Smiling up at the beast-men tribes feeling his blood lust rise as he shifted to his true form.

"**Very well, we shall not stop until you agree to stop any further attacks on our people or until every single savage is captured or wiped out from the dragon kingdom." **

[endless shadow hands]

From his shadow, uncountable numbers of hands reached up above the high walls which the beast-men thought protected them, grabbing them and pulling hundreds down. Bodies being crushed as they impacted the ground at terminal velocity, those who were not pulled down watched in horror casting spells or shooting arrows at him. None of these weak attacks hurt him in the slightest.

As the blood of the fallen gathered in his blood pool waiting to be used, he draws out his saber. [triple Plasma style: death dragon rising] the ground trembled as three huge crimson dragons burst out from under a section of the wall causing many more beast-men to fall to their deaths as a large opening in the towering walls of the city fell.

"Charge! Kill any beast-men who does not surrender!"

"Kathrin and Shalltear, you are acting commanders. Clementine, I want the top of those walls cleared, then help below. Blue Rose and my elite four follow me."

They all rushed to act, but Kettor didn't have time to watch them; this was war now but a necessary one. He would keep his promise to Jircniv; he would make the Baharuth Empire prosper without having to worry about constant raids of beast-men. Despite his show of power to force a surrender, they attacked. Kettor had no mercy for any who could not see they had lost already.

So far, the battle was somewhat one-sided as his army washed over the shocked and scattered defenders. They could do nothing to stop Kettor as he really didn't need Blue Rose or his four at this moment. Though once they spread out further away from the main fighting, they started fighting as Kettor cut a path through tiger and bear beast-men to the castle linked to the wall towards the enormous domed building where his tactical mind told him the leader would be.

Cutting through all who blocked his path with ease, hearing the fighting spread out. Across the city, he would have to depend on Kathrin and Shalltear to lead them. The lives of those they led were in their hands. Once, he had the leader, who, like most demi-humans, was probably the strongest they should break easily.

Smashing down a door with a dead tiger man into a training area with a sparring ring. Glancing up, he could see he was close once Kettor was inside; he could just let Blue Rose and Ritana pick off guards and warriors while he crushed the leader and paraded the body and or head around to break the morale of the enemy fully.

Before he could think about this plan, all of Blue Rose gasped and took a step back while his four elites jumped in front of him.

His eyes looked forward to four maids with pride masks and Demiurge standing there in his vermilion suit with a pride mask of his own his razer claws out. Staring at his group. His mind ground to a halt; what was Demiurge doing here?!

"I see you have come for these two sooner than expected."

Demiurge waved to the mother and child behind him, chuckling, earning a growl from Ritana. Drawing her swords out, stepping closer to the maids and Jalbadoth, the other three followed hesitantly.

"Jaldabaoth, you might have succeeded in destroying my world, but you will not take this one!"

"Return both of them now, monster!" Rita screamed out, barely holding herself back from charging.

Kettor trembled as he struggled to think up a plan, which would include either having to fight Demiurge and the Pleiades or risk showing his connection to them. "Blue Rose, go back and circle around to clear out the beast-men ahead in the main building."

Demiurge chuckled darkly, "Don't make a promise you can't keep. Or did you fail to tell them about how I got my demon maids?"

"Rita, stay back, wait?"

Before Blue Rose could pull back as he ordered, the four Pleiades were moving to intercept them. At the same time, Ritana was charging with his elite four to deal with Jaldabaoth. Remembering Ainz telling him about Evileye having a spell, Entuma was weak too. Cursing Rita stubbornness with [time factor], he rushed ahead, blocking Solution then as gently he could grabbing her arm and flinging her back. Before charging Entuma as she attacked with her talismans careful to keep her distance from Evileye.

While Gagaran was taking on Lupusregina and Lekyus was fending off CZ. The ninjas' twins were probably dealing with Solution excellent this might be easier to pull off rushing forward he grabbed Entuma's arm before she could throw more talismans twisting her arm behind her back, as gently as he could without making it look like he was going easy on Entuma. Pinning her to the ground in a trained takedown position.

Messaging Entuma. [don't fight me too hard and play along.]

[Please, my lord, let me take that once voice as she took mine.] hissed Entuma through the link. Revealing her real voice, not the sweet cute one of her lip bug.

Making a show of holding Entuma down, he glanced up at Evileye, vengeful, petty hate bubbling up. Entuma was one of his favorite Pleiades, so her being hurt deserved a rebuke back. He could deny the request that would be the right thing to do. But his heart wanted to make Evileye hurt.

'_**Don't be weak you want to sell this fight; just say you slipped up. Besides, the little vampire is getting ready to cast something that will hurt Entuma if we do nothing.' **_

He let loose a deep growl at this unable to suppress his desire hiding a dark smirk as he 'wrestled' with Entuma.

[I will give you a window but no killing the vampire, only main her.]

"Entuma fight Jaldabaoth's control. I know your in there."

"I shall not betray my master. [Spine beetle swarm]"

Entuma freed one arm aiming as if to target him. He gave a fanged grin that only Entuma could see. Silently casting [redirect evil] and [silence curse].

"You will be free of his control with this 'refresh mind'!" Kettor yelled, forcing Entuma on to her back, knocking off her mask and looking into those beautiful red eight eyes.

[Call off your insects and act like your knocked out for a few minutes. Once I call your name. Wake up and join my side. If Ainz needs you, have him message me so we can work around each other's plans.]

[Yes, my lord, thank you for this kindness.]

He gathered his thoughts, looking up with a horrified gaze as Evileye tried to scream or cast a spell. The beetle had cut up the casters close badly, her arms reaching up to a cut on her neck. No sound left her lips as she silently screamed in pain, the curse taking effect around Evileye's throat as she passed out.

Glancing over the rest of Blue Rose, Tina and Tia were indented in a wall passed out. Lupus had Gagaran pinned and badly hurt, and Lekyus was holding off both CZ and Solution herself.

He rushed at Solution first, holding back as much as he could, throwing only a few hits and knocking her away. Before turning to CZ blasting out a powerful [Slime jet] even boosted up to fourth, it still did little damage only pushed CZ into Lupus, giving the last to conscious members of Blue Rose time to get up.

"Are you two, alright?"

"Hardly, we need to pull back and regroup."

Before they could talk more, a loud scream was heard, gaining all their attention at his four knights. Three of them were bloodied and knocked out on the ground. Demiurge had Ritana impaled through her right shoulder. Both her swords shattered on the ground with her armor dented and with gashes in parts.

"Such a lovely sound your follower makes. Too bad, they were a little too headstrong. Maids fall back." Demiurge called as he held his claw to Ritana's throat.

CZ pointed her rifle at the mother and daughter quivering.

Kettor had thousands of conflicting emotions about this, but he had to keep up the act. "Entuma return to your true master."

Lekyus and Gagaran were frozen with shock and horror as Entuma did not return to stand with the other maids but stood by lord Kettor's side.

"Oh, you undid my control over her, an interesting trick you picked up. But now you have a choice save these two humans you protect and allow me to leave with my replacement toy or watch CZ kill them, and I shall leave your dear knight."

Kettor's body trembled as he looks at Ritana fearful amber eyes before turning to the mother holding her ten-year-old daughter close with pleading eyes. His heart and mind where being ripped between his promise to his people and his lover Rita growling in building aggravation. Why did Rita not take his warning more seriously?

He couldn't blow his cover that would ruin Kathrin's dreams, he couldn't reveal his connection to Jaldabaoth. He was trapped unless he could unravel Demiurge's plan. _'I should have paid more attention to what Demiurge was doing dam it.'_

"**Stop stalling behind hostages and fight us, you, coward! We took back one of my dear friend's children! Stop changing the script!" **

Darkness swirled around Kettor like sand, his claws twitching enraged at his lack of foresight. Panting heavily as his tail thrashed, his slime wings wide. Red eyes glaring and pleading with Demiurge to explain what he was supposed to do.

"This is all part of the plan lord Kyuketsuki. All you have to do is decide who needs to be punished and reeducated."

Pointing to the mother and daughter hugging each other. "Your foolish Faithless new people."

Then bringing his claw to Ritana's neck, making a small red line on her kneck as she grunted in pain. "Or your rebellious knight too foolish to listen to your warning."

Sitabus resisted the urge to gulp or show fear. He would not show concern even as he realized what Demiurge was asking. His people under his protection who still had doubts or Ritana. Understanding Kathrin helped plan this event. Or was he just being coy for their audience did it matter would he risk the lives of the many on the knight of his humanity?

Wouldn't doing that just show how much he lacked it. He would lose what little amount of humanity he had left. Trading one life for so many others, no matter how much it hurt, was not Right. Even if every part of him screamed to let them burn. Giving a sadly disappointed frown at Ritana.

[Rita, I'm sorry, but I warned you, survive till I find you.]

"Fine, have CZ lower her weapon, Jaldabaoth. but know I will find you and stop you this time."

Demiurge gave a bow looking him right in the eyes. "I look forward to seeing you try. Though I wonder if your knight will still be worthy of you by then. If you can find my hidden path."

With the clue and final words, they vanished from sight as Kettor rushed over, checking over them both. Aside from a few cuts and scrapes, they looked fine. "It's ok, I am here to bring you home. Your husband was worried."

"Blue Rose stay here and keep them safe if they die; you will be punished harshly.

Becking Entuma to follow as they moved to take the domed building. Not wanting to answer any questions until he could think up a proper lie to sell 'turning' one of the demon maids. "It is good to finally talk with you Entuma was that satisfactory to your request."

"Yes, Kyuketsuki-sama, thank you for such a reward. What are my new orders." Entuma summoned a mask bug to cover her face.

As they travel, it was much faster not having to slow down as Entuma could keep up with him mercilessly killing every beast-men they could find. Quickly finding their way to the center of the building, where Demiurge must have left notes. At least he prayed, so otherwise, this whole war was going to be very uncomfortable. Hopefully, they would be the worst of his surprises to find.

* * *

After the city was taken and most of the beast-men dead now came the harder part. The empire's army could only bring limited supplies. Being Middle Fire, they had four months to end this war, not just for his troop's food supplies. The city's of the fallen dragon kingdom had to resort to cooking the slaughtered beast-men army because of how little was left in the way of food.

He had taken 80,000 dead beast-men and turned them into undead or vampires to supply them with more troops so he could split his army to quickly take the fallen dragon kingdom and limit the strain on their supplies. He also wants very few casualties. So far, taking the city had only lost them, 100 good men and women.

After a [mass true resurrection], they were brought back and sent home to train back up what levels they lost after dying. Looking up to Kathrin, Shalltear, and Clementine gathered in one room that was used for the army near the trident gates, three of the five city gates which were close together.

"Shalltear you will go east of here with two living legions and six undying legions. Avoid losses of the living troops as they will take time to retrain and get back into the fight."

"I shall not disappoint your expectations."

Subtly nodding to Kathrin, she would explain what would be expected of Shalltear. It was a risk to give Shalltear command of an army. But he wasn't giving it to Clementine, Velvet needed to stay behind to keep order in the Baharuth Empire. Ritana needs to be found, and Kathrin was his link to the information of the overall army, so there just wasn't a choice.

"Clem-chan, we don't have time to hunt all these vermin, so you will go with Malga. Along with a small group of undead assassin save humans, you can mop up all the villages and cities we don't get to."

Clementine grinned wide with sadistic joy. Really the beast-men clans had themselves to blame. He offered them peaceful talks.

"Now both of you go talk to Leinas and Nimble. They will tell you who you will be commanding and leading. Shalltear, Kathrin will say what I expect before we leave tomorrow."

Once alone, Kettor gazed at Kathrin, contemplating how he should say this. He was furious about this turn of events. Even if he understands in some way why Kathrin had gone about using these methods.

"I know you didn't want her to face him my love, but the only way for her to grow is to learn the price of disobeying advice. I made it clear he is not allowed to kill her or leave her crippled."

Standing up with a glare at Kathrin. "I asked you to help! Not get demiurge involved why did you?"

"My love, I know you are angry; however, our gifts have changed her in ways I don't understand. A lot of her Heteromorphic potential remains locked; the reason remains unknown to me. Demiurge has a broader knowledge of the subject then I do; he will help her learn and find the answer."

Turning away from his queen, she always considered all the pros and cons of any choice. If she could break through her human limits, she would not die of old age or disease. Right now, she just had an extended life span above average humans, but If she didn't further that Racial class, she would still die in time as all humans did.

Would he want this kind of life for her it had many burdens which he didn't have to face yet? How would she react? What sort of mental effect would it have would it even be worth whatever hell Demiurge considered a punishment?

'_**She is our loyal knight and of our only loves, would we sit and wait for the day we see her take her last breath on a death bed?' **_

he felt his heart twist at the thought of losing another he could save. But he didn't want to see her suffer either. Demiurge happy farm he heard of was a living hell to humans and proof enough it would be dangerous to not give Ritan some amount of safety net. Through this trial, she faced.

"Kathrin put out the candles. Jester!"

[Yes, my champion, I hear you calling what do you require.]

"Why don't you use your projection. I want to see your shadowy face?"

Kettor furiously held up his hand at the lack of physical form.

[I helped your friend gain a world gem shard. The process takes a lot out of me; I need a few days to recover my energy.]

Grimacing, he didn't have time to worry about more things.

"Fine, I need you to watch over and help Rita if she needs it."

[I shall be her guardian shadow.]

"My love that is not needed, I can…

Kettor sent a glare Kathrin's way he had to accept this was a choice. He allowed her to make, but this didn't mean he wasn't angry.

"I left the choice of how to help Ritana to you. I am very displeased with the methods used. I trust you, my queen. But Ritana is the only one I can trust not to blindly agree with me. She is the one thread I have left of humanity, and I will not risk it. As much as I love all five of you equally, I need truth at times, even if it hurts or shows I'm wrong. Otherwise, how can I be a good leader! If you don't like something, tell me, talk with me, but you're always so swift and sure to act I…"

He swiftly moves to exit the command room stopping at the door. "I need time to think come meet with me only when we are ready to set out tomorrow. From now on, please consult big decisions like this with me before assuming I know what you're thinking."

* * *

**-Simmra's Fallen Temple-**

Since arriving here, she had been cursing her luck having to deal with demented Admin's and her stupid, if not dependable teammates. Delight was off training his personal army to save "the worldo" as he put it. Despite Carnival telling him Upper Water month was coming, which when asking one of her new disciples was the equivalent of winter. The fool didn't even know a control weather spell to save his life. Delight would be asking his troops to march through thick snow with sparse amounts of food to be found by the time he started marching.

Simmra being the smart one of the three had found a secluded spot in a ruined temple. She didn't trust the Administrator, and so far, all Carnival did around her was threaten her, boss her around and give her dirty looks. After some thought and helping some starving people, HK was going to kill for stealing food. She found several like those around her, which became her disciples looking for some hope to cling to instead of the harsh rule of HK or the madness of Delight set on being some great hero.

Many humans, after being freed by the beast-men, where left broke, broken mentally, hungry, and/or deeply scarred. After healing them, providing much-needed food and shelter. Then giving the downturn people a purpose by helping her turn the ruined remains of the temple into a grand place, they started to worship the ground she walked on. She simply gave them kindness and understanding, and they were all too happy to become her tools.

Carnival calls her gathering a cult, but she didn't promise them anymore then shelter, food, healing, and a place to find purpose in return for their trust and admiration. Listening to them finish their prayers to her, which did wonders for her self esteem.

Despite the admin's continuous threats against her and their general attitude, making her feel like the scum of the earth for having a brain. Simmra needs far more then what HK and delight ask to start ever blindly trusting this total stranger.

Before having them, all rise, so the business of the day could begin. "That was very good Edwin now I will be leaving my fallen angels to protect you will I meet with my fellow teammates. Please continue learning those spells and being excellent to each other."

She wasn't going to call those morons gods ever! No matter what her disciples thought. If they wanted to call her a goddess, that was their choice, not hers. She would not tell them what to believe she had enough on her plate. Like trying to deal with this new body any time she tried to sleep, her tail would hug her tight and make it impossible to find a suitable resting position. Not that she didn't love the praise; if nothing else, they would be useful until she could get home. _'Probably going to have to find a new job once I do. Doubt, I can say I gat kidnapped to another world excuse.'_

Opening the 10-meter high doors and walking into the city street, her gaze locked on to their fallen guild base, which had, for some reason, lost the ability to fly and crashed into the ground. Her best guess was the lackluster amount of gold in the treasury. Frowning as she saw many she couldn't help on the streets, she wasn't as foolish as delight. She could only help those who could be useful and were willing to work. They would still be on their own once she found a way back home. Let her crazy friends try to enforce harsh laws and save the world whatever that meant to them. She just wanted to get back to her seven to ten job. Her nice comfy bed and a place where she could get back to writing her books and doing something enjoyable.

[What if there is no way back. Why not become a fulltime goddess of life.]

… Simmra halted spreading out her divine senses.

[They would flock to buy any books you make.]

Looking around, she could swear it felt like a message spell for a second, but she could see no one, and her divine and infernal magic could not pick up any magic-user nearby. Simmra clears her mind chalking it up to her mental exhaustion of having to deal with the craziness. _'Bad me no plotting giving into this madness.'_

This is not time to get power-hungry. Even if it was particularly appealing though her old bosses or coworkers would never praise for making them kiss her feet to show their loyalty or look at her with the reverence of a divine being.

"No, I just need to get home." Simmra was unsure if she was trying to convince herself or the voice she just heard in her head. Knowing this place was starting to grow on her in some odd way. If she didn't hurry up, she would be late again, and then Carnival would lecture her again. Grumbling to herself about that clown.

Deciding to forgo sightseeing the almost empty streets in favor of teleporting to the base.

Already in the first five seconds of arriving, they were arguing again. Simmra face palmed as the nearby angel bowed to her. One of the few she had taken down and now called her like the peasantry did as a holy being.

"Hello, lady Haruna, sorry these two are disagreeing again."

"Beast-clans or saving cities or the food problem again?"

"All three, my lady, would you like to wait for the clown to arrive."

Simmra smiled at the insult to the administrator. She really wanted to say no, trying to hide her shaking as best she could. If she was back in the real world, she would have sued Carnival or gotten her fired, but here she had to tolerate the abrasive looks and death threats. Till she could get away from them.

Letting the angel lead her to a seat with Temra as she called her personal aid stayed close by. Waiting, she knew to try to argue with these knuckleheads when they fought like this was pointless. HK was like Touch Me firm believer in following every law no matter how nonsensical it was. Whereas Delight followed the spirit of justice, doing kind acts even if they didn't always follow the rules or make sense.

To Simmra, this is why they are both stupid. They should play the game and have fun, not spend hours in a philosophical debate, the spirit of justice vs. the ideals of justice. Then again, if she had logged off early, she wouldn't be stuck in this mess.

Then firkin delight had to try and drag her into this argument; they didn't want to talk about ascetics or cool costumes and clothes or even weapons. No, it had to be about justice, ugh it was exhausting. They could be talking about what kind of jewelry to enchant to look awesome and one-shot anything that threatened them but no.

"We should stop them from eating the dead beast-men tribes! It is immoral and injustice."

"What do you propose we feed them then. In case you haven't noticed, people have resorted to stealing what food they can because of how hungry they are. Simmra, you agree with me, right."

She stared at them both before sighing, turning to Temra. "Please gather some of my disciples and get them to start growing crops bless the fields to speed up the growing time. Plant as much food as you can. Then send out some of my scouts to see if other meats are available, if not keep using the Beast-men meat."

This left both of them gaping, apparently forgetting the angels of this base could use their blessing to grow food for the more human NPCs of what was left of the guild base. Or any who needed to eat, but of course neither of them had taken time to learn about this before rushing in.

Then again, this and the fact they were willing to work with her schedule is why they had gotten together in the first place. Then she straightened up as her senses picked up HER arriving.

Staring at the door as some woman walked in next to the admin' who was glaring at her like usual. Simmra kept quiet as HK listened to why Carnival brought this strange woman in with her. Queen Draudillon, Carnival, had brought back the dead queen after she had been killed and eaten. Why Simmira couldn't understand that would be a nightmare to live with knowing she had killed half of the survivors of this city only to fail to stop them.

Gritting her teeth really, she was guilt-tripping them now. She was doing the best she could and being talked down to by someone. Who teleported a firkin healer/support magic caster to the middle of a battle zone alone!

Simmra almost wanted to laugh when HK Sided with Carnival and delight spoke of his grand plan. Simmra kept quiet if the queen couldn't save her city before her death what changed it now.

Trying to hear what this admin' had to say before having enough and teleporting back to her temple. She wasn't here to save the world or be some powerful being; all she wanted to do was go home. Failing that find the right spot like this temple to live comfortably and sweet life helping those who came to her or were within her power to support.

* * *

**-Ritana Unknown Location-**

Ritana groaned waking up her arms and legs were restrained by chains looking around she was in some kind of stone room. Her armor and gear were missing grimacing as she remembered Jaldabaoth's claws melting through her swords. She appeared to be in her plain clothes, not her own style of clothes either she was not a skirt girl. Since age ten, she refused to wear a skirt no matter what her mother tried to do to get her to wear skirts or dresses. Noticing the wooden table nearby with a sword on it. Concentrating, she activated [ability boost] [greater ability boost] and [superior ability boost] straining to break free despite her sore shoulder. Hearing the stone holding her legs crack and break one leg free.

"Fascinating so magic chains don't affect martial arts, and you can break the walls if you pull hard enough."

Snaping her eyes over to the demon's vermilion suit and smirking blue and gold mask. Straining harder managing to get her other leg free being forced to stand on her tippy toes. Glaring at the demon with a snarl, her eyes changing color unknown to her.

"I would stop if I where you or this man will die."

Jaldabaoth's infuriating voice mocked, waving to the bound man in the chair. With a set of tools on a nearby table spotting the dried bloodstains. Grunting as Rita deactivated her martial arts with a scowl of pure hate at this demon. Remembering her lords warning about being careless if she had not been so zealous, she would not be captured.

"Thank you now. I can continue my work, then I can get to you."

Rita was horrified as the demon started skinning the man right before her eyes. Obligated to save him, yet if she acted, he threatened to kill the man. Shaking with rage and conflicting emotions. Lady Kathrin was silent; usually, she would send helpful hints to Rita's mind, but now she felt alone just like that night.

"A little finger told me about your family once a daughter of an adventurer and low noblewoman. Before, they threatened to kill his family if he didn't take their money and kill for them. Until his daughter found out. You really were a daddy's girl, I wonder what it felt like to see him die a disgrace? Knowing you where weak helpless and alone like now."

Ritana hissed straining against the weakened stone. "Shut up, he abandoned us; he forgot his honor and pride for blood money."

"Don't you mean he could have done the right thing even if it got you killed." Jaldabaoth practically read her mind struggling guilt bubbling up; she pressed it back down in a forced fury. She would not be weak again, breaking the chains off the fragile stone and grabbing the sword. Rushing forward to attack him with trained practice. But something was wrong; it was angled wrong, and Jaldabaoth was not screaming; it was the bound man.

Before she could pull back those gloved hands pinned her down despite her boosted strength, it was like a troll was holding her down; all she could do was ineffectively kick at the demon. As the demon grinned, pulling off his mask. Staring at her with those sparkling diamond eyes.

"You remind me so much of a person my master hated. I will enjoy breaking you, but let me ask you, do you know why you are here?"

"Eat a holy rod! lord Kettor will find me and stop you."

He laughed at her throwing her back at the wall as pain filled her senses. Walking over to her kneeling down to stare into her eyes as if seeing the terror, she was trying to hide behind wrath.

"Lord Kettor knows to not underestimate my plans or have useless pawns who can't even follow orders. Unlike you and by the time he gets here, your going to be my masters' loyal pet. Stuck here in your private hell weak and powerless to watch me experiment on your kind."

"**Sit, remain quiet, and don't move or look away until I'm done."**

Rita shivered, unable to move to attack this monster tears welling up in her eyes. Was this the kind of terror, her father felt facing eight fingers. A dread that froze her up, knowing she could not outrun this monster, she could not out-think him, and he didn't even see her as a threat.

Sitting in the corner as she tried to think of some way to beat this situation, unable to look away as the poor man screamed even louder like terrible music made of suffering. As he skinned the man, her body would not listen to her; she could not even yell at this horrible nightmare.

She could only hope lord Kettor came soon to save her like he always did from this hellish place. Every so often, Jaldabaoth would glance back at her locking eyes with a twisted smile. Which said this was her punishment for something she couldn't understand.

When he was done, and the man was dragged out of the room to be healed, he turned to her losing her grip of the shell of bravery she tried to keep up as dread and terror filled her heart.

"Now, let us begin lesson one, shall we."

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	19. Chapter 19 Lesson from an Archdevil!

**Authors note: I don't own overlord **

first, I will be posting on Royal Road some time today or tomorrow. Then I tried to put up a poll you should be able to see on my profile, but no doubt anyhow have seen it that didn't work at all, and no one has gotten back to me on how to make it work. So unless someone wants to request what I brought up in the poll, tell me in a review. Same with the swords of darkness. With that out of the way on to the chapter.

Chapter 19 When your teacher is an archdevil!

* * *

**-The Dragon Kingdom Secret Pass City-**

Clementine giggled at the burning village of a wolf beast-men clan. Turning to the large cavern lake, which was the only obstacle keeping her from her next mission, given directly from her only Master. Licking the blood off her blades before offering a hand gesture to the vampire brides, then diving into the water.

Not having to breathe made it easy to swim through the lake quickly, seeing through the dark cavern. Clementine Found her way up to the cliff sides, scanning over the massive stone walls spotting a few beast-men patrolling the walls and cliffside with a dock for boats, gaining a wicked smile. Reaching for her blades on her belt as she crept up to the beast-men guard, her hair quickly entangled around his limbs and mouth. She giggles at the muffled scream before biting and draining the tiger man of blood.

Wickedly killing several other guards singling to a few of the vampire brides to take care of the bodies. Swiftly moving through the hallways of the wall crossing into the city hidden in the mountain valley. Licking her lips, this was going to be fun.

_'Stop messing around and find Ritana! Or your ban from playing with Shalltear or me for five years.' _ Clementine grimaced at her Master's irritated voice. Smelling the air and picking up the fiery redhead's scent, stealthily moving through this section of the city. Suppressing her sadistic urges, her Master would not tolerate her being late. Silently walking through the dirty streets and misery around her as none dared oppose the beast-men tribes.

Passing through the walls to the second-lowest section of the city. Which was divided into seven parts with high walls and watchtowers. Watching beast-men spar and talk passing through a wooden gate where there was an overwhelming smell of blood and suffering. Spotting the old fortress where Rita was being kept.

* * *

**-Ritana cell-**

Ritana's eyes jolted open in the darkness of the cell as she heard something outside. Dreading it was another lesson of pain Jaldabaoth either making her watch him work or fight some of his demons. Moving her shoulder, she winced at the lingering pain she had not fully healed yet.

She regretted brushing off Brain's and Evileye's warning about Jaldabaoth after being stuck here for many days. Forced to endure the demon emperor tormenting her in new ways every time. She had learned not to trust anything about this place. He would purposefully leave openings. Which where traps every time she doubted, she could really take him on even if she had the element of surprise.

The only thing which had kept her going was Jaldabaoth wouldn't leave permanent damage for his future tool. This time alone had given her time to think and plan, but without power, something to even the field, she was stuck unable to escape. Her only hope was that lord Kettor would show up soon.

Then a loud scream and giggle-filled the air, seeing flashes of light from under the metal door. Rita allowed herself guarded hope letting her body go limp to appear asleep. Waiting for the door to open. [Aspect of Lycancat: beastly senses] the smell was different than any beast-men clan or even Jaldabaoth. Even the footsteps where lighter and quick, oddly she didn't hear breathing.

Hearing a loud bang before the door cracked open. As the strange scent walked up to her. Rita Hears, this person lick something off metal before giggling.

"You can stop pretending we don't have all night."

Beaming at the familiar face of lord Kettor's assassin, her living hair waving around her.

"Lord Kettor sent you how close is he when will he arrive?" Ritan quickly shot out several other questions. Joy filling her heart.

"Hold up, and he will explain."

Rita gave Clementine a confused look watching as her posture and stance shifted even her hair jerked oddly. When Clementine opened her eyes again, she looked depressed by Rita's state before rushing up and hugging her tightly. Clementine was not the romantic type or one to show empathy, so it was a little weird when she kissed her. Throwing Ritana's brain through a loop only partly returning the kiss.

"What?

"Sorry I could not come in person sooner, but Jester has found something unsettling. These last two months have had the army moving around a lot. Jaldabaoth hasn't hurt you too bad, right?" As Clementine's lips moved, lord Kettor's voice came out Rita recognizing the way he carried himself, it was very disconcerting seeing Clementine do this.

Tears welled up in Ritana's eyes as she was held close by Clementine/Kettor, pushing aside the matter for now. "I'm fine now that you're here you can break me out and help me stop Jaldabaoth. How close are you, and where are we?"

Clementine's body pulled back, looking away with clenched fists. "Ritana, you should know I can't come there right now. More pressing matters have come up. I can either have Clementine extract you or lend you the addition of her assassins to help you free the city."

Rita's heart dropped at this news, finally openly letting tears run down her face. She had let her emotions get the better of her, and she didn't know if she could take on the demon. While she had not broken, she gained a fear of facing Jaldabaoth, who could wipe the floor with her without trying even with her two new martial arts and unique skills of Aspect of Lycancat. She was no match for Jaldabaoth when he got serious and showed her his true form.

Remembering it still gave her nightmares at the large muscles scaley form. Helpless as Jaldabaoth used her body like a weapon to kill humans a few times. It was only thanks to her new martial art [Blazing Fortress] and this new power [Aspect of Lycancat; crimson fur] she had come out alive with only a few bruises, cuts, and broken bones.

Her body was shaking just thinking about facing that monster, her breath quickened. Unable to look at her emperor's eyes, she felt useless, unable to stop or hinder this monster. She gritted her teeth, loathing herself for being so weak it was her job to save and protect others. She couldn't even help the supreme being in fighting Jaldabaoth.

Clementine's hair pulled her chin up. "This is weird. Look at me, Rita; you survived that is all that matters to me. If you don't think you can take him, tell me, and you can spend a few days at a gentle hands center in the Empire. I will take care of Jaldabaoth. No matter what you decide, I'm proud of you and will support your decision. You are my fiery rose, and my humanity, nothing will change this."

Rita broke down again on his shoulder, gripping Clementine's cloak tightly, calming down after a few minutes. Rita struggled to calm her breathing at those words thinking of her changed view of her father. As much as she hated Jaldabaoth, he helped her sort out her feelings about her father. If he could stand up to one of six arms, then she would not run from Jaldabaoth.

"Kettor-sama, I want to, but I'm not strong enough to beat Jaldabaoth."

Clementine grinned, patting her shoulder. "Your smart Rita, remember we are here to help the people of the dragon kingdom. A city is more than buildings and walls; A city is empty without its people. save them, and this city will be free."

"What about Jaldabaoth if I face him again… Rita couldn't say it out loud as her body trembled, thinking about what horrors the demon would put her through.

Clementine hummed in thought rather than giving a fanged grin. "I have a plan to deal with Jalbadoth. All you have to do is tell Clementine and Jester what you need from them. save all those you can when you are ready, I will take care of the rest."

Rita relaxed a little but the dread of being caught by the demon. She shuddered and looks away, unable to imagine what he would do.

Clementine frowned deeply in the Corner of her eyes. "Ritana listen Jaldabaoth knows how to break people. If at any point you think he finds you say the word and I will pull you out. I won't allow him to touch you again, even if I have to destroy this whole city."

Rita gave a weak smile at this even if she would hate to see the city destroy. Better he uses something like [Kingdom of Ragnarök] then allow these poor people another day, hour or second in the hands of the demon.

Then Clementine's body jerked again, returning to her usual posture with a scowl. "You don't tell anyone he made me act like that, or you will regret it!" She hissed at Rita before pulling out an item unlocking the chains.

"Agreed! Let's go before the guard's next shift you don't have a sword for me, do you?"

"Nope not to worry; I got you covered," Clementine answered with a sing-song voice holding her stilettos.

Rita sighed, "[Aspect of Lycancat: silver claws] [Aspect of Lycancat: wild grace] I'm not helpless, you know! I would just rather have a sword in hand." Rita grunted as her arms shuttered her hands, changing into a mix of human and catlike red paws with long retractable claws. Her legs shifted and changed. Looking like cats' hind legs covered in red fur like her hair ending in catlike paws. With her cat tail doubled in length to match.

With her sharpened senses, long silvery claws (not actually silver), along with her legs and tail. Both Clementine and Rita were able to stealthily kill off several patrols of beast-men and free many of the humans being held in cells like Rita's. Rita had to leave any who couldn't walk or were too slow. She couldn't risk being caught, and they still had to get away from this section of the city.

Once out of the castle, they quickly and stealthily move through the beast-men camp, killing as many beast-men or demons as they could. Rita was a little surprised how quickly she and Clementine could deal with them. After so many lessons with the demon emperor, she had forgotten just how weak the rest of the beast-men were in comparison, even other demons were easy prey. Realizing why Jaldabaoth wanted stronger minions, she didn't need her other two Aspect of Lycancat skill or any of her magic or martial arts to dispatch them.

Coming up to the wooden walls brought up the big issue, how to get around it without alerting anyone. Glancing at Clementine, who grinned back much to Rita's confusion. Before something jumped off the nearby mountainside landing in the middle of the encampment. Followed by screams of horror and the smell of fresh blood and death.

"That will keep them distracted while we sneak through the gate. Do you want to steal some weapons from the fourth great forage or fight and move through the five fates pass where most of the humans marked as food are kept?"

Ritana bit her lip as she glanced back to the people following her. Most of them weren't in any condition to fight, but if they had weapons and armor, they could at least defend themselves. "let's go to the fourth section at least then we can start fighting back."

* * *

**-Command Tent of The Empire Army-**

Kathrin closed the flap of the tent, seeing the large table with the map of the dragon kingdom. Kettor, Shalltear, three of the elite knights, Magla, and Demiurge in his imp form were seated around the table.

Kathrin let a pleasant smile show their imperial legions represented by odd pieces had claimed all but five cities and six fortress towns left along with a handful of villages to clear out of beast-men. With losses Under 3000, who had to be resurrected and retrained due to the cost of bringing them back. The undying guard legions created by the beast-men corpses doubled their legions numbers. Not only was the test successful, but it had also surpassed her expectations, beaming proudly as she took her seat.

"Good, you came, my Queen now we can begin. First, I would like to introduce someone who will help us in the final battle. Demiurge, the defense strategist of the Sorcerer Kingdom."

All three of the elite knights gave dirty distrustful looks at the frog-like form of Demiurge. Clad in his vermilion suit, even in this imp form he looked very similar to Jaldabaoth. She knew if Demiurge was willing to risk showing up here, the matter was grave news.

"Emperor Kettor, why does this d..uh…person look like Jaldabaoth."

Kathrin watched her love look her way after talking about his lack of proper communication. They had been talking openly every night for the last two months after Oasi. To Kathrin's joy, she had learned much about him even if he played at not knowing as much as he genuinely did. She greatly enjoys this added private time alone with Kettor. This is why she knew by that look, he wanted her to explain.

"Jaldabaoth is a shape-shifting demon of many appearances. That demon likes to take Demiurge-san shape because he is the child of his friend he killed."

"What's this beastie's true face then?" Bardic growls, still upset that Rita was out there alone somewhere.

"We don't know Jaldabaoths true form."

Leinas came back into this conversation with another question looking at Demiurge."Why is the sorcerer kingdom sending help the beast-men will be cleared from the dragon kingdom in just another month or two? The only reason it will take that long Is the march there."

Kathrin would agree with the statement the only reason they had not ended this farce of a war. Was her loves dedication to saving as many of the dragon's, no the empires new people as possible. Otherwise, Kathrin could just teleport above each remaining city and town and obliterate it with one of her tenth tire spells.

Jester chose this time to project her shadow into the meeting bowing before taking a seat on the chair. Kathrin had to wonder if she couldn't touch anything was Jester just standing like she was sitting.

"**I have been tracking the black Scripture movements. You were right; they are headed to the capital of the dragon kingdom. Worse I can sense Carnival there. I could not get close without alerting her. I don't know what she has planned, but they have the downfall of the kingdom and country with them."**

Kathrin narrowed her eyes, letting out a loud hiss her mind was already working on what else the enemy of Nazaric could have in store.

Taking in the rest of the reasonably dark tent, the elite four tensed up at the administrator. Magla bubbled with cheer at the chance to serve. Demiurge frowned as he glanced at Kathrin, most likely thinking about how best to deal with this.

"Does Carnival have any players with her, did you sense any other world items?"

Kathrin watches her love question the shadow, but Jester didn't have those answers. Which meant she would have to alert lord Ainz again she would not risk her lord, her love, and creator for his pride. She would bring down this enemy without mercy or compassion. For siding with their enemy, they should know not to threaten Nazarick.

"My Empress." She snapped out of her angry thoughts to give a questioning look to her love.

"Sorry, I was spacing out what did you say."

"I asked you to gather our scrolls for information gathering. Have a few sets ready. I want to know everything about the enemy. Then gather up some spies to send in I will have six of my own ready to help."

Kathrin beamed, watching that tactical mind come alive as he gave out orders to the others. Shalltear would take eight legions and take all but the two cities close to the capital. Growing their army, taking out the beast-men while making them appear active as if they knew nothing. Demiurge would talk with Ainz while going to help Ritana out and speed up her escape of the secret pass. While She would be in charge of gathering information on the enemy. Then Jester brought up something Kathrin was unsure about.

"**It would seem Blue Rose wants to see us."**

All of them turned to see Lakyus leading Blue Rose into the room, all of their eyes landing on Demiurge. Kathrin was starting to see why having Jaldabaoth cause so much havoc among these sheep would cause more problems than it solved. As her love defused the situation and began to explain the discovery to the team along with their role in the new plan.

* * *

**\- Fourth portcullis of the city four days after Escaping-**

Rita ran her red paw/hands over the black and gold dress with upper layers of leather and pieces of metal armor. Using [Aspects of Lycancat: wild grace, silver claws, Jaguar's strength, crimson fur, and beastly senses], she could blend in and walk the streets of the fourth forge section. So long as she steered clear of Jaldabaoth or his demon maids. Rita would be fine at least that is what she kept telling herself.

If her fearful heart would stop beating so fast, and her paws would stop shaking. As her eyes and ears kept scanning around her for danger expecting Jaldabaoth to appear. To confirm this was all just another elaborate trap to make her taste hope only to crush it with glee.

Glancing back at Clementine to distract herself from the injustice around her. Her face was hidden by the cloak and hood. They would have to do this job alone while most of the vampires under Clementine were busy causing havoc in the 5th and 6th sections, which is where most of the houses and central parts of the city where.

"Halt, what are your orders!"

Seeing the guards, Ritana rushed at them. She couldn't afford to be spotted. Unlike the demon, she was avoiding these demi-humans were nothing with two [twin fold slash]. Using both her claws for weapons, they couldn't even block before they died.

Clementine grumbled at being left out, but Rita had more significant worries wondering if she was even human with all her aspects; she was resistant to non-magic weapons. She could turn her nails into long claws, she could move with the superhuman speed and strength. Which Rita could only do before if she was using all her martial arts. If she stacked them on top of her aspects, she was no match for any other humans she could think of.

This was just the price of surviving Jaldabaoth. Maybe Brain was right. But if he was, she would just have to break those limits if it meant she could protect others. She would bring back honor to the Enruos name.

When no other dangers came like the first two times. Much to Clementine's dismay, this would be another quick supplies and arms run. Once they packed all the supplies, armor, and weapons, a small cart could pull. They quickly left without being spotted, but something felt off even if Rita didn't know what it was.

All the way back to the hideout, she felt like she was being watched. So, they took the long route back to the sanctuary, which was mostly an abandoned home of one of the dead blacksmiths.

Carefully opening the door, she was greeted to the site of many relieved faces of the few thousand she had saved. It still didn't feel like enough as she when around handing out food, healing potions to the sick, and mostly light armor and short swords to those that were in better condition to fight.

"Ok, that mission is done now; can you please give me something to break already." Grumbled, Clementine, crossing her arms.

Rita, as much as she didn't like the cruel assassin's ways, was still right. She has to do something more than training, gathering supplies, and hiding. Her paws still shaking; she was being far more careful to avoid being caught seeing what that demon would do. That her choices were starting to limit her options.

But she didn't know if she could even succeed as strong as they where they had lost the true blood paladin in the distraction. It was stronger than both Rita and all the other vampires Clementine brought with her. Yet it was still gone after fighting Jalbadaoh.

So, what could she do against the demon even if she used every martial art, all her magic spells, and all her aspects at once it would still end like the last lesson with her unable to be little more than a weapon to kill the people she was protecting? She had to hold back a shiver of dread rethinking her plan of what to do.

"I don't… then she realized what was wrong. Her shadow felt weird, glancing down at it seeing it shimmer.

"Clementine, do you or Kettor have a shadow demon watching me?"

"Nope, why?"

Rita started to pale as her catlike nose picked up Jaldabaoth scent nearby. Reacting with fear and trained reflexes [flaming sword] coated her claws. Hearing a screech, she saw the shadow demons red eyes and two-dimensional body jump out of her shadow. It was to slow to escape her as she stabbed it through burning it away to the shock of onlookers.

"Everyone, we need to move!"

Before turning to warn the others but it was too late as the front door and wall were ripped apart. As greater hellhounds rushed into the room, this was bad. They were personal pets of Jaldabaoth, so he was not far behind.

Rita froze up before willing herself to move despite her fear she couldn't risk using her spells. It would give away she was here instead of rushing at the large fiery heck hounds. Dodging their burst of flames or bites sliding up on beheading it slashing out her other hand and deeply cutting two on the right.

Clementine was leading the survivors out the back as Rita moved quickly to avoid being injured and cutting down all ten greater hell hounds. Seeing several wolf and lion beast-men coming up next, she didn't have time to be subtle.

Raising her shaky hand, this would be a risk, but she didn't have time to fight them all. Rita doubled the amount of mana for a huge [grand fireball storm] not staying to watch as her spells flames quickly destroyed the building's structural integrity.

Rushing out the back to join the others, she had gathered stopping in shock. Barely raising her arms to catch Clementine's body flying at her. Seeing what had injured the assassin, two of Jaldabaoth forms stood there waiting the first was the scaled muscular monster form with flaming wings and long claws. Long fangs sticking out of his mouth in a rage fill scowl turning into a twisted grin upon seeing her.

Standing over the bodies of most if not all, those she hoped to save burned or mutilated beyond recognition. Into one small hill of blood and gore, the demon was standing over. The other was a more handsome human-like one with eight red eyes, his chest exposed with shoulder guards and pants holding, a war scythe. This other demon only had wings gazing at Rita with dark intent.

Her pupils shrinking with her hope she could not keep her body from trembling the horrible images of what he might do came to mind. It was only thanks to her will power that she stayed standing. Hyperventilating as she tried to calm herself down to fight, but she couldn't force the dread back, which sapped her will power to run or move.

Clementine said something, but she couldn't hear it with her heart beating so loud. _'I'm strong you can do this.'_ she repeated in her head, but nothing she could think of could get her body to move. Only managing to step back to the blazing building behind them.

**"Hello, my pet, I see we need to have more lessons. Tell me, did you think I wouldn't notice how naughty you have been. Killing my other tools, stealing from me, and running away."** The demon's voice boomed with twisted glee and rage shattering what little will power she had left.

Ritana shut her eyes, turning away to run as fast as possible, carrying Clementine in one arm while cutting down any beast-men which tried to stop her. Before she could get away, her path was blocked by the greed demon holding up his scythe.

"Stop running pretty surrender. I promise to be gentler than Jaldabaoth." Greed gave a possessive grin, and desire filled glint in his red eyes. Rita didn't want to find out if this demon was telling the truth.

"No! I won't go back. Please, lord, Kettor save me!" Screaming as loud as she could as much as she hated it, she knew she couldn't last much longer being stuck here.

**"Kiyohime!**" The loud wrathful cry of her supreme being made didn't stop Rita from trying to get around greed, even jumping high over the greed demon. But he was only a few feet behind her flapping his wings.

Before the Greed demon could touch her, he screamed as a wave of bone-chilling cold pushed back greed. Before Rita could ponder where the attack came from. Something strong grasped at her legs, her body went rigid with fear as Clementine rolled out of her arms.

Rita could only watch in total dread; she wanted to claw at Jaldabaoth grasp hesitating as she remembers being smashed into the ground the last few times, she tried that. Feeling the hot breath and hearing this hateful fiend in her ear.

"**Good, you at least learned some of my lessons. Now, let's go hunt down the rest of these humans."**

Clementine stood up despite her injured leg as if not feeling the pain. Her face showing utter rage at Jaldabaoth. **"Put her down now, Jaldabaoth, do it quickly, or you will be pushed out of the new lands of the Baharuth Empire."** Lord Kettor's voice boomed in the streets Rita could practically see a phantom of his true form snarling from where ever he was controlling Clementine's body from. As a huge dark blue, almost black scaled three-headed, three-tailed dragon shook the ground, landing behind him and holding out its wings with a roar.

**"No, I like this new toy too much besides look how well trained she is acting as a weapon should." **Jalabadaoth holds out Rita, who was trembling with tears in those fear-filled yellow eyes, silently pleading for help.

Before Rita could contemplate what, her supreme beings plan was a huge flaming rock from above came down, creating a shock wave as smoke pillars rose from the wall to the cauldron valley. Even from this far away, her beastly sense picked up the distance sounds of metal hitting metal and the smell of blood.

**"The lure worked, it seems, but I will be leaving with this servent."**

Before he could teleport away, Rita began to claw at the evil hand, holding her legs trying to break free, she wouldn't go back. Oddly she noted he didn't teleport hearing [Dimensional Lock] along with a cutting sound as something with wings landed behind them.

"I think not Jaldabaoth; you have done enough. On behalf of the sorcerer kingdom alliance with the Baharuth Empire, you shall not get away with your prize."

As Jaldabaoth turned to look at someone who looked like what Jaldabaoth first and commonly appeared in front of her in the same vermilion suit and sparkling diamond eyes under those glasses. Along with the same metal tail swaying as it trailed him.

Rita looked closely, trying to find a deception some clue that this was all a dream or trick. Sweating under her deep red fur not allowing her aspects to fall if she was swung at something, she had to be ready to activate her two defensive martial arts in an instance, or she could be severely injured or worse.

It was proven to be a good move as her body was used against her will on instinct using [flaming aura shell] and [fortress] creating a [blazing fortress] while her crimson fur could lessen most physical damage and was resistant to normal weapons. Because of how strong Jaldabaoth was, she blacked out after hitting the ground once. After a few more lessons, as Jaldabaoth calls his torment, she found only [Blazing fortress] was strong enough to counter most of the power the demon emperor used in every swing.

Grunting out as her body slammed into the ground burning the pavement and creating a crater. Dazed from the impact, she almost didn't notice as Clementine attacked Jaldabaoth's arm, her hair trying in vain to weaken the demon's grip. Stabbing the arm with a frenzy and rage lacking any of Clementine's usual glee.

**"You will let Rita go now or be destroyed along with this city! you shall not harm one of the only Five lovers I have chosen to marry for eternity till my death!"**

Rita was taken by surprise at the claim of the emperor. He could have chosen more. Though she had not heard him say his mind on it being busy a lot of the time trying to be a good leader. Rita could not explain this rush of energy, wanting to help him more even if it would hurt a lot putting all her effort into this next attack.

[Four flames shell cracker strike] panting as sweat rolled down her body at the heat and fatigue quickly filling her, she swung down with her claws. A bright flash of multiple colored flames filled her vision. Hearing Jaldabaoth screaming, not in joy but pain for the first time, his grip slacked.

Rita panted as her five Aspects of Lycancat lessened, regressing her back to her normal human state. She was falling as Clementine moved quickly, catching her and moving back and away out of reach from the demon.

"I did it I finally hurt hi..." She passed out in Clementine's arms once she was out Kettor lost any notion of following this façade any longer as Clementine's body trembled as it was overflowing with rage radiating out through the link. Walking to wrath, who lost his fanged grin, taking a step back.

"Demiurge! Jaldabaoth fled, and no one knows what he looks like. You are not him and shall be remembered today as help sent by the sorcerer kingdom. Am I clear!"

Demiurge bowed to him with a smile as he rose. "I do lord Kyuketsuki. Is there anything else you need of me before I go?"

"NO, now hurry! I need a few moments with the evil lord wrath you summoned." Clementine's body glared with nothing but hate at the evil lord. Ignoring Demiurge as he got to work, they would only have a few hours to straighten this out.

**"My supreme one, have I done something wrong I only did as you asked." **Kettor might laugh at the fear the demon was showing if he wasn't struggling to contain his pure outrage. His blood lust silenced any further prattling. He was in no mood to be gentle.

Kettor shared Clementine's sadistic joy for the first time in his utter wrath her face gaining a twisted smile. An ideal punishment came to mind, one that would express his distaste for daring to even think about using his fiery rose Ritana like a morning star!

"OH, I understand wrath it's not your fault. I wasn't clear in my orders of not killing or trying to kill Rita when training her!" jumping up and kicking the evil lord to the ground.

Knowing Clementine's body was not high enough level to do much of any damage to him. Sadly, he didn't have time or mana to waste by going in person. In case Shalltear ran into the Black Scripture, no matter how strong he was, carelessness could endanger the others.

**"Please, I am sorry what must I do to atone."**

Clementine's emotions bloomed with joy at his idea, unable to express it with him using the shard to reveal his will.

"Kiyohime, you are to use this evil lord wrath like a mace as you see fit till he vanishes. Use him and your strength to help my army and eradicate every last beast-men in this city. This is their punishment for their sin against me of hurting the knight of my humanity and my chosen follower. I want him to know nothing but pain and shame that he showed Rita."

Kettor added one more bit before leaving wrath to his punishment. "If he dares fight back, smash him into things harder."

Turning away as Kiyohime wrapped his tail around wrath flying off. Kettor used Clementine's body to hug Rita's unconscious body tightly. Blood tears running down her cheek as shame filled his heart for not coming sooner. If he were not so bad at communicating and corrected Kathrin on what he wanted, she would not have been hurt so badly.

He didn't even want to begin to ask what kind of mental and emotional scars she had gained from this. He kept telling himself it was for her benefit, but he knew it was a lie. Why could he do nothing right every time he thought he could relax something went wrong.

Gripping Rita's body tightly; he would not mess up with the capital this time, everything would go according to plan. Seeing a portal open as Kathrin stepped through gently, taking Ritana. As he let go of the link allowing Clementine to deal with the beast-men of this city as she pleased.

He would need time to gather his thoughts and plan how best to deal with Carnival and any surprises she had in store.

* * *

**-Evileye-**

Keno took in the extensive grassy planes of the cauldron glancing over at Gagaran as they traveled. She might ask what her warrior friend's thoughts were of this mission, at least if she could speak. Rubbing her throat Kettor said he was working on a cure, but she didn't know if she could trust him.

She respected the new blood emperor in a way he was not behaving like any of them expected. He was different then Ainz Ooal Gown in an odd way. He quickly became an Adamantite rank adventurer supposedly died at some lost ruins. Then reappears alive as the new emperor of the Baharuth Empire, and in every bit of information, Tin and Tina could gather. He was always saving lives or protecting others. With only a few negative rumors or theories floating around.

Even the adventurer guild master Plunder spoke very highly of Kyuketsuki despite some disagreements. In truth, she wondered where the emperor came from or what he was like before the change. He seemed too human to have always been a vampire.

Like Keno, he had spent most of his time doing good, even going to war with the beast-men over town peasants. Even when he went to demand them back, he didn't attack them on sight. Like the rumors said he would thirst for blood and death. If this was all they had known, Keno might find him charming like Momon.

But Kettor Minx was personal friends with Ainz Ooal Gown; he kept maids like Entuma the demon maid before Jalbadaoth had turned them. It might just be bad blood, but she could not see that monstrous spider ever being kind. His empress threatened them with unimaginable pains should they displease him and kept calling the rest of her team sheep. Everyone Kettor was close to that Keno had met was powerful, threatening, and/or unhinged in some way. The only ones who were not are nimble who feared him too much to turn against him and Velvet, who didn't same much in the brief meeting they had.

The former she knew was with Jircniv before he was killed. The latter was polite and was still stronger than all of Blue Rose. Gritting her teeth as her mind wander back to that demon maid. Somehow that spider had stolen her voice every time she tried to speak; it was like some dark hand tightening around her throat, making it hard to breathe. She couldn't help but wonder why the spider had not used it before in their last encounter.

"Shorty, are you sure you want to go. I know you agreed to come with us. You only began learning that silent casting thing."

Keno glanced over at Gagaran, turning away to look towards the mountains ahead of them. Her warrior friend was right if Kettor was secretly evil; why teach her to cast spells silently? Making a hand signal, Tin had taught her it was still a little strange to have to talk like this.

Gagaran grunted, not fully accepting her answer. Carefully finding the words to say. "look, I know I didn't have a good reaction about your nature…but I saw how much harder casting that is besides who knows what kind of deathtrap we are scouting out."

Tin chimed into the conversation, "I still don't know how they have any spies here every town the beast-men have brought nothing but ruin. The beast-men are even working with Jalbadaoth, so how did they survive unnoticed?"

Tina grimaced with her thoughts on the matter. "They gained complete control of the underbelly in the Empire. It's not surprising they can pull this off after that."

Keno had to wonder about that as well unable to decipher, which was the real Kettor minx the cruel and cunning leader of his followers or a kind kindred soul leading dangerous people.

"We can worry about the ruler's secrets later. From what little the empress told me, something strange has happened in the capital of the fallen dragon kingdom. our major concern should be sneaking past the beast-men patrols and villages."

Keno nodded in agreement to Lakyus as they trekked through the long dry planes around them. Which would make it hard to hide but also allow them to see others coming their way?

Gagaran shifted her hammer with a frown. "You have your doubts about this, too, right Lakyus. They haven't even needed our help much with this whole war."

Evileye saw Lakyus stop before turning around at them with a very concentrated gaze.

"I do Gagaran, but Kettor strikes me as a man of his word. For now, if we just scout out the place. So far, he has kept his word this is Better than being at Nazarick now let's get moving again we need to get close enough to use this teleportation scroll."

Keno stopped mid-step her heightened sense picking up ash and blood nearby. Spotting a small trail of smoke not far off, they might have moved to avoid it if not for the odd creature rising out of the shadows. It was covered in thick leather straps bound together into clothes that covered most of its tall, lean body, except for the shroud of mist covering the head, obscuring all its details. Keno couldn't pick out its gender by the androgynous look of its body hidden under all the thick leather.

It raised its dark long-fingered hand to stop them. Even its voice was indistinguishable of its gender.

_'Magla has cleared the path ahead. My summoner permits you to rest there before continuing.' _ The creature didn't speak a word aloud, yet they heard its words. Keno gazed at this odd creature that did not leave but moved to follow behind them. Not saying any more than needed, she wasn't sure if this creature was a demon or undead. But it radiated a powerful aura of negative energy.

Though Keno was a little wary of it to not even sense it before now, she moved closer to her sisters of Blue Rose. They were careful to only whisper or debate with silent looks and hand signs about what to do about this thing. All the while, the odd shadowy creature stood unmoving just watching them appearing so slothful it didn't even breathe or speak. Yet its gaze was filled with lust intently staring at all of them.

Lakyus urged them forward eager to complete this mission, and hopefully, the final task of lord Kettor's term. Once this was done, all of them would have to decide what they were going to do. Keno knew that it would be much harder with how much the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize kingdom changed in almost one full year.

* * *

**-Rita a Day Later- **

Rita slowly opened her eyes. Her body was still a little sore after...she tried to shoot up panicking hoping to get a clue of this new area only to grunt and feel a hand on her shoulder. Pushing her back down, looking up at the canvas of the tent roof and lady Kathrin smiling down at her with pride.

Rita fought off the grimace and vial, filling her heart with regret about passing out. Looking away from lady Kathrin in shame, knowing the only reason she stood a chance was by learning from Jaldabaoth. Not that she had an option in the matter, but it tainted her knowledge. The kind of knowledge one only gained from immoral and twisted sacrifices

Lady Kathrin reading her thoughts, smiled gently, lifting Rita's head to look in her eyes. With nothing but praise, pride, and joy.

"No need to feel shame, my dear kitten, one of the greatest things we can do is learn from our enemies. You have followed lord Kettor's wisdom, which kept you alive. Besides, you have finally made progress in your pack training." Kathrin hummed in deep thought before looking back at Rita. "I am curious why only use aspects instead of a full transformation?"

Rita tightly gripped the blanket gritting her teeth at the vile memories as her failure to change quickly. Jaldabaoth had tortured her for her struggles by making her watch him kill other captives until she finally gained progress. Ironically watching that demon use his aspects gave her the idea of using aspects. Instead of wasting more time and lives trying a full transformation like lady Kathrin.

"I tried, but every time it was like my body was on fire from whatever Jaldabaoth gave me. It was only by using aspects of Lycancat I could overcome that burning sensation. If I was stronger, I could have done something or stopped Jaldabaoth. Instead, I..."

Lady kathrin stretched a hand behind Rita's cat ears before rubbing her head as the regret and pain in her heart lessens. Allowing Rita to hold back her tears, she could not even give words to how horrible the memories of being in that demon's clutches had been. "My kitten, do not let that demon fill your mind any longer you are safe now. Though let this be a lesson in caution, I fear what would have happened had we not gotten there sooner."

Rita stared up at lady Kathrin in awe with warmth filling her being as the crystal-clear image of the demon's face hazed before leaving her mind for now. Still, she was hesitant to let the matter drop altogether. "What if he comes back, surely Jaldabaoth wouldn't just back off after one defeat?"

Before kathrin could answer, the flap of the large tent opened as emperor Kettor walked in with Leinsa, and a winged frogman with glasses in a vermilion suit who seemed vaguely familiar Rita couldn't think of why as she racked her brain. Only thinking of the blurry image of Jaldabaoth but unable to remember what his face looked like under the blue and gold smirking mask.

As lady kathrin kept patting her head with a content smile. She remembered the demon emperor's original form was that hulking monster pushing away the absurd idea that this frogman looked similar to what could very well be a stolen form. Another crime in the long list of injustices Jaldabaoth was guilty of.

-thank you Leinas, now organize the supplies and keep me up to date. You are dismissed for now." Kettor waved the elite knight away outside the tent, Rita could hear the happy cheers and what sounded like a celebration.

"You don't know how relieved I am to see you awake, Rita. There is no need to get up most of the fighting should be over for now."

The frogman bowed his metal tail curling behind him. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you in a more formal setting, my lady, and chosen knight of lord Kettor. Tell me how soon shall I expect an heir?"

Rita blushes and fumbles with her hands at the erotic thoughts of lord kettor. Staring at the ground, regathering her thoughts like most of the women in the army, she was taking a unique magic herb mix. So, it should not be possible to get pregnant pushing the ideas away; for now, she didn't have time to settle down yet maybe after a few years.

"Demiurge, we will have time for those kinds of talks later. Besides, Rita is still recovering from her ordeal, and we still don't know what Carnival is plotting in the capital."

Rita's heart froze in dread at the mention of the admin', which she still didn't understand what an admin' was, unable to hide her shock. She had thought they had already taken the dragon kingdom by now. But not only was Jaldabaoth here, so was the other monster.

The emperor, upon seeing her shaking, walks up to Ritana's bedside, taking her hand. "It's ok, Rita; you can stay here if you want. But we won't act till I know what they're planning, and this time Demiurge can assure we will have the sorcerer kingdom's help."

Rita noticed Kettor's gaze switch to Kathrin's watching their faces as they silently spoke through a message spell. They were debating something which gave Rita the time to go over the choice in her head. She didn't feel as confident in her abilities to face Carnival, which was possibly an even more significant danger than Jaldabaoth.

Taking a deep breath, allowing mistress kathrin to keep giving her head pats as Rita gathers her thoughts. Remembering her mother and father, remembering to be more careful this time.

As lord Kettor's words came to mind by letting her emotion get the better of her, she had put her life in danger and failed to save anyone. If she had calmed down and focused on why she was fighting him. Her choice would not have led to watching so much death and suffering for that demons amusement. Still, no matter how much she felt like folding over and enjoying this soft bed and forgetting about such worries

She was a warrior, her honor, and duty to protect her husband, and the emperor demanded she faces this threat with him. Jaldabaoth would not hold her back no matter how much she feared the hulking demon's true form. Carnival was just another evil that threatened Kyuketsuki's dreams and her own of a world without monsters like the demon emperor, the covenant of crows, or eight fingers.

"I want to help with this, my emperor, if you give me a few days to recover and let me talk with one of the gentle hand's healers." Rita couldn't help but smile, resolving herself to not allow the fear to stop her from doing the right thing.

* * *

**-Fallen Temple –**

Simmra takes up the pen she created and began writing in these strange scribblings they called their written language of this new world. Which if she ever got back home, she would be using it in one of her future books. She determined to herself that if she was going to be stuck here. She might as well practice her writing until she got back home. Plus, the last few meetings where just the admin' trying to get them to work for her while Delight and HK kept arguing about every little thing. She even noted they seemed to be butting heads every time they met now.

Sighing as she put those morons out of her head as she began to write down some of her ideas into a short story. Relaxing as she blends into beginning writing, nothing too elaborate just simple gestures of the story idea. Already these odd ciphers that were her practice writing looked better than the last one hundred tries once it was done.

What made it slightly easier to write was the ciphers where similar to Japanese. If not infuriatingly different in small ways was making it harder to learn. It felt like she was just scribbling lines on paper, which were not translated like spoken languages. So she had to physically remember each written word. Once she felt she had vaguely written out an idea, she put down the pen.

Simmra called over three of her disciples, handing them the script as they went over it. Nervously but bubbling with joy at being able to serve her. Simmra was still trying to get used to it but after a few days of thinking it over. Perhaps, the crazy voice in her head was partly right. She might as well practice her writing now if she could just write legibly in her disciple's language, she could get her first readers. Possibly even free beta readers.

The new girl spoke up, her voice quivering a little. Stumbling over her words as he tried to critique the work."Um, it's better your holiness but um…your symbols are still a little rough."

Gabriel was a bit more forward with his opinion. "The writing still needs a lot of practice, but the story is charming. My goddess, if you have some spare time, might I suggest some more personal tutoring with us. I know with just a few months, we will have it perfected."

Simmra smirked slyly Gabriel was cute when he was trying it helps, he was kind of handsome two claw scars on his shoulder and his nicely tanned skin, from working outside a lot. Though she had no interest in a serious relationship until she knew for sure, there was no way back.

Hanauma hummed before finally answering. "I still don't understand the point of the magic music. Why don't they just charm this villain."

Simmra sighed at Hanauma with her black eyes and dark hair, her skin tone was slightly lighter than Gabriel's with a different charm but really didn't seem to like stories. Simmra crossed her arms, trying to think of how to get Hanauma into them. If she could, it would be a great example of her writing skill to make someone fall in love with her stories.

Hanauma grumbling and Simmra thinking were interrupted by another disciple rushing in and bowing. "I am sorry, Lady Simmra. Some strange people from the Slane Theocracy are asking to see you. We told them you were busy as you asked, but they had knocked out our temple guards when they tried to make them leave and are demanding to meet you."

Simmra grumbled to herself as she told her three disciples to stay put. If it wasn't some annoying admin' it was something else. On her way to the front of her temple, she asked about this Slane Theocracy. A close neighboring kingdom separated by a body of water. This would be her first-time hearing about other nations, walking out of the temple, she saw six strangers, one of which had a white and gold dress. Which was clearly a WCI putting her on guard; she didn't have any way to counter it right now.

Preparing to teleport to the Alvanle city guild base the minute it looked like they might use it. Worse with her silent divining magic, most of them far outclassed any the other inhabitants of this new world. Sweating a little, this would put her in a tight spot if it came down to a fight.

"What is a demon doing leading a temple in the city?"

The woman with very light brown hair and orange eyes. She had on a female school uniform and purple-framed glasses. She also has a black hair accessory and has a light purple bag. Simmra didn't know what was in the small white handbag; she did sense some kind of monster was contained in the bag.

Simmra prepared several spells in her head to cast as she reached into her inventory, pulling out her daggers. Her tail uncoiled from her side, puffing up the scales as it withers around. it would be an extra weapon if it came to a fight. "Tell me why you have attacked my followers and what you are after here? Or leave."

"Do not mind the 7th Seat's rudeness. I am Quaiesse Hazia Quintia. I was asked to come here by our leader. We are hoping to meet with both you and the other two sent by the six gods in our time of need."

Simmra narrowed her eyes. They must have had a divine caster. Otherwise, they shouldn't know what she looks like. Fingering her spell ring, a little trap she created incase the admin' tried teleporting her alone into a battlefield again.

"Why has the Slane Theocracy sent you? Tell me this, and I will forgive you for assaulting my temple guard's."

Simmra could tell right away she didn't like any of them if not for the one leading them being polite. She would have used her prepared spell ring otherwise to trap them and call angels from the once floating city. Her eyes never leaving the woman in the white and gold dragon dress.

"We have a grave message to prevent a coming catastrophe, a powerful vampire who has taken control of the Baharuth Empire under his iron fist is headed here with his army of demons and undead. The Thousand leagues Astrologe saw the vision the other half of our team is already headed to get them. If you, my fine lady, would join us, we shall go to meet up with them."

Simmra looked over each of them with a critical eye, not trusting any of them. Though she preferred not to get in a dangerous fight with a strong unknown group. Glancing behind her to the nearby disciples inside watching ready to come to her aid. They would at least slow them down. Putting the idea aside, if they beat the nearby temple guards so quickly, more level 10 or 15 followers wouldn't do much good.

[Go with them, learn about this group before you fight them.]

Hissing at the idea of more people forcing her hand, though, the strange voice was right. She would need to learn about them before risking making more enemies. Plus, for now, she was still a higher level than all of them. If they turned out to be enemies, she would need to get that WCI away from them or find one of her own.

"What if I don't agree to come with you?"

"Quaiesse pleas tell the demon she doesn't get a say in the matter!"

The blonde gave an apologetic smile. "While I disagree with my rude comrade, she is right. We must unite against this monster before it comes for us all."

Simmra glared at the burnet, trying to hide her nerves. She knew looking weak would be detrimental to this situation. Still, she didn't know what any of them could do or if she could trust any of them; this could be a trap set by that clown.

"Please understand the six foresaw you helping us. We will explain more along the way if it eases your worries."

Simmra let out a breath relaxing her tail, curling it around her waist again for now. She would like to avoid life-threatening situations, but who knows they might be able to get her home or at least help her escape the demented admin'.

"Alright, call me Simmra, I can lead you there, but you're going to have to convince both of them to help."

Quaiesse beamed, as all six of them followed though not without keeping the WCI wearer in front of her at all times.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	20. Chapter 20 Deals, Dreams, and Nightmares

Authors note: I don't own overlord

I am alive and I bring chapter 20 sorry for the long wait though in just a few days I should have chapter 21 ready. The fate for the darkness will be fully revealed in chapter 22. please enjoy the long-awaited chapter.

Chapter 20 deals, dreams, and nightmares

* * *

**-Empire army camp-**

Her memories were still a little fuzzy about the events of secret pass city, which is what made it a little challenging to talk to her dwarf friend about the subject. "Sorry, I just can't remember what happened after I passed out. What happened to the city?"

Bardic looked away guilt still haunted him about not being able to help her, but he wouldn't have been much help in that fight. "Seems like the frogman tried to find information only to find them killed or useless. That demon killed everyone that knew anything about him before running off. the rest died fighting."

They walked around the makeshift fort in silence before Bardic spoke up again. "It's good to see you, ok, lass, I worried…" Her friend was unusually silent, unable to finish the thought. Not that she could blame him seems like everyone they knew for years was dying around them.

Rita gave him a bitter understanding smile, not sure what to say herself, looking at her right hand. Remembering that power, it still burned in her veins, asking to be called out. Clenching her fist, turning back to assure him she was fine though, none came to mind how to put it into words.

It was like she could understand why mistress Kathrin called most people sheep, this was only a fraction of what Kathrin could do. It was frightening, and at the same time, even this wasn't enough. Pushing away the painful sting of loss against the monster Jaldabaoth, along with the failure to defend those poor souls. Even after going all out it for not-

Almost getting lost in thought about mistress Kathrin's and Kettor words of the danger of overusing it at least until it could be minimized by some kind of magic core. She would prove Brain wrong one way or another.

"I know...I missed a lot though everyone looks to be in good spirits. How did they get Demiurge from the sorcerer kingdom so fast?"

"hmm, powerful teleportation magic?"

Stopping near the training ground where some of the soldiers were training with their downtime. Word of lady Tearus tearing through the last safe havens of the beast-men, all that was left was the capital. "Speaking of the topic, why is everyone celebrating seems a little early?"

Her long time friend beamed at her. "Lass the war with these beasts is over unless more come over from there land. Which, according to our spies, is a wasteland, so that is doubtful."

The royal knight's gaze wandered over to the determined and cheerful faces of those training struggling to get stronger. The gap in power between them was just as significant as those like Jaldabaoth or even mistress Kathrin to herself. She contemplated showing them her new abilities but pushed the idea away. It would be too hard to hold back and properly test her strength. She turned to the blood knights around the area.

"I see you will let me practice a little? Before we get something to eat."

Bardic gave her a confused look as she walked right up to one of the blood knights asking for a spar. Something not even the dwarf did unless he wanted a hard challenge. Rita worried a little about showing off. She wonders what he would think before her mind was eased by her mistress words. _'Don't worry, he will understand just remember not to push yourself too hard.'_

Activating all her Aspects of Lycancat and superior ability boost, the strain on her muscles stung a little though nothing more than a slight burning sensation. Though using martial arts and her racial skill as the mistress called it, did drain her stamina faster. Eyeing all five blood knights that had lined up, ready to fight.

Noticing the other soldiers stopping there matches to watch with surprise at the new power. Thankfully Bardic looked more worried about this change then fearful of her. Not drawing her swords for this spar, she wouldn't need them for now.

Kicking off to rush the first blood knight far faster than it could keep up parrying the weapon aside and striking with her clawed hand. The force of the attack was enough to send it sprawling on the ground. The chest plate dented in, struggling to get back up.

Rita felt a rush of adrenaline with a predatory smile; she rushed it with the other blood knights moving to attack. The sparring match only took a few minutes though she ended up killing all five blood knights by the end. While she might still have a long way to go, she scowled, remembering when they use to be so hard to fend off one. Now five weren't even a challenge to her.

'_Looks like I will have to ask mistress Kathrin for stronger opponents now.'_

"Lass, when in the emperor's name, did you learn to do that!" Her friend's voice drew their attention over to him before glancing back at the five piles of black sludge slowly evaporating.

Rita gave him a toothy smile before offering to tell him at the dining hall. Knowing she would have to be careful not to share too much of the true origins of these powers.

The dining hall, like most of the makeshift base, was nothing too fancy, though large enough to hold and feed all the soldiers. Though it oddly had a bar at the back with a familiar face, Photio was serving as the barkeep with much more energy and joy in his movements. He was far less tense than last time.

"We meet again, my lord's favorite champion, glad to see you doing well after what I heard happened."

Bardic was already giving her a questioning glance as Rita waved back, taking a seat. "Hey, Photio been a while; I thought you were still in E-Rental. Oh yeah, this is my longtime friend Bardic."

The barkeep gave an understanding smile back at the dwarf. Before bringing out welled cooked meat and corn along with drinks. It wasn't much, and after taking a few bites, it lacked almost any spice or flavor that wasn't meat and corn. Still, with the famine of the old dragon kingdom, food had to be rationed till farmlands and livestock could be regained.

"I was for a while till we got moved around since then, plus I heard Eight Fingers has all but vanished after the demon invasion of Re-Estize. Since then, lady Kathrin has moved us around as needed. For now, I am a barkeep and manager for the potion supply line. Been doing some real good here, not like before the boss lady found us."

Rita couldn't help but beam at the cheerful mood far less subdued than last time. Bardic was lost as to what they were talking about but chose not to question him on it. Rita was tempted to ask why he sounded guilty before dropping the notion. She could only imagine the horrors Eight fingers put him through.

Photio quickly changed the subject to something much lighter. "You must be pretty close friends. He came in here every day, whinging about being unable to help you. Wouldn't stop pestering me about any news." Annoyance evident in the barkeep's voice

Bardic glared at the barkeep, avoiding Rita's gaze. "Not surprised he might seem like all he likes is battle, beer, and coin, but at heart, he's a rock I can depend on."

"I don't Whinge, and the only reason I asked was the empress told me to ask yo' for any news about the Lass."

She couldn't help but giggle as her friend tried and failed to not bicker about whinging. It was just how she knew Bardic cared; he was always bad at waiting and sitting around doing nothing. She could only sigh, looking over to where Tarick should be resting. Still, the elf had finally lost it (like she knew the paranoid elf would.), and she never did see him again. Which was a little surprising considering how persistent he could be? Then again, if the demon emperor found him, he was probably dead by now.

Trying to put all the thoughts of those she wouldn't see again out of mind forcing a smile reminding herself, _'this wasn't the time for that.'_ Sharing pleasant company, a good meal, and safety for now, once she was done and the conversation died down, Rita turned to Bardic.

She tried to think of the best way to explain this without giving away the changes the mistress had made. Though after a few minutes, she finally organized her thoughts to start. "I suppose it started after Lady Kathrin started training me. Though I could never really tap into it before every time I tried to do what she showed me, I either passed out or just felt ill."

The dwarf took a sip of his drink with a frown. Staring at the amber liquid of his drink before replying.

"Guess that explains a few things I always wondered. Moonlight cursed hum…he takes another sip before continuing…only heard stories of them and survived one encounter, guess this makes the third."

"Wait, you ran into a Lycan beast before, how do they change shape?"

Bardic gave a sad grin, his eyes warning not to ask though he sighed when she kept pleading with her eyes. True be told Ritan had never even heard of them till Lady Kathrin explained it. Despite the dread in her gut about whatever he was about to say to her, it might give some clue.

Bardic sets down his empty drink before starting. "First thing you should know is this might not apply to you two. Because you seem different from what I know. The moonlight cursed as my clan called them only changed at night sometimes and always under a full moon. How they got cursed varied on who told the tale, but they could never control it even if they could it changed them…not for the better I might add."

Rita absorbed his words as he paused as if waiting for her reaction, but she just stared him down. It didn't help that she could feel the mistress focus on listening closely through her. This was the first time ever hearing of others like them. Though the mistress assured her, they were nothing like them already even if Rita didn't understand why from the description, they sounded very similar if less controlled.

"When they change, they are nightmares of teeth and claws to put down with resistance to normal weapons and heal most wounds in minutes. Even with magic, magic weapons, and silver coating, fighting one is never a guaranteed win. Once they change back sometimes, they remember others don't. Even still, they aren't the same as they were before. The only reason I survived one is that I ran into Tarick that night after one destroyed my home, and the clan only managed to save my brother."

He laughed bitterly with a grim smile. "Funny that only a few years later he went too now making me the last of me clan. Guess it's a good thing I found Jinna going to need to reforge a new clan before I pass. Else my brother won't stop bugging me in the great mine."

The elite knight patted his shoulder as the mistress' focus left her mind. Rita couldn't help but wonder why her friend seemed to be taking this so well after that. He just smiled at her as Photio brought another drink. Not a hint of anger, pain, or fear in his eyes while Rita could not help but feel the gnawing of grief and guilt. As she remembered the burned embers of the bar and blacksmith, nothing left to even identify who those bodies were.

"I know what you're' thinking. How can I be so cheerful after so much disaster has befallen us? Well, Lass, that is easy." Bardic leaned over with his short stature to push the drink to her with that kind smile he had the day they met.

Rita scrambled her brain to decipher how he couldn't be devastated; she might be good at putting up a front. Without mistress Kathrin helping clear her mind and cheer up, she knew she would be a wreck right now. So much had changed, and so many lost while she wasn't strong enough to stop the evils that killed them. Another burst of warm comfort and understanding washed those thoughts away.

"As my brother told me many times, 'We can sulk on a broken ax head or pick up another piece of metal and forge another one."

Rita had to resist standing up off the stool to shout what forging had to do with this. Was it to replace people just what even was that supposed to mean that was worse than Lord Kettor attempting to cheer her up.

Bardic laughed at her scowling face downing his drink. "I'll be honest Lass took me a while to understand what he meant too. Point tiss lass nothing lasts forever, so enjoy it while you got it. I'm sure our emperor would have my head if you left to take your shift looking so forlorn. Now I need to see my wife while I got time. She gets grumpy if I am away too long and not working for the forgotten one."

Before Rita could question her fellow warrior on what the sorcerer was doing here, let alone how that was approved in such a dangerous area. When had he gotten married and didn't tell her! He was already walking away quite fast and with joyful energy in each step. Now that she thought about it, how was he walking so quickly, or was she just now noticing?

Hearing the barkeep come over to clean the mug. "I can see why your such close friends though I must ask how is his (cough) hum clan making (cough) with a sex demon as a wife is like?"

Rita glared at Photio, blushing what was with people asking such weird questions. Like she knew or even wanted to see that it was bad enough when she had to put-up with-it a from Demiurge asking about heirs. The barkeep hands up in surrender, taking three steps back.

"Just asking no need for the death glare. Not that I have much spare time, to begin with; you know how the lady can be."

Rita could only sigh in agreement, not willing to voice or even think those thoughts. She knew the answer if she had enough time to complain, then she had time for more work. Which was always the answer, something she learned never to question even in thought.

* * *

**-Kettor and Kathrin-**

Kettor did his best to not let his mind wander back to rushing to check on Shalltear. Demiurge had assured him that Momonga would keep watch to give him time to rest. He definitely wasn't reaching to pull out a scroll to check on her, not that he didn't trust his friend, but he would not break a promise. He was already so undeserving of their love and loyalty that if he broke his promises, what would he be left of a blood-covered soul.

"Darling, your lack of rest is letting your doubts creep in again." Kathrin rubbed her naked breasts into his back as her sweet voice filled his ears.

Kettor gave a sheepish smile back though the smile didn't reach his eyes. He felt the madness of his dark mind demanding he check on Shalltear straining his already waning sanity. He knew his dear friend had that trap ready as they prepared for his Revenge on Those scum he knew they had that cursed item they need to feel the cold, unforgiving chill crack the skin as the vermin iced over a slow death. He couldn't even block out the dark whispers or look in any reflective mirrors without seeing that grinning shadow. Clenching his hands hard trying and failing to calm his breathing, he couldn't sit by and do nothing mental exhaustion or not.

Letting out an unsteady breath as Kathrin rubbed his shoulders with those gentle hands gently smiling in the mirror. Naked after a few rounds of stress relief in their own private tent. Right, Shalltear is fine, Kettor relax your human mind.

'_**Really but we are so close what if they attack and we are not awake to fight them. What if they gain control of Momonga hum. How human of you to fail again.'**_

Kettor's muscles tensed right back up at the mocking shadow, glaring while Kathrin scrunched up her face with worry. He tried to focus on her words as his mind urged him to close his eyes for just a few minutes as if something would be lost if he didn't. What could he lose his humanity, but if he could just stop needing to rest his mind, then he would be able to watch over his loyal servants and wives longer.

"Sorry, I was thinking of the dangers the report has."

Kathrin scowled with disapproval, using the mirror to stare into his very soul. "Lord Kyuketsuki, your eyes have been staring at your own reflection for the last five minutes. Plus that is a scouting report I read personally an hour ago, they have reported no danger in that region."

"Perhaps we should have some more pillow talks, my love?"

Kettor could not meet those worried eyes urging him silently to rest even if he silently boiled unseen. He promised to create a kingdom for them so he could be an emperor if he couldn't handle his share of work for today. Brushing off the five blood knights connections vanishing if Kathrin was more worried about using his rea-avatar name, then things couldn't be too bad. Even if Kettor couldn't understand how she could command his undead as if he gave the order.

Maybe he should just go to rest and spoon with his empress if he was this bad.

'_**We don't need rest, that is the prey's weakness. What is more important! is it your humanity or our dear servants and our FAMILY.'**_

Once again, he glared at the shadow feeling his heartbreak as those words trying not to respond. As some part of him almost desperately urged him to rest. Kettor pushed that notion away no, he would not fail again if he lost a battle. Kettor could recover, but if he lost Shalltear or one of the others, could he ever forgive himself? Jade's ghost haunts his memories, gritting his teeth.

Kathrin's mouth was moving, but his vision was getting blurry as fog filled his mind. Forcing his body to read through the reports so far it was all he could do to keep his mind on track. To not fall into the darkness edging at his vision.

Till he found himself standing in a void, reaching out to his feelings only to find emptiness like the void around him. This was not contentment but a lack of any feeling at all. Is this how Momonga felt all the time, just nothing without sharp bursts of emotion. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to skip mental rest. Though I don't feel tired now, this is a dream."

A familiar giggle filtered into his ears at those words looking around he could not find the source. Realizing it was Jester, though, he remained neutral, while he couldn't feel any emotions his mind knew to distrust them.

Finally, he heard footsteps approaching, reaching for his sabers only to find no weapons on him very odd. Was this a trap or a dream he couldn't be sure for now Kettor settled for being on guard.

"No need to be so on edge I have been waiting for this moment since you arrived in this new world. Watching, waiting for when your soul called for action. Then finally activated my gifted spell."

Finally, Jester came into view with colors; this was not a projection. It was her in the black and red with silver bells hanging off her outfit she reached up pulling off that smiling mask, her red eyes meeting his own. As long black and silver hair flowed down to her mid-back. She gave a fanged smile her vampire teeth showing.

Kettor exe has crashed…

As his mind quickly rebooted, cycling through what spell she was talking about. This was officially the oddest dream he had so far. Watching as she brought up a menu, the void became replaced with a nice diner, he visited a lot back in his world, just as almost perfectly clean as he remembered if you didn't notice the odd stains or uncleaned corners. Customers walking around them as if they didn't exist. The soft music hummed, covering most of the conversations around them.

"Much better, the endless void gets boring after a while. Now, why don't we take a seat and discuss our deal in detail now."

Kettor glanced at the booth before shrugging and taking the opposite seat. Definitely, a dream though not that he thought about it he hadn't dreamt since arriving in the new world.

Jester sighed heavily at this, lightly glaring his way. "This is not a dream even if it was one the consequences here will have a very real effect in the waking world. Your reaction is not unexpected, undead feel the emotion suppressant here the strongest."

Kettor had to ask if this was not a dream, then what was this place and what other races felt if this was true. It would explain the lack of even the tiniest emotion.

Jester chuckled at this softly grinning. "It depends on the race that I bring, and explaining would burn up our time. Suffice to say, the most basic core of the being is amplified greatly. As an example for humans is being so empathetic and emotional."

Without thinking, he raised his hand over his heart. Did that mean he really had lost his humanity? What did it even mean to be human to him any more searching he found only a lack of an answer. Showing his confusion. "Your saying I completely lost my humanity?"

"let's not pretend to be what we are not. We can spend eternity getting caught up on small details. Or we can finalize our agreement, my Champion, unless you would risk disappointing me like so many others?"

Even as incomplete as he felt he could hear the warning edge scowling deeply, as much as he would have loved to test one of his plans, there were a few problems. The main problem was he had no weapons; he couldn't access his inventory or even his spells. This left only one diplomatic approach, even if he couldn't bring himself to fully trust them. No attacks were thrown, and Jester had not spoken a single lie here. Unsure how he knew that?

"What do you mean, the convent of crows?" Kettor crossed his arms in contemplation.

Jester gave a hollow laugh, or was that just her own lack of emotions. His fellow vampire gave an almost sad smile before above the back of her head, a floating screen showing many people and beings, all of which ended up dead or turning away from her before vanishing.

"Lacking a few senses may make me feel incomplete...but it also allows me to see the truth of people. You are one of only a few who I have offered this deal. A true partnership I will grant small favors in return for a service rendered to me. Sadly most didn't work out (or even make it past the intermediate phase she grumbled), so I left them to their tragic fates."

Jester gave a dark grin to him, promising the same kind of ruthlessness he promised enemies. Though he had no fear, he knew the danger of information alone, it could make or break all his plans. Clear of emotions, he could easily see that this would be horrible, and he would never trust or work with Carnival, not after what she did to Jade. Glad he couldn't feel heartache, not noticing a single blood tear rolling down his face.

Huffing, he could only ask what this deal would entail listening carefully, as Jester explained in great detail. Her plan to break wild magic, which would not only take power away from the dragon lords, would allow her full access to at the very least this area of the new world. Even offering to create full copies of every member of Ainz Ooal Gown once she had the power and practice.

It would also make her far more dangerous; she could make edits that could affect the entire region they were in. Though Kettor turned down the offer to have copies of his friends that had not been on before the end of YGGDRASIL, if they showed up, it would only make him feel more hollow than he already did. If they would even be happy about it. As much as he was tempted, Momonga would love it, that would just be a lie that could ruin their friendship.

He would not look to the past again, thinking about it, his past outside of YGGDRASIL was distracting him. His mind clear of all distractions could see that the ghost of Nara no Kyuketsuki-ō would not stop hanging over him. That vampire of his old life would not die unless.

"You said I could ask more than one thing right." Cautious, he could not afford to waste this, and he could not just trust it either so better that he risk something he wouldn't miss.

"Yes, for each service, my Champion already getting greedy, or do you still not trust me? But knew even I have limits." Jester was very sly even without her emotions; it was as if she could read his very thoughts. If not for the lack of any mental magic, he might believe it.

Even lacking emotion, he could feel something rebelling in his mind pleading him to stop. Looking at his hands, this was a bizarre sensation to him, but he thought back to Kathrin, Ritana, Velvet, Clem-chan, and Shalltear. Then Finally Jade his lost creation; the only way to bring her back was to lose both Clem-chan and Velvet and that wouldn't be fair to either of them. It might not even work remembering the grief that caused him to create Nara no Kyuketsuki-ō. The same affliction that made him think he could just bring Jade back only to get stuck with Clem-chan. The part of him he had come to despites it might have led him to this world seeking to escape to die with some happy dream even if false.

Now it had only caused him to fail those who needed him; most worse, it blinds him to things he could have stopped if he had a clear head. How long before it cost him someone else glancing at Jester away from his blood-covered hands, the diner was not quite empty. Every customer was replaced by corpses of friends he lied to only to kill even if he didn't want them dead. Not noticing more blood tears rolling down his face. Looking over to see a blood pool in the dark lifeless diner seeing the face of that killer making up his mind.

Jester was patient watching him unknown to him; she saw that past in the screen above his head. Smiling darkly yes, she had not told him, but he didn't ask. She would never repeat the mistakes she made with the greed kings. With genuine deals, she would not be betrayed again.

Finally, he snapped out of thought, locking eyes with the administer with determination and suspicion of a trap.

"I want Nara no Kyuketsuki-ō to be forgotten forever, and second, I want the [downfall of kingdom and country] destroyed and brought to me."

Jester seemed surprised by the first one but lost some of her false cheer. "You realize I would have to delete all memories outside of YGGDRASIL and before the new world, right? You will never be able to recall anything related to that name again."

"Couldn't you just undo it later or put in false ones?"

Jester looked disappointed before tapping the table. The three world gem shards appeared along with a keycard with freedom on it. "These are what I want right now. My champion false memories would be the third wish, and even if I did grant it, you would reject them, which could lead you to distrust me and breaking our deal."

"So you wouldn't grant that but why-

Jester held up her hand to stop him. Kathrin would be enraged to see this, but what would she think of this, he wondered. Holding up her other hand as a projection of a brain appeared.

"We may no longer be human, but our brains are similar enough. Point one being an undead, you reject false memories the same as mind control magic. Point two, my kind of amnesia doesn't work like that; it would be permanent to do this I would need to cut out all connections to the name and its meaning to you."

Jester tapped her fingers on the table as he absorbed those words; even so, this might be the only chance to be rid of what was waiting when he woke up. Which would only pain Kathrin and the others more?

"Fine, but I want a promise that you will never destroy the souls of those close to me!"

Jester let a kind smile show not that she would when there were so many other ways to punish naughty champions. If it ever came to that. "I can promise that so long as you are my champion."

Jester snapped her fingers as pure black parchment burned into reality written in red ink, or was it blood? Jester's name on one side and a space for his on the other watching it fill out.

Kettor minx appeared in ink blood dripping down onto the table as he felt his eyes grow heavy, seeing the smiling joy-filled face of Jester standing.

* * *

**-Kettor's command tent-**

Kathrin jumped back as her lord thrashed about papers and nicknacks flying his tail flailing around, leaving deep cuts in the ground, desk, and ripping the tent. His slime wings dripped onto the ground, reaching out and dissolving and crushing anything that got close bone wings wide as her lord seemed to scream in rage and agony. Sending a message to Velvet to keep the area clear as the Assassin came in freezing in bewilderment at this turn of events.

Kathrin held up her hand, watching and using her spear to block and deflect the bat fang daggers. Trying to figure out, with growing worry what was going on. He was fine until he just snapped. Lucky, she was fast enough to react and move back as her love ravaged the room though not moving too far from where he stood.

"Lord Kyuketsuki, please calm down, explain or show me what I can do to help." She pleaded while trying to spot the danger. Finally, some sanity if barely showed those blood-red pools glowed staring at her. As blood-red slime rushing up and entangling the useless Assassin though oddly not burning them like it should be to her disappointment.

While her lord rushed her with blinding speed lust and madness in his eyes. Kathrin had to cycle through ideas with inhuman speed, finding the right response, shifting to her beast form just in time to get tackled to the ground. Her own wild instinct took hold as she wrestled with her lord unable to keep the smile off her face despite the situation.

The area around them grew darker and darker till no light was visible; everything else fades away. Struggling for dominance, Kathrin noticed he lacked any killer intent or hate; if anything, she could see only the desire for something. Unable to place what it was he wanted. Most of his thoughts consumed by a fog of madness, making his mood unreadable.

She needed a way to snap him out of this state, quickly realizing the best way to do this by mirroring her lord's actions. Hoping pain as much as she hated it, would cease this frenzied state of mind. As he went to bite her metal covered neck. Breaking through her nanobot armor shell just enough to draw blood. As she bites into his own throat, tasting his blood yet, the pain seemed to be overridden by overflowing passion, so intense it hurts heart pounding and head aching for release. Realizing he was struggling to hold back this mad emotion, which was causing this.

Kathrin remembered Rita experiencing this before now realizing it was a spell charging up massive amounts of mana. The blast alone would destroy the whole army base they set up. Its effect was unknown, but it was causing him an untold amount of pain to hold back.

Using her pack mates and message spells to get everyone to clear the camp as quickly as possible. Struggling to breathe as her lover in this madness, attacking trying to get far away. Kathrin could not allow this! Clawing and biting back to pin him down, not allowing him to vanish like the other supreme beings into the night. Allowing her love bites and claw marks to form if she couldn't calm him down, then this could just be rough lovemaking marking her love as hers allowing her feral instincts to take hold.

Kathrin had a sense of overall relief as she finally managed to pin her lord physically, seeing the pain and grief roll off him like a fog of misery. They needed no words to understand the deep love and trust in the eyes of each other. It was a kind of moment she had only dreamed of as the pressure of the mana filled the void around them, building with their moments up to agonizing levels. Mixing with waves of pleasure filling both Kathrin's and her lord's being.

Caressing each other while she had no idea what this spell would do? She knew that she would stay through it just as lord Kyuketsuki remained till the end of YGGDRASIL. Never losing her grip even as her claws dug in through his armor into his flesh. Just as his long nails cut into her armor shelled hips

Kathrin was amazed as the madness apparent enough for him to try fighting harder to get up and dislodge from Kathrin's hips and away as if this spell was dangerous to her. She pushed down with her whole body as the mana in the air peaked, staring into those eyes filled with a storm of emotions. His long tongue reaching up, wrapping around her neck, pulling her close.

"**I love you, please don't leave."** She could hear and see the inner struggle of lord Kyuketsuki's mind fighting itself.

"**I will always be by your side, my love."**

Kissing deeply as the darkness pushed outwards when her vision cleared. She found herself in the ruined crater of their camp, the waves of darkness quickly moving into the horizon—both of their armor and weapons around them in need of repair. Whatever the spell, it must have been at least super tier though she had not heard of anything like this.

Scowling her lord's strange eagerness to use this spell had created an enormous mess to clean up. Letting her scowl turned to a playful grin, not that she didn't come prepared for something like this. Brushing stray hairs out of her lover's face and picking him up bridal style.

She could never leave him like this after those words which repeated in her mind like endless echos. Opening a [gate] to Nazarick, she could trust her kitten and Velvet to handle the rest.

Once in the safety of his room on the tenth floor, she focused on her love knowing something had changed the effects of the spell most likely. Humming to herself, knowing her lord and creator would need her when he awoke.

Turning to Avada, the maid bowed, shocked, and blushing to see their state of ruffled and ruined clothes. As Kathrin undressed her love, tossing the damaged armor and weapons to the maid. "Please repair those and polish them, then let lord Ainz know that I need to speak to him when he has time. Till then, don't disturb me. My lord needs me!" she caressed his cheek, slipping them both under the covers of the bed and snuggling as close as possible.

* * *

**-Back at the camp crater-**

Rita was at a loss as to what to do as she pushed herself off the ground. Recovering better than most of the others, the blast was huge like a wave of darkness. The air felt supercharged with energy. The pulse faded out of view off into the horizon.

"What was that? Is everyone alright?"

Looking around, groans could be heard as Bardic came up with Jinna. Both of them shared a worried gaze with her.

Then Velvet and a very battered Clementine came looking over everyone before settling on Rita.

As they took stock of the situation, most of the supplies and camp were obliterated, few if any items spared scattered around them. Rita's own concern was where were the empress and emperor. Gathering all four of the knights.

As Clementine remained silent despite knowing something by how injured she was as if ordered not to say a word. So Rita ignored the Assassin for now.

"Lass, I don't suppose you know what we should do now?"

Nimble and Leinas both had little else to add, only that something caused Velvet to order them to clear the area before the blast. If it could be called that with no casualties at best, most of them were battered and banged up but past superficial wounds, nothing major aside from possible concussions.

Still, it leaves the knights in a bit of a mess. It would take weeks to make a new base, and the lost supplies were gone with little left. Meaning, they would be a burden to Shalltear's forces, and they would be in the open like this. Her duty was to the emperor and empress first.

Before she could come up with a plan, Kathrin's love and understanding filled her heart along with new orders. As much as she disagreed with them, they were for the best. Ignoring the others, for now, she quickly ran up to Velvet and Demiurge talking about the situation at hand.

"So you don't know where our supreme being is either this is bad I can't feel him anywhere close by."

"Yes, we should – oh help lady Ritana, what news do you have?"

Rita looked at them both before asking for a [silence field]. Once that was up, she took a deep breath, and she was not ready for this mess. Mistress calmed her nerves and allowed her to relay the new orders.

After explaining the origin of the blast of whatever spell that was, and that lord Kyuketsuki was safe back at Nazarick she then told them her mistress orders. To send the soldiers back to the empire and have the extra blood knights redirected to where they would be most needed.

"-so this was his magic. I have never seen any spell-like it. Did lady Kathrin find out what kind of spell it was or what he called it?"

"No, on top of that, my lady has for the supreme being's safety restricted him to Nazarick till the effects and cause of this madness spell can be confirmed. We are sorry to leave Ainz to finish up, but…

Rita bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She didn't feel like this was finished, not till all of the old dragon kingdoms' land was safe. It felt like another defeat; she didn't even know if she could help her lord with Nazarick defending him. Lady Kathrin's orders were clear. The elite knights would guard them both tilled ordered otherwise.

They both hummed, waiting for the rest. As Rita cleared her mind of the doubt for now. "… lady Kathrin says to use plan B3, she said you would know what that means."

Demiurge smiled grimly with a sparkle in his eyes that forced Rita to take a step back. Reminded a little too much of Jaldabaoth. Pushing the notion away, this was a loyal servant of Nazarick, not some mad demon.

"I see our supreme being's brilliance is truly stunning. Come Velvet. I will need your help organizing his undying legions with lord Ainz's death knights."

* * *

**-Fallen Flying City- **

Simmra couldn't decide what she hated more right now. This black Scripture members the fact they had a terrifying world item that could control people. The fact that they wanted her to fight some crazy powerful vampire _'most likely max level I might add'_ with such a vast army. To say nothing that most of the beast-men territory was already practically owned by them. Did she look suicidal or like she treated this as a game. Doing her best not to let her fearful shaking show. She wasn't one to risk dying for real, even if both of her idiot friends seemed dead set on it without even knowing the full story.

Glancing at Temra, the angel's eyes showed worries as well she knew just as well as Temra that their base was in no shape to even hope to fight this threat. Without a vast supply of YGGDRASIL coins to revive the fallen, even the pop monsters or move the base, not that the traps could be turned on or repaired if they could. Delight's army was still reasonably green while this one could just make new troops of every death it claimed. To say nothing of the vampire lord himself or whatever horrors he called his personal guard.

At the same time, she knew they couldn't wait to attack because once Upper Water hit soon. The snow and deathly cold in the mountainous area like this, then the undead who don't care about cold, would have a significant advantage. The only saving grace was that if they knew they weren't showing it.

As here, scrying magic showed one commander of the undead army. Another vampire who looked beautiful in the royal white and gold ballroom gown looking over reports and very annoyed at the paperwork. Which wouldn't be too bad if every gut in her body was screaming at her; this is a trap. She didn't dare voice that opinion not just for fear of Carnival but of the fanatics who fought this vampire…

No, that was too strong a word they ran from them because it was maxed level even if only an NPC. One made for combat, which was terrible for a support healer to fight! To say nothing of their level difference, which made it even more of a nope fight. As if it wasn't bad enough, the vampire lady's red eyes turned to look at her as the viewing spell blew up.

Thankfully she had a ring with a spell to auto-activate countermeasures. If only she had one to shield her heart racing as the blast hit her shield wall as fear and despair filled her mind, and they wanted no demand, she fights this! It took all of her willpower not to scream at the fools frozen by a terror that she couldn't run Carnival would kill her. Simmra knew to fight that commander would kill her, and it wasn't even the lord vampire.

'_Stop, don't freak out. You can get through this alive just think how you can survive. Let see if I was a vampire lord first thing would be sending in spies. Learn about what wants me dead.' _Yes, that could work. All she had to do was find them and then decide which side was less bat shit crazy to be doing this. How would she keep Carnvil from finding out that it would surely be a painful death if not by HER hand then by HK! Which seemed to be sliding more into being the clown's puppet as the days passed? Or was that just him going crazy she couldn't be sure, but neither was preferable.

'_**She can't see everything at once, just wait for the right moments.'**_

Hum, that crazy voice was back though it vanished again just as quick. A quick check showed the same results: looming death threats were definitely driving her crazy.

Still, she didn't know about the black Scripture's arrival, which meant she didn't see everything now how to find a way of what the clown was watching or get lucky, and she might survive past winter.

Noticing a strange reaction from both the clown and Draudillon both dropped to their knees. As a wave of energy passed through them all. It brought a chill down Simmra spine, tail to the bottom of her hooves if she was affected before she was terrified beyond what she thought possible watching in disbelief as a scream filled the room all eyes turned to the wearer of the WIC

Watching as the air shimmers around them the WIC and its wearer shine with darkness that swallowed up light, the black icker crept over them till they were totally covered in it once it passed the world item was gone!

Nothing was left of it, even stranger. The wearer started to attack the other black scripter members with a mad frenzy using the weapons, skills, and magic they had on hand. Lost to reason the same way she was not far behind at the fear of this power, which now must be asked. Who the hell was she facing! Did they already know of them?

Simmra's heart wouldn't stop racing, turning to the ruler of the dragon kingdom and the clown. The ruler's eyes were dilated with fear staring at her hands. "I can't feel any of my wild magic."

Yep, that was it; she was running out of the room, not caring if she was spotted. If the vampire could do this, what could it do when the vampire focused on her? This thought alone was more than enough to drive any doubt in her mind which side she was taking. The first thing would be to get away as fast as possible to the city of that vampire and ask for an alliance.

Noticing her angel following her stopping to their request.

"My Lady, what has you so terrified?"

"No time Temra gather every NPC that is loyal to me. Tell them to avoid the ones loyal to the others that meet me at the gates of the capital we are leaving. I must get to my followers and warn them."

The angel's feathers wings fluffed and gasped as if in disbelief. "You can't mean you will abandon them."

"Temra, we cannot fight whatever did that, Delight and HK are crazy enough, but I am not. We can't even fully mobilize the floating city, and I will not die a pointless death. Besides, would you rather save those we can or risk losing everyone."

The assistant angel's face looked downcast at this but accepted the words they knew the odds. They didn't have time for that as the air shimmered again with a [Gate] opening. Only it looked glitchy with red static.

Out stepped another clown dressed in black and red with silver bells hanging around them and a smiling mask hiding their face."Oh, running already, but we both know HK won't allow that he probably already has this place on lockdown."

Simmra pulled out her daggers, gulping as sweat ran down her body this was bad. It was-

"Oh, so fearful is my Champion's power really so frightening? You haven't even seen him, and you're ready to piss yourself and pass out." The evil chuckle chilled Simmra's soul, barely able to think straight her fear plain to see by this point.

How could she not? She was just an average worker a few weeks ago; she didn't sign up to risk her life or fight BS magic that could one-shot WCI at this point let HK chop her head off. She is sure as hell wasn't fighting that without way better odds that didn't look like sure death and worse.

"My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Jester troop. Ugh, it is bright." As if adjusting to the light for the first time in years covering her eyes with her hand.

"I don't have time for this."

"Even if I can't help you, my Champion might be willing to listen. If you can prove yourself to Ainz Ooal Gown?" It was a little hard to gauge this person with them practically cowering in the light.

Then she remembered that name one to both respect and fear shit x10.

Cursing over and over on loop in her head, this couldn't get worse at all; it had to be a sick joke; otherwise, she was worse than dead.

Slap

"lady Simmra, please get a hold of yourself. We can't help anyone like this."

Rubbing her jaw, she thanked Temra recomposing herself; she could cry herself to sleep in fear later. This chance, however slim, was better than giving up.

"What do you want me to do to prove myself." Hoping it wasn't crazy.

"Simple meet up with a level 50ish vampire named Evileye traveling with Blue Rose her team then protect them and escape the city if possible."

"That doesn't sound too hard, where do I find them?" Slightly hopeful though senses, she wouldn't like the rest.

Jester masked seemed to move into an even creepier smile that drowned her hope. Moving to not block the [Gate].

"I can't tell you silly, that's the challenge. I also believe my fellow admin' and your friends are coming to find you. Should they catch you or Blue Rose, my deal is off? I would hurry this [Gate] is about to close in 5, 4, 3."

Simmra bolted through without a second thought curses her luck and this world it was hell, give her back the poisoned and dying one already!

* * *

**-Kyuketsuki room-**

Kettor roused as the fog of the dream lifted. Fading as some part was missing, which felt great. Like a weight that had been dragging him down had been lifted. As much as he still distrusted the admin' this little meeting had shed some light on her abilities. Which he quickly realized were non-combat-based.

He was kicking himself for not realizing it sooner. That still didn't mean that Jester didn't have a few hidden tricks she wasn't showing still. Her sharp mind was the most dangerous part of her.

As he opens his eyes, The usual stress which builds up that he was keenly aware of at all times Was gone. Along with the dark whispers in his mind. Which only made him question why it affected him before now.

This line of thought was halted by the comfortable sheets of his private room with Kathrin holding him from behind. He was moving his hands to sit on her arms, waking her.

Rolls over as he blanked on how he got here. Meeting those loving golden eyes enjoying the moment even if it didn't last more then a minute before Kathrin hugged him close.

"Glad to have you finally awake, my love. ********-sama what happened and what spell was that?"

He strains his ears, but the name she said vanished like a whisper into something inaudible. He gave her an odd gaze remembering he told her she could call him by a name in private, so they were alone. But he couldn't remember it. He tried questioning what his real name was as Kettor minx answered back.

"My name is Kettor, my dear, not that other one. Please tell me how we got here. I can't seem to remember."

Kathrin furrowed her brow staring hard at him as if looking for some answer that should be obvious. "You don't remember, do you?"

Kathrins ears twitched in annoyance, her eyes sharply watching him. Before explaining what happened as he was doing his share of paperwork.

Kathrin unwilling to stay in the dangerous area used [Gate] to move them back to Nazarick. Then distributed the army either home to rest or across there new territory of the empire as needed.

Kettor thanked her for her quick thinking before moving to get dressed. "Great work as always, can you get ready at the very least we should meet up with Shalltear."

Stopped by his empress's iron grip and her rare hard dominant gaze. He would never say it out loud how that strange gaze made him shiver.

"No, not till we can figure out what affects this spell had on you already, I can tell your power feels diminished. Who knows what other effects it had!" Kathrin's tone left no room for argument.

It was very odd to see Kathrin, so worked up about something. This was less than ideal, with Momonga moving to take the capital where enemy players where waiting. He had to be there to help out.

"My dear, you can't expect me to do nothing."

Kettor knew he could order it, but he was trying to have his beloved empress be more independent. Which made it harder to turn her down at the cleary dangerous and cunning glint in those eyes.

"Then tell me what your job was in the supreme being realm. Then I shall accept your punishment and drop the matter." It both was amazing and terrorizing how quickly and carefully chosen the question was.

Kettor sadly could not even begin to answer that question. The well of knowledge that usually came to mind with painful truths never came. All he could do was tilt his head to look like he was thinking to hide his blank stare.

None of this went unnoticed by Kathrin's sharp gaze. Seeing right through the tactic,_' She knows me way to well'_ he couldn't even bring himself to lie to that disappointed and fearful gaze that brought a pang of guilt to his heart.

"I don't know what is this supreme being realm, is it a dream I had in the past?"

He barely answered before Kathrin jumped him checking over his whole body. Scanning for curses, injury, and any other trace of sinister magic that she knew to look for. He could do little to suppress his blush or the way his heart fluttered at the care and dedication his creation took solely focused on his well being and safety.

Kettor wanted to tell her to stop that he was fine, but he trusted her to know when something was wrong. If she was this worried, then she must know something he didn't.

After thirty minutes of checking and double-checking, she gave him space. The series scowl on her face told him enough.

"Your memories appear to be affected along with your power. I am sorry, my love, but I can't let you leave Nazarick till we can be sure what effects this magic has had on you…

Trailing off as she mumbled theories, fears, and thoughts in a way that made it hard not to chuckle at how cute she looked thinking so hard.

While they dressed to be decent, both their usual gear was still being repaired.

Kathrin growled as a thought came to mind. Turning with absolute rage away from him. "JESTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! SHOW YOUR SELF NOW Before I make you regret ever meeting my lord!"

While mumbling very loudly about disloyal administers along with long and frighteningly detailed and gruesome death threats.

The air shimmered as it was not a shadow projection that showed up, but the same vampire he met in the dream Jester bowed to them, removing her mask.

"Hello, my champion and his company, how may I help you."

Kettor had to physically hold back Kathrin in a tight hug as the shock melted in milliseconds before she was ready to murder the clown right on the spot.

"You know full well what!" Kathrin was practically pleading with her eyes alone for him to let her act on the murderous impulses.

Sadly he couldn't for better or worse Nazarick's secrets depended on not making Jester, an enemy for now. Finally, Kathrin calmed at the silent message after ten full minutes of unspoken argument. Which did little to diminish her pure wrath at the smirking vermin.

"Oh, you are displeased my Champion, but I have done as you asked. All knowledge of ******** will never again haunt your mind and here- Jester brought out a shredded gold and white dress that was little more than a pile of rags all power it once held gone.

Most striking was the golden dragon head no, it couldn't be, but the design was unmistakable.

Jester handed the remains of the WCI (world-class item) to Kathrin. "Just as I promised, the wearer of this item is either dead or busy, killing his comrades by now. As an added bonus."

Kettor had a moment of realization at Kathrin's tale about his sudden madness. With dull eyes as he silently asked the price.

Jester gave an empty smile of understanding, bringing up a status screen, no his status screen. Along with a map with a red circle, the center of it was right next to the city his army camp was at.

Jester sang out a rhyme which, while a little cryptic, didn't take too much thought to decipher. "For both wishes, a deaths debt due and wild magic subdued by admin' rule. As Champion's proof a new world class~~."

"Not all favors will be so steep a price, but that is the highest cost I will ever ask of you."

Kathrin seemed to be trying to glare Jester to death and failing. "What was that about wild magic, _Admin_?" Saying the word as it was the most hated enemy.

"Creating a zone where wild magic can't be used. Be careful how often you ask for favors because even I can't say what each price will be though I can tell you after testing that this is the highest one."

"What else would you like to know before I attend to other business." Jester was undeterred by Kathrin, who was all too eager to drill out all the information she could.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Avatar Name**: Kyūketsuki O Wasureta/ Kettro minx

YGGDRASIL age 87,600

Aliment -600 world corrupter

**Race vampire**

Racial classes

Lesser vampire lv15

Vampire 10

True vampire level 10

Elder Crimson king lv5

**Job classes**

Blood drinker lv9

Blood dancer lv9

Blood knight lv5

Abyss Paladin lv5

Valkyrie: blades lv5

Cursed Weapon master lv5

Commander lv5

General lv2

Unholy Alchemist lv5

World corruption lv1

Total level 91

Racial level 40

Job level 51

HP 80

MP 80

Physical Attack 63

Physical Defense 61

Agility 71

Magic Attack 63

Magic Defense 61

Resistance 100 exceeds the limit

Special ability 100

Total 691


	21. Chapter 21 Rediscovering one selfs

Authors note: I don't own overlord

Fixed some errors I missed moral of the story do rush because if I do then I have to fix the error on three different sites now for this story. Sorry if the grammar errors made it this chapter hard to read.

* * *

**-Kyuketsuki's room 9th floor-**

Kettor couldn't believe what Kathrin was suggesting, sighing as the elite four, Malga, and Entoma, along with his empress. He had to argue to not get Velvet pulled away from her job. If Kathrin had her way, a parade of guards would be following him through the halls. The only reason he agreed to the current group was that he was used to the elite four being around him at all times. Malga could be a silent and deadly Protector when not throwing endless praise his way. Entoma, he hoped to get to know a bit more even lure to hold him in equal or higher regard then Momonga.

Despite the self-inflicted memory loss, he felt great. Still, now his negative emotions he had shoved in a corner were out and stronger than ever. Which left him bitter and angry that the rest of Nazarick would take Momonga's orders over his. While he couldn't ask them to change how they felt. When the other guild members were around, things were done by vote, not guild leader orders.

It felt like another betrayal and abandonment of what he knew, like the guild members leaving him all over again. As much as he knew it wasn't what Momonga intended for this to happen. The children of Nazarick chose this as much as it annoyed him. So he had hoped to change there mind via proving himself in his best skills, finding exciting challenges, creating allies for Nazarick, and killing its enemies. Which he was so close to before the event ruined his plans just as he was so close to proving to them that Momonga and he should have equal order standing.

He was a little ashamed to admit that it had evolved in the time he ignored these feelings. No, he wanted to have a higher say then Momonga. Yes, he had been a little reckless, but hadn't he always has chosen the harder path that was the fun and danger in hunting guilds, even small ones, Trying soloing quests meant for large groups. Glancing over all the trophies taken from his hunts in the room.

Kyuketsuki's only total failing so far had been that strange dream where he made a deal with Jester. While it allowed him to think clearly and logically, he lacked the emotion at the time to understand that Kathrin and the others would be worried. The heart was as important as logic; it's what kept the razor's edge of his self-destructive Tendceis like his blood frenzy in check.

Nor would it undo how much he had opened up to those around him now? Who each know some part of his past as Kathrin explained the situation to them. He had hurt them without even knowing it at the time, denying them from knowing his history, not that it had anything worth remembering about it.

All nine he could trust, and it put him at ease. While staying in Nazarick made him feel uneasy for reasons, he was still trying to understand fully. He wondered how Momonga would react or if he knew anything about his past.

"Worry not my elite knights, my loyal assassin, my favorite maid, and my empress. This is only a minor setback, in fact… he trailed off as an idea came to mind. He had a new world-class with unknown powers and skills to test. Reaching deep, he found something that wasn't there before in place of his darkness—a void created by his hungry and wanting with a need to destroy and rebuild.

After all, World Disaster was destruction and ruin. Still, corruption didn't just destroy it remade things made them…. better, sexier, cooler, and rebirthed the world, so what if it made some things weirder everyone had quirks that's what made them unique.

This world-class did not explain how it worked, and Kettor didn't know if or how he could pull up the description like usual. Which left the old fashion way to find information in YGGDRASIL. Find out himself through trial and error.

His curiosity got the better of him, trying to think of what this world corruption class even did. It altered what magic could be allowed in an area and broke the lock on the administer realm. This was helped by Jester, so that was the peak of the abilities. What would be the regular use of it, or was it passive…no it didn't feel like a passive job class. If he didn't understand how it worked, using it could endanger his low-level servants and subjects. The library might help, but even he could admit for one wild magic was not a type he really understood. Nor had he heard of a super tire spell that had such a long-lasting and wide range blocking certain magic types.

OK, this world job class partly involved changing the stage of things. Like how his harmonizing conditions changed status effects and revived fallen NPCs…

His eyes wandered over to Clementine. She was incomplete still a part mad assassin, part jade but neither of them. Humming in thought as he approached her, his mind was filled with ways to complete the transformation in many ways. It got him thinking Clementine also had a part of Velvet in her too. He would never get Jade back. This didn't mean he wasn't still peeved that Clementine's incomplete change was a reminder of his failure.

Then looking over to Ritana, the sweet keeper of his heart and His favored warrior, she would have trouble mastering her racial classes without a magic core. He knew he could help with that, but first, he had to be sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"My lord, why are you looking at the useless assassin so much?" Kathrin let her mask of indifference slip a little as annoyance lightly dusted her tone.

Kettor's cautionary part was strangely absent now. This should worry him, but he felt he understood why Kathrin disliked Clementine. She was incomplete, something his world job class was helping him understand and realize how to fix. He wasn't crazy; He just knew how to fix Clementine into his perfect assassin with world corruption.

"Now, don't be so harsh on dear Clem-chan. She can't help that she is only half-finished lucky. I now know how to finish that. Also, please have Velvet come to my lab. I must level as soon as possible."

The others gave worried glances at each other as if Kyuketsuki's behavior was out of place. He ignored it for now. After all, he felt great as his mind worked to understand this new puzzle before him.

Kathrin narrowed her eyes but did as ordered. It only took a minute for Velvet to appear through the [gate]. Kathrin was more worried than ever, especially by the mad grin on Kyuketsuki's face. Even if she was curious about what he would finally do about the useless mad dog of an assassin.

"Excellent, please follow me. I need to test something in my lab. This won't take long."

Kathrin told the others to wait while she followed her love; this would either be horrible or the assassin would finally get put in her place. Without the ghost of Jade to keep her safe smirking at the thought.

Kyuketsuki takes in the state of his half functional lab. Looking for something, he didn't know what at first, but it would solve the puzzle of this job class. It didn't work on nothing. He needs a base to work off and something else? He knew this would help Clementine. Help him get closure and strengthen Velvet. Even if he didn't understand how until he just needs the right potion to get this started.

He needed closure if he couldn't get it from jades elusive killer, then he would get it by fixing Clem-chan. The difference between them was subtle, but Jade was just young, not even a year ould in YGGDRASIL time. She was innocent, just wanting to please him. Clementine, on the other hand, knows what she was doing. She enjoyed her Psychopathic tendencies.

To fix Clem-chan, she just needs to be changed adequately with full mind and body corruption. That didn't sound right though he could not place why too focused on testing this magic. Shrugging if he couldn't think of a reason, it didn't matter. She would thank him once her mind was adequately balanced with Velvet's.

Stopping as his hand grasped a few of the highest undead healing potions, his lab-made. Discovered Back in YGGDRASIL, if any living being drank this, they would die instantly. Except for Kathrin, she could switch her polarity to Negative energy.

Beckoning Clementine closer, he expected a different emotion, but he felt excited to be testing again. It was like he was back in YGGDRASIL still, researching a class to find the pros and cons. Oh, if only the other guild members hadn't taken up the levels so he could make more. Tabula was the worst offender taking so many. He had to pay extra just to have room for Kathrin and Velvet. He never did work up the courage to make another after Velvet's death.

If he had known, would he have gathered more levels and collected data crystals to make Jade sooner to strengthen her to be ready? Then everything would be different, he grimly acknowledged.

"Yes, my only master, what do you need?" Clem-chan was so eager, but he hated the way it reminded him of Jade and yet not at the same time. He could usually put up with that, now that would change everything would be better.

Kettor called blood out of the massive tank in the back into his palm and down into five of the top tier death potions. The strange feeling and knowledge came to him, smiling overjoyed, knowing this would work, breathing deeply at the mystery this would solve.

The drinks smashed together glass melting down, absorbing into the swirling mass of blood and negative energy. Feeding this force of change and reality-altering magic on a molecular level. It took great concentration and will power to hold together.

But it formed into a floating skull and crossbones turned with this creation to both of them. Velvet, the more sain one, took two giant steps back as if knowing how great this was going to be. Kyuketsuki couldn't blame her; he was just as curious as she was.

Clementine so eagerly looked at the seething riving mass of death and blood smoking with evil. Most humans would be horrified by this. Clementine wasn't like most humans too proud to step back.

Only smelling the sweet, tangy blood, Clementine wanted so much she had not gotten to feed last night. So she eagerly opened wide and drank the concoction without fear. Until the pain started, Withering on the ground as her master watched her suffer from that mad smile. The madness even reached his eyes for the second time; in this position, that was less than pleasant.

Seeing this brought a begrudging joy to the assassin despite the pain, they shared madness that only they could understand. Two souls twisted by the world. It seems his memory loss alone let it out.

Kettor watched her change, losing the spaded tail her hair growing out longer, becoming deep red then light pink. Her claws changed her eyes, both becoming deep red as black veins cover her twisting body. Clementine wasn't done though she needs something else, or this pain would eat her whole. Jumping at Velvet.

Supplying more blood into this strange new vampire as it sank into Velvet much to her shock. Looking deep into his eyes focused on where this would lead. He couldn't be sure, but it improved them, made them stronger, and made them safe from threats.

Burning chains encircled them both as they merged into something new. Concealing the changes happing drain more mana, then Kettor thought it should be even with his blood as a substitute for MP.

There were no screams of anger or rage as he feared it was almost silent if not for the burning chains and strange mashing of flesh. Then the chains were sucked into a burning void below the new creation. First, he saw its hair long and coiling tendrils of pink. Red and mismatched green eyes greeted him in the feminine face with four fangs long forked tongue licking the air. An athletic body with big breasts and a perfect figure. With black and white sets of wings opening as a long king cobra for a tail which hissed happily at him landing on beautiful clawed feet.

Adorned in burning chains and a long dress made for combat not hindering the movement at all with no weapons on them, which was odd. The power difference was most striking; this new fusion radiated power and strength.

He stopped feeding blood into the creation, seeing as she was just drinking it now, not fueling the spell.

Then the wave of fatigue hit him like a tidal wave, but he felt stronger, and now he understood what this power did. It took things, deconstructed them, and reconstructed them into something new at the cost of around 10 percent lost in matter and energy. It was not perfect; instead, it used what was given to create what he envisioned or wanted to make intent was just as important as knowledge. Frowning why he had chosen to fuse them, isn't that what he wanted to avoid?

No, he didn't want to bring back Jade to spite both Velvet and Clementine. This was different; some part assured him. Neither was lost or forgotten like his parasitic past but instead fused into something better, more durable, and deadlier.

Sure some parts were changed or sacrificed, but it was only to ensure they didn't die so quickly. Clementine's knowledge, pride, madness, and blood lust was tempered by Velvet's calm, humble, clear head, and rule guided hands.

"Hello, my only master, who I thank you for this glorious power, I shall make your enemies scream as their very souls burn in my punishment chains." The double-layered voice spoke full of energy, gently floating with all four wings, with chains wiggling out of the floor from a screaming void.

Or he created a monster that, if unleashed, would become everyone's nightmare even his own. Right this creation was above both his level, and Kathrin's and its powers were unknown. Doing his best not to show his fear. It wouldn't do at all beside Clem-chan (which twice now had been a more dominant personality) seemed loyal enough. Momonga might fear the NPC betraying him and having a higher power. Kyuketsuki did not fear his creations; he loved them, thereby countering any making your own worst monster tropes.

Clem-chan whispered "[Reward chains]"

Kettor tried to think up something to say before he could comment two chains shot out wrapping around him struggling as a heat filled him looking at this Nephalem. That seems like it fits. It was half-angel and half-demon. "I am glad to see that worked my lovely creation. Tell me what your name is?"

The Nephalem licked her lips silent with lust and desire. Her hair twisting around her as if to try containing that pure overwhelming lust. Even with his high resistance, Kettor could smell the soul powder filling the air. Tempting him to come closer something, he didn't feel like testing right now.

This felt like a test as neither of them moved, staring unblinkingly at each other. Resisting the intoxicating smell in the air. The soul dust coming off the chains shouldn't be able to affect him then again, he should never have had to power to fuse them both.

"Aww, so cruel master resisting my love after that terrible drink you gave me again. Do you like seeing your Clem-chan suffer? Very well, I shall reward your strong will? My name, my only master, is Clemvet Angin, would you at least share a kiss with me to get this bitter taste out of my mouth."

Kettor grimaced as the chains retreated back the soul dust lingered in the air around Clemvet like a light mist. Some kind of special skill he had to guess. If it could affect him, then it might be deadly to living beings.

"I just gave you more blood then you needed."

Clemvet's grin widened, wondering how solid her pride and will power where to defied his expectations. Kyuketsuki knows Players that would crumble with a well-timed threat. Clementine remained after two soul shattering events. Even now, the telltale smirk taunted him to try again as she came closer. "Yeah, but it was cold, my only master, how about I taste you now?"

A familiar shadow popped up in the lab's dim lights.**_ "Geez, so active my champion, let me show you what your new class has created."_** Jester's condescending and disappointed tone was dripping from her voice.

Kettor had Clemvet's status screen pop up...

Level 100! With a mix of classes from both of them, the stats were even worse. He dares not tamper with her again. The flavored text was…what was this nonsense. He couldn't even see her abilities, magic list, or skills.

Noticing Clemvet shaking her finger at him, his lower level was stopping him from looking at them!

The status window closed without Jester's consent. "Naughty master, you will have to play with me to see those." Clemvet was playful and frightening as her eyes turned to the administer.

"Is this shadow demon annoying you master shall we destroy its soul." Clem-chan, as he decided to keep calling this new creation. Giggled with glee and open blood lust at this prospect.

Jester's projection turn to regard the creature with what almost looked like fear. Subtly itching back ever so slightly, he couldn't help but smile slightly at this.

"No, though, why don't you head outside while Kathrin and I talk to the shadow demon. If I scream, though, feel free to…show it your worst."

Clem-chan looked disappointed but smiled again cheerfully, making a watching gesture to the shadow projection. Before leaving the laboratory, much to Jester's relief.

**_"I hope you know what hellish monster you just made. Even I fear that thing as you should, or did you even think of that before creating IT!"_**

Is the fear of Clemvet why the administrator sent a projection instead of in person? Or because of the other business?

**_"Anyway, I just came by to make sure you don't….overload yourself with this world-class." _**

That was very odd, if not enjoyable, to see Jester's fear roll off her.

"I already understand it plenty. I know I can use it one more time today."

The mana drain, even with all that blood, was huge. Kettor did his best not to show it; he needed to be sure about it but the downside to this spell? A skill he wasn't too sure either way the drain was not combating compatible or at least a last resort kind of attack. Still, he needs to see what else it could do.

**_"OK, just be careful, my crazy champion this is a new world-class even for me. I almost dread to see what you do next with it."_**

…

Kettor gained some insight into this world job class with that. He now knew that Nazarick's library would be of no help to him. Jester would probably be watching what he did with it. Which meant he would have to be careful when to use it and how. Already he could feel he was close to leveling it up. He blamed Clementine for the massive drain on his MP. This was just as bad as World Disaster, but it would be his trump card if he could find the best way to use it.

Hopefully, Kettor's next test would bare less risky results that didn't make him just a little afraid for his safety and glad he didn't need sleep.

"Kathrin, help me set up. I think it's time we got Rita a magic core, and I know just what we need."

* * *

**-One hour later Kyuketsuki's lab-**

Kyuketsuki held out his hand as black sludge and red human blood mixed in his hands around the pieces of the shattered death orb. Pulsing and moving as it swirled and shifted into a vaguely heart-shaped orb thing.

Beating slowly in her emperor's hand waves of dark silver radiating off it. The tides of silvery darkness gave off both divine life energy and the deathly cold magic of a lich. Which if Rita was, to be honest, it was frightening, but she didn't step back despite the fear even without Kathrin's warming feelings.

The pulsating dark flesh whispering to Ritana's mind asking to take it promising power and immortality that would devour her mortality and weakness. Unable to suppress the shaking as it was so close, all she had to do was take it.

"This is slightly different than how I made the last magic core for Kathrin; however, it should work the same and be compatible with the nanobots in your blood."

Kyuketsuki was silent as if thinking before smiling as an answer came to him. This dark mad grin was unpleasant. She trusted him that this wouldn't be bad for her.

"Normally, I would need to make more of your body automation in nature to lower the risk of rejection, but that would take far too long, and be agonizing. This method should be less costly if not slightly riskier. All you have to do is put it near your heart and don't pass out no matter what-

-Also, do not let it drop either, or you might die."

Rita looked to her mistress, who gave an encouraging nod and grin. Her eyes were sharp and cold warning, she would be displeased if she rejected the magic core.

Gently taking the magical core heart thing and She placed it next to her heart watching in horror. As is black veins pierced her skin, watching it spread up her right arm, feeling a deep sharp burning sensation as a scream threatened to rip from her throat. Her arms shook, looking at her lord and emperor's eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. He didn't say how much this would hurt, but she tried to keep it from showing.

Fearing looking down as the sound of flesh ripping and bones cracking, she dropped to her knees. The pain increased so much she could barely think, but her arms strained muscles screamed as her body told her to get this thing away before it got inside her. She looked down when she couldn't feel her arm, which was covered in silver and black sludge mixing together. Watching in horror as it melted down to the bone rushing up into her heart, noticing more blood rushing into her open chest wound.

Looking up, Kyuketsuki was channeling blood out of the blood tank down to her. Which made it hurt less, realizing it was eating the blood, and her arm. Looking down, the monstrous thing was now inside her chest. It was surreal and strange to see it eat her own beating heart right before her as the open chest wound. Began to close up as black sludge filled the wound, turning into silvery metal shaped like her missing chest and shoulder, then took the shape of her arm bones. Still, the pain had faded at this point.

She watches unsure what to think as her arm was remade in silver and black liquid metal. She reached her other arm over to touch the strange new muscles as lord Kyuketsuki tried to warn her. It was too late, feeling the pain returned as black and silver metal crept over her other arm. Melting down as well to a stump of her shoulder into her heart, then back out as more fresh blood was fed into the new wound.

The new wave of pain was just as intense, and she couldn't hold back the screams feeling her arm bones crack, her flesh melt before her eyes, and her nerves burn then overload with pain.

Only to be just as quickly reformed anew in liquid black and silver metal her mind when blank watching this horror and wonder of the power of the supreme being. He stopped supplying blood as the new arms took shape with clawed hands sharper and more durable than her old ones. Each part had metal sections that slid open as more silver and black liquid metal crawled up and down her body. Unable to look away as her flesh boiled under the corruption of this magic heart as if hearing her wish for more power.

Kyuketsuki called out to her, but her ears filled with metal as her vision burned as liquid metal began to cover her eyes. Her breath hitched, but she held onto consciousness barely as her flesh was melted down and corrupted now being remade, hearing her heartbeat slowed to a steady, never shifting beat of 80bpm power filling her like never before.

Now she understood how Lady Kathrin felt steady calm and authoritative. She could feel her level rising, her mana pools growing as the black and silver pools consumed her. Showing her power and knowledge that was not her own. Finding the razer edge of serenity and madness, which threatened to drown her if she passed out.

Dare not look away for even a second as lord Kyuketsuki spoke to her, filling her mind the pain melted away. Replaced by total and complete devotion and love with a want. No need to protect her new creator. She was reborn in this liquid metal place. It was so warm licking her four fangs.

Finally, just as it seems, it would go on forever. The silver and black colors cleared her vision.

Her new body was seamless and smooth black, and silver with pulsing gold lights. Standing as Kathrin brought her a mirror to see her new physique, it had the same shape but was more fitting a golem. Even her eyes softly glowed gold. She couldn't help but smile even if her humanity was diminished less but so much more. An intense hunger filled her. She needed to eat now, grabbing her stomach.

Rita couldn't go out like this as serene and beautiful as this metal body looked. Then the body as if reacting to her thoughts opened in sections. As silver and black liquid rushed out, covering her in fake skin that felt just as sensitive and real as her old skin. Before closing leaving Rita naked but looking human.

Now she could feel all the nanobots in her body control them and feel strange new sensations she never knew before. At least if she wasn't so hungry right now. Grabbing her stomach as she realized the intense need for materials, mostly meat and blood. Which would be turned into energy both positive and-

"Stop, don't switch polarities just yet until Kathrin says you are ready. Negative energy is hazardous to your living organs until they have adapted to it."

Glancing up at her lord rebirth as his creations show just why Kathrin hailed the supreme being as master of flesh and blood. She understood so much of why Kathrin acted the way she did now. Even why the sheep that were demi-humans and humans were so lacking. Thinking of it, her stats popped up. She was now level 43, along with the changes she could see. She had lost a class but gained shapeshifter. Her lycancat was now a corrupted hybrid, a mix of lycancat and automation? Not human how odd yet it felt right strangely after all humans where weak they had limits and followed blindly without question.

They were affected by their limits like Brain. The thought made her growl at such a weakness.

She couldn't slay evil like that or protect her new creator and love. Which had freed her of the shackles of mortality and weakness. The grumbling of her stomach stopped her thoughts; she was so hungry.

"Odd your core must not naturally produce the energy you will need to eat unless...

Rita turned her gaze to the supreme being as he pulled out a powerful ring, and she could see the magic coming off it. But step back all the way to the table hissing at the ring, something in her…her heart warned her not to put the vile ring on.

The supreme being gave her a strange look, turning to Kathrin feeling her mistress. Thoughts reach into her mind with disapproval. She sent back her own thoughts without thinking. Warning her of the instinct that forewarned her of the ring.

"It seems the change has given her a fear of the Ring of Sustenance for some reason?"

"Wait, Rita-chan, how did you see the magic on the ring."

At the questioning stare, Rita tried to speak, but her throat hurt too much. So she sent it via the thought link '_It is a skill Aspect of Lycancat: supernatural sight.'_ Rita thinking this was normal despite never having this passive skill before it didn't burn either. It felt natural like Rita was always meant to have it and just couldn't use it before.

"My lord she has a new special skill would you still like to have her put it on."

The supreme being rubbed his chin, staring hard at the ring before putting it back into his inventory. "No, the magic core is different than yours; it may endanger her to try forcing it on her."

"Kathrin, I want you to help train her personally and study the changes and effects. If I can do this again or if you can replicate something like this, you may be able to lighten your mental burden of pack mates network."

Rita could only wonder at these words if she wasn't so hungry. She would love to know more secrets of this power granted to her. To understand why everything felt so different, yet she still felt like herself.

"Oh no, Rita, you can talk with Kathrin later; for now, you need to eat before your body eats itself. Kathrin put some spare clothes on her and meet me at the Staff Canteen."

She watched him leave scared of his warning, isn't that what she just watched? Yet also her chest felt like it might explode with bliss as his care surely this rush of emotion is what the mistress felt? Kathrin gave her little time grabbing a spare maid uniform throwing it to her along with her two swords.

She began to dress though the hunger pains slowed her down. Lady Kathrin came over to help her dress. She tried to thank her, but her throat still felt so dry. Coughing looking down in shame and annoyance at the body's weakness.

"Don't be too upset; you will get used to the changes in time, and now we can test your true powers, my lioness. No longer a sheep like the dwarf or lowly guard dog in heat like the useless assassin. You are the first to be blessed by our lord's new power and have helped him grow stronger. Take pride in this and never doubt yourself again, for we are lord Kyuketsuki's perfect creations. We can't fail because if we do, it reflects poorly on our supreme being remember that."

Rita felt a pinch at this hissing in pain but also at the strange feelings filling her heart she couldn't describe them; they were so powerful and wild. It was hard to control them or grasp them as they changed so fast, making her thoughts a mess. Knowing mistress, Kathrin was right; they would show the world lord Kyuketsuki's justice and loving protection.

"This also makes us perfect should we fall, then we shall rise again. Death means nothing to us only that we must learn and become better to kill all weaknesses in our hearts. So long as you remember this, know that lord Kyuketsuki's unending love and loyalty shall never leave us. You can feel it, can't you even now feel his powerful aura."

Rita nodded even as he was walking away, realizing some of the feelings as this aura of blood. Its sweet smell knowing she would never forget this intoxicating smell ever again. How had she had so much trouble remembering it before? Smiling dimly at this overwhelming storm of feelings making it hard to think. She would be able to track it anywhere, no matter how far it went.

"Now now calm down, I know it is hard, but we must work to earn his favor. Show him we deserve his attention more than any of the harlots or tempests. Be patient and work to the bone, think, and learn what he wants most. Become his desire made flesh and metal. Knowing we, my little lioness, are better than those disloyal vermin or beasts of this world or any other. Do you know why?"

Rita shook her head no, it made sense in such a weird way, but she couldn't understand why. Hoping her lady would hurry up, she was starving right now.

"Because we are loyal and devout incarnate just as the supreme one wanted. Despite the crippling hunger filling you here. You are listening, not even thinking of complaining or running off. So obedient and loyal in ways your old self could never understand."

Once Rita was dressed and ready, Kathrin stepped back. "Now enough teasing my lioness show me your new power and race me to the staff canteen. Beat me there, and You shall get to sit next to lord Kyuketsuki perhaps even get fed by him."

The thought alone was enough without thinking Rita Aspects were on despite the low energy. Only enough for Aspect of Lycancat: wild grace, Greater crimson fur, and beastly senses.

The new one drained her energy so much it felt like a mistake, but mistress words eased the worry. She would make it. She just had to run the pain dulled her muscles tensed before blotting out of the room at top speed even then Kathrin was still ahead careful not to knock anything over.

It was a challenge just to breathe. Rita's new body was not used to the strain, but she refused to stop. This was a test one her mistress would punish her for failing like a sheep or dog would. Rita was above those poor beasts. She would prove it. Reaching past her limits, pushing herself despite the hunger. She might not know the place, but she knew the smells to look for following the scent of food.

Even as her body ached, she saw it just in sight racing there just as her powers faded. More ravenous than ever before, feeling like her body was going to start eating itself any minute. Panting for breath as lord Kyuketsuki gazed at her with pride and worry just as Kathrin landed next to her smiling.

"You can match half my full speed. Your endurance could use some work."

"My dear, you didn't have to test her right away, sigh…I suppose it doesn't burn like before right, never mind answer after you get something to eat. Why don't I feed you? I don't even know if you have the strength to feed yourself." Lord Kyuketsuki pulled her close, helping her into the feeding area. Showering her in worry for her being and praise even if Kathrin let her win.

Rita felt her heart flutter with the new stronger emotions like a tidal wave they would take getting used to the sensation and figuring out. Not that she would ever complain about them.

* * *

**-Round Table Room-**

Ainz was shocked, to say the least, and not only had his friend gotten reckless again, the effects, according to Entoma, but were also unbelievable. They had enormous implications, and most of all, were something that would almost surely not have been allowed in YGGDRASIL. Unless the devs felt like being the unfair designers they were. Ainz would have to test a lot of things now from seeing if this made tier magic stronger to finding a wild magic caster to see if it was true. This was not addressing the levels he lost or Kyuketsuki's strange acceptance of Kathrin's orders.

He didn't even know where to begin…oh right the memory loss that would be most important. To check first but how to do it without letting him know Entoma and Shalltear were spying on him for his safety. That would be the hard part he seemed to be opening up more to his NPCs before he decided his past was too horrible to remember any longer. Still, at least this meant it was unlikely he thought about returning at least. Which is part of what he feared was Why his friend was more secretive than usual.

No, he had a whole other three can of worms to open that would be tricky and not be comfortable to open up to. But he felt like getting to know him better would put him at ease about this erratic behavior as of late.

"Thinking so hard, lord Ainz and here I thought you knew it all."

His flaming eyes met what he knew was Jester's voice. Only it was not a projection but the real one. As the eight edged assassins surrounded her waiting for the order to attack.

"What do you want now? I have an attack to be planning, and the guardians are all getting ready to meet me."

The masks smile widened as Jester bowed politely, not scared in the slightest.

"Oh, but most of them aren't even on this floor yet, they must be slow. As to why I came. To trade for the world gem shard ally of my champion."

The grand gesture did little to assure Ainz that giving it would be wise. With the three shards already fused together into something different. His critical eyes could see that the gem shards were essential for whatever the administrator was planning.

"Oh, why should I give it to you something that can stop spells so easily. Seems like something you would love since you avoid fighting so much. Is that why you tricked Kyuketsuki into accepting your deal."

He had a hard time reading Jester, but he thought he hit a nerve there by her sudden stillness.

Ainz couldn't be sure till he tested her more, which he would since she wanted this gem. The light seemed to annoy her significantly, probably from the traumatic events of having to avoid it so much.

"Now let us not be rude lord Ainz saying such mean things with little proof. I almost think you want to test that theory."

Jester was good. If not for his experience role-playing and being a guild leader, he might miss the subtle clues. Thanks to them, he knew that she was trying to play off the jab very well. She must have had years to practice. The problem is she had not drawn a weapon or even started to draw mana to attack, so it was a bluff.

"No, I only want to know what you are willing to give me for this. I can't trade it for a bad deal, can I?"

He could hear Albedo's message she was nearby waiting for his orders. He had the upper hand now. Even though Jester was an unknown. The way she acted and move it was similar to the least confident fighter of Ainz Ooal Gown. Also, if she did have a trap, ready. Albedo could buy him time if need be.

Jester's mask smile lessened as she relaxed very oddly was she tense now or worried because this was so hard to read through the mask.

"I can trade a lot for it more than worth your while I have valuable information on the three players. Along with a lot of other things, just name your price, nothing is too much for me."

That was clearly a bluff, but he could sense that her powers had grown, so she felt confident that no matter what, he asked for she could grant it. Aizn was tempted to go for broke and asked the wildest thing he could think of, but he didn't know how she would react or if she would really attack for the gem shard if pushed.

At the same time, Ainz as guild leader, could not give up this gem shard lightly. It was far too powerful to just give up. This would be tricky, but if he could haggle the price high enough, he would come up with the better deal. That is till he realized something she didn't tell Kyuketsuki of the three players, so she knew it would only lore him to fight, meaning her goal was to keep him out of it.

"Strange, you say that now and not in front of Kyuketsuki himself."

Jester stood straight up her mask, frowning now with a despaired gleam.

"We both know he is in no…

Jester stopped still and shivered, turning to look off to where Kyuketsuki's room was before turning back the mask neutral, but something was wrong. The expressive mask seems less lively now.

…condition to fight, he needs to re-level up, and that last action proves he needs practice before I feel safe for him. _Did he even think of the ramifications if this thing got out of control?"_ Grumbling the last part much to Ainz confusion.

Before Entoma reported in a message spell that both Clementine and Velvet went into his lab only for some mighty new and unfamiliar person to walk out. Its power was higher than Kyuketsuki's and Kathrin's. She couldn't see levels, yet the children of Nazarick had an odd way of telling who was more potent in power. Along with determining who was an ally or enemy, something he would love to learn more about when he had the time, or was it just their programming.

Putting this worrying news away, he would scold his friend later right now he had a deal to make.

"Be that as it may, why would I trade this gem with you?"

Jester crossed her arms, annoyed knowing she would have to be upfront for the deal to work.

"Alright, let's barter I can double your YGGDRASIL coins in all of Nazarick. Supply you with a few items drops that you found only in YGGDRASIL, and provide support for your battle with Carnival. If this is still not enough, I can double my champions exp gain to help him level up fast."

This was a bit more than he was expecting; it seems that the wave of magic really boosted her creative ability as an administer. Which is why he couldn't just agree he needed to think about this. Jester could clearly back up what they were saying, and they wanted this gem quickly. Or was these the easiest things she could give right now he had to be sure.

"Interesting is there more if not, I will have to think about this offer. It would be bad form to rush after all you seem to have so much to offer."

Jester's mask went blank, which was very strange, to say the least, though it also unnerved Ainz even if he wouldn't admit it aloud. This did prove something Jester didn't want to wait; she wanted this gem shard now. Which is why she was so eager to offer up so much so quickly.

It didn't mean that was the best deal, and it didn't say with her new limits that this was all she could offer. Unless she was bluffing, which could also be true.

Then her mask smiled creepily again then before maybe it was a bad idea to push this one.

"OK, just remember to call me when it becomes too TROUBLESOME to hold onto lord Ainz."

He rubbed his mandible as the administrator shimmered away into thin air. Which unsettled him. There is no way she should have given up so quickly. He got back to planning as Albedo rushed into the room well it was time to meet and plan with the guardians anyway.

* * *

**-Staff Canteen 9th floor-**

Kettor was still a little unsettled by the hard lustful gaze of the new Clem-chan did she even blink. He really was starting to regret the actions he could deal with Velvet; she was nice if silent most of the time. Clementine was vocal, but her antics could be controlled. Clemvet He did not dare test too much, not just because she was one big unknown. Why he had done that on a whim.

The need to test the power, but why he wouldn't have done that before, no matter how powerful it made the fusion? Yet he couldn't resist before at that moment, eager to test it even at the end of both Velvet and Clem-chan. It didn't make sense to him at all. Katherin was right, he had been affected, and he didn't even know what else was altered by his foolish risk-taking.

Was it his new world-class, his one lack of something or something else entirely. He would have to keep testing his rational response to be sure. One thing was certain if it would help them even slightly, he was willing to try it.

His focus right now was feeding the dragon steak meat to Ritana, who was scarfing down every bite the fork brought to her mouth.

It brought a smile to his face to see her doing so well. Her energy was back, and she was clingier than usual, embracing his touch despite the blush on her cheeks. All too happy to take every bit he could give without complaint. Or wait if he went slower. This was different than how she usually acted. He remembered the dates that she would rarely wait to eat if she was hungry.

Now he could hold the fork out of reach of her mouth for five minutes straight, and she would stare but not say anything about his rudeness. He could test this more, but it physically hurt him to hold out any longer.

Definitely, the new world-class affects not that he had any MP left till it replenished in a few hours. The drain was so huge more than that it seemed to bypass his blood drinker classes altogether.

Plus, Kettor needs to rewrite the marriage contracts now. What place should Clem-chan get that was the question. Her eyes alone said she would no longer accept the lowest rank, but he could not make her empress that was Kathrin's spot. Scowling slightly, this was a whole new headache to think about.

Sighing why it seems like everything he tried only created more problems to solve for himself. He could go to Ainz, if not for the feeling that his friend would scold him and ask him questions. Kyuketsuki could no longer answer about the dream of the dying world as Rita briefly explained what he had told her before he forgot.

He could learn the rest later comfortable enough to keep to himself for now. The plus side he no longer feared the crowd, this was definitely a part he forgot. This made him question if he had not messed up in trying to ignore his shadow before.

He couldn't help but wonder who he was, his lips tugged down. Kyuketsuki wasn't bloodthirsty like most vampires that he knew. Yet, he wasn't opposed to spilling the blood of all who opposed Nazarick. Ainz, no matter what was a friend and he now grappled with this sense of jealousy over the control, he had the final say in all things.

Not that Nazarick could have two masters. They would make poor servants to both. Yet in his empire, he had control, he knew it was based on half-truths and misinformation. At best, with only a limited amount of faithful servants loyal to him.

He oddly felt at home in Nazarick and like he didn't fully belong either, not yet. This was annoying him again as Clem-chan leaned closer to him. Seeing every part of him.

A distraction! He needs a distraction now, or that deviant would embarrass him here! Glancing around, he spotted humans in Nazarick. One looked familiar for a reason he couldn't place.

Rita, now able to eat by herself, would be OK as he got up, putting up his most charming smile. He approached the two humans, one with brown hair and boyish looks the other with long blonde hair.

All the maids looked jealous as his eyes locked on the two. Which made him want to meet them more at least. Only his most loyal servants would get his personal touch and quench his odd jealousy. He found himself fighting back along with some grim thoughts of how to change that pushing them back.

No, he was Nazarick's protector, and Momonga was his friend's, bad Kettor. Breathing out slowly to calm his nerves, he had been ignoring these feelings far too long. A mistake he would not let linger too much longer.

He would nip them in the bud after he knew why humans were in his home.

"Hello, what are two lovely humans doing here."

The maids were whispering, which only made him happier, knowing they wanted the attention but knowing they had not earned it. Yes, he had definitely been shoving his dark thoughts in one corner for too long by just how happy that made him.

"Uh, I don't think I have seen you around before, but I am still getting used to Nazarick it so huge."

"Tuare, why are all the maids looking at us so heatedly. Did I mess up again?" The brown-haired girl whispered.

Kettor couldn't help but grin at how cute humans could be and how outraged the other maids were when no one told them of him. He wasn't cruel, though if anything, they could be molded into his servants widening his fanged smile at the ideas of how he could gain another level in his new world-class.

What to change, how to improve them and make them better. Kettor Schooling his thoughts, no ask permission first great. He was acting as bad as Kathrin wanting to turn every human in the empire.

Kettor took a seat across from them though now he must have had a strange look by the way they both shivered. Think you were human once, just act normal.

"No need to fear I am but Nazarick's blade cutting down and wounding all enemies of Nazarick before they get close. So long as you are here, it must be my friend Ainz who welcomed you here. Unless you are intruders I should worry about?"

Why did he slide to scaring them that is not normal they will hate him now. Oddly only the brunette seemed rattled. Bringing a burst of joy to him at the taste of her fear.

"No, we are just having lunch for our break. Ninya and I are going to meet up with Sebas later to train more."

His eyes gleamed at the mention of Sebas, keeping the frown off his face. He wasn't' really sure where he stood in the order chai- stop being so jealous ugh this is not what you came over for.

Before Kettor could ask more, he felt the Nephalem approach her eyes drilling into his back and felt himself sweat. As her arms wrapped around him, followed by her wings concealing his body.

"My only master, are you ignoring me. You know that's cruel. I might need some affections to feel better."

Clem-chan was proving to be harder to control than ever before. Why did he think it was a good idea?

_'No, you got this, don't make that classic mistake. Just breathe and assure Clem-chan nothings wrong.'_

Kyuketsuki brought her hand up, kissing it gently along with two wings in reach. It stated the ravenous lust of the Nephalem for now. She shivered in joy, somehow moving to have him sitting in her lap. Her cobra tail stared down both human maids.

"I only came over to find out more about two odd humans in Nazarick Clem-chan. Besides, I can make time for that later."

Hoping that this would state the aura of lust threatening to override his common sense. The sooner he finds out all about her abilities and parameters, the better.

Kettor had given up on her flavored text, which he couldn't even begin to grasp.

"Would you like me too, mhh…

He quickly distracted her with a kiss as much as he couldn't decide if he loved this or hated it. Her mad ramblings would only scare them off. His curious mind needs to know why they knew Sebas and how they got here.

_'Ainz hasn't told me of these two.'_ He bitterly thought the name Ninya did seem familiar. Where has he heard of her before?

"Does that answer your question, Clem-chan. Now can I talk two these too, or should I just jump to training? my unstable abomination."

Lucky or perhaps in some twisted way, the term abomination didn't offend her. content to hold him for now. _'note to self if they ever un fuse kill or lock Clementine away forever.'_ It still eluded him because her personality was so dominant. Every single time he tried to replace it only to have it pop back up more twisted and hungry than before for his attention.

Kyuketsuki was starting to think Clementine curses him to suffer her madness forever. Not that he was totally sane himself, but at least he didn't let death threats roll off his tongue at every opportunity.

"Sorry about her, why don't you two tell me about yourselves? I can always message Sebas and tell him that lord Kyuketsuki, master of flesh and blood, ruler of vampires, and master of the forbidden arts. Will personally train you in whatever you are seeking to improve."

What was wrong with him today after waking up, he was acting differently, doing things he knew he wouldn't have approved of before. Worst of all, now he was showing off, with titles he hardly cared for in the past.

The more he self-analyzed his actions, he couldn't find fault with his actions. Yet he knew that his past self would never have agreed or be Mortified by this display. So what had changed who was he, what defined his new personality? Unclouded by that forgotten vampire of his past?

Still, he didn't let any of his true thoughts show through his happy mask. Something he was still a master of. So long as it wasn't clem-chan or Kathrin, which seemed to see right through him. Both a comforting and frightening truth-speaking of Kathrin and the others were coming over.

Sighing, he turned to the two humans listening to what they had to say he would learn about them and their place in Nazarick. It wasn't like Kathrin would let him leave till he could find the answers to his change in self and assure her fears.

Ninya, as it turns out, he had run into once and killed her as Therus, yet he couldn't find in himself to care. Tuare, her sister, was predictably a slave of eight fingers saved by Sebas. Both were interesting, and he had to resist testing his new class out.

Even if it would help him understand himself and re-level, he could do this.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Clemenvet Angin**

Age:?

Alignment -?+ evil true protector

**Racial level**

True vampire lv 5

Succubus lv10

Angel of the fallen lv5

Nephalem lv 5

Eldridge abomination lv5

**Job classes**

Black Warden lv 10

Blackguard lv5

Blood drinker lv10

Talisman master lv10

Bone Shaman lv5

Assassin lv 5

Master Assassin lv 5

Soul chains lv10

Soul paladin lv10

Rascal classes 30

Job classes 60

Total Level 100

HP 85

MP 79

Physical attack 100

Physical defense 95

Agility 95

Magic attack 82

Magic Defense 79

Resistance 74

Special ability 35

Total 744

**Bio:** Violent waves of chaos and order chains of damnation and holy border. Ruler of madness and serenity twisted in chains of purgatory punishing the wicked and caging the innocent for one true master. Feasting on the blood of all enemies with sadistic certainty, held in check by blinding clarity protector of the fallen and corrupter of souls. Lost in the madness of love but guided by unstable hunger for more. Cursed with all seven sins yet blessed with all seven virtues, five taken and nine remain with their only master to bind this horror of talismans, chains, and flames. Too wicked for heaven yet too pure for hell. Lost in between sanity and madness do you dare to call this monster born of abomination, vampire, angel, and demon you own. Love without limit or watch it turn its gluttonous fangs on thy. Pridefully claiming all too weak as toys and pets till they break in this perfect nightmare of balance.

**Ritana Enruos**

level 43

**racial classes**

corrupted hybrid: Lycancat/automation lv8

**Job classes**

Fighter lv10

striker lv5

shapeshifter lv 4

Magic sword lv10

Inferno swordsman lv5

Archer lv1

**Known martial art skill: **9 total/ heavy strike/ twin fold slash/ ability boost/ greater ability boost/ superior ability boost/ Four flames shell cracker strike/ flaming shell aura/ Fortress/ blazing Fortress

**Known spells:** 11total/ 0 alarm spell/0 healing touch/ 1st rabbit ears/ 1st grasshopper legs/ 2nd flame sword/ 2nd blindness/3rd stone skin/ 3rd fireball/ 4th Rapid fireball barrage/ 5th Grand fireball/ 6th Grand fireball storm

**Known special skills**: 9total /Aspect of Lycancat: silver claws/ Aspect of Lycancat: crimson fur/ Aspect of Lycancat: greater crimson fur/ Aspect of Lycancat: wild grace/ Aspect of Lycancat: Jaguar's strength /aspect of Lycancat: beastly senses/ Aspect of Lycancat: supernatural sight (passive)/ Aspect of Lycancat: lesser regeneration/ Aspect of Lycancat: greater regeneration


	22. Chapter 22 Ash Pit

Authors note: I don't own overlord

I have made some adjustments do to a request for marking scene changes. I don't know if the horizon lines and the ideas I had for making one are not staying when I save it. So not much I can do about that till I think up a marker that works for scene changes besides Horizon lines.

Chapter 22 Ash Pit

* * *

**-An** **unknown amount of time later-**

While it was nice to talk and hang out with both Tuare and Ninya, they did need sleep. They had their own jobs, and with his mana recharged, he needs to practice more. In a way, he missed the ability to sleep, but it allows him to work and plan.

So far, the second test had shown him that [Tainted fusion] took two-thirds of his HP, and [Blight rebirth] took one third. So, he could use it three times. The cost was staggering and would slow down his testing. While he spent some time working in his lab and using blood magic as much as possible, he regained the lost levels in [blood drinker] and [blood dancer].

This should put him at ease if Jester didn't show him that his stats had not improved or changed. Another mystery to solve, or it would force him to change his style of fighting if he couldn't get them back to normal.

'_I could just focus on getting back to level 100 and leave the fighting to Ainz.'_

No, he wouldn't be shown up like this turning to the mirror in his lab, no shadow staring back frowning—only his own Jealous face. Which felt worse than when he heard the whispers of the shadows. At least then, he could put the blame on it now knowing the shadow was just a by-product. Born of his own ill feelings, he had been ignoring.

After organizing the new potions and turning off the lab, for now, to save resources at the very least, he would have healing and other buffing potions to help in the battle. Exiting the lab, Kathrin, Bardic, and Ritana were missing. Nimble and Leinas were talking with Entoma, and Clem-chan was looking over his trophies all over the room.

"Where is Kathrin?"

"Lady Kathrin had to take care of her work. Arche needs training with Velvet…

Leinas processed the best way to phrase it, not knowing what happened to the battle maid. Only that they were gone as far as Leinas knew.

-missing, some Whisper of the attack on you my emperor in the dragon kingdom, and wind flow scripture causing trouble."

Kyuketsuki berated himself for not thinking about the effects of Jester's gift. The Slain theocracy reactions to losing the world item. He wanted to head there and deal with it. But halted, he refused to break his promise to Kathrin. His empress could handle the situation Kettor had to trust her to message him if she needed his help.

Both Leinas and Nimble were quietly watching him Entoma, broke the silence first. "Where are we going, my lord."

Kyuketsuki had no idea how long he had been working losing track of time in the fun of blood magic. If one thought about it like using water as MP, it was fun. It was a relatively simple matter to level up classes in. Since his head knight and her best friend weren't here, he could travel through the 7th floor. While the sixth floor was ideal for training, he had a particular spot he wanted to go visit.

If Ulbert were here, they could brainstorm the best ways to train world corruption. Plus, Kettor could give him a piece of his mind for allowing Demiurge to cause so much death and pain.

"Seventh floor, I would teleport us there, but the walk there should be good exercise."

"Could I fly again? This harpy physique makes it easier to travel that way." Leinas piped up.

Kettor agreed to it before Entoma could comment on it. Keeping a careful eye on Clem-chan surprised she had been so patient despite the dangerous lustful gaze. He could swear she was undressing him with her eyes. [Reward chains] was not a skill he wanted to be caught by surprise again.

The walk down was long, which gave him time to think about how to test world corruption. He only knew of two spells so far, but he knew there was more just not how many. What he did know was that to find out, he would have to try different ways.

While he would love to test it on the sixth floor, he feared permanently damaging the beautiful forest home of Aura and Mare. Blue Planet loved that floor, and he was hopeful Blue Planet out of all his missing friends might be in this new world.

The seventh floor, however, was already a molten ruin. Making it perfect to practice not because Kyuketsuki was still a little irritated with Demiurge. Pulse the evil morose atmosphere might give him ideas to try out.

Upon arriving at the entrance of the 7th floor, he stops everyone snapping a red stick to supply him with blood for casting [mass abyssal protection: thermal shield]. Typically, he wouldn't use blood magic for it, but he needs all his mana for world corruption.

Kettor could only hope that its spells and skills would lower in cost as he leveled the world-class, or he would be much more limited when he could use these spells.

Opening the large gates Leinas and Nimble gasped while the eight floors had been a shock to them with the Sakura trees and peaceful nature. The Seventh was a hellscape of flames and ruin. They shared a worried gaze wondering if it had been attacked only for their emperor to smile at them.

"Welcome to the seventh floor, it is nice to be back here. Though I rarely visit mostly because the heat annoyed me."

Kyuketsuki traveled through avoiding the lava rivers for both his elite knight's safety. That they could even breathe without dying was only thanks to [abyssal protection: thermal shield]. Filtering the air around them and absorbing the heat. It was also excellent against cold but not much else.

Arriving at one smaller temple than the one Demiurge called home. The door creaked as they opened, showing the sizeable ash-covered training room he remembered fondly.

Kathrins' blood runes lighting up the area in eerily red light. The few pop demons in the area were all in the seating area watching Xennessa and another demoness fling spells at each other. They both stop as flames when wide at them in surprise.

Clem-chan moves in a blur, shouting [domination chains] chains rising up and shielding him as the flames were absorbed by the metal. They were cool to the touch. Before he could comment, Clem-chan was already moving [Redemption chains] shooting out at the caster stabbing and as they dropped to their knees with a scream of pain. As Clemvet shout out [Submission chains] watching in shock as shackles latched on to the other demoness neck wrists and ankles. Burning them till they did as Clem-chan commanded them to submit. Practically laying on the ash-covered floor.

"That is enough, Clem-chan. I am sure they didn't mean it!"

Clemvent stops as her [punishment chains] hovers around the poor demoness waiting to inflict pain.

"They dared raise their hand against you master I need to punish them."

"I still need them alive!"

"We can't let this slight against us stand master! Unless you would try to stop me?" The double-layered voice playfulness hides the edge in it. One Kettor dare not test for his safety.

"Fine, but no killing, they have a job to do. Do not take too long either I wanted to train one on one with you." Forcing a happy mask to cover Kyuketsuki's nerves.

"Don't worry. This will only take a few minutes."

He would have argued to stop altogether, but the rage in Clem-chan's eyes told him she wouldn't stop till her wrath had been stated. He wouldn't waste the coins it cost to summon them. Watching the wretched succubus get dragged out of the room, the [Submission chains] preventing them from disobeying or grimacing in pain when they tried. As the doors slammed shut, shaking some dust lose from high above, he allowed himself to shiver.

"I like that one, my lord, did you summon her too?" Was Xennessa blushing? This was awkward.

"No, I made that one."

Which he was really regretting trying to analyze the brief showing of her special skills. Chains that were a command mantra effect and others that absorb damage. Some kind of draining effect (he couldn't be sure about those [Redemption chains] without another showing), and the lust effect from earlier. He already knew Velvets [punishment chains] had some kind of curse effect—Clemvet's was more effective. It would take high tier spells to undo.

This was just what she showed off to defend him, but that felt like an automatic response. If she could resist doing that, she would be deadly in PvP. For a few seconds, it looked like she knew what the demoness was doing before they did, probably just his imagination.

"Why are you here, Xennessa? I thought Kathrin had you in the empire overseeing political matters? Doing amazing work too."

The seductress smiled brightly at the praise. "I am, but as per your instruction, we use this area of the great tomb as a break area every sixth and seventh day of work."

"Sorry about Najarian. She gets a bit too into our training. We still haven't been able to gain any levels, forgotten one."

This was great news in that his rest time idea was finally getting through to Kathrin. If not, Sad to hear that the old summoning rules still applied here. But they could provide the training dummies he needed, just like old times with Ulbert where they could summon hordes of imps for target practice. To test out changes to spells and their effects. He was first tempted to try one of the two spells he knew. But figured it would be better to try something new, like testing the separate parts of the world corruption the deconstruction and re-creation aspects.

"That is understandable if not disappointing, would you mind helping me test something, I just need you to summon a horde of imps. Or other low-level demons nothing above your own level."

"It would be my pleasure, though, wouldn't one of the evil lords be better?"

Kettor gave a fanged grin, ok maybe he was slighting Demiurge a little. But he should have known to not allow the summoned evil lord to use Rita like a weapon, among other things Grombling in his mind about such carelessness.

"I don't see them around, and I see a perfectly capable and beautiful demoness right here. Unless you don't think you are up to the task, I am sure Clem-chan would love to give words of encouragement."

"No! no, I am happy to help, my lord, it would be this one's pleasure to help. [Summon 3rd demon horde]"

Twenty imps appeared in the center of the room with the pop demons cheering him on. Waiting for the blood bath as spectators to the violence while taking notes of what was going to happen.

Kyuketsuki, for his part, couldn't block the loneliness that came remembering his time shared in this room. Raising his hand as the intent takes hold into the spell-like the other two, they felt like they were not new, just waiting for him to know and use.

Kyuketsuki used the familiar dark liquid forming it in his hand hissing and bubbling hungry to be unleashed. Analyzing the mana drain and power in his hands, this would take about one six of his total MP. Charging it up, it drained about three-six of his mana. It also changed the name slightly, letting it fire.

[Muketsu curse: half cup]

The corruption overtakes the horde of imps covering them in the sticky darkness at first it appeared to do nothing.

Which was odd until some started attacking each other. Other imps looked like they were withering away. The effects seemed to differ, but all of them were experiencing some form of entropy, destabilizing them on a base level. Even their weapons seemed to be weaker, and some crumbled upon a single hit. After five minutes, half the imps had died vanishing.

Thinking quickly, Kettor raises his hand again now time to try the renewal aspect. The slight name change happened, but Muketsu remained. It felt like a familiar and essential name even if he didn't know why. The drain was the same using only two-third of the remaining power. He wanted to save some mana for his spar.

[Muketsu solution: quarter cup]

The dark liquid in his hand shined this time with less area of effect, only hitting half the remaining imps. They appeared to return to normal though the weapons and clothes on them were still damaged.

The other five imps dematerialized from the effects, but the impact he saw only killed them because of their low level. He had a good idea that Xennessa would live if not be severely weakened by the effects. Realizing that it destabilized anything it hit, it wouldn't just destroy the target or its gear. But make it far easier to kill.

[world corruption level 2 Muketsu is pleased]

'_Jester Who is Muketsu? And please show me my stats again.'_

Again, no increase what was going on was world corruption, the cause, or Jester's gift! This was going to be a problem for his future if he couldn't raise his stats.

'_**My champion, that is the effect of my world-class. It appears to have disconnected your stats and level growth. On the upside, this should make learning martial arts much easier. You will need to manually raise your stats from now on.'**_

'_You couldn't have told me about this sooner!' _

'_**My champion, this is new territory for me as for you. Trial and error are the only way to learn these things. What you have shown me shall make for an interesting study. Why does the world code change so much with the disconnection it could be…"?**_

Jester trailed off before disconnecting much to his annoyance, keeping up his mask at the five remaining imps. Kyuketsuki didn't need more anger boiling with rage as he rushed at the fiends taking out his frustration on them.

Putting up a happy mask to Xennessa's confusion and worry at his sudden ire. Thanking the demoness and telling her that he didn't know if the imps where safe to keep around.

This testing had shown him a lot about this, and testing his knowledge, it did appear the cost of all four spells had gone down, or he could cast them more till he needs to recharge at least.

* * *

**-Kathrin in the royal palace-**

Kathrin was starting to see why her supreme being hated politics. She had been enjoying talking with Ritana and her friends. When one of her packmates alerted her to a few significant issues that had popped up in her absence. The first and easiest was Arche meeting with her and informing her that Velvet would no longer be viable.

Arche was downcast as she had bonded well. Which made introducing her to Clemvet less than optimal, so she came up with a quick lie that she died protecting her lord from a surprise attack. Though it would hurt the human, it was better than leaving the option open.

Still not sure what to think of the strange fusion, Clemvet seemed to regard Kathrin as a sister, despite the mad assassin's personality shining through. She would at least give the human Clementine this much she refused to die with the same willfulness as Kathrin herself.

Even if Clemvet still showed signs of disloyalty, for now, she could be trusted.

Arche's training would have to be done by Fluder despite his lack of loyalty. He knew magic well, and if he ever thought about betraying them, his old body would meltdown in the most painful way possible.

This, however, was only the first matter as lovely as it was to see Kevlar again happy. Someone had betrayed her direct orders even if only implied. Now she had nobles and traitorous rats to purge on top of the slain theocracy, which brought her a satisfied grin.

Their reaction had been slightly faster than she anticipated. Using the wind flow scripture to infiltrate and try and weaken her empire. Still, this would take weeks to find them and kill the mice.

Which is time she would have to spend away from her love sighing? Kathrin would have to content herself with taking out her frustration on the stray dogs biting at her empire.

Commanding a few death knights to follow her as she swiftly traveled the halls.

"How do you command the emperor's blood knights like that?"

She glanced at the dwarf. It seems Ritana was curious as well. Not a simple answer to give and how it varies from undead to living creatures. Sometimes pure fear or respect was enough for the lowly sheep. But she didn't have time for the full answer.

"Bardic, would you like to know a secret?"

"Yes, my lady, we shall keep it hidden," Rita answered hungrily to learn as Kathrin always was for knowledge. Self-improvement was critical as the most faithful servants of lord Kyuketsuki

"I am lord Kyuketsuki's 9th-floor guardian. My domain has command over all other summons, servants, and loyal followers of my supreme being. Does that answer your question?"

It was the most simplified version, but she would have time to teach Ritana how it was done later. Her lioness had been such a grand fine lord Kyuketsuki must have seen this well of potential when they first met. Something that not all sheep had to her disappointment.

The training and evaluation of all the empire's servants and people Revealed that most didn't have the same potential despite the same training methods and fairness of her style. Most struggled to even reach level 30, be it mental blocks or weak resolve. While most could not be trusted to hold power like the two outstanding examples next to one sheep, she had not seen before.

"What there are two of you! What is the meaning of this!"

Kathrin took in the noble with disdain. Did he not know of doppelgangers or other shapeshifters. Looking over the fake emperor and empress with four elite knights near them.

"Precautions in case foolish assassins try to attack us. Why have you demanded my attention?"

Kathrin wondered if the low noble even realized she already knew why he was here. Not that it mattered disloyal tools had no use to her or her selfish goals that her lord allowed her.

The new human stepped forward, kneeling to her."We simply wanted to know that his majesty was ok after the rumors that an attack had destroyed the forward fort in the dragon kingdom. If I may ask, is the emperor alive?"

Kathrin smiled as some of her packmates fed her information about the innkeeper records. She hardly needed to have his background checked to know. This was not an act, but real loyalty the innkeeper was the brother to the husband of wife and daughter saved in the dragon kingdom.

It was admirable how a little act of kindness could motivate some to follow.

With a hard stare at the other two whose gaze only held contempt for the commoner. Grinning darkly, perhaps this sheep had earned the right to test his character.

"What of you, Baron of Harlein and Viscountess of Airwinder?"

Both of them put up the worst facades of care she had ever seen. Even her lord could look the part better without trying this was just sad and enraging to see the parasites trying to worm their way in.

"We had heard the same rumors kind, empress Kathrin. We thought it would do well to help in return for access to some funds. We could use to organize spare food supplies for the new land of the empire."

Kathrin narrowed her eyes, already ordering a few pack mates to start investigating the two holdings of both. They could be connected with the sighted wind flow members.

Putting up a mask of innocence turning to Rita, remembering one of them had a connection to eight fingers remnants. The ones that Demiurge had told her about.

"You know, my dear lioness, I do believe I remember the viscountess here worked with eight fingers while they were still around. Would you be a dear and check for me she might be trying to rebuild it in the empire."

The viscountess paled, turning to flee only to be blocked by two large swords and spears of blood knights.

Rita glared at her with a look Kathrin had not seen before. Marching up to them and guiding them to a private room to "talk" with them. Kathrin was so proud, turning to the other annoyance looking far less confident without the main backer to this ploy.

Kathrin Easly traped him with his own words. At which point, he spilled what information they had. Scowling the coward didn't even know anything of real importance.

Waving the two other blood knights to take them away, leaving the last sheep.

"Sorry about that, but you know how corrupted the old nobility can be. His majesty is alive and well."

"How did you know she was an old part of eight fingers?"

Kathrin beamed coyly at the sheep. "How about you take up the old retainer's role and find out. You can even help me find out who is leaking this information."

"Really, but I am not cut out for such a role? I am just a simple innkeeper."

Kathrin walks up to the human, helping him to his feet. Yes, he had a few traits she liked in humans. Now, if he could resist the hunger for power, he would be a great fit.

"As my lord was once a simple human, he rose to become the powerful vampire that saved this empire. So too, can a simple innkeeper become a region retainer? If you are up to it, I could even arrange for you to meet your brother."

Kathrin thought the human might turn it down at first before he agreed. Which was one part solved! Now to purge the old one, the failure of this leak was too great to overlook. They should have alerted her to this sooner.

Escorting the human to the record room, they would have to go back over the logs for the last month to find when this started. Leaving Rita to investigate the two fallen nobles standings in case it was connected to the wind flow scripture.

* * *

**-Back at Nazarick-**

Lienas watched with her fellow elite knight in the stands of the demons spectators. The powers of her emperor were crazy. The fusion Clemvet was a monster. She couldn't help but wonder how many different chains Clemvet had. The mad assassin was terrible before; she was an unbearable nightmare now. With barely restrained evil that made it scary to even talk to the psychopath. Which made her thankful that Nimble was here with her.

"Is it really safe to let them fight. Lady Kathrin might kill us if he gets hurt."

As much as Leinas agreed with the sentiment. Lord kyuketsuki knew what he was doing so far and had not let her down once. Her hand ghosting over the once cursed side of her face with her clawed hand.

"Stop worrying, he will be fine. Besides, I think you still disliked him."

Nimble hushed Leinas as some of the demon spectators turned to regard them. Reminding herself that she would have to be careful of what she said in Nazarick. Unlike the empire, even forgetting title put them on everyone's shit list. Saying you disliked, one of the supreme beings would be seen as treason. Something she didn't feel like testing with so many strong demons around them.

Nimble glared at her pleading her to assure them that he didn't have lingering distrust about their new emperor. Leinas could understand in a way, but she was never too close to him or the other two old elite knights. Kyuketsuki had done so simply what former emperor Jircniv had promised but never delivered on.

"Sorry, Nimble meant someone else. Besides, aren't you worried about the supreme being? Clemvet is a tough opponent."

The spectator demons start to whisper again. Some agreed others throw bets that Clemvet would win. It was odd how short the attention span they had when it didn't include fighting or supreme beings.

"What do they even bet with?"

"I don't know, ask one of them."

The nearest one turned to her, holding out a vile of some kind.

"Remnants of the fallen, favors, and time for shifts cleaning. Anything you have, really." The short demon whispered.

"Would you like to bet?" another asked.

Honesty Leinas didn't even know what cleaning they did, considering how messy the place was. Ash and bone were everywhere, even on some of the seats.

Leinas thought up an idea if she was going to be stuck here. Having one of them to boss around might kill some time. Nimble gave her a look that said not to do it.

"Sure, five favors that Kyuketsuki wins."

"Oh, smart, taking the ruin house favorite."

"No me knows new girl will win. You saw metal leashes."

"Solic yo' pick a loser. No one stronger than blood master sides maybe goat master."

"Yeah, only Galic and his group stupid enough to pick weak challengers."

As they talked, it was interesting to see the different factions of the demon spectators argue. It reminded her of the arena fights in the empire. Only here, Kyuketsuki was the leading champion. And whoever this goat master was another demon perhaps.

They hushed as all eyes turned to the fight about to start. The succubus was alive and left as soon as Clemvent got back into the room. Which did worry Leinas a little the one or two sorceresses she had seen fighting in the beast kingdoms fall, killed thousands of beast-men on their own?

The fact that Clementine altered as she was could terrify one was nothing to scoff at.

Both Kyuketsuki and Clemvet stood apart, staring each other down. Both of them flashed a few colors when he had learned other martial arts besides the one?

In a flash of metal meeting, they started Clemvet could create her stilettos at will now, joy. Now Leinas would never sleep well again near the assassin. Watching in shock as two [Redemption chains] grazed Kyuketsuki both [Mana Essence] and [Life essence] allowed her to see his MP drop and a little of his health.

If not for the third spell she had taken the time to learn, she might not even be able to keep up with the battle.

Leinas struggled to follow them. Clemvet was all but a blur most of the fight. Kyuketsuki was less blurry, but she could tell that Kyuketsuki was struggling to keep up. Worrying her as he got pinned once [Submission chains] appeared on him, but they didn't look to have an effect they did before with the succubus, right he was undead.

"Come on, you can win this!" Leinas glances at a demon grinning at her then looking back to the match.

* * *

**-Kyuketsuki pov-**

This was a mistake Clemvet had him beat in speed and strength.

Ok, physically, she had him beaten all around. Even with [ruined replication] helping him use all Clementine's martial arts. Something he was sure he could practice with then after this and learn with enough time.

The [Submission chains] were minimal effect thanks to his undead nature. However, he could still feel Clemvent's will trying and close to overpowering his own. Not helped by the [reward chains] driving him crazy with the thick fog of [soul dust III]. Which he had never heard of before even if he was glad to finally identify it.

[supreme dispelling field]

Teleporting a safe distance away as the chains broke down. Sighing Clementine had the of will prismatic ore. Ignoring his aching head from the soul dust and battle of wills. Brute force wasn't working, but he refused to lose this. He couldn't have the Ash Kin thinking him weak. Even with that said, he suffered a good chunk of mana to the [Redemption chains].

[Freeze Lance] [Frost breath]

Biting back a curse as he dodged the barrage of chains. Great Clem-chan had [High Tier Magic Immunity III]. Watching as the first did nothing, and the second was dodged.

Cursing his low mana, Kettor couldn't afford to waste more mana on useless spells. Nor did he have a lot left to draw on. Kyuketsuki had underestimated Clemvet.

[Perfect Unknown] [double: paradox dark mirrors] and [Illusionary projections]

Kettor would be able to cast maybe five more or one big spell after all three high-tier spells.

It would buy him time to think up a plan, even without her stilettos, which she could just make at will now with creation magic. Her talismans kept him from getting too far away. Then between her chain skills and her overwhelming physical advantage Kettor was between a rock and a hard place.

The words of the flavor text came back to him. Seven curses and seven blessings. The questions were what did the chains count as which nine of the total eighteen did Clem-chan have. They seemed to be based on the seven sins and virtues, which was a clue….

Kettor could not believe his eyes seeing Clemvent ignoring his illusionary floor traps altogether. His most potent darkness clones did little better lasting seconds before being burned and drained by [Punishment chains] and [redemption chains].

Realizing Clem-chan was using the skills punishment ability to do considerably more damage to high negative or positive karma. Which he was now 100 more points in negative karma then before the new world.

Then Clemvent looked right at him as if his invisibility meant nothing. Charging giving Kyuketsuki no more time to think or analyze his monster of a creation. Her hair tangled his bat fang daggers up, making them irretrievable. Raising his sabers to block and parry her fast and merciless attack.

[Invulnerable Fortress] just in time as she stabbed him in a weak point in the armor.

A little of His blood spilled on the floor from the attack backing up, panting the drain on the stamina was worse than the magic drain. He had a few minutes tops using all Clementine's martial arts at once.

If he could even beat Clemvet circling him, the length of his sabers where the only thing keeping her back.

"Isn't this a nice dance master. Like back in the cemetery, only this time, I can see through all those illusions. Give up, and I promise to heal those wounds right up."

Kettor glared the best he could, avoiding the [reward and punishment chains] as the powerful soul dust hung in the air. Not breathing to avoid contact as much as possible, or this end in the worst possible way.

Kettor could practically hear Peroroncino mocking laughter if he found out he lost because he was too turned on to fight. That or he was passed out, but he would not want to know which would happen first.

Kyuketsuki snarled blood frenzy was just about to activate due to his own blood. Raging at this shameful display, he could do better than this if his stats were not so low. Growling as he moves to try any faint, he could think of to try and gain an edge in this spar.

Every time it was like Clemvet knew what he was going to do moving before he did. Was this a skill or magic spell, either way, he didn't know of many that could do this. Ones Jade, Velvet, and Clementine shouldn't have known.

'_how does she have some form of precognition. This doesn't make sense.' _

Despite his displeasure at his weak display, Kettor relished the rush at a real challenge he had missed this. The new world lacked anyone that could genuinely challenge him. Clemvet was proving to be the challenge he was looking for grinning without knowing it.

"So silent even if you are enjoying this dance. I want to hear your voice master come on, don't be coy."

Kyuketsuki could not hold back any longer Shifting as he used the surprise of his saber, becoming five blades to try and catch her off guard.

Even if she could see what he was going to do, she might not be able to dodge. Kettor was right, but [domination chains] appeared again, blocking his claws. No matter which angles he came at her from. Clem-chan just stood there, beaming in victory like this fight was already over.

They refused to break or bend to his frenzied fury, but this is why he saved his trump card. He would wipe that smirk off her smug face and savor the taste of her blood!

**[Boost Extend Penetrate Maximize Magic: Endless winter]**

He had not used this one in a while. The combined power of the meta magic and the ninth tier boosted to a tenth tier obscured everyone's view as cold waves of frozen energy-sapping all heat from the room. With him, in the eye of this storm of this blizzard, that was all the MP he had left, but it should be enough to….

As the snow settles on the ground and covering the ash and stone. Clemvet stood her [domination chains] shining brightly through the white snow cover unhurt by one of his most potent death frost spells. Even Momonga should be hurt by that at least a little.

"Impressive master that would have been enough to kill. Can you do it two more times; otherwise, you will never scratch me." Board as she polishes and sharpening her magic blades.

Kettor took a step back. She could block that much damage or revive two times either way that was…thinking about it, he was almost out of stamina, then he would pass out. Kyuketsuki didn't have the time to analyze [Domination chains] as much as he would love to, and though he knew there was little reason to keep going.

His pride wouldn't let him his blood screamed for him to fight till he couldn't lashing out his tongue Clemvent dodge, dropping her chain shield as his tongue slashed the floor. Jumping at Clemvet with his claws acting like a blender. Cutting up the floor and pillars trying and failing to cut Clem-chan at all.

If he could not win, then he would at least show her not to push her luck. Reaching deep into his memory back to Rita's fight against Go Gin. That could work though he would be out after that.

[ruined imitation: Four flames shell cracker strike+3494729434-$&* #^(= temporary martial art: Fourth destroyer strike **warning insufficient stamina**]

The spectators were awed at the spinning ball of blades as waves of cold flew at the chains failing to pierce them. Kettor pushed his body despite the sharp pains all over, unable to stop the odd words coming out of his mouth.

"**Just shut up and cut through!"**

Seeing Clemvent smirk at him not moved at all despite the pain and strength he put forth.

[**Insufficient stamina, at half HP ADMIN' safety halt engaging.]**

Stopping mid-spin stumbling to his knees, everything hurt why did it stop he was close damn it! Hissing as he fell to his knees, unable to move through the pain great… now he looked weak, and they would abandon him too. Feeling the eyes of the shocked spectators, the Ash Kin's gasps and shouts filled the air.

Leinas was screaming for some reason so loud he could hear her over the noise.

[Muketsu award for reaching world corruption level 3 [Fourth destroyer strike] learned-

Ignoring the message shutting his eyes, this sucked so bad, but he refused to cry. It would ruin what little shred of dignity he had left if Clemvent didn't kill him first. As he drove deeper into his own depressing thoughts, he missed Clemvent's reaction to this.

* * *

**-Clemvent POV-**

Clemvet couldn't be happier with the power remembering how this started once as a weak human. At least that had initially been after narrowly winning against Velvet in another soul battle. Now her mind knew a different history.

Her first life had been as a battle maid for Lord Kyuketsuki. It had been fun until she betrayed him and died. Spending so many years in that horrible place. Her second life was as jade weaker but still as loyal and happy as the first. Taking joy in breaking those that offended master. Then she was killed again by that elf and the blade dancer.

Last was Clementine once a member of the black scripture seeing the horrors of humans spouting the BS about being humanities saviors. While cutting down anyone who got in the way, be it human or not. Oh, once she had been naive enough to believe it before she saw the truth that day. Finding although her best work, her parents praised her brother yet couldn't give her a second glance.

Even as she became the ruthless killer, her country and parents wanted, they praised all so long as you didn't do anything too wrong. The hypocrites the only difference between them is Clementine stop caring for masks or pretensions. The worst scum where adventures acting like her brother righteous and noble do right ha.

The truth was if a job didn't pay well enough, didn't feed their egos, or boost them up in some way. They would leave people to rot heck. She knew a few that could be paid to destroy villages and ruined lives themselves or did it for fun. It made her sick to see them pretend like kindness or heroics mattered.

Yeah, Clementine was a killer, but anyone who survived was that is the way of the world. She just learned to enjoy her craft and the thrill of the fight. Clementine had no trust for anyone but herself after one particular incident. But then she found her master again, which changed everything.

Her master gave her first potion the first test, then after she proved herself, she was given a second much harder test both past lives had been a tough challenge. Yet it was worth it to be whole again.

Standing over her master, seeing those angry blood tears displeased her. For anyone else, she would revel in it before their slow death. But the master was different. He gave her power made her feel incredible all six different curse chains at her beck and call. To say nothing of her three blessings, magic, and physical prowess.

Meeting those red eyes, they had lost some of the dull shine of a past spent fighting to survive. Yet master still understood the danger of this position. What it would take to survive if she turned on him.

He would not beg, nor would he forget this next time whatever she decided to do. The rage and fury Clementine had in both vision of Ainz and Lord Kyuketsuki killing her. False dreams, which only highlight the understanding between them.

Silently daring her to kill him after which all the demons would attack her. She could win with the power she was given, but she would never want him dead. After all, he had gone so far to bring her back each time she died. Succeed or fail, he was better than the monsters in human skin. Using fake emotions to make you believe they wanted what was best. Only to stab you in the back the moment you looked away.

Softly smiling at him, the only one who had proven they could be trusted was master and sister Kathrin. Summoning more [punishment chains] master didn't flinch away at the heat or screaming portals.

Clemvet turned her wrath to the crowd. "HAY!"

"Show your MASTER appreciation for his magnificent fight. Before I kill you ungrateful sacks of flesh."

They immediately started cheering Leinas, and Nimble gave her that look again. Of course, they couldn't understand they were weak and didn't know how few you could trust to survive.

Meeting her master's eyes even as he fought the fatigue distrustful but showing that spark of love she wanted so much. It got her all fired up, seeing those defiant eyes giving a fanged snarl/smile.

"Now, my master, don't push yourself. After all, we can try to kill each other again later. [Flow Acceleration] backlash can be a killer. But your already dead, so it should be fine."

Giggling at her own joke master grimaced, mumbling something. Probably that he would kill her later or shower her with love, before passing out. Grinning, she picked Kyuketsuki up. Oh, she couldn't wait till he woke up to get her reward for winning.

"You all won't be needed, for now, I will take master back to his room. Come back after you have repaid your lost bets." Much to Leinas outrage!

* * *

**-A few hours later Kyuketsuki room-**

Kyuketsukis ignored the dull throb of pain after Clemvet's "reward" while pleasurable it was not soft nor gentle. Rubbing his bruised wrists before downing the highest grade undead healing potion, which made the pain vanish totally.

'_Glad I made a lot of those I still need to find a way to reproduce all the high-grade potions. Mide tier potions will only help so much.'_ Taking note of only Malga and Entoma in the room.

"So, where are the other two Clemvet?"

"Still at the ash pits. Want to spar the winner gets top again?"

Kettor shivered and growled at the memory he wouldn't lose so quickly again. To have a better chance, he would have to wait another six hours for his MP to replenish. Luckily his stamina was already back up after eight hour rounds of Clemvet's fun. Which would leave him time to improve himself and analyze the events.

He could have given up before he passed out, yet he couldn't. His pride as a warrior wouldn't allow it. Fighting till he couldn't move or died. The more he thought about it, the more he knew he would fight Clemvet again and find a way to beat her. Beaming with a rush of excitement at the prospect of the challenge.

Once he was redressed, he glanced at Clemvet, she had not killed him when she had the chance. After that spar, he should fear her, yet he could only find respect and love in his heart.

Which left only a little more analyzing to finish, then he could assure Kathrin's fears and leave Nazarick if he wanted. With one problem, he was still only level 95 though his stats had no change. If gaining status points were as hard as learning martial arts, then it could take years to raise them.

He had six martial arts now, but that wouldn't be enough, and he would have to train with them to gain the same mastery Clemvent had of them. As much as he hated to admit it, he was in no shape to take on level 100 players let alone three.

Kyuketsuki would have to define a new style and strategies for battle. Luckily if he could get more favors from Jester, resources for potions and other items wouldn't be a problem.

With a plan in mind, he reached a message out to Jester.

"Clem-chan, I need to talk to Jester, though, do take note of what she does. Alert me of anything I miss vie message."

Watching as she shimmered into the room.

Comfortable in the darkroom, which would set her at ease if not for Clemvet staring the administrator down. As Jester hesitated to remove her mask but did realizing something. Removing her smiling mask was a sign of trust, so he assured her Clemvet would stay put.

"My champion you called is it about your wayward knights. One seems to found himself on the second floor under the care of Shalltears brides. Leinas appears to be dealing with Solics affection."

Kyuketsuki gave his pity to nimble Shalltear would not take kindly to messing up that bad. He was sure Shalltear wouldn't kill him, his mental health would need checking later. Leinas, on the other hand, should be fine. The ash kin wouldn't make bets without consent. If anything, he would have bet he would see a few soon. Probably waiting outside his door, unsure how to get in.

"No, though, thank you for telling me I can go pick them up later. I would like to ask a favor. I am sure you want something."

Jester scowled and glared at Entoma. "Alright, but your battle maid needs to leave the room."

Kyuketsuki glances at the Pleiade maid, noticing the rare signs of distrust. "Why?"

Jester grimace she knew something he didn't. "Please just send her out of the room."

"First, tell me why! You never had a problem with her before."

Jester sighed. "Because this is private, and She will message lord Ainz about what we say."

Kettor heart stopped turning to Entoma with a look of betrayal, realizing no it wasn't her fault. It still hurt to find out. Entoma turned her mask away in shame.

"How much did you tell him about what I said was a secret!"

Shifting to his true form as he advanced on the battle maid. He couldn't believe Ainz would do this to him grimacing did Momonga really lose trust in him. "Is Shalltear in on this too!"

"No lord Kyuketsuki he just-

"What doesn't' trust me! Doesn't' think I am fit to be a supreme being. I Should have known. Tell me, was it my failure to protect Jade? Almost dying to Shalltear? Taking so long to get back to Nazarick. Tell me!" He roared out, restraining himself back from dragging the maid closer with his tongue.

"No lord Ainz is only worried about you I didn't tell him any of what was a secret. Please lord, Ainz is only-

"Tell me which orders do you hold higher Ainz's or mine! The answer will determine if I can keep you in my services!" Kyuketsuki gaze was fierce, daring her to say what he knew to be true. What he dreaded most to hear out of his favorite Pleiades. The fear was just an act or foolishly believed he would hurt them.

"I can't choose that my lord, you are both very precious to us all."

"Get out and return to Ainz If you have so little faith in me as a supreme being! Don't come back until you know the answer." He screamed his slime giving her little choice as it dragged Entoma out of the room and locking the door as it came back in.

"Isn't that a little harsh, my champion."

Kyuketsuki turned to glare at the admin' she didn't know how much it hurt to do that. Besides, Ainz didn't trust him anymore, which burned to know most of all. Had he not given everything for Nazarick if he didn't tell him, then it wasn't a threat, or Momonga could ask, but no, he had to undermine the trust of his small family.

"Just tell me what you want. I am in no mood for this."

Jester gave him a worried look before sighing once she realized he wasn't going to talk about this. It was between him and Ainz, something he would deal with later. Calming down and shifting back even as his pain boiled underneath the mask of neutrality.

"Fine, but if it gets too out of hand, my next favor will fix this situation. Momonga is stonewalling and fishing for my limits. I need that world gem shard before the Deep Darkness Dragon awakens and comes for it."

Wait, Momong had a world gem shard and didn't tell him, though, that did raise a question. "What could he ask for that you can't trade."

"He wants me to replicate the power of the world gem shard. That is more random chance then you would think. The world co…world magic core spits out whatever works. To recreate, it would take years."

Kyuketsuki narrowed his eyes as a thought entered his mind. "Use one of the shards on me."

Jester was caught off guard but denied him confirming something even at the threat of unleashing Clemvet on her. "They lose power once they fuse, don't they?"

Jester smiled shyly before giving him a warning glance about the threat. "Yes, but the arbitrary power was never the real power. Only a possible power related to the real one I am still trying to figure out what the world c-

"world code core is?" smiling at Jester, annoying glare something he knows somehow.

"Keep that to yourself, by the way. If you can read me that well, then Once you reach world corruption level five, you will max out that class."

"You have yet to tell me what the name Muketsu means or who that is."

Jester gave a small knowing grin at him, giggling like it was a funny joke. "You will find out in time, my champion. For now, get the gem shard from Ainz and get ready to fight the dragon lord that comes for it. Then you will have all the items I can create at one time."

Jester put on her mask, shimmering away.

Now the question was how he was going to get the gem shard. He didn't really know any right way to go about it. To say nothing about his own rage at the trick, Ainz pulled on him. He knew he would explode on him when they meet up.

"My only Master, if this gem is rare, just say the word I have my sixth and final chains."

Turning to Clemvet trying to discover what she meant, yes assassin and black warden where technically thief classes one really oddly named one. But they were more fighter and defensive type respectively without a valid thief class, she shouldn't be able…

Watching in shock as Kyuketsuki's inventory was open with an ethereal chain inside, pulling out a sword with six others holding his bat fang daggers.

"My [Raider chains] can disarm and reach into the most secure areas. But only for the rarest of treasures master. I am no common thief after all, though if you ask nicely, I might still steal anything."

Kettor takes back his rare sword drop item. He only had three of those. Frankly, they would only be used on dragons or high-level enemies. Mainly because they could only be used a limited amount of times before they would need expensive repairs. Even if the DPS was worth the cost of repairs.

"Take [legendary Behir's red claw 3] again, and you will see why you don't steal from me."

"No need to get uptight master I was only showing you. If you want I could kill-

"NO! I am angry with Momonga, but we are still friends. If he wants to go behind my back, then we will return the favor."

What did he want to do about Momonga? He Couldn't ignore this, but Kyuketsuki would only do enough to show him that he was worthy of the title of a supreme being. Something that would settle this matter between them.

Sadly he couldn't think of an excellent way to do this, yet a PVP match was no good right now. Neither was talking. He needs to physically work this out. Then it came to him smiling the mini-games in the ash pits. He was a master at that, plus he could come up with a way to make it around defending Nazarick.

His mind worked overtime, constructing a scheme that would get him the world gem shard and help silence the jealousy that wouldn't stop plaguing him. "Clem-chan get up; we need to head back down to the ash pits. I have preparations to make."

Opening his room door to see all twenty level 30ish imps waiting. Smiling at them, Entoma was not in sight, probably going to tell Momonga. Better this way, he didn't want those that didn't believe he had there best interests at heart.

For example, if He gave her an order to save Entoma's life and she dies because Momonga told her something else. Then better, she hates him and follows only Momonga. Kyuketsuki needs to know if he gave an order to protect them that it was followed to the letter.

Otherwise, he would only have himself to blame for even one of there deaths, something he would not allow if he could avoid it. Sighing this would be so much comfortable with just one or two other guildmates.

First, Kettor sent one to Shalltear with a letter he dare not talk in person or his rage at her silent disapproval and mistrust of his leadership. Then he left orders for Avada if Ainz came looking for him in his room.

"What if Pleiades Entoma comes back, my lord."

Staring into the maid's eyes, did she really believe that his favorite spider maid would come back. He knew she never trusted him for one of his failures, even if she wouldn't say it. Not that he didn't understand, but it still hurt so much. Pushing till his emotions suppresser kicked in. Better to feel hollow, then think about it.

Still, she did have a point. What Kyuketsuki's orders should be? The original question came back to him.

"Ask her who holds higher order. If it is not me, then send her away. If she changed her mind…

It was a vain hope to even think that answer would change. If by some impossibility she did, then he couldn't turn her down.

…give her this guild ring and tell her to come to the ash pits."

* * *

**-Avada Pov-**

Avada gave a small smile of understanding before watching them leave.

Avada sighed once they left her lord was so sensitive about proving himself he seemed to fail to realize none of Nazarick lack faith in him. The maid saw Entoma leave ashamed that she hurt one of the supreme beings so deeply. They just couldn't decide which lord to follow orders of most. Most of Nazarick deferred Momonga for higher orders.

Sadly it wasn't her place to tell lord Kyuketsuki the change had made him more sensitive to his faults. She could only hope he realized he was too critical of himself. Avada was sure there was no other supreme being so hard on themselves as Lord Kyuketsuki. Or so worryingly selfless that he held less value of his own life and wellbeing than all of Nazarick even the duke's children.

Waving to one that crawled by the room, the little cockroach kept up its job.

Once in the room, she started her rounds of cleaning. Noting the shimmering sighing as she turned to the admin' Lady Kathrin told her to be wary of them.

"What do you want? I am busy, and the lord has left already."

The admin bowed to apologize. "I only wish to help my slip up has caused unneeded friction. Unlike Carnival, I don't plan to be the cause of pain for my Champions."

Avada stopped sweeping, turning to regard the admin sighing deeper than before. If it would help her lord, then al long as it didn't go against her orders, it would be fine. Waving Jester to go on.

"First, I need you to go talk with Entoma. I will cover for you till you get back."

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	23. Chapter 23 A Guide to Mind Games and PVP

**Authors note: I don't own overlord**

I have noticed the review about tier in chapter one I shall post the updated version though I will need to check for the other chapters. Thank you for letting me know. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**-Baharuth Empire near Yrulridge-**

Kathrin petted the Hippogriff with Arche, Bardic, and Rita riding close. As they approached the spot on her map somewhere between a small city and a large town. Waving her hand out as the nine shadow demons launched in to find the information she wanted. Arche managed to see their magic, and Ritana, with her passive sight, spotted them. Only Bardic could not see the shadow demons more focused on the city guards.

Arche was still overly cautious about this situation. Then again, this would probably end with a fight should any of the members try and run. "Shouldn't we have brought more people with us, lady Kathrin?"

Rita shook her head, narrowing her eyes at the enemy hiding below. "They would notice any undead or large groups. Xennessa's sorceresses are busy with the others."

"My lioness and my own research lead me to believe one of the head cells should be here. Be on guard once we get into town."

Kathrin leads them closer. Her two bodyguards kept scanning the area around them. "How can you be so sure? This could be just another surface crack with the real hole somewhere else."

Rita rides closer, punching her friends' shoulder. "Do not doubt mistress Kathrin, the last three all had message carriers coming from this town."

"No need to get snappy lass, but these lot are a slippery bunch. Never liked cloak and dagger jobs."

Kathrin gave an approving nod even if she could see the appeal to the tactic. They knew they couldn't fight the last three raids proved that. Most of them crumbled in a real fight, and those that didn't couldn't hold out long. But the rumors and conflict they created were making it a headache for the blood knights.

Though smarter than death knights and slightly more versatile. They had short tempers and could be taken out with a strong enough surprise attack. To counter this, they had a few hidden in the shadows that attacked when ambushed.

This tactic only worked a few times, taking out 18 wind flow members, all of which had [true death] cast on them as a precaution. But the rest were still lurking trying to find their weak points. She had a time limit before it would be logical for the Slane theocracy to send them back up in some way.

Patting Rita on her head-scratching behind her ears, a known weak point of all cats. "Worry not Bardic, my lioness shall be the bait to lure them this time. You and Arche will be her support use the message scrolls If things go upside-down."

This news did cheer the dwarf up a little he hated playing the bait. They had to be sure it was a scripture hideout. Or they would use the attack against them already the last three tried to turn the sheep against them. Shame really while their devotion to their cause was admirable, and foolishness in thinking she wouldn't make an example of them.

Did they really think she would stand for them encouraging treason or crime in her empire? The only reason she tolerated the underground contacts was their usefulness, along with the knowledge that others would pop up in the vacuum.

Upon nearing the gates, Kathrin already saw a problem with the blood knights where missing. The illusion over the horses of the guards was another. Last, the armor had uneven spots and had the wrong metal composition.

Giving a warning hand sign to Ritana Thief's code had its uses. Even if strange something the fake guards had failed to learn. By their lack of reaction, they were suspicious but let them pass into the city.

Once in the alleyway, she put up a silence field after taking stock of the area. "It seems they are craftier than I expected though still subpar in skill."

"You noticed it too mistress how many blood knights should be stationed here?"

Kathrin grimaced, noting that all of the blood knights were not responding. The wind flow alone shouldn't be strong enough to kill all of them. "26 in total, not counting the four that should have been sent here a week ago."

Grimacing as her packmates' eyes showed her the names and descriptions of every legion soldier and watchmen that should be stationed in Yrulridge. "Those two are not part of the watch or army. Neither are most of the guards we passed."

"So, we are in a goblin den then. Blight, shouldn't there only be six of them?"

Kathrin went over all the information the shadow demons were relaying. While not all of Yrulridge was taken, most of the city guards were replaced or captured. On top of a person or a group that had taken out the Blood knights. The sheep were fearful of three places in particular.

"Change of plans Ritana and bardic will gather information like the Gathwaled quest."

"Ugh, not that type of job, I hate those." Rita hushed bardic, encouraging him that it wouldn't be so bad as that adventurer job. Before both of them headed out to ask around.

[twin: perfect unknown] [mass fly]

They flew above the town overlooking the streets. To be safe, another [silence zone] was put up.

"Arche stay put; I need to message lord Kyuketsuki."

With a nod, the human obeyed.

{Ah, my dear kitten, are you hurt do you need my help. I have not heard from you in how many days has it been?}

{7 days, 8 hours 53 minutes and 20 seconds since.}

Kathrin fidgeted, unsure if it was safe as much as she would love the help. Her lord's safety was the highest priority. Still, her heart fluttered with joy and longing at his worried and loving voice.

{Work my love. It seems the wind flow has help that can take out 30 blood knights. Along with most of the town guard. I suspect a player at hand but have no confirmation.}

The angry growl gave her the inclinations that something else already had him annoyed. This only further angered him frowning should she abandon the empire and go to him. Rita would be disappointed, but Kathrin was pulling herself back from opening a gate to check on him. Arche couldn't be trusted to see Nazarick yet.

{Hold on I will-

{NO! I can handle this, my love, at worst we know my revival backup should work this time.}

{You know how I feel about that after Jade. I could just ask Jester to check.}

{Can you safely say that your fighting capacity hasn't been affected?}

The silence stretched on for a few minutes before he answers.

{No. promise me you will come back.}

{Always Ritana knows what to do should I fall in battle. I also have plans for Arche safety.}

{Alright my moonlight, I trust you. I shall take care of my own issues.}

{Would you spare a few minutes to talk. I miss you so much.}

Kathrin struggled to contain her rage as Lord Kyuketsuki informed her of the events. She knew the seductress vampire couldn't be trusted even after his lord had given her a leading role of retaking the dragon kingdom. Never once questioning the lamprey despite her past betrayal.

Giving as much comfort and understanding to her lord as she could. Listening and talking for a few hours while the elite knights and shadow demons gathered information.

Once Bardic and Ritana returned, they confirmed her fears. Only a few days ago, six strange people came into town with a mercenary band they cut down the blood knights in a drawn-out fight and replaced the guards. The sense of the people seemed to be tossed. Some still believed in the emperor, while others helped the invaders take over.

More than enough evidence to bring them down. Horses in Kathrin's territory, illegal weaponized silver, attacking city guards, and treason against her and lord Kyuketsuki's rule.

Now was the much harder part how to root out this infestation brute force would wipe out the town but make them martyrs. While kathrin couldn't allow them to go unpunished, there were the civilians and possible players to worry about. Reviewing what she learned, the fact that the blood knights where killed in a drawn-out battle suggested they weren't strong enough to kill all 26 blood knights at once. Yet the four that arrived died quickly so they could take on small groups of blood knights. Putting the threat at around mid-level forty at least unless they were underplaying their power to draw her out.

Scowling, she knew what she had to do even if she despised torture, unlike Clemvet. It was saved for only the most hated of enemies or desperate situations. Time was against them, not just for Kathrin's own want to end this quickly. Even the shadow demons would have to get lucky to learn what she needed.

* * *

**-A few hours later-**

Both guards remained unaware as Ritana and Kathrin snuck up behind them. Caught unaware and tired from the long shift, they passed out teleporting them to the abandoned house. Where Bardic and Arche were waiting.

"So, what now?"

Ritana shifted uncomfortably with what was needed. Sure, she had tortured the Viscountess, but she was evil. Spilled how much she missed the demi-human slaves and her own wicked goals. The kind of evil Rita wanted to rid the world of or punish. These were people that might just be hired to do a job. Even if they were working for the wrong people, they had their own reason for what they were doing.

Kathrin put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know you hate this part, my lioness, but we need to know. If you can't, then I can ask lord Kyuketsuki to send Clemvet over. While we take a few more to be sure of the information."

"Is that safe they might catch on?"

Kathrin gave Bardic a small dark grin. "I summoned some beasts to attack the walls. We can take about ten more five if they are cautious. Two of the shadow demons already located the cells where the surviving city guard is being held. We just need to know how many and if there are any players among them."

"You aren't going to…are you."

They all looked to Arche. The poor sheep showed another reason she couldn't be trusted to visit Nazarick. Even if Kathrin hated this as much as Rita, this couldn't be avoided. The enemy had already done the same to their own people.

"You and Bardic won't be needed for this part. Just keep watch in the other room."

Kathrin looked to Ritana as they silently talked in thoughts and looks. Ritana sighed before admitting She didn't think she could do it no matter how much Kathrin wanted her to. Sharing a comforting hug. It took a few seconds for a [gate] to open that Clemvet walked out of.

Kathrin would have loved for Ritana to be able to do this, but that heart was part of the reason. Her lord was drawn to the human, breaking it would only hurt them both and go against her lord's wishes.

"So, I get to play with these two. What too weak to do the dirty work?"

Kathrin glared at the assassin. "Rita has morals and heart, unlike mad dogs."

Clemvet scoffed, waving them out of the room. "Morals won't help you survive, nor will it get you the information you want. Something the Slane theocracy wouldn't hesitate to do to either of you if caught. Heck, they would love to kill you for being non-human."

Rita snapped back. "We are supposed to be better than that. The supreme being doesn't want mindless killers. Why he tolerates you is beyond me."

"Not understanding that shows your ignorance. At least I know why you are, even if I dislike your whole warrior of justice crap."

The assassin laughed condescendingly at that, giving a look of superiority. Rita held up her glare despite the difference in strength. As they left the room, Kathrin gave her a pat on the shoulder and an understanding and proud grin.

"Don't let her words get to you. You both have different purposes for the needs of the supreme being."

Ritana absorbed her words before showing a weak smile and following into the night.

* * *

**-Next day- **

The information Clemvet got out of them before dragging them through the [gate] for whatever lord Kyuketsuki wanted with them. Was of great help even if they look ready to die Kathrin didn't care and Ritana cringed if she did the questioning, she might have saved them the hell they went through. Enemies or not, people should be treated with respect, not like animals.

"We learned that minus the seven we got and the ten killed by my summoned monsters last night. That the mercenary band has 86 left, only a group of six killed most of the blood knights. Two of which the leader I believe to be possible players."

"So, what is our plan of action a few too many to just start a brawl with."

"Don't forget the civilians. It is our job to protect them."

"There are only ten magic casters across everyone I saw. Though none of them have more mana then lady Kathrin."

Kathrin hummed in thought before an idea came to mind. It would turn their own zeal back on them. If they wanted to draw her out so badly, why not oblige them.

"Simple, but first, Bardic and Arche, I need you to sneak into the holding cells and free our guards. While my lioness and I distract them."

Rita gave Kathrin a worried gaze. "What about the citizens."

Kathrin gave a big fanged smiled petting Ritana's head. "Let me worry about that if they manage to overpower me use the emergency scrolls. They want to test my resolve as high empress let me show them what I have learned."

All of them shared a worried glance that looked reminded them a little too much of lord Kyuketsuki. When he set his mind to something.

* * *

**-later-**

Kathrin kept her emotions hidden under a kind smile walking through the street to the main inn and barracks for the city guard. The sharp eyes of the fake guards watched her as did the civilians.

Downed in her royal gown and wielding her spear like a walking stick. Stopping in front of the hall, grinning like a cat that ate a canary. None of them dared attack first knowing the people were watching. Even if they didn't know how the empress got in the city unnoticed.

"Are you going to come out, or would you like me to come in to talk about the release of this city and its city guards."

All the fake guards shared glances too afraid to attack. Knowing the rumors of her achievements in battle. As the doors opened, six robed members proudly displaying the wind flow origins walked out. Followed with a group in mismatched armor and weapons crudely put together. Still, most of their gear was better than the trash gear of the others.

Kathrin narrowed her eyes, analyzing the armor. Most of it was dropped items from YGGDRASIL quests. Even if only a mix of low-mid tier gear, it trumped the rest of the trash gear she was used to seeing in the new world.

"So, the demon _empress_ graces us with your presence. I must say you work quickly to find us. Even the old true emperor would take months to even know we are here."

Kathrin ignored the sneer and jab at her, judging all of their abilities, numbers, terrain, and possible escape routes. Gaging the people's response to the crowd, the control they had over the town was weak. Sure, that she could get the sheep to follow her even if she died. Kindness and compassion is the key with a little knowledge of supply lines and factions.

"I could not stand by while you steal the food of my people, kill my loyal guardsmen and women, and bring unneeded friction to the prosperity of the empire."

Already feeling the watchers, the shadow demons informed her that they were broadcasting out. The fools would be their own downfall.

The lead priest stepped forward, pulling down his hood showing his scarred eye and aged face of a dangerous warrior someone who had killed many. The man's lone working green eye dulled by time spent spreading death and filled with hatred. "Don't speak like you care monster. My eye can clearly see you have long ago given up your humanity. We know of your strange magic to control others through cursed bites. Here in the daylight of the six gods, your beastly powers are blocked. You steal free will and ruin lives. I would know I have killed beast like you before."

Kathrin refused to scuff at the notion Lycan beasts giving a harsh gaze and fierce grin. "I only give my blessed bites with consent to uplift and save humans. What about the people you have taken hostage and killed?"

"Shut up, monster!"

One of the wind flow members moved silently, letting a silver-coated dart fly. Kathrin tilted her head to avoid the projectile. "I see you can't even be civil about this. I only ask for the freedom of this city's people and its city guards that have not been killed by you lot."

The grizzled man pulled back the younger one as the people started to whisper. Already the trap was set to win or lose this would motivate others to stand against them. Despite Kathrin's rage at them, she kept her face calm and gentle, not showing any hostility. Kathrin was a high empress, a person of unbendable will power, allowing her aura of calm and strength to pierce through the hate-filled humans' words.

"You do realize we will kill you here, right. You only got one guard, and you're outnumbered."

Kathrin beamed and giggling unfettered at the man's words. This human was not of this world. Being this close, she could feel the avatar's aura of this person. She couldn't allow them to live if they dared stand against her.

Stepping forward to Ritana surprise with open arms, not an ounce of hostility. "I need no guard to fight dogs like you. For I cherish my dear knights' life like I do every one of the commoners or people in this city. If fighting me will allow you to let them leave peacefully, then bring it. As empress of these good people, I offer a duel for the safety of every one of them."

"No, thanks, not too keen on risking my life that way. Sorry I got my own reason to stop you even if you are nicer then the rumors said."

The crowd exploded in yells of outrage and disbelief even if half the crowd disliked her. She offered up her life for them, and it was flat out refused. Tactically smart but it turned many against them.

"I was told to ask if you know what this coin is before I kill you?" The mismatched armored warrior held up the unmistakeable YGGDRASIL coin.

Kathrin was tempted to answer just to see what they knew, but it didn't matter. Only if they could impress her, the goal was to win the people's hearts, not win against rats unworthy to be in her empire.

Relaxing as her eyes scanned the crowd around her about 50 enemies. Most of them were trash, but there were a few to look out for.

Twenty mercenaries charged in thinking they could catch her off guard from many angles. Stabbing the bottom of the staff into the ground and her palms facing two enemies. [Legacy of lightning] [twin: Shock Lance] it was a weak spell combo, but so low cost she could repeat it as many times as she needed. Along with being controlled to the awe of the people near her.

None of the vermin got close before dropping either dead or unconscious. Most looked the former rather than the latter how weak. "Are you done? I didn't come here to fight or kill you. Leave, and no more will perish."

Oh, she would hunt them down if they dared fall for such a cheap trick. All the shadow demons were ready to follow the leaders. To her disappointment, they didn't take the bait. But she already heard the archers pulling back the strings.

[silent: Magic Shield 4th] [silent: counter spark]

Without turning, she could hear cries of pain, counting another ten downed by their own arrows now magically charged being shot back at them. Five others wounded by the wines of pain.

Glaring at the leaders with only her eyes as her face was a calm unreadable mask. Faking concern for the sheep. "All I am asking is to ensure my people's protection. Expect to be killed if you try to kill others. Stop now, and I will heal those I can."

As expected, none took the offer shame would have made then harder to kill. Repeating the combo [Legacy of lightning] [Shock Lance] 3 times till only a hand full of them remained. With another silent combo for the hidden archers. Even with more slowly trickling in to help, it didn't change the fact that she was grinding their numbers down.

Beaming at the cheers of the crowd with only a few remaining, she could see the leading group was getting antsy to attack. Readying herself for the real fight to begin.

"Enough you want a duel fine, Janri, and Gazedrin, come on." Watching these humans come forward. Whispering into the leader's ears, this would be tricky she couldn't show off. Lord Kyuketsuki had warned her of the careful balance of PVP.

Pulling out her spear silent [Discern Enemy] [Life Essence] [Mana Essence] [False Data: Mana] [False Data: Life] the five most basic and vital spells in PVP.

All three were as expected, the human ranger tried to hit her from range. While the other two charged to get close. She kept deflecting and keeping them at the point of her spear. Janri's grip loosened as she counters twice, disarming him and dodging the other sword. Not allowing Janri to pick up his weapon, she cut off his arms at a weak point in the elbow joints.

The wrong area to have low tier armor to her spear the razor-sharp magic metal cleaved it before the other could do anything. Slashing out her spear at the archer. [Lightning Claw] unable to move before the blade-shaped lighting cut through them.

Turning to the last, holding her sword and shield tightly. [Sleep 4th] fighting off the effects of the spell prevented them from defending as she slipped under the shield, stabbing right through the chest armor to the heart.

Turning to the last of the three main targets. Kathrin bites back her hate at the act as she gave an apologetic bow to them. "Sorry, I took them seriously. They were weaker than I thought. Surely you care about your men enough to pull back before I show no mercy."

She watched the leader pull off the draconic helmet, his well-aged face in a rage at this. Showing the black hair and grayed a little by time. His dark green eyes filled with sorrow and anger, framed by his tanned scowling face.

Kathrin readied herself bracing with [delayed: magic shields] as the primary leader charged her with the helmet off, she could see he was higher than she suspected. Using two combo attacks, she knew from YGGDRASIL, forcing her to teleport back as her [magic shields] take the blows.

He was hiding his health as it didn't change despite the few grazing blows, she got in. A warrior to be sure, but he could still have spells ready. Watching as one of the priests tried throwing a dart at the crowd.

Beaming inside despite the pain of the shallow cut as her nanobots scrambled by the silver. The nanobots would take hours to isolate and remove the silver before the wound could heal. The crowd was on her side, forcing a frown at them; they seemed surprised by her lack of pain despite the bleeding.

"Lady Kathrin!" she sent a glare which told Rita to hold back.

"You are indeed a monster to fight, but if you insist on pretending to care. Then let us see you fight while defending your people." All six wind flow members pulled out silver-coated weapons. The civilians gasping in fear, some already running.

Kathrin hissed unwilling to risk such a fight she cast [Chain lightning dragon]. All the wind flow members dropped as chard corpses along with the other mercenaries in the area. Leaving just the mid-level 60 to fight.

"I offered you a duel to avoid this outcome. Do not blame me for their deaths."

Pulling out the scroll as it burned up blocking transmission magic, that should be enough of a showing. Hearing cries of shock as the broadcasting magic failed them. Time to cut loose and finish this mess admittedly, they were skilled for a human player. The crowd cheered her on or cowered at her might. As Bardic and the others came up from the holding cells.

"Come earn a warrior's death with your friends." Allowing her body to crackle with lightning.

* * *

**-Ash pit-**

He was a little surprised to see leinas with the collar around her neck standing so close to Solic. Not that he would complain. They both looked happy enough, so he congratulated their relationship. Nimble could be gotten later first. He had a lot of preparations to do. Having the ash kin prepared the rooms as he teleported the marriage papers to him burning Velvet's, for now, he could always remake it later. If the two ever unfused.

Kathrin would still be empress (1), and Shalltear was staying at Bride two (4) if she proved it. Then came the hard part already Clemvet eyes gleamed at him, creating stilettos. Silently cursing as he tried to talk Clemvet down. Which didn't change her stance on the matter. She kept asking for the highest rank possible. So, bride mistress (2) was what she took, leaving Ritana at the same position the first bride (3) much to his disappointment, but he still had a lot of work to do.

With the matter settle, he changed the papers to match before teleporting them back to each of the holders. Holding onto Shalltear's that would be settle soon. Pulling out the rare mana potions, he only had a few of them. He spent the next two days training up world corruption and the martial arts he knew before Kathrin contacted him.

He really needs to get a watch to stop losing track of time. Being in Nazarick might be fun, but being on time was critical.

Kathrin called back again on the third day of his preparation, asking for Clemvet. Who brought back bodies for him to test on beaming as he reached world corruption level 5. Before remembering that, his stats were still at what he should be at level 91. That was going to be annoying; luckily, he still had time before Momonga showed up.

He spent that time learning four more martial arts with [ruined replication] from leinas and [ruined imitation] to altered two into something he could use. Finding that some martial arts required specialized training, understanding, or handled an aspect, he could not use like [Four flames shell cracker strike] with fire.

Overall, he had 11 he could use to make up for his lowered stats and was ready for the games he prepared. First, he needed Shalltear and Momonga to show up. He was ready for anything.

**-A few hours later-**

He was ready for anything except for when Entoma walked through the door alone into the ash pit arena. Holding that ring up to him. Making him feel like a heal at the hopeful face. Half tempted to call it a trick, half tempted to run up and Hug Entoma apologizing.

Struggling with himself what to say, he hated being harsh, but trust was the most important thing to him. As much as he loved Nazarick, he couldn't stand not knowing whose side they would take. Would they leave him too like the guild members? Would they think him unfit to be here? It was ripping his fragile mental state apart threatening to activate his blood Frenzy to solve the issue with raw, violent emotions

"I am sorry for hurting you, Kyuketsuki-sama. But I couldn't betray either supreme being, but I do want you to know I shared none of what you wanted to be kept secret. I have decided that I will tell you next time and let you both decide. Should I get conflicting orders, my lord."

He couldn't hold back any more rushing up and wrapping the battle maid in a big hug to hide his blood tears. "I am sorry for being so harsh I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions I just…

Entoma hugged back, patting his back, enjoying the warmth of the hug. "I know Avada told me, but I never doubted you. I just wanted to help keep you safe."

After a few minutes they let go, he even offered up her favorite meals two male human arms from the earlier test.

It only took a few more minutes for Ainz, Shalltear, and Albedo to arrive. The overseer glared at him as if he was in the wrong here, not unexpected, but he refused to back down.

"Kyuketsuki, I am sorry for not telling you, but it was only for your protection." The overlord quickly shot out.

He shifted to his true form as a way to control his rage and hurt. "Stop words won't fix this Momonga I thought after our talk a few months ago, we understood each other. How do I know you won't do this again or decide what I can or can't do next time? I won't be treated like a servant or underling. We are friends and equals, or do you even remember not too long ago we decided things of importance by vote."

Ainz was speechless as he opened and closed his mandible. "I had no intention of making you feel that way. But you have almost died once to Shalltear, and now your only level 97. Can you at least understand my worry?"

Kyuketsuki crossed his arms, tail thrashing the ground. "Then you talk to me, Ainz, don't go behind my back and undermine my trust. Which now must be earned back. The only reason I won't challenge you to a light PVP match is I am not yet confident or ready."

"Kyuketsuki, that is a little much. If you need help, I can ask Cocytus or Aura and Mare to help."

Kyuketsuki's bone tail snaped the ground at this narrowing his eyes. "I didn't say I needed your help with that, nor did I ask Ainz! This is my point I am not helpless, nor do I need your pity. I am a supreme being of Nazarick and its blade! I think it's time I remind you why. I am going to make a bet the trifold match best of three games wins the world gem shard you have."

Before Ainz could counter, all the ash kin gathered around them, cheering. Whispering their own bets of who would win, Leinas was betting Solic. Kettor understood where that could lead if she lost, then again, Solic was treating her like his favorite pet bird, so it was probably fine.

Ainz tried to protest but was silenced as Clemvet reached out her [raider chains], taking the world gem shard from inside the overlord's inventory. "Clemvet will hold onto it while we play."

Ainz tried using [time stop] only to find Clemvet moving away smirking. Yep, Clemvent also had a Chrono magic counters built-in to one of her blessings since anything within 100 meters would alert her. The same range as her precognition. Since she was holding the world gem shard in her chains, Ainz was stuck playing for it.

"You do know Jester plans to use those somehow. It could be a bigger threat to Nazarick then enemy players."

"I can handle Jester, Momonga. I am learning as much as I can, and if she should turn on us, you will be the first to know. Do you trust me as your friend?"

Momonga's blazing red flames for eyes flickered before they went back to where they were standing. Letting the spell fade, Kyuketsuki sighed in relief his heart at least put at ease a little.

The ash kin pulled them along first through the memory room quickly. Before Ainz could see, some of the embarrassing bets, he lost to Ulbert. Glaring at one image in particular of him in a frilly maid outfit. Down a maze of halls to one handle-less metal door with demonic writing above it reading mini-game selection room.

Pushing three bricks in slightly, the wording changed rapidly, rolling through the first mini-games.

Stopping at shade wars, the door swung open to a locker room filled with guns and different colored weapons.

"Rules guide."

At the command, windows popped up, showing the rules of the match. While not one Kettor played a lot, it was like paintball (and a mix of Splatoon). Relatively simple either cover the enemy in your paint color or cover more of the area in your color before the time runs out. With each team having two members and four possible summonses to support.

Clemvet looked on expectantly even if she already knows the plan just because this wasn't a fight didn't mean this wasn't PVP. Turning to Shalltear putting a hand on her shoulder, she had been oddly silent.

"Kyuketsuki-sama, am I your partner for this game. May I have my marriage paper back?"

The vampire lord beamed with a dark glint; she should have known it wasn't going to be that simple. He pulled out the paper. Only it was blank with a Question mark on it.

Shalltear gave him a questioning look as he handed it to Clemvet. "New bet Shalltears marriage paper."

"My lord, no, please!"

All eyes were on them as he put a finger to her lips. "Shalltear I trusted you to half the conquest of the dragon kingdom. To lead as needed to learn from them and never once question that trust. In return, you broke my trust without ever telling me."

Shallteared tried to apologize only to get hushed again at his sad smile.

"Since you don't seem happy despite giving my love no matter your bedroom requests or faults. You shall help decide the game. Help Momonga and go back to fighting over him with Albedo or help me win without more underhanded plays. Jester will inform me if you message him or get a message or any other form of help. If you do so without telling me, I will use a gun with the Ainz's paint color to lose the match. Your choice will be to decide who you go with. If I lose, I will never touch you in that way again, and we shall remain good friends."

He left the shellshock floor guardians there along with Ainz and Albedo. Not paying any attention to them and picking up the orange rifle and grenades.

Was it harsh? Not as much as the bloody and violent thoughts in his mind. In truth, that was the gentlest way to get it across how much her betrayal hurt him. His promise to the others also ensured that he would romantically take no one else.

He waited to see what choice Shalltear would make silently waiting for proof of his fears. Which would determine his mindset for the other two games. This was a war of hearts and minds that would help him decide where he stood and even if he wanted to be a supreme being and guild member of Nazarick.

He had grappled with the idea since finding Nazarick even before that after arriving in this new world. Sure he could use world corruption and force every one of them even Albedo to change for him. But that would betray his friendship with Momonga and all of Nazarick.

It would be slow, painful, and they might fight him on it on top of the long-term entropy in small doses. It would go away or correct. But overusing it like with the super tier spell permanently affected his stats and his fighting style. Even the corpses he tested on gained permanent changes that were not always good. The more he used world corruption on something, the less chance of longevity it seemed to have. Till it literally melted into black sludge and vanished, unable to hold together.

That was his whole nature though always walking the razor's edge one slip up could end him. Even in the past, he couldn't remember giving him an unknown reason to avoid killing if possible. Taking as little bloodshed as needed.

Watching his hands shake, what would he do with his immortal life till someone killed him. Rule the empire maybe travel the world once it fell apart as all things do. All he had right now was being an emperor and being the blade of Nazarick. Sighing, he really wished Kathrin would hurry up and get back already. Her pep talks always cheered him up, which is one of the biggest reasons he wouldn't want Albedo.

Kathrin was enough to handle being the guiding light in the chaos of Ritana, the sex maniac Shalltear, and the utter madness that was Clemvent. Never doubting, never questioning, him always being what he needs most even when he felt and looked like a mess.

Just as he thought about messaging Kathrin to see how she was and put his mind at ease. Shalltear came in nervous with a forced smile. Still shaken by the turn of events, but that was the mind games of PVP for you.

"So..."

Shalltear straightened up, grabbing the orange guiser gun. Along with four Vampire brides grabbing a weapon each. "I didn't mean to hurt your trust. But after I almost…I had to make up for it. Lord Ainz said that messaging him about our activities would make up for that. Only to mess up again, I am a horrible floor guardian and wife."

Sighing when Jester didn't message him. Standing up and patting Shalltear's head with a warm smile. "Shalltear you messed up, yes, but only because you didn't tell me. As Entoma said from now on, tell me and let me talk with Momonga. If anything, I am the worst one here having to hurt all your feelings for a disagreement between supreme beings."

"Don't say such things, my lord, it doesn't suit you!"

Laughing as all six of them went out to the field, it was white floor and walls with several places to use for cover across from them Ainz, Albedo, and four death knights.

Four viewing windows appeared above them for the ash kin and Leinas watching. Where those floor guardians as well how sneaky Ainz trying to put on the pressure But with Shalltear by his side, he couldn't afford to lose.

A timer popped up high in the air with ten minutes. Taking command, Kyuketsuki had Shalltear and him hurtled behind the shelter of half walls as the four vampire brides began spraying every surface they could see. Careful to avoid shots from the death knights.

Kyuketsuki kept his eyes on Ainz sniping off shots of orange that got block by Albedo. Smiling, everything was going smoothly with the death knights getting distracted by his vampire brides.

"Shalltear now. take them down!"

Beaming the floor guardian rushed up her wide spray covering two of the death knights as they were forced teleported away. As Kyuketsuki kept Albedo and Ainz focused on him, knowing that with his team so spread out, hitting him was the best way to win.

Or so they thought [acceleration flow] [Greater Ability Boost] [Pace of the Wind]. Time to test his new battle style. Rushing out of cover suppressing fire of orange, keeping Albedo busy while he ducked and dodges Ainz's shots.

He heard another two beebs as the other two death knights were out. Ainz took notice time for the surprise tossing orange grenades over, forcing Ainz to throw up a magic shield.

Running around them tossing grenades every time they thought it was safe for dropping the shield till it was coated in paint.

That is when they teleported out to the higher ground. Ainz took notice of just how much ground was covered in orange paint more than half the arena. Opening his jaw in shock as Albedo wildly fired at them all.

Taking cover with Shalltear as two beebs alerted him to the loss of two vampire brides.

"My lord, we are losing the advantage I don't want...

Kyuketsuki kissed Shalltear, giving a fanged grin. This was all according to plan. Ainz was far too careful to fall for this little trick if he pulled it too early, seeing three minutes on the clock.

"Trust me, Shalltear, take these and throw them into the whirlpool in the middle in precisely two minutes." Handing Shalltear two oddly shaped grenades, the only two he had left.

Rushing out at Albedo, glaring with such an ugly, angry face along with her aura of darkness. Scary but not enough to risk losing the match. Spraying the ground as he went to avoid touching the green paint.

Ainz watched him wonder where Shalltear was in this oddly holding back as he targeted only the vampire brides.

"You know that is a dirty trick to use the feelings of Nazarick's children against me. This should be about the world gem shard."

Kyuketsuki beamed rolling behind cover. Reloading and teleporting behind Albedo as she took out another vampire bride. Kettor sprayed Albedo in paint before finishing it with a rubber sword slashing paint over her armor.

Albedo screamed in rage before being teleported away.

"Yet you did that to me Ainz besides in PVP, the better deception wins, remember."

Ainz turned to him with most of the area covered in green paint. Shooting a blind shot at the last vampire bride as they teleported out of the room. "I couldn't agree more, but you are going to hurt Shalltear's feelings losing like this. Unless you would like to retract the bet."

Kyuketsuki slashed the paint sword at Ainz as Shalltear popped out of cover. Throwing the two orange grenades into the vortex in the center of the arena, turning it black before shaking the room, spraying out blue and orange paint all over the place.

Forcing both of them to dodge the new paint, which is technically counted as the AI of the area. Those getting hit would knock them out. But because half of it was orange, that still counted to Kyuketsuki score. With only thirty seconds left, nothing Ainz could do would counter this surprise. Of this particular arena, a glitch but one that he exploited now and, in the past, to win. Only Ulbert knew of it thanks to playing it with roleplaying mixed in.

Teleporting to Shalltear and using her as a shield when the final burst came out, she was teleported out of the room. Leaving the half-blue and half orange paint covered field.

As ten seconds left, it was just a matter of countering Ainz green paint. As the buzzer rang, the demonic writing above the door to the room rolled through games.

Stopping at [ghost tracer], the door split into two doors opening into a dark maze.

"Well played, my friend."

"Thank you. I learned from the best."

Ainz turned to stare intensely at him, his flaming eyes shining brightly. "Don't think that will work again. I know what to expect now."

Kyuketsuki grin grabbing at his heart. "You wound me, Momon. Master Ulbert taught me better than to be that predictable. Even if you beat the next trap, I mean game I have set. I promise you will fall to my final trap." Breaking into light-hearted laughter, they both shared in the roleplaying moment before heading into the maze.

* * *

**-spectator seating-**

Leinas didn't know where nimble was, but she was having a great time something she didn't expect to have with a demon. Holding the goat demon close his human face and sharp cross pupils locked on hers.

Holding her chin as her heart wouldn't stop racing at the touch at first, she feared being trapped here. Losing the bets had only led to more pleasurable events then she had on past dates before ending up cursed. Even cured, the changed body was making it hard to really find anyone between her work.

The lost bet, which thank the emperor Kathrin, was not here to see. She dreaded to know what the empress would say, but at least she would survive Nimble was still nowhere to be seen! Shuddering at the possible punishment he might get.

"Lena, not worry about other bodyguards. Brothers sent him to supreme being on the 3rd floor."

Leinas burst out laughing at least the traitor got what was coming to him for not helping her out.

"So where is he now with all the floor guardians here watching the match. I doubt he would survive their wrath."

The knight might not be close to the old members of the four knights. But she didn't want him dead either. Solic smiled darkly in that way that made her stomach do flips and her heart flutter.

"Last checked brothers found in lady Shalltear's personal floor."

Leinas gulped oh he was dead or worse than. There was no way one of the floor guardians would tolerate failure like that. Especially not without orders from Ainz or Kyuketsuki. Slumping a little at the news great, she would have to get used to a new knight or be alone to guard the emperor.

Solic cheered her up by rubbing her back feathers just right oh that felt so good.

"So, want to make another bet for favors pet Lena."

Leinas shuddered but grinned sure that the emperor would win again, then she could leave the ash pit. He was a master of battle and psychological warfare proven by the last match and his past exploits. Once she was free, she could always ask for time off to come to visit Solic. The imp was starting to grow on her—the manipulative little charmer.

Even if him keeping her hear was making her want to punch and kiss him. Mainly for her own health. Kathrin would have her head for slacking on the job even if Kyuketsuki didn't mind it so much. Noticing Demiurge looking there way with a strange smile.

While she was distracted between the floor guardian staring at her and Solic's gentle caressing. She missed something because Kyuketsuki was now cornered by the twelve ghosts taking all the golden orbs and the points he collected. Making Ainz the winner as the crowd cheered while leinas slumped in her seat.

Hopefully, She could work something out with the infuriating and alluring demon that kept claiming her as his pet. She wouldn't even mind If Solic kept getting her name wrong if it could keep lady Kathrin from finding out lest she ends up like Nimble.

* * *

**-Back in the trifold match- **

Stepping into the dark tunnel lit by blue flame candles. Multi-colored orbs floating around, making a trail that went through hoops and over obstacles.

Time for information and diversion Kettor decided.

"One more game, and I get back the gem. Then we can sit down a talk about this like we should have from the start."

Kettor grinned at Ainz. "How about a bet then since you're sure to win."

Ainz groaned at the antics. "Kyuketsuki, I am sorry, can't we just move past this already."

"Think of this as information won for winning the last round and a consolation prize for the loser."

Ainz sighed tiredly before agreeing.

"The winner gets the world gem shard and the job of fighting off the dragon lord, which will be coming for it."

"What! Why didn't you tell me this First?"

Kyuketsuki grinned back. "I would, but I figured you already knew spying on me and all. As I was saying, the loser gets to organize the battle at the dragon kingdom capital."

Kyuketsuki couldn't be happier at Ainz's stunned look. The overlord's mind is so focused on this new information. He missed Kyuketsuki summoning Siegfried and mounting the undead dragon. Usually, he would fly. But he needs high-grade potions for his plans. Plus, dragon hunting with kathrin was something he would rarely get to do anymore.

Urging the vampire dragon forward at the start signal. Hearing Ainz shocked shout, as he tried to catch up, but even with flying speed, it was no match for Siegfried. Something that wasn't against the rules though he knew Ainz didn't have any summons mounts that could keep up.

Kettor made sure to collect every single blue orb taking off 10 seconds each of his time, red orbs boosting his vampire dragon's insane speed. Finally, catching the first of many red trap orbs as vines dropped from above.

Sure it was underhanded, but this should show him why they couldn't keep doing this. Already Entoma and Shalltear got mixed up in a matter that should have only involved him and Ainz. He would not allow this to happen again, even if he had to beat the issue into the ground. Using every rule of PVP without fighting Ainz.

Doom tunnels being one of his favorite and most memorized mini-games. He knew every track and section along with the total number of orbs each had. Using this knowledge and Ainz's lack of knowledge to stay in the lead.

Forcing Ainz to use the allowed magic spells just to keep up second place. Which was working in his favor for now. Glancing back, Ainz now was keeping just behind with the soul eater, he was riding.

Ainz got close enough to talk at about the halfway mark of the track. Kettor is sure even if he got ahead, Siegfried could get ahead in the straight runs.

"I assume you did this one a lot back int YGGDRASIL. Which is why you know you could win."

Kyuketsuki glanced back at only a few feet behind him.

"Only because I don't think I could win in a spar with you right now. And this trifold match is putting me in a much better mood."

"Then why do you want to fight this dragon lord. How do you even know Jester is telling the truth?"

Kyuketsuki slowed Siegfried to match Ainz's speed, with a series stare losing most of the aggression he had earlier.

"Because when She takes off her mask, I know she is telling the truth. If she lies, I can tell that to, by the way, her eyes flicker slightly. Telling me what she really means. Besides, I already have quite a few aces up my sleeve, and If I really need it, I know, my friend will come to help me right."

Ainz's skull shifted slightly before sighing even though he didn't need to breathe. "Alright, I will let you have it. But no more crazy stunts like this. We can talk about shared decision making going forward."

"Sure thing, buddy. I want to see how good a time I can get with Siegfried."

* * *

**-Nimble second-floor Shalltear's sex dungeon-**

He had no idea how long he had been here in the cold dark room, but he dares not complain his mistresses would only make him wait longer for food. His ass still hurt from the last punishment. All he had to do was behave, and he would live. Even if he never got to see the light of day again. His chains rattled as he shifted his arms stuck entrapped in some rubber binding behind his back, wincing as the tail plug moved slightly.

Hoping they didn't hear it or they might come back though his stomach hoped they would if only to feed him again. Huffing into the gag, he strained his ears the blindfold blocking his vision. He could hear the metal door rattle.

He was both eager for food and fearful of what they would ask next. Shaking on the cold stone floor as the telltale chime of the squeaky metal opened, followed by the door's hinges whining as the metal slammed into the stone.

He started to sweat; they only did that when they were furious, trying to force his body not to be turned on despite the strange drug making him hard. Two new footsteps greeted his ear.

Letting out muffled moans of fear fruitlessly begging them to stop. Nimble messed up, he would never wander away from the emperor again. Leaning back against the freezing stone walls. Shamefully submissively displaying his crotch to them in hopes they would treat him gently for being such a good pet.

"Shalltear why is he naked, and is he broken?"

The voice sounded male and revolted at his shameless display. Surely, they understand this was the only way to avoid so much worse. Nimble had seen such horrible monsters of Nazarick from giant cockroaches known as the duke to this cold hell of Shalltear's. The only way to survive was to beg for food and be a good pet.

Nimble heard the heeling clicking on the stone getting closer he bowed his head thanking the mistress for her attention. Feeling those soft, gentle hands rub his head. As Shalltear whispered, "good boy to him."

"No, my lord, I just had him retrained. Pets should know to protect their owners right human!" He whimpered as the sharp nails dug into his scalp, feeling like his skull might crack if he didn't agree quickly.

Repeating _'obey and survive'_ over on loop in his mind. Hoping he wouldn't' need another cleaning—the phantom feeling of tiny legs crawling over his body, biting lightly on his skin.

The man sighed, walking close. He could feel the revolted gaze on him, judging him unworthy. Feeling a light kick, his body hugged the wall and floor.

"Shalltear he looks broken, look at that." The voice was utterly disgusted with his cold shivering form.

"He is rather submissive for such a short time here. But I didn't think you would want him back so soon after failing so badly. you were all the way on the ninth floor while he was here on the second."

The man breathed out a long deep sigh leaving a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Alright, take out the gag. I have a way to test if he is broken or not."

Nimble sighed in relief after hours of the gag. His mouth was dry longing for the moister on the rubber ball of the gag.

The man's cold hand held his chin up. "Nimble, do you remember me."

This was another test it had to be that was the only reason for this act. "I don't have a name I am mistresses pet. Please, mistress, feed your hungry loyal pet."

Shalltear giggled happily at his shameless and humiliating act. He passed the test surely, they would ask him to kiss those pink lower lips now or some other debasing action then he could eat.

"Damn it, Shalltear, you broke my human bodyguard. I can't let him out in the empire like this."

"I am deeply sorry I didn't think my toys could break him in so quickly."

Nimble's mind struggled to catch up, the man said, bodyguard. That could only mean the emperor had come to save him or kill him, he couldn't be sure. If He spoke up surely, he would be shown mercy. Yet his mouth was so dry right now all he could do is whisper feeling those soft, powerful hands slap him for speaking without permission.

"Quiet pet; my lord is speaking to me!"

Nimble whimpered but stopped unable to find a will to speak up. Hoping the monster emperor would be merciful.

"You do have him well-trained, alright, you can keep him as a pet when he is not working. I want your pet ready and dressed before Kathrin gets back. I don't care what you have to do, just make sure he can act normal in public. I will tell Ainz you are doing a task for me."

The emperor he realized too late had teleported away, leaving him alone with Shalltear. Finally, taking off the blindfold to see those bright red eyes. Stealing what little willpower he had left in this nightmare.

"You heard the master pet Your mine now. Failure will not be tolerated from now on. I expect to see you staying close to your assigned task at all times. Don't freat though Lord Kyuketsuki said I can't kill you, so we will just have to find other ways to punish you should you mess up again. Be a good pet, and you might get to play with my other toys."

Nimble knew there was no escape even as the restraints were taken off his arms. He would never be free again with a small part of himself enjoying the affection in some twisted way.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Kathrin minx**

Aliment -400 great evil

Race werecat

**Racial classes**

pack leader lv10

Automation lv5

**Job classes**

Maid lv10

Cook lv10

Runesmith lv5

Armored mage lv10

Shield mage lv5

Cleric lv5

Weapon master lv5

Poison maker lv5

Assassin lv10

Master assassin lv5

Empress lv5

High empress lv 5

**Total level 95**

Racial lv15

Job lv80

HP 87

MP 87

Physical Attack 77

Physical Defense 77

Agility 69

Magic Attack 77

Magic Defense 77

Resistance 83

Special ability 66

Total of 700


	24. Chapter 24 Hunting sleep dragons

Authors note: I don't own overlord

Please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 24 Hunting sleeping dragons

* * *

**-Nazarick-**

He watched all the gathered children of Nazarick leave the throne room. The bitter feeling in his heart was gone. Between helping clear the air with Momonga in the trifold games, sorting out the command issue which they would decide between them. And giving specially selected potions to each one that would go in the attack on the dragon kingdom.

"Good to see you're feeling better."

"That was the point of the games bone brother."

Ainz gave him an annoyed glare at the nickname. "How are you not tired after that I thought you needed mental downtime as well?"

Kyuketsuki shrugged, unsure of how to answer. "Don't know after I used Jester's super tier spell, I haven't needed it. I still can't think of the name of it."

"As long as we are good now, I need to go lay down for a while."

Kettor hummed, noting he rarely saw him use the necklace. "You could turn human and sleep."

Ainz shuttered at the thought, checking the room for Albedo. "No, if I do, Albedo will jump me again. I can't waste time with our plan ready in just a few days."

Kyuketsuki laughed at this stopping once he realized Ainz was giving him a deadpanned look. "It can't be that bad, you have one wife. I have four to keep up with, two of which don't seem to understand what normal sex is or refuse to believe in it. Clemvet makes me limb and sore every time, and Shalltear's playtime is something I would rather not talk about."

Ainz gave him a deadpanned look back. "Don't want to hear it; you could have lost. As it is, you tricked me into those rigged games."

Kettor gave an innocent look. "I played fair and square, nor would I half-ass a challenge even if I wanted. If anything, I went easier then I was planning on you because Entoma cheered me up."

Ainz didn't believe him too bad he didn't know that Kettor could message the ash kin to rig which games would pop up. Not that a part of himself would have allowed Kettor to lose like that without even trying. That was the truth his warrior pride made him physically hurt to even suggest that he would end the match had shalltear lied to him again.

Ainz sarcastically commented. "Good to know you care for your poor guild leader's feelings."

"Well, see you later then. I need to see Jester. I already messaged Albedo and told her to meet you in your room."

Ainz flames flickered at him. "Your evil, and thanks for the warning."

Kettor giggled as Momonga teleported out of the room, leaving him to meet his group outside.

All four knights were talking among themselves next to them Clemvet was patiently waiting till her eyes locked on his body. Grinning madly at him while Entoma was near Shalltear and Kathrin having a heated conversation. Shalltear's fearsome dark aura battering Kathrin's blinding lightning storm aura.

"You are unfit to be near him, lamprey, go run along before I cook you into a proper meal for my lord."

"What's wrong tin lion Can't stand that he still wants me around. Scared after a long time away, he might want me more."

"The only thing nymphomaniac Leeches like you are good for is a bed warmer. Some of us know how to act dignified-like an empress should."

"Shalltear sneered back. "I can get hot by basking in our lord's presence and power. Unlike unfertile robots that have to flip on a switch just to get turned on."

Kathrin hissed back. "I can control myself for what My lord needs. Not something a wild and screwup Lamprey would understand."

Kettor sight turning to the others. "Clem-chan, how long have they been at this."

Clemvet gave a happy grin enjoying the show. "The last few minutes of waiting, Kathrin practically charged Shalltear once she arrived. I was disappointed when they didn't start fighting, but they throw some pretty good insults."

Kyuketsuki face planted with both hands time to deal with this before he could get to Jester. Walking over, he drew Shalltear's attention by tapping her shoulder. Reminding the floor guardian that she didn't have time to be bickering.

Drawing Kathrin into a hug once Shalltear had turned the corner. Lifting Kathrin's chin to meet his eyes. "Is there a reason you are antagonizing Shalltear. My moonlight, you know I don't like it when my women fight each other."

Kathrin pouted cutely as he scratched behind her ears, getting her to purr for him, ruining her pout and calming her temper.

His empress hugged him tightly, breathing deeply in his fragrance. "I was giving Shalltear a piece of my mind, my love. I don't know how you can forgive her after everything. Even if you forgive her so easily, I can't let her just act as if nothing changed. The fact that she is still in one piece is more mercy then she deserves."

Kettor caressed her body, smiling at those fiery golden eyes and the cute pout at being denied her retribution on Shalltear. Unable to be angry with him as she was held close. Still forgiving was the only way to move forward; staying angry wouldn't help them. Whispering sweet nothings to his empress till her magic core BPM (beats per minute) was back to normal.

Kettor shares a kiss to smother any other emotion in her mind. Before speaking up his own thoughts. "Everyone is allowed to make mistakes, my dear. Forgiveness is what allows us to move forward and heal. Now before we move on, did you find any players?"

Kathrin gave a savage grin at his question. "There was only one. He wasn't willing to talk before I was forced to kill the feral dog. I gave the body to Xennessa after collecting the armor and gear. I couldn't open his inventory." Kettor gave a disappointed but understanding look that human players were not something to be taken lightly.

He would have to ask Ainz what they would do with player bodies in the future. They would need countermeasures to prevent fallen enemy players from being brought back. Unless they died a natural death, enemy players could be revived. Even then, a necromancer might be able to use the high-level body to create powerful undead against them.

"Nothing to worry about then so long as the body is kept secure. Now come along we don't have time to waste."

Giving each of them guild rings, for now, to teleport to his room. Where he messaged Jester watching her shimmer into the room with a relieved look on her face.

She didn't take the gem shard as he expected.

**-Jester POV-**

Jester's eyes looked much older at the moment, then she appeared. Encouraging them to take a seat. While Jester was relieved that they had not tried to kill each other like the eight greed kings. Now came the much harder part—the real reason for giving him world corruption.

"The first thing you should know is that the first group I tried to lead was the eight greed kings. They had a different name, but they lost the right to be called that after they stopped listening to me and murdered each other."

Kyuketsuki hummed in understanding, seeing why she might fear something like that would happen again. Even if he still didn't understand why She wanted him to hold onto the gem shard.

For this, she pulled out the fused world gem shards putting them on the table. "You may not realize this, but I am a little over 700. At that time, I have not found any way back to our world. What I did find was that the answers I am seeking involve ironically sorting through code like my old job. To find the world code core, which will create this world-class item, then the only way to get closer. Is by Corrupting this world's core magic users' dragons. This also means they can sense the world gem shards."

Her champion quickly realized why they could hear the screams of the dragon souls used. Even if Kettor didn't understand what she meant about coding. All memories he had of coding were outside YGGDRASIL. What little he did remember of it was only a passing knowledge.

It did make her question what he defined code as now. Out of all the questions running through his mind, the only ones that mattered are which he would ask first. They didn't have a lot of time before the deep dark dragon lord would awaken.

"What are you seeking?"

Jester closed her eyes and wondered if it would be safe to say. She had only told him about her short-term ambition and goals. How long had it been since anyone really knew her goals? Smiling dejectedly at times before…before, Sister grew to hate her. Jester tightly balling up her hands.

Jester felt the rush of green energy, dulling all her emotions, leaving only an empty calm. She had to show Carnival she wasn't wrong even if her sister fought her every step of the way.

"I suppose the easiest way to explain it is recreating a better YGGDRASIL. If I can't leave here, I want the worlds full of adventures and fun."

"And what do you want me to do with the body of this dragon lord?"

Jester showed off her fangs at the thought of the dragons. Like her sister, they wanted her to stay in a corner and pretend she didn't exist. The idea brought a savage look to her face. _'They will regret not helping me when they had the chance.'_

Jester panted a little still out of breath waving to the room full of rare item drops for the highest tier potions in YGGDRASIL. It was more rare drops then most could collect in a year worth of playing. "Well, I need a day or two to replenish my power. Turn the dragon lord into a world gem shard with world corruption. Then fuse all the gem shards together."

Her champion could feel the deal offered as he thought about what he wanted. Knowing Kyuketsuki would tell her when he was ready. Checking the hidden window showing Simmra's struggle.

Jester was a little too slow, though, as Kyuketsuki caught her eyes staring at the thin air to their view. As information about the third possible champion filtered over to him. Jester quickly explained that since lord Ainz led the attack, she planned on letting him know about a potential new member to Ainz Ooal Gown and Nazarick.

This got her champion thinking about the possibility even if both her Champion options where distrustful. Simmra's betrayal would stick it to her sister for what she did to the convent of crows. If she could complete the task as the rules, they both came up with dictated.

She just had to find the right selling pitch. Kyuketsuki was easy; he wanted the guild to feel more alive. Momonga, the overlord would be much harder, but that might not be as difficult as Jester believed seeing Simmra's activity in the viewing window.

Her champion turned away from him having a message chat with Kathrin. Jester let them talk before Kyuketsuki sighed at them. "Alright, my moonlight. Shalltear, Please inform Ainz that I am giving Blue Rose's spying mission to him. do tell him they have been well behaved and that I did promise them freedom."

Kyuketsuki turned to Avada and Entoma. "You two, please sort and store all the items in my lab and get the other 41 Homunculus Maids and Tuare and Ninya to help. Avada, you're in charge. I trust you know where I want everything."

Avada bowed overjoyed at the order. "Of course, my lord."

Kyuketsuki gave Jester a look saying they were done talking for now. "Jester, I want your information about fighting this dragon lord. I don't want any surprises."

Jester grinned and bowed before stepping back into the admin' realm. Looking over all Six viewing windows. Seeing the deep dark dragon lord talking with the old necromancer Rigrit and that puppet armor of the Platinum Dragon Lord.

Quickly messaging her champion to tell him the dragon lord would be coming soon. Her eyes caught on the third person there. So they were finally moving again to bad this time she would be ready.

Passing over the viewing windows for Simmra, and Carnival to the second champion. Momonga was with Albedo looks like now wouldn't be the time. The second champion was still iffy at best. Still, Muketsu was sure with enough time, she could get the paranoid overlord to trust her.

* * *

**-Batharun Empire- **

Kettor enjoyed the ride on the back of Kiyohime; his four knights were less thrilled to be so high up. Even with necklaces of [fly] as a precaution, only Clemvet and Kathrin didn't mind the ride. Seeing the land below them so high up with the wind in his face brought a content smile to him. Even if it was a little dull petting the cold scales of the undead dragon.

"So, what is the plan master will I get to kill something?"

That was the question he didn't know what kind of dragon this dragon lord was or what kind of reinforcements they would bring. Jester didn't have a lot to go on aside from that. It had a world-class item and that there might be others helping him. Still, they were sure to track him down by the world gem shard.

Kettor had a few aces on his side; the anti-wild magic zone would stop most of the dragon's power. The WCI was the most significant danger and unknown. Still, having a whole fortress ready with Kiyohime would counter whatever they brought to the battle.

"Kathrin and I will deal with it along with Kiyohime. The four knights will defend and organize the fortress. You Clem-chan will take care of anyone that tries to interfere with our dragon hunt."

Flying lower, they spotted the fortress, the high stone towers, and siege weapons ready to defend it. The guards were in thick coats as Kyuketsuki took notice of the winds and cloudy weather most of all, he noticed the snow-covered ground crunch under his feet.

He wondered how cold it was, but his undead nature made it impossible to tell. Even when he put his hand deep in the snow, he only felt the dulled sense of touch.

Approaching the gates, both guards saluted them. "H-hello, your ma-majesty fort Soflic is honored to have you here. ww-we didn't get word that you were coming."

Kyuketsuki patted the poor man's shoulder as he flinched a little. "No need to feel so nervous, or are you cold? I can't tell."

"It's T-the cold sire." His partner snickered for a reason Kettor couldn't guess.

Giving him a warm smile waving Ritana over, leaving the guard shaking either out of fear or cold. He could only guess the latter, but he didn't have time to worry about that. "There is a good reason it would seem a dragon thinks they can hunt me. I need both of you to go with my elite four and prepare the fortress. While I speak with the general stationed here."

Kyuketsuki moves past the stunned guard and his snickering partner. Shadowed by Kathrin and Clemvet passing guards and legion troops who kept up their work under the empress's critical eyes. They all knew how harsh the empress was to those slacking. Only the emperor's arm around her shoulder kept her from acting for now.

Finding the meeting room opening the door where the general was startled but quickly straightened up at them both. "Emperor Kettor and empress Kathrin. It is a pleasure to see you both after the rumors. Though I have little to report, the weather is terrible and cold, and the fortress watch is boring. Even if we are a little short-staffed with the new territory."

"At ease general Natel we came here because new information has come to light. A dragon is coming. We need to know what we have and discuss plans."

The general shifted to look at the runner panting for breath. "I assume that is part of the reason you brought the vampire dragon here."

"Kiyohime is her name. We don't know how much time we have to work with. My four elite shall organize the main defense while we take on the dragon lord."

Kyuketsuki felt terrible for the man as the general got him and others to alert the fortress of the news. While Ritana did her job if there was one thing, he knows of dragons, it was the no amount of preparation was too much.

* * *

**-Ritana- **

Ritana shared a glance with her long-time friend. They had never fought dragons before or seen a battle with one. The closest thing to one was the demonic wyvern. The news that they would have to minimize the damage of one was a daunting task.

The two guards following them after their replacements shift was given. Where more than thankful to be inside. Even if Sinadra could help snicker at Normikc shameful stuttering in front of the emperor.

Turning to the other three elite knights, narrowing her eyes at the two with Collars on their necks.

Leinas noticing her staring just sighed before lamely answering with a bright blush. "lost a bet found a boyfriend don't ask."

Rita noted that Nimble kept muttering something about mistress, bugs, and orders. She decided not to ask him. Kathrin told her that he crossed Shalltear.

Sinadra managed to stop mocking her partner to take notice of Ritana and Bardic. "So, heard you helped deal with the Slain Theocracy. How fun was that probably more than guard duty or catching the rare bandit group."

Her long-time friend gave a condescending bark of laughter. "Lass those cowards couldn't fight off goblins. It might be cold and dull here but better then cloak and dagger work."

"Yeah, I had more of a challenge with Go Gin."

Normikc eyes lit up at the mention of the fight. "Oh, you mean the legendary fight. How could you fight the troll, weren't you afraid? I always wondered I mean humans can't fight trolls. Not that you couldn't you did win and-

Sinadra slapped his head to get him to stop babbling. Harshly whispering. "Stop embarrassing us before we lose this chance. This is the leader of the four."

Rita couldn't describe the feeling she got looking at the human guards' fearful eyes. They reminded her of herself before the change, so unsure and afraid. Hissing as she tasted his fear, making both guards freeze up.

The group stopped in the stone halls with a few onlookers most might think she was angry. The truth was she just couldn't stand that defeated mindset. Remembering her time before meeting lady Kathrin. This pair was also different yet so similar to her past self.

Rita steeled her gaze at Normikc as he skirted back under her sharp gaze. "Fear is always there; that is why we must fight it. Use it to help guide you, but never let it control you." Rita patted the young man's shoulders hard awed by those words.

"Sorry, He kind of idolizes you. Even when I told him we're just grunts. We have been stuck at this fort for five years, even through the parasite purge. I doubt that will change anytime soon."

Rita shifted unsure what to say to that she wasn't even that great a hero. Even with all her work, there was still so long to go. She wasn't that good of a leader. Lady Kathrin thoughts told her otherwise guiding her through this odd feeling in her gut. She hates the defeated way Sinadra accepted that along with the way Nomrikc just took it.

"Don't you want more than that?"

Sinadra let out a breath crossing her arms. "Sure, but norm here is average, and I only know five zero tier spells not really helping that we get overlooked a lot."

Rita shook her head at this waving Bardic to cover for her. As the other three went ahead to get everyone ready. Rita locked eyes with the two humans they had that spark. That desire to get stronger and do right but stuck in a rut.

"Then come with me. Bardic cover for me."

They gave her a strange look while all that was in her head was Mistress Kathrin's gentle guiding words. Not that it was needed. Her body already knows what was required. The silent question that her inhuman blood asked that only she knew the answer to.

Rita already knew the answer to prove herself worthy of her own packmates. Leading them to a spare room. Which had them nervously glancing at each other, wondering if this would be a punishment. While Rita struggled with how she was supposed to help them unlock the limit of the human body.

She was different then lady Kathrin so her bite alone wouldn't be enough. Rita puzzled out how to help them most by breaking the limits, holding them back. When it seemed impossible, she heard the whispering blocking out all sound around her. She wasn't ready yet for that unique bite ability.

Rita knew how to get there though it was going to hurt. "Alright, you want to prove yourself then your training with me. Lady Kathrin has allowed a trial period to prove yourself. Show me your resolve, and you will get your chance."

Using her Aspect of Lycancat to shift configuration taking in the training dummies. Remembering her weakness before realistic training would help them the most.

Rita could see them frightened by the shift they didn't know. Not many did, but this is what she learned it would take to stand against the evils of the world. Her voice was more beast-like and rough. "The first test defends the training dummies use everything you have after an hour of this. We will practice magic from this book of spells Lady Kathrin gave me. After that, I will see which kind of training will be better for each of you."

Sinadra raised her hand. "What if the dragon attacks while we are training won't you be tired."

Rita chuckled at there question if there was one thing, she was sure of the emperor and empress didn't need her help. And if something could threaten them, then her orders were to bring his body to safety to revive. Not fight impossible odds, which wouldn't help her emperor.

"Then, you follow my orders and know that there is a time for fighting battles and avoiding fights we can't win."

Both the guards gulped as Rita started her training. Rita chuckled at the irony. This is how lady Kathrin must have felt training her; they were both so slow and weak. By the end of twenty minutes, they already lost. Starting again as they struggled and failed, only adding seconds to the time it took. This was not only training for them; she needs to get used to all her aspects at once. It would be the key to helping them both.

* * *

**-A few days later-**

Bardic was bord enough without his friend running off to train the two young guards. Both couldn't be older than 30. It must have reminded her of back in E-rental; either way, she was missing as they went around the keep. Not that there was much to do but wait without Jinna here, making it duller.

The dwarf kept his eye on the other two as they played the card game. Rechecking his hand, grumbling that there was no bar either. The harpy Lass eyed him before showing her hand. Smirking his way thinking, she won this round.

Bardic rechecked his hand, clicking his tongue as he throws the crap hand down. "I still don't know why you don't want to gamble. You would have half my pay for this week by now."

Leinas face scowled, shaking her head. Pointing to her collar with annoyance. "What can I say betting with demons taught me to think twice about it."

He gestured with his eyes to Nimble, looking out the window the lad kept shaking unwilling to stop working. Made Bardic worry what got him so worked up. Wouldn't say a word about it only that he had to keep working.

"He messed up bad, and Shalltear found out."

He widened his eyes in shock, looking at the poor lad. Worry filled his eyes as they all drew another hand. "Is he alright?"

Leinas gave him a deadpan stare ok, that was a dumb question. They quietly played, seeing his hand hiding his smirk looking at the other guards in the room.

If he was honest, he hoped the dragon would show up already. This was boring; he had sparred with all the guards in the fort twice. "So, where's Rita been haven't seen her around?"

Leinas tossed the hand on the table, tired of the game. "We can go find her last I heard Lady Kathrin brought a true blood paladin here to train with her and the other two."

Bardic scowled, "I was going to win that round."

Leinas gave a teasing grin. "Well, you're easy to read besides you need to inspect the siege weapons again afterword's. I need to scout out the area by air again as well."

* * *

**-Simmra/ dragon kingdom capital-**

She scanned around the corner, stopping Hana and the other two followers. Cursing her kindness for the tenth time, why did they think she could protect them. This is how she got stuck doing this, at least until she could find Blue Rose.

Watching a few of her followers lure the Archangel Flames closer, her heart was racing, drawing up her hand with careful aim and focus. At the chaos in the street, she had to be cautious of the people, but she couldn't let the poor people get killed for being hungry and cold. They didn't have protection spells against weather or the ability to bring back the dead if they had to ration out food for those that starved.

[silent: hellfire sparks]

The black flame in her hand shot out in several directions at all ten archangels. As they burned in the eighth-tier spell, the people cheering as her followers fought back Delight's own forces, they didn't stand much of a chance. Still, even if they got caught, it was better then if HK's angels got them.

Buffing all her followers, allowing them to overpower them with numbers. Seeing that the coast was clear, they moved across the street. Into the next set of alleyways. While she coordinates her followers to help the rebellion that had risen up once winter hit.

'_That's what happens when you burn my farms and temple, trying to find me.'_ The whole city was a hotbed of troubles as HK tried to rain them in with his iron fist. She had seen it first hand as he executed poor parents trying to steal food for there children. Delight wasn't much better, giving half measures that couldn't hope to keep everyone warm and fed.

Simmra herself did what she could, but the winter was harsher than expected. The fierce winds made open streets death for those caught out in the snow at night. Her hooves helped her tolerate the cold snow crunched under her hooved feet. Even she would be in trouble without her [energy protection: cold] along with other elemental protection spells.

Even with her help, she had to avoid all of the open streets, risking the cold shadows of the alleyways. Sniping silent spells long range to help her followers, which for the life of her, she couldn't understand. They knew that when she came back to the temple, she was running away, not even trying to hide her intentions.

Her follower stayed even after telling them to scram before the snow hit. Advising them to leave her and the city, and their response to her trying to save their lives. "If the other two gods have failed us, then lead us and let us return the kindness you have shown Lady Simmra."

The only reason she was still in the city is Blue Rose was hard to find. Thankfully they had not been caught; Temra would have alerted her if they had. _'Now, if only I could find them before escaping the city becomes impossible.'_

So many had died between the freezing snow and winds. Starving to death or being killed By her crazy friend who didn't seem to understand or care, he was killing people. Betraying them hurt more then she would like to say, but if it was her life or theirs. She would pick her own life every time.

This hellish world was crazy enough for her halting at the edge of another street. Cursing her luck peeking out, there was one of her followers on his knees, trembling in the chilly winds missing an arm. Several other followers dead around him in bloody pieces. Biting her lip at the glowing blade of the Cherubim order keeper with so many wings, it was hard to count them all or see its real body.

The Cold Eyes of the non-human head glared at the poor man. _'Come on, you can't just let him die! You have to do something!'_ Her body wouldn't move; she couldn't beat that NPC. It had killed her twice back in YGGDRASIL. Her hands shaking at this sight, screaming in her mind at the fool as he noticed her giving a bloody smile.

Elias understands now he would give her position away. Living with shame wasn't so bad. Its what Simmra would do.

Only he didn't even as he was bleeding out his stump of an arm he turned to the armored Cherubim throwing his blood on the gold, white and blue armor. "For the wise and kind goddess Simmra! I will see you both soon." Whispering the last part about his family, lost in the beast-men invasion.

Screaming in her mind yet traped by the despair in her heart, unable to move. Transfixed in slow motion as the Cherubim raised the huge sword up, bringing it down. She could have teleported him away or shown herself yet fear like chains pulled back such thoughts.

Feeling the snow rain down on her as the screen of winter slush cleared. Elias, someone who looked dead when she first found him lying in the remains of his home. Elias, who had been her first follower and the first person she helped. Now there was nothing left of him but red-stained snow and earth.

Rushing over to the spot once the danger flew away. Staring at the place with tears unable to believe this faith, she had done so little the most she had done was talk with him.

'_Why he could have lived all he had to do was point at me?'_ Getting pulled away by Hana into the shadows as three Principality Peace and Archangel Flames passed overhead. Finally, forcing herself to look up at the group of Third Sphere angels in sorrow and rage [Hellfire- her arm stopped seeing a Seraph Empyrean guardian.

Crying as she was running again, she was a coward. Messaging her followers to use the summon scrolls, they might die to the fallen angels, but she couldn't risk herself. Her heart wouldn't stop hurting. Why couldn't they understand she didn't ask for such loyalty. Yeah, she fed them, healed them, and gave them a job. It wasn't even for a selfless reason. They were just useful.

Even as angry as she was, Simmra wouldn't step out to face the First sphere of angels herself unless she could kill them in one shot. Otherwise, she might die. The fear of that alone was enough to freeze up any thoughts of vengeance.

Scanning for some vampire, she had no idea what they even looked like. Sure there should only be one in the whole city, but that might as well be a tiny needle in a giant burning haystack.

Stopping as her divine warning spell alerted her to something that shouldn't be here—the lanky form of a level 80 shadow demon variant a shade's desire.

Peeking out, the street was filled with bodies around them of Delight's men. Rotting away as the Principality Observations, Principality Peace, and Archangel Flames close by where fighting and killing each other. Even the buildings were ruined as they just crumbled away to nothing. The demon was silent, but Simmra got the feeling that it enjoyed watching the angels fight as its twisted puppets.

Its red eyes hidden behind the vail turned to look at her even hidden entirely in the alleyway.

Watching in fear and shock as it sank into its own shadow. Rushing over to Simmra and rising out of the shadows, only two feet behind her.

Hana raised her mace and shield while Gabriel readied his own arming sword and kite shield. The demon didn't attack despite the horrible intent in its gaze.

"Betrayer, summoner wants you to have this. I will protect you so long as you complete your task." The shade's desires held out a map along with a red cloth that was worn.

Simmra carefully took the map and cloth, which allowed her to see a small building on the edge of the city where Evileye was hiding.

"Who is your summoner? Hay, where are you going!"

Looking back, the high-level demon was already hiding in her shadow, watching her silently. The threat was clear if she failed, it would act. She hushed Hana and moved quickly. They couldn't risk teleporting. The only reason they could even walk around so much was because of how many people were rising up, trying to leave the city, or get food and shelter to survive winter.

It wouldn't stay like this messaging every follower to hunker down. They had done enough for now, and she was close to Blue Rose.

Simmra breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted the half-collapsed inn and house. Reminding her of how much the outer city had been left unrepaired after they retook the city. Quickly getting in hearing hushed voices.

"We can't get any useful information like this."

"What would you like us to do with the civil war going on out there. Tina and I can't even cross the main roads to the center of the city without finding a trail of bodies."

"Don't forget about all the angels and guards roaming about."

Peeking in the room as the short-masked vampire she assumed was Evileye used hand signs.

"Not you too shorty, how are we going to get something useful."

Simmra gathered her courage walking into the room. "What we need to do is leave while we can."

The two blonde twins pulled out their blades, the muscular woman wielded her hammer and the blonde woman with the enormous dark sword.

Simmra raised her hands up in surrender. "I am Simmra this is Hana and Gabriel look we don't have time after this chaos the city will have so few people left that it will be impossible to leave."

Evileye made some more hand signs though Simmra couldn't read them. Looking to the others scanning for clues. Using her divine spell spotting the small curse around their throat.

"Ah you have a silence curse [holy wording: exile malice]"

Casting the spell, the power behind the curse was excessive. It struggled to push back against Simmra's positive magic. Like tar clinging with all its might, it took a tense five minutes to see the ethereal cloud evaporate.

'_Who the hell cast such a powerful curse?'_ "How did you get cursed anyway."

The rest of Blue Rose looked at Evileye, rubbing her throat. Her voice was still rough. "A man-eating monster spider posing as a maid. She could summon bugs and use talismans."

Simmra frowned an Insect Master, and talisman users were not known to use a curse like that. Deciding to let the matter drop, Evileye pissed off the vampire lord to get that curse.

"As I was saying, we can't leave for our own reasons."

Simmra put a hand over her face why did everyone in this world not seem to care about there own lives. Was she the only survivalist around, or did they live such horrible lives that they didn't see its value?

"Look, I can't get caught, and I can't let you get caught either. There are scripture members and angels of the fallen flying city under the command of a mad man. If any of them find us, we are dead!"

The leader with the giant sword frowned at her. "If we leave without completing our mission, we are worse than dead."

Simmra screamed in her mind at these crazy people. Of course, her survival came down to fighting her old friends. There was a higher chance of it, the longer they stayed. The death of Elias flashed in her mind, along with so many others gritting her teeth. Huffing and pouting at them alright, she could still do this just avoid big fights.

"Fine, then we need to move while the chaos allows it. I have a hideout that won't crumble in the next snowfall."

* * *

**-Fortress Sofli-**

The [Aspect of lycancat: greater crimson fur] had the subtle side effect of keeping her warm despite the thick snow around them. At this point, the crimson fur aspect could be kept on without much effort even while she was sleeping. The only downside is it made her hungry more often to keep up her stamina.

Looking over both Sinadra and Normick with a proud smile, both had learned three first and second-tier spells and gained greater ability boost. They were still within the human range, only rising two levels. Rita herself had not improved in corrupted hybrid or any other class.

She had learned four new spells and gained even better control over the drain of her aspects. The closest classes she was to leveling up was Inferno swordsmen and shapeshifter. Both would take a while unless she wanted another life-threatening fight to the death.

Kathrin had explained that part of her and Kyuketsuki's rapid growth was due to not needing to sleep or eat. While they could both eat somehow, their bodies just made the energy it needed. It was more complicated than that most of what her mistress said went over Rita's head.

That and they were both workaholics letting others take breaks while they were always working on something. That sounded nice if not for the few talks with her supreme being missing the ability to dream. It did make Rita wonder if she wants the ability to not have to rest.

For now, the little gains would have to be enough; the days were dragging on. Which had her wonder just how long the dragon would take the lazy lizard. Did they not know how foolish it was to give them this much time?

Helping both her future packmates up huffing for breath and cold. "You sure I can't have that skill already. It's freezing out here?"

Rita teasingly grinned at Sinadra pouting in return any further reply was cut off at the shouts of alarm and sound of snow crunching.

Turning around, Rita saw the shining white armored figure standing there. Two floating swords by its side. Noting that with [Aspect of Lycancat: beastly senses and supernatural sight], this was not human.

Instead, the magic around the armor was very odd. It had no smell to it. Like every living being did even undead had small aromas to them. This was like a void. They weren't affected by the cold either.

Watching the moving armor look around even at her. "Where is the one responsible for the taint that stains this whole area."

Rita hissed at this thing; how dare he insult Lord Kyuketsuki realizing something. Neither she nor could any of the others notice the change in the area. Her hand went to her swords but halted this thing looked like living armor so swords would be pointless. "Mace or war hammer now!"

One soldier throws her a magic morning star, it was not the best weapon against such strong magic armor. Better then nothing holding a shield in the other hand. "Are you the dragon lord after him."

Try as she might, Rita had no way to read this walking metal. It had to be remotely controlled.

The voice sounded inquiring and angry at her question. "I see you know, then you should know fighting this body will not hurt me. Where is the player! I can't allow it to do any more damage to this world even if I must kill his corrupted slaves to do so!"

Ritana gaged this puppet armor. It was powerful even with the mace, it would be a challenge to fight. Charging as her body glowed, activating martial arts and Aspects of lycancat. Fainting a swing to the right before slamming the morning star as hard as she could into the armor on the left flank.

It left a small dent in the armor, but she had to avoid the blades. Still receiving a small grazing cut, even with the protection of her [ascpect of lycancat: greater crimson fur].

Unable to fight as mistress Kathrin's thoughts urged her to move back now!

Rita screamed out a warning to the others, "Get to Cover now!"

She had to dodge jumping as far away as she could, dragging both guardsmen away, shouting out her warning. The armor was bathed in blinding light as every siege weapon high on the walls fired its huge bolts into the armor.

Rita was sure she would be blinded had she been looking that way. As the water of melted snow rained down on her as warm rainwater. Intense light shining from behind her back, followed by loud booms of thunder. Deafening to her ears to all other sounds till it died down.

Once she could stand again, Rita struggled to her feet, seeing the courtyard just inches from her was nothing but a scorched deep crater filled with steam. The armor was totally destroyed even the ballista bolts that hit it were no were in sight only crispy fragments scattered around the bottom of the crater

"What happened?"

Kathrin informed her that this was her doing, not giving the puppet a chance to hurt Rita more. The ground shook as Rita rushed out to the gates of the keep.

The sight before her was one she had to wonder if there was a point of her guarding the emperor. As Kiyohime's three heads blasted breath attacks and ripped at the dragon's scales with a wild frenzy. Clemvent chains pierced its legs and wings, tearing at the scales without mercy. Lady Kathrin ripped something out of the detached claw. Kathrin quickly put the item in her inventory, the battle couldn't have been more than a few minutes.

If it could be called a battle, Lord Kyuketsuki scowled the whole time at the downed dragon as it slowly died. Without him having to move at all. What made him fear the dragon even getting in one attack it couldn't move as Kiyohime bit out its neck the final blow as it died.

* * *

**-Kyuketsuki- **

That was too close. The stupid dragon didn't even understand how dangerous the WCI was. It could decimate the entire continent. How it got ahold of the world-class item didn't matter, nor did its weakened state. If that small cross had been used, so many would have died.

Sighing in relief as the dragon breathed its last breath. Scowling Kathrin had used her most potent lightning spells to destroy the other puppet. It was danger close for Rita and a few troops, but he couldn't take the chance that it had a world item as well. Best he could hope was that it had not gathered any information out of the near instantaneous destruction of the armor puppet.

Holding up the world gem shards as the world corruption whispered what he needed to do. It would not be pretty, and doing so would use up every part of the dragon.

"That was sooo much fun master can I eat it now!" Clemvet screamed in joy, drooling at the blood and mess.

"No, go check on the puppet, make sure nothing was on it. Also, keep any of the guards from seeing this next part."

Walking up to the dead dragon, its soul was still powerful despite passing. It didn't even lose any power after dyeing. Watching it glare at him opening his hand feeling a little drained as all four shards where not one piece. Glistening with too many shades of pure darkness to count, turning to the fearful spirit of the dragon.

Whispering [Muketsu eternal curse: source distortion]

All emotion drained out of him like the dream deal. Watching as the soul of the dragon let out a blood-curdling scream of pure agony as its very soul was ripped apart and dragged into the many colors of the pitch-black void. It was odd to think that darkness could have so many different shades and tones.

Oddly mesmerizing to watch it all the horrible art created by this tainted magic. All of it reduced to the shard of a gem that fits in his hand. Then used [tainted fusion] to merge them with the rest. The great power lost as it all combined into the dark space in his hand.

Shaking his head as his emotions returned, scowling what was that? It didn't feel like himself. It was cold, cruel, and unfeeling like an eldritch horror had reached into him and asked to see that through him.

Even that didn't fit. It was impossible to describe watching something so cruelly and heartlessly ripped apart and put back together so half hazardly. Only seeking to see what incredible artwork it would create. Kyuketsuki wasn't even sure how to feel about it at all, only to have it all suppressed to a calm nothingness.

"Are you ok? My love, what did you do?"

Kettor had an answer, but even onlookers like Kathrin didn't truly comprehend the impossible artwork of an alien mind. So fundamentally different that there was just no way to explain. Now he understood what World Corruption class was. He was barely tapping the tip of what it could do, and that scared him. Pushing all thought about it to the back of his mind. He would deal with it later.

"Fine, and I will have to show you later. There are no words to properly explain what that spell did."

Kathrin hummed in thought, looking at his MP. "I would hope so that spell took up almost half your mana. With the use of [tainted fusion], you are almost out for today."

Kyuketsuki chuckled at that this was about par for the course. The insane drain of spells for world corruption made it so laser-focused he had to plan and strategize how to use them. Which would leave him almost defenseless against magic for the hours of recharge time.

Jester shimmered in front of him, taking off her mask and beaming. "That was quicker than expected, looks like it was no trouble for you."

Kathrin gripped his arm tightly, glaring at the administrator.

"It was surprising to learn that none of its wild magic was working. I doubt the other one will be so careless after this. That said, you failed to tell me it had one of the twenty!"

Jester smiled sheepishly at the accusation. "Well, I kind of forgot I was taking care of something. I knew you could handle it, though, so everything is fine."

Kettor glared at the admin' handing over the world gem piece, looking like a small gem now. Jester took it, watching it overfilled with energy as she did. "Oh, wonderful, my champion, as for your end. I can do that kind of a waste, but no problem."

"If it makes Rita happy, then the boosted EXP gain for both herself and her new friends is worth the cost."

Jester gave a gentle warm beam. "Tell you what I can temporarily reduce the time it takes for them to learn new magic and skills as well. Seems only fair, all I ask is that you help me talk Momonga into accepting Simmra."

He pondered the offer deeply; it was something that until he learned of Simmra he had not considered. Already he had run into or found out about four other players. Not knowing how many were already here or would show up. The different time and place each person landed seemed random.

"Jester, do you remember how many where still on before YGGDRASIL vanished?"

The admin' took up a thoughtful pose. "No, but if I have to guess anywhere from a few hundred to a few thousand. Granted, the number drop sharply just before shut down. I have no idea how many where willing to risk the forced logout. It is never a pleasant feeling."

Kyuketsuki thought on the odd words he knew them once. Forced logout was on his mind just before the end of the old worlds. What it meant was lost to him.

Before dropping the matter in favor of the more pressing concern. That there was too good a chance that other players had arrived here and still might depending on what factors determined when and where they would.

"Ah, you already see why I want Nazarick to gather other players. Then I don't need to tell you that now the dragon lord will start gathering them as well after your showing today. Most of all, watch out for the son of the dragon emperor, the Platinum Dragon Lord, also known as Tsaindorcus Vaision."

Kettor memorized the name and title as Jester shimmered away with her prize.

* * *

**-Jester-**

Muketsu couldn't believe just how much the tainted soul gem boosted her powers. Before, it was a struggle to open six observation windows. Now she could stand in the middle of the Kaza plains and simply turn her head. To see to the edges of every part of the kingdom in this region seeing everything in her area. Even better, she could split her focus between doing two things at once.

All thanks to the new job class.

[demi-god] **portfolio skill tree focus:** Corruption, deception, void, fabrication, and Heteromorphic creatures.

Muketsu was not surprised that destruction was not a focus as much as her sister would like to believe it was one. Speaking of which, she left her real body to examine this tainted soul gem time to check on Ayane.

Stepping out of the administer realm as the void formed her projection, no the avatar made of nothingness. Appeared in the fallen guild base, the old queen of the dragon kingdom was a drunk now. The fear of her champion feeds into her mana pool as the city was in total chaos.

None of Canrvial's champions had any link to her, but the one desperate for something that he couldn't have. It would become her downfall when he found out the truth. Ainz was almost here as well, not that he had much to worry about besides a few angels in the first sphere and second sphere.

HK was the biggest threat, but if she could nudge Simmra, then he could be weakened. Delight would be crushed by the floor guardians. This was just sad. Jester suppressed her emotions with a flash of green. Sister had this much coming to her. If she allowed her first champion to come, then there wouldn't even be a challenge.

Walking silently to the room, throwing up a fake reality to test her skills with the new job class. Seeing Carnival watching the might of Jester's champion using herself created spell on the dragon lord body. Was it really necessary to vomit at her first spell in the new world?

"Sister, you shouldn't do that. It's bad for your health."

Watching Carnival turn to her surprised? _'she didn't know when I got here wait no, not just that she thought this shell of an avatar was her real body.'_

"What do you want? I followed our rules."

Ayane was shaking even her mask might as well not be there. She could read her sister like an open book, and Carnival couldn't understand her at all or even realize she wasn't really here. She had waited for this moment for 400 years to prove Ayane her plan could work.

"Do you remember what you told me after you help killed my stupid greed king champions. More of a sacrificial pawn now that I think back on it. Really taught me a lot, not just about myself. It showed me that you never really loved me even now, glaring at me with such hateful eyes. Where is the sister I knew?"

Jester created three illusions of herself, noticing that Carnival couldn't tell which of them was real. Taking a step back, her brown eyes filled with terror and fury. Jester kept her eyes on the [Truth seeker blade] while her power was much more significant. She still wasn't much for combat; she didn't even really have any dedicated weapon aside from randomly created weapons.

"I only told you that because I was angry, did you see how much damage you did. I told you they would destroy themselves, and they took most of the world they knew with them!"

Muketsu shifted her mask to a wide toothy grin chuckling filled with wrath and pain. The same BS as before judging her by her inexperience at the time. There was a reason she had Heteromorphic creatures as a focus. Of course, Ayane didn't understand she did not see that was the same reason all her chosen warriors were turning on her.

"Tisk, tisk dear sister, you haven't learned a thing even after the thirteen heroes, did you? Leadership is about knowing how to work with your team. With people, you should be able to trust like I trusted you."

Carnival came out in full, taking away her dear sister again. Ripping off the mask to show the Dark Elf humanoid face. Her immortal face unchanged even after all this time. "Don't you start, it was your fault. They fell apart to begin with! Your obsession with dark and evil creatures pushed me to help them in the first place!"

Jester was thankful for the green wave, washing away the pain and hurt. Being undead was much better then the last race she swapped to. This couldn't get rid of the deep cold anger hidden under her grinning mask.

"If you remember sister, I was trying to organize and teach them to be better then there nature. If I have been given a few years...Instead, you killed them all without even stopping to understand half of what drove them. They were lost and abandoned. Marking them as evil when humans just misunderstood their needs."

Carnival did something unexpected, attacking one of the illusions on the far right. Stabbing right through it, even watching it bleed out in shock at her own action. Before vanishing but the acts sparked something in Muketsu that she didn't think she could still feel again.

Betrayed again by her own sister. This proved it her sister was lost in that fake mask twisted against her by this world.

"ss-sorry I panicked…look. Do you know why I took over the covenant of crows? It was because, again, you were putting together monsters that would have destroyed the world we know. If I gave you a few years, there would be nothing left just stop this, please let's go off together like when we first got here."

Jester narrowed her eyes. Ayane was sidelining her and lying right to her face. Crying and begging like she was the bad guy! She had lost two of her primary senses for years. Been robbed by her own sister and still suffered minor panic attacks, if she felt a little light touching her! Struggling to trust anyone these days.

Jester snaped two illusions attacking only to again have Ayane fight to kill her. Targeting vital spots if that had been her, she would be dead.

Jester mask scowled as she vanished from Carnival's eyes. "I was joking before, but it appears you really do hate me deep down, don't you? You didn't even hesitate. You didn't listen to a word I said, hoping I really do vanish forever!" All humor or myth was gone from Jester's tone.

Carnival was shaking her eyes, scanning the room even as Jester was standing right in front of her. Holding up the dagger and looking at her lost sister so fearful and angry. Jesters' hands were shaking before banishing the weapon. "I just came here to talk and say that I will prove it could work. But since you hate me enough to try killing even a fake version of me. I guess the only real family now is my champion big brother Kyuketsuki. He trusts and cares enough not to try killing me. Unlike you, Ayane."

"Wait, no Muketsu, you don't understand…this sword…I."

Oddly, her hateful eyes changed to slits like a lizard. "…**will murder and eat your soul for what you have done to my kin! You will never**…my…s-sister-" Jester's eyes returned as if to confirm her own feelings. Panting for breath, unable to form words with how angry she was.

Stopping at the door of the room as blood tears flowed down past her mask. "I was going to help you escape Ayane. But I only see a stranger pointing a sword and seeking to kill me. I hear by denounce the rules of alliance accord. Shou…S-Should I see you come after big brother Kyuketsuki again, I…I will kill you." Jester felt her emotion again washed away in green. As her eyes glowed deep crimson bound by her contract.

The sound of a loud string snapping filled the air. Along with [The turn counter] was gone. Nothing would stop her from granting her Champions requests now.

Jester fled back to her void, unwilling to deal with these wretched emotions any longer.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	25. Chapter 25 A coward or a survivor?

Authors note: I don't own overlord

I found the time to finish this chapter but after this School will eat up a lot of time. Please enjoy and thank you for all the support.

Chapter 25 A coward or a goddess of wisdom?

* * *

**-Nazarick-**

He watched through the viewing portal as the angels flying around the gates where crushed, allowing the floor guardians and Ainz to march into the city. Smart since they didn't know what kind of NPCs they would be facing, but so far, most of the enemies consisted of angels and humans who were fighting each other as they made their way in.

"Would you like something to eat or drink, my lord?" Ninya nervously and gently asked.

Glancing over at the human, Clem-chan was drinking blood in a wine glass with a dragon stake nearby. Her eyes and mad smile told him that she was enjoying the battle. Probably waiting for when and if Ainz asked them to help. Kathrin paid her sister no mind sending subtle glares at Shalltear.

Checking his mana was still a little low from training. "Sure, bring me what Clem-chan is having."

"A-at once, my lord."

Tuare was enjoying herself talking with Rita, Bardic, and Leinas. Rita's two new friends were in the next room training with Sabes. Nimble was busy being Shalltear's footstool on his right side of the couch. It was still unnerving to see did he have no pride and shame, or was he secretly a colossal masochist. This was just what he considered acceptable in public. Shrugging, not wanting to think about the weird human any longer. He would rather have Rita's new friend watching with them, but Kathrin convinced him that they couldn't be fully trusted yet. Glancing at the stairs to the door leading to the next room where they were Training with Sabes. Thankfully It was relatively easy to convinced Ritana they need more training being only around level 13.

Entoma was happy to watch quietly in her web near the back of the room. He knew she was watching Ninya with jealous eyes, but she was working hard enough. She earned a break to relax a little. It wasn't like He would be able to concentrate on anything else till he knew all the floor guardians and Ainz were back at Nazarick safe.

Softly beaming as everyone was safe and enjoying themselves, even the battle was going well. Though he really hoped Simmra and Blue Rose would impress them. It would make it easier to talk Ainz into giving them a chance.

Maybe he should message Shade's desire again to be extra convincing. He really wanted to go the extra mile to help Jester with how helpful she had been. Ainz might be worried, and Kettor himself still held his doubts. But being able to read her like he could thanks to world corruption, he finally realized This link is what gave her freedom. It also made it impossible for her to lie to him so long as he could see her face.

Which begrudgingly meant based on the last few talks they had, she had zero chance of betraying him. Still, there was something Jester is hiding some kind of deal like his own. The only reason he had not pushed the topic. Kathrin would use it as an excuse for betrayal, possibly ruining the good relations they had going.

Noting that they were starting to encounter second sphere angels. Forcing the mid-tier undead and demons to come forward to fight them. Most of the city looks like a frozen ghost town before the fighting had started. _'Just what the hell happened in the few weeks we gave them!'_ Finally, Simmra showed her hand as the Blue Rose, and a group of robed people started to attack the angels and humans fighting their forces.

Simmra herself stayed hidden in the shadows throwing out hellfire spells at the unsuspecting enemies. Healing those that got injured in the fight. Analyzing her skills and style a very defensive and support style. He was sure Nishikienrai and Punitto Moe would be proud to see her use stealth, powerful attacks, and strategy like that. Even when her focus was more towards healing, buffing, and debuffing.

His viewing of this possible new healer and support member was cut off as Jester shimmered into the room throwing her mask to the floor, she looked like she had been crying. Looking into her eyes, he could see them flashing green every few seconds trying to block a deep well of pain and sorrow. Trembling openly in the soft light of the room, not even trying to hide her fear of light.

"I don't care what you want in return later, hug me oniisan, and call me imouto."

Kettor had no idea how to respond to this. She looked ready to start crying blood tears again. It was extraordinary to see Jester asking so vulnerable and human. "Why what happened?"

"I will tell after, please…"

Ignoring Kathrin's outraged shouts, he got up and walked over, seeing pain and longing. It reminded him of something he couldn't recall, but he knows how to help. It wasn't only their agreement but a need to help a younger sibling that he embraced her. "Hush it's ok, Imouto-Muketsu, come here and let it out on big brothers' shoulder."

This felt so familiar as he softly rubbed her back in a way that shouldn't make sense to him. Yet it felt like second nature comforting a younger sibling. Noting the comfort, she took in the name. Confirming something he had suspected since their last talk. It took a few minutes for Jester to calm down. Her eyes were no longer flashing green, replaced by hollowness and vengeance.

Jester gave him a soft smile with a strange longing her eyes for something to fill the void that now replaced the pain. "Um this might be a bit much to ask, but Could you keep calling me that. Think of it as a reward for solving my real name."

Kettor narrowed his eyes at the lie, seeing the event from her perspective. Realizing how personal it was, this was her way of showing only him. They were sisters. What she was hiding was the deal they agreed to protect each other. Now broken, it did make him a little happy, but he felt his hate for Carnival grow as well.

"How long where you keeping this from me, Imouto-chan."

The question throws everyone else in the room through a loop. Kyuketsuki couldn't bring himself to reveal her past like that. This was a profound sign of trust. One that would also ensure Jester never Betrayed him or Nazarick by extension.

"Not too long, Oniisan. Will you promise me you will never do what she did?"

It felt like time stopped as he was overloaded by hundreds of years. He saw it so many years ago before the greed kings even before the Six gods showed up in this world. Only a few years after they arrived. The sister pact was made that limited their powers and impact on the planet. Then he saw it from her eyes every hateful glare and distrustful look. As she tried so hard to show her sister the good she could do with the evil and darker creatures, she loved programming and checking over, back in YGGDRASIL. Making sure everything worked right and was fun, if not a little scary. Only to have her sister block her every attempt pointing at her past failures every time. The nice kind sister she knew before arriving here vanished replaced by the cold and lying Carnival of pain and misery.

All of their compilated past shown right before his eyes even through the betrayal. As Jester tried to work it out with her sister only for Carnival to try killing Muketsu in cold blood. It had been the final straw, and she had been desperately clinging onto her champion as a lifeline.

Returning to normal as he saw that same desperation for family and acceptance. She knew that if he said yes, he would keep his word even if it put him in a tight spot. He thought it over, weighing the pros and cons if he turned her down, there was a reasonable possibility of her becoming unstable. If he said yes, he was honor-bound to keep that promise something that she could use to hurt Nazarick and Ainz later.

Kyuketsuki was sure the risk would be worth it. It wasn't the familiar feeling left him longing for such a sibling he couldn't remember. Not only that, but this was also an opportunity to get something Nazarick never had before an administer that would always put the odds in their favor. Gently taking Jester's hands. "I promise I will adopt you as my Imouto. If you will become part of the family of Nazarick and treat it as I would. Also, you have to call Ainz bone daddy."

"Like as thick as blood-related siblings who have known each other for years?"

The question was oddly specific though seeing the pain in her eyes relaxed him. "Yes, if it was in my power."

Jester smiled as the deep orbs of red that reflected him glowed as she spoke. "Yes"

His blood and heartfelt a pull as she said yes, not accounting for something. This was more than a promise of words. The magic hung in the air as their bodies were made to match biologically.

Jester giggled, leaning near his ear quietly speaking so only he could hear. "Sorry about this next part, my champion. I couldn't take a chance that you were lying to your little sister too. Don't worry, it won't hurt at all, Oniisan."

Stumbling into Muketsu's arm's struggling with the wave of nausea, throwing him off balance. A little of his mana was forcefully drained. Realizing with horror that Jester was using world corruption to bypass his own mental defenses. His rage was calmed, replaced with a love for his sister. Trying and failing to hold up the glare to his confusion at why he was trying to stay angry. Trying to say something, but his body felt like led.

"Shush Oniisan [Muketsu blood blessing] will pass a minor wish will not leave lasting damage. This special spell we can only do together. Is how I know you mean it." Jester giggled as she stared into his eyes

Right Muketsu was teaching him the new spell after cheering her up for what Carnival did. It still annoyed him a little only he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. Only disappointed that she had so little trust in him.

"You didn't need to do that-

Ninya came rushing back into the room, spilling the drink but managing to hold onto the steak. Gasping in a modified fashion. It caught him off guard he fell, but he couldn't help but chuckle at the three of them covered in the crimson drink.

"No need to worry, Ninya. In fact, let me show you a neat little trick I have for this. just hold up the glass, please."

Ninya did as asked, watching in amazement as Kettor pulled the blood back into a liquid state. Channeling it into the glass before taking it. Kyuketsuki helped his new sister up before going back over to the couch.

Knowing he might be called in the most here, Kettor ate fast. Telling Ninya to bring more blood to drink. It would be slow to turn into mana, but in a long fight, that extra mana would make a big difference.

Simmra was forced to come out by this point as the battle had gotten severe. To face the scripture members at which point, Clemvet stood up, throwing her silverware away, "Hay watch where you throw that!" Noting that Rita got cut.

"Master these will be a challenge. Allow me to deal with them." Even as Clemvent bowed to him, her eyes were locked with his. It would be a hard fight to get her to back down as her eyes kept glancing at the magic, allowing them to watch the battle.

"They may be watching as we are."

Clemvet smiled while Jester shivered at the cold and cunning assassin's eyes. "Don't worry, only those I allow may see me and my abilities with seer magic." Was the assassin's cryptic answer before opening a gate and walking into the battle.

Jester turned to Kyuketsuki with a frown getting used to the light of the room. "Please tell me you have a way to control her big brother."

Kyuketsuki kept his mask of calm as he watches the best of Slane Theocracy try and face his creation. Feeling nothing but pride once Clem-chan dealt with her past, she would be calm again. "Worry not Imoto, Clem-chan loves her Master. That is enough for now."

Jester gave him a doubtful gaze sighing and slumping into her seat.

* * *

**-Clementine-**

Stepping out of the portal into the snow, Clemvet kept her eyes on her prey, rushing up as the demoness had up holy barrier magic. Smirking as she lunges at the swirling green outfit of the 2nd Seat her three [reward chains] wrapping around the swordsmen, they could do nothing.

Landing She watched Time Turbulence face sweat heavily gripping at there heart as the [soul dust III]. Filled their lungs and absorbed into the skin, they could not even speak. As her curse of lust killed him, _'Not that I want to touch anyone but master without seeing their face wrapped with fear and pain.'_

Banishing the chains and wrapping the body in her [Punishment Chains], watching it burn with the cursed flames smirking even if they tried to revive those that fell there. The curses would weaken and kill them again shortly after.

Dodging two members, She smirked once all of there eyes locked on her. The demoness was standing there in shock at her savior.

Quaiesse froze, recognizing what resemblance she had of her human life left. "Sister, is that you? What has happened to you? How far have you fallen first you betray the Slane Theocracy now you're not even human. I don't even know what you are."

The gray-haired barbarian yelled, "It doesn't matter. Die, traitor!" Charging forward with his ax martial arts glowing around his body. Once he got close, Clemvet raised her [domination chains] yawning to play off the inability to move while they were active. Some Thing master had picked up on in the other training spars. Clemvet herself knew that it was not an inability but her pride. As if stepping back or dodging so long as they were up would weaken them somehow. The thought alone pissed her off.

Not that it mattered to the 10th Seat's shock as his attacks had no visible effect. Even if he had damaged them, it was nowhere near enough to kill her even once. Smirking at the man dropping her chains and grabbing the barbarian by the neck. As [submission chains] appeared on his ankle's wrists and neck.

"I can't believe I feared you once Master can do better than that. Now kill the others for me while I talk with my _dear_ ex-brother." Clemvet could not help but chuckle, watching the man struggle. Only to have his eyes glaze over pain filling his body as his mind was submerged in a nightmare world of his own making. Before coming back, panting in just a few seconds turn and wildly attacking his teammates screaming in madness.

"As to what I am, don't know, and it doesn't matter. You can call me a vampire, a Nephalem and an abomination I am all of these and so much more. I will be the last nightmare you will see and remember before your death." Her hair flailed about, and her cobra tail opened is hood hissing as she spoke.

Her ex-brother scowled, shooting a disappointing gaze at her as if that would change her mind. "I see, then let me show you your mistake." Summoning his beasts along with a few of his favorites Giant Basilisks.

Clemvet could not keep the evil grin off her face creating magic Stilettos rushing through them, cutting down the beast with ease. Any who got behind her or tried to flank her. Were strangled by her living hair or bitten by her tail. Relishing the blood carnage before reaching her brother stepping back in fear, the false ego absent in that moment, fearing for his life.

Falling at him, she tried to decide what fate would better fit her brother. Stabbing both blades into his shoulders, he tried to resist her will power. His will was crushed under the sheer power of her own, which had gotten her through two soul battles. Which could give even her Master a headache and allow her to become the mistress if she ever got bored?

Smiling at the dull, lifeless eyes of her brother like how she looked on THAT day. Shattering his belief using her mental prowess to ensure even if the spell wears off, he would feel just as broken as she did that day. Wondering if he could still uphold his own belief of false heroes and idles when. They allowed her to become what she had.

Standing up, she took in the beautiful sight of 4th Seat's and 3rd Seat's cut-up body parts and blood scattered about the snow. The barbarian had finally been killed with the captain's spear through his chest. His ax deep in the neck of the 12th Seat's even with his bodysuit reinforced with metal plants his neck was a weak point.

Clemvet pulled out her talismans. She usually would avoid using them as they took time to create more. Something she loathed to do, but she knew that the four remaining members would be the trickiest to kill and the most fun.

[Murder of shadows talisman] [Creeping darkness talisman]

Throwing the talismans as many became large groups of red-eyed shadowy crows with one landing in the middle of the group darkening the area in black mist. Clemvet could hear the cries of confusion and pain as three of them had trouble dealing with the attack. Clemvet didn't waste time activating her martial arts wanting to test how well the new her stacked up. Shame, not all of the scripture was here, but already half had fallen without much trouble.

Charging into the mist first, she made sure to have her [punishment chains burned the fallen black scripture members' bodies so they two would never again be a problem. Then she moved on to the living sneaking up behind the 11th Seat standing awkwardly, her overly broad hat covering her face. She only heard the rattling of chains before Clemvet's [punishment and redemption chains] sheared her body. [Redemption chains] draining all the Mp and slowly drained of lifeforce. The body burned in her cursed flames, which did little to light up the black mist covered area.

Moving back into the mist as two more members came close, Clemvet had her tail keep a close eye on them. The annoying truth that her Master had not found out about her precognition. She had to have sight of the enemy. Otherwise, she had to rely on her own experience in fighting.

"What the hell did Clementine do that or her shaman magic?"

"No, this is like what she did with the others. She must be close."

Clemvet smirked her king cobra tail taking aim for the eyes of the 6th Seat and 1st Seat. Cursing as the captain dodged just at the last second. The 6th Seat was not so lucky, and he didn't have any protection against poison. Screaming as the poison burned his eyes with none of there healers alive to undo the damage, he was out of this fight.

Clemvet walked out of the mist into the small clearing channeling the fog to keep the most dangerous member of their group away. "Hello, captain I would say it is a pleasure to see you again. But That would be a lie, and this is disappointing. I haven't even needed to use my martial arts yet, and even the few talismans I used seemed like a waste."

The captain growled at her stabbing wildly each time she quickly sidestepped. The smirk never leaving her face while she taunted the captain before using her [raider chains] to rip the spear out of his hands. Using her superior speed to ram the spear deep through his heart, and chest.

"This was fun, but both of you were never worth my time goodbye."

"What going- the 6th Seat didn't get to finish as both he and the captain were barraged by her chains burning them to ash. Clemvet didn't have time to think dodging as she dismissed the mist.

Turning to the- war, Scythe deflecting it with her stilettos griming as her blood got pumping. "You know I saved you for last, unlike the others I want you to go all out. See which one of us is stronger."

The half-elf regards Clementine with her critical eyes taking in the state of all the other members dead. Save for Clementine's brother, who was bleeding out slowly in the cold snow unmoving. "What about him, and if you do win, you know what I want."

Clemvet deeply scowled, observing her brother with a death glare so many horrible things she could do. So many lost years HE had to make up for if she didn't leave him for dead like he had done to her. _'It was my orders, surely you can understand this is for the good of our country. Don't let these events make you forget our cause, sister.' _The infuriating voice made her blood boil with cold rage. No, he would not die before his mind was so broken and warped that he would ask for it to help her of his own free will to feed her ravenous cursed hunger that could only enjoy blood and meat now.

The dark thought brought a malicious beam to her lips. "He will suffer so much more later once I am done with you. This will be like a blissful dream by the time he is released to death's embrace. Now let us see who is stronger ancient beast?" Clemvet dropped to the low combat stance she favored for lighting fast, precise strikes. With her curse chains, talismans, and magic stilettos, she could kill any target now in one quick strike so long as she could get past their guard.

* * *

**-Nazarick- **

Kettor tightly gripped his wine glass, watching Clemvent get serious with this weird half white and half black-haired human holding the war Scythe. Something that She only did with their spars both of them glowed multiple colors as they activated their martial arts. In the clash of blades, Clemvet was using every part of her body as a weapon. While the war scythe kept her moving to stay out of range of the edge. Clementine was naturally agile before the changes after the last one. She was so flexible she could pull off dodging in ways that would be impossible for most humans, even himself.

He did his best not to be annoyed that this human was holding up better than most of his spars with her. _'I wonder if I can drain status points out of the human.'_ Jester bonked his head for the thought with Kathrin glaring but being unable to defy his orders. So long as Jester was his sister, she was honor-bound to protect her like Nazarick. Even if he could practically see the gears in Kathrin's head thinking about ways to harm the administrator.

"That is not possible, trust me. I tried that before it didn't go so well. Better to work on it yourself unless you would like to risk your health by abusing world Corruption."

Despite his annoyance, he grins at his new sister, patting her head. "Good to see you care. Tuare, how is Rita's hand? I forgot Clem-chan had real silver wear on her."

Tuare hands glowed a dim light at the basic but useful 2nd tier spell. "Fine, my lord, the wound has already healed." Picking up the silver knife when the scan showed no problem.

Kathrin piped in with a strange gaze to her lord. "To be safe cast one of the blessing spells on her, please." Something Kyuketsuki had not counted on was the many differences to Rita from Kathrin. Rita had to eat and eat more the lower her energy was. She had to sleep, and most of the time, her sleep was filled with nightmares that she forgot the moment upon awakening. Rita's training showed resistance to most damage types and immunity to fire damage now. Her sensitive hearing made her weak to thunder or loud sounds. Now it seemed she was not vulnerable to silver either.

Hearing Rita hiss loudly pushing Tuare away at the 3rd tier [blessing of regeneration]. Kettor narrowed his eyes, rushing to Rita's side. She had a low positive karma score that shouldn't have hurt her. Yet Rita was sweating and shaking as if hurt.

[phantom pain]

He watched the negative energy calm Rita down as if she was undead, yet her heart still pulsed. Kyuketsuki had no idea what to make of this before concluding that [blight rebirth] had not fused the two Classes like Rita thought. It made her a corrupted hybrid, a race that the only knowledge he had on was what Rita provided him so far by watching and testing out.

Grimacing at what this would mean. "Rita, have you been to any of the temples or hallowed ground?"

"Yes, a few times to help Kathrin set up the new temples. Why?"

"Avoid all holy, good and light spells and weapons. It seems you have a weakness to them. Kathrin, please take Rita to the Ashurbanipal library and teach her about negative and positive spells and weapons. If this is one of her weaknesses, she needs to know how to deal with it."

"At once, my lord. Come along, my lioness. It is time to learn and test more."

Once they were gone out of the room, Kettor retook his Seat. It seemed Rita needed to master the new racial class quickly so he could find out and write a new book about it. On top of his own world-class for the betterment of Nazarick. Might have to make several since this world-class was proving to have so much hidden information about it.

Pulling Shalltear close, ignoring whatever Nimble was doing. Watching the last of Clemvet's fight surprised that the last member had actually managed to wound Clemvet a little. Still, it was over once She had her war scythe stolen after losing an arm.

"Shalltear, I believe it is time you help guide Simmra and make sure she knows I expect to watch you both impress Ainz. We can't have a possible new guild member look weak."

Shalltear gained a gleam in her eyes at the chance to make up for her mistakes. "Of course, my lord, I will not fail you."

* * *

**-Simmra-**

She couldn't believe the chaos the Shade's desires pushed her into: angels, humans, undead, demons, goblins, ogres, and now this woman fighting that gave her the creeps to watch. She was thankful for the help but almost regretted it watching the monster with pink tendrils posing as hair and the living snake tail. Utterly crush the enemy, she was struggling with one by one.

Even the last and most powerful one that she feared crossed was choking on her own blood as her body was violated by chains covered in a pink mist. The mad creature wearing human skin laughed as She had her way with the beaten enemy.

"Come on, aren't you enjoying my chains? You wanted my affection. Sadly, I only have eyes for Master, and we don't want any more strays. Something both sister Kathy and I agreed on~."

Watching in horror as the half-elf covered in cuts, missing an arm and panting with glazed-over eyes. She reached out to touch the monster, only to get covered in burning chains vanishing never to be seen again. "I will remember you, Zesshi. This was a good fight."

To Simmra's relief, the monster Passed over her to the last member. "Now, dear brother, no… you're too lowly and pathetic to be my ex-brother. Pet suits you much better. We can come up with a fitting name later. Come along, we have so much **fun** to catch up on."

Simmra was frozen by fear as the monster dragged the unreceptive man through the void of darkness. As that one closed, the vampire's general showed adorned in red armor with wings and a strange metal spear that had a ball of liquid in it. Followed by a blonde-haired man dressed in dark crimson armor armored with a sword and shield. A metal collar around his neck that had a chain, the vampire, unclipped the chain. "Now, pet stay close and kill anything that attacks us that isn't with Nazarick."

The young woman vampire turned to her, those red eyes glowing. "You may call me Lady Shalltear come along ins…I mean _Simmra_, my lord expects you to show off. After a good job of protecting his spies. If you want to live, however, you will have to help me fight. Fail to impress him and Ainz at your own risk."

Simmra agreed quickly, following as the seeing magic eye hovered unseen over them. It was powerful. The madness of the crumbling buildings and fighting in the street was her last concern right now. Healing those that needed it and supporting with buff spells as they passed.

Realizing that Shalltear was leading her to the fallen city where the spell effects and flashes of attacks could be seen happening. Most of the rest of the city had calmed down by this point dead angels, and humans lined the streets.

Passing a village girl in armor leading the forces as she gathered up the survivors. Seeing many of her followers willing to help. Giving Simmra warm smiles and waves as they passed quickly. To the front of the once-great city of Alvanle, it's shining gates and beautiful gardens ruined in a flaming hellscape.

More generals were there fighting HK and his last and only five first sphere angels. One of them already pinned by a four-armed and armored giant warrior. As a devil in a vermilion suit and metal tail dug his claws covered in black flames into its heart. Watching the powerful holy being give a dying gasp.

Simmra spotted two dark elf twins on a beast mount, an aged butler, and a woman clad in dark horned armor where all dealing with the other angels. HK was fighting a dark armored warrior with giant swords.

She briefly glanced over to where the burned and crushed rock lay next to it was Delight's assault magnum 34 along with other broken magic guns.

Simmra's heart stopped seeing it imagining what he would say. '_I don't blame you, Simmra. I only wish I could have encouraged you more to stay with us.'_ feeling tears well up behind her eyes, pushing down the bitter Regret that she could have convinced the fool to join her. Maybe If she did well enough, she could get to revive him. As much as they disagreed on things, she never hated him. If anything, she was a little jealous of his unwavering bravery even when he knew he stood little chance.

She did wonder where such a huge rock came from? Looking at the mountains seeing the gigantic Golam titan that stood there, its hand gripping another tip of the mountains around it.

"Stop standing around, which one would you like to fight Simmra. Keep in mind I will be taking point."

Simmra snapped out of her thoughts; she didn't have time to wonder where the clown is hiding. Turning to the Cherubim, pointing her hand at the angel to busy fighting off the four-armed armored warrior.

[boosted Maximize Magic: hellfire eruption]

The Cherubim screamed in pain as the black flames burned it shooting out of the ground under it. Shalltear charged once the flames died down, showing that The Cherubim had lost many wings now stumps or missing feathers.

Simmra made sure to keep watch of all the generals boosting their speed, giving them divine protection, and healing them if they got injured. Not that there was much need for her to go into the fray. This was what her build was made for helping allies stay in the fight.

Simmra also sending debuffs to all the angels still standing, which already started to lose one fell then another and another. Till the only one still standing was HK surrounded by all seven generals. Even then, he took in all of them ready for the final fight. HK's eyes kept scanning around for someone that wasn't here.

Realizing she could help them even if she didn't know the full reason. She knew HK had a family back home, and he wanted to go back at any cost. It was what drove him mad to not see what he had become realizing who his target was then coming up with a plan. She dared not Fight HK. He might not be the best PVP and PK (player killer) in the game, but he was up there, and a few with him could hurt them, hurting her chances.

She stepped forward with pain in her heart-driven by fear as much as she didn't want to see him dead. Simmra had her own people to help most of all. She didn't want to die. Sadly, she didn't know what could motivate them to stop. They were so one-track-minded on getting home that He wouldn't even listen to Delight anymore if they fought.

"HK, you want to go home right. You can't do that if your dead. Join us, and the vampire lord can find a way to send us back."

HK cracked helmet let her see one of the dark brown eyes. Glaring at her as if disregarding those around him. She knew she messed up somehow by the evil Aura around him. "You expect me to believe you after everything you did!"

HK used his special skill, which was part of the name for the armor as four clones appeared shining, each shining a different color. Forcing the generals to form teams of two. Save the vampire in red armor who created a second wight clone of herself. Which left the original HK to charge at her. She throws a few [hell flames] at him, hoping to at least slow him down.

Knowing she didn't have long to come up with a plan as HK let his shield take all the black flames even as it glowed red hot. He kept coming jumping up and throwing the shield still burring in black flames at her with blinding speed. Forcing her to throw up a [greater magic shield]. Sweating as she just barely stopped the fiery metal, her barrier cracked, which wouldn't stop HK now almost upon her.

Simmra rolled as HK crashed down where she was standing using both her daggers to block the blade of his long sword only to feel the slicing of her shoulder. Hissing turning low with her reptile tail whipping against his armor to push him back.

[triple: hellfire wall] [triple: hellfire eruption]

The Hellfire spells were her best weapon right now using [Teleportation] to get as much distance between them as possible. HK's armor, something he had spent a lot of time perfecting, barely even looked scorched. "We didn't need to do this you lost ahh-

[Reality Slash] [Reality Slash] [Reality Slash]

Simmra screamed as she was cut into eight pieces holding on for dear life. As she used her skill [grand unholy reversal] [god hand of life], everything hurt as her blood and body parts flew back together hissing with steam and healing her HP back to half.

"You are a coward, and I don't need to hear any more lies. We both know you can't beat me."

Simmra panted. She was almost out of mana and missing one of her daggers. She didn't stand a chance like this Teleporting behind the Eight Generals. Seeing why they had been holding back. "I don't need to; I just need to weaken you for the vampire lord."

"I don't see him anywhere, Simmra. I think you need to let me rip out those fear blinded eyes!"

[Muketsu curse: full cup]

HK turned too late as a stream of tar-like liquid poured down on him, roaring in a fury. Jumping up at the Vampire lord had a quick battle of swords in the air lasting a few minutes before kicking HK down. At the dark warrior with his great swords out spearing through the armor as it started to crumble. The other generals quickly attacked the crazed man who seemed to have lost his mind.

Simmra didn't know what the spell was, but she watched in horror as HK's body started to decay. It was slow but visible, taking ten agonizing minutes of him screaming even the dark warrior's sword holding HK down broke down. As HK's body and gear melted into a puddle of black ooze.

Simmra watched in hollow wonder as even that only stayed for about a minute before any proof of him existing was gone. She should be happy she got to live, and her followers would be spared hopefully. Only the bitter feeling stayed with her Knowing she would have to live with this. Both her friends were gone with not even a body left. She walked over to the assault magnum 34, trying to pick it up only for it to slip out of her hands. She couldn't use that weapon grunting at the restriction. She couldn't even keep the last thing he had.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder. "I know it wasn't easy. Thank you for protecting them."

Glancing back at the handsome face of a Japanese man with black hair. This was the face of the dark warrior. Simmra didn't know what to say; she felt numb after everything. Unsure what to think about any of it. She could only think of one thing to ask. "Can you keep this magic gun somewhere? I know Delight stood against you. But he was a good friend, and I can't hold this stupid weapon due to my class restriction."

"Sure, though I will have to move it to a secure location. What about your daggers? I thought divine casters could only hold staffs or spears?"

"Well, being a divine and infernal healing support build, I got the chance to switch to short swords or daggers. The tradeoff helps since I can control the daggers from range, and my two magic stealth classes help me hang back unseen."

Then the woman covered in similar black armor rushed over, holding the dark warrior close. Her helmet off showing that the horns came out of the smooth long black hair. "lord- I mean Momon-san, your fighting skills have improved so much. I loved watching you crush the insects. Speaking of what shall we do with this insect."

Simmra cleared her throat bowing low to the man. "Lord Momon, I would like to humbly beg to form an alliance with you. In return for joining you and the protection or at least safe passage of my followers."

Momon looked conflicted about it before rubbing his chin. "I can ask the sorcerer-king and the emperor, but That will take time. Do you mind if we move then to Crain village till all this can get sorted out?"

Simmra gazed over the ruins, which were once a capital. Beyond it, the cold and mostly quiet of the crumbling city. She had to at least warn them about what was inside. "Of course, I should tell you the old queen of the dragon kingdom is inside. Most of the traps are broken, and the NPC should all be dead. Save for my helper angel tell her I am your ally, and she will help. Also, there was some kind of clown administrator here trying to lead me and my…. the other two. Be careful of that one."

* * *

**-Nazarick meeting room -**

Kettor could only feel joy for the successful battle even though the capital had only a few thousand people left. He left delegating the dragon kingdom to Kathrin with no illusion that Draudillon would be little more than a governor for the region. The old queen was in no shape to rule with her spirit so broken.

This would be tricky. Kettor wasn't even sure how it would go glancing over all the Floor Guardians. Ainz was hard to read again after switching out of the human guise as the dark warrior. This would be important to see if future players could be recruited. Like old times only now, they both agreed the Floor guardians would have a vote in who could join.

"Wonderful job, everyone. Also, Kyuketsuki, you owe me two swords."

Kettor shrugged, looking to Jester, who had her mask off for right now. She gave a kind and gentle smile, "Sure thing, bone daddy." materializing two swords like Ainz's old ones.

Ainz looked like he wanted to comment on the nickname, but Kettor moved them on to the Next subject. "Now there is an idea I would like to propose. First, after talking with Jester, we concluded that before YGGDRASIL's destruction, there were other beings like Ainz and me. She estimated at least a few thousand to a few hundred may have been transported like us. Now besides the three players, we ran into today. Kathrin ran into a mercenary leader that was a player around the mid-level 60."

Ainz finished for Kettor. "We don't know where or when they will appear. Has anyone felt a presence like lord Kyuketsuki's outside of Nazarick? Kathrin said that when she was close enough, she could feel the avatar's energy?"

It was a crappy name, but Kettor and Ainz weren't sure what to call it lifeforce was mixed up with EXP and levels. After talking it over, it seemed to be the best name at the time.

All of them shared a look before answering no. Demiurge spoke up first. "Can Jester locate them finding even lord Kyuketsuki's and lord Ainz's presence is much harder outside of Nazarick."

Jester frowned as she concentrated. "If I focus on one area, I can, but it takes time to find the exact location. If you told me a name or description of them, I could track them much faster. Now a few are floating around in this region. Some have been around hiding for years. Others have arrived only today. Carnival is blocking most of them, slowing any progress on finding them."

Ainz raised his flaming eyes to stare at Jester. "Any other guild bases around?"

"Most lose connection with the guild base if they were outside during the shutdown. Even then, there are many factors to if it will transport or stay behind. To my knowledge, there are four, five, if you count the underground one, the thirteen heroes destroyed. Nazarick, the no longer flying Alvanle city, one in the Slane Theocracy, which I forgot the name to but is old. Finally, there is the flying city of the greed kings in the Argland Council State."

Kettor scowled at the information, something that had been glossed over; when he saw Jester's memories. "I see so my enemy the platinum dragon lord has one. He hates players, but Jester seems confident He will gather those he can trust to attack us. Also, be on guard the Slane Theocracy already tried to damage my empire while I was recovering."

"Should we not move up the plan for the Roble Holy Kingdom than my lords."

Ainz and Kyuketsuki were quiet for different reasons as much as he hated the plan. If they could draw out possible enemy players despite the danger. They could be taken out before the dragon lord could rally them. Nazarick and his family came first before his morals. He had to decide what to focus on going after the Slane Theocracy, Carnival, getting stronger, or spying on the Argland Council State.

They were far too short-handed, and he could only focus on one problem at a time. Realizing he might have to ask some of the guardians to handle some of them. Which would be fine if he could watch them, but this would require trusting them to handle the task themselves. Glad he didn't need sleep for once.

Looking over the maps on the table that Ainz had made for this meeting. Glad he didn't have to translate this new world written language for once. The names on the map where all in Japanese. Jester took the liberty of marking the location of each guild base.

"Yes, demiurge, I want the operation started after this meeting. Make sure to capture any players' if you can, if not alert me. Pandora acter keep playing the role of the hero Momon and cover for Albedo and me. I assume you still have Erdbeere with you."

Pandora acter saluted his creator. "Of course, mein Schöpfer, Erdbeere, and I shall show your subjects the unending kindness and strength of Ainz Ooal Gown." Ending a dramatic bow that always gave a smile to Kyuketsuki, Ainz not so much.

Kettor finally gathered his nerve to present the idea, which could help them or doom them if not careful. Even back in YGGDRASIL screening players for those that would use the guild or just infiltrate, it was difficult. Now he had a feeling it would be challenging to get the guardians to let any new players join. "Seeing as we have so many issues to tackle at once. I would like all of you to be open-minded and also give your input. I propose since Simmra Thorns helped us in the battle that we give her a trial run to see if she could become another supreme being of Nazarick. Now I know it sounds strange, but each member of Ainz Ooal Gown proved themselves and earn their rank normally we would decide. Seeing as how well all of you are doing, we both agreed each of you shall get a vote."

Ainz flames flickered. He was still against the idea even if he saw its merit. This is why it would fall to the guardians even Simmra was given a chance both agreed most of the old rules applied as Ainz listed them off. With one stipulation of a year of supervision for any sign of betrayal to become a member. Then another two for gradually allowing them to see all of Nazarick and even get a say in the vote. They could both agree if the person could earn the favor of the guardians, then they gain the spot.

"If more than half agrees, she may join. I expect all of you to watch her closely. See if she proves she has the same will to protect Nazarick and its children as we do, then she will gain a temporary spot. But there will be a vote two years after that to see if we all feel she is worthy of being a gui…cough actual supreme being."

Already it was an excellent sign that they were talking about it instead of rejecting the idea outright. Kyuketsuki could see some would not change Albedo sided with Ainz as always. Surprisingly both Cocytus and Demiurge sided with him. Pandora Acter was unsure which to pick. Torn between his creator and Kyuketsuki's valid point making an amusing performance out it, which got Kyuketsuki to chuckle if nothing else.

Mare voted yes as well while Aura voted against. Kyuketsuki had to keep Mare's sister from bullying her to say no. Shalltear agreed with Kyuketsuki, narrowly getting half the vote. Smiling at Jester not only as a welcome but as a sign to keep an eye on Simmra.

"Well, it looks like Simmra Thorns shall get the probation period. Now, as a way to prove herself and the first mission. Ainz, would it be ok to send her to the elf kingdom and dark elf kingdom with Mare and Aura."

It was a little mission to see any hidden skills, and if she couldn't be trusted, the twins could easily trap and kill her. It also had the benefit of harassing the Slane Theocracy, so Kettor could decide where he was most needed.

"I will agree though I will give the twins a side mission. While you talk with Simmra if you don't mind."

* * *

**-In the waiting area outside the meeting room-**

Simmra was relieved to be alive even if the two guards wouldn't even let her listen in. It would be nice to at least know if, after everything, her work to survive wasn't in vain. Luckily, they had luxury seats that couldn't compare to any but the old guild base... Allowing her to sit and review everything, her heart still weighed heavily on the cost. She felt like if she spent much longer here, she might forget what the real world was like.

Thinking about it, this was her real-world now, not something she could run from. Even if she hated to admit it. Sighing as she slumped in her seat, would they had stood a chance if they stood together? She had no way of knowing. Even if the cynical part of her mind reminded her of the odds. After seeing how badly outmatched her friends where. More importantly, the mad assassin sitting next to her. Grumbling about not being able to break in her pet yet.

Those chains were a nightmare. Simmra only had one or two spells or items in her inventory that might be able to block one maybe two of the abilities. Curses of such a high level would be tricky to counter even with all her magic. This was without considering all the assassin's other skills.

Looking away when that madness and blood lustful filled eyes gazed her way. "Don't worry, I might make it quick If they reject your offer."

Simmra gulped, unable to meet that cold taunting stare. "You mean like with Quaiesse or the rest of his team?"

She expects to hear yes just to torture her or some other sadistic reply. Which is why she was caught off guard by the soft and gentle voice in her ear. "No, you're a survivor like me even when the world tries to kill you. You're still fighting to survive, and you see the bitter truth I can see it in your eyes."

Snapping over to see a serious and understanding face, Simmra halfway thought it was another trick to mess with her mind. Finding no deceit to be had, this was so strange she didn't know what to say.

She ends up blurting out. "Does the guilt ever go away?"

Clemvet patted her shoulder, making her heart speed up a little. It left as soon as the assassin drew back her hand. "Sorry, forgot about the lust curse." The smirked said she wasn't putting her hands behind her head looking up. "I suppose that's up to how you want to live. I stopped caring and learned to enjoy it, what's the point if you don't have fun. Even if I don't care what happens to you. I respect your resolve to live enough to give you a quick death. Feel free to try running makes the kill and more enjoyable."

"Thanks, I guess?"

She chose not to push her luck with this odd moment. At least some of her followers lived that had to count for something, right? Hearing the doors to the meeting room open, she slowly turned to look, seeing the handsome vampire come out with the odd masked sister that reminded her of Carnival a little.

"Good news, you can try out, but you will need to do a few things for us in turn."

Simmra knew that part was coming; this was Ainz Ooal Gown; they wouldn't take any freeloaders. How did she want to live? "What do you want me to do?"

Clemvent pouted but was quiet. Simmra didn't want to know why. "The first objective will be to scout out both the dark elf and tree elf kingdoms. Second, look for any players and see if they can be turned to our side. If not, Mare and Aura will help you kill them. Third, make both kingdoms allies to the empire and sorcerer kingdom. I don't care how or what means you use, but Mare and Aura will be grading your performance. Lastly, I shouldn't need to tell you the Shade's desire watching should you betray Nazarick or me. It will kill you. It will also help you if you're in trouble."

It was like a whole new weight had been placed on her shoulders, chilling the air and crushing her hope. The ease with which Kyuketsuki said kill and the hidden message that she would have to impress the generals of Nazarick. Something impossible based on their low opinion of her even after helping in the battle. Why couldn't they be friendly and nice then again that wouldn't make them powerful. Relenting while this might not be what she wanted, it was better than death.

Watching one of them leave while the shorter sister remained her mask shifting. "Don't be so down big brother is a sweetheart once you get to know him. I can help you out too if you agree to be my friend and help me with a few things. Deal?" The masked vampire held out her hand.

Simmra considered it the kindness seemed a little too good to be true, but she needed something to lift her spirits. "Sure, what's…"

"**Who are you talking to, Betrayer?"**

Looking down at the shadow demon halfway out of her shadow. Looking back only to see the empty hall with only the two guards looking at her strangely. "...myself." The shadow demon's red eyes narrowed before sinking back down to act like it wasn't there.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	26. Chapter 26 Calm Before the Storm

Authors note: I don't own overlord

Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy reading this story there will only by at most 4 more chapters however I don't know If I will end in chapter 29 or 30 depends on if I can justify making the full 30 chapters I planed. Either way, this will be the calm before the final battle which is going to be the hardest one to write. This isn't a whole lot on what Dragonlords can do in overlord which gives me a lot of fo guesswork to do on what would be realistic given the state of Wild magic in the story. Also just because I added one overlord chapter this chapter (You will know which one) doesn't mean I will be doing any more lime scenes (besides the only one I did) for this story. Sticking to fade to black for now maybe int he next story I do, also small-time.

Chapter 26 Life in The Moonlight Empire

* * *

**-Two months later-**

Rita panted even with all the new knowledge about her race. She didn't understand why she could not create others like her. Walking up to the last of the new test subjects for the promotion to beta packmates. Her synthetic skin drew back to show her real black and silver body. Touching her hand to the man's chest, steadying her breathing.

[Aspect of lycancat: automaton heart]

Rita's mind cleared for the fifth time today to a calm, emotionless state. Her voice cold and toneless as her arm and hand melted its way into the man's chest, glowing with power. Losing some of its mass forming into the Seventh real magic core, as she started to pull back her arm.

Gently removing her arm as the man withered on the ground like the others. Watching as pure Silvery metal replaced flesh. Quickly changing the human into real Automations like mistress Kathrin. Luckily none of the packmates died like last time Rita had to stay focused; until they calmed down no matter how hungry she was. Loss of focus would kill them until the transformation was completed.

They might look the same, but Rita could feel the magic core pulse in each of them. Even with her newly reached level 50 and mastery of Corrupted hybrid, Rita couldn't make Alpha pack mates. Nor could she feel any connection to any of the pack mate mental network Aside from lady Kathrin.

Knowing there was still so much she didn't understand about her race, Corrupted hybrid, and the only one of her kind.

Sinadra and Normick applauded. "Yes, I won our bet. I told you she could handle five."

Mistress quieted them with a glare. "Very nice, my lioness, that will be all for a while. Until we have finished testing. At most, only three more beta pack members will be needed to support the packmate network. Why don't you run off for now and get something to eat?"

She gave a proud smile before leaving the windowless rune lit room. With her friends following behind her as they traveled down the halls. Taking a side route to meet up with someone. Stopping at one door knocking, hearing a panic shout, giggles, and rustling of papers.

Finally, Arche opened the door. Her hair was a mess peeping inside Ureirika, and Kuuderika was holding in their giggles as they helped pick up the scattered piles of paper. Looking back, Rita could see the bags under Arche's eyes.

"Another late-night studying with Fluder?"

"Yeah, please tell me he wasn't part of the secret project." Arche gave her those puppy dog eyes again. Sighing at the caster, unable to turn her friend down.

"You know I am not supposed to say anything about that. I already messed up by letting that slip." Crossing her arms leaning on the doorway.

"Oh, come on, I helped you max out the lifeforce for the new class. Yawn…The empress has been pushing me hard with the last batch of training and tests."

Rita hushed Arche looking around the halls. Arche looked sheepish, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Sorry forgot, still, please."

Rita let out a tired breath before remembering seeing the old long-bearded wizard as the first one. "Yeah, only because Lady Kathrin doesn't want to lose his well of magical knowledge."

Arche shoulders slumped at the news. Rita patted her friend's shoulders in understanding. The old wizard, even when he was still human, could be forgetful of his own limits. The first thing Fluder did after the change to Automation was run off to his tower. To study something, Rita was unsure if he was examining his new magic core? The magic Rita used to change him, or his own researching into magic lady Kathrin gave him was an unknown.

"How about I take all three of you to lunch. We might run into Kevlar on the way."

Rita's heart filled with joy at the way both Arche's sister's eyes lit up, begging her to take them. Her friend gave Rita an annoyed stare but relented. "Fine, let me freshen up first." Rita's senses stayed sharp. She watched the door close. Waiting reminding herself to keep vigilant at the memory of all that had been lost. Rita might have regained new friends, a home, and her noble title. Her past reminded her how quickly all that could be lost if she let her guard down. Tightly gripping her sword handle, snaping up at Arche's hand on her shoulder. She must have a serious look again by Arche's worried face.

"You ok?"

"Fine. Got lost in thought; come on, let's go."

Rita smiled with the warmest expression she could. Bardic words came back to her as a warning and reminder to enjoy the time she had with all her new friends. _'Doesn't mean I will allow this to be taken away by evil.'_

Traveling the halls, Rita couldn't help but think with nothing to really do right now. The Slane Theocracy was quiet after the loss of the Black Scripture and wind flow Scripture. She would love to see their faces when they realize their misguided followers would not return from death. Unless they had 9th or 10th tier revival spells or items, according to lady Kathrin.

She had never heard of magic that could block Revival magic before but with how High tier it was. There was little wonder why even now she had only days ago learned her first two 7th tier spells. Bringing her total spell count to 19, most of which were heat and fire-based. This was nothing when compared to Kathrin. Who had knowledge of over 100 or even the emperor who Kathrin said knew over 300.

Even if she rarely saw him use any outside of the new corruption spell testing or in combat. "Hay Arche, how many spells do you know?"

"Big sister knows lots. Both Ureirika and I only know about ten."

"I don't know that many Fluder knows way more than me. I only got about 52 so far. Most of them I learned over the months because Fluder is a slave driver either to his own eccentrics or because of the empress's order. Why do you ask?"

Rita did her best to hide her own disappointment at her own averageness. Maybe that was a little harsh, but after seeing all the emperor and empress could do. In the time she got to know them, it still felt like there was a vast power gap. Remembering the overwhelming evil powers that kept showing up making her question what good she could do defending the emperor? Combining her aspects of lycancat, martial arts, and spells would it be enough?

Rita could have lied, but Arche was one of the few people she could be honest with. "Now, I feel a little disappointed in myself for only having two 7th tier spells."

Stopping when Rita noticed Arche had stopped staring at her. Right, she would probably say what lady Kathrin said. _'Those are the common Starting range of spells for real PVP. Between only having three or fewer spells in each rank and Your limited list of spells. A skilled enemy player will quickly figure out your range of skills and leave you unable to catch them off guard.' _

Before Arche could comment or the complete awe-filled eyes of the twins could speak in the wondrous praise only children could. Kevlar and his group turned the corner loudly talking.

"Oh, Hay Kuude and Irika. Rita, you going to get something to eat too? If so, you can share more of your awesome stories with us."

Rita refocused her mind, something which she had mastered. Being able to quickly change her Thought process was the key to using her combat style. It also helps her stay alert at all times, even in the peaceful times they had now. All six young children cheered as she and Arche followed them. Enjoying seeing the energy of the children who help get her mind off the negative thoughts.

Coming to the richly decorated dining room of the palace. Light shining into the room through the tall windows. The room only had a few guards and servants eating. The place was mostly quiet save for the clattering of silverware or the odd conversation. She and Arche had gotten used to this. The pack mate mental network allowed for quick and precise talks that only they could hear.

Everyone in the palace had been turned into a packmate. Save for the handful that had a reason not to be. This was lady Kathrin's security network, which made the palace a safe haven for the supreme being whenever he came by. No one that didn't have Kathrin's permission was even allowed to meet them physically. The greater doppelgangers, which posed as emperor, empress, and royal guards as they talked to the visitors and handled the requests and issues of the common people. If the request needed it, then the rare visitor would meet her mistress.

Getting in line, they each got special meals. Lady Kathrin allowed each person in the palace their own personal food and favored meal list for each day. Allowing the cooks to premade the food before they got there though it couldn't be changed on the same day. It saved time, and all they had to do was pick up the food when they got hungry.

Rita took the tray with delicious Pasta, rice, and fish taking a seat near Arche while the kids were enjoying themselves. "So, you finally reached 7th tier, huh, which spells."

Rita halted mid-bite looking over Arche moving the food around more subdued than usual. "[Napalm] and [Primal hell armor]. I assume you know them."

To her surprise, Arche answered no. Seeing the magic as She teleported a large book to her. looking through it. "Napalm makes sense for your affinity for Fire magic, but I can't find Primal hell armor."

Rita pulled out her own book; it wasn't as big as Arche's and could fit in her hand. Covered in glowing runes as the words glowed with power as she opened the book. Showing the two pages, one described the spell, and the other was a picture of wicked-looking evil armor that would bring fear to any who saw the burning snarling armor.

"I can create it or transform the armor I have on. Mistress said it will help protect me against good and light magic. It might look evil, but it has helped…"

Arche was staring at the pages in shock, absorbing every detail. Taking out another book and writing in the pages. Rita was at a loss to how to react to her friend. Glancing at Sinadra and Normick, who both shrugged. They might be a little use to seeing her use that spell in their regular training.

"Sorry, Fluder drove the habit of memorizing or writing down notes about new spells as soon as possible."

"I thought you knew this one?"

"Rita, are you kidding me? I don't know a single spell above the 4th tier. Sure, I know a lot more about magic then I did while adventuring. I am still having a hard time learning the 5th tier. I don't know how you learn them so fast."

"Uh, the emperor's sister helped me out."

Rita could swear Arche was becoming more like Fluder by the same obsessed look in those gray eyes. Kathrin wouldn't allow her to say much about Jester even though they weirdly added her to the new temples dedicated to the emperor. It was very odd, but she wouldn't argue with it. Mistress said it was a minor request from the supreme being.

Rita Relented; it probably wouldn't hurt to say. Arche spent most of her time in the palace or at Fluders tower. "Jester is a demigoddess that is the emperor's sister. But you would have to ask the emperor himself."

"You mean like the minor god in the temples of the undead gods? She is the emperor's sister. I never heard of her before a month ago, and even in the book didn't say they were related."

They already finished the book that fast! "Yes, but don't tell anyone. It is weird enough that lady Kathrin suddenly wanted to replace the old faith of the Four gods with the four new gods."

Arche chuckled with myth. "Not really, I still get out more than you do. To supervise my sister when they hang out with Kevlar and his friends. After everything, the sorcerer-king, the emperor, and the empress have done. It is hard for people not to start seeing them as gods and goddesses. Even if Jester is the less well-known one."

Rita turned to Sinadra and Normick for help. This was a little weird. Considering that to the supreme beings, gods were playthings, it seemed almost insulting to call them that. Evil deities, Dragonlords, and even the demigod like Jester allied with them, feared them like the wicked Carnival or died.

Sinadra spoke up first. "Uh, she does have a point, lady Rita. The emperor god of war and Justice has destroyed the convent of crows, fought back the Demon Emperor, saved the dragon kingdom from the savage beast-men, fought off the dragon lord, and would risk his life and war for a single person threatened under his protection. Something that no ruler has ever done before having such care given to the commoners aside from the golden princes."

Normick spoke up next. "The empress goddess of silver beauty has maintained prosperity and peace. Putting down the four gods' faith rebellion, beaten the Slane theocracy's treachery, and most of all, always looking as pretty and regal as ever."

Rita shot them both a look grumpily eating they did not understand. She really wished she could connect to the packmate network at the moment. "Ok, what about the Sorcerer kingdom and Jester then?"

Arche saw that something was upsetting Rita but didn't seem to get it. "The god of life and death fought off the demon emperor. Aside from E-rental, which somehow wasn't attacked by the Demon Emperor. There is more if you asked someone from the sorcerer kingdom, but his deeds are less well known here then Jester, the emperor, and empress."

"What about Jester?"

All three looked at each other before Arche answered. "Not really sure on that one? Seems particularly popular among the undead or monster races."

Rita relented once lady Kathrin messaged her that the supreme being didn't mind. Also informing them that she would have the rest of the day off. It still felt weird. "Alright, So the empress said we have the rest of the day off. Testing with the new project will take longer than expected."

The children cheered at the news as Arche decided to take Rita exploring the capital before they visited the new temple of the four gods.

* * *

**-Clemvet-**

She kept her hood up following the three slaves to her [submission chains] a little tricky to control more than one at a time. Grinning at the challenge, not that her old home was much of a challenge. This mission her only master had given her was so wonderful. Fingering the four golden spider silk-like crowns with many small gems on them.

Grinning evilly in the shadow of her hood to think her master would ask her to steal one of the rarest and most protected treasures of the Slane Theocracy. Even finding the tunnels they traveled to the hidden temple was fun. Passing a few guards, this one was much more heavily guarded, probably because of her quick work.

Two old men were arguing. One looked about 30 in thick armor with symbols of the water god. The other was a fierce-looking priest around 40, the foremost defender of the last Miko priestess of darkness.

"We should start now before the monster finds its way here as well! Or did you forget that the new black Scripture failed to even realize something was wrong before the whole hidden temple was slaughtered."

"No, we should wait for the extra guards. Ah, finally, you arrived! You see, Raymond and Maximilian have not failed us. You should have more faith; my friend, the Six gods, will lead us to victory against these false undead idols."

"I have faith, but we will not know what Killed the black Scripture until we revived them. It is bad enough that most of the ones we tried died minutes after being brought back. These three may be our only hope to learn what evil spell the vampire lord used. Let alone what really happened at the capital of the dragon kingdom."

The knight frowned at the priest. "Thousand Leagues should have never been sent on this I can agree. If they can kill the mysterious monster and get back the Crowns of Wisdom, we can at least spy on the empire. This is merely a test of the Six gods."

The priest's eyes passed over her, and the mind dominated slaves. With suspicion but did nothing to act on it. Clemvet had to restrain her laughter at the fools giggling as She led the toys to take their places around the room.

"S-sorry for being late, we ran into a vampire that tried to ambush us."

Clemvet loved watching the two humans argue. She could kill them all now. Then she wouldn't be able to complete her mission to meet and kill the last of the three members of the black Scripture. Scoffing at the new ones, they weren't even worth killing the greenhorns.

"~No need to worry, Sir, we will defend you while you work.~"

Finally, the priests and priestesses gathered around the Miko priestess, mindlessly waiting. Then they began To Clemvet's joy holding herself back, creating magic enchanted stilettos. Her cursed chains are eager to claim her prize. Watching as The Thousand Leagues Astrologer, Cedran, and Beaumarchais came back to life, and weaker due to the lower tier magic used. Clemvet laughed, throwing [Creeping darkness talismans] all over the room.

Clemvet's three toys compelled by [submission Chains] attacked anyone in the room besides herself. Killing everyone in the room as the assassin herself cut loose. It was laughably easy in seconds two of her [raider chains] steales the last crown of Wisdom. Then turned to the last objective, the three surviving members of the black Scripture.

Clemvet lowered her hood. "Hello, you missed your friends' deaths, but don't worry, master wanted me to help you join them."

"Didn't you learn anything after stealing one Crown of wisdom." The red-headed defender shouted.

Clemvet beamed darkly with joy patting the five crowns of Wisdom on her belt. "Oh, these. Feel free to try taking them. Don't blame me if you lose a hand.~We got plenty of time together before my feast. Not that any of you will be leaving here with your blood. Or arms Entoma needs a gift after all for helping me. ~"

She crouched low, taking in her three targets, the redhead taking the defensive front. Beaumarchais readying his weak chains, and a thousand leagues cowering in the back with her magic monster bag. Clemvet's only problem was the time limit before the guards realized something was wrong in the sealed room.

'_Maybe I should pay a visit to the last Scriptures before I go. Master will be sure to reward me, even more, ruining the military might of this rotten country.'_ Clemvet licked her lips before charging her prey stood little chance.

* * *

**-Temple of the new four gods-**

Rita greeted the vampire priest as their group entered the temple. It was a little surprising to see so many here. When it first got finished, few people were there for the grand opening. Now many people came and went through the high vaulted halls of the entrance.

The pale blue-haired vampire priest bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet the champion of the emperor god. What Can I do for you, lady Rita and your friends?"

Rita didn't know if she would ever be fully used to being considered a noble lady again. Lightly smiling at the kind vampire priest. "I wanted to get a copy of the new book. I also wanted to ask about why…Jester was added to the fourth spot."

The vampire priest gains an energetic flair; she didn't think possible for an undead. Achieving a smile that almost split his face in half, leading them inside the temple filled with paints and sculptures of all four new gods.

"With pleasure, our guiding light, our goddess Jester personally had us create a book, especially for you. It should answer any questions you have."

Arche shared a look with Rita before asking. "I thought you would be answering questions."

The vampire priests smile back, but his eyes held Rita's attention with a gleam. That told her this vampire priest would not talk till they were alone. Rita couldn't see any hostility from him or hidden magic weapons.

She kneeled down and encouraged Kevlar to go keep the children together and explore the main temple of the four gods. While Arche went off with her two underlings leaving Rita to follow the priest to a private room.

The room itself had three other undead in the room, all of the priests and priestess of the temple. Which confused her a little undead should be weak to divine magic like she was. So far, she had only seen undead acting as priests healing those who need healing regardless of undead or living.

"I see you are confused, lady Rita. Is it my nature or that undead make up the majority of healers and faithful of the temple of the undead gods?"

The vampire opened a small box with a little black book with her name on it. It looked too small to hold all the information she was after. The vampire held it out to her, allowing her to take it. "Both, I guess. I know many undead and creatures that where considered monsters have flocked to the empire of night and Sorcerer kingdom. Yet I still don't understand why undead would choose this line of work."

The vampire laughed at her conflicted eyes. "You sound just like Arche's friend Roberdyck. When he first came here with questions. I am sure you will leave just as enlightened as he was."

"You must understand in some way even if you don't know it. You are one of the goddesses chosen creations made by her and her big brother."

Rita's eyes widened in shock, the only ones who should know that where at Nazarick. Her hand shooting to her sword, she needs to know how he learned that. The vampire stayed calm, his hands together in front of him the kind smile never changing.

"Enough Brother Magnus, you are scaring her. Sorry about him, he forgets our jobs are to keep our goddess secrets and move her mysterious goals forward."

Then a third holy undead came forward nest to the pale, raven-haired sister with a collar around her neck. The third was only bones in robes with glowing orange eyes. "We will answer what we can, but you know how our goddess is like. She only reveals information as needed."

"What are those goals, and how long have you been following jester?"

The vampire lost some of his cheer. "You already know her goals. Where you not there when they talked about it. While we have been left to guess with the Tasks, we are given."

Rita was there, but she had no idea what YGGDRASIL was besides a collection of 9 leaf's on a tree. They were also Nine worlds that Kyuketsuki was from. She didn't know how any of that worked or what would be needed to recreate it. Frowning, this didn't tell her anything she didn't already know, and worse, they didn't seem to know either.

"Ok, how long have you been serving Jester?"

The lich answered next. "Since we were called by the goddesses champion's wave of darkness. It had brought many who had their doubts about the empire and Sorcerer king out. It had helped guide and lead the lost and scattered those who have long been hunted or hiding."

Rita remembered the wave. She wondered what the tide of darkness really was. Kathrin would want to know about this if they had dangerous goals. "For what reason?"

The Dullahan she realized smiled at Rita. "To finally live in peace any task the goddess gives. It is for both her brother and her own goals to create a city, no a nation where undead and other monsters no longer need fear or hide. Under the undead gods, we shall finally have the chance to have a family and live in peace like before my death. Is that not what you want as well?"

Rita couldn't believe she doubted such an honest person. She had rarely seen such honesty even in living people. Taking her hand away from her sword. "Yes, I seek to purge the world of those like Eight fingers, the demon emperor, and dragon lords. Who makes those seeking only to live in peace suffer for their own amusement."

The lich carefully took Rita's hand in her skeletal hands. "Would you like to pray with us before we talk more?"

* * *

**-Kyuketsuki-**

As he pushed open the door to the tavern, he was greeted to the suspicious stares of the crowded shady pub. Keeping his hood up with Shalltear close to his side in her own hood. The customers Whispered all around them. Few people came up to Re-Ulovale this close to the Argland Council State border.

Grimacing at the work of the past two months, he had gotten lucky finding so many players just hiding in the sorcerer kingdom. Twenty players, half of which were below the mid-level danger of 50. Ten of the humanoid players found where around level twenty, so Kyuketsuki had shadow demons watching them. Sadly not all of them were put on the watch list ten. Which were near or at level 50 rejected his offer and became a possible enemy the dragon lord could recruit against him. Forcing him to kill them quietly so they couldn't become a danger in the future.

Taking a few steps in, he faked a stumble as Shalltear caught him. Making many ignore them while Jester alerted him to a five-player party, they were around level 40 too high to be left alone. He had Shalltear help him over to the table. All still young by his standards, the oldest couldn't be more than 39.

Once they were close enough, she saw all of them had drinks. [silent: time stop] standing upright at everything frozen around them. Kyuketsuki didn't want to kill them, not because he cared but his only disdain for unneeded blood and death. They could be random travelers. If not for the brightness dragon lord headed here, he might believe that.

'_I can't take the chance they could be here for the dragon lord.' _Taking out five potions of [Harmonizing condition: indoctrination] This would be temporary total loyalty. Still, as long as they killed each other, it was a super tier potion well worth using. Emptying each mug and filling it with the brew followed by a [Delayed: false odor] [delayed: false taste].

Shalltear smirked, staying in place while he got back to his position before freezing time. "Remember to get them to drink first. Before moving to plan B if that fails."

As time restarted, someone yelled about being wet on the far side of the bar. "Hello, good travelers. How can we help you?"

Watching three take a sip, unnoticed by the two focused on them, who mindlessly started to guzzle the drink.

"We…just came up from the Roble kingdom, escaping…the demon emperor with our lives. Only to find undead roaming the road. Perhaps you could tell us what's going on."

The second woman sipped her drink, clenching her fist as she began to be affected by his brew. She spoke up in an angry whisper. "The _undead king_ is what happened almost as bad as the demon emperor."

The fiery redhead hushed her harshly, whispering back. "Quiet, you know we need to stay low a little longer. They could be spies."

Kyuketsuki wanted to smirk as he faked a fall on the "injured leg." Falling in a way that spilled some of the drink but got the fiery red head man to down some of the potion. With all of them at least partly under the influence, he could get on to phase two. As long as he made it look believable.

"So sorry, my leg, you see, is badly hurt, and if not for my dear wife, I probably would have died. I kept telling her to leave me behind, but she was stubborn as a mule."

Shalltear played her part, helping him stand again. "Of course, I could never leave you, darling."

"No, it's ok. We know how hard it is these days." The red-haired warrior drank more of his drink to show it was fine.

Most of then dropped their guard as one offered to heal his leg. Offering him a seat, which he took, but. "Save your healing for those who need it. I am only one old man. Now, please tell me why such kind and strong strangers are doing out here."

One at the back answered, entirely unable to fight the super tier elixir. The combined lack of passive poison detection, time stop counters, and high-level mental defense items doomed them. Which would make this go better than the last encounter. Kyuketsuki wouldn't even need to pull out his Therus marrow mask.

"Well, after surviving waves of the demon emperor. We saw the undead walk-in commanded by someone going by Ainz Ooal Gown took power, like the name of the evil guild. Emperors rumored to be worse with a vampire lord. Anyway, we got contacted by some guy saying-

"Lestra, stop, they don't need to know that. They might not even be headed the same way."

Messaging the fourth one with green and yellow hair to force the redhead to finish his drink. Three were entirely under the effects the brunette woman was now guzzling down the last of her drink.

Shalltear waved away the waitress, telling them they were ok. With the last of them done choking down the potion, the act was only for the onlookers now. "Please, my old ears need to hear all of this story, youngin."

"The messenger said some man would pay us enough to get to the safety of the Argland Council State. If we could rescue the great-granddaughter of the Brightness Dragon Lord. Some lady named Draudillon Oriculus."

The closest brunette woman slammed her drink down. "Can't wait for the guy to show up and get us out of this undead infected town full of cowards!"

All the customers glanced at them before looking away. Smart move by the dragon lord sadly, he found this little plan. This was mostly why a dragon lord was headed here. He could respect this, but neither could he let this chance go.

Smirking under his hood. Having all of them whisper before commanding them to follow Shalltear and do as she says. "Thank you for the table, please be gentle with my wife and thank-k you for allowing me to travel with you lot." Faking a fearful, desperate, and defeated voice.

Many began to whisper as Shalltear brought them out to the back alley. Where they would be killed and added to the pile of dead mid-level players for Ainz and himself to use in creating undead.

Ordering one drink to make the act work while Kettor waited for Shalltear to return. The only thing he could think of was that they would become his enemies anyway. It was still odd to consider some of the new players didn't know the name Ainz Ooal Gown. Some older ones did either fearing the name or avoiding it. Had they been less hostile, he might have put them on the watch list or offered them his deal.

Their body language told him all he needs to know. It wasn't too long before Shalltear came back with the fake limp. Some of the cloak torn. His mistake before had been not having a real back story for the mask he realized. Combined with his lack of knowledge, made the act obvious.

Now after a few tries, he had a pretty good back story. The Roble Holy Kingdom had no way to confirm or deny his word. None would question travelers on it or want to go there for fear of the demon emperor. Plus, the lost old couple guise was strangely working for him.

Plus, few onlookers would question the honor of travelers doing horrible acts. The good deeds could work too, but it was a bit more showing and only for those he didn't plan to kill.

"My lord, how long are we going to be waiting."

Kyuketsuki sighed at Jester's answer in the message spell. "A few hours Shalltear the dragon is having coitus, Jester stop describing it. I don't need to hear details about how dragons have sex!"

Shalltear had an envious glare at the table, knowing that only being a few feet apart, the act required staying proper.

{I pay that I can defend all those close to me.}

{Rita why are you messaging me.}

{Wait, my emperor, prayers are really [message] spells? So, what is a message spell between gods count as.}

{What no why would you think that.}

{Well, I started praying and got connected to you like a message spell. Why did you never tell me supreme one or was this another test by lady Kathrin?}

{What no Rita prayers are not [message] spells. Besides, we have been over this; supreme beings are far above gods. I have hunted and slain hundreds of them.}

{Oh, I get it, so your naturally divine because you have taken the power of hundreds of those that abuse their power on weak mortals. That is so dreamy I only hope I can reach that same power level one day.}

Kyuketsuki slumped his head on the table. Rita had finally been infected with the crazy logic all of Nazarick had. He tried for the next few hours and only succeeded at securing Rita's idea about [message] spells and praying.

* * *

**-Three hours later-**

Kyuketsuki didn't know what annoyed him more waiting. Having Shalltear start to tease him with dirty whispers or Rita confusing praying with the [message] spell and his divinity. He tried to correct her, but somehow Jester had had a statue with a message spell to activated upon praying. Making it impossible, He would admit it was a good prank if it didn't give him a headache.

His plan was to use the ploy of both Ainz and him being gods to build up more trust to their people, mostly Kathrin's idea. Supported by Jester testing and growing her power, it seemed like a good idea. Only now he would have to deal with Rita really thinking him a god or some divine being.

He didn't have time to think about the unexpected results of the plan as a man in a fancy suit walked in. He could see the aura of the Dragonlord soul. Something he was glad Jester taught him to do.

Kettor waved him over with [triple: mimic archetype], creating three near-perfect replicas of three of the Five dead players. As a way to test the dragon and confuse onlookers. The man in the suit narrowed his eyes before walking up to the table. "Hello old friend, I believe you had a deal for us."

The blonde man narrowed his eyes, taking the seat. "I was expecting other people, not _monsters_. Perhaps you would like to wait a little longer for the others to arrive."

It was a danger being this close to the border. Kettor wasn't sure how dangerous multiple dragon lords would be at once. Luckily, he had a trump card for this prepared to lure the dragon lord into the non-wild magic zone. Which would make the dragon lord practically helpless in a fight.

"We could. But if in 30 minutes, we aren't back in my empire, your great-granddaughter will die. I will be leaving at that time, as well."

The Brightness dragon lord hissed under his breath as Shalltear hushed him. He had more to risk if the death knights found him, which would aid the emperor in the fight.

"You are just like Tsaindorukusu said. Proving players can't be trusted. What's to stop me from fighting you right now."

Kyuketsuki smirked under his hood. "And you are just like every other dragon so prideful. Has it occurred to you that She would be dead before you got there even if you killed me? Even if you did get there, your powers would be useless. That's why every dragon lord hasn't rushed my palace all at once, even after two months."

The blonde humanoid settles back in his seat, unable to fight the truth. They both valued families too much to risk losing them. "What do you want to spare her."

Kyuketsuki might actually feel bad if he knew the dragon wouldn't do the same to him. "Your dragon lord soul and all the information you know about the other dragon lords."

"You expect me to die and betray my kin. Dragons are already a dying breed thanks to destroyers like you. Or worse, slaves used like cattle to carry your goods. Once I am dead, what's to stop you from killing her?"

At this, Kyuketsuki gave a fanged smile of respect. This dragon was smart. He almost reminded him of Peroroncino based on what Jester told him by not shutting up about the perverted dragon. Which actually made him halt for a second. He knew his friend wasn't coming back. No matter how much he missed him feeling the familiar desire to learn. He could almost see the phantom of his lost friend.

Fighting with it, no, he wouldn't resort to that. It would just be a false mirror. _**'Is it because it would betray someone who left you or your own fear of this class.**__'_ Kettor mulled over everything he knew. Could he really count on the dragon's trust? It could rejoin the other dragon lords against him later. The idea in his head was horrible on so many levels, but Jester had a point there was too good a chance he would end up killing this dragon later. The only way to ovoid that was altering it into something else entirely. What caused him to hesitate the most was the fear the deeper he got into understanding the world-class, the greater Jester could control him. She had already proven that by tricking him into being blood-related to her

'_**Don't fear me; I only did that to prove your trust. I would never do anything to hurt my onii-chan. Trust me, please, I promise not to do something like that again.' **_

He should know better than to trust her only his resolve could not hold hearing the gentle wavering voice of his little sister. What remained of his heart washed the resolve he had away.

"Well, are you just going to sit there or give me a reason not to stall you longer?"

Kyuketsuki put up an illusion for onlookers of a gray-haired scarred old man, as he lowered his hood. The dragon either saw through it or had an item to allow him to. "There are three things I value above all else dragon: my word, my family, and living better than my past-self. This process won't end you; I will not harm either you or your granddaughter so long as you side with Nazarick and me. Finally, if you agree to my terms, I will ensure you both live long and happy lives till you die of old age."

The disguised dragon lord leaned close. "What proof do I have she is even still alive. Let alone that I should believe a destroyer of worlds like you."

Kyuketsuki reached into his inventory under the table, pulling out a hand mirror. Sliding it over to the blonde humanoid dragon. "This is a unique mirror Think of someone you hold close to you to see them so long as you are on the same plane as them. It can last one hour every day and can only be used twice a day, recharging off your mana to use it."

The dragon lord eyes him before using the mirror, seeing Draudillon, he guessed. He was silent, but listening now, Kettor was glad he could avoid the blood bath. The people of this town would suffer the most if a fight broke out.

The dragon lord was very uncomfortable agreeing; his eyes reflected the battle in his mind, between the survival of his kind and his great-granddaughter. Finally, his family won out as he let out a long deep, ragged breath. "You act like a devil for an undead."

Kyuketsuki smirked at him as if to confirm the accusation. "For those I hold dear, I will become your devil if it means I keep them safe and away from war."

* * *

**-Palace courtyard-**

Kathrin had the royal guards waiting as the dragon lord came through his illusion magic failed, showing his true dragon form. Followed by Shalltear and Kyuketsuki coming through as the [gate] closed.

Kyuketsuki turned to the dragon pulling out the tiny world gem shard smaller than most. Which had been created still, it shined with the telltale sign of the void colors. Which only Kyuketsuki could make out. The dragons face soured at the small gem shard.

"I found a way to remove the essence of a dragon lord soul. This is Draudillon's shard smaller than most, but she only had a little dragon blood in her. As you saw, she is still alive, as will you be."

The brightness dragon lord scowled, staring down Kyuketsuki with suspicion. "So, what would you like to know first? I assume since you haven't removed my soul, you want me to talk first."

Kyuketsuki hummed in thought as if thinking about it; he knew once he did what he was planning. All the information not gotten would be lost, and he didn't know how much time he could give Carnival. Even with the 25 players either under watch or dead. How many had he missed in the sorcerer kingdom? How many might be in the empire already?

"How many dragon lords are there besides yourself."

The Brightness dragon lord sat there a few minutes, probably contemplating lying to him, before gaining a glint in his eyes. Kyuketsuki couldn't be sure what it was. "Eleven that I know of, and one is actually flying near here. The heavenly dragon lord, would you like to go fight him."

Kyuketsuki narrowed his eyes at the dragon, realizing what may have brought down the flying city of Alvanle city. In fact, the gashes on the sides of the city walls were reported to look a lot like some kind of giant claw or tail cuts. If that was true, how large could some of these dragon lords get if that thing hit the ground after he killed it then it could devastate his empire. He would need to be careful.

"Nice try, but I see what you are trying to do."

"Next question, where are all the dragon lords located and names, please."

The brightness dragon lord hesitated. He knew giving away that information would allow Jester to find them. Before sighing at Kathrin's growl. Listing off the Diamond, Platinum, Heavenly, Sea, Forest, Storm, Steel, Fairy, Infernal, Winter, and Whip dragon lords, "Nine have gathered at the greed kings castle. I doubt you know where that is. Two are too large to meet them there, so they are roaming around."

Kyuketsuki had to keep himself from showing that He, in fact, did know thanks to Jester and Nigredo divining magic, they had seen the castle. The trouble was the emperor didn't know what kind of traps or pop monster and other creatures would be defending it. If they had another one of the twenty W.C.I., it could be his downfall. He needed a way to draw them out to gain an edge.

They wouldn't come anywhere near his empire or Nazarick with the non-wild magic zone in place over them. What Kettor needs is an area that they would think would give them an advantage but could be used against them. It also had to be an area that he didn't mind getting destroyed in the fight.

Jester shimmered into view, removing her mask Kyuketsuki knew right away this was her avatar. The real Jester was helping keep an eye on everyone. Having to keep her main focuses on Ainz, Simmira, and Clemvet, not that he was too worried about the last one. Clem-chan was probably having a blast teaching the Slane Theocracy a lesson for all the past attacks.

"I am not surprised your working with this scum. Carnival honestly had no idea of how dangerous you really were back then. Had I known, I would have killed you there and then."

Jester scowled at the dragon bringing her hand down, which forced the dragon to the ground by some unseen force. "I remember, I also remember how I asked you for help, and you rejected me."

The brightness dragon lord smirked with a laugh. "I don't do loli spider women, walking corpses with a flat ass, or bloodsuckers that can't suck."

Jester's face turned a shade of red. While Kathrin raised an eyebrow at this. Kyuketsuki himself felt a rising boil inside at this ungrateful dragon lord. He would lose information, but he felt a newfound rage at the sight of the dragon lord, which could only be quelled by a punishment.

"Oh, my champion, I like that idea, don't worry, I can gather the information we need. Please, onii-chan, let's do this!"

The dragon lord gained a panicked look glancing between the pure evil looks. "Hey! Hey, now we have a deal, and I only touched her a little bit. She agreed to it. That's part of the reason I spared her. You liked it. I remember you screaming that out!"

The perverted words only increased his rage, followed by Jester smirking at the dragon with a sad look right at her big brother. "It was nice…up until I woke up to find it was a one-night stand. With my partner gone in the morning."

Kyuketsuki snapped his fingers as Kathrin stepped forward. [lighting storm chains] reaching out chains of crackling light tightly trapped all the dragon lords' limbs and wings. The royal guard encircled the dragon magic enchanted spears out behind a wall of shields. The air guard circled above with the newly installed siege weapons looked with huge bolts at the ready.

"You know I had reservations about this till I found out you left my sister heartbroken. Peroroncino would have at least stayed the whole night. I won't kill you; this will be much worse."

Approaching the dragon as Kyuketsuki focused his mind envisioning Peroroncino seeing his friend. Every moment together, all the good and bad times, everything that was part of Peroroncino. The world darkened around him as the courtyard lost its color covering everything in shifting shades of darkness.

Seeing a ghost of his friend materialize not a copy or some double but the real one. As if it had been transported here with him, reaching out a hand hesitating this action would take something from him. He could feel it, but then Momonga wouldn't be the only one here with him. He could talk with his friend again. It would be like they never left.

Taking a deep breath, and a whisper escaped his undead lips. "[Muketsu eternal curse: source distortion] [Muketsu blood blessing] [Blight rebirth]"

The world rippled around him in slow motion as his hand reached into the colorless rainbow colors of the void into the ghost of his friend. As he did so, he felt his knowledge of spells lessen, checking the mental list watching the number drop till 90 spells where missing. The world pulsed as his hand grasped something in the numbed coldness of the void.

It felt like thousands of eyes were watching him the whole time, slowly and carefully pulling out his arm with a sickly glowing data crystal. Hearing the forgotten whispers of the void walking towards the dragon. With each step, he got closer to some invisible line halting only a foot in front of the dragon.

Glancing back at Muketsu, the darkness was edging closer, yet it had not moved in this colorless view. _**'Don't hesitate, this is what you and her desire, what you crave. The toll has been taken, and the pact is accepted.'**_

This wasn't Jester, nor was it himself. It was something else the source of Jester's power. "Who are you?"

The invisible eyes all around him blinked, and he found himself blinking as well. _**"We are The Unnamed Darkness, which stares back from the abyss—the endless void which sees all and grants your unspeakable wish. Child of Cainabel, all you would have to do is ask, and it would be so."**_

Kyuketsuki got the feeling Tabula would love talking to this what would he even call it. Some cosmic horror, some outer god, or something else entirely. This only raises his question of what were its limits? If he could fight and kill it, would he be able to use its powers freely? Even if he couldn't kill it, the fight it would offer would be monumental. It got his blood pumping faster.

"_**Curious child of Cainabel We will not tolerate such hesitation much longer. Use the gift, or give it back, and we shall return what you have sacrificed."**_

Kyuketsuki refocused on the dragon lord seeing tendrils reaching only he could see. Moving quickly, he pushed the shining data crystal into the dragon's head. There was a blinding flash of void colors, and color rushes back into his vision. Kettor was pushed back off his feet by the unseen pulse of darkness.

The dragon lord let out a shrill cry that didn't fit with a dragon but more like a bird. As scales melted off into black sludge, the wings went limp as it struggled to get free. Even hearing a few bones snapped in the wild rush to get loose. Unable to get free as its body melted away into nothingness.

As it did, he started to see feathers the dragon snout slimmed down into a bird-like beak, its body shrinking in size, losing mass. Becoming more humanoid but keeping a bird's wings with bird talons for hands and feet with feathery arms and legs. Shalltear gasped, watching in shock as this wretched dragon lord was turned in to her creator.

Even this person's energy grew to match his old friends, but this wasn't done. Peroroncino started to cough, spitting out a small void gem that Kyuketsuki picked up. The remains of the dragon lords power. Drinking a mana potion and fusing the two world gem shards into one with [tainted fusion].

Stepping back as he saw his Old friend get to his knees before standing up. Fearing this might be a mistake watching him take in the strange surroundings. Would he hate him for selfishly pulling him here? Would he be angry?

"Hey Kyuketsuki, where are we. I was in the middle of work thinking of how to score a trap for this new H-game, which just came out. Then I found myself here. Why do I have my YGGDRASIL avatar body? This is different. Wow, I can feel my wings, and I have all my senses. Is this another dream?"

Shalltear rushed up and hugged her creator with happy tears in her eyes. "Lord Peroroncino! Lord Kyuketsuki somehow brought you back."

Kettor was happy only he had so much to explain, and his friend would need his weapons and gear back to help. With the two of them, they were sure to win with the plan he had in mind. It wouldn't matter what players Carnival could gather if he could kill all the remaining dragon lords at once in a two-part trap.

"Before I tell you, we should get your clothes. Shalltear you do realize you're touching him naked, right?"

Shalltear didn't seem to mind as Peroroncino gave a rather lewd hug. "Kyuketsuki, have you changed my cute little Shalltear while I was away. I remember her having fewer curves and a slightly smaller bust."

Kyuketsuki gave a proud smirk at his friend. "Oh, I have no idea how that happened, but I did conquer Shalltear's cute little heart, among other things."

"Oh, I need to see this. You could be lying like with T.I.T.S. tricking me into revealing the trick to get them. Where is Bukubukuchagama?"

Kyuketsuki was torn between telling him the truth and trying to pull the others here. Pulling Peroroncino here already dropped his spell list by 90 of them, he would have to check to find out which ones were lost.

* * *

**-Rita-**

She was reading through the small book. Which somehow had enough pages worth of information of a book ten times its size. Covering hundreds of years of knowledge hidden as the guise of a holy book of the four undead gods. Jester was a master of deception. Even this small plain-looking book with her name held even the past accounts of the emperor's memories in the original world earth. Even more is magically hidden inside notes, which required her magic sight to see. The talk with the vampire priest, Dullahan priestess, and lich priestess had shown her the positives to the supreme being's plan. Also, she now had to question since message spells were prayers to him and Kathrin. What did that make message spells between Ainz and Kyuketsuki?

Hearing the doors open as the many people came out of the service for today. Closing the book, thankful for the magic, which made the book unopenable in groups of enormous people or while being watched by a person or far-seeing magic. Spotting Arche and the others coming out.

Arche's eyes spotted her new neckless of a skull on a cross with small bats circling it. The symbol of the new four gods. "I see you started following the religion." Her friend pouted at her, which was a little odd given the earlier conversation, which led them here.

Watching the others, each had a similar neckless. "I have believed in supreme beings long before coming here. Don't you believe in them."

Arche let out a long breath. "I will admit the emperor and empress are powerful. Becoming gods after not even a full year of ruling the empire seems a bit much. Even more shocking is just how many people now follow it. Even Roberdyck started pursuing them days after joining a group of roaming priests and priestess of the undead four gods. As if the old four gods never existed. Doesn't that sound strange to you?"

Rita knew far more than her friend, information she couldn't share for her safety. "What is Hekkeran's and Imina's stance on it."

Arche glared at Rita, making her remember that Hekkeran was the last person in the beta packmate project. Imina was the second to be changed. _'That's my bad she can't ask them, nor has she seen than in the last week.'_ "Sorry, I can ask them later."

"I would rather not know I am grateful to Kyuketsuki, but he is just an emperor to me, not some god. Even if my friends changed their mind for some reason. I am more concerned with taking care of my sisters."

Rita frowned; she could tell them that part of the reason was a blessing and helped further the supreme beings' understanding of magic. This wouldn't change her friend's mind, which meant she would only have a mortal lifespan. While Rita had no idea how long she would live or if she could still die of old age. Which as the book, the vampire priest gave her an understanding of why the supreme being made her immortal (immune to old age and sickness).

Vowing that she would look after the Eeb Rile Furt line. It was the least she could do for her friend. Putting the dark thoughts away for now. "So, kids want to get something to eat and hear more of my stories."

The children cheered while seeing Sinadra and Normick sneak off for personal time together. Leaving Rita to show the children the right way, she wouldn't allow them to be swept up by evil groups like eight fingers.

"How are you so hungry all the time? It has only been a few hours after lunch."

Rita rubbed the back of her head. She couldn't say that her magic core was still only a little above half empty. "Training and shapeshifting take up a lot of energy."

Arche huffed before pouting again. "You're overworking yourself again, aren't you? You know it's not healthy. You can sometimes relax, Rita."

Rita was thankful she took the lie. She wasn't sure if she would ever accept the truth. This is what it took to fight evil, even if it cost her humanity. "You know I can't do that. If I am not on guard at all times, I could fail to protect the people of the empire like an elite knight should. Now come on, I don't want to waste an off day with my friend fighting."

Arche grumbled but accepted as Rita put an arm around her shoulder. Before, an invisible wave of energy passed through her. Kathrin informed Rita shortly after not taking too long to get back to the palace for some critical celebration.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**


	27. Chapter 27 Blade of Nazarick

Authors note: I don't know overlord

Almost forgot I would like to thank Kawaii_Pigeon, writer of Kind hearted, Dark souled on AO3. for allowing me to use the idea of the mirror of viewing to see the world the Characters came from. 9/9/2020 another small fix

Chapter 27 The blade of Nazarick

* * *

**-Several hours later-**

Kyuketsuki readjusted Kathrin's royal gold and red gown with Kathrin finishing zipping up his. Glancing over at Shalltear giggling as she helped Peroroncino dress in patchwork spare parts of armor until they visited Nazarick. While he was at first against the idea of something, he was sure only Shalltear would ask. Peroroncino had talked him into this distraction partly because he felt terrible for not summoning his sister too. Peroroncino's sister was sure to have more trouble adjusting. Sighing at the Birdman, he was probably the only person who could talk him into a few rounds of sex with Shalltear, Kathrin, Rita, and himself. The weakness he couldn't enjoy in YGGDRASIL.

"So that was fun, thanks again for helping calm my nerves. Um, I don't want to say this, but could you send me back really quick."

The emperor glared at his friend. "Bringing you here took 90 spells off my list. It would be easier to bring Bukubukuchagama here. I don't know even how I would return, not that I want to."

Peroroncino felt the heavy air of the topic they could bring her here, but they didn't even know how she was doing. Though Kyuketsuki could tell, there was more on his friend's mind. "Hey, do you have a mirror of remote viewing. I want to try something."

Kettor was caught off guard by the question but pulled one out of his inventory. Watching over his friend's shoulder as a world Kyuketsuki had only seen in the dream deal with Jester appeared. Only there was a human woman in a studio recording lines for some reason. Wait, was that Bukubukuchagama's voice acting, so this was part of the world he forgot. Then the mirror shifted again to see a human man working in a strange shop, which made peroroncino stop.

"Wait, if I'm there, then how am I here too? Didn't I delete my avatar for YGGDRASIL?"

Kyuketsuki shifted uncomfortably, not sure if he should tell his friend or not. How he was a dragon lord remade to live a long and very happy life. Before, the image in the mirror changed to what looked like a graveyard with long-dead grass, a simple tombstone. With a name, he couldn't read no matter how he focused. Near it where flowers being put there by a Japanese man with light red hair, the face covered by a gas mask.

His birdman friend turned to him with sorrow, sad for some reason he couldn't understand. "I'm so sorry I don't know what happened to your real self. I can only imagine how you must feel seeing that."

Kyuketsuki stared at the image in the mirror. While he couldn't care what happened to his past shell. There is one thing the bugged him it was the Japanese man. He could vaguely remember blurred memories. The younger Japanese man, his younger brother he had grown to have a strained relationship with the sibling due to his assassin work. To protect the only family and friend he had. Before being killed by what he could only guess was his employers coming after him. An apartment fire read in the newspaper; he was clutching.

As much as Kyuketsuki hated to leave the younger brother there, his past shell was as dead there as it was here. Clenching a fist Though not for the reason his friend believed. Reminding himself, there was no way to reach his lost younger brother. Even if he wanted to, the cost to get there might kill him or anyone he tried to bring. He had to focus on the here and now or make another mistake like with Jade. The emperor Waving off his friend's worry with a neutral smile.

"I don't really feel anything for my past shell. Only sorry that my younger brother will have to learn to live without me."

"I haven't been candid. There was a dragon lord who had a one-night stand with my new sister Muketsu you saw earlier. I told myself I wouldn't, but I kind of in the heat of the moment turned him into you. As a loophole to my promise to him, I only promised him a long and happy life, not that he would keep being himself or that I won't do this." Gesturing to his bird friend's body.

He really didn't know how his friend would respond, but it didn't feel right to hide that fact. Honestly, the mirror of remote viewing made him want to know if Momonga's old body was still alive to confirm what this meant. It was a struggle to recall the planet's name. "Hey, I know you might be mad or disappointed. In my weakness, but could you see where Momonga's human body is?"

The Birdman smiled if it was possible with a beak, patting his shoulder. "Hey, I understand you finally wanted to do what we always talked about. I know you would agree even if you resisted my ways at first. Bukubukuchagama would be so disappointed in you." His friend teased him.

Kyuketsuki blushed as his shame was washed away by green dullness. If anyone else had asked to have some sort of orgy with him, Rita, Kathrin, and Shalltear. He would have Clemvet murder them slowly. But his old friend understood him or at least how to corrupt him. Maybe the world corruption class was a sign he had a problem.

Peroroncino shifted the mirror again to see the familiar human form of Momonga in an office working. It was bizarre to view his friend's original humans' shells and his long-dead past shell. This had to be part of the puzzle which brought him here. The same amount of time had passed there or more, it was hard to tell without sound.

{Shalltear, make sure to message Momonga about this trick with the mirror of remote viewing.}

{At once my husband.}

Jester shimmered into the room, walking up to the Birdman, whispering something in his ear. He let them talk quietly about something before they came over.

"I see, then let's go find those dragon lords. Then we can have some more fun together."

"First, we have to get you ready most of your gear is back in the treasury."

Kyuketsuki halted before having Kathrin open a gate; Rita keeps looking at the Birdman that had somehow come out of a dragon lord. "This stays between us. You're the only person I would have even considered doing that with."

"What about Ulbert? You were pretty close to him. I remember that one bet in the ash-

'We never speak of that again!" Kyuketsuki sent a glare at his friend, silently saying that stayed between them. Trying not to remember that event no matter how enjoyable it was.

"It's fine your girls and Shalltear know to keep this a secret." Rita blushed and looks away mumbling, Kathrin was static like an unreadable wall, and Shalltear beaming with a bow. "Of course, my lords."

Kyuketsuki could not say how happy he was that Clemvet wasn't here right now. The mission to keep him from bugging him should keep her distracted and would be the Slane theocracy's problem for a while. He did miss Entoma, though. She would keep a record of their activities, and any information Clem-Chan missed or tried to hide.

Handing all his elite knights a ring of poison protection. Before teleporting to the treasury Entrance, taking off his and Kathrin's guild rings. Before saying the password as the secret passage opened, allowing them to come in. Passing a few Avatara's before reaching his friend's statue.

"Didn't think Momonga would build something like this for me. Glad to see my gears all here."

It took a few minutes before Peroroncino was dressed in his old armor. Walking out of the Mausoleum, he remembered it wouldn't do to take the gear without letting Pandora acter know. Sending a quick message to the treasury guardian and letting him know Peroroncino was back and with him. Also, pushing the job of letting all the other floor guardians and Ainz know. He also Took the weapons and gear of five others for his second plan should things go south.

"So, what now you and sister usually have a plan for dealing with larger enemy numbers like this."

Kyuketsuki grinned, putting an arm around the avatar of Peroroncino. "My new sister will call five dragonlords to Re-Ulovale, where I met the last dragonlord there. Then we ambush them kill them, I change them into world gem shards and call the rest of them to finish them. Then we can have more fun, will you can, I have an empire to run now."

Peroroncino burst out laughing, holding his gut. Finally, asking when he calmed down. "I thought you said you won't be caught dead in politics again. Did Kathrin trick you into this?"

When Kathrin blushed, it didn't help his shame holding Kathrin close. Making Peroroncino start chuckling again. "I regret bringing you here." He stated lamely

His friend patted his shoulder. "Don't say that think of all the things we can do now we couldn't do before. I still need to meet this possible new member. Tell me she has some good sense of humor?"

Kathrin saves him from the conversation, pulling them out of the room back to Re-Ulovale, handing out a large supply of potions to each of the four knights, Kathrin, Peroroncino, and Shalltear. Messaging Jester to sent the fake alert to five dragon lords. He could test their strength in numbers, and he was sure his first objective could be achieved. Carnival would be handled by Jester, then the dragon lords could be split between them. He sent Bardic, Leinas, and nimble to keep the town people safe. At worst, he would die and need Ainz to bring him back, but at the very least, after the First phase, Nazarick would have more than him and Peroroncino to fight them in the future.

He had not told Peroroncino his full plan watching him fly off with Shalltear and get to a good sniping position. He had to test these dragon lords at their full strength in groups. His blood sang in joy at the coming battle. If they proved to be a danger as he feared, then His mastery of world corruption would ensure none of them left this place alive. Leaving only six more left for Nazarick to rout to the stem. Granted, he had not seen a dragon lord revive. Still, Jester seemed to think they could naturally if he couldn't destroy every dragon lord soul within range of the city.

* * *

**-A few hours later-**

The emperor stood up, messaging Peroroncino to be ready. Eyeing all five fully grown dragons, a large smooth blue scaled dragon, a sparkling pearl scaled dragon. Next was a light blue scaly spiky dragon, the green dragon covered in moss and fungus, and last, the long copper scaly dragon with whip-like appendages. All their eyes locked on Kyuketsuki. Three of them started to attack the death knights that attacked them. Leaving the whip dragon and pearl scaled dragon alone with him. "We knew you killed another dragon soul before coming here. We could smell and sense the twisted sent of the brightness dragon lord miles away."

"Then why did you show up?"

Both dragon lords answered by breathing out a massive blast of wild magic [mass abyssal protection: thermal shield] [bone wall] [glaciers imprisonment]. Despite the three defensive spells, the combined breath weapon of both dragon lords pierced right through the defensive magic, even the thermal shield offered little defense. Before he could worry about this, Malga rushed up in front of him, tanking the blast even as the moving mass of undead flesh was burned away. "No move back before it kills you."

Malga smiled at him before covering his body as he was shot back into a building. Screaming for the mass of souls, he had already failed once coming to a stop. He stood desperately searching around only to see the gory unmoving mess growling as he turns to the two dragons. "You will regret that!"

[Ability Boost] [Greater Ability Boost] [superior ability boost] [Flow Acceleration] [Greater Evasion] [Pace of the Wind] [Undead Body Strengthening] [Greater Capacity Building] [Enhanced Magic Resistance]

The emperor didn't say a word after his list of martial arts, neither did the dragons as he rushed them in his true form. His bat fang daggers speeding at them only to be intercepted by small purple sparks before the whip dragon attacked with its long scaly tail. [thousand soul lashes] he could not describe his shock as his prized daggers that had been with him since becoming a vampire where destroyed. Kyuketsuki himself could not focus on his losses as rainbow-colored sparkles and an endless barrage of lashes was sent his way. Even with [reflect evil], [bone wall], and other defensive spells couldn't hold out for more than one or two waves before crumbling.

He tried to get close, but the dragon lords kept pushing him back with [fairy fire wave] and [thousand soul lashes], forcing him to dodge and duck out of the way. Laying waste to the town around him without care, getting to cover behind a building to get some time to plan. "You know this will be considered an act of war." [endless shadow hand] [darkness mirror]

Kettor hopes to at least catch them off guard as the thousands of shadow hands and mid-tier copies attacked. Only for a wave of rainbow light to burn away the shadowy arms, then the whip dragon to cut all the clones in half with its tail [supersonic sword]. "Tsaindorcus told us about his war with your kind. We came knowing this was a trap, and soon the others will arrive. To help us hunt for the other one, see if we can draw him out too."

Kyuketsuki tried to use [greater time factor] only for the fairy dragon to pulse out magic, stopping his time magic. Cursing, he was out in the open. Seeing the whiptail coming down at him. [greater teleportation] appearing behind the fairy dragon attacking at their blind spot. [maximize magic: subzero touch] [true dominate mind] [Illusionary projections]

Sending the two mental magics at the whip dragon as his blades drew close to the fairy dragon. Attacking with [Bat Fang Thrust], then followed by another [Bat Fang Thrust] using both swords to strike at the dragons back scales hearing it hiss out in pain under his first four strike combo. He would have layed in with more if not for the long tail limbs of the whip dragon painfully wrapping around him. Using his wings to block, he grunted as he was thrown away into a building as it collapsed on him.

Brushing the rubble off him, the attack left a deep cut in his trench coat. _'Ok, illusion magic and mental magic is out. Wild magic also reduces damage to them and bypassed about 70% of my defense.'._ Rolling his painful shoulders, he could only hope Peroroncino and Shalltear were having a much easier time. Hearing the booms of thunder from the storm dragon lord who would be the hardest enemy for both Rita and Kathrin, the best he could do was finish up quickly. Kettor silently teleported away to by time, leaving a fast [paradox dark mirror]

A ring of magic eyes appeared around him, quickly chanting he would have a few minutes while hoping everyone was out of range, and the dragons attacked the mirror of himself. Watching through its eyes as they finally struck after 30 seconds, the mirror using [lighting counter] and [steel nail] martial arts Rita learned. To block the dragon's crazy fast whip appendages before attacking at a quicker speed, then the dragon could defend with a wave of [Fourth destroyer strikes]. However, it ate through a lot of his stamina. He found the paradox mirror didn't drain his, but it's own as the whip dragon could only brace itself. While the fairy dragon shoots out a stream of Rainbow light.

Sadly his paradox mirror couldn't use [twist of fate] and [refute of death] as it was destroyed. His nerves were on high alert as he rushed to finish the super tier spell. As the walls of the building were smashed in, he refused to move as a large piece of rubble was headed right at him. Cursing watching in shock as Malga somehow found the strength to put itself back together enough to take the blow. "It was a pleasure to serve you again, master. I know you found us slightly annoying, but we die knowing we could be useful one last time-"

Then Malga's undead mass of blood and fungi exploded in to dust as light cleared the view of both dragons. Kyuketsuki felt his heart go cold and numb his eyes filled with fury as a single blood tear trailed down his face.

"That shield won't save you, destroyer." The whip dragon spoke up next, destroying the walls and roof with [dome of wind]. "Neither will your twisted abominations."

"**Hear me and bring down my last blade of winter's wrath, which kills eternal dragons' flames!"**

Both of the dragons tensed, ready as Kyuketsuki braced himself [sealed blood wrath of Helheim] Ring of Critical Blood and Ring of Helheim both took a year each to create with this curse affect. The curse on both rings only allowed 50% of their power to be used except for a single, one-time use, and he watched both rings turn to particles. As his body became ethereal to the world around it. The dragons looked at him, confused, unknowing that every single soul still in this city was dead in a few seconds.

"Was that supposed to do something? All you did was make yourself unable to attack us while Reine Fée can attack ghost forms."

Kyuketsuki gave a cold smile as a massive wave of green chilled his heart. "Feel honored, dragon scum. I was saving this trick for a world-class enemy. But I will not let you waste any more of my time now die and take this whole city with you!"

The dragonlords looked up to see the massive purple beam of mixing red and blue coming down at them. Kyuketsuki felt like a ghost watching as a few humans who failed to get out of the city where caught in the blast. Vanished in seconds, all their life-force drained from them, disappearing forever. The dragons screamed unheard in the rush of his rare secret curse for this one and only time he cast his 11th tier as if it was a 12th tier spell. He had planned to save it for when they take on a world boss. Sadly, the guild had already started to lose members, and it stayed hidden. The only reason he wasn't dead was the second effect of the curse. He couldn't touch anything or deal damage himself till the spell was over, nor could he end it early.

To his amusement and hidden shock, the fairy dragon used up a secret trick to fight the power that could only be matched by a world item. Nothing in the town lasted more than a minute in the purple light before everything buildings, people, even the street turned from the spring-like weather to a winter field of snow and broken earth. When the spell stopped, he became tangible again, looking in shock. As the whip dragon stood breathing out visible clouds of winter breaths, its body shaking, the Fairy Dragon was dead. Its body froze with only negative energy left inside, crumbling into flash-frozen chunks.

"Give up. I can still do that two more times." He bluffed, hoping to draw out any last tricks or get the dragon to stop.

"Your power is terrible and frightening, but Reine gave her life so that I could stop you." He watched as a rainbow glow radiated off the whip dragon, moving faster than before. Attacking Kyuketsuki without relent spilling out names of attacks. He couldn't be sure if they were spells or martial arts as his bone wings where shattered, his bone tail split in the middle. If Kettor could still feel the pain, he would be screaming as his armor was battered with numb whips ripping and cracking his armor. His swordes did little to hold back the storm of attacks forced to merge them with his hands to offer better protection under the onslaught.

'_How is he moving so fast? The 12__th__ tier spell should have halved his speed or stunned him, not make him even faster. Wait, is it the aura around him? I need to dispel it, but how at this rate, I will have to pull back, switch armor, and heal. Come on, think of something. Some kind of boost with positive, so negative magic should counter it.'_ Still, his [Subzero touch] didn't seem to be enough. Taking a chance, he moves using his sabers, charging the dragon despite the rising damage quickly depleting his HP.

[Holy dragon lances]

Kyuketsuki smirked, grunting as all of the dragon's whip-like appendages speared through his body. Losing his cheer as the dragon pulled him close for a breath attack, grimacing, this was going to hurt, realizing the dragon limbs in him kept him from teleporting. Trying to use his tongue to cut through the hard scales only to hiss as his tongue bled, getting cut up by the hard scales.

"I said I would end you destroyer. There is a reason we split up. Both of us knew we might not make it back. But you underestimated us [soul acid storm]."

Kyuketsuki's mind shut off, moving without thought, bringing up one clawed hand. Slashing out with [boosted maximize magic: winter death edge] combined with [Fourth destroyer strike], [Steel nail], and [Bat Fang Thrust]. Huffing for breath as his body ached, he struggles with the wave of acid, which tried to get past his claw, martial arts, and magic. As he thought his shaking claw might fail him. His mind flashed of Rita, Kathrin, Clem-chan, Shalltear, Peroroncino, Entoma, Velvet, Jade, and finally Malga. Roaring out his challenge to the heavens in bloodthirsty and desperate rage to live.

SNAP!

Hearing a loud snap when the red was gone from his vision, he was still in his true shape in blood-red snow as his undead body struggled to stay alive. Pushing himself up, one of these long-bladed clawed hands was broken, the draconic blood saber shattered. Into pieces standing over it, he felt like a piece of himself was gone snuffed out, noticing his divine class shirt, belt, pants, and boots were in useless tatters now. Leaking blood as the cut-off limbs of the whip dragon was still inside him. He grunted slowly, pulling each one out, which took a few minutes before downing an undead health potion.

Hearing the snow crunching and a shadow was over him, he rolled without thinking, his mind reverting to instinctive movement, turning to see the badly wounded and blooded dragon. Only his trench coat still keeping him decent or providing any defense. He could switch gear; however, feeling an invisible whip drilling into his mind struggling, this mental attack was almost as strong as Clemvet's mental prowess.

The dragon panted, shivering, and bleeding as it's will battling with the emperors. "I hate using this magic, but this is the only way for me to stop you now. even if I must use the power which brought down our dragon empire."

Kyuketsuki could see the dragon charging up another [soul acid storm] if he got hit, that was sure to kill him. He would be unable to help others if he used his blood sealed skills. Then he realized he would have to use up another ring, which would take decades to replace if he even could. The flash of Nazarick reminded him why he was not allowed to die yet. Then his [ring of mind flayer] flashed with a blinding light as it vanished Just as the mind domination spell was going to take effect. The dragon hissed, closing his eyes, stunned by the screaming mental backlash of the ring.

At that moment, Kyuketsuki charged [boosted maximize magic: winter death edge] [Fourth destroyer strike], [Steel nail], and [Bat Fang Thrust]. Blindly attacking the dragon till it stopped moving, covered in blood as his sword healed him back, leaving only minor injuries. Kyuketsuki sank into the snow, breathing ragged and hissing as the pain returned to him.

Analyzing the fight, what should have been easy burned three of his rare cursed ring aces. Something that would take eons to recreate even then. Most of his favorite and best gear for dealing with dragons were gone. Looking over at the remains of his second saber. Then to the broken and lifeless daggers where once he could hear the whispering of dim living blades asking for blood and battle now only silent. Clutching his remaining blood saber, he would need a few minutes to heal and recover his stamina, hoping the others could handle the enemies.

{Momonga, are you there? I have grim news.}

{Kyuketsuki, why do you sound hurt? Where are you? I will come right away.}

{haha always so worried I told you I don't need your pity cough…Ah that's my blood, I think? Listen, I am dealing with the dragon lords at Re-Ulovale I already have Nigredo watching taking notes along with shadow demons as back up.]

Kyuketsuki cast [twin: phantom pain] closing many of the bleeding wounds. {Don't come. I managed to kill two dragon lords the only one who might have trouble is Peroroncino and Shalltear. Fighting two as well.}

{Why would you want me to stay away? You could die! I am coming there right now hold on.}

Kyuketsuki chuckled at his friend's worry. It felt nice to remember the old times of him getting in trouble and Momonga coming to save him. {Ainz listen! Analyze the enemy and powers. It's what you do best. Kathrin already tested Revival magic with one of the player bodies. As long as the dragons don't destroy souls, you can revive me. Should my plan…ouch…fail, you will have six others who value there lives a bit more than me. I'm sure that will make you happier. Then again, that's why I am Nazarick's blade.}

{Kyuketsuki I can't agree to this-}

{Your, the guild leader, do what you think is best. Sorry Can't waste any more time the others need my help.}

Kyuketsuki turned to the dragon bodies with a pained smile. _'Time for phase two.' _

* * *

**-Rita and Kathrin-**

Rita stood nervously next to Kathrin as they waited for the dragon lord hearing the cries of several death knights. Before getting destroyed, making Rita ears hurt from the booms. She readied her sword and shield as the towering sinister body of the smooth blue dragon came into view. Rita steadies her nerves while Kathrin steadied herself static as always, even as the last death knights near them died to the lightning breath of the dragon.

The storm dragon lord took them in with narrowed rage-filled eyes. Rita could see Kathrin shiver ever so slightly as her [static mine] had little effect on the dragon's scales. The storm dragon scuffed at the attack.

"You would attack me with my own element how foolish Reine and Roi were too cautious. We should have come down here sooner and purged every player, not rally them against each other. Which of you would like to die first."

Rita steeled her nerves, stepping foreword [Aspect of Lycancat: all aspects activate] [hell blade] [Primal hell armor]. Her body rippled, changing into the monstrous burning metal were cat form covered in screaming skull armor with her black flame covered sword. Snarling at the new evil threat destroying the town guard without care. Glancing past it to see some of the living and undead guards dead or bleeding out.

"I am Ritana Enruos personal head knight of the moonlight emperor and defender of Justice. SS-Surrender dragon, and I will defend your sinful life in the court of our laws. For this violent act of war."

Rita did her best to be strong despite the size of this monster. Only to hear the dragon laugh at her, its cold, heartless reptile eyes glaring murder and amusement at her! "HAHAHAHA how rich the players have broken your mind into believing that sack of lies. Do you want to know something I have been around since the fall of the True dragon empire? WE WERE THE LAW! Before players turned, you ungrateful mortals' against us, your rightful rulers. Even if you kill me, I will just revive in a few years. Since I will kill you, take honor in knowing my name, remember it well- Boom.

The dragon lord screamed in rage as it was flung back off its feet by the [creeper mine] standing back up and charging at Rita. She reacted with trained response [ability boost] [greater ability boost] [superior ability boost] [Threefold split] [steel nail] [heavy blow]. Attacking with all her force behind the blow. The combination of magic, aspects, and martial arts cut into the scales but far less then it should. As Rita was sent flying back into and through a building skidding to a halt. And rolling as the dragon landed where she was breathing out booms of thunder and lightning making Rita whence.

Rita checked the street to make sure it was clear before attacking with another three martial art combo. Followed by [Grand fireball storm] tracking the dragon as it rushed through the flames into a building for cover. Which was a mistake she was counting on. Jumping back with her inhuman strength denting the ground and landing on a roof [Napalm].

The building it was hiding in exploded in a column of flames, sending a shock wave through the ground. Rita would have to thank Bardic for the idea later. Filling some of the homes with flammable liquids and fuels would boost the natural damage of the spells. Since she didn't really know meta magic and couldn't change the tier and strength spells on the fly like lady Kathrin. Watching as the raging Dragonlord flew out of the smoke, ready to attack before it was thrown down by ten blindingly bright [chain dragon lighting] spells.

Rita couldn't celebrate yet attacking now that the dragon was focused on Lady Kathrin. Jumping off the roof and falling at the dragon [darkfield] covered the area in magical darkness while Rita attacked the panicking dragon with.

[two-fold slash] [Threefold split] [heavy blow] [steal nail] [Four flames shell cracker strike] before she hit her martial arts shined in the darkness. Cutting deep into the dragon's right-wing and back while most other enemies would be dead. The dragon screamed in rage, very much alive. Though wounded and unable to fly away, now whipping its tail at Rita, sending her into another building.

It was only thanks to [blazing Fortress] she came out of the rubble of the wall with only minor injuries. Coughing up blood as her body ached with dull pain, her shield was snapped in half and useless. Grimacing even while lady Kathrin was going all out against the dragon, standing her ground. Rita felt useless after being swatted away like a fly for the fourth time. Seeing the magic around the dragon absorbing damage like Clemvet's chains though to a much lesser degree.

Rita knew she needs to do something to help the empress before they lost with most of her lightning spells doing so little damage like most of there attacks. Realizing she needed something which could get past that.

Rita bites her lip. This was going to hurt without a shield, but if she could create a core without nanobots to control, it should attack the much softer insides of the dragon. Climbing up a roof, she took out her bow and arrows. [heavy blow] [steel nail] [Burn missile] the two martial art and one spell rain of arrows gained a hiss out of the dragon. As it turned, it's ire her way.

"Learn when your beaten mortal! [storm rage blast]"

Rita smirked, casting [lava shell] [scorch zone] to absorb most of the blast as the rigged trap house blew up, Sending Rita into the air right over the dragon. Her ears still ringing from all these loud noises. If not for the slow auto regeneration, she would be deaf by now. Knowing this evil dragon would destroy this town on its own. Already the town watch would be severely weakened, with many homes needing to be rebuilt again.

Holding her hand forward as her racing heart calmed, her mind cleared and focused as much of her mass as she could spare into the biggest core She had ever made, bulging her arm. Landing right on the dragon's back but missing the heart [Aspect of lycancat: automaton heart] [steel nail]. She screamed, piercing the dragons back as her arm broke off by force alone. Borrowed deep in the dragon's flesh, she jumped back as her stump of an arm struggled to find the energy and mass to replace the limb. She quickly realized she wouldn't be getting it back till she had a big feast.

Getting again flung into a building. Hissing as Rita's fleshy organs screamed in pain, her metal shell forcefully bent by the dragon's tail in the last attack. Turning her eyes to the young child and parents huddled inside, grunting in pain. Using her one good arm to hold her bleeding gut and black blood seeped out. "Worry not. The emperor's personal guard will defend you."

Hearing a boom, Rita looked over to see Kathrin in her automation beast form, struggling to stand. Her magic shield could not block all the damage as her body rushed to repair itself. Covered with injuries, Rita could see the pain in her mistress's eyes. Through mental thought, telling Rita to pull back What they lacked was a world item. For some reason, not having one made killing the dragon near impossible. As its natural aura of wild magic reduced all damage even weakened as it was with the state of wild magic.

"Gough! That actually hurts humans, no NPCs, and here I thought only players with a world item could hurt me. Though after failing to truly kill the dragon lord Éclairage Blitz do you really think you can defend them. For daring to hurt me, I shall kill every single person in this town."

Rita grimaced, hissing she was too weak right now to fight it off and defend them without a shield. The next attack had a high chance of killing her. The magic core would take a few more minutes to take effect. As it ate the dragon's insides to make nanobots that would wreak havoc inside and out, without Rita and Kathrin to give it basic commands. That is when she felt it the air stilled, the cloudless skies became filled as lighting boomed above. Turning without letting the dragon leave her line of sight, though, she had to defend the people shooting Lady Kathrin a look of worry.

Kathrin stood fully limping a little, Holding her spear. Somehow despite death looming in the clouds, above the empress looked totally fearless. Even as injured and drained as she was, the empress showed what Rita saw made her a goddess of determination, loyalty, and beauty. "Go, my lioness. I shall return in a day until then, follow your heart, and remember our code. We fear not death nor pain…

…For we are eternal." Rita finished before rushing to the family, hugging them close. "Hold on!" taking out the scroll and teleporting. Out of the city range near Bardic and the other two knights. With many of the people nearby watching as the mixing red and blue light made purple before crashing into the port city, squinting their eyes as it vanished.

[lava shell] [scorch zone] creating a wall of hot rock and flames as minutes later, the shock wave hit, shattering the barrier. While everyone braced as the bone-chilling winds washed over them all when it finally cleared. She saw the city was gone. Lady Kathrin had vanished from her thoughts. Rita couldn't help letting the tears roll down her face knowing she failed at her job of defeating the evil dragons. Which forced the emperor to use his most powerful spell! There was too good a chance after ten minutes that he was dead as well if the dragon lords could survive this.

Rita clenched her eyes and fists closed every time she thought it would be different. Yet even with her inhuman abilities, it was never enough. Even missing an arm, severely wounded, and her corrupted core nearly empty and what did she have to show for it. A destroyed city, evil trampling over everything like always, and lady Kathrin not here to pull in her wild emotion of heartache and shame. Leaving her powerless to the hidden monsters of the world, feeling something hug her.

She turned back to see the child she saved, not scared by her metal body or her black and silver blood. "Thank you, lady, for saving us. What are we going to do now? Our home is gone again."

Many began to mutter among the crowd. Rita steeled her heart. Now wasn't the time for self-pity, remembering how the emperor stood up to the knight before the demonic drake battle. Remembering lady Kathrin's words, she took a deep breath before getting everyone's attention. Allowing herself some hope when after five minutes, no dragons came.

"Keep calm, everyone the emperor knew the dragons were going to attack. Sadly, they were more powerful then we thought. But don't lose hope the empire and sorcerer-king shall not leave you desuetude and homeless. Bardic, use a message scroll and get the air guard here now! we need to move these people before more dragons attack."

She could swear Bardic was smirking as he got to work. "Nice to see you got your leadership spirit back, lass." He whispered to her before the dwarf got to work.

"Leinas take up as lookout. We are the only thing left to watch these people until the cavalry arrives. Nimble get a group together and gather up food. Everyone else, let's get some kind of defense up. We need to hide or some kind of shelter."

"You must be Ritana. I can help too, at least till we have a plan. Call me, Bellriver." Rita turned to see a strange being with four-arms humanoid made of entirely red flesh. With additional gaping mouths opening all around his body. Wearing purple organic-looking armor with light yellow spikes. Realizing they had the same aura as lord Kyuketsuki her muscles untensed.

"Sure, do you have something to eat. I need a lot of energy and mass to fully heal."

* * *

**-****Peroroncino and shalltear-**

Shalltear felt her lord pullout sighing in annoyed at the dragons they were having fun. Though she did wonder why lord Kyuketsuki was willing to share with her creator but not Ainz. Donning her red battle armor, ready for the dangerous enemies. As Peroroncino took aim below and fired. Watching as her creator took shot after shot at the dragons before they came into sight. She smirked as the world items lord Ainz had given her seemed to be playing a part. Though strangely, Lord Kyuketsuki declined, not saying why it was too dangerous for him to hold onto a world item.

Shalltear quickly used Einherjar rushing at the dragon. Her fight with lord Ainz and lord Kyuketsuki had taught her to resist using up all her spells at the start. Using [False Data: Life] [False Data: Mana] [Life Essence] [mana Essence] to hide her own HP and mana along with seeing both the dragons. Peroroncino had taken quite a bit of their health down, burned, and wounded as they where they kept charging. Both the pure white copy and Shalltear took one dragon each.

Dodging the cold blast of wild magic, it seemed neither dragon held world items unless they were holding out. Shalltear couldn't assume taking both Lord Ainz, and Lord Kyuketsuki had taught her the dangers of showing her hand and underestimating the opponent. At the same time, she kept blocking both dragons paths allowing her creator to keep sniping at them with impunity. Casting a few [Greater Acid Javelins] to test the dragon in the aerial battle.

Clashing again as she stabbed her lance into the dragon arm, dodging the tail whip and blast of cold with a smirk, the dragon was unable to get close to her creator. [Evil seed meteor]

Shalltear stabbed her lance into the winter dragon's spiky back before glancing over at the other dragon. Seeing her skill get destroyed by the massive hard shell of seed! She teleported in front of her creator [Force Sanctuary], watching the colossal attack shatter against her barrier.

"I love how hard your defense is, Shalltear. Though I think I need to step up my game now."

Shalltear beamed at the praise Taking in the dragon lords seeing off in the distance as the city was destroyed by a slightly different [Kingdom of Ragnarök]. Both of them shared a look that was a worrying sign, and her creator agreed.

"Shalltear, we need to hurry. He shouldn't have used that unless he found something that was a true threat."

"Isn't that worry a little unneeded, my lord, he used it against me once?"

"If he used what I think he did, there is a high possibility of him dying. I know him better than most of the guild. If he thinks there is no way to win, then he will take as many with him as he can. It's the one thing that has always scared me a little about him, he does not hesitate in a fight. Even when he joked about it once, I could see he was deadly serious."

A cough interrupted them, seeing both dragon lords glaring at them. "If you are quite done, can we get back to killing you."

The other dragon. "Yeah, you can worry about your friend after your death."

She growled at the reptiles only to hear Peroroncino laugh at them, pulling back his bow. "You mistake me for Kyuketsuki. He is the one with a death wish. I just needed a little time for you to feel the heat of my desire [fallen sun piercer]!"

Shalltear watched in awe as her creator arrow shot at the winter dragon like a small sun sinking into the scales before exploding with the fiery heat of a sun. Shalltear had to brace herself before charging at the Forest dragon this time, unable to land a hit as the fungus and plants on his hide kept taking the hit, withering with each blow. Still, the natural dragon armor was keeping her spear from piercing its scales.

[Force Explosion] the dragon didn't see the attack as the invisible force blasted off most of the flora on its body, showing its scaly body. Finally, Shalltear smirked, ready to kill the dragon.

[Wicked parasitic vines]

Shalltear cried out as the dragon scales grew long thorny vines. [Time Accelerator] [Brilliant Radiance] Shalltear cursed under her breath, pulling back out of the dying vines. Regrouping with her creator. Holding his wings close to his body.

"These dragons are harder to kill then I Remember. Got any idea how to kill them in one shot?"

Shalltear pulling out the torch, she was told not to use it unless needed. _'This has to be one of these times, lord Ainz's meant.'_ She hesitated if this was the wrong time, then she could be putting her creator in danger.

As the dragons unleashed the combined wild magic attack only to be blocked by a wall of see-through slime [Sacrifice] [Knight's Challenge], then an Odd-looking pink flesh slime rushed in front of them.

"I see Kyuketsuki wasn't exaggerating when he told me you need big sister's help. Afterward, you're going to explain what is going on." Peroroncino shuttered at the tone of his big sister. Knowing she wasn't happy being summoned here.

Before either of them could find out the best way to kill the dragon lords, they dropped to the ground, screaming. Watching unbelieving as their bodies melted down into a mass of slime, the other looking like a familiar Brain Eater. Shalltear felt pure joy bloom in her heart as two more supreme beings were brought back. Both Tabula and Herohero coughed up small shards that shot off near the ruins of the city.

Shortly after they met up with the others, she would learn Bellriver, Yamaiko, and Punitto Moe had returned as well, along with the price her husband lord Kyuketsuki had paid.

* * *

**-Kyuketsuki-**

He couldn't hear the thunder any more, which either meant Kathrin had won or that she would be out of this battle for phases three and four. The lack of a storm dragon coming at him must mean Kathrin found a way to kill it. He would have to trust Peroroncino to handle the forest and winter dragons.

Using a switch stick, he replaces his ruined dark lord armor set. In a flash of the broken switch stick, his ruined armor and weapons were royal red and gold armor specially made with his guild symbol on it. Holding his one remaining draconic blood saber. Sparing a glance at his bat fang daggers lay on the ground, shattered along with one of his blood draconic sabers.

Approaching the two fallen bodies of the dragon lords, his metal boots clattering on the rubble and earth. This was part of the plan, which he knows would make this more challenging, but Peroroncino and himself wouldn't be enough. He could see them loosing once the second wave of dragon lords arrived; killing just two took a lot from him, weakened as they were. He would need to pick carefully to help them win. Color again drained out of the world around him, this time two ghostly forms of Bellriver and Bukubukuchagama.

The older sister was not only great for defense. The danger to her little brother was sure to keep her here. Bellriver was not the first choice, but his friend was dead because of him. The least he could do is give him a second life. Also, after this, the cost would leave him severely weakened, so he would need Bellriver to fill in for him. As much as Momonga would give him another speech on this. His spells, stats, levels, and the name could be regained. He had all eternity to make more memories with them along the way. If the dragon lords and Carnival won here, Jester, their trump card would be lost, and given time, they would create an army of players that not even he could beat.

[Muketsu eternal curse: source distortion] [Muketsu blood blessing] [Blight rebirth]

Ainz Ooal gown was not allowed to lose no matter what not only pride but as a symbol of everything they created of all their deep bonds of friendship. With steel resolve in his eyes, he reached both hands into the void, which opened in the ghosts. Hissing at the sharp pain shooting through his arms into his chest and up to his mind. Grunting as his EXP, knowledge, and Stat points were drained out of Kyuketsuki. Struggling to hold on, going into a blood frenzy to razer focus his mind. Kettor couldn't be sure of everything he lost, only that about 29 levels were lost and another 93 spells were taken off his list. Barely avoiding losing any significant spells.

Panting heavily as the arms finally pulled out, holding the two sinister data crystals. Kettor saw the message.

[For amusing The Unnamed Darkness, some job classes have been turned in to Eldridge knight and Eldritch paladin.]

Dismissing the message pushing the crystals into the two dead dragons, it takes a few minutes for Bellriver and Bukubukuchagama to fully form both coughed up world gem shards. Kyuketsuki quickly downed a mana potion and [tainted fused] the two shards to the almost complete world soul gem. Before refocusing on the two new returned friends, he only wished he had more time to talk with them. Hearing their confused voices, he quickly explained the situation directing Bukubukuchagama to her brother near the mountain range. While pointing Bellriver off to where Kathrin and Rita were fighting while he recovered.

At least till he felt it, Jester was in danger, rushing off to his little sister. She should have the upper hand. Why was she in trouble now? Coming into the clearing Where Carnival, who appeared to be more draconic than elf. Raising the sword, ready to end Jester.

Staring into Muketsu eyes, she couldn't bring herself to kill her sister. No matter how angry or hurt she was, Muketsu's shaking hands couldn't bring herself to attack with killer intent. Fear clear to see as she saw him doubtful, her champion would save her now that he got what he wanted. She proved herself unable to entirely hold up there deal at this critical moment. He could take the gem she had and make the world item himself. Clenching her eyes shut with tears

"**I am sorry it had to come to this sister, but you only have yourself to blame. For all the dragon lords who can no longer keep order to the world, I sentence you to death!" **

Kyuketsuki could have done a lot of things at the moment when time slowed for him. The only thing he could think of was that HIS sister was in danger, rushing over, bringing his remaining blood saber up to deflect the blow.

[Ability Boost] [Greater Ability Boost] [superior ability boost] [Flow Acceleration] [Greater Evasion] [Pace of the Wind] [Undead Body Strengthening] [Greater Capacity Building] [Enhanced Magic Resistance]

Kyuketsuki knew that he was pushing his body through the pain and building exhaustion for a second time in one day. But he wasn't fully healed, and his mana was still low. Both Admin's were shocked to see him standing protectively with broken wings spread wide and healing bone tail thrashing around threateningly.

"**Move aside, evil puppet!"**

"No!"

"**You realize she has been manipulating you since she first met you. She might have once been good but has been long corrupted by the power we called into the world. In our arrogance, we thought we could command it like you do now. It will be your end, too, allow me to purify your body. Before it destroys you as well."**

The emperor chuckled, glaring with a fanged grin, Rushing at Carnival attacking with his saber. "You seem to think I care if I die or that I have been manipulated. Family isn't perfect; I should know my younger brother had to put up with me. And now without me. But they protect each other and help them; otherwise, they are no different from the scum like you!"

Kyuketsuki was struggling to find any openings to take advantage of as Carnival's blade sparked against his...

"I remember each and everyone, no matter how small I remember every life I have taken and lost! The only line I refuse to cross is abandoning what little family I have left!"

Pushing Carnival back in a dazzling display of swordsmanship fueled by rage and the overwhelming feeling to defend his family of Nazarick. Not caring for the cuts or wounds Carnival was inflicting. Carnival was showing a surprising amount of skill with the sword. Forcing him to use all his martial arts [Invulnerable Fortress] to block attacks that got past his guard. [Bat Fang Thrust] and [Fourth destroyer strike] combos to rain down attacks on the admin' without mercy. Turning off his pain as it was washed away in green energy, letting the adrenaline push him on despite the losing fight.

Thrusting his saber deep into Carnivals bicep breaking off the blade with a scream, his arms aching from the force of the blow. Before rushing up with one last six strike combo of [Bat Fang Thrust] and [Fourth destroyer strike] into Carnival's shoulder, forcing her to drop the sword. Hissing as the last link between his blades where broken leaving him feeling emptier than before.

The admin' growled over at him as he stepped on her dropped sword. **"You will lose here even if you kill me. My son will be here soon with the remaining dragon lords. Was it worth it knowing you will Share that parasites fate?"**

She was confused by his confidence as he turned around and help Muketsu up, holding onto her hand. Before standing with her calculating his Friends had a few hours before the other dragons showed up. Laughing at the plan that formed, maybe his friend was right; his last few major plans put him relatively close to dying. Muketsu stared at him, unable to understand why he would help her. She was to use to being betrayed, and it hurt to see. Ketter would have to show her what real family was like.

"There is a difference between mastering a class and knowing a class. Anyone can know a class and have them. Truly mastering them, you have to spend hours testing them and understanding the hidden mechanics to them. To know what they synergize with, how they work, and, most of all, the hidden power to them. If you did, you would know why my Imōto-chan gets to choose your fate."

"**What are you babbling about? Either kill me or don't. It won't change your fate. I was the dragon emperor before I was slain by a player as arrogant as you and forced to work with Ayane. Now it is time I undid my mistake and purge this world of players from beyond our world."**

Kyuketsuki turned to Jester with a patient and kind smile. Watching her shifting uncomfortably before answering. "Despite everything, I..I...I don't want you to kill her. But she is too powerful to be left alive she could threaten Nazarick." Jester looked away in shame, unable to meet his eyes.

Kyuketsuki smiles sadly at Muketsu, ruffling her hair. "Ainz Ooal Gown doesn't know defeat so long as even one member remains, our power will overcome all. Now Carnival, let me show you my mastery of world corruption. [Muketsu eternal curse: heart of the kingdom]"

Kyuketsuki could see everything in this whole city ruins and beyond it to the edge of the Azerlisia mountain range to the sea and high above. Grinning at Carnival possessed by the dragon lord who screamed, panicking. It was too late, unlike any other spells, this one did not have a casting time. Instead, the moment he cast it, the destructive element of world corruption ravaged his body. He wouldn't allow his friends to be at risk of the effects. Roaring out his desire in an evil tongue.

Pulling all six dragon lord souls (one from the truth seeker sword breaking it) in range to him, pain-filled his body and mind as everything became void colors. "JESTER, I LEAVE THE REST TO YOU AND NAZARICK. I TRUST YOU IMOTO!" screaming out in the sea of alien words and searing pain which consumed him. Thinking of each friend, he had lost Yamaiko, Herohero, Tabula, and Punitto Moe. Last he stared with rage at Carnival, reaching deep into her data core and pulling out the administering authority and her immortality, ripping it out along with the dragon emperor's soul.

As it came into his hand, forming two world soul gem and a 3/5 soul gem, he was alone in a void. He wondered if this is the point where he died for real; it seemed like Kyuketsuki was cursed to live no matter how many times he tempted fate.

"**Impressive, you actually managed to withstand my power. I suppose that is worth a small reward. Your world corruption class cap has been raised to level 10. I hope you can show me more before you lose your mind as the dragon emperor did a few days ago."**

Kettor knows nothing that happened after as he fell into the lightless void of his mind. He could only put his faith in them to finish the battle for him struggling to hold on to the last bits of himself not drained away by this Eldritch being. Knowing he would be able to better handle and reduce the cost of the class spells and skills. A smile on his face as he wished them luck. _'Momonga is going to give me another speech, but I don't think I will mind.'_

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

Author note: Since I probably won't be revealing Carnival's secrets as she will have little if any role in the last two chapters. I will say now that Carnival found the corrupted dragon emperor (whose soul is worth a whole soul gem) and purified his soul into an item she called [Loki's cloak]. This is what allowed her to learn wild magic and find other dragon lords. The other was the swordsman dragon lord soul who she saved from Jester—turning it into the truth seeker sword. I need to catch up on overlord when I have time. But it was hinted at that in the 14 volume and the wiki that the dragons may be responsible for the state of the world. Possible in my mind that they may even know why players are coming to there world. That is all for now, with only two or three chapters left.


	28. Chapter 28 When the last mask breakes

Authors note: I don't own overlord

This is the second to last chapter, as many may have noticed this is because I can't think of what I would possibly put in a 30th chapter without dragging out the story for no reason. This chapter and the last are also the hardest because I want to avoid fighting scenes, and this leaves me with one area of writing, which is the hardest for me. Please let me know if I am doing one of the characters feels OOC.

Chapter 28 When the final mask breaks

* * *

**-Jester a few minutes after the fight-**

She watched her champion and big brother collapse on to the ground as the back to normal elf Carnival was running away. She went over and plucked the two and a half-finished soul gems. Usually, it would take far more, but the dragon emperor's souls raw power had sped up her dreams. There was a high risk of the dragon lords winning the next battle or Nazarick and the dragon lords wiping each other out. She could use this fight to get the last few dragon lord corpses and save them with the world item once she knew it was safe. So close after 679 years of planning.

Glancing down at Aniki, unable to understand, he had the perfect opportunity to kill her and then Carnival keeping Nazarick safe. Turning to leave, stopping two steps away at the pain in her heart, remembering the betrayal of her sister. _'Stop it. He will turn on you like everyone else without a bigger threat.'_ Yet she couldn't make the pain stop nor the thoughts his actions didn't make sense. He should have turned on her; he couldn't ask for a better way to kill her. _'So why didn't he?'_

Her hands shaking, contemplating breaking the deal, then she would be free to be alone again…turning back, she marched up, touching his head she had to know why. Finding the usual thoughts of betrayal or hidden plots for her missing, only trust, love, and a void nightmare jumping back.

Watching in shock as her champion's hair came alive, reaching out at her, his wings crumbling as his bone tail melted into amber slime. Seeing many eyes in the nearby shadows staring at her, annoyed.

"**What a predictable reaction. Leave my brood alone until I am done before I eat you whole."**

Jester shivered at the otherworldly voice in her mind, expanding her powers. She couldn't find the source. "Then tell me why he saved me. Even after plotting to kill me for so long, I don't understand!"

She heard it deep laughter at her question, annoyed and scared where this voice was coming from. **"Ask him when I am done with my test. If he manages to keep his mind, I am sure he will prove amusing to watch further."**

The maddening power was gone as quickly as it came making Jester's heart pulsed with green to calm her down. What was that? Gazing at her brother, he had reached that powers' attention, worried filled her kneeling down her hand, tracing the armor gold lines. _'This is a stupid plan way too risky. Why can't I bring myself to leave and watch the battle.'_ trust was not something she could rely on. Only controlled trust offers any real guarantee she wouldn't be left or hurt again. His last action replaying in her mind; no one had done that before in over 600 years. Not without being commanded to do so, why was he different? Then the only reason they were blood-related was a trick on her part.

'_I trust you, Imōto!' _Sighing as she created two void avatars, sending them out to gather the others as the portal opened, Ainz and Albedo walked out, ready for battle. She could pick up all the other floor guardians and Simmra nearby. Jester could feel the Despair Aura wash over her. As Ainz eyes stared into hers, cursing Carnival for destroying her mask without it, Ainz could see right through her lies or illusions.

"What happened to him, Admin'? If I don't like the answer, you will regret it."

Muketsu thought about running, but her big brother put so much trust in her. Making her gut twist painfully frown _'Fine, I will help but only for Aniki. But not without making changes.'_ there was no reason to kill all the dragon lords. She only needed two or three more to completely create the world-class item of Eodlolel.

"He tapped into the source of my power, awakening the mind of it. He will survive, I think…but we have six no five dragon lords left to fight four if we move the next fight away from the sea."

Ainz eyes flashed, glaring at her. "Why would I trust a word you say. He might allow you to have this power. I have no intention of letting you keep the new world item without proof. You won't use it against Nazarick or its allies. I will even become your second champion if you can prove it will be a benefit to Nazarick. Like I said before, you went through Kyuketsuki to get my gem shard."

Muketsu glared at the floor, thinking this was way too dangerous Ainz might try to kill her, and he could see through her fake reality for the next hour till they meet eyes again. "If I can't."

Ainz despair aura flared up, putting heavy pressure on her. Making her look at him, resisting the thick fear effects. Her administration defense kicked in, blocking the fear and madness effects.

"I will kill you here, and now if you revive, I will keep hunting you down till your dead for good regardless of Kyuketsuki's thoughts. He has already allowed someone so dangerous, far too much freedom. This is where it got him; I will not make that mistake."

"Aniki-sam was only defending me and took away Carnivals admin' authority and her immortality. She will live a few Centuries before old age and or sickness takes her."

"That only gives me more reason to kill you being the only high-level threat besides the dragon lords and players."

Jester was tempted to move to defend herself before Peroroncino and Shalltear came into the clearing with the other old friends close behind. "Hey, chill Momonga, she is Kyuketsuki sister, plus she promised me a date after this."

"You don't know the danger she possesses. If she gets two more dragon lord souls, she will have a WCI for this world. I don't want to risk what could happen if she does."

"Muketsu-san is no threat to us."

The other guild members were all lost watching containing their own unease about being here for now.

Muketsu bit her lip, seeing the fight coming, which they couldn't afford. Standing up and pulling peroroncino back. Holding out her hand, this was stupid and foolish. Still, Kyuketsuki had put trust in her, something no one had done since arriving here, not even her own sister. She knew making another deal about Nazarick would be dangerous as the backlash could stack, but it was the only way to prove it.

"Once I have Eodlolel's WCI, wild magic will slowly die out in a few years. Making dragon lords powerless without guild bases, tier magic, or players to help them. I can also locate and track any threat to Nazarick so long as it is within my range. Make me an official member of Nazarick, and I will protect it with Onii-san. If I become a threat to Nazarick, I promise not to fight back if you try to kill me for it."

Ainz stared deep into her eyes for several long minutes before relenting. Shaking the hand and sealing the magic deal. "Aright, you will tell me everything about these dragons as we move everyone and plan. I expect to see you help us fight like Simmra will. Later I want to know everything you know about all players in your range."

* * *

**-Location Unknown-**

He had been falling for so long in the star-filled darkness he lost track of how much time he had spent here. The only thing keeping him from disappearing with the rest of himself was the red light he clutched to his chest, Fearful of what would happen should he let go. The soundless void began to fill with whispers again as someone was calling a name. He didn't know if it was his own, mainly because he couldn't remember any of the nameless masks he had donned. He could only remember the precious memories he held close. The only thing keeping the madness of the void at bay and its silent whispers asking him to let go. It was maddening every time he thought he would hear it only to hear silence in the memories of Nazarick and this strange new world. The nameless darkness had taken it, leaving him with only the light of memories of some vampire without a name. He wasn't even sure if he was still a vampire; was he always one? He didn't know all he could do was have his pure silvery living hair and long slimy amber tail hug him close.

"Please ~~~~~, wake up its time to go back." He drifted closer to the dim light, still hugging the red-light ball of memories near. As it got closer, he could swear a thousand unseen eyes were watching him: his amber slime tail and living hair whipping out around him in defense.

"**How interesting few have asked enough to fall into this place before. Even fewer had remained as intact as you. Even the dragon lords who claimed to be unstoppable, who dare try to steal my power could last only days while you have lasted an eternity. Though your requests are always so interesting to see."**

He had many questions, unsure which to ask, seeing a group of tiny green lights he thought where stars at first. Hearing a familiar voice. "Only ask the right questions ~~~~~-sama; then you have to wake up the others are waiting for you."

"Jade, is that you?" He didn't get an answer as the tiny green lights drifted away into the sea of stars, somehow getting the feeling she was smiling softly.

"How is Jade here? She should be dead?" Trying not to sound bitter and slightly happy to hear that sweet voice again.

"**This dream is a waypoint between many worlds. Spirits of the dead can pass through for a short time. It is why the dragon lords tried to use my domain's power to pull the world items to them. I found their greed boring, and the world items resisted, so I allowed the portal for players to be opened."**

"Then why did you offer your power?"

The void of stars rippled, annoyed by the question. **"I did not offer it. You and others found a way to draw upon it. I only took notice when you pulled enough to require my permission, and I obliged on a whim. After the snack and show, I decided to make you one of my brood as a gift. Now go before I decide to improve you further."**

All at once, he was pushed out of the endless darkness gasping as he awakes. Covered in sweat in the dark room which he took a moment to realize. Taking a minute to find his arms to push himself off the soft bed sheets. His body was a little more sluggish to move than usual. Idly noting he had a heartbeat again, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As he walked to his armor closet, opening it, he saw his royal armor and clothes. However, he was in his room in Nazarick, so he felt like wearing something, not for work.

Picking a Casual dark emerald hooded armor coat, dragon scale pants, and shoes. Realizing he had an extra set of arms and limbs. Taking a look in the mirror on the wall to see his 4.602 meter or 15 feet and ten inches tall body with black and silver mass of formless flesh with many slimy amber tentacles and six red eyes.

Sighing, willing his body to shrink down like usual, his hair stayed long raven and silvery tendrils moving to his thoughts. Which would take some getting used to along with one slimy amber tentacle for a tail. The rest of his body looked human if not for these razor-sharp inhuman teeth and black sclera and red eyes.

Not his best battle gear, but it was easy to repair and still some top tier gear. His hand brushed over where he usually kept his sabers and bat fangs…right, they were broken and gone. Mumbling in annoyance those would take some planning to remake.

Moving to the weapon closet, walking in to see the large selection of weapons. Picking a hand and a half sword with a deep blue blade and red cross handle. Then another normal looking arming sword with a pitch-black blade and gray cloth wrapped sheath.

Setting his eyes across the many sets of six side weapons, sadly, he couldn't pick out any that he could wield, even missing the dancing blade spell.

Letting out a long breath, one of his hair tentacles reaches out, making his stats screen appear. Quickly skimming it over, he would need to regain a multi-weapon class. His weakness and resistances were slightly different now. Great, he would actually need to eat and sleep again; for some reason, breathing was still optional and unnecessary.

Unsure what to think of his summons status, Kathrin timer 09:47 till she revived. He had missed the battle, wondering how it went coiling his hand to a fist. He only knew his martial arts and the seven spells of world corruption.

'_It was a miracle I am not a level one with nothing. Still, doesn't this make me dead weight till I change my fighting style again? Now I have three classes to master and possibly remaster world corruption.' _

The amount of work would take months or years of hard training. An altered version of his old build or a whole new build would be needed. How could he keep them safe being so weak hearing the air shimmer? Turning to meet Jester's red eyes filled with confusion, fear, and a maelstrom of other emotions.

"Why?"

"I don't know what you mean, Imouto. How did the battle go? I hope none of you were hurt?" he smiled weakly, trying to keep positive he might not know when he would be needed, but he had to hope for plenty of time to grow strong again.

"You know what I mean, I can read your thoughts. Remember, the last part was not on the plan! I know you have never fully trusted me, even thought about killing me. So why did you use that spell early and not wait till all the dragon lords arrived…. why did you save me? I could have turned on you. They could all be dead now?"

He grins, "You know I wasn't sure if it would work on that many living dragons? Or only half of them if they were all there."

"Stop avoiding the question you still planned to wait for Phase three! That was the best chance of killing all of them and both me and Carnival."

Even though he could not even remember his name right now and most things not in Nazarick or in the new world. He walked up to Jester, shaking as he ruffled her soft, cool hair. _'At least I can feel warmth and cold again. Not the numbed touch like before.'_

"You already know the answer to that. You can read my thoughts, remember." He tapped his forehead.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"What I can't want to protect and cherish my new Imouto."

"You have been looking for a way to kill or control me since we met—the same thing we both have been doing this whole time. The only reason you agreed was to keep me useful yet…

Quickly thinking about what was best to say, Seeing her in this frazzled state so out of character for her. Now seeing for the first time the very deep emotional scars Carnival had left on Jester. He didn't even know where to begin, only that it would take time. He could see she was struggling with something he had missed before now.

"You know I don't remember a lot of my past, only vague feelings of most of it at this point. Anything outside of Nazarick or the new world is lost to me. What I do know is the look in your eyes. I had it for a while after I lost Jade. Thought if I knew everything and controlled everything, I could keep myself from getting hurt again.

In my pain, I almost tried to kill my old friend without realizing; what was right in front of me despite all the clues. I know it's hard to trust again after everything Carnival and all the others did. I'm sure Momonga gave you a hard time as well."

He raised her chin to look into her eyes, being as open as he could. Seeing the silent uncertainty in Jester's eyes wanting to pull back and close off. He wouldn't repeat his mistake with his last younger sibling now that he was immortal.

"We are siblings after your naughty trick. You are just as much a part of my family as all of Nazarick. Yes, I was worried about my home and family at one time; I thought of what I would due should you betray me. You are part of that now, even if the others disagree, and I love you as much as them.'

Jester stared at him in disbelief opening her mouth, trying to find some argument against it. Before looking away, this wouldn't be quick or easy for either of them, but he wouldn't back down from his promise or his family.

"Now let's go watch Kathrin revive. I want to see what that looks like. Then you can fill me in, and I can get something to eat."

Jester took his hand, leading them to the main room where Avada and Clemvet were waiting.

"My lord, I am glad to see you are well, I feared…

Clem-chan smirked at the maid, avoiding touching the maid, settling on crossing her arms. "My master, would you like to see my work? I would have done more, but you were in danger, and I had to help Ainz in your place. Though someone wouldn't let me enjoy the fresh dragon meet." Sending a glare at Jester, who squirmed under the stare.

"Enough Clem-chan; you can order a plate of dragon stake or three before your next mission. Glad to see you both. We can talk about other matters after we greet Kathrin."

He would check on the others later, heading to the spare room, which was only a little dusty like always.

It only took a few minutes for a single portal like the star-filled night sky to slowly open. Out of it rose the magic core with the amulet embedded in it. The magical core shined with golden light draining some gold out of his inventory. Kathrin's metallic body took shape before landing naked on her feet. Quickly regrowing artificial skin.

Avada tossed Kathrin a spare maid outfit, dressing quickly before retrieving her spear and claws out of the weapon closet. Before running up and hugging him in a tight embrace.

"Did we win my love?"

He had to ask, not remembering his name was going to get annoying fast. "What is my name, my moonlight?"

"Kettor minx, why did Jester do something again?" Kathrin narrowed her eyes.

"No." He gave Kathrin a kiss scratching behind her ears before turning to Jester. "Can we see the world item, and how did the battle go."

Jester moving her cloak showing the red glow of a crystal heart in her chest. Acting much more like the regular act, she had up all the time. "Don't worry, we won. Only the Platinum Dragon got away back to the eight greed kings castle. The diamond dragon lord never showed up, and the sea dragon was unable to join; once, we moved the third part away from the sea. I am a greater deity now, and I can help in many more ways our agreement still stands."

"Speaking of, could I get some spells back up to my current level. What does my sister want in return?"

Jester's subtle movements showed she had trouble accepting the truth despite being able to read his mind and intentions. Before opening her arms for a hug. Kettor gave the biggest, warmest platonic hug he could. Mentally noting that he had 56 spells now instead of only seven. It was only up to sixth, but it was better than having to relearn them all.

Jester pulled back with worry looking scanning over his body. "Oh...I just noticed your stat growth and level growth are reconnected? Though so much is different, your data is …is this-

Kettor hushed her with a finger to her lips. "This is the price for protecting my family. I would do it all again, and none of that is your fault."

Jester glared at the floor. "If I could have killed Carnival none –

Kettor beamed slyly at Jester. His eyes told her that it wouldn't have mattered. "Let's not talk about that. We have so many better things to do, and I have to show my sister around Nazarick. and introduce my friends."

Muketsu rubbed the back of her head. "I kind of already met them while you were sleeping, and Peroroncino took me on a date around the tomb."

Kettor controlled the nauseous feeling building up before letting it out in a breath. _'Damn it, Peroroncino, you couldn't wait a day. It is fine, he is your friend, you can trust him.'_ Forcing a smile saving his aggression for training.

"Great, let's go meet them. Clemvet, did you get to the god kin and the living scriptures yet. Also, let me see the crowns of wisdom."

Clemvet beamed, handing over the jeweled gold threaded crowns. "I also killed off one other scripture that got in the way before I got called back."

Taking the Five crowns, he could experiment with these see if he could improve them with [blight rebirth] as a boon to Nazarick. He wasn't done, not till the Slane Theocracy was no longer a threat. Pulling out a scroll written in infernal with his instructions to demiurge for the fate of the god kin.

"Great work, I assume the remaining members of the black scripture are dead. Since you enjoyed it so much, talk with demiurge and give him this once you capture the god kin for a special breeding program with them. Then your mission will be complete for now."

Clem-chan was grinning, ready to take off before frowning. "What about your defense? You're too weak for me to leave without someone strong to protect my only master."

Kettor's hair slithered in the air, irritated. Before calming down, this was something he would have to get used to for a few years till he was back up to level 90, at least. _'Not that I plan on stopping at level 100. I am sure Momonga might have made some progress on that front.'_

"Kathrin will be here, and I….** Gurr**...I plan to avoid fighting until I am back to full." That hurt to say as his body and mind rejected the very idea of him backing down from danger. At least he was still a warrior at heart. Finally, Clemvet grinned before teleporting away.

He found Entoma waiting outside his door with Sebas. They both stared at him before Sebas contained himself. Asking if he was alright before telling him that lord Ainz wanted to see him.

Cursing he was still hungry, pulling out a [Ring of Sustenance] as he put the ring on, he growled, staring hatefully overcome by intense rage. _**'No tricks, you must find or kill real food. Then rest So we may talk in your dream space again.'**_ Watching as it dissolved off his hand. _'You could have just told me and not wasted a ring.'_ The nameless darkness wasn't listening already gone to Entoma, questioning clicks, and Sebas raised eyebrows.

Telling them, he would need food and a bath before he met Momonga. It would at least delay the coming speech about his personal safety. He couldn't help the smile on his face. His home was safe, and now he had time to see how they were all doing.

Talking while he walked down the halls in no real rush to get anywhere with the dragon lords were taken care of now. Jester, as the only Admin' with greater deity powers, could pick up everything, even players for miles around. Kathrin was no doubt having a message chat with Rita. Who Jester informed him was taking care of the people of Re-Ulovale with the other four knights. He decided to Enjoy the peaceful downtime for now and the company of the Nazarick family.

* * *

**-After breakfast-**

After another lovely meal with Sebas, Turae, and Ninya, he went to the bath closing the door to the changing room. Sinking into the warm water of the steamy hot spring. Slipping under the water as his mind relaxed, letting his long-living hair scrub off his body. This was different than before, so many things he missed out on being an undead. Now he had to think of how he would explain the change to the mass of his empire—possibly use the greater doppelganger to cover for him while he was recovering again.

The others, the maids and other children of Nazarick, didn't mind the change so much as how weak he was now. If he was honest, gazing up from below the water, it was freeing a little. At the same time, it annoyed him to no end all the work to get back up to max again. It also reminded him about what the nameless darkness showed him in the starry void it lived in.

The power it offered was tremendous and game-breaking. The cost of most of the chaos of information also made Kettor hesitate. Each new rank required more of him needing Eldridge classes to lessen the damage to himself and improve his control. Uncaring if he overspent or didn't have the stamina to cast it at the time only that the price was taken. The deeper he looked into the void, the deeper it looked back.

His musing halted as the surface of the water rippled, rising above the water to see Punitto; it had been so long since their last talk. He tried to think of how to break the ice but found himself unsure what to say.

Sitting there in silence for a few minutes before, finally, a voice different to the one he remembered spoke. "So why did you pick me to summon? You know I left the game? Do you know what it feels like to see yourself somewhere else while stuck in this body?"

At this sour mood, he found his throat dry, sinking back down till only his eyes were above the water. Wishing for the suppression of emotion, only the guilt didn't leave. He knew how they might react but summoned them any way he hoped those he picked would respond better than Touch Me. He already saw the way someone like the world champion would react badly.

Gathering his courage, he raised again enough to speak. "I wouldn't know my human body is dead. I only thought of our friendship and that you always said you would help if I called no matter what."

This was a second time trying to read the Death Vine. Well, the first one was fake, but still, it was somewhat tricky, but the mood seemed to brighten. How was his friend even talking he never really found out?

"I didn't mean literally summon me to another world. Tell me, what are we copies, our avatars with our human memories or some other crazy theory? Ainz didn't seem to know."

Kettor looked up at the star-covered ceiling. "I wouldn't know, and I don't want to go ask a cosmic horror in a star-filled void to find out."

"You have been hanging out with Tabula too long. Though I suppose it is not the craziest theory at this point."

After a little casual talk, He asked his friend what he wanted to do now that they were all stuck here. If he was going to find a way back or not. He was a little surprised by the answer.

"Well, since this is real life now, guess set up a spy network. not really looking to get on the front lines unless you guys or Nazarick is in trouble."

The watch Sebas gave him went off grinning as he silently messaged Kathrin and Entoma. Saying he would see his friend later before getting dressed in the changing room and using his guild ring to teleport close to Shalltear.

* * *

**-Shalltear-**

After the battle, Shalltear carried lord Kyuketsuki to his room. After this, none of the supreme beings had any orders for her. As they quickly reveal in front of all the guardians that despite being here with them. They, like her creator after just arriving, wanted to leave after the battle was over. As if confirming despite all the hard work and sacrifice that her husband had done to bring them back. They were done with Nazarick only forced back and not taken like Kathrin thought. While Kyuketsuki had brilliantly fulfilled her and many others of residents of Nazarick's dreams. The joy was replaced by the bittersweet knowledge that they had only stayed to help fight. They wanted to leave the moment it was over.

Even after leaving the event, which should have been glorious, some of the supreme beings had come back. They were upset to be here, angry even with Shalltear's husband. Her hands traced over the ring of Nazarick on her finger, the one lord Ainz gave her. Then the [mind flayer ring] lord Kyuketsuki gave her for protection in case she ran into more magic, which might affect her mind. The few hours of reflection made her think it might have been a mistake to try bringing them back. Even with her creator around, his energy wasn't the same. She could see the way his eyes shined ever so slightly, seeing that human body in the mirror of remote viewing.

It hurt to think lord Peroroncino might only be playing along to make her feel better. Leaving her mind to Kyuketsuki, the games over the gem throughout all of that. He gave her a choice to give lord Ainz the win and pick. Even giving Shalltear bragging rights over the overseer since Albedo lost unable to help Ainz win. Smiling fondly at the memory of being used as a shield as he apologized and rewarded her with a full day of pleasure every way she wanted to try out later on.

Her undead heart bloomed with such a bubbly rush, which she use too only get thinking of seeing her creator again or at pleasuring the supreme beings. It was so confusing and dissatisfying. Even after trying to take her frustration out on her toys, the answer didn't come to her. So Shalltear went to the one person who might know what to do to help her figure out what to do. Messaging lord Peroroncino and teleporting to his room door, seeing the maid quietly leave around the corner.

"Hay Shalltear, you sound unsure about something. Is it about how everyone reacted to showing up here? Or, if it the difference you noticed in me after coming here?"

"All of it, my creator. I am so grateful that Kyuketsuki brought you and the others back…But it doesn't feel like how I thought it would. Do I displease you? Is that why you and the others left have I, we all done something wrong?"

Her creator invited her inside the room, giving her an understanding but conflicted smile.

"No, it's nothing like that me and the others just kind of moved on. Don't get me wrong it was fun to get to do this, but…. I never thought I would be having this conversation with you. Don't cry. It was complicated, but I couldn't stay, and I thought you were gone. Here only in my heart, so I had to move on with life."

Shalltear suppressed a sniffle at those words tears at the edge of her eyes. As her creator hugged her, his touch didn't bring the same rush lord Kyuketsuki's did. It was different in a way that hurt because it only confirmed that it would only be a fading dream she was chasing.

"So, what made you leave? Why couldn't you bring me with you? I know Kyuketsuki would have never given up even if it killed him. He would claw his way through everything which stood in his way. Crush everything which keeps us apart and lay his heart out before me to prove how much he cares to get me back. Why couldn't you say the same?" Blushing at the thought as her panties felt wetter at the daydream. Pouting at Peroroncino with disappointment.

Peroroncino grins sadly, tilting her head up to look him in the eyes. Wondering what her creator would say, hoping he would help her understand why things were not the way she always dreamed they would go when he came back.

"Kyuketsuki already gave you the memory of the day I left where I …Sigh I can't do this, Ainz. Look, Shalltear, I will be straight with you. I had a job that wasn't covering the bills at the time. The new job required a lot of my time, and I accepted I wouldn't see you again. I suppose I could make something up, but as my daughter, in a way, I think you deserve the truth. Besides, it seems my vampire friend as stolen your heart while I was away like he said he would."

Shalltear listened as he told her about the other worlds he went to and the fun he had before and after, bringing a bittersweet smile to her face. As he admitted, he thought about leaving even now before asking Shalltear about her time with Kyuketsuki. She told him about her conflicted heart, which had grown to love Kyuketsuki more then Ainz or Peroroncino even as her creator. The onetime event between then show her that it was different then she envisioned no matter how much she pretended it wasn't.

The long talk helps Shalltear realize She wants to keep the relationship the way it was before her creator was brought back. To lord Peroroncino's wisdom, he beamed at her with a proud smile, not mad at all.

"I understand then call me father from now on, and if you ever feel like you need to talk to me, I am ready. You don't mind helping me smooth over things when I have another date with Muketsu. He is a little overprotective of siblings. I need to get working on a harem of my own if I am really stuck here mind helping us both get laid?"

* * *

**-Outside Peroroncino's room-**

Ketter was tossed between being annoyed Shalltear was here and hesitating to knock. Peroroncino was the person he was the closest to in the guild, which is why it hurt so much when he left and the first person he thought to bring back. Complicating matters of what to do with Shalltear would she even still want to be his fourth wife with her creator here.

"No, wait…I-

"Just knock already. It's not like they are asleep." Jester spoke before knocking for him. Right he had forgotten she could stay close to him and slip her focus on a lot of other tasks now.

Hearing a come in, he was greeted to Shalltear with her creator, both of them dressed. It was a little odd, to be honest; he expected so many other things. Not both of them clothed, sitting on his bed talking.

"Hello, lord Kettor, my creator and I talked, and we came to an agreement."

"You did what is that?" Kettor shifted on his feet a little as much as he wasn't one to share. He respected each of them enough to decide if this is what they wanted. The last thing he would do is force them to stay with him.

"I mean, I am open to a lot of things. I know how you must feel with Peroroncino here, and if You want to change the rules of our marriage a little for him being your creator and all, I can make this one exception."

"I don't know how you did it, my friend, but congrats, treat her right or be ready for the hard prank wars."

Before he could ask what this was about or understand what was going on, she walked up to him, taking his hand. Waving to her creator and telling Peroroncino, they would talk again when she had time.

They left the room with Muketsu, saying she needs to talk to his friend.

Kettor exe. has crashed.

He was unable to begin to understand the impossible event that happened. Only that he had missed something big which transpired in front of him.

Coming around, noticing Shalltear was leading him down the halls of Nazarick. Staring intensely at the silver hair of his wife, trying to understand. He respected Shalltear enough to let her pick what to do with this situation. Why was she leading him into the second floor of Nazarick into her room?

The vampire brides bringing them both seats, he locked eyes with Shalltear's beaming face. Hoping for some explanation as to what they both agreed on.

"I have been thinking a lot about my feelings about You and Lord Ainz. While at first, I thought of sharing myself between you and Ainz. Then everything happened, which got us here while you're here asleep. I got to thinking about something which has been bugging me. I finally talked to my creator to understand why the orgy I had with him didn't feel the same when it's you and me. Lord peroroncino was very supportive and even help me understand that while I will always respect him as my creator. I want to keep the relationship we have."

….

Kettner's mind became a mess of thoughts opening his mouth, unable to speak. What is he supposed to say to that had he really gone crazy, and he was still in the void?

"So, lord Peroroncino agreed it was only fair that he show Muketsu a good time and see if she is right for his own harem. While I show my emperor why I don't want to see you pull something like that again."

Kettor had little time to bring his thoughts together before Shalltear was making out with him, tasting those lovely lips. Swearing he would prank Peroroncino later for this. Lost for the next few hours in Shalltear's show of love. Messaging Kathrin and telling her he would be delayed an hour or two.

* * *

**-** **Three hours later, 6-floor of Nazarick- **

Kettor enjoyed the phantom taste of Shalltear on his lips and the walk through the 6th floor, sure Momonga was going to be mad, well as angry as an undead could be at him. But as they say better to ask forgiveness than permission. Besides, he wants to check on all his friends, first was Punitto and Peroroncino. With Shalltear following him through the forest around him.

Out of all the Friends to visit next, Bukubukuchagama seemed like the best choice. He decided to nickname her Bukubuku-chan because if he had to say her full mouthful of a name, that would get annoying quick. She was the most worrying about them and the least likely to be too angry with him.

He hoped to find her quickly as he checked the Amphitheater and the Gigantic tree the twins called home. With no luck passing the Green Hole village asking around finding, she passed through to the lake where he saw the pink slime. This was Punitto all over again. Could he even reconnect to them? They had all moved on, and he had selfishly pulled them back to a world they couldn't leave.

He was sure Ainz had already asked the residents of Nazarick to help delay any plans of leaving. Kettor would do the same. Jester had already confirmed none of them aside for Ainz, himself, and those he summoned were transferred to Eodlolel. He didn't even know how to explain it Punitto had already confirmed Ainz had shown them the trick with the mirror of remote viewing.

After seeing his grave, a second time on the original world, and his human brother moving through life, Kettor did feel a little odd, but how was he supposed to make sense of this. He sure as heck wasn't going to risk asking the darkness in the stars it would explain, but he already had a mess of new knowledge in his mind to go through. Apparently, it didn't understand the concept of summarizing or didn't care to try.

Observing Bukubukuchagama, he felt like he was seeing a stranger that was a friend. He could see she was taking it hard. From the way, she was sitting there.

Forcing himself to walk over and sit next to his friend looking up at the stars.

Letting the uncomfortable, awkward silence settle between them.

"Sorry, I can't send you back if you were wondering. So, what are you going to do now?"

…

He didn't dare look over, gulping, unsure what would be the right thing to say.

…

…

"You know I was furious at first when Ainz told me. Then the clown brought me over to your weakened body. I thought you were dead for a while. I heard them arguing, and all I could think was that you risked dying to bring me here to protect Nazarick. Thank you for ruining my great career and fairly normal life, by the way. with only a mirror to look through to see how the other me is living."

"I am sorry-

"Not Done Yet! You even have my dear Mare and Aura off somewhere on a mission, leaving me alone on this floor, wondering what I am going to do for my life now! You couldn't just send me back to whatever I was before no, you had to run off and do your own thing without thinking of anyone else!"

Kettor didn't block at the punch at his head falling over ouch that hurt. He rubbed his face as Bukubukuchagama wiggled in place with agitation before settling down again. And pulling him back up to a sitting position with a warm hug.

"That was for doing that without asking, and this is for giving me back my legs in a strange way. Along with letting me see Mare and Aura so happy."

The emperor hugged his friend back before they sat there, enjoying the artificial night sky.

"So, you ok now, or are you up for some training. Please hold back some. I'm only level 36 right now. That was like a hit from the whip dragon again."

….

"No, but I feel a little better."

"How are you two so unaffected by this strangeness. I learned how to do my stuff thanks to Ainz's and Mare's help, but this body feels so alien than before."

"Can't speak for Momonga. I can say that this was better than my human life."

"What was that like?"

He grins sadly at her. "Felt like I was dying slowly each day, and I am still alive while my other self is dead so better than he was."

…

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, but the distance between then felt shorter. Before Kettor left, he told her she could just ask the twins to visit on the low spots in their mission. Or even travel with them, he was sure the twins would love it. She declined, not wanting to leave the sixth floor for some reason or interfere with their mission.

When it seemed like she might say what had her so scared to leave the sixth floor, let alone Nazarick Bukubukuchagama, thanked him for the talk and went back to the Green hole.

He could only assume something had affected her in the battle with the dragons. Wishing her well before leaving to meet up with Kathrin and Entoma.

* * *

**-Amphitheatrum arena- **

Kettor cursed his luck seeing Sebas, Entoma, Kathrin, and Ainz waiting for him. Strangely Albedo was missing though he could guess Tabula had something to do with that can of worms. Feeling Ainz stare through his soul, he put up a nervous smile, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Hay Ainz, see Kathrin. I told you I thought he might be here."

Ainz rubbed his skull in annoyance. Before opening up with a very long speech about not risking his life like back in YGGDRASIL. Along with another for avoiding him after agreeing to talk things out more. He winced but let his friend get it out of his system before asking the question on his mind. He did kind of have this coming after overestimating the cost of [Muketsu eternal curse: heart of the kingdom]. The only reason he was still sane was his strong will and memories of his friends. Unlike every other corruption spell, he could only cast this spell once, and it drains half of his mana if not more.

Being in total agony made it hard to think, let alone track the mana usage, and his memory of casting it was fuzzy.

Kettor didn't dare tell his friend the undefinable horrors in the Nameless Darkness' star-filled void. Or how close he was to not coming back at all. Shuttering at what it might have done if it got bored or he gave up.

-Now I trust, I don't need to give you another talk like this again, do I?"

…

"So, have you breached level 100? I have not had time to ask before the whole trap battle?"

Ainz's flames flickered with his hidden emotions. "Not yet, but I have been getting closer. You would be too if you stopped being so reckless."

Unwilling to admit that miffed him a little, he switched topics. "So, where is Albedo? I have never seen her leave your side before?"

Both of them stared down the other unblinking Ainz, unwilling to change to the new topic. Knowing they both knew the answer to why the only question was where were Tabula and Albedo. Also was Tabula dead, Albedo being fiercely loyal to Ainz whatever change he made gave her some instability. Which is why he avoided getting on her wrong side. He wasn't sure how far the succubus would go to stay with Ainz if pushed.

"Away holding my place in the Roble Holy kingdom. I don't know where Tabula is?" Ainz flames didn't meet his eyes as he said that.

Kettor smirked. "Would you like me to [message] spell him? I am sure he would like to-

"NO! Hummm, I mean, there is no need. How about we talk about how your own training has been going."

"How about I message him any way I have been meaning to see how he is doing. I already met Punitto, peroroncino, and Bukubuku-chan. We could all research the changes together."

"Got,to,go,plans,to,finish,places,to,be,remember,what,I,said!"

Ainz rapidly said in an impressive regale voice for teleporting away and out of Nazarick so quick. _'Guess Tabula is going to be on bad terms with Ainz for a while.' _Might as well follow his guild leaders' example and let his friend chill before popping in.

"Shalltear, do you mind being my sparring partner. Entoma, please get out some training dummies. Kathrin keep watch and take notes in case I miss anything. Sebas, if you don't have anything to do. Keep an eye on Bukubukuchagama, I think she needs someone to cheer her up while the twins are away."

Sebas left as he got to his training while thinking about how to approach the others. He could wait a few days while he at least raised a few levels.

* * *

**-Seven days later-**

Kettor looked over the now mostly empty room that was his lab with a scowl. _'Sadly, it will be impossible for me to regain [unholy alchemist] and the three super tier potions of [harmonizing condition].'_ It wouldn't work well with world corruption or the Eldridge classes, and Nazarick didn't need him pumping out potions for now. Not helped that he missed several requirements to regain the class all over again. The only upside was the loss of the cursed weapon class dispelled every curse it created, including the really nasty ones.

Turning to Avada pouting at the mostly empty room and the four true blood paladins near the stack of disassembled lab gear. He was glad he could still feel his connection with all the existing undead he created. Kathrin was busy keeping his undead and the empire running while he builds back up. Kettor would fix this once he visited Nazarick's library to find a class that could work with the new build he had in mind.

"Avada, I know you hate leaving Nazarick, but please take my four high tier undead and Shalltear to help you deliver this stuff to Nfirea. I hear he already made significant progress in a mix of new and old-world alchemy."

Avada lips quivered as she shifted a little. "My lord, I beg your forgiveness for asking but is that really necessary. I have been making progress in that class."

He halted, turning back to the maid, gently smiling know he wouldn't be able to help her in this front. "What class and level?"

"Alchemist level 4 and Pharmacist level 3."

He messaged Ainz and asked him if there where spare rooms after a few minutes of tossing around ideas. They both agreed on two things: they had no idea what to do with the extra rooms for the other members. Two Ainz decided to let him temporarily use Touch Me's room until he returned. Ainz either refusing to believe he was gone forever or a false hope that he would return.

Taking Avada hand softly squeezing it. "After you finish with this task. Message Sebas and have him lead you to Touch Me's room. Then tell him both me and Momonga agreed to let you use it for downtime hobbies till his creator returns."

Kettor loving the joy and excitement in the maid's eyes as she got to work. Unwilling to say that this would never happen, and even if it did, his friend might turn out like HK. Then again, all his summoned friends were different; something he forgot to take into account was that they moved on with life.

He could think of the best way to use this room later in a few minutes; he planned to visit Bukubuku-chan for today. Like he had every day for the past week. Stopping as Entoma came into his room with Herohero and Bellriver. "Hay guys heard you were out of Nazarick for a while. How was it?"

The elder ooze kept shifting, but he could tell like Bellriver he was checking out the room. "Crain village was a friendly place Solution, and Beta wouldn't stop following us with Enri. It was a little annoying with them hovering over us."

"So changing up the room, I remember when you put this place in. You were so enthusiastic about it, despite Tabula seeing it as a waste."

Kettor shifted, turning his back to them mostly Bellriver while he didn't remember why he knew by what Kathrin and Clem-chan told him. He was part of it. The emperor wasn't even sure how to deal with it out of all of the friends he wanted to reconnect with. The others remembered what the lives they had up to the moment of being brought here. So what did his dead friend come from? What did he see while everyone was out of the room when he used the mirror of remote viewing a fact he noticed that none of the others asked.

It was why he was avoiding Bellriver the most no book in Nazarick, or any amount of experience prepared him for asking that. Quickly playing off the long silence as thinking about saying he might turn it into a workshop.

He pulled out a book Guide to automation's and metal golems. "With the last three dragon lords hiding and all the players in Jester range under our watch, I have been thinking of giving Kathrin a child. I've been looking at clockwork the most they can change their body as they age, giving Kathrin the same illusion of growing up like a normal child would."

Herohero commented first. "Why not try for an organic one now that you're different? Seems like unneeded work."

"I don't know sounds nice, better than having to deal with childbirth."

Kettor wasn't sure the best way to explain it without the long and otherworldly concepts the nameless darkness worked with. "I don't think that would be a good idea, given that what I am now. Besides, I have worked with automation's before clockwork ones are just slightly more complicated versions, and they have a better range of emotion and personality than most automation types." Looking at the first page on the clockwork race class.

After a few minutes talking with them, it was nice to see they were dealing with it better than Bukubukuchagama. Somehow, they met Simmra, and she was adjusting well. Before Herohero teleported off to his own business. Leaving Bellriver alone with him, he had no idea how long he was standing there, not turning around to meet his friend's gaze.

…

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Since we are alone, I want to say it wasn't your fault, and nothing you could have done would have saved me. Also, I saw ~~~~, and she misses you greatly and wishes you well." Hearing another name, which became an inaudible whisper to his ears.

Snapping back his head to lock eyes with his friend giving a bitter frown. Not sure what felt worse, not knowing the context of those heartfelt words. Or the way his heartache being unable to reciprocate any of the kindness his friend was showing. Maybe it was the lack of any response but the knowledge that he once would have loved to hear this. Now it only made him feel hollow.

He listlessly changed the topic, unwilling to ruin his friends, expecting gaze. "Hey, want to visit Bukubukuchagama with me."

Bellriver's eyes had some great understanding he couldn't grasp before agreeing. Kindly let the matter drop as if he knew more than he was letting on.

* * *

**-Two weeks later-**

He fell into his routine of training, looking for the right classes for his build, mastering the new job classes, and visiting Bukubukuchagama to cheer her up. While most of the other guild members were out of the tomb. He tried messaging Yamaiko, but she never picked up either still being upset with him or trying to find a place in the world. He subconsciously kept fearing she might still be trying to find a way back, one of the hardest parts about picking which guild members to bring back. He knew many of them left it, and then he dragged them back into this strange reality powered by rules similar to YGGDRASIL.

Simmra was more open to him at this point than Yamaiko was not something he blamed her for like Jester told him everyone reacted differently. She could curve the adverse reactions, but her deal with Ainz and himself restricted how much she could help him. Without breaking the contracts, as she explained, it would be excruciating for her and weaken her with the backlash of three deals involved in protecting Nazarick for a while.

So the only friend left to try and find common ground while stuck at his home was Tabula. A person Ainz feared turning on him for a reason he needed reminding. Tabula created Rubedo, the most dangerous and powerful NPC of Nazarick, who could prove challenging even against all 41 guild members working together.

Nazarick hadn't been turned into a warzone ruin, and his friends have not died, so it stays one of his worst nightmares for now. _**'This is why it's easier to create slightly altered replicates instead than bring them back to life. Even the uncontrolled Clemvet is less scary then this outcome.'**_ Jester reminded him for the hundredth time.

While not optimal, delicate situations were something he was growing used to dealing with as Kathrin went over every significant issue in the moonlight empire with him before they made a ruling together on it. _'It might not be too common yet, but the name is catching on. The reveal of my new-self will cement the name in the people's minds.'_ Right now, he had catching up to do with his old friend.

Finding Tabula in the library reading on his new books on the world corruption class. The odd rune he had the spontaneous need to make on the front must have attracted his friend's thirst for occult knowledge. Talking to one of the liches working nearby about the books.

"Hey, enjoying my book."

Which led to a long discussion about the matter. It was funny that back before arriving in Eodlolel, he still wasn't sure where the name came from. Most people didn't even have the same understanding of the planet or the stars. After this, he felt like he was really starting to fit in. Even if Kettor felt useless right now in a few years, he would be strong enough to return to his empire.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

...

**(The last character sheet of the story)**

**Name**: Kettor Minx

Age:?

Aliment -600 world corrupter

Race:?

**Racial classes**

Eldridge abomination lv 10

**Job classes**

Blood drinker lv3

Blood dancer lv 2

Eldritch knight lv6

Eldritch paladin lv5

World corruption lv 10

Total level 36

Racial level 10

Job level 26

HP 41

MP 51

Physical Attack 25

Physical Defense 22

Agility 30

Magic Attack 25

Magic Defense 22

Resistance 36

Special ability 36

Total 288


	29. Chapter 29 Jaded Blades Remade

Authors note:... I don't own overlord

Chapter 29 Jaded blades remade

* * *

**-15 years and ten months later-**

Kettor marveled at the completed set of four swords using the one spare rare weapon drop item and three [legendary Behir's red claws] and the new high-medium grade metal Celethereal electrum. Combined with Kathrin's runes and his own [blight rebirth] and [tainted fusion], he had made the blades to replace his broken [Twin draconic blood sabers]. He created a second set of arms and picks up the four sleek, straight, long, and powerful swords [Grimlight moon lenses] one as deep blue of the ocean, one like the night sky full of stars, one pitch-black blade edged with bright orange like an eclipse. The last the blood-red, each seemed to move in the light like the real ocean, night sky, eclipse, and blood.

Each sword was made to deal out massive damage with many different enemies and had a unique ability to deal with any range of enemies he might run into. The best part is as long as they were in range, he could control and move all of them. Wielding the two, which would help him the most, and cutting into the enemy at range with the other two swords. He had partly taken inspiration from Lakyus floating blades and his own love of dancing weapon styles.

After getting to level 91 and getting back to ruling the moonlight empire, it took two years to find the metals to make mid-grade metals. Thanks to Jester, pointing him to a large ore supply. Then another eight years putting together blacksmiths led by bardic and Kathrin to find and perfect the process of molding and shaping the High heat and magic resistant metals.

Getting rid of the extra arms and allowing the four blades to float behind him as he moved.

He looked over the chaotic workshop filled with metal parts and pieces of unfinished work before coming up to a table with the lifeless metalcore containing Malaga's remains. Picking it up, he channels some of his corruption into the orb, hearing remains of all those souls that made up Malga into a heart like metallic-orb. While he could not bring them back in the usual sense due to what made them the moving mass of undead. This was the best he could do for them.

He used [tainted fusion] mixing all of the loyal souls into the pure and innocent heart, which would be the clockwork daughter's heart and core. All the souls that made up Malaga cried out in joy before falling silent as the magic core pulses with life and waves of emotions.

He held up the magic core and brought it over to the small Celethereal electrum metal body painted gold and silver with dull blue eyes. Kathrin was holding up with a warm motherly smile, gently rubbing the smooth metallic form. Kettor had never seen his empress so happy, her typically static face overflowing with maternal joy and anticipation holding their new daughter.

Once he placed the magic core inside the chest, it quickly closed gears and parts moving as their small daughter came to life. Those innocent and pure eyes were opening not as Malga but as a new soul brimming with energy and curiosity.

"Mama and papa!" The little girl cheered, hugging Kathrin tightly with those two thin arms and four slender blades like spider legs on her back.

Kettor smiled gently at the metal child born able to talk, move, and knowing basic concepts. "What should we name her my moonlight."

Kathrin beams slyly at him, cradling the child close to her chest. They had grown to deeply understand each other without magic or words. Which is why She already knows and agreed with the name they had for their daughter.

"Jorōgumo minx."

"Can I hold her."

Taking Jorogumo in his arms, even though she was not organic, he could only feel a fatherly pride at this daughter's cute joyful face.

"Papa, is this your workshop?"

"My darling little Jorogumo-chan. This is our workshop where your mother and I made you. Do you remember anything that stands out?"

Kettor watches this cute little girl put up such an adorable thinking face as her vents released a little steam. Wondering which soul took the forefront of her personality out of the over 200 souls if any. "Only one-word Jade…. what is Jade Papa?"

The emperor was shocked still at the name before catching himself. Despite all his questions and theories going through his mind, he found himself at peace with this. He quickly checks, drawing on his corruption spell [Abyss gaze] drawing a little of his mana, seeing the faint familiar soul fragments of Jade like a constellation of stars shining unseen in those inquiring eyes.

"Jade is a type of mineral, But I think you're thinking of the warrior Jade who once fought and died bravely for me. I am sure your mother can tell you that story later."

"Ok, what are we doing now?"

"So, eager, my cute little spider, how about you go with your mother and learn. While daddy deals with work, then we can go play once I'm done."

"Yay!"

Ketter set her down to run wabbly up to Kathrin as much as He would love to stay. Momonga would lecture him again if he was late for another meeting. Plus, Kathrin was having so much fun with Jorogumo-chan he could cover work for another day.

Heading out of his workshop where his Four knights were waiting, Rita in her deep red and blue Celethereal electrum armor and the old two swords set he was using. Before finishing his new four [Grimlight moon lenses]. The head knight's golden eyes shine with power, confidence, and righteous hellfire of a high level 80 warrior, with most of the other elite four lagging behind at around level 50-60.

"Kettor-sama, did it work? Do you and lady Kathrin have a child? I would have been here sooner, but Kevlar and Blue Rose found some more sea raiders trying to ambush our ships."

His mood couldn't be taken down by the increased Pirate attacks from across the sea. Rita had become the symbol of justice for the empire and his leading paladin. She got along reasonably well with Neia, who, while weaker, was raising at the human rate as Ainz's personal warrior. Which felt like Ainz was competing with having a personal knight in the new world.

"Yes, everything worked better than expected." Waving Avada over to the workshop practically bubbling with energy.

His four elite knights congratulated him; he could see the slight envy in Rita's eyes. However, the rising tension from beast-men kingdoms and the traders claiming to have nothing to do with the sea raids. On top of work as the emperor and his own need to check for parenting books. He didn't have time for a second child, maybe in a few years.

"Did you find any dragon lords or connections to them."

"Not solid ones, but the captain seems to know something. I had Clemvet start working them over now."

"I thought you despised the idea of Clemvet's work."

Rita looked away as they traveled down the halls.

"I still do, but Neia pointed out how she recently found a group of Platinum Dragon Lord spies with Demiurges methods. The same paladin, which helped the dark warrior Momon and Sorcerer king kill the demon emperor. I couldn't let my own feelings get in the way of defending the people of the empire."

Kettor beamed, patting the knights head. It helped that his increase in height made his human form eight feet tall now. Rita's competition with Neia over that matter helped build their friendship and help her push her to grow into a true leader of his knights and paladins of the empire in the last few years.

Kettor glanced back at Leinas mind and was elsewhere by how her harpy claws brushed over her collar, probably thinking about her demon bird child with Solic. Bardic was staying close though he was sure the dwarf had his own growing family in the empire with Jinna.

He ignored Nimble like usual and let Shalltear deal with her well-managed pet so long as he behaved in the meeting. Speaking of Ainz needed her help with a project, so he had not seen much of the vampire of late. Arriving at the meeting room, the beetle guards opened the doors where almost everyone was there saved for Yamaiko, Jester's real body, Albedo, and oddly Tabula.

"Surprised, you made it on time, Kettor-san. Like the new swords, by the way."

Taking his seat among the floor guardians and his fellow supreme beings. Waving a hand to have his four [Grimlight moon lenses] to float around his chair. "Thank Simmra, glad to see you're finally getting along with Shedorin."

The demoness mage scowled lightly for a few seconds glancing around the table. Simmra's finger drawing a circle on the table. Even after her many achievements like helping them in battles, giving the killing blow on the horrible elf king, uniting the forest elves, dark elves, and dark dwarfs as allies for Nazarick, and earning his mercenary shadow demon's trust in the past 15 years. As he Glances around, every floor guardian of Nazarick casts her distrustful stares. Their impossible standards kept every player but Simmra from joining so far, mainly because of his recommendation. Even then, she had almost no power over the residents of Nazarick.

Even if the other seven supreme beings' return was lackluster, they still had more prestige and respect than the new Simmra. Not all of them had been as inactive in their roles as Peroroncino, spending most of the time with his harem or keeping watch over Nazarick. Bukubuku-chan seated between the twins. She was doing better the last few years though Bukubuku-chan had yet to set one drop of slime out of Nazarick even once after the dragon lord battle.

Bellriver, Herohero, and Simmra became the twin kingdom's three Prismatic Ore adventurer team helping lead the war led by the dark warrior Momon on the Argland Council State. After the demon emperor took control under the guise that the dragon lords had been driven mad by the demon emperor. A respectful end to the dragons as mighty and worthy warriors' after the final battle with them. This also marked them as a possible danger to the public should the last three show up anywhere near them again.

Punitto was their spymaster, working with Demiurge and Jester a lot. Avoiding battle when possible or if he even thought it might put him in danger of dying. Yamaiko refused to stay near Nazarick, preferring to travel around healing and helping those in need.

The last rumor from Kevlar's network was that she was going by titles of the giant heavenly protector and goddess of healing spirits. To be safe, he had Roberdyck accompanying her and keeping him up to date.

The term god was far too overused. Still, Kettor and Ainz had proven how easily the title could be claimed in the new world by someone powerful and influential enough. Leading the Sorcerer kingdom and Moonlight empire, they had all but succeeded the title of god of life and death for Ainz; Kettor as the god of war and justice, among other things. Granted, both of them were the only guild members so far to rise above level 100.

He took notice they all quieted down as Ainz gathered all their attention.

"To start this meeting, I would like to ask Kettor how is the old Slane Theocracy reacting to joining the fold of your empire."

The emperor wanted to scoff, but it would not look good after how nimble embarrassed Kettor in the last meeting. Sending the knight a glare to be safe.

"Fine, all players and people there are relatively well behaved. There are still a few followers of the old ways. Give it a few years, and they will die off. Jester, Entoma, Clemvet, and Rita did wonders speeding up their collapse. Did they have any other WCI's among what Clemvet took from the guild base?"

Ainz interlocked his two skeleton hands, his eyes flickering as hard to read as ever. "Only two or three nothing as dangerous as the [downfall of kingdom and country]."

Herohero perked up. "Whatever did you do with the scraps of that world-class item Ainz?"

"Albedo said she found a safe use for the rags of the WCI."

Bellriver "Where is tabula any way he always shows up for these meetings."

Kettor shared a glance with his friend. That was a good question. No matter how bad the blood between Tabula and Momonga was, they could at least sit in the same room together for a few hours.

"I asked Albedo to ease things over with him on her…cough changes. She told me she needed Jester and Kathrin's help."

Strange Kathrin had not told him about this, but it should be fine. Kathrin would bring anything critical to his attention.

* * *

**-Tabula's room-**

Jester still wasn't sure about this plan. Albedo had glanced over at Kathrin close by reading stories and lessons to Jorogumo, not at all concerned about Albedo wearing the obsidian and red dragon dress. Standing over her creator with that angry sneer and madness filled eyes. Still, this wasn't triggering any of her deals, so if Momonga or onii-san had an issue, they could take it up with Kathrin and Albedo.

Watching the light show die down with Tabula on his knees. The illithid's mind totally under the control of Albedo and the restored WIC.

'_This is probably for the best Rubedo's creator is a danger to my onii-san. As long as it doesn't turn out like the greed kings.'_

"Now worm, you and both my sister take orders from the **True supreme beings** and me. You will tell Rubedo to never take orders from you again. Other than that, act naturally. -

Zoning out the rest to have possible deniability if she was asked later. Walking over to Kathrin, utterly absorbed in reading to her child.

"I thought you would take issue with this as his creation? Or do you not care that he considers him as part of Nazarick's family?"

Jester was amazed at how quickly both NPC's had worked around her deals' wording. Quicker than even, she would need more time than a few years of planning.

"Have you forgotten? Then allow me to remind you."

Jorogumo watched the interaction with the childish wonder and appearance of a 10-year-old. Despite being made only a few hours ago. Jester suppressed a shiver at those cold, calculating molten golden eyes that held no mercy.

"My only job remains Lord Kyuketsuki's safety and happiness first, and Kettor-sama's wants second. Which now includes my lovely and adorable Jorogumo-chan."

The act of both of them would be a wonderful mother-daughter moment. If not for the fact of onii-san's friend being subtly controlled a few feet away by something which had only been shredded rags a few days ago.

"Aren't all nine of them equally supreme beings?"

Albedo let lose an aura of evil and malice at Jester's words. "Be grateful Admin' in the knowledge that we shall be the secret guardians of Nazarick's real rulers. It is bad enough that so many of them disrespected Lord Ainz wish to see them again. My creator dared to threaten my beloved! The only reason I haven't killed him is Lord Momonga-sama's wish to keep Nazarick safe; just thinking about his wise and kind words gets my blood pumping." The overseer was hugging herself with a lewd face as the aura was replaced with one of pure lust.

"Why is godmother Albedo angry at the octopus head?"

Kathrin patted the child's metalhead. "Because he threatened your father and Lord Ainz. Along with disrespecting your father's gift to him. Remember, this is a secret for his protection, my little spider."

Jorogumo beamed at her mother with another endless line of questions. "Why I thought you said to share everything."

Albedo came over, smiling with warm but guarded intent in Jester looked between the two. How had their actual danger gone unnoticed till now? Kathrin gave a friendly grin back, clutching her own hidden world item. The air was tense for a few minutes as both stared down the other like two alpha predators judging each other's worth. Jorogumo cluelessly looks between the overseer and the empress, missing the mood of the room.

Before, both women gave a sinister giggle putting their world items away.

"It is always a pleasure meeting with you, lady Kathrin; you and lord Kyuketsuki have such a wonderfully sweet child. I can only hope my own with my love will be as wonderful and superior."

"The same to you, Overseer Albedo. I know your children will be just lovely little hellraisers."

Jester cut into their conversation after a few minutes of friendly remarks if not edged by an almost unnoticeable warning as if they were both testing each other. "Wait, I thought you disliked lord Kettor?"

They both looked at her as if she was an idiot. Before Kathrin sighed, muttering about why she thought the admin was dangerous before. For asking such a stupid question.

"At first, I was unsure about lord Kyuketsuki, but he has proven invaluable to lord Ainz's safety. Along with helping me show lord Ainz my deep affection; and distracting the lamprey Shalltear with his charm, leaving Ainz all to myself. He has more than established his worth as a supreme being.-

-Unlike all the false Supreme beings. All of whom have not even made up for leaving us like my own creator did. Then daring to be angry if our heart's desire is not what they expected." Albedo ended her speech with a sneer of pure hate.

"Why not mind-control them as well then? It would be within my abilities to raise the limit of people controlled to ten."

Kathrin scoffed, taking Jorogumo's hand in her own to get her learning to walk normally.

"They don't pose a danger yet, and they make them both happy. So long as they behave, we won't need to re-educate them on Nazarick's new hierarchy. Right overseer Albedo" The succubus nodded to Kathrin in total agreement

Jester sighed; not only did the Corruption spells make all seven players avatars aura different. It did not provide the same protections from the betrayal of all of Nazarick if pushed. Or was that just the flow of time affecting there thinking in the new world? Jester kept note of this for later shimmering out of the room, the less she knew of what they were plotting, the better.

* * *

**-Back at the meeting room-**

"Moving on then since all the kingdoms around us are allies or vassals. Which areas should we focus on next? I would like all of your input before saying which I think are most pressing."

"What about Carnival and the last three dragon lords?"

Kettor glanced at Punitto. It was something even he didn't know luckily; they had the eye in the sky. Waving over to Jester as she stood up, the void avatar took them all in.

"Rita already found a lead. I have another avatar looking into. We both suspect they have allied with the kingdoms across the sea. I also saw Rigrit left my range with another player headed to the demi-human and beast-men kingdoms east of the empire."

Ainz spoke up next. "What about Carnival."

Jester gained a faraway look as she answered. "She will die off before 1000 years pass, or Kettor-sam, and I will take care of her before she becomes a problem."

* * *

**-Jester's fifth void avatar on a faraway island-**

She silently looked through the window, unaffected by the countless traps around the small hidden hut. Seeing how Ayane was talking to a few low-level players, but this was the path she chose. Jester ran her hand over the window plane in guarded longing with how everything went; Jester couldn't risk getting close, not only because it hurt too much. If Ayane said something that even too vaguely sounded like a threat to Nazarick, she would be forced to act or suffer her deals' backlash.

Smiling sadly under the mask, she took out the letter, gently putting it on the base of the trunk to the hidden hut. Knocking before creating a small mailbox near the cabin with Muketsu on it shimmering away.

She would prove to Ayane her plan would work with Nazarick even if her sister kept trying to get in the way. It wouldn't be easy, and she might never physically talk to Ayane again before she passed. Still, they were both alive and mostly happy for now. Maybe someday they could be real sisters once more after she saw the new paradise she was planning.

* * *

**-Meeting room a few minutes later-**

With no other suggestions, Ainz was about to bring up his idea before the doors opened as Tabula and Albedo came in.

"Hello, lor…hum...Ainz, I wanted to say sorry if I have been overly critical in the last few years. As an apology, how about I give you full command of all three of my creations until further notice."

This was definitely strange given how possessive Tabula was; he was tempted to use his corruption spell [abyss gaze]. Forgoing the idea, Kathrin could be trusted to whatever the three said must have gotten to the illithid. He would have loved to see what they said that got him to change his mind. Maybe they brought up some rare occult knowledge. The illithid could talk about that for days.

With that out of the way, they got to Ainz plan, which he really had been improving on, probably thanks to Albedo and Demiurge's help. _'I know the only reason I even unlocked and maxed out emperor class was thanks to Kathrin.'_ He settled in, for now, then he could show Jorōgumo around the capital, and Kevlar should be back by the time this meeting was over.

"I think it's time team darkness and team Prismatic warriors travel to the other lands. Kettor, I assume you will stay close to Nazarick and keep watch while we are information gathering."

He gave a fatherly smile at this obvious statement. "Of course, I have to raise my daughter. In a few years, I will be ready to give Rita one after I am sure nothing damaging will come of a biological child; due to my true Eldridge physique."

After maxing out World corruption to level 15, he couldn't change form in large cities without the natural aura of madness breaking the weak minds in a five-meter radius around him. Didn't help that his humanoid shape felt so tight and uncomfortable all the time. He wasn't even sure how an 8.68 meter or 28 feet tall mass of tentacles, eyes, maws, death, and madness. Fit inside an eight-foot-tall muscular form was beyond him even with his deep understanding of his powers.

The room filled with cheers as Rita stared at him with a blush. He returned it by drawing his warrior close into a makeout hug. Life was good for now, and Kettor would enjoy the downtime. Because he was sure, new threats would arise given time. The dragonlords were already making testing attacks from the shadows. Carnival was using what time she had left to create a group to unite players against them.

* * *

**-Empire-**

Kevlar, dressed in his dripping wet clothes, stepped out of the [gate] annoyance clear on his face. Grumbling about stupid pirates as he tried to get out of his thick sailor clothes. It was another successful mission on his long 16-year career as lady Kathrin's best spy. Didn't mean he liked getting wet or the idea of a giant sea dragon showing up like Rita hoped. Thankfully it didn't, and he didn't have to swim for his life to avoid getting drowned, crushed, or eaten.

"What happened to you, Kev?"

He gave a 'really' look at Miskes, gesturing to his state of being drenched. Feeling his short hair matted by water.

"Ugh, of course, this had to happen a few hours before my date."

"You could always reschedule again."

Kevlar gave grank a warning gaze. "Unlike some of us, I plan to have a girl that lasts more than a week. Besides, Arche will kill me if she finds out I had to skip another chance to date Kuude-chan. After all the hoops, she demanded I jump through in the first place to not have Fireballs raining down my way."

"You know she will be busy up near the border for like a month? You will be fine, Kev, you got us this far. Gods thinking back, I had no idea how much would change in 17 years." Tammy hummed as she halted reading her book to reminisce of the past.

"Guys, you know how powerful Fluder's is, and you know who his student is. I wouldn't be surprised if she is spying on us right now with long-range magic. Plus, I need to live longer than one date to get a kiss from an angel, then I can die happy."

They chuckled at his joke and gave him words of encouragement for his date. Rechecking the watch before going into the palace's fancy bathroom, taking off his clothes to shower and get ready again for his date.

Planning out who would get which jobs while he was on the date. Miskes could handle checking all the empire contacts for this week and their income. Tammy and Grank should be able to safely check up on the old Slane Theocracy territory. Then he could replace his lost weapons at Ureirika and kuudes shop before the date.

Drying up quickly and leaving, giving his orders to his gang while he went on a date, much to their groans. They should know to finish quickly, then they would have the rest of the day off. After all, few would cause problems in the moonlight empire these days.

Waving to people as he passed down the paved streets and grand rows of houses of the capital. Tammy was right. He couldn't have asked for a better break finding the lord and lady. Work was good, and the days where easy. Under the new gods' rule, which reformed the world, even the criminal underworld with groups like eight fingers didn't dare oppose them for good reasons.

The people thrived under them so long as they followed the rules and keep the faith. He still wasn't sure about the whole divine being's thing, but they were definitely the most powerful people he knew. _'Wonder if anty Rita knows Eight Fingers is still around? Probably not, or she would wipe them out for good.'_

Coming up to the three-story building opening the door as the alarm spell went off. Seeing Kuuderika working at the front desk with a few customers, the shop was filled with weapons, armor, other supplies, and even metal art. This shop was the best place to find any top-grade gear in the empire and one of the few places to get the slowly emerging new metals better then Adamantite most of the best ones where still being kept under wraps for now.

It was hard for blacksmiths to work with metal so resistant to heat and magic that it could survive being under lava. Magic below third was useless against it, either bouncing off or doing little more than small scratches to the armor. Kevlar was still amazed. The two of them found a way to work with the stuff at all. They had grown a lot over the last few years instead of the 5-year-old girl he met a few years ago.

Kuuderika was now a beautiful young twenty-year-old woman, with those flowing locks of light and smooth golden hair, those blueish light green eyes, most of all, that stunning smile that lit up the room.

He quickly composed himself, unwilling to be caught staring at his hot date before his date started. Casually approaching the desk after picking up more potions, a new short sword, and daggers. Waiting till he got up to the front, Kuuderika gave him a disappointed gaze at the weapons.

"This is the third set this week! How are you losing these weapons so quick? You are rather low on mana too; what did your job need this time, hum." Kuuderika leaned closer, making him sweat a little.

Kevlar chuckled nervously at the piercing stare. Sadly, she didn't need to know about his work yet. Kathrin was clear he would have to wait a few months and a minimum of 30 dates or some amount of time together.

Kevlar shrugged with, "Had to survive a sinking ship and a small war at sea?"

Kuude-chan giggled like he was joking if only that where true. "Come on, be serious with me. I never see you leave the capital and rarely leave the palace. Anyway, 40 gold, either way."

"Ok, you got me. I was chasing down an evil criminal, and he was about to ambush a beautiful woman like yourself. So I throw my daggers to stop him only to have them miss as he skillfully dodged. I have no idea where they went off to then. While I had him at sword point, he casts a [flash] and steals the sword you made for me, but I save the lovely lady though they pale in comparison to you." He gave a charming smile at the lie, getting a lovely giggle for his tale.

Kuuderika only crossed her arms with a smirk, not changing the price.

"That seems a little higher than usual. Did my valiant tale not sway you to spare my wallet?" Kev gave his best pleading eyes already knowing that wouldn't work, but he had to try.

"Well, I am adding a new rune from Lady Kathrin's book I learn so the weapons will teleport back to you. As much as we love the business, I can't have my possible boyfriend losing his weapons sets. I keep spending days of hard work to make all the time now, can I."

Kevlar couldn't turn down the offer, not that money was really a problem for his group. The boss lady was rather generous with pay now that they were old enough to be leading their own lives.

Paying Kuuderika called out to another staff member to take her place at the front desk while they both went out on the streets. He had plenty of time to think about this date for the last few days. He could only hope Lady Kathrin would not have any urgent jobs for today and tomorrow.

First, they went to a nearby restaurant which had recently opened up run by Tesera and Revie, her brother supplied with exotic food out of a mouse demi-human village. Enjoying the great food and each other's company and talking about random stuff like they had for years. The date went great as they walked out of the place before they could enjoy it more, Kev spotted lady Kathrin and the emperor with his usual group. Most of all, his eyes spotted the little metal golem child with what looks like spider legs on her back running around with the demon maid Entoma following.

"OH my gosh, she is so cute; come on, I want to see the emperor's daughter. I can only imagine all the complex rune work and molding, which must have gone into making such an adorable golem."

"Wait, they have a daughter now?" Kev didn't get an answer reminding himself to get the little thing a gift later.

Kuuderika dragged him over to the metal golem in a royal gown with steam and the sound of gears following. As Kuude-chan talked a storm up with the boss lady. Which went right over his head. Seeing Kuuderika would be busy for a few hours, he let her enjoy herself while walking over to Rita.

"So, they have a child now don't suppose you know if we will get more downtime."

Rita grinned at him with a knowing look. "Maybe, though, do you really feel like testing your luck."

Kevlar didn't find her humor funny, sidelining the thought. It would probably end up with him, helping to entertain the little devil.

They watched the two as Jorogumo joins into the complex theories and technical speak of creating metal golems. As she got to ride on the emperor's shoulders only a few minutes later. A heartwarming sight made Kevlar think of his passed away father before his debt with eight fingers caught up to him.

* * *

**-Near the border-**

Arche flew behind Fluder and his researchers and a few true blood paladins as they passed the mountain forests below them, keeping their eyes on the road as they flew over the land.

Imina and Hekkeran sent Arche lovely smiles as they talked among themselves. Arche could admit it was nice to see and talk with them. They became royal guards for the emperor and empress, but it allowed them to see each other a lot.

All three of them quieted down upon arriving at the site where the caravan of merchant's carts overturned, and the Ghoalests laying dead and rotting.

Flying down the ground was covered in arrows, and hoof prints scanning around magic lingered in the air, land, and bodies. Kneeling down, she took note of the odd rune circle in the ground.

"Do you know What kind of magic this is? It almost feels like wild magic, which should be gone, but this is different somehow. Whatever it is, this looks like it took out the undead guards first."

The other researchers scanned around the area, Fluder rubbing his beard before grinning happily at this strange new magic to research. "No, but this is definitely shaman magic of some kind. It is even keeping the undead guards back."

Arche frowned, copying the circle down on her notebook along with the magic lingering around it before shooting a fireball at it, which destroyed it. However, using a few spells to check the area around whoever attacked the trade caravan was long gone. Noting a few teleporting traces yelling at a few magic helpers to get tracking on it while the magic was still dull.

"At least they didn't use [gate], but this is still worrying. I thought the minotaurs and Centaurs were on friendly terms with us?" Arche knew it was almost impossible to track back a [gate] spell; by the time they did, the person could have already moved on.

Fluder was overflowing with joy as he took notes and samples of the magic used here. It was not tier magic (not all of it at least) that did this, to be sure. It was still powerful enough to kill all the level 35 undead and the level 40 Ghoalestes in a few minutes.

The battle couldn't have been longer than an hour. Finding the body of a human [discern enemy] showed it to be level 45 way higher than any adventurers around this area and not wearing any gear or symbols of the moonlight empire.

"Get Xennessa here and inform Kathrin we got possible avatar energy." Arche kneeled down over the body [dimensional collision] struggling with the relatively newly discovered sixth-tier spell. The space above the body cracked but didn't shatter. Casting it thrice more did the trick as the pocket dimension broke open, popping out potions, rations, coins, weapons, and other gear.

Picking up one coin, it was definitely YGGDRASIL in origin; some strange weapons, coins, and papers were not. Nor was it the regular currency of the empire. Fluder found interest in the peculiar scrolls which had fallen out. Clearly magical in some nature, but as the old wizard channeled magic through it, nothing happened.

When the mighty demons appeared, dressed in the empire's lightly armored dress with her spell still on, she could see the Demoness was up to level 55. Arche tried to keep the scowl off her face at the site of the evil demon.

"I see their pet mage has gotten stronger."

"I see you have been toying with the dead players again. How many demonic rituals and dead bodies did it take this time to gain another level?"

The head demoness walked up, putting an arm around her shoulder. The 37-year-old magic caster keeps her guard up. Stopping as her eyes landed on the new player.

"Only the weak ones as agreed with lord Demiurge. Besides, the stronger we are, the better we can all protect the empire right. Unless you disagree, would you like to risk letting this one go and come back at us later? I am sure lady Kathrin would love to hear how you begged to spare some of them. Only for them to try killing us later."

Arche looked away, unwilling to test the Demoness, which could be persuaded to spare some for a few favors. Knowing they would come back, forcing Arche to give the killing blow each time. As much as she hated seeing such vile rituals, they kept her sisters safe. She avoids the area as Xennessa's group got to work. This would be the third lost trading convoy to these new attacks. Luckily, she would get to see Rita again soon, hopefully before a fourth was lost.

* * *

**-** **Jorogumo a few hours later-**

She was so overjoyed to see and learn so much on the first day, along with getting to play with so many new people. Then her mother took her to a room in the place filled with tons of metal scraps. Her eyes sparkled, marveling at the sight, not bothered by the lack of light.

"Now, I know you don't require sleep at least; I don't think you will. So, while your father sleeps, how about I show you how to make your grown-up body."

She jumped around, supporting herself on the four spider legs to try and match her mother's height. "Like you, mom?"

Kathrin giggled at her childish antics lowering to eye level with her. Pulling out a book for beginning blacksmithing, putting the book in those fragile hands, confusion clear on Jorogumo's loveable face.

Kathrin gathered her thoughts, figuring now would be the best time to tell her about how she met Lord Kyuketsuki so many years ago. It was part of what made them so different.

"No, I was initially organic before I met your father, a simple human girl close to dying in the cold snow alone in those howling winds. Sacrificed by my people to the monsters of the mountains to keep them safe for a few years. I thought I would die alone. When he found me on death's doors, he killed all the monsters and put me back together as best he could.

Sigh, his eyes at first looked as cold and merciless as the mountains around us. Even half-dead and passing in and out of consciousness, I could see the hidden kindness my own people lacked in my cold, logical home town. He fed me, healed me, and when that wasn't enough to fix me, he shared his own levels and exp to help me get better. In his home, as a final gift to his perfect creation, he gave me eternal life. He asked nothing in return, merely stealing a single kiss. I knew from that day forward; I would always protect him and return such unconditional devoted love.

Your father gave me another reason to live after my own home threw me to the monsters. I have never felt so happy in all my life, and I cried for the first time in happiness. After my change, I now know I cannot bear children, and I thought I would never feel such joy again. Until we started to put you together."

Jorogumo was silently absorbed into the romantic tale with large sparkling eyes. Intently listening to her mother's heartfelt words.

"My little spider. I still have some of my original body under all this metal and nanobot goo. You were born of pure metal, magic, and love. To grow up when you are ready, you must learn to forge your own body parts to keep our gift of love to you safe. The magic core which gives you life. Like my own core, which keeps me alive."

Kathrin brushed her hand over the center of the child's chest. Enjoying those warm, loving eyes.

"Unlike me, your body will not self-repair itself or revive naturally. This is why I want you to read this book to start learning how to do it yourself. In time perhaps you will learn secrets we don't know and gain abilities like my own."

"Well the two human blacksmiths come to help?"

Kathrin put up a stern but fair motherly face. "Sometimes, but to start, I will help guide you on how to Forge armor and weapons. First, you must pick the metal you want to use, then I can show you how to forge. Remember our magic fire safety lessons. Be careful. Some of the metal scraps have sharp edges."

"Ok, where is the nice red-haired lady and friends? I want to do this with anty Rita."

Kathrin watched her daughter as she started quickly reading through the book. Never taking her eyes off the task at hand. She found another rush of motherly pride at how quick her little girl was learning.

"They had a small errand to run for mommy and daddy, so for now, it will be just us, Sinadra and Normikc. Is that alright, or would you like to do something else for now?"

Jorogumo deflated a little before quickly regaining her delightful mood with a blast of cold mist from her vents.

"No, I want to grow big and strong like you and daddy."

Kathrin's heart was filled with nothing but a mother's joy at her small, determined face. It might not have been what she initially hoped for but seeing her daughter now. She didn't regret agreeing to this option. Feeling tears of joy fall down her face for the second time in her life. Hugging her daughter close even if she would miss out on somethings, this was all she needed and wanted. A loving husband and such a cute child not minding the burst of warm steam from the smiling girl.

* * *

-**End of Story-**

**Endnote:** I would like to thank all of you, and I hope you enjoyed the story. I will not be adding any more chapters, but I might come back and recheck for grammar and wording to keep improving on my skill. Aside from that, this story is complete, and I hope you all found enjoyment reading it made be even something more.


End file.
